The Balance of Two
by Mediziner
Summary: Armada: Forced to make a stop on a deserted planet on their way to Earth, both factions discover two mysterious Femmes. They are twin sisters who find themselves on opposite side of the war for the Mini-Cons. Can they ever reconcile and what does this mean for the war? Read on to find out, written by TheWarlockDude, MissCHSparkles and I. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

_Mediziner's Notes: Reuploaded the Story from __**MissCHSparkles**__, she had other stories to do so she asked me to upload them instead... The chapters she has up will be discontinued and are continued here._

_This is basically the same on Transformers Armada but... A bit more taste added such as more interaction between the characters as well as some OCs will be featured in this story. In addition, the locations of the Mini-Cons will be different... Since the locations aren't always told which country/state the Mini-Con has awakened in... Also, the plot is **not entirely focused on the OCs**, and I hope everyone enjoys reading. This story is done by MissCHSparkles, TheWarlockDude and I. Nightblade & Sunblade belong to me while Military Storm belongs to TheWarlockDude._

_Enjoy!_

"I don't believe it, it's the Mini-Con alarm!" a Mech in the background cried as Optimus Prime came charging up to the main control screen. The Mini-Con alarm, after so many stellar cycles, had finally activated and was now calling to Cybertron to come and rescue them.

Sadly, this meant the Decepticons would also be recieving the signal.

"M-Megatron, sir! It's the Mini-Cons!" Demolishor cried out as his optics turned to the screen.

"The Mini-cons?" Megatron said slowly, turning from a tactical map he'd be reviewing. "Well, well, at long last they've resurfaced." Fixing Demolishor with an intense look, he demanded. "Where are they?"

Demolishor typed a few commands, a few seconds later he responded. "It seems the planet they're on is called 'Earth', sir." Turning back to face his leader.

"Earth?" Megatron repeated with a slight frown even as he started mentally composing orders for his troops. "What a strange name..." Shrugging it off, he said. "I, and a few selected men will go to this planet and find those Mini-Cons."

"Only a few, sir?" Questioned a young Decepticon tech.

With a grin, Megatron stated. "If I know Optimus, he will only take a few himself to this 'Earth', we cannot afford to take too many troops or the Autobots might push into our territories. Besides, this sounds like a primitive planet, I doubt I will need more than a few men."

"Makes more sense." Another mech spoke, who was just returning to his post.

Demolishor then spoke. "B-But, who will take command here in Cybertron in your absence? Some Autobots could attack our territories."

"Then our troops will defend and attack back," Megatron said coolly. "I'm leaving Shockwave and Thrust in charge with Thundercracker backing them up. You, Demolishor, will come with me, as well as Cyclonus and Starscream." You three should be enough to take on Optimus and whoever he chooses," he muttered to himself.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Demolishor responded.

"Ooh! Finally some action!" Cyclonus cackled wildly. "I can't wait!"

"When do we leave?" Demolishor questioned as Megatron sent a command to Starscream who was currently on patrol.

"Immediately," Megatron declared.

The Mechs nodded as they accompanied Megatron. Starscream replied stating he will be on his way shortly.

"Oh boy, I can't wait," Cyclonus said with glee. "We're gonna blow that Optimus Prime and his Autobrats to kingdom come, aren't we?"

"I believe we shall," Megatron said lightly but with a very evil gleam in his optic.

Starscream soon arrived to their location. "So, the Mini-Cons have finally been found?" He questioned.

"They have, Starscream, and we are going to retrieve every single one of them," Megatron said before giving Starscream a sharp look. "I have high hopes for you, soldier. Do not disappoint me."

"Yes, sir." Starscream replied, following him and the others.

Meanwhile, the Autobots were also preparing themselves and like Megatron, Optimus was only taking a few of his men. In this case, Red Alert and Hot Shot, two loyal and very capable bots.

"I know this won't be easy," he said to an assembly of Autobots. "The fight will go on while we're away but if we can safeguard the Mini-Cons, this will help the war effort. I know I can trust you all to fight for our cause and protect our cilivians."

Hot Shot watched and listened quietly as Red Alert did the same.

"I don't know how long we'll be gone," Optimus said quietly. "Megatron won't let those Mini-Cons go without a fight and he will aim to capture each and every single one of them. We, in return, must do all we can do prevent this happening."

Jetfire nodded. "Understood. We can take care of things here while you're gone, Optimus. No Mini-Con should fall into the hands of the Decepticons!" He said with a hint of stern near the end of his sentence.

"No, they shouldn't," Optimus said with a grave nod. "You will be in charge, Jetfire while I'm away."

"Yes, sir!" Jetfire replied, saluting.

Optimus nodded to him before turning to the Warp Gate. It would be necessary to Warp to another planet before making the real jump to Earth, the small organic planet was in a very remote area of the universe so they couldn't make it in one jump.

Hot Shot and Red Alert also turned to the Warp Gate. "Ready when you are, sir." Red Alert spoke as Hot Shot replied. "Ready as well, Optimus!" With a thumbs up and grin.

"Alright, let's go," Optimus declared and all three mechs leapt for the Warp Gate as a fourth mech tried to reach them.

"Hey, wait for me," Smokescreen cried, only just managing to lunge through the Warp Gate.

"I wonder what is this 'Earth', like. Sounds like a unique planet." Hot Shot said with eagerness.

"From what the charts say, it's a fully organic planet," Red Alert stated.

"Cool." Hot Shot replied as they soon reached the end of the Warp Gate.

They landed on a dry planet that was inhabited but only sparsely.

Hot Shot raised an optic. "...This is Earth? I don't see anything." He said, confused as he looked around.

"This isn't Earth, Hot Shot," Red Alert stated. "It's merely our stop off before Earth."

"Hmm..." The yellow bot replied with a shrug. 'I wonder if theres anything out here... I also wonder if maybe there are some places that Earth has like Cybertron does' He thought to himself quietly.

"The next Warp jump is a slight distance away," Optimus said aloud. "Transform, and roll out!"

"Yes, Sir!" Hot Shot replied.

"Affirmative." Red Alert said.

As they drove off, on almost the other side of the planet, the Decepticons had also landed.

"What a scrapheap," Demolishor muttered as Megatron surveyed the surrounding area.

"Hmph, You're telling me." Cyclonus responded with unamusement, looking around. "There's nothing to blast out here!" He added with impatience.

"Save your energy for Earth," Megatron said sharply. "Optimus and his men will be there, they are _not_ getting the drop on us."

"Y-Yes, sir..." Cyclonus responded, though still eager wanting to blast something.

Starscream rolled his optics, Cyclonus was twitching in a way that meant if anything so much as moved in the deserted landscape, he'd start blasting.

Although if he did, Megatron would likely blast him for wasting energy which made the Seeker smile. Serves the loudmouth right.

"Uh, Megatron sir. Should we continue on?... What if those pesky Autobots made a bigger jumpstart already?" Demolishor asked, turning to his leader.

"There will be no delays," Megatron said quietly. "Starscream, you will transform and scout ahead, I'm having no obstacles standing in my way."

"Yes, sir." Starscream then transformed and took to the skies. Cyclonus just folded his arms, growing more impatient but kept quiet, grumbling to himself quietly.

Megatron shot him a look.

"What are you two _waiting_ for? Transform and follow him!"

Cyclonus stood stiff for a moment until nodding as he transformed and took to the skies following after Starscream. Demolishor immediately transformed and drove ahead.

Megatron scowled slightly, he sometimes wondered why he bothered with these Mechs. Also transforming, he brought up the rear of the small group, making sure there was no dawdling.

"Hmph, I don't see or detect anything useful..." Cyclonus spoke with a slight grumble, scanning the place.

**/We're not looking for anything,/** Demolishor reminded him over the comm, knowing Megatron was right behind him. **/Just concentrate on our destination./**

The helicopter then said nothing after that, heading to the destination.

Further up ahead, Starscream was scanning the surrounding area, making sure there was nothing to delay him. With a frown, he picked up something on his scanner, it appeared to be a robotic life form... An Autobot?

The Seeker took the time to think... Should he or should he not tell Megatron about what his scanners picked up? He wasn't sure about if the target is either an Autobot or a Decepticon. Then finally, after a moment, he spoke. "Megatron, sir. I've detected what seems to be someone nearby."

He heard a growl which sounded like Megatron surpressing an annoyed curse.

"Very well, Starscream, what _are_ they?" His leader demanded.

"Unknown, shall I go in for a closer look, sir?" Starscream asked.

Megatron took a short moment to think, then spoke. "Very well, report as soon as you learned about your discovery." He responded.

"Very good sir," Starscream said softly before swooping in lower, fixing his senses on the signal ahead.

"Sh-Should we also check it out too, Megatron sir?" Demolishor asked.

"Ooh, what if it's an Autobot!?" Cyclonus said with glee and cackled.

"That is unknown, so there will be no shooting until we know for certain," Megatron said sternly, not wanting to have a possible ally blasted to bits because of Cyclonus's over enthusiasm.

"Hmph..." Was all Cyclonus said to himself silently, hoping no one heard him.

"What was that?" growled Megatron.

Cyclonus jolted from Megatron's voice as he nearly lost his balance in the air, almost as if he stalled for a moment. "U-Uhh, nothing sir!" Trying to sound casual and hoping his tremble wasn't heard through the comm.

"I thought not," Megatron said coolly as Cyclonus continued onwards, trying not to attract his leader's ire.

On a different part of the planet, Starscream flew low enough and transformed out of his alt mode. His scanners had directed him into a small cave where he could see his target is inside a stasis lock capsule, just big enough to fit a transformer inside. He could not see who is inside as dust had formed over the glass.

He frowned, there was no insignia on the capsule so he still had no idea who was within, a friend or foe. Or possibly a Neutral who'd tried to escape from Cybertron and ended up here? Well, there was only one way to find out...

He brushed off most of the dust, revealing a Femme Seeker. Her paint job was in two different shades of a dark purple and black, with crescent moon symbols shown on her wings. Surprisingly despite the stasis lock capsule's condition being old and seemingly rusting, she was in perfect healthy condition.

Starscream stared at her in amazement, he hadn't seen a Femme or indeed a Seeker one in a long while. Megatron perferred his soldiers to fight in single gender groups, meaning Decepticon Femmes belonged to a different group than their Mech counterparts. This meant you could go orns without seeing a single Femme.

He wondered just what she was doing here, had she fled Cybertron as he'd previously surmised.

"Megatron, I've discovered a stasis pod containing an unknown Seeker Femme," he told his leader over the comm.

**/A Femme?/** He raised an optic brow, confused about what Starscream had told him. What could a Femme be doing out here on this planet, and why?

**/Wait for us Starscream, I will personally examine this pod,/** Megatron ordered after a moment's thought. He knew this could delay them but if necessary, he could go ahead of his men to Earth.

"A Femme!" Cyclonus said excitedly. "Ooh, can we take her with us Megatron, sir?"

"We shall see." Megatron spoke into the comm link again. "Is the Femme a Decepticon? Or... Perhaps an Autobot?" His tone changing around the part asking about if the Femme is an Autobot.

**/I can't tell sir, there is no insignia,/** Starscream hastened to explain. **/It's possible she's a Neutral, I think she may have been here some time./**

"A Neutral? Hmph, maybe this Femme can inform us why she is here and not on Cybertron as you say she is on neither side. And..." Pausing for a moment, smirking. "Maybe she could be a possible ally to our cause. See to it that you awaken her." Megatron finished.

**/As you wish Megatron,/** Starscream replied before examining the stasis pod. It's systems were still working in good order although it looked to be out of power. That was just an illusion and Starscream knew that if he found the control panel, he could bring this Femme out of her slumber.

The Seeker had to brush off most of the dust just to find the control panel. Once he had found it, he paused for a moment to think after clearing off the dust from it as best as he could, would the stasis pod be locked with a code? Or would it open with just the press of a button?

He shrugged, he could only try the latter, if it wasn't easy he could worry about that later. Examining the available buttons, he pressed one which lit up a screen revealing her life signs. According to them, she was in no danger and merely in a deep recharge which made him hopeful that it would be easy to revive her.

Starscream then pressed another, which seemed to be a data log of two Mechs carrying the same Femme talking.

_**-Hurry, put her in the Stasis Pod.-**_The first one spoke, who seemed hesitant and worried.

_**-Give this old Mech a break, I'm not as young as you are!-**_ The second one responded, the two placing the Femme inside the pod as soon as he was close enough.

_**-Good... After sealing her younger twin sister and now this one away from each other, as much as it aches my spark, I wish for them not to get caught up in what I fear a war coming up... I wish for my beautiful Femmes to never be caught in any of them... They deserve better than being caught in one...-**_ The figure placing his hand on the stasis pod, pressing in commands to close the pod as he whispered. **_-I'm sorry... my-...-_**

The data log then fizzled out into nothing, probably either the years had gotten to it or that it could've been damaged. But seeing the codes the Mech had pushed on the panel seemed to be the code for also opening the stasis pod.

Starscream smiled as he began to type in the relevant code, it seemed this Femme had been locked away by... Her creators?... To avoid the Decepticon/Autobot conflict. But wait, didn't he say twin sister? He hadn't detected any other life form and he saw no sign of another stasis pod.

After a moment, the stasis pod hissed silently, the door splitting in two and opening. The mysterious Femme's optics blinked online. Surprisingly, for a Neutral, her optics were a red-orange but the red dominated the orange colour more. "Unhh... Where am I...? This isn't... Cybertron." She spoke softly. As her vision clears more, she could see the red and white Seeker to the side, as she flinches but without a gasp or any other sound, daring not to speak, but partially had a hint of confusion/fear in her face, almost hard to read.

"It's alright," Starscream said softly, as she appeared to be a Neutral, there was no reason to be hostile. "I found you in stasis lock and revived you. what is your name?"

She stood silent for a few then responded softly, a bit surprised she had been in Stasis Lock. "My name is... Nightblade. I have been in Stasis Lock? How long have I... Been in here?" She questioned after she introduced herself, her tone was rather emotionless, but probably due to the confusion. As she slowly stepped out of the pod, she was a bit wobbly but regained her footing again to the nearby rocky wall.

"It's alright," Starscream said, grabbing her arm and supporting her. "I think you've been in stasis for a long time, do you know why you were there?"

"No..." Nightblade responded. "That's what I want to know... I only remembered I was on Cybertron in a med bay... Then my Sire injected something strange into me... That was all I remembered then. He wouldn't tell me what... What was going on... Oww, my motherboard hurts..." She clutched her head.

"I believe he took you here and placed you in this stasis pod, possibly to protect you from the War," Starscream surmised before remembering something. "By the way, did you have a twin sister?"

The Femme Seeker flinched at his question. "What...? How do you... Know of my younger twin sister...?" She turned to look at him, a little worried and scared now. "Primus, you don't even know me or her... And what is this about a war?"

"There was a message on the control panel, recording the moments before you were placed in stasis," Starscream explained. "It mentioned a twin sister but I've seen no sign of her. As for the War, the Autobots and Decepticons have been fighting a conflict for many vorns now."

"And...what are you?" She questioned softly.

"I am a Decepticon, and the Second-In-Command to Megatron, who is our leader." Starscream responded. At the same time he wasn't sure of telling the story between the warring factions of their reason for war as due to being on neither side, he didn't want to frighten the young Femme as he told her very little of the Decepticons, keeping things plain and simple.

After he'd finished, she considered his words before asking.

"What is your name?"

Before he could answer, a voice boomed out.

"Starscream, what is your status?"

Megatron had arrived, along with Cyclonus and Demolishor.

Nightblade jolted in surprise and slightly retreated behind partially Starscream and the Stasis pod silently, not liking this one bit as her emotions, which seemed to have shifted when spending a bit of time talking to Starscream. Returning back to looking emotionless as she observes the three other Mechs that entered the cave.

One instantly stood out, he was massive, towering over the others as he surveyed her and Starscream. Slowly, his lip curled into a small smirk as he advanced into the cave.

"So, this is the Femme you told me about, Starscream," He said softly as she shrank back.

"Yes Megatron, her name is Nightblade and she's been here since before the War," Starscream explained.

_'I don't like that Megatron... He gives off a frightening atmosphere...'_ Nightblade thought to herself, her optics shifted towards Cyclonus, who seemed to have an eager look on his face then to Demolishor, who seemed uninterested and neutral. Her optics then turned back to Starscream and Megatron who are talking. _'This is just so new to me... I'm hoping they don't...- No, Nightblade... You shouldn't be thinking that!'_ Shaking her head slightly unconsciously, not knowing she pulled herself from reality a bit.

"Why... Why are you here?" She finally decided to ask, focusing all the attention back on her.

"I picked up your signal while we recently warped here to this unknown planet. So I came to investigate." Starscream responded, slightly turning to face the Femme.

"Oh," she said, wishing they wouldn't stare at her so. They were all powerfully built and heavily armed, she wasn't sure where she stood with them.

"I'm afraid," Megatron said softly. "That we cannot take you back to Cybertron with us, we are on a mission to an organic planet. But, if you did return to Cybertron, I'm afraid you would have to chose a side."

"Choose a side..." Nightblade then thought back for a moment, picturing about if she did go back, she would possibly be killed by either side before she could even have the chance to speak with anyone present. Shuddering at the thought, she then spoke again. "I... I suppose I have nowhere to go then... Now that you tell me this..." While her expression did not change, it showed rather clearly in her optics, her head tilted downwards.

"We're always looking for new recruits," Megatron said in a soft, persuasive voice. "I can see you're not equipped to go back, if you become a Decepticon and come with us to Earth, you can receive the training you need to survive. And if you impress me, you may be promoted to a decent rank."

"Go to Earth?" She repeated, unsure about this offer.

"Yes," Megatron continued. "There will be Autobots there and we will fight then but I doubt there will be more than four or five. Compared to Cybertron, you will not be thrown in the deep end of slag."

"But, I am unarmed... I have no form of weapon or any sort. I am but only a civilian. But, very well... Seeing as I have no choice." She sighed in defeat, willingly but cautiously approaching them but keeping her distance.

Megatron smirked as she approached while saying. "Don't worry my dear, we have spare blasters and we'll see about a proper weapon for you. Besides, if this is an inhabited planet, you will be able to get yourself a new vehicle form."

The other Decepticons did their best to look friendly and inviting but Cyclonus only succeeded in looking a little crazy.

The Femme narrowed her optics very slightly, focused towards Cyclonus, feeling rather uncomfortable about the helicopter but dared not to flinch. _'What a strange Mech that one is...'_ She thought to herself. "I guess... We could leave this planet now..."

"A wise choice," Megatron said softly. "Now, we shall continue to the Warp Gate."

"Warp Gate...?" Nightblade looked around confused. "I don't see any Warp Gate anywhere... Or sense a ship..."

"We are using a Warp Portal that originates from Cybertron," Starscream explained. "But because of the distance, the Warp brings us to this planet and we must find the beginning of the next part of the Portal for the final leg of our journey. It is very close by."

"I see..." Looking over at Starscream. "Well, I think I have no other inquiries to ask. So shall we be leaving?" Nightblade said, her optics turned back to Megatron, crossing her arms. She took a quick glance at the exit behind the Mechs, relieved it's dark out, which means she wouldn't have to worry about the sunlight for the time being.

"We shall," Megatron said with a small smile, his trip was certainly getting off to a good start, such a shame they didn't have time to search for her twin sister. Ah well, perhaps another time and as long as they outnumbered the Autobots, he'd be happy.

_**The Autobots location...:**_

"Optimus," Red Alert said with a frown. "I'm picking up an odd signal."

"What kind of odd signal?" Optimus responded, an optic brow raised as he turned to his CMO as Hot Shot did the same.

"I can't tell," Red Alert said, trying to lock onto the signal.

"I hope it's not some sort of trap from the Decepticons..." Hot Shot spoke with a bit of uneasiness and concern.

"I'm not detecting any of the Decepticons," Red Alert said. "But we can't rule out that possibility, they may be trying to waylay us."

Optimus thought for a moment, then spoke up. "Scan the signal, see if it poses any threat. If it poses no threat, let's investigate and see what it is."

"Roger sir," Red Alert said smartly, increasing the power of his scanner and examining the scrolling data.

Hot Shot pondered in his processor, what could this mysterious thing or whatever it is that could be delaying their travel to Earth?

"It's a weak signal, possibly a diminished life force," Red Alert finally said. "But I do not believe it is a Decepticon trap, there is absolutely no sign of them, not even residual signals."

"Men, let us head to this signal, it could be useful." The leader said after nodding to Red Alert. "Transform, and roll out!"

A short while later, they arrived at the entrance to a cave with a low sloping roof. As the smallest, Hot Shot volunteered to go in first and investigate it.

"Alright, Hot Shot. But be careful, we don't know what's down there." Warned Optimus sternly.

"I will, sir," Hot Shot said as he ventured inside.

The young Mech's optics automatically adjusted to the dark slightly but it wasn't enough, he pressed a button on his blaster which enabled some light to be shined. After a short venture inside of the tunnel, he came across what seems to be a Stasis Lock pod poorly covered up by rocks that must have been gathered up from the sides in the room.

"What in Primus's name is _that_ doing here?" He exclaimed out loud before relaying his findings to his team.

As they entered, Hot Shot bent over the stasis pod, brushing dust away to reveal a young Femme inside. Hot Shot gasped, like Starscream, he hadn't seen a Femme in so long.

The sight of the Femme Hot Shot sees is just like Nightblade, also a Seeker. except this twin had more of mixture of orange, yellow orange, and red orange throughout some parts of her body and Sun symbols on her wings, her faceplate also being white.

"Wow, she's beautiful," Hot Shot exclaimed just as Optimus and Red Alert came up behind him.

Optimus and Red Alert finally arrived at the scene, it took them a bit of time as unlike Hot Shot, they both had a bit of a tight squeeze getting in. "How did a Stasis Lock pod end up here?" Optimus wondered, his golden optics on the pod itself.

"No idea," Hot Shot stated as Red Alert suggested. "Let's examine the log, that might tell us something."

Red Alert approached the Stasis Lock Pod as he pressed a button after brushing the dust off as the Data log played.

_**-Are you really sure you wish to do this, SolarFlash? To your own creations?-**_ An old Mech spoke.

_**-Yes...-**_ SolarFlash spoke, carrying his creation as he places her in the Stasis Lock pod. _**-I hope that both Femmes will be awakened by the time the upcoming war ends... My Sparkmate and I will need to make sure that we evacuate all of our families before we are caught in the very middle... I don't want anything especially happening to LunarStreak...-**_

_**-May Primus bless them both... Come, we must find a new planet to place Nightblade's Stasis Lock pod, it is more safer to separate the twins.-**_

The Data log then ended after SolarFlash had typed in the codes to close the Femme Seeker into the Stasis Lock pod.

"Neutrals," Optimus murmured softly. "I wonder what became of their creators?"

"The name SolarFlash did sound familiar... In Cyber City, there housed an area that had the Sun and Moon decorations as they were separate noble families. The last I have heard is that twins were sparked when a couple bonded from the two separate families, but the rest is unknown... They were private but very respected 'bots." Red Alert says, pressing another button which showed the current life sign status of the Femme.

"She appears to be in good condition, she merely needs to be wakened up," Red Alert added as Optimus nodded.

"Hmm," Optimus considered, should they wake her up or leave her slumbering away, unknowing.

"So now what? Do we wake her up?" Hot Shot asked.

"Optimus, I think we should," Red Alert cut in. "If the Decepticons came along and find her, it could be disastrous. And I believe she's vulnerable here, the environment is becoming unstable."

"Good Point, it would also be terrible if this Femme were to be forced to become a Decepticon... Neutrals mostly prefer to stay away from war... It wouldn't be safe to take her back to Cybertron sadly." Optimus said with a sigh, then finished: "Red Alert, open the pod."

"Right away sir," Red Alert replied, typing in the relevant commands and the old pod hissed open in a cloud of dust.

Inside, the young Femme stirred and moaned heavily, blinking open her optics. As her vision cleared, she gasped and sat up abruptly, yelping at the sight of the strange Mechs.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Do not be alarmed, young Femme. We mean you no harm. I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. These two with me are Red Alert and Hot Shot." Optimus responded softly.

"Whu... What am I doing here?" She demanded, looking at all three of them in alarm and suspicion.

"It would appear your creators placed you here to keep you safe from the War," Optimus informed her gravely. "We, the Autobots are at War with the Decepticons and I'm afraid there is no end in sight."

The Femme's optics widened, immediately then asking. "M-My creators...? But why!? Why did they do this to me... Oh no, Nightblade! Where is my older sister, Nightblade!? How long have I been here..." She trailed off murmuring to herself at the last question.

"We have not located your sister," Red Alert told her. "And we are short on time, we must leave soon."

"Oh..." She said then seemingly her expression seemed to lighten up as she introduced herself. "Well, I'm Sunblade. I was a noble of the Sun family back in Cyber City. Close friends with the Moon family. But, I don't care about nobility, I just want to be normal like every other 'bot! And leave soon to where...?"

"To Earth," Hot Shot said in a rush before flushing and subsiding. Optimus took over.

"All the Mini-cons fled Cybertron and are located on an organic planet called Earth and we are on a mission to retrieve them all. Before the Decepticons find them."

"Mini-Cons? Never heard of them but they must sound so adorable!" Sunblade's optics sparkled as her hands are put together, she had a thing for small or tiny things. "Well, what are we waiting for!? Lets go to this 'Earth' place!" Sunblade said with bursts of excitement and happiness.

The Autobots stared at her in mild bemusement, they couldn't hardly believe she was keen to go. But they were short on time so Optimus said.

"You'd better stick with Hot Shot, we don't know what sort of situation we might end up in. I take it you are not a fighter?"

"A Fighter? No, I've never fought before, the Sun and Moon family preferred the civilian life... Not me though, I wanted to learn more about what's outside my home, I was always locked away with my sister." Sunblade said.

"Well, we will be able to teach you some self defense at least," Optimus assured her. "You will not have to fight if we encounter Decepticons, you can stay out of sight and observe if you wish."

Sunblade nodded. "I'll think about it, Thank you. Shall we all go?"

"We shall," Optimus said with a nod, offering her a hand which she took and they exited the cave to find the Warp Portal.

As everyone was out of the cave, Sunblade seemed shocked as she looked around. "This... This isn't Cybertron or any of the other planets I've known in my studies... Where are we?"

"The name of the planet is unknown, it's uninhabited," Optimus replied. "It is merely a stop off on our journey to Earth due to the incredible distance."

Sunblade wasn't sure what to say, but decided not to ask anymore questions as she stayed near Hot Shot as he had ordered her. "So, you're Hot Shot, right?" She questioned the yellow Mech softly.

"Yep, that's me," He said with a smile. "The bot over there's Red Alert in case you didn't know."

She smiled at Red Alert who nodded back at her.

"What kind of planet are we going to again?"

"Earth." Red Alert responded. "A inhabited planet. That is where the signal of the Mini-Cons came from."

"By bots?" She questioned.

"By organics," He corrected and her optics widened in slight alarm.

"I've... I've never heard of this Earth... I hope these organics are harmless..." She spoke in a shy voice with a slight hint of frighten in it."

"We've heard nothing to suggest otherwise," Optimus assured her as they neared the Warp Portal. "But we will protect you nonetheless."

Sunblade nodded to Optimus as she continues to follow the Autobots, deciding not to say anymore, worrying she might be annoying them with too much questions.

"Here we are," Optimus said softly. "I shall go first, the rest of you will be a few minutes behind me so that I can engage Megatron if he happens to be there."

"Yes Sir." Red Alert as Hot Shot also responded.

"You stick with me," Hot Shot told Sunblade. "We'll go last in case there is a bad situation."

Sunblade gave a bright smile. "Okay!" She exclaimed as she watches as Optimus jumps into the warp gate.

A moment later, Red Alert did the same and Hot Shot shyly offered his hand to Sunblade so they wouldn't be separated. She took it with her own smile, as they also jumped into the warp gate.

Sunblade looked around as the Warp Gate took them to their destination. "Wow... This is amazing!" She said with wide optics, but kept holding onto Hot Shot's hand.

"It sure is," He said with a smile as an explosion ran out. "Damn, looks like the 'Cons are also here," He swore. "Come on, you'll have to get under cover, I'll need to back up the others."

"Okay!" Sunblade responded. Her smile seeming to not disappear but rather more determined, almost fear not showing in her optics.

"Uhh..," Hot Shot muttered, trying to spot a good place for her. "What about up there, on that ledge, it's a got a good overhang so you shouldn't be spotted and you can watch the action."

"Okay, it should be enough to stretch my wings a bit... I don't know how long I've been gone but I sure miss flying!" She let go of Hot Shot and took to the air, transforming and flew to the direction Hot Shot told her to go.

He stared after her, very impressed.

"What a Femme," He murmured before charging after Red Alert and Optimus who were currently engaged with the Decepticons. Thankfully, there appeared to be only three of them.

As Sunblade landed and transformed back to normal, she cautiously peeked to see the Autobots fighting what seems to be as Optimus explained to her, the Decepticons. _'I wonder why they're fighting...'_ She thought to herself.

She didn't understand this at all, things hadn't always been easy between Autobots and Decepticons but they'd always more or less gotten along. and what about these Mini-Cons, what part did they play?

_'I feel so useless... I wish I could do something to help Hot Shot and the others...'_ Sunblade sighed to herself. The urge to help was rising within her but knowing she has no form of weapon, she is only a normal Cybertronian civilian. _'I bet those 'Cons have my older sister captive...'_

She wasn't in contact with Nightblade but some sixth sense told her... She was on Earth or close by.

_'Still...'_ She went back into hiding, looking around. _'It's a beautiful day. I wonder if I'll get the chance to get some more sun while in the air not worrying about anything like this war.'_ She smiled to herself. _'Too bad the 'Cons don't know about my sister's disadvantage in the day if she really is close by... I hope that the Autobots would help me get her away from those good-for-nothing 'bots.'_ Sunblade feeling determined, turning back to view the attack.

Optimus was fighting a huge powerful Mech, both were straining hard against each other. Hot Shot appeared to be fighting with a red Seeker while Red Alert fighting a heavy set Mech. As she watched, she spotted three tiny organics who were running besides some very small robots.

Her optics widened. _'Are those the Mini-Cons Red Alert and Optimus told me...? And are those strange creatures, organics...?'_ She shivered at the thought of coming up close to an organic but she found the Mini-Cons really adorable.

She would love nothing more than to take one and snuggle up to it. They were so cute, she would just adore mothering them, polishing their armour, feeding them treats and lots of other things like that.

Sunblade couldn't help it, she wanted to get a closer look at the Mini-Cons. Without thinking, she leaped into the air, transforming and flew out of her hiding place and towards the Mini-Cons and organics.

"Not another one," One of the organics yelled. "Dude, they're everywhere."

"Get away from our friends!" Another one shrieked at her, protectively holding onto one of the Mini-Cons.

Sunblade transformed as she used her thrusters to land carefully a few feet away, she could see that they are indeed small but then she saw the organics more close up, in fear she slowly backed up. "Wh-What are you!? Why are you with the Mini-Cons!?"

"What are you doing trying to take them?" One of them demanded.

"They're our friends and you guys are fighting over them," The second one added.

Sunblade's antenna twitched. "Me? _Take_ them? No no no no no..." She ducked behind a large boulder. "The Autobots wished for their safety..." She finished shyly. "I just found them so cute and adorable I couldn't help myself..."

"Who are the Autobots?" The third one questioned as the Mini-Cons held onto the organics.

"Ahh, uh... Well... As much as I know, they're the faction who wishes the Mini-Cons' freedom... Lead by the Red and Blue Autobot, Optimus." She pointed out, but retreating behind the boulder, optics solely on the Humans and Mini-Cons again.

"And whose the giant purple and green stag beetle?" The first one questioned as more explosions shook the ground.

The Femme shook her head. "I don't know... But he's pretty scary... Must be a Decepticon they told me before I came here to this planet with them." Sunblade cautiously appearing out of her hiding place. " I think it's not safe for you six to be here... It would be more better to be at a higher ground, would it be not?" Her voice with still a hint of shyness as she came out of hiding.

"Yeah but where do you suggest we hide?" was the response. One of the Mini-Cons started to beep and point at a opening just a few feet away.

"Wha... You want us to go there, amigo?"

The Mini-Con beeped again in agreement. Sunblade looked over at the Mini-Con in confusion. "What's the little cutie saying?" She never had understood the Mini-Cons as they were never around back then, as the three are the first ones she's met.

"He said we'll be safe in there, we can close a door or something to stop the bad guys getting in," Was the response and she stared, how could organics understand Mini-Cons?

Sunblade watched as the Mini-Cons and Organics made a dash for the location, she then turned her gaze to the fight a few feet away, seeming it had changed quite a bit the last few minutes she checked. 'Maybe I should head back to the spot again... Or should I remain here and keep watch of the Mini-Cons and organics?' Her processor wandered, thinking heavily.

She peered over a boulder, Optimus had that other large Mech on the ground and they appeared to be speaking... No, the larger Mech had disappeared, he had Warped away. Looking up, she saw the other Decepticons do the same, just melting away.

The Femme paused for a few moments to make sure they're really gone, then spoke up. "Optimus! Hot Shot! Red Alert! Over here! The Mini-Cons are over where I am!" She waved her arms in the air trying to get their attention.

"Sunblade, are you alright?" Hot Shot asked anxiously.

"I'm fine," She replied. "The Mini-Cons are just in this mountains with those organics, you should be able to reach them."

_**Meanwhile, on the Moon...:**_

"I don't believe this," Nightblade complained, she was hanging about this rusting old heap and her only companion had fallen asleep. She had no idea how the others were faring on this Earth or what would happen when they returned.

With a sigh, she decided to explore the wrecked ship, maybe find something to do for the time being while leaving Cyclonus to snooze around. _'Boy, he's noisy...'_ She thought in slight disgust. Nightblade then noticed a familiar shaped room which appeared to be a Med Bay, with a smile she began to check it out but stopped before she got there when she heard the Warp Gate activating. _'Ah, must be back?'_ Her optics turned towards where the sound came from.

She hurried back to the Warp Gate, hearing Cyclonus snorting as he came awake.

"Huh, wha...what?" He exclaimed, waking up as the three Mechs appeared on the Warp Platform.

"Oh, er, how did it go sir?" He asked promptly but Megatron just scowled.

The Femme skidded to a halt as she saw the condition of the three Mechs, her expression for a short second seemed shocked as she spoke. "Huh...? Your all injured... What's happened?" She spoke with no hint of expression or emotion, arms crossed over her chest.

"Optimus Prime happened," Megatron growled. "They and some meddling organics got away with the Mini-Cons."

"Organics?" She questioned. "Are they the natives you spoke of?"

"Precisely." He boomed, seemingly getting more angrier with each second passing.

Nightblade was silent for a moment, then her thoughts snapped when she decided to test her skill as trying to become the Medical Officer she intended to be those many years ago. "I'm still learning... But if you wish, I can tend to your injuries. I've got some skill in the Medical business. Hopefully there should be Medical supplies I found in a Med Bay I recently found." She spoke.

They all stared at her in mild surprise before Megatron became a lot calmer and said.

"That would be appreciated my dear, you shall be our Medical Officer."

"I would be happy to," She murmured, thinking how strange that they didn't bring their own medical officer.

"I shall just go and examine the Med Bay," She stated before quickly heading away, hearing the other Mechs following her.

Demolishor had his optics on her, he hadn't felt so sure about Nightblade when she said that she's still learning to be a medical officer. Thoughts ran through his processor on what if Nightblade messed up? He shook the thought off and decided to trust the Femme if it meant Megatron also trusted her, keeping silent throughout the walk.

Nightblade tutted when they arrived at the Med Bay, it was in a horrible state of disrepair, she could only hope much of the equipment could be salvaged. She went straight over to a supply cabinet and started searching through it, taking out anything she felt would be useful.

"Anything of use?" Starscream questioned.

She somewhat jolted, but careful as to not alert her reaction too much. "Yes... But not enough... I can see perhaps if there is another Med Bay, this place is rather big. For now, I'll tend to all your injuries with what's here then check the other areas for any other possible Med Bays if there is hopefully more than one." She responded, gathering whatever is useful onto the counters after moving some ruins and rubble out of the way.

Starscream and Demolishor hung back, making it obvious she'd have to attend to Megatron first. With a neutral expression, she started to patch him up, very aware of his strong, armoured body. To her surprise, he didn't smirk just stood there as she worked and the very second she was done, turned away.

"I'm going to check our new base out and then we shall see about getting new alt forms," He announced before striding away.

"Very well, sir." Demolishor responded as he and Starscream were tended to next by Nightblade.

"How many Autobots were you fighting?" She asked curiously, wanting to know more about them.

"Three, including Optimus Prime," Starscream answered. "There was a Medic called Red Alert and a young soldier called Hot Shot."

"I see." She responded, then seemed to be annoyed she had used the last of the supplies. With an annoyed sigh, she spoke. "That should do for now until I can find anymore supplies, if there is anymore hopefully... I'll return soon." She walked out of the Med Bay.

As Nightblade looked around for another Med Bay, she could see Cyclonus passing by, but surprisingly couldn't see her that much but for her optics slightly as they were in a darker place of the ship. Not surprised as thanks to her colour and, possibly, thinking this is why she lived up to her name, it made it hard for others to see her in the dark despite not using any method of ability or whatsoever, except maybe her optics could be seen. She pressed on forward.

_'Didn't they think to bring any supplies with them,'_ she thought to herself, they seemed very disorganized. Oh well, she could only make do with what she had.

_'Hmm... I could've sworn I just saw a faint glow of red... Megatron? No, no... The sight was too short, he wouldn't be that short... But wouldn't hurt to think!'_ Cyclonus snickered to himself, but couldn't help but roar into a cackle.

Nightblade jumped at the cackle, for Primus's sake, did that Cyclonus laugh all the time. She shuddered, she wasn't used to such rough Mechs and she was stuck with them for goodness knew how long.

She thought to herself. _'First the uneasy feeling of that Megatron, now Cyclonus is creeping me out... Demolishor and Starscream seem to be the more stable of the entire Decepticons... Or I hope they are...-'_ Nightblade's Optics turned to a door that seemed to be slanted to the side. _'Ah, another Medical Bay... This one doesn't seem so damaged than the others but... This door's inoperable, damn it...'_ Studying the slanted door but tried nonetheless to hopefully break it down.

It groaned as she shoved at it, parts of it crumbling away but others holding firm. Growling, she shoved at it some more, trying to open it up enough to get in. Sadly, she wasn't able to open the door properly but she had made a big enough gap to squeeze through. Brushing off rust and dust, she examined the new Med Bay which seemed to be in a better state than the last one.

"Wow, more supplies in here... Might as well possibly do something about this one seeing it's in better condition, I wouldn't want to use the other Med Bay..." Nightblade began gathering most of the materials then somehow squeezing her way back out while being very careful not to get her wings caught in the sides. After making it through to the other side, she traced her steps back to the other Med Bay, silently.

She didn't meet anyone for which she was grateful and made it back to the first Med Bay without hassle.

"I found another one," She told Starscream and Demolisher who didn't seem to have anything better to do. "It's much better stocked, I can finish your repairs."

The two turned their optics to her, then nodded. "May as well show us this other Med Bay once you finish tending to us." Starscream spoke, but then noticed she was slightly dusty after she came closer to finish tending to his and Demolishor's injuries. "What happened to yourself? You're covered in pieces of rusted rubble and dust."

"I had some difficulty getting into the Med Bay," She explained, sorting through the supplies she'd brought. "The door isn't working and is inoperable, it was all I could do to get into the room."

"We'll sort that out for you," Demolishor offered which made her smile.

"Can you both tell me more about this war?" She asked. "If I'm going to be a Decepticon, I think I should know more about the history."

As requested, Demolishor and Starscream explained more to her about the war between the Autobots and Decepticons but made sure to keep some parts of it a secret as to not alarm her or possibly lose her as an ally.

"And these Mini-Cons are vital for turning the tide of the war?" She questioned and they nodded, they were at a complete stalemate with the Autobots and only the Mini-Cons could make a real difference.

"We all had Mini-Con partners at one point," Starscream said in his raspy voice. "But they all fled along with the Autobot Mini-Cons, they couldn't bare to be separated."

Despite not showing it, for a short moment she seemed to be rather comfortable around Starscream. Possibly the reason he's also a Seeker, despite not knowing him enough, smiling to herself in her processor. "Mini-Con partners?" She spoke. "Is that how they're designed? To bond a partnership with the Transformer it desires to be with?" She slightly tilted her head in confusion.

"We're not sure if that's their original purpose," Starscream said with a shrug. "But they have that ability and once we bond, our power is enhanced and we gain special abilities."

"They used to be workers," Demolishor murmured, almost to himself.

Nightblade's antenna twitched, turning to Demolishor as she partially caught what he said, but pushing that thought aside, she finally backed up from the two Mechs. "Finished, anything still hurts?" She asked.

"No, you did a good job," Starscream said with a small smile.

Just then, the two Mechs froze and she saw they were receiving a comm message.

"What is it?" She asked when they relaxed.

"Megatron wants to see us," Was the simple reply.

Nightblade responded with a nod, first closing up most of the supplies she opened then left the Med Bay with the two Mechs, following behind.

"What do you think he wants?" She asked and Starscream said.

"Probably to plan our next move, we'll have to move fast if we're going to obtain Mini-Con partners before the Autobots."

"I see..." Nightblade then lost herself in thoughts but while keeping most of her optics focused on following. Finally, they came to a room where it seems that Megatron had made his throne room, and the Mech himself standing at a computer. The Femme moved to the side to stand by Demolishor's right, optics focused with no emotion towards Megatron, stating she's quietly listening as her arms crossed over her chest.

"You called us, Megatron?" She said, trying her best to sound like she's part of the team.

"I did indeed," He replied with a smirk and she suddenly saw a little robot sitting on his knee. "See what I found outside the base... My old Mini-Con partner, Leader-1."

"That's a Mini-Con?" She softly gasped, he was so small.

The Mini-Con beeped and inclined his head, which indicated an affirmative.

Nightblade wasn't sure what to say, she seemed to show a hint of surprise on her face. "My guess is... There are more of these things than one, right?"

"There are hundreds," Megatron said with a nod. "And I attend to collect each and every single one of them."

"What about the Autobots sir, they might have those three Mini-Cons already?" Starscream couldn't help but point out.

With an optic brow raised, she looked at both Megatron then Starscream. "...Three Mini-Cons were already awakened?" She tried her best not to sound so curious, as to hopefully not anger the tyrant leader. In a way she would hide behind Demolishor but knowing she doesn't seem to have anyone she trusts fully, yet...

"Yes, some human children appear to have found them and it may have been them who activated the signal," Megatron said dismissively. "We will go after them first, it should not be difficult to take Mini-Cons from mere children."


	2. Chapter 2

The Femme thought for a moment, then spoke. "Which reminds me... About earlier... Didn't you say that we would be getting alternate forms to hide our presence from these organics? Has some been found for us to use?"

"Yes, I found some suitable ones," Megatron said with a nod, getting up and moving over to a computer. "Here we are, I even found one for you Nightblade."

The Mechs observed the vehicles chosen for them as Nightblade looked at one of them she found interesting, seeming that the organics were moving away a jet known as the _F-14 Tomcat_, as she scanned it after the others were done with scanning theirs, she felt the changes surge throughout her body as she scanned and when it had finished, she looked at herself in surprise to see she was now entirely different, her Neutral Insignias were surprisingly replaced with the Decepticon Insignias.

"Much better," She heard Megatron murmur and knew he was referring to her new insignia. She smiled weakly, that wasn't what she'd been expecting.

Nightblade's optics turned to hearing Megatron speak, then to the other three Mechs who seem to be somewhat admiring their new appearances after scanning their new forms. She, herself seemed to feel a bit shy, feeling a bit unsure she could get used to her new appearance but she did look rather clean again after the scanning.

"We're going back to Earth," Megatron suddenly annouched. "All of us and we shall keep an optic for those children."

All three replied with "Yes, sir!" while Nightblade kept silent as she nodded.

"What... What will we do if we find those children?" she couldn't help but question.

"If the Mini-Cons aren't with them, then we will bargain them in exchange for handing them over." He responded with a smirk, he was plotting.

"And if they are?" She asked quietly, not liking that smirk.

"You'll see, my dear." Was all he said, then gave the order for all to head to the Warp Gate as he marched his way in the direction of it.

She bit her lip, she didn't like that he wouldn't give her a straight answer. Oh, she really hoped he didn't plan to hurt those organics, especially if they were children. Maybe she could take charge of them, make sure nothing happened to them.

As they made their way to the Warp Gate, they warped to the coordinates that had been placed in.

Nightblade moved in beside they, idly wondering what this planet would be like. From what she'd been told, it was a completely organic one, teeming with organic life, including an intelligent species called humans.

As they were fully warped down to Earth on the exact coordinates, Nightblade felt a bit queasy as she's still not used to the fact of warping, feeling like she could purge her tanks but thankfully isn't. 'Primus, I need to get used to this...' She muttered to herself in her processor, but as soon as she felt the rays of the sunlight on her, Nightblade immediately shielded her optics in discomfort, a snarl forming on her lips which revealed to be fangs.

"Is something the matter?" Starscream asked in concern as she shied away from the bright sunlight

"I should've asked before warping..." She spoke softly, the light's irritation changing her tone a bit to annoyed. "I'm... Blind in the daylight... Unless I get a special visor that helps me see in direct light... It's how I was created." She finished with a sigh.

Megatron made an annoyed sound before gesturing to a woodland, which offered shading.

"Very well, you will go there and observe us, we will deal with your... Problem later."

"F-Forgive me... Megatron..." She trembled under hearing his annoyance while making her way to the shading. Once in the shade, she could see a little better now. Tilting her head downwards with a silent sigh. 'Stupid disadvantage of mine... Why did I have to be sparked to the Sun and Moon family...?'

Demolishor raised an optic brow, he had never heard of a Transformer that would be blind to the sunlight. Would it be a curse of Primus? The thought running through his processor but pushed it aside for now as he awaited for Megatron's command.

They were all scanning, searching for those children and the Mini-Cons, hoping to discover them before the Autobots did.

"Perfect," Megatron said, his lips curling into a cold smirk as he finally caught sight of them, riding the Mini-Cons who had adopted earth style forms.

Cyclonus seemed eager, either by wanting to transform into his alt mode and swoop down to grab the Mini-Cons and the children if he had to or probably want to feel the adrenaline rush of shooting any hidden autobots that may be present nearby keeping hidden optics on them.

"H-How should we approach them, Megatron sir?" Demolishor asked, ignoring Cyclonus' eagerness.

"Surround them," Megatron commanded. "On each side so they can't get away and then we will take the Mini-Cons and the children is necessary."

With an evil smile, he added.

"If Optimus has found any Mini-Cons like we have, he will be forced to hand them over."

"Yes sir!" Demolishor saluted as he and the others began their move as told.

Cyclonus cackled to himself as he preferred to take a look around if any autobots were near the kids.

So far, they hadn't detected any but that could easily change in a moment. And Cyclonus was really hoping it would, he hadn't shot at any Autobots in a good few cycles.

Soon, the three Mechs had manuevered their way in surrounding them, Cyclonus transforming back into his bot mode and slowly descending to the ground as the others soon transformed.

A few distance back, Nightblade had begun to grow a bit curious as to what's going on, she got up as she made her way to the other side of the terrain where there looked like a trail of shade for her to protect her optics. She wished herself it were night out so that she could see much better but knowing she has to bear with the light until they got back to base so that hopefully maybe one of the 'Cons later could help construct a visor for her.

She could hear a lot of noise, Megatron was laughing and the children appeared to be yelling but all of a sudden, there was a horn and a loud crash.

"What in Primus?" She exclaimed, wishing even more that she could see what was going on.

Wishing not to remain on the ground any longer, she stubbornly took to the skies, transforming into her alt mode and somewhat used her wings a bit to block the sun from her visual sight after gaining a fair amount of altitude, she could see overhead that her teammates are struggling to grab the kids. _'I wonder if theres something I can do to assist in grabbing them... Last thing I want sadly is to make a wrong move...'_ Shuddering at the many possibilities of a wrong move she might accidentally perform.

Cyclonus and the others somewhat seemed to struggle attempting to grab one of the Mini-Cons and/or the kids.

"Aww, come here, you little brats," Demolishor complained, trying to seize the kids but the Mini-Cons were running rings round with the Decepticons with their human cargo.

As Nightblade struggled to get a better view of the situation, she then seemed a bit surprised. _'I can't tell but I think their armour might be in the way...'_ The sound of her engines roaring in the sky somewhat caught most of the others' attentions below as she turned around and flew downwards, converting back into bot mode with her arm still shielding her optics as she slowly descends downwards, in hopes of trying to grab one of them carefully, her interest seeming to flare up about the organics.

They were very similar in size to the Mini-Cons and their overall body shape was very similar although there were clear differences. She was fascinated by them, they looked so delicate and yet they weren't just giving up, they were trying to escape from the heavily armoured Mechs who could easily crush them if they wanted to.

If they did capture one of them, she hoped she could spend a bit of time with them, they appeared to be able to understand the Mechs. And she in turn, recognized a few mixed yells as the kids clung to their Mini-Cons.

As with the rest of the Mechs and due to the sunlight, she was unsuccessful in grabbing them as they maneuvered and wiggled about again trying to avoid being grabbed. _'Curses...'_ Ascending back up so that she wouldn't be in the way of the others trying to grab them. _'I have a feeling Megatron's going to blow another fuse...'_

"For goodness sake," Megatron did indeed roar. "They are mere children, box them in and grab them, what are you waiting for!?"

"Yes sir," Chorused the Mechs as they attempted to carry out his orders.

She couldn't help but smile, it was actually funny seeing little children outwit the large adult Mechs.

_'These organics are sure interesting smart little creatures... I don't understand why these beings have not been written in most Medical Officer books I've read... But while I'm here, it should provide some good amount of quality now that I think about the amount of Mini-Cons stuck in this planet... I'd probably would be the first Medical Officer to study them!'_ She giggled silently to herself.

Very pleased with this train of thought, she looked down again to see Starscream finally managed to catch one of the children and Mini-Cons. It was a little orange Mini-Con with a rider that looked distinctingly different from the other two making her think they might be different genders. The human screamed and clutched her Mini-Con who hugged her as Starscream raised his hand triumphantly.

"It's about time," Megatron said grumpily, the other two were still evading his men.

Nightblade decided to give it another go, descending carefully trying to reach out for them. Keeping herself angled while her arm still draped over her head to continue shielding her optics from the sunlight. _'Almost... There...'_ She muttered to herself, trying to grab at least one of them or their Mini-Cons.

"No, don't hurt them," She captured one called out, obviously afraid she would hurt them when that couldn't be further from her intentions.

Nightblade suddenly ceased her moves, turning to the voice but unfortunately the voice she turned to unconsciously that the rays of the sun had hit her optics directly as she screeched in shock, descending but just using enough of her thrusters lightly to avoid crashlanding onto the other humans, crashing into some trees. Immediately she regained her footing but her vision had gone more blurry and bright thanks to her stupidity of turning towards Starscream's direction. _'I have a bad feeling about this...'_ Without hesitation, not wanting to possibly become injured by Megatron or possibly his followers, she tried once again, despite now on the ground, to help reach out grabbing onto either of the boys or Mini-Cons.

"Hey, watch out Femme," Cyclonus yelped and she heard him making a frantic movement to avoid her.

"I'm trying," She growled, as an odd thought occured to her, how come the Autobots hadn't appeared.

Demolishor was able to grab hold of the remaining humans and Mini-Cons after the whole incident, being careful not to squeeze too hard. "This is strange... Where are those Autobots, anyways? It's all too easy, Megatron sir..." He turned to his leader after achieving the others.

_'Oh dear... Ohhhhh dear... I just know he's going to have my aft for screwing up... Now I feel doubtful I'll have that visor made...'_ Nightblade cursed to herself in her processor as she straightened herself after hearing Demolishor had gathered the others but keeping her optics shielded.

"Hmm," Megatron said. "I suppose it is a little odd but I don't particularly care. We have the Mini-Cons and some little hostages, when Optimus does show up, he'll have no choice but to give me more Mini-Cons."

"Hey, you leave our friend alone," One of the humans in Demolishor's hands yelled indignantly.

The Femme Seeker then spoke rather softly but to the surprise of the humans, emotionlessly. "Now that we have the Mini-Cons, what shall we do now with the hostages, Megatron... Sir?" Trying to sound like an actual soldier, which would take time for her to get used to.

"We're going to keep them until Optimus shows us," Megatron stated before pausing and saying. "If you wish, you may take charge of them."

With a nod, all Nightblade said was "Very well."

The humans seemed rather terrified of how Nightblade was comparing to the others, her emotionless status seemed to frighten probably one or two of them as they were handed over to the Femme, who honourably took them.

"What about Grindor and them others?" One of them exclaimed fearfully. "Please don't hurt them, they just want to be free."

Nightblade lowered her head so that her optics were upon the hostages, not saying a thing until she looked towards Megatron again, wondering if he could be saying something else very soon, being extra careful she doesn't apply too much pressure to her hostages but a very faint smile formed on her faceplate, liking how soft they felt under her metallic skin as they slightly squirmed a bit.

"Free?" Megatron scoffed. "They are weapons, children, to be used by their more powerful counterparts and they are going to obey me."

"Not if they don't want to," The darker coloured one said angrily.

"Hmph." Cyclonus spoke up. "These kids are annoying..." The helicopter crossing his arms in irritation, growing tired of hearing their complaints and cries. "I say we just leave them and just be off with the Mini-Cons alone!"

"We're not going anywhere without our friends," The one with a red garmet on, impressing Nightblade. They must really care about their friends.

"Silence, you little brats," Megatron half roared but they still managed to glare at him. "In our presence, you will refer to us with respect or there will be consequences."

Carefully, Nightblade picked up one of them by the scruffs of their shirts, but using one of her fingers to act as balance so they weren't at least dangling too much as she examined Rad whom she had plucked from the three. _'Hmm... Interesting... I just don't understand what is this they wear... Certainly not armour...'_

Starscream then spoke. "Megatron, sir. Why not alert the Autobots to our location and demand them to hand over their Mini-Cons?"

Eyeing the kids with narrowed optics, Megatron then looked back at Starscream and offered him a tight smile.

"Not a bad idea Starscream, do it."

"What are you going to do to them?" Asked the child she was holding.

Megatron then looked in their direction with a sneer. "Oh, you'll see."

"I hope those Autobots kick your asses," The dark one said mulishly.

_'Hmm... Like all other beings... I was expecting them to be afraid of those taller and bigger than them but I suppose even they can have a strong spark like these kids can. Such impressive courage.'_ Nightblade thought to herself, very amused with their bravery.

"Any more insolence and I might forget I need you to attract that fool Optimus Prime," Megatron said in a warning growl, not realizing just how close the Autobots really were.

_**...**_

"...She's close, I can sense her." Sunblade said with the slight twitch of her antenna. Without hesitation, she transformed and took to the skies, her form an F-15 Eagle as she scouts ahead.

"Your twin?" Optimus questioned and she sent an affirmative. "Well, she might not fully understand the sitaution if she's with the Decepticons."

"Optimus, sir... I'm really concerned about Sunblade... She hasn't exactly completed her training after that message we got from the Decepticons caught our attention. What if the Decepticons detect her and shoot her down?" Hot Shot spoke, then finished with. "I say we take them out while we can now they're here on Earth before they hurt her!"

"I don't think they would," Red Alert interjected. "They must know their Femme has a twin, I think it's more likely they'll try to convince her to their side."

"I agree," Optimus said softly. "She will provide a distraction while we rescue those children and the Mini-Cons. Spread out, we will take them by surprise."

Sunblade's voice flared to life over the comm. **/Optimus, I found some other 'bots here and I've located my sister, Nightblade. Strangely she seems to be carrying something in her hands and-/** She was cut off in a gasp as she could definitely see the Mini-Cons in her hands. Her voice returned to the comm. **/She's got Mini-Cons! Oho, that's it... She is going down!/** The comm was terminated as they could hear blaster shots going off in the distance which erupted from Sunblade as they see her nosediving towards the location.

_'Oh no...'_ Hot Shot then transformed and sped on ahead, knowing Sunblade would need back up.

Red alert and Optimus shared a glance before both transformed and headed off, in order to circle the Decepticons who should be pretty distracted by now.

Optimus drove fast, he had to prevent Megatron from hurting innocent children and enslaving those Mini-Cons. he came upon a scene of utter confusion as a dark Femme yelped, trying to shield some children while the other 'Cons fired at Sunblade. Aiming right at Megatron, he increased his speed and roared forward.

Sunblade was in the air trying her best to avoid Cyclonus, who took the skies upon spotting her and immediately identifying that the jet is another Femme, eager to bring her down without using his blasters while avoiding her blaster which behaved much like a human mounted machine gun. She was continously spraying in a straight line trying to hit the Decepticons still on the ground but missing, while trying to elude and attempt after attempt to shoot the helicopter trying to come at her.

"Sunblade," Nightblade gasped out as Starscream turned to her and said.

"You know her?"

"Yes, that's my twin, how did she get here...?"

Her question was answered when Optimus barrelled into Megatron who was sent flying. A moment later, Red Alert came charging over, transforming and punching Demolishor who fell with a yell. Starscream wheeled round with a snarl as Hot Shot now came roaring onto the scene.

_'Autobots...'_ She activated her thrusters as to avoid being attacked, wanting to make sure she has both the Mini-Cons and children safe but dared not to go too high in case any of the humans had fears of heights. With one free hand. She could only watch as she had no weapon on her as the battle happened between the two warring factions, but also kept her optics on her twin sister. _'So it seems as the same with I, the Autobots must have found her in the same manner...'_

"Hold on tight," She informed the humans and Mini-Cons and they obeyed, they had no choice.

"Sunblade, what are you doing?" She demanded.

"What are you doing?" Her sister demanded in response.

"Not surprising to find you here with these... These Autobots..." She snapped, usual emotionless voice. "I was wondering why I was sensing your presence a while back at the base..." Her Optics dimming in a manner of squinting.

Sunblade had finally shot Cyclonus down as the Helicopter tumbled back to the ground as she transformed to bot mode, surprising the kids that she looked exactly the same except that most of the armour varied very differently as due to the different jet models they scanned. "It pains me, dear sister, that you would join the Decepticreeps." Her sky blue optics also dimmed in irritation. "I'm also surprised you're able to withstand the sun despite it's not so good for you."

Bristling with indignation, Nightblade spat.

"Thank you for the concern but I'm doing just fine. And you're going to hurt the children and Mini-Cons if you keep charging in guns blazing."

"I'm trying to save them," Sunblade yelled back as below, Optimus wrestled with Megatron while Red Alert dealt with Cyclonus and Hot Shot with Starscream.

Nightblade bit her lower lip, unsure of what to do and knowing if she provoked her younger twin sister any further, she probably wouldn't hesitate to fire again even with the Mini-Cons and Humans safely in her hands which she hopes will not happen, she's been itching to start attacking Sunblade right here and right now. "Hmph, how can you save them without blazing your weapons at me, then, I wonder... I highly doubt you can catch me like you haven't for all these years."

"Put them down and I'll show you what I can do," Sunblade stated with exaggerated confidence.

Nightblade narrowed her optics and glanced around, trying to find a safe place to put the Mini-Cons and humans. Spotting the trees, she decided they would be as good a place as ever.

"Stay here, out of sight," She told them, placing them in a high tree. "You'll be safe here."

After Nightblade had placed the children and mini-Cons onto the tall tree, she turned to face her younger sister, transforming into her _F-14 Tomcat_ mode as Sunblade did the same into her _F-15 Eagle_ mode.

"Lets see what you've got, traitor!" Nightblade roared out as they began fighting in the air, using their machine gun blasters. They haven't seemed to bother that they kept nearly almost hitting their own teammates from time to time while trying to shoot each other down. Nightblade being careful not to let the sun's rays hit her vision.

"She's been holding back on us," Megatron muttered before shoving Optimus back. "So Prime, it seems you found the twin sister and what a sister she is. She does not appear to be quite sane."

"We'll see," Optimus replied coolly before ducking a blow.

After a few short minutes of maneuvering and shooting, Sunblade then decided to use the sun to her advantage, first luring Nightblade into turning. Once the timing was done, she got out of the way of the sun's rays which blinded Nightblade instantly, causing her to what seemed to be stalling as she crash lands to the ground, automatically reverted back to her bot form as she crashes with a loud thud to the ground near Hot Shot and Starscream.

With a snarl, she quickly got back up to find her sister raining blaster shots her way, getting out of the way in time. "Not bad, sister. But you'll need to do better than use my weaknesses!" Rubbing her optics for a short moment but before she knew it, Sunblade had swooped over and grabbed the kids and Mini-Cons. "NO!" She charged forward towards her.

"Leave them alone."

"No way, they're coming with me," Sunblade retorted. "I'll see you later."

And she Warped away as Nightblade cursed royally, knowing this would get her in major trouble with Megatron and the others.

"You've lost Megatron, the Mini-Cons and children are safe," Optimus said as he saw Sunblade leave."

Megatron's optics flashed and he bared his fangs before growling in a low tone. "This is not over Optimus, this is only the beginning. Next time, you won't be able to save them." And he Warped away, followed quickly by his men and Nightblade.

Optimus, Hot Shot, and Red Alert soon warped back to their base where Sunblade was waiting with the kids and Mini-Cons safe and sound in her hands. Surprised about how her optics glimmered and sparkled on looking at the Mini-Cons "They're so adorable...!" She spoke in a cutsy puppy-eyed voice.

"Just look at them," She gushed before remembering she was holding the children too. "Oh... um, could you take them?" She asked in a rush, holding out the children to a mystified Hot Shot who took them and she immediately hugged the Mini-Cons.

"Hey!" the kids complained at being handed over like spare parts.

Optimus raised an optic brow, she loved the Mini-Cons but not so the children?

"Are you alright?" He asked the children gently.

They were a bit surprised, unsure what to say as they were shocked at how gentle Optimus' voice is. "Yeah, we're okay..." One of them spoke, feeling unsure of the 'bots around them and holding them."

Sunblade gasped as she straightened herself up. "F-Forgive me... I'm just really... Not used to organics..." She spoke in a really shy voice as she gently sets the Mini-Cons down so they can hop out of her hands. As they are off her hands, she shyly backed away from Hot Shot.

"It's okay," one of them said, managing to recover herself. "I... I'm Alexis and this is Rad and Carlos. Your the Autobots, aren't you?"

"We are, you seem to know who we are already?" Optimus said, trying to set them at their ease.

"We read up about you dude," Carlos stated. "High Wire and the others took us into their old ship and showed us some stuff. We know that horned dude was Megatron."

"Strangely this Megatron person is unknown to me... As everyone else here to me... In a way..." She then noticed that she caught the kids' attention. "I... I'm a Neutral... Neither Autobot or Decepticon, formally..." Shyly finishing as her head tilted downwards out of complete shyness.

"How come you're with the Autobots and who was that other lady?" Carlos questioned.

"My sister," She said shortly. "Nightblade, she appears to have joined the Decepticons."

"She seemed worried about us," Rad said slowly. "She wanted to know what Megatron was going to do with us."

With a heavy sigh, Sunblade spoke. "My sister is a Medical Officer... So it explains why she's been concerned about you three." A pause, then "Like me, she was also formally a Neutral, assuming Megatron must have forced her into the ranks of the Decepticons but seeing as she had no desire to come back, even if I can read her emotionless state... I'm no genius but like her, I know a few things too, but I preferred more into the Mechanical field."

"How were you seperated?" Alexis asked.

Sunblade smiled sadly.

"Our creators were concerned for our safety at the beginning of the War, they appear to have placed us in stasis pods to sleep out the war. They placed us apart, maybe so we'd be harder to find. The Autobots found and revived me and the 'Cons appear to have done the same with her."

"Not much else I know... But the past is the past, Nightblade isn't the same as before now that she's with the 'Cons." She finished as her smile faded, looking away as she crossed her arms over her chest in a manner of looking cold but more of a chill going down her back.

The kids glanced at each other, not sure what to say. Optimus now spoke.

"Megatron can be very persuasive when he wants to be, perhaps your sister felt she had no choice but to go with him?"

"I suppose so... I worry about what those brutes could be doing to her, but if she doesn't seem willing... Or as far as I know since she blocked herself away from me reading her thoughts and everything, I will never know..." Sunblade shook her head sighing. "If it's alright... I'm... I'm going to be alone for a while, now." She took her leave from the Warp Room.

"Hmm... I hope she's okay... I feel really sorry for her." Hot Shot spoke softly.

"She just needs to work some things out," Optimus said gently before saying to the kids. "I think we need to have a talk."

They nodded in agreement.

"We're here to recover the Mini-cons, to prevent them falling into the hands of the Decepticons," Optimus explained. "They wish to use them as weapons to take over our home planet of Cybertron."

"And you don't?" Rad asked shrewdly.

"We wish to liberate our Mini-Con brethren," Optimus said before adding. "Yes, we will need the Mini-Cons' help but if we can defeat the Decepticons, the Mini-Cons will not be slaves under us. We see them as equals, not just tools or weapons."

"Oh man, I wouldn't like to see our Mini-Cons become slaves to those Decepticreeps..." Carlos spoke in disgust, arms crossed.

"Yeah, they're our friends and we promised to protect them," Rad added hotly.

"They protected us from that Megatron guy so we're going to do the same for them."

"It will be dangerous," Red Alert couldn't help but say.

"We don't care, we're still going to do it." Alexis declared.

Sunblade secretly was listening on them, very surprised to hear that they would put their own lives for such cute little beings such as the Mini-Cons. But at the same time an ache echoed in her spark in worry hoping the Autobots do not bring them if they ever encounter a Mini-Con in their journeys. After she's heard enough, she began to walk away from the place.

Hot Shot wasn't sure what to say but only said. "It's more important that you kids keep safe. This is a war that's been going on..."

"We know, we read about it," Alexis said with a small smile. "But it's been brought here, to our home."

"Are... Are there going to be more Decepticons?" Rad asked. "Are they going to attack other humans?"

"Seeing they, like us, also had adopted vehicle modes, I highly doubt they would... I still wouldn't count on it however..." Optimus said with a sigh. "Decepticons are deceiving types. As well as I hope there will not be more along the way as we search and rescue these Mini-Cons."

"Just how many Mini-Cons are there?" asked Rad and Optimus replied.

"Hundreds, so we've got a lot to recover, I don't know how long it'll take us."

"The Command Center will notify us of any Mini-Con activity." Red Alert added.

"And then we go and kick some Decepticon aft," Hot Shot added enthusiastically.

_**...**_

"You didn't tell us your sister was as insane as Cyclonus?" Megatron snarled at Nightblade who said quietly.

"I did not know she was going to appear like that, sir."

"Ha ha... Hey, what does he mean by that?" Cyclonus asked aloud but no one bothered to answer.

"Curse it," Megatron huffed. "We had those Mini-Cons and children in the palm of our hands and yet they got away."

"It is my fault, I had them perched on the tallest tree so that I could engage my sister in combat and that was when she got the chance as I was taken down... I'll try to work harder in the future." She spoke with barely a hint of emotion in her tone, her face blank and a hint of no emotion as well. Deep down, she is actually afraid of the tyrant leader.

He narrowed his optics as he said coldly.

"And how will you do that if you are blinded each time we're on that mud ball during the day?"

The last few words were spoken in a half roar.

She avoided flincing, just.

"If I could design a visor, it would not be a problem sir," she said earnestly. "My sister knows my weakness but I know hers. I can handle her sir."

"And... I will require assistance in getting settled into my new Med Bay... The door is slanted and jamming the way. Completely out of commission." Casting her optics in shadow, not really wanting to meet his optics further as she's nearly lost her emotionless stance.

"We will need a good Med Bay," Demolishor pointed out, he didn't want to be without that.

"Yes, that is a good point," Megatron said slowly. "Very well, Cyclonus and Demolishor will assist you with that. Starscream, you will monitor the activities on Earth, see if you can detect any other Mini-Cons."

"Yes, sir." The Seeker responded.

"Dismissed," Megatron said curtly but as they started to leave, added. "You will of course, inform us all you know of your sister and her abilities."

"Will do." Nightblade said with a nod, taking her leave alongside Demolishor and Cyclonus so that they could help her with removing the damaged doorway blocking the Med Bay.

"She didn't seem happy to see you," Demolishor observed. "You two had a fight or something?"

"We don't always see optic to optic," she replied shortly.

"I often spent my time alone studying to become a Chief Medical Officer while avoiding to become bonded to one whom I have not met. I was a noble once but I never cared about nobility. Being a Medical Officer was all that mattered to me."

"Sunblade, on the other hand, wanted to become a Mechanic." She finished.

"She didn't want to Bond either but she was a lot more openingly against it than I."

"Hm... Never knew such thing existed." Cyclonus raised an optic brow. "I thought by Cybertronian law and custom or something you choose who you want to bond with." The helicopter shrugged.

"You do normally but that doesn't stop the Noble families arranging 'suitable' matches for their creations," She explained. "You couldn't just bond with anyone, they had to have something to offer, rank, skill, wealth..."

"I would find it hard to live like that..." Demolishor unsure of what else he could say.

They finally arrived at the front of the Med Bay, the wrecked door still in place where it was last time Nightblade wiggled her way onto the other side.

"Can we blow it up?" Cyclonus couldn't resist asking but Demolishor just gave him a look so the helicopter bot shrugged and started pulling the door free with his partner.

Nightblade couldn't help but give an emotionless chuckle. "Blowing stuff up your thing, isn't it?" She questioned Cyclonus, a slight smirk forming on her faceplate, showing some amusement.

"Oh yeah, nothing like it," He proclaimed proudly. "Don't you like it?"

The Femme Seeker only shrugged. "I've actually never blown anything up in my life. I've lived my life as a regular Cybertronian citizen. Never been in the army and so on." She then switched subjects after thanking the Mechs for ridding of the destroyed door. "I do have one question... Who makes devices and so? I'll need a visor made to shield my optics from any form of light other than sunlight..."

"Hmm, Starscream is good at that sort of thing," Demolishor said after a moment. "Talk to him about it."

Nightblade nodded. "Will do. I think I'll clean up the Med Bay, try to make it look like how it once was before this place crashed. Thank you again." Entering the Med Bay to start picking things up that have been knocked to the ground and cleaning the place up as best as she could.

Yawning, Cyclonus annouched he was going for a nap. Demolishor paused, asking if she needed any help but she shook her head, she wanted to take care of this by herself. He just shrugged and left her too it along with Cyclonus.

After perhaps spending 20 earth minutes tidying up the Med Bay and cleaning and organizing everything that's still useful, Nightblade remembered Demolishor telling her that Starscream's capable of creating devices, remembering that visor and not wanting to get another frightening scold from Megatron, she left the Med Bay in search of the Seeker. She was surprised to find him walking by as he seems to be either relocating to another room or his quarters. Reappearing out of the dark knowing he probably wouldn't see her. "Starscream...?" She spoke normally, after scanning no one else is around to hear her speak out of her emotionless tone. "Do you have a few minutes to spare?"

He looked at her for a moment before saying.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Demolishor said your good at designing things," She began

"That I am, is there something you need?" He asked.

"A visor," She said without preamble. "I can't afford to be weaken on Earth again, can you make me one?"

"It should take me about 5 to 10 earth minutes. I'll get to it." There was a pause, then the jet spoke again. "If I may ask, why do you shy from the light? I find it rare to see a fellow Seeker being unable to maneuver in direct sunlight."

She bit her lip, wondering if she should explain.

"If... Well... If I told you... Can you promise not... to Laugh?" Seeming shy and embarrassed to a point where her tone was turning partially emotionless but her faceplate showed she was feeling humiliated.

"I won't laugh," He said honestly.

"It's... A relation to my name basically... I can see far more in the night and darkness than I can in the sunlight. Which gives me an advantage due to my colours that I can blend very well where it seems I am invisible... Well, minus the fact that my optics can still be seen." Pausing for a few moments then continuing. "It's what I find a curse really... I was sparked like this. Ever since I had this, I never had much chance of flying freely as I should like my younger twin, Sunblade." She finished.

"So, you can't see very well in bright light but can see brilliantly in darkness?" He questioned and she nodded.

"You've got it, I enjoy flying by night, my sister by day, she doesn't like the dark like I do."

"Hmm... Very interesting." He spoke. "I better resume my duties. Maybe later, I could show you a thing or two more on being a Seeker. It's important that we keep our flight skills sharpened very often. I'll make sure to come get you when the visor is done." Starscream taking his leave.

"Thank you," She said, watching him go. He didn't seem repulsed by her admission or terribly interested but she didn't care. She was just grateful that he was going to make her visor and go flying with her later.

With a sigh, Nightblade returned to her quarters, or more likely her Med Bay. She also did a bit of changes where she dimmed down the lights so that it wasn't too bright but not too dark either, she had found a couple data pads she could use to record important things about being a Medical Officer as she got to work herself, using them carefully.

She recorded the recent events, she liked to do that in order to review her actions. And also the actions of others, especially her sister.

She sighed, she hoped she could make a better impression at the next Mini-Con hunt or would Megatron just leave her behind.

_'Ahhhh... Why me... If Megatron wants me to go again, I'll be thankful to Starscream for the visor, but at the same time I don't mind just remaining in the Med Bay with supplies ready if they come back injured or something...'_ She placed a data pad down before reaching for one of them to record information of all she knows about Sunblade for Megatron, suddenly remembering he wanted detailed information on her. _'Busy, busy, busy...'_

She knew her sister would be mad at her for doing this but she also knew, her sister would be doing the exact same thing. So she felt no guilt as she wrote down all Megatron needed to know.

_'Knowing that tyrant of a leader, he'll want this permanently.'_ She finished as she sets the datapad down before getting up, heading over to her berth to recharge, it wasn't the most comfortable but she had to bear with it despite it being a large one mostly fit for Mechs.

She had no idea what tomorrow would bring, all she wanted was to have a good long recharge.

_**-Next Earth Day-**_

She woke with a slight groan, her wings were a bit stiff but apart from that, she'd slept well. Yawning, she stretched and decided to try and find an Energon dispenser, she really needed a cube.

_'I Wonder if there is a rec room... Or some place where these guys have their down times with some Energon... This place is big for a wrecked scrap heap...'_ Nightblade maneuvered throughout the base searching for it, keeping close to the shadows as much as possible.

She finally heard the sound of voices and so headed in that direction. The Femme came into a large room where the Mechs were talking and sipping at Energon cubes. Megatron sat alone, idly drinking while staring out a view screen but glancing up as she entered.

She very slightly tensed as Megatron looked in her direction, but ignored it as she entered, getting a cube of energon for herself till she herself sat alone in the far back where it was more darker than the rest of the area, a habit of hers to keep to the dark.

"How is your Med Bay?" Megatron suddenly asked, making her jump a bit.

Nightblade silently kept quiet for a moment, then relaxed and spoke with her usual emotionless tone. "Perfect, it's all cleaned up and set. Oh yes, I almost forgot." Pausing to make a data pad appear out of sub-space and into her hand, standing back up to go present it to Megatron. "You requested for detailed information about my sister, here's hoping it satisfies you, sir."

His cold look change to a slight smirk as he took it.

"Thank you my dear, I'm sure it will be perfect."

With a nod, she walked back to her seat, indeed it looked like she had nearly disappeared invisible, as if she possessed an ability but she did not, but her red-orange coloured optics were still visible as she enjoyed her cube in peace.

"While we wait for a Mini-Con signal," Megatron said loudly. "We will all be training, we will not be bested by those Autobots again."

They all confirmed with a 'Yes, sir!', taking their leave to go train once they're finished. Nightblade lingered for a bit longer before deciding to also go and train with her fellow soldiers, but not sure what personal weapon could she possess other than her machine gun-like blaster that's only available in her alternate form.

She watched the others set up, Demolishor and Cyclonus looked like they were going to practise with blasters. But to her shock, Starscream detached one of his wings, transforming it into a sword.

Her optics blinked in surprise, not sure what she could say, but it did make her wonder if she could do something like that with a part of her alternate form. Losing herself deep in thoughts.

_'Wait a moment... Maybe...'_ She looked at her Vertical Stabilizers, which were on the sides of her lower legs as she seemed to command them at will to form daggers, flying towards her hands as she gripped onto them. _'I knew it, just like in that dream... But I don't even know how to use a weapon...'_ Silently sighing to herself.

Looking towards Starscream who clearly knew what he was doing, she wondered. Would he teach her how to wield her new weapons?

Shyly and feeling humiliated in a way, she came up to Starscream asking if he could teach her how to use her weapons. Her voice was lowered enough for him to hear and hopefully not caught by anyone else's audio receptors but Starscream's as she spoke in a normal casual voice.

"If you wish to learn and do everything I say, I will teach you."

Nightblade gave a determined nod. "I'm ready, Starscream."

He nodded and began by showing her the correct fighting stance to start, including defense and offense.

Nightblade listened carefully, nodding as she twirls her weapons around so that the daggers were facing backwards and the hilt forwards, seeming to adopt a sort of stance mixed in with his despite her weapon sadly is not a sword.

"That's good," He said quietly. "But you must practise constantly or you'll lose it. Until you become good, you should stick to defense and then move onto offense."

She slowly nodded, thinking for a moment until she took up a defense stance, but it still seemed to look like she was still open to be attacked. "I'm not sure how I can take up a defense state with two weapons in my hands, but I hope this stance is something I can come up with... Or what would you suggest?" Asking quietly.

"Hmm," He considered before saying. "Try bringing one weapon forward and the other back. _**IF**_ an attacker gets through the first blade, you can stop them with the second."

Nightblade twirled one of the daggers in her hand facing upwards, thinking for a moment again and took up the stance she tried to get it as close as he described. Though she seemed a bit tense, almost worrying Starscream would snap at her.

"Just relax," He advised, seeing how tense she was. "This is a non combat situation, you don't have to worry."

"Okay." She spoke, hardening her pose as her shaking finally stopped.

"That's better," Starscream said. "Remember, you must never show fear towards your opponents, you want to strike fear into them."

Slowly, she lowered her stance while keeping on alert, looking at her weapons which had a hint of purple glow in some parts of the blade and hilt in very thin lines, her Neutral moon insignia in the middle where it connected the blade and hilt. Focusing her optics back on Starscream as she spoke. "Anything else I could try out?"

"Try keeping your stance while remaining on the move," he suggested. "Fights are rarely stationary, you've got to get used to running for cover while still defending yourself."

Nodding, she took up her stance again while moving cautiously though in a way she seemed a bit embarrassed very slightly but did her best not to show it.

"Just practise," He instructed while falling into his own pattern. She watched him jealously, wishing that she could move like that. Would she ever?

Everyone froze in their tracks as the alarm blared to life.

"Hey, a Mini-Con alarm," Cyclonus said, stating the complete obvious.

Starscream rolled his optics before looking at Nightblade.

"Think you can handle it?"

Nightblade's face hardened slightly, nodding. "I'll do my best." Loosening pressure on her daggers as they slipped out of her hands, reforming back to her Vertical Stabilizers again attaching nicely back to her fore legs.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot... Is the visor done?" Stopping before she could start walking.

"Hmm, oh yeah, it is," he said. "I'll have to grab it on the way to the warp gate."

And with that, he transformed and zoomed back to the base as the others ran back to the base.

Cyclonus seemed rather jittery, anxious to shoot some Autobots as the screen appeared online, showing the location of where the Mini-Con is located near.

"I expect better results this time," Megatron growled to them in a very stern voice.

"Yes sir," they all chorused.

With that, everyone headed towards the Warp Room, Nightblade was lagging a bit behind Demolishor as she seemed rather spooked despite not showing it by Megatron's growling stern voice. 'I have a bad feeling about this... I just know it...' Looking back wondering if Starscream's gotten her visor.

She heard a noise behind her and saw Starscream catching up to her.

"Here is your visor," He panted, before quickly following in Megatron's footsteps.

"Thank you." Nodded, gently taking it as she attaches it to her helm, catching up to their normal pace. _'Things should makes things easier for me, now.'_ One of the Decepticons punching in the coordinates as the others stepped onto the Warp Gate waiting. Once the coordinates were in, they immediately joined up with them before they warped.

The area they arrived on was very cold, a deserted icy plain with brittle looking but sturdy grass. There was barely any cover for miles away meaning that any conflict would be an intense one. Nightblade grimaced, this felt like she was being thrown in the deep end but at least the light was dim. Her visor did seem to be working but she was still nervous about it.

_**...**_

"Another Mini-Con? Yay! I can't wait to see more of them! I bet they all look so different!" Sunblade's optics glimmered again as she dashes instantly to the Warp Gate.

"They do," Optimus agreed with a nod. "But don't let that distract you when we find them, this is a serious business."

"I know," She sighed. "But... They are so cute."

"I think they're cute too," Alexis spoke up from Hot Shot's cab as the boys rolled their eyes and grinned.

As everyone got into the warp room, they all one by one transformed into their alt forms.

"Initating Warp drive," Red Alert said as the machine roared to life.

"Launch," Optimus commanded and a second later they were shooting through the Warp portal.

In almost what felt like a short moment, one by one they had warped to the coordinates that were punched in. "Ugh, I'm still not used to warping... But it's really peaceful around here..." Sunblade moved a little high in the air and transformed to her bot mode, activating her thrusters as she looked around.

"It's beautiful," sighed Alexis as the boys stared around, it was very desolute.

"I think we might be in Canada," Suggested Rad. "It looks like the tundra."

"We are indeed," Red Alert agreed as he started scanning the surrounding area.

"We'd better spread out," Optimus said. "We've got a lot of gorund to cover, kids, you'd better go with Hot Shot. Sunblade, can you scout up ahead?"

"Sure!" She said cheerfully, converting back into her F-15 and gunned her engines as she shot forth.

"She's some girl," Carlos whistled as Hot Shot laughed. "She sure is Carlos."

"If only she isn't so afraid of us..." Alexis said with concern, sighing. "She's a really cheerful person. Easy to get along with."

"Hey, she'll warm up to you," Hot Shot assured them. "Not many transformers ever met organics so she's probably just unsure about how to act."

"Her sister seems to like us more," Rad said thoughtfully. "Is that odd for a Decepticon?"

"Well, she's only been a Decepticon for a cycle or two," Hot Shot said, a shrug in his voice. "So, I suppose she's not a real 'Con yet."

Alexis kept her eyes peeled for anything as the boys chatted away with Hot Shot, her thoughts were on Nightblade, while she remembered seeing her emotionless expression, it still occured to her that it seemed like she only had that expressionless look as a mask. _'Could that be her way of shyness unlike Sunblade?'_

She actually hoped she could see Nightblade again, without the other Decepticons there of course. She especially didn't like that brute Megatron, it was because of him that the Mini-Cons had been forced to flee their homeworld as he wanted to enslave them.

The comm' then flared to life, Sunblade's voice heard. **/A-Anyone there? I think I found the Decepticons! Forgive me, I'm still new to using a comm'...!/** Sounds of blasters firing were heard slightly in the background.

"Sunblade, take evasive actions," Optimus ordered over the comm, he was clearly racing to her location. "I'll cover you. Hot Shot, you and the kids continue searching for the Mini-Cons, Red Alert and I are going to engage the Decepticons."

"Yes, sir!" Hot Shot responded.

"I hope Sunblade will be alright." Rad said as he looked at his two friends. "Being new to war..."

"She'll be fine, at least she can fly," Hot Shot said. "Besides, Megatron will be totally focused on Optimus, he always goes for him."

In another part of the area, Red Alert finally caught up with Optimus Prime as in sight they found Sunblade flying towards them but being chased by Cyclonus. In front of them on the ground were the other Decepticons.

"Red Alert, help Sunblade, I'll take care of the others," Optimus ordered and Red Alert instantly obeyed, shooting straight for Cyclonus before transforming and firing at the helicopter.

Cyclonus dodged the first few hits from Red Alert but was instantly hit by the next set of lasers on his side, causing him to transform and focus on the CMO as Sunblade got far enough and transformed. At will, both her wings formed into a two-handed sword, gunning her thrusters as she charged towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mediziner's Notes: I recommend to visit my DeviantART (Which is the same name as on here) to read up on the information of my Twin OCs if some of you wish to know about them... I don't think I can put website links but it can't be difficult to find me._

_Enjoy!_

"Hey!" She shrieked. "Over here, you big lug."

"What?" Cyclonus yelped before spotting. "Hey baby, what's your problem?"

"Hmph, what's my problem!? You are!" Sunblade continued swinging her sword towards Cyclonus though she wasn't swinging as fast enough, not used to the weight of her own weapon.

"Ahh," She cried as her momentum meant she crashed into Cyclonus instead of her weapon.

"Argh," Cyclonus yelped as they both went spinning out of control, heading straight towards the ground.

Optimus was busy focused on Megatron and Demolishor, but strangely he wondered where were the two seekers? His optics widened as he figured out where they could've possibly gone.

"Hot Shot, watch out, we're missing the Seekers," He called urgently over the comm, unable to do more as Megatron was upon him.

"Got it sir," Hot Shot replied before telling the kids grimly. "Looks like we're about to get some company kids, you'd better hold on."

They nodded, immediately noticing they were already on the radar and coming towards them at full speed.

"Here they come!" Rad cried.

"Alright, get ready," Hot Shot called, increasing his speed so that the Seekers wouldn't catch up to them so quickly.

Their blasters flared to life as they tried to shoot down Hot Shot but his speed proved almost too fast for their blasters to catch him. Though it seemed they stopped where as they sped on forward, planning something else.

"Oh man, that's close!" Carlos said as he saw them stopped firing, but didn't get why they were speeding ahead of them. "I don't get it, they stopped firing but...?"

Alexis watched as Nightblade and Starscream flew over them and now they were in front of them as they reverted back to their bot forms. "Hot Shot, look out!" She gasped.

"Hold on," He commanded, swerving to one side and going into a spin, making it harder for the Seekers to hit him but also meaning he couldn't continue fleeing.

The kids all screamed and were very relieved when Hot Shot managed to stop.

"Everyone out, use Laserbeak to get under cover, I'll take care of them," He commanded opening his doors.

The kids all scrambled out and took cover near some large trees nearby, Rad pulled out Laserbeak from his pocket and told the command to find the Mini-Con.

They watched as Hot Shot transformed and started engaging the Decepticon Seekers who were working surprisingly well together. Hot Shot was only just able to hold his own against them.

On the other side of the Tundra, Megatron and Demolisher were occupied with Optimus and Red Alert while Cyclonus was still occupied with Sunblade, who are both on the ground, both engaged in melee except Sunblade had been disarmed of her weapon.

"Hahahaha, a cute little thing like you shouldn't go around swinging something too big for you!" Cyclonus cackled as he dodged and sometimes blocked Sunblade's fists, having too much fun to even return a punch.

"I'll show you who's cute," She snarled, trying to punch his laughing face but unfortunately, only hitting his chest.

"Ha, ha, hey, why don't you come over to _our_ side?" He asked, trying to look enticing. "Me and you could have a lot of fun if you did, baby."

"Me? Join you? Not a chance!" With another punch attempted, Cyclonus dodged then grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm, now behind her and keeping her firmly still as she tried to squirm free but the helicopter's grip was too strong for her.

"Hmph, such a shame... I really would hate to hurt you but I sadly must." His cackling tone now sounding serious.

"Let go of me!" She hissed, still squirming.

"Not until you show me some respect," He growled, holding her arm tightly so she couldn't get away. "Unless you're on our side, the right side, that means I can do whatever I like to you."

"Don't you dare," she gasped, squirming madly.

"Cyclonus, quit messing around," Megatron suddenly barked. "Either take her out, or look for the Mini-Con."

"Yes sir..." He grumbled as he throws Sunblade roughly to the ground before transforming into the air and taking off to search for the Mini-Con.

Meanwhile, Nightblade and Starscream were still engaged fighting Hot Shot. The Femme dashing towards him everytime he's distracted, trying to get close enough to land one of her daggers on him.

"Hey, watch it," Hot Shot yelped, as one of her blades almost buried its self in his shoulder.

"Uhh, almost," She ground out, he was so quick she could barely get close enough to do anything.

"Just keep at him," Ordered Starscream, still firing at Hot Shot.

She continued, backing up everytime Hot Shot aimed his blaster at her and reflecting most of the blasts while sometimes getting hit. Again, she lunged at him again with her daggers very quickly using her thrusters to give her a little extra speed, swinging them swiftly towards him.

"Ahh," He cried as she finally managed to score a hit even if it was only on his arm.

"Hot Shot," The kids cried before ducking as Starscream glanced in their direction. Thankfully, he wasn't interested in them right now.

Cautiously, Nightblade backed up a few steps, her stance still indicating she's still planning to attack.

Hot Shot gritted his teeth, his wound was bleeding but he ignored it. He carefully backed away from both Seekers, hoping that the Mini-Con would be found soon. He was only just managing to keep them away.

Nightblade sidestepped in a motion of circling, keeping her grip firm on her daggers, optics dimming in a manner of squinting, beginning to snarl as her fangs begun to reveal.

Hot Shot stared in surprise at her fangs, they uncomfortably reminded him of Megatron's.

Just before Nightblade could strike, she could hear Carlos calling out to Optimus and Red Alert on the comm' that Laserbeak found the Mini-Con, which left her open as Hot Shot saw this and attacked. Nightblade was too late in noticing this as she was brought to the ground in a yelp before she could defend herself.

Hot Shot stood grimly over her for a moment before kicking away her daggers and then suddenly transforming and racing for the kids. Of course, starscream was after him in a moment but he did manage to snatch them up and drive away.

_'Ouch...'_ She scrambled back up to her feet, retrieving her daggers as she turns them back to her Vertical Stabilizers. After a short run, she leaped into the air and transformed, gunning her engines. _'I won't let you get away, Autobot...'_

"Hold on kids," Hot Shot said as he revved his engines, shooting away to the Mini-Con location.

Nightblade and Starscream continued chasing after Hot Shot while also keeping an optic of where they're going, until they noticed something sparkling green out in the distance. She spoke to Starscream privately on the comm'.

"What's that glow? Is that a Mini-Con?" She questioned.

**/Yes, we must get it,/** Starscream said urgently.

Without a word, she slightly distanced away from Starscream's side and shot forward after the glowing Mini-Con, but as she was drawing closer, she saw some blaster shots in her direction as she quickly dodged, halting as she looked around wondering who fired those shots. "Who's there!?" She demanded emotionlessly.

"Who do you think?" Came a voice and she spun around to see Sunblade standing there, blaster in hand.

"Why you...!" Nightblade's machine gun blasters flared to life as she shot towards her sister in a straight line as she flew towards her direction.

Sunblade also raced for her, both of them completely forgetting about the Mini-Cons. Both had several hits but they paid them little heed as they collided with each other.

"I won't let you get the Mini-Con, Sunblade!" She growled, converting to her 'bot mode, willing her daggers to appear while Sunblade did the same and willing her two-handed sword to also appear.

"And I won't let you get it either," Sunblade declared hotly. "Your not going to enslave those Mini-Cons."

Nightblade struggled to defend herself from Sunblade's heavy two-handed weapon, but knowing she wouldn't be able to hold on for long until her younger twin sister finds an opening. She was having trouble trying to land a blow but eventually had her defenses broken with Sunblade giving her a powerful swing and then a slash starting from the right wing, the shoulder, going down over the chest and ending to the thigh. Yelping in pain while Nightblade somewhat countered with her left blade leaving a gash into Sunblade's shoulder before she began to fall, spiraling out of control.

She plunged towards the ground, alarms ringing through her systems as she fought to control her fall. She screamed, she was sure he was going to hit the hard, cold ground when... Someone caught her at the last moment.

"Starscream!" She gasped

"I've got you," He said firmly, holding her bridal style in his arms.

"I... I wasn't strong enough," She gasped, pain almost overwhelming her.

"You weren't too bad, I saw the whole thing." He said while flying towards the ground.

"Sunblade's... Going to get the Mini-Con..." She roughly spoke out, pointing in the direction of her sister.

"Probably," He said with a grimace. "But there are many more, we will get it next time."

"M-Megatron's going... To be angry... Argh..." Nightblade struggling to keep conscious.

Meanwhile, both sides of the factions soon arrived to see Sunblade nearing closer to the Mini-Con. Both were on opposide sides of each other.

"M-Megatron sir, look! The Mini-Con but theres an Autobot close to it!" Demolishor spoke, pointing in the direction.

Cyclonus was eager to get Sunblade, despite he was now too injured to fly, he surely could still use his blasters.

"Don't worry sir, I'll get it," he called out loud, firing up his blasters and aiming them right at Sunblade.

As Cyclonus' blasters flared to life, Sunblade could hear them trailing up from below on the rocky walls and heading towards her as she tries to get away but wasn't fast enough due to her injury as she begin to fly a bit awkward, one of her thrusters was shot while one of Cyclonus' shots hit near the Mini-Con, causing it to go flying out alongside the bits of rubble.

"Ahhh," She yelped, she had crashed to the ground and the Mini-Con was out of reach. "No... The Mini-Con."

"I've got it," Came a voice and Hot Shot shot straight towards it.

Demolishor charged in as he shouted. "No, you don't, Autobot!" He raised one of his hands and fired at Hot Shot, Cyclonus was also following in.

_'Nngh... If only I weren't... Injured...'_ Nightblade struggled to get up, but only for her wounds to worsen as she grunted.

"Stay still, your injuries," Starscream reminded her as Red Alert charged after Demolishor and Cyclonus.

Inside Hot Shot, the kids yelped as their friend was shot up, some were hitting him.

"I don't think so, Prime." Megatron whispered to himself in a dangerous tone as he began to powerlinkx with his Mini-Con, the entire mount of his tank mode swung over from his back to his stomach and he began firing at Red Alert and Optimus.

"Get down," Optimus roared as everything exploded around them.

"Enjoying yourself, Prime?" Megatron laughed as the sheer power of his cannon shot him backwards.

Nightblade could see everyone was distracted, then her optics turned towards Starscream, whispering. "I think it would be wise to get the Mini-Con while Megatron, Demolishor, and Cyclonus are distracting the others..." Looking over at the spot where the Mini-Con's glowing is visible.

"Hmm, good plan but can you handle it?" He questioned.

"Not a problem, my other arm's still fuctional..." Nightblade shyly looking away.

"Perfect, get ready to shoot," Starscream stated as he flew at the Mini-con shield.

Immediately, Nightblade drew her blaster out as told.

"Hey!" Hot Shot yelped as he saw the Seekers coming right for them. "Slag!"

Aiming, Nightblade fired towards Hot Shot.

He yelled as it hit one of his tires and he went spinning out of control, all his passengers screaming as he overturned and crashed.

Ceasing her fire, the Femme looked over her shoulder, seeing the Mini-Con in sight. "Shall we grab the Mini-Con?" She asked.

"Yes, take it and we shall warp back to base, the others will follow," Starscream commanded.

With a nod, she holstered the blaster so that her hand can be free to grab the Mini-Con shield. Waiting for a right moment for Starscream to fly in closer to snatch it when in range.

"I... I got it," She cried, finally managing to pluck the Mini-Con up from the shattered ground.

Megatron ceased fire as he heard Nightblade's voice and caught sight of the Mini-Con in her hands. With a smirk, he turned towards Optimus. "Looks like I won this time, Prime. Retreat!" He commanded to his troops as he warped away.

"This time Megatron," Optimus stated grimly as he picked himself up before running over to Hot Shot.

Back at the moon base, everyone reappeared at the Warp Gate. Nightblade however was losing consciousness as she's lost too much Energon life force, however her grip was still firm on the Mini-Con but not too hard.

"I've got you," Starscream said gently as Megatron swaggered.

"Not bad," He said approvingly, taking the Mini-Con from her slack grip. "Starscream, take her to the Med Bay, I'll look after the Mini-Con."

"Yes sir." He said, taking Nightblade to her Med Bay.

Once they were out of sight of others, Nightblade had a disappointed look on her face, not wanting to look at Starscream. "This is just great... I'm not sure if I'll be able to fly again for a while, since Sunblade's weapon also got my wing."

"It doesn't matter, you did well, you pleased Megatron," He assured her. "It's possible there won't be another Mini-Con signal for a while anyway."

"I guess." She shrugged.

Eventually, they reached Nightblade's Med Bay.

"Here," He said, laying her on a thankfully clean berth. "I'll get you something."

"I... I Think I'm fine... I know how to tend to my own injuries..." She responded, Looking away.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Nightblade responded with a nod.

"Alright, I'd better see Megatron about the battle," He said softly and left her to it.

"Thank you..." She whispered, watching him take his leave.

She collasped back against the berth, she could not believe the battle that had taken place. They were all banged up and in her case, injured and yet they had won the Mini-Con. But it was obvious now every Mini-Con was going to be extremely hard to procure, if this cycle was any example. Probably more as she and her sister got more skilled at fighting.

After gathering her thoughts, she began to tend to her wounds, almost completely forgetting about them. However, she could not reach the wound on her wing. _'Can't reach...'_ She thought to herself, sighing. Stubbornly, she decided to leave it alone as she carefully got off the berth and started to search for anymore blank data pads she could use to occupy herself until she is needed.

"Do you require a hand?"

She gasped and spun around to see a little Mini-Con she'd never seen before. And with a start, she realized that this was the Mini-Con they'd rescued.

"Uh... Well..." Pausing for a few moments, surprised about how small the Mini-Cons are, being just about the same height of the kids. "I would love that... We Seekers mostly have a difficult time reaching for our wings if they were damaged, or any other sorts..." She replied nervously, trying not to break out of her emotionless state.

"I used to work at a Medical center," The Mini-Con told her. "I can fix your wing."

"Oh," She said, suddenly feeling more confident about this. "Thank you."

"I'm First Aid," He explained as he came over.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, First Aid." She knelt down as she formally spoke in her noble manners which still clung to her even though she became a Decepticon. Holding out her hand so the Mini-Con could climb up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am," He said respectively as she placed him on the berth with her.

"My name is Nightblade," She said, as the Mini-Con grabbed what he needed.

The Femme Seeker relaxed as First Aid tended to her wound, almost so soothing she could fall into recharge. A smile forming on her lips. "Tell me." She began, speaking softly in her normal tone low enough to hopefully catch no one's audio receptors. "Why were both factions using you guys for tools...? You all look so innocent and harmless... I feel bad for you all..." She turned her head, looking over at First Aid.

"We're all highly skilled," He said with a shrug. "We were created to be workers and its what we enjoy doing. Not all treated us bad, 'bots on both sides were kind to us but they started using us for power ups so that they could fight. It became too much for us and we decided to flee. The war was tearing Cybertron apart."

Nightblade's optics widened, then her face turned to a saddened expression. "I'm so sorry to hear... I can't believe all of this happened... Sadly I never knew of the war... I was put in a Stasis pod by my creators as the same with my younger twin, Sunblade. Unlike others, I would never use anyone as tools or weapons... Well, I was mostly a noble citizen during my time..." She trailed off, looking away as she sighed. "I heard from one of them that your kind often would partner up with a fellow Transformer?"

"That's right," He said with a nod. "We become their partner and we can combine with them, giving them increased power and abilities. In a battle, having a Mini-Con can tip the edge in your favour."

"Ah, I see, I see... You have already chosen a partner I believe... Well, a guess." She shrugged, reaching over for a data pad on her side and started to get to work, some of her data pads were on researching about the humans. "And... Well... I'd like to offer in thanks of repairing my wing... You're always free to assist me in my Med Bay, I just hope you can forgive me for keeping the lights very dim... My optics do not work too well in the light or sunlight..."

"It would be nice to have an assistant." She finished with a smile.

He smiled a very warm smile, and said.

"I would be honoured to assist you."

Eventually, First Aid finished repairing the wound on Nightblade's wing, telling her he has finished as he stepped back for her to sit up.

"Oh wow, I don't feel anymore pain! You're a great Medical Officer, First Aid. Thanks." She spoke with a hint of a giggle in her words.

"You're welcome," He said before adding. "It's good to be working in a Med Bay again."

"I have to admit though..." She spoke shyly. "I'm... Actually still an amateur in the Medical Officer thing. While I have studied it during my time before the war erupted, I was often pulled away to be introduced to other Mechs to take as my bonded... I would often never have a chance to continue learning anymore during those times until the whole Stasis Pod thing..." Nightblade said with a sigh. "What I worry about is if anyone got too severely injured... That's where I'm in the worry zone." Slowly, she got off the berth, offering her hand again. "I'm planning for a walk outside on the moon around the base for a bit, would you like to come with me as we talk?"

"That would be nice," He said, accepting her offer by jumping onto her hand. "I am fully trained so I can direct you if there is ever a serious situation. Although I imagine most of the Mechs here have basic first aid, perhaps one of them has a touch more skill if there is an emergency."

"I guess... I'm still not really fully acquainted with most of the Mechs... Well I'm often sometimes speaking with Starscream but not much." Nightblade gently letting First Aid sit on her shoulder as she heads on out, looking for the exit of the base, still not familiar with some parts of the base but it wouldn't hurt to explore.

"Also... My apologies if I spoke in... An emotionless tone... I'm often like that when I don't know or trust someone... I hope you can forgive me... I'm also like this around the 'Cons to hide my fear..." Whispering as she finished before turning her tone more to emotionless in case anyone were to walk by.

"It's alright," First Aid assured her. "They are pretty intimidating I must admit, especially that Megatron."

"I can never understand that one... He's almost like this one Triple Changer I remember..." Shuddering as she then eyes a slightly opened hatch door, which lead to an exit. "Hmm..." Walking over towards it as she tries to budge it open which only groaned and creaked, echoing throughout the corridor as she winced in fear, stopping what she's doing. "M-Maybe I'll find another exit..."

"This ship is in a bad state," First Aid said softly. "It has been here a very long time."

"I've seen..." Nightblade continued then found another hole when seemed to be big enough for them to squeeze through. "Ah good, I just hope Megatron doesn't mind me walking around a little." Taking out her data pad as she began to pause every few minutes to do research on humans. "Have your kind heard of these organics before?" She asked, showing First Aid a hologram image of a human.

"I'm afraid not, are they native to that planet down below?" He questioned and she nodded.

"They appear to be the intelligent species on this organic planet," She explained. "The Autobots had three human children with them, I found them rather fascinating."

Nightblade began activating her thrusters as she flew up then gently landed on top of the ship cautiously, hoping it would hold her weight so that she could have First Aid get a better view of Earth. "Well, I'm not sure about the 'Cons but they probably don't share just about anything I find fascinating. I do find it strange that most of the planet is covered with what they call 'water'. It's nothing like that of Cybertron."

"It certainly isn't," Gasped the Mini-Con, staring at the green and blue world. "It's beautiful, what's it like on the planet?"

"It's hard to explain," she said. "It seems like every time we warp to a new location, it's completely different to the last one."

Remembering, Nightblade pulled out another datapad which mostly had hologram images of hospitals, vehicles of ambulances and so on. "Here, I think in case, it would be recommended to have an earth vehicle... How about..." Pausing for a moment to pick out an Ambulance. "This one? I'm sure your kind can scan something and take on it's form like we Transformers can."

"We can," He said with a smile and scanned the data pad.

Nightblade smiled in amazement as First Aid's body changed to resembling that of an ambulance as he finished scanning. "It suits you very much, like your name." She giggled.

"Thank you," He chuckled. "It is quite a nice form, I'll enjoy using it."

Soon they could hear the sounds of blasters coming to life. Turning around, Nightblade could see that the Mechs are training again. "Looks like they're training. Unlike them I don't have any blasters but for one in my alt form sadly. I often have to rely on a handheld blaster." She watched Demolisher and Cyclonus blast a couple drones taking on holoforms of the Autobots.

"Don't they have any spare blasters?" First Aid questioned and she shrugged, she hadn't thought to ask.

"Well I do have a sort of weapon but it's more suited for melee... I'm still no good but Starscream teaches me." After that, she willed her vertical stabilizers to detach and form into daggers, hovering towards her hands as she grabs hold of them with a twirl, aiming the blades backwards. "They form from both my stabilizers." After showing First Aid, she loosened her grip so that they would return to stabilizers. Slowly, she sat down to watch the training.

"I'm afraid I don't know anything about blade fighting or even fighting in general," He apologized. "I was only ever a Medic."

"You're not alone, I never was fond for fighting, the Medical Career was the only thing that mattered to me most." She responded. With a sigh, she then said. "I should probably let you down so you can resume your business... I don't know how Megatron would be if you didn't report to him or his partner. I certainly wouldn't want either of us to be hurt..." Standing up, she slowly leaped from the ship cautiously as to avoid First Aid slipping off as she slowly descended to the moon's dusty ground using her thrusters, heading inside to set First Aid down. "I think I'll train with my weapons for a while."

"Alright," he said with a nod. "Can I see you later?"

With a smile, Nightblade nodded. "You know where to find me."

"I do," he said with a chuckle before transforming and racing off.

With that, Nightblade decided to find herself a spot out of sight to practise, not feeling up to seeing any of the others while she trained. Instantly, she willed her stabilizers to form back into her daggers again. Twirling them, she fell deep into concentration and focus as she began practicing her attacks and moves while she became unaware of what's around her but just enough to know she won't accidentally hit the walls of the wrecked ship... Or base as the 'Cons now call it.

_**...**_

"Is Hot Shot going to be okay?" Alexis asked anxiously as Red Alert patched him up.

"He'll be fine," Red Alert said calmly as he sealed up a long tear.

"Man, I just don't get it." Carlos spoke. "That chica girl on the Decepticon's side... If she cares for us so much, I don't understand why she doesn't have a care about anyone else or her amigos... I'm also still worried about how extremely upset Sunblade was lookin'... She did not take the failed mission easy..."

"She certainly didn't," Rad said with a shiver, she'd been in a very mad mood when they'd returned to base.

The door slid open as Sunblade entered, her mood now rather sad and dispaired, no signs of anger and whatnot which showed she had calmed down. "Is... Is Hot Shot okay...?" She spoke in a worried tone.

"He's fine," Red Alert said even as Hot Shot let out a yelp of pain as another wound was sealed up.

"Alright, I'll... I'll go speak with Optimus." She took her leave as she heads down a corridor, wondering where could Optimus be as she looked and looked.

The kids wished they could say something to help her but she was still very shy around them. Instead, they stayed with Red Alert and Hot Shot hoping to offer any comfort they could.

After searching, Sunblade found Optimus observing in the Command Center. "O... Optimus...?" She shyly spoke, both in a mixture of fear as she hid by an end of the wall to where the Autobot Leader could only see her peeping from behind and partially her wing.

"Sunblade? Is something wrong?" he questioned, staring at her partial wing.

Stiffening for a moment, Sunblade then stepped out and walked towards him, head lowered as she gave herself another pause then spoke. "I'm... Sorry. About earlier... When I blew a nerve earlier..." She stopped speaking again, still scared as Optimus noticed her shaking.

"Sunblade," He said gently. "I know this is all very new to you and it must be extremely stressful considering you are fighting against your twin sister."

"It is... Nightblade's never done this to me... I really hated having to give her that wound but what choice did I have...?" Pausing with a sigh. "I guess it would have to be like this for eons I suppose now with what they call fate..."

"Who knows," Optimus said gently. "Perhaps she will join us at some point. Or this war will not last that long and you will be reunited."

With a nod, Sunblade then gave a data pad to Optimus. "I don't know if you war types tend to want information on a specific 'bot, but this is all I've written about Nightblade. If you want it..."

"Thank you," He said with a nod. "We do need to know all we can about our enemies." He paused before saying.

"I am sorry."

"It's... Alright, I think I'll be fine now, I'll be in the training room sharpening my skills." Sunblade then excused herself formally and politely, like Nightblade, she still had formal nobility still running in her circuits."

Optimus stared after her, feeling sadness coiling through his systems. Here two Femmes had been spared the war but it had all been for nought, not only were they involved in the War now but they were on opposing sides. He wished he could do something for them but he couldn't.

While Sunblade entered the training room, she willed her wings to form into her two-handed weapon. Before she began, she thought to herself wondering if anyone would offer teaching her, as she's never seen anyone use a melee weapon, she's only seen the autobots use their own blasters fixed to their bodies.

She grimaced, if none of them knew how to use blades, she'd be forced to teach herself. Nevermind, she did enjoy finding out things for herself.

Her weapon was indeed heavy, but knowing she had to get used to the feel of the weight, figure out how to manuever her body with ease to avoid getting hit too much while wielding it in battle. She started to wonder if her weapon could deflect most of the blaster ammunition fired towards her. Shaking her head, 'Probably not...' She thought to herself as she continued giving her weapon a few swings.

Slowly, she started to swing the weapon about, trying to learn the feel for it. Sometimes, it felt like it might fly out of her hands but other times, it felt like a dead weight.

After a few earth hours, she began to stop, deciding to take a break as she lets go of her weapon, which instantly transformed back to her wings. "Phew, I could have a nice cube of Energon right now..." She left the training room, searching for the rec room.

When she reached it, she saw Hot Shot was all better and actaully drinking a cube. He was alone, Red Alert and Hot Shot were elsewhere and she couldn't see the human children at all.

"Hey," He greeted with a smile. "How are you doing?"

Sunblade shook her head a bit, clearing her thoughts as she got herself an Energon Cube and walked over to Hot Shot. "I'm alright, mind if... I could sit with you?"

"Sure, grab a seat," He said cheerfully, gulping down some Energon.

Sunblade pulls up a chair as she sat down at the same table. "How are you feeling?" She asked, sipping her cube.

Hot Shot shrugged. "I'm alright, this is nothing new," He assured her, pointing at a weld mark.

"Oh... Sorry if I asked... As Optimus may have told you, this is still all new to me... Plus I worry heavily of others..." Her tone sounding more sad despite she tried to keep her cheerful personality up.

"I'll... I'll try harder next time... To help those Mini-Cons." She finished, a hint of determination shown on her face and tone.

"Hey, don't worry about it," He assured her. "We all started out as rookies at some point, you'll pick it up soon enough."

"Thank you." She responded very formally. "If... I could ask... Um... What got you into the war...? I-I know it's strange of me but..." She stopped, wasn't sure what to say. Sighing as she lowered her head, embarrassed herself.

"Well, uh," He said, a little taken aback. "Just about everyone is involved in the war, unless their doing something vital like producing energon or other supplies. Just about everyone joins up."

"I see... I wonder if... Maybe..." Sunblade pausing herself again. "I wonder if maybe... Optimus or Red Alert could help me find out what became of Nightblade and mine's creators...? Well, I'm not sure if anyone knows their names..." Losing herself in thoughts.

"I'm sure we can try," He said kindly. "I'm sorry we didn't think earlier to look for them."

Sunblade shook her head. "No, it is my fault, I wasn't still fully aware of things much until when I saw Nightblade again, and then things just started to clear up... Must've been whatever substance must have been injected into me... I only remember at the same time with Nightblade, being in a Med Bay... Then... Everything went black."

"Huh, I don't think I've heard of that happening," Hot Shot said. "I know a few families fled but most remained, staying deep in our territories... And theirs."

"I can only hope they aren't in the Decepticon's territories... I should go see if Red Alert kept medical records of them maybe if I mentioned their names. Thank you very much for the chatting." She said with another formal tone as she got up and left, but then stopped as she turned to look at Hot Shot again. "I have something to ask... Do you think when you have free time... Could you teach me a few things about hand-to-hand or more on using blasters?"

"Sure, I'd be happy to do that," He said with a smile.

She smiled and made a gesture of gratitude that nobles used before departing.

Sunblade made her way over to the door of Red Alert's Med Bay. She gently knocked at the door, doing so in case he might be busy.

"Enter," Came his voice and she went in, a thought striking.

"I'm sorry to bother you, I was wondering if you could help me find out what happened to my creators?"

"Hmm, well, I can search for them in our database," He offered and she nodded.

"Uh...where are those kids?" She asked.

"They've gone home," He said casually.

"Oh..." She thought for a moment as she then told her creators' names. "Their names are SolarFlash and Lunarstreak..." She spoke shyly, but kept her formal tone.

"Thank you," He said, typing the names into a computer and scrolling.

Sunblade waited patiently, then noticed a couple medical equipment spread on some of the counters, remembering Nightblade wanted to become a CMO back in their time.

She was probably acting as the Decepticons' medic now, she wouldn't be able to resist it. How could she join those... Those 'Cons, those slavers. They wanted to enslave those adorable little Mini-Cons and use them as weapons. They probably treated them horribly, they could be doing all sorts of horrible things to the Mini-Cons they had now.

With a sigh, she spoke. "How is the search faring, Red Alert?" Turning to the CMO.

"Hmm, nothing yet," He told her, still looking.

"Very well." She responded formally.

"This is a long list, they might be there," Red Alert told her. "Or if not... They could be off planet or... On the Decepticons side."

Sunblade shrieked slightly in terror from the mention of Red Alert mentioning they could be on the Decepticons' side. "N-No! They wouldn't! We're-" Clearing herself as she stood formally again. "We're Neutrals... We never cared about factions or any other sorts... How could they..." Her formal time breaking as she tried to keep her stance but her emotions were getting to her, fast. Unlike Nightblade who was more better than her at controlling emotions, Sunblade had it much more difficult under control.

"Sorry..." She spoke, slightly whimpering.

"They may not have had a choice," He told her gently. "they did ensure you wouldn't be a part of this."

"We won't know until we find their records of course... Hopefully I can also find out this secret they've kept from Nightblade and I... For a long time, it's been kept from us..." Sunblade responded.

"Secret?" Red Alert couldn't help but say before saying. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't intrude."

"It's okay, I honestly do not know, neither does she. But we know it has something to do with the two of us..." Sunblade sighed as she finished.

He nodded in understanding.

An hour later as they spoke, Red Alert finally got something shown on the database.

"Here, I think I've found something," He said slowly.

"It's them! What is their status..." She scrolled the records for more information but most were classified. "Grr... Times where I just hate my nobility..." Sighing, she pushed herself way a few distance "The Sun and Moon family are notorious for being very secretive... Which is why I've hated my family for so long due to that, and I could never venture out to let alone make a friend..."

"Perhaps we can make contact?" Red Alert suggested.

"You would have to make an appointment... But I do know one 'bot who can hopefully get a hold of them if he still can..." Sunblade seemed more cheerful at the memory of one certain Mech she's about to speak of.

"Oh?" He questioned, mildly curious.

"He's a 'bot that has known Nightblade and I for a long long time. His name is **Military Storm**. He's a Triple Changer and is a retired Weapons Specialist. Been in many many wars before Nightblade and I were sparked. He has strong connections to my family."

"Hmm, the name sounds famliar," Red Alert said thoughtfully. "I believe I've heard of Military Storm."

Sunblade's optics widened and glimmered. "You have!?" She spoke in an excited and preppy cheerful voice. "Where did you last see him!?"

"I don't believe I've ever met him," Red Alert said and her face fell. But then he said. "But I believe Optimus has, you should ask him."

"Will do! Thank you very much, Red Alert." She straightened up and took up her formal stance again as she quietly left in search of Optimus again.

He stared in her direction and smiled slightly, she was utterly full of energy. It made a nice change to see someone so fresh.

"Optimus, may I please speak with you... Sir?" Sunblade was still not used to addressing, but tried.

"Of course, what is it?" Optimus asked and she said quickly.

"Do you know a Mech called 'Military Storm'?" She said in a rush.

Optimus' golden optics had widened slightly remembering the name. "Military Storm... It has been eons since I have last heard that name." He paused for a moment. "He was one of Cybertron's best soldiers before this war started and is an old friend of mine. Sadly..." He sighed. "I have not spoken since the war between the Autobots and Decepticons erupted. Like yourself, he is a Neutral and wanted no part of this war... I believe he left for the Speed Planet last time I heard to get away from the war but I still have a hold of him. Do you need to speak with him?" He finished, offering.

"Oh yes, please," She said earnestly. "He was a family friend and he might be the only one who can tell me if my creators are still alive."

"Very well." He said, smiling as he started walking towards the main computer to punch in the commands to call Military Storm.

Sunblade stood behind him, extremely eager. She would finally learn what had happened to her creators, please, please let them still be alive.

The screen blinked to life as it showed a large bulky Mech who was green and black, except the green was more of camouflage with parts of a plane and tank shown on his body signifying his appearance as a Triple Changer. "Hello? Who could this be-" He cut himself off at the sight of the Autobot Leader. "O-Optimus Prime, sir!" He saluted. "It has been many eons, what would you have need of me that you called, my friend?"

"I have someone with me who would very much like to meet you," Optimus said, smiling behind his mask before stepping aside for Sunblade.

"Heh, seems many people seem to enjoy seeing m- Is... Is that you, Sunblade!? I thought... I thought SolarFlash..." He was at a lost for words upon the sight of the young Seeker Femme before him on the screen. "Sunblade... You are beautiful just like your mother." He smiled warmly. "Beautiful as the sun itself. But what are you doing with Optimus Prime...?"

"He found me," She explained in a rush. "My creators placed Nightblade and I in stasis pods, to sleep out the war but Optimus discovered me and took me with him. Nightblade... Was found by the Decepticons."

"Whoa, whoa... Hold up... Did you say Nightblade is with the _**Decepticons**_!?" Military Storm couldn't believe what he is hearing. "What is she doing with them!? I know how the Decepticons are notorious for! She would be used as some pleasure bot for Primus' sake!" Military storm placed both his hands to his head, sighing gravely. "Looks like I'll have no choice then..." He looked over at Optimus. "Sir, where is your current location? I request to be over there, immediately."

"I can give you the coordinates," Optimus said before adding. "But we did witness Nightblade in battle today, she appears to be acting as a fellow soldier with the other Decepticons. There was no indication that she was being used as a pleasure bot and I don't think she will. Megatron only has a small handful of Mechs here and a pleasure bot would only distract them, he'd rather have another soldier."

Military Storm was silent for a long while, but then he nodded. "I'm on my way. I should be there by hopefully an orbital cycle." The transmission was cut short, which showed that the Mech was in no means of slowing down and wanted to get over to their location right away.

"this should be interesting," Optimus commented dryly upon. "I wonder what Megatron will think of this."

"I'm still worried... Military Storm's just only coming here to see to us... I know how much of a protective guardian he can be... He's like a brother to Nightblade and I..." She shuddered remembering past memories.

"I think his only goal is wanting Nightblade away from the Decepticons than to bother with this war as well..." She finished.

"You two don't have to fight in this war," Optimus said gently. "If it wasn't for us, you'd still be sleeping. We brought you into this war and if you want out, you should take it. You don't have to feel any kind of obligation towards us."

Sunblade then sighed as she turned to face Optimus in the optics. "True, I understand that but... After what you've told me about the Mini-Cons and why this war erupted... I've thought about it for a while and I wish to become a part of the Autobots even if Military Storm will protest... I wouldn't like the fact I'll be cooped up again, away from the world... I'd rather be out there helping you guys save those poor innocent Mini-Cons..." Her expression turning from neutral to sad.

"And... If you think about it... We would probably be lost forever if the war finally came to an end..."

"It's your decision," He said quietly. "But know it won't be easy if you do join, unless this war is stopped, you will mostly see friends die and other maimed. This will push you to the very limits and byeond of your endurance, it can break you in so many different ways. Please think about that before Military Storm arrives, I would not want you to regret any choice made in haste."

"I will, thank you." She formally responded before taking her leave. "I'll be in the training room, Hot Shot promised he'd show me a few more things or two about hand-to-hand and more tips on using blasters."

Optimus nodded and she took her leave, leaving him alone. He sighed, he had a feeling she would remain with them. He would not force her to leave but a part of him wished she would, if only so he didn't have to see another youngling become a battle hardened warrior.

_**...**_

Nigthblade sighed, she was feeling much better now and at least First Aid seemed to be settling in well. He was handling being a Deception Mini-Con extremely well and she was thankful for it.

Still, her processor wondered, wondering if First Aid had picked out a partner for himself yet as she remembered Mini-Cons would have a Transformer as their partner of their own choice. She was deep in focus on going through a couple data pads, reviewing a few new things that First Aid had taught her.

Idly, her thoughts drifted to her creators, where were they now? Were they still online, where they still on Cybertron, what had happened?

Her sister wouldn't know and she didn't know if it was possible to contract Cybertron.

_'Maybe if... No... I don't know if First Aid might keep medical records of many Transformers... I suppose I should give it a shot.'_ Setting her data pads down, she looked over at First Aid, who seems to be walking around a data pad, reaching out to press certain buttons as they were not mini-con sized. Giggling to herself in her thoughts as she spoke.

"First Aid...?" She spoke softly.

"Hmm, yes Nightblade?" he said absentmindedly.

"Do you... Keep medical records of many Transformers...?" She asked.

"Some...I believe," He said, looking at her curiously. "Why?"

"I was wondering if maybe... Could you do a search on two Transformers...? If you wish not to, I understand..." Her tone sounding rather sad near the end of her sentence.

"Who is it you wish me to search for?" He questioned gently.

"My... My creators," She answered. "I have no idea what happened to them, if their online or... What."

"Whom could their names be?" First Aid inquired.

"Solarflash and Lunarstreak," She answered a little hesitantly.

"Understood." First Aid began doing a scan. In what seemed to feel like forever, he then spoke again. "I've found matches... But it seems their records are mostly classified... I'll download them to the data pads." He began transferring them to a few empty data pads while Nightblade took them and viewed what has been put in them.

"Of course, I should have known," She moaned. "Even if they are offline, their nobility and therefore, their records would be classfied. Ohh..."

"I hope you can forgive me, Nightblade..." First Aid spoke hesitantly, sounding a bit worried and afraid.

"It's not your fault," she hasten to assure him. "I should have known better, I just really wanted to know. Sunblade is with the Autobots, I just feel a little lost here. IF I knew what had happened to them..."

"Is there anyone who would know?" He asked.

"Hmm... Actually there is one certain 'bot Sunblade and I have known since we were mere sparklings... He is a Triple Changer and a Weapons Specialist named Military Storm. He's famous for turning the tides in wars." Nightblade stood from her seat but then sat back down as she sighed. "Who am I kidding... Megatron wouldn't probably allow me to contact him... And if I did, he would freak out if he knew I'm with the Decepticons..." She gestured over to her wings.

"He has strong ties to my classified family." She added.

"I think you should," First Aid said quietly. "This is going to eat you up otherwise and we're in a war. If there's one thing I know, mental anguish can severely distract you and that can impair your ability to fight."

"Besides," he added with a small smile. "I won't tell Megatron that you want to call him."

"Not only that but... Military Storm is very protective of Sunblade and I... You could say he's like a big brother to us and would want to tear apart any Mech who are near us but for our creators and those related to me..." She shuddered, remembering one Mech she somewhat caught interest in but had his spark extinguished by her protector, which even made her wonder how or when did he knew. "I wouldn't want him to get into a fight with Megatron..."

"If he's as powerful as you say, I can say one," First Aid said with a nod. "Megatron is _extremely_ powerful, not even the Prime has been able to best him."

Raising an optic brow. "Megatron is extremely powerful? He looks like a regular Mech to me, just has war like armour like an earth vehicle or something and those fancy blasters of his too..." Nightblade said with a shrug.

First Aid chuckled and shook his head.

"Trust me, he's more than a regular Mech, not just for his power but for his cunning. He lives for War and allows nothing to stand in his way. No one has ever truly defeated him in battle."

She gave a nod. "I had never known... But then again... Me being sealed away in a Stasis Pod takes it's toll on me..." Rolling her optics as she stood from her seat. "I think I'm going to get a couple energon cubes in the rec room. I wish I could offer if you would like to come with me but I worry that Megatron might... Oh, I don't know..." Trying to think of what she could say.

"Might dislike us being friendly?" He offered and she nodded. "Well, once there are more Mini-Cons here, I doubt he'll notice. All he cares about is that we do our jobs."

"True... But knowing him, he would want to partner you up with someone... I'll see you later." Nightblade took her leave and headed off towards the rec room.

Sighing as she strode along the corridor, she considered how confusing this all was. She didn't know how to act around Megatron, what was appropriate and what was not. Should she question Starscream, she really didn't want to make a mistake.

_'Maybe... Oh I don't know... He probably doesn't care anyways like the rest of them... I feel like I'm supposed to only fend for myself...'_ As she entered the rec room, she hadn't seemed to notice anyone inside, if there were any as she just only headed towards the dispenser to grab herself a cube of energon and sat somewhere in one of the far tables. Silently sighing to herself as she sips her cube. "I'll never understand these Decepticons..." She silently whispered to herself, optics on the cube as she rotates it in a soft gentle circle so that the liquid was swirling.

At least they had Energon if nothing else and it wasn't that bad. However as she sipped, she became aware of a soft noise coming from the far end of the room. She turned and made out a dark form sitting, one she recognized as Megatron. She hurried to her feet, she hadn't noticed him at all when she came in, would he be angry?

"Megatron." She greeted emotionlessly, fixing her stance. "Forgive me if I may have not seen you enter or if you were already here. I've... I've just been lost in my studies..." Her spark ached about lying, she hated lying but she didn't want to tell him that she hadn't felt... Uncomfortable around him and his soldiers.

He didn't answer and she frowned, was he that angry with her? But then she noticed that his optics weren't online, making her frown even more. She took a few curious steps forwards, what was wrong with him?


	4. Chapter 4

_Mediziner's Notes: Enter... Military Storm, the Triple Changer! I hope you guys like this story so far!_

_Enjoy!_

-

"Megatron?"

That was, until when her audio receptors picked up a sound from him, flicking her antenna softly, he was snoring. Dumbfounded, she stared at him for a while before fixing herself up. _'He's recharging...'_

Embarressed that she hadn't noticed that sooner, she backed away somewhat, her optics finally seeming to pick out his form clearly. He was leaning on one fist, snoring slightly as he recharged. But even then, he felt like a dangerous presence, something she'd never really experienced before. Even Military Storm didn't look that dangerous when he recharged and she knew how dangerous he was.

Out of fear, she decided to silently run out of the rec room, muttering to herself hoping Megatron doesn't hear her fleeing but ends up crashing into someone along the way as she silently yelped, falling backwards on her aft. "Ow... Sorry..." Lifting her head to see whom she had bumped into.

"Nightblade?" came the gruff voice and she saw Starscream looking down at her. "What are you running away from?"

Scooting herself back as she slowly stood back up. "N-Nothing... Just lost in thoughts..." She was trembling all over. "Again, sorry... Didn't see you there..." Slowly beginning to walk away, her fear seeming to make her semi-conscious focused on wanting to get away from Megatron as far as she can while he's still in recharge.

"What is wrong, did something scare you?" He couldn't help but question, following her. "Are one of the others giving you a bad time?"

Halting in her tracks, she spoke softly without turning to face him. "...Just spooked finding Megatron recharging in the rec room... Y-You shouldn't be too concerned about me. I'm... Fine..." Most of her words stammering a bit nervously as she took off towards the outside of the base, from there she then started to walk around.

She felt so foolish, Megatron had been recharging, not even aware she was there and yet she was terrified of him. How was she meant to serve as a Decepticon if she got so easily spooked?

With a silent sigh, she mumbled to herself. "I'm such a fool... I just know that if they would learn of my... Flaws... Or whatever they would call them, they would possibly terminate me." She sat down, leaning her back against the walls as her optics gazed at the stars.

For a brief moment, she considered flying to Earth, joining the Autobots but then shaking her head. They would surely never accept her and Megatron would definitely have a reason for terminating her.

"Argh!" She stood up, leaping into the air and transforming, gunning her engines as she flew around the base, taking sharp turns and sometimes flipping into the air and performing a few barrel rolls trying to get the thoughts out of her head, she didn't care if anyone heard her flying around. _'Stupid emotions of mine... If it's easy enough being emotionless, I feel like everyone's slowly... Just very slowly breaking away at my barriers...'_

Slowly, very slowly, the flight calmed her down until her mind of empty of worry. That was the beauty of flight, if you did it long enough and with practised ease, all your troubles could just melt away. It was her way of achieving inner peace even though she knew it wouldn't last once she was on the ground again.

_'Wonder how would it be like if I flew around the base with Starscream... Or perhaps, just to mess around, with Cyclonus and get him all dizzy. I've never seen them fly around casually on their free times... Hmm...'_ She kept in the air for a good long while before descending down slowly, once she was low enough, she transformed and landed softly on the dusty ground of the moon again as she entered back inside of the base and to her Med Bay.

Did the 'Cons just train all the time and go on missions? Surely even they needed some downtime... Megatron was certainly having some.

"First Aid, I'm back." Nightblade spoke, entering as she wondered where he could be.

But the room appeared to be empty, perhaps he was getting himself some Energon. With a disappointed sigh, she headed over to a shelf containing data pads and selected one. She figured she might as well study for a bit.

_'I see... So if I repaired this... And this... Hmm... I still have a bad feeling if any of the 'Cons got so severely injured, it would be up to me... But, this is the life I wanted, to become a Chief Medical Officer someday...! Minus being a Decepticon though or any other faction...'_ She was lost deep in focus of her studying, hadn't noticed if anyone would walk in if they did.

"Nightblade," Came a deep voice and she almost shrieked as she jumped and turned to see Megatron standing there.

The Data pad she was working on had slipped from her slender fingers as she silently and emotionlessly looked up at him. "Yes, Megatron...?" Trying her hardest to try not to lower her barriers.

He came into the room, his treat surprisingly soft considering his bulk. "I have been reviewing the data pad you gave me on your sister," He began. "Very interesting I must say."

Setting the Data pad down on the counter. "Well, we are twins... Being able to know how the other feels and we often share the same emotions and... Well, almost except I prefer not to show them unlike her..." Standing up from her seat. "I wanted to ask you if I could have permission if I could go down to Earth during the night to do some studies. Of course, if so... In case you don't trust me, I wouldn't mind Cyclonus or Starscream keeping an optic on me." She finished, shrugging. "But being a Medical Officer means very much to me."

"Hmm, First Aid has informed me that you are a competent Medic," He said thoughtfully. "And I did wonder what would happen if you met your sister but it appears there is going to be no reconciliation, is that right?"

"No, sir... I only wish to study and simply stretch my wings at the same time. It has been a very long time since I have seen the wonderful darkness shrouding a planet. I highly doubt I'll be easily seen because of my name and my colourings when you think about it. Some of your men had trouble seeing me but for my optics..." Nightblade responded, then spoke again. "I suppose I could say that... About what First Aid said... I'm learning quite a lot from him and he is very useful." Nodding lightly.

"He is a good find," Megatron said with a smirk. "And I hope to find many more useful Mini-Cons as well as partners for all of us. Speaking of which, you will need a partner won't you?"

"A partner?" Nightblade questioned.

"To combine with," He explained with a smirk. "And to act as your... shall we say, Second. You'd be responsible for them and in return, they would grant you great power."

"Ahhh, I understand now. I'm still new to the whole Mini-Con thing..." She nodded. "So... About my request...? As well as if anyone is going to keep an optic on me if chosen...?" Her mind trailing off.

"You may go... And I shall _join_ you."

"Very well then, just let me gather some extra blank data pads in case some new recording is needed to be made. But... Are you sure though, sir...? Not many I know as far as I know could see as good in the dark as I can... Not that I'm doubting... It's just I've never heard of anyone or having anyone offering to join me while I scout about in the dark... Most would think I'm crazy." She finished, gathering a fair amount of data pads to carry with her, putting them away into sub-space.

"Oh, I can manage just fine my dear," He said dryly. "And who knows, perhaps we'll stumble across Optimus."

_'My guess is that's an excuse there... I wasn't even planning to go near their base or location or something... Just simple harmless studying...'_ Thinking to herself as they headed on towards the Warp Room. "I hope that I'm not... Too bad on trying to be a soldier... I'm still trying to adjust." Nightblade said calmly.

"You'll learn, soldier," He said indulgently. "As long as your on the right side, you'll propser."

"Alright." Was all she said as they arrived at the Warp Gate. She waited in the Warp Gate as she watched Megatron type in the coordinates then stand inside of it with her as they warped.

She felt nervous being that close to him but at least he'd granted her request. When they arrived, she sighed in happiness, the night air washing over her.

"Mmmhh... It feels like it's been so many vorns since I've felt the embrace of the darkness and the moon's rays against me and I can see much better, too..." She felt like she was in a deep trance, but knowing she had to snap out of it due to Megatron's presence. "Right, studying..." Bringing a data pad out from sub-space as she got to work.

She felt Megatron's optics on her and knew he was watching her but she ignored him. Just being here was enough to calm her and she actually found herself smiling slightly. she really hoped that Autobot leader didn't show up.

Her concentration was broken as she heard the sounds of a loud aircraft flying by, though the sounds were not that of an earth aircraft but a familiar Cybertronian aircraft. "Huh...? Wha... No way... Is that who I think it is...?" Nightblade was speechless, her optics fixed on the familiar Cybertronian aircraft that flew over their heads.

"Ooh," She gasped as Megatron looked up with a frown before glancing at her.

"You know who that is?" He said with a slight growl.

"I... Yes, that's Military Storm," She exclaimed without thinking.

"One of the r-rarest Triple Changers... A War Veteran and a Weapons S-Specialist. He's been in many wars but refused to be i-in the Autobot and D-Decepticon war. Like me, he's a N-N-N-Neutral." Seeing Megatron looking any other expression resembling anger or even a hint of it brought her to shivering in fear despite she struggled to keep herself strong.

"He... He must be here for my sister... And me," She stammered nervously.

"Hmm... A War Veteran, eh?" Megatron spoke, unamused. "Perhaps I would like to see this so-called 'war veteran' in battle." His expression turning into a smirk.

_'Just as Starscream told me... All Megatron cares about is fighting...'_ Shuddering silently.

"Megatron sir... I don't think he wants to cause trouble," She tried to say. "Me and my sister have been missing for vorns, he is probably establishing how we are."

"And you'll be able to tell him my dear, when we meet up with him," Megatron said with a chuckle as he took a firm and pointed grip of her arm. "Come along."

"Ack! B-But...!" 'Great... What am I gonna do...?'

_**...**_

"Sir, I've detected an approaching signal, it doesn't match any of the Decepticons," Red Alert stated, staring at his readers.

"Oh my goodness, I think it might be Military Storm," Sunblade gasped, he must have found a warp portal.

The comm link flared to life as Military Storm spoke. **/Optimus, sir. I'm close to the entrance of the base, can you get it prepared? I'm going to come in by ground and I should be in shortly by the moment the doors fully open./** He said sternly, almost as if the soldier in him had reawakened deep within him.

"Of course, Military Storm," Optimus said in a brisque tone before warning. "But watch your back, we don't know how much of this planet Megatron is monitoring, he may have detected your presence."

**/You have not to worry, sir. I made sure to scan the areas around me before coming to the base. You've known me for a very long time now./** The Triple Changer responded with a chuckle, coming in low enough to shift from his flying alt form, which is an _Antonov An-26_ to his tank alt mode, a _T-84_.

"I do indeed," Optimus chuckled. "Once you're in a safe enough range, we'll open the doors."

**/Affirmative./** He responded.

Sunblade was leaning against the wall, hearing Optimus speaking with Military Storm. After a moment when they stopped talking, she got up and walked over to him. "Optimus... I think I'm really going to want to stay here no matter what 'Storm says. I know he's been in many wars and so on, but I just can't stand by and let Megatron and his 'Cons take all those innocent poor Mini-Cons... I've made up my mind, and I'm not going back..."

He gave her a long hard look before nodding.

"If you're sure that's the right choice," He said gently. "Remember, Military Storm might be able to take you back to your creators."

"I understand very well, but... Well... Have you ever felt closed away from the world because your creators refused to let you take a step out into a bigger world...? Even if I were to be reunited with my creators again, I would not wish to... Not yet that is... I just don't want to be locked away and never see the rays of light again." She looked slightly downwards with a sigh.

"I understand," he said gently as the sound of the base doors opening was heard. "Just be prepared for him not liking your decision."

Minutes later, they could hear the sounds of very heavy footsteps, unmistakably Military Storm's as he entered the Command Center. With a smile, he walked over and greeted Optimus with a handshake. "It is good to be able to see my favourite Commander in person once again like many vorns ago." He said with a chuckle.

"It's also good to see my second favourite scrapper," Optimus teased and recieving a hard hit in the shoulder for it.

"Watch it youngster, I bet I could still teach you a few things and what do you mean by second favourite?" Military Storm demanded mock sternly.

Sunblade watched them talk for a while before she made herself present, to which Military Storm picked up the young Femme and gave her a big hug. "Sunblade! You are even more beautiful up close in person! I see you've gotten yourself an earth vehicle mode as well, too." He observed the young Femme before him, grinning. "I'm sadly getting too old for this now... Taking care of you since you were but a Sparkling, to a Femling and to then see you grow into a beautiful full fledged Femme with Nightblade."

She giggled at this, nuzzling into him as he continued hugging her.

"Where _is_ Nightblade, if I may ask my dearest Sunblade?" Military Storm asked, setting Sunblade back down.

She bit her lip, looking away as he said.

"Nightblade's with the Decepticons."

Freezing in place, as if he were frozen within an iceberg, the entire base shook at his scream. _**"WHAT!?"**_

Wincing at his loud tone, she explained.

"We were in seperate pods away in different locations. The Decepticons found her and she's joined them."

"No... **NO...!** I need to find them right away! This is outrageous and it goes against my duties to the Sun and Moon family! I'll have to hunt down every last Decepticon if I have to finding poor Nightblade... They could be..." Military Storm's propellers from his plane alternate form were roaring to life as his anger rose.

"Military Storm, stand down! Getting angry will get us nowhere!" Optimus Prime said sternly.

"Especially as we don't know where they are," He added just as Red Alert came charging into the room, saying urgently.

"Optimus sir, we're just picked up Decepticons signals in the surrounding area."

"Decepticons!? What are they doing here...? How did they find our base!?" Sunblade said with a gasp.

"You better stay low, Sunblade. You're not built to fight." Military Storm turned to Red Alert. "Where is the location of these Decepticons?" He detached the upper part of his tank mode, which is the turret, and linked it to his arm as it can be used as a blaster cannon and a regular based blaster built to the sides where it was to be the machine gun part of his tank mode.

"Here are the coordinates," Red Alert said promptly as Optimus said. "I'm coming with you, if that's Megatron, you'll need back up."

"I'm hoping to never cross paths with that nasty Mech... Fraggin' aft severed my arm and lower leg vorns ago while I was saving some citizens from being taken away. Let's go, Optimus." Storming off ahead.

"Military Storm..." Sunblade said with a sigh, shaking her head. "I feel so useless around him..." Slumping to her knees.

"You're not useless but you are a rookie," Red Alert stated frankly. "Megatron is a dangerous Mech, he has injured Optimus more times than I can count and you heard Military Storm, he's dealt him some bad damage. Not even Hot Shot and I really have a chance against him."

"I see... Very well, Red Alert... I'll watch from the monitors..." She replied, shivering in fear. Silently watching Red Alert taking his leave after a nod.

Heading over to the monitors, she switched them on and watched as Optimus and Military Storm headed out into the night. The inky blackness made her think of her sister, this would be a perfect night for her. Was she out there? Well, she guessed she would soon find out.

As soon as the two Mechs stepped out of the base, Optimus whispered towards Military Storm to keep a sharp optic out for any movement and to keep his mounted weapon linked to his arm ready.

"Ready to deal some damage, sir!" He spoke in his stern soldier tone, the feeling of being in war again flowed through his circuits as he aimed his weapon in a few directions silently.

"I believe so," Optimus said quietly, his sense tingling, he knew they were about to run into some Decepticons.

"Well, well, what a pleasant surprise," Came a rather sneering but gleeful voice.

Military Storm began to growl softly in anger, remembering that voice.

"Megatron..." Optimus spoke.

"Indeed," Megatron said with a smirk, dragging Nightblade by the arm. "And... Military Storm, I haven't seen you in quite a while."

"Hmph..." He snorted, but then his pale aqua green optics widened at the sight of Nightblade. "Unhand Nightblade this instant, you snake!" Military Storm's anger rising dangerously. "No one likes it when I get REALLY angry..." Keeping his mounted barrel aimed towards Megatron.

"Stand down, Military Storm. You need to control that temper of yours!" Optimus boomed sternly then turning to Megatron. "What do you want, Megatron? It's not like you to come attack us in the middle of the night."

Megatron shrugged, still keeping hold of Nightblade who looked frightened.

"I was merely keeping Nightblade company while she enjoyed the night... And then I saw you, Military Storm, as you came overhead. I decided I couldn't possibly pass up this opportunity to see you again." He said this with a very wide smirk, no doubt remembering their last encouter.

He flinched at this smirk, remembering that very exact one as he tensed but barely showing any fear. "That was the past Megatron, and I highly doubt you can do that to me again! I _don't_ fall for the same tricks twice!" He said with a twist of snarl in his tone.

"Then it's just as well _I_ don't use the same tricks twice," Megatron said in a deadly serious tone, staring right at Military Storm.

"Begone, Megatron! If you've come here more than for just simple talk, you're not going anywhere near whatever you're aiming from us!" Optimus spoke again, he was also feeling concerned for Nightblade, who was grabbed too close to Megatron to even fire a safe shot without injuring her.

"Using another as a shield are nothing but _cowards_, and are not considered to be honorable soldiers..." He spoke while gritting his teeth, trying his best not to go wild and fire his weapon.

From inside, Sunblade watched in horror. "That Megatron's a cheater, he's using my sister as a shield so they won't fire upon him! But... Still... What does he want from us...?" She murmured to herself quietly.

"Who said anything about a shield?" Megatron said in a mocking tone. "She's a rookie, I'm merely making sure she's well protected, I remember how trigger happy you are Military Storm."

"That's _**IT!**_" The Weapons Specialist charged head on, attempting to land a punch towards Megatron.

"Military Storm! Come back!" Optimus cried out.

Megatron laughed out loud, shoving Nightblade aside so he could meet Military Storm head on. The two Mechs clashed together in a deafening crash before both started to strain against the other. Nightblade had only just managed to keep herself upright, staring in horror as the two Mechs fought.

_'...This is bad, now what will I do... Should I warp back to base...?'_ All sorts of thoughts were running through Nightblade's processor as she watched the fight between Military Storm and Megatron. _'I'm worried though... I've never heard of Military Storm going against Megatron... Or has he before...?'_

With hidden tears in her optics, Nightblade could no longer bear watching the fight. She could feel that by taking a guess she could've shattered Military Storm's spark because of being enforced into the Decepticons... But what else would she do? They wouldn't let her go even if they just recently freed her, too... Silently, she warped away back to the 'Con's base as to avoid getting involved any further while the others were busy fighting.

Catching sight of this, Sunblade turned on the comm as she spoke over the two Mech's comms. **/Optimus, 'Storm, Nightblade just warped away!/ **She said.

_**"NO!"**_ Military Storm cried out, attempting to sneak a punch to the stomach while Megatron was distracted by Optimus hopefully long enough. "Bring her back!"

"I didn't send her away," Megatron said scornfully before muttering "Rookies."

He groaned in pain from the sneak punch but managed to backhand Optimus and throw his own punch back at Military Storm.

"My guess is she couldn't take the sight of us fighting," Megatron said causually as he and Military Storm grappled. "Such a pity but I doubt she'll come back even if I ordered her to... She needs a lot of work before she's up to scratch."

"Grrr... I won't forgive you for what you've done to her!" Military Storm attempting to free one of his hands to attempt another punch. "Nightblade does not belong with the Decepticons! She's only a civilian and yet you're training her to fight!"

"In case you haven't noticed, we're at War," Megatron snarled back. "I'm doing her a _favour_, she needs to learn how to fight in order to at least defend herself. Besides, it's her choice to remain with us, I'm not forcing her to do anything."

"Hmph... Now that the Twins and I are stuck in this war..." With a smirk, he finished with: "Guess it's my war too, then if they're in it!" Military Storm began pressing Megatron backwards in a way of trying to knock him backwards, but even due to his sheer size and strength, he couldn't overpower the Decepticon Leader and was instead thrown back as he slid towards Optimus' feet with a groan. "Arrgghh..."

As Optimus helped him to his feet, Megatron laughed.

"You, in _this_ war? Surely you should be retired by now, old Mech? You might have been good once but you're no match for me or any of my men."

"I may be getting old, but I've still got some fight left in my spark to still tear you Decepticons to shreds!" He responded, flexing his shoulders a bit. "But now that Nightblade isn't here..." Smirking, he began to speak in a tone that sounded like any cold killer as he readies his large mounted tank's head towards him and a blaster in his left hand.. "I don't mind heating things up and going wild!" He began firing towards Megatron.

"Rrr," Megatron growled in pain as some shots hit him although not enough to bring him down. "If you want to play rough, then I'm game... Leader-1, transform and combine!"

As Military Storm watched Megatron's Mini-Con fuse with Megatron just to the side of his mounted barrel and the entire thing swinging over his side and now onto his stomach. "What in the-...?"

"Military Storm, get out of there," Optimus yelled, shoving the old Mech out of the way as Megatron fired, destroyed the ground where he'd been.

"Like my new toy?" Megatron called, laughing loudly as they lay sprawled in the dust.

"I've fought many battles before but this is nothing like I've ever seen! What in the name of Primus is this!?" As they both got up. As much as Military Storm hated it, he knew he should retreat. "Should we get out of here? I'm strong enough to carry you in my aerial alt form." He spoke to Optimus silently in a private comm only patched between each other.

**/I believe we should, we can't do anything about Nightblade now,/** Optimus replied back as Megatron advanced on them.

"Transform!" Military Storm then grabbed onto Optimus Prime's back and flew off with his leader. "Until next time, Megatron!" He shouted before disappearing completely around a tall mountain at high speeds.

He felt one last shot skim below his underbelly but it didn't hit him and soon, he and Optimus were clean away. Thank Primus Megatron couldn't fly.

After a while later, Megatron warped back to base which meant it was safe for the two to return back to base safely. Sunblade greeted them back as she leaps into Military Storm's arms. "Military Storm, I'm so glad you're alright...!" Sunblade cried out happily, energon tears leaking from her optics.

The Weapons Specialist chuckled. "Aw, don't you worry Sunblade. Even with such a powerful weapon, it would take more than that to bring me down. That's the reason why I'm called Military Storm!" Clearing his throat, turning to Optimus before setting Sunblade down. "Optimus Prime... I may need info on what I'm dealing with here... I've never seen any Mech pull on such a powerful blaster attack. If it weren't for you, I know I would've almost been blown in half or worse, extinguish..."

"That was a powerlinkx," Optimus explained grimly. "You get your hands on a Mini-Con and it can increase your power near tenfold. It can also give you new weapons."

With a grim chuckle, Optimus added.

"You can see why we helped the Mini-Cons to flee Cybertron, to stop them being used in this way."

"Mmh I see... I was wondering what that strange ship was while I was trying to flee Cybertron when the war erupted. I knew that it was neither Autobot or Decepticon... That was all I knew until I saw it disappear within a warp gate." Remembering he still has his mounted barrel attached to his arm, he immediately willed it to detach from his arm and reattach itself back to his back. "Knowing this will be no walk in the park of Decepticons, Optimus Prime, if you may. I will be honored to join your side as a fellow Autobot. I think it would be best that the team would need a Weapons Specialist." Pausing with a chuckle. "I'm sure you'll need someone to teach one a few things about various weapons, hmm?" Finishing with a determined smirk.

"I'd be honoured to have you on my team," Optimus said with a laugh, grasping the old Mech's arms in a firm gesture.

Sunblade cuddled into her caretaker's armour, she was happy her old protector was here.

_**...**_

"Ha, ha, you should have seen that old rust bucket's face," Megatron said as the other Mechs grinned while Nightblade grimaced.

"Hahahahahaha, I bet he lost a few gears after you gave him the big bang!" Cyclonus cackled wildly.

_'Military Storm...'_ Nightblade thought worriedly. _'I'm so sorry about everything... I hope that you will forgive me someday...'_ Nightblade started heading towards her Med Bay, both disappointed that Megatron ruined her trip to Earth to study and that it had gone worse when she watched her old protector fighting against him as well.

"Nightblade, what's wrong?"

"Oh... First Aid," She said, turning her head so he wouldn't see how upset she was.

"It's nothing..." She resumed her work on a data pad.

"I won't pry but you can tell me if you need someone to listen," He said gently.

With a sigh, Nightblade spoke. "Megatron allowed me to go down to Earth to study... But his lust for battle got in the way... So I was unable to do any studying... Mostly on the organic beings since Humans and all sorts of other creatures living on Earth were not recorded in any Cybertronian Medical Officer books..." Pausing for a few moments before resuming. "I don't think I can go down now anymore thanks to him ruining my need of studying..."

"He won't go there all the time," First Aid said reassuringly. "If you go while he's recharging, he can't ruin your study."

"I would need someone to be with me, sadly... Knowing that he went, he doesn't trust me... So I know he'll probably send out one of his 3 soldiers... I'm alright with another fellow seeker like Starscream than the others but like the rest, I still don't trust him... Everyone just looks so rough and dangerous yet I have to endure it..." Nightblade sighed heavily as she puts away the data pads on the counters as she heads to her berth. "I'm going to recharge for a while."

"Okay, I'll watch over things here," He told her, sad that she felt so unsafe here.

Meanwhile, Demolishor was out practising on hologram targets again, he seemed a little annoyed with Cyclonus' cackling when it seemed he lost it after Megatron told the story of how he clobbered Military Storm. He spent hours and by the time he finished for now, he noticed that Cyclonus and Starscream were coming out of the base to practise their skills. The Mech also seemed confused that Nightblade isn't around to practise. 'Hmm, must be in the rec room or something.' With a shrug, he headed back inside.

One of the gears on his left foot was a little loose so he decided to head to the Med Bay to get it screwed back tightly. But when he arrived, he found Nightblade recharging on a berth.

_'Hmm... If she's recharging... Where is that Mini-Con, First Aid?... Knowing his skill, he seems to stay with Nightblade.'_ He quietly stepped inside searching for First Aid not sure if he was recharging too. What became rather irritating was that the lights were too dim for Demolishor to see properly as he tumbled over what seemed to be a metal stool Nightblade uses to reach from the higher counters and some of the data pads fell to the floor from a shelf as he collided with the ground heavily causing the Femme to wake up so suddenly from the loud noise.

"What... what's happening?" She demanded and froze as she saw Demolishor.

"D-Demolisher...? What are you doing on the floor? I heard a rather loud crash." Raising an optic brow as Nightblade offered her hand to help him back up to his feet again.

"I tripped," He exclaimed indignantly. "What's the big idea, keeping the lights so dim?"

The Femme let out a sigh. "I can't see too well with bright light equally like sunlight as I've said before. I'm sparked like this... And the similar with my younger twin sister, but she cannot see in the dark... That's how it has been in the Sun and Moon family, it's passed from generations to generations... Now, pushing that aside, what brings you to the Med Bay?" Gathering the items that fell from the counters and/or shelves when Demolishor fell.

"Oh, right... Can you take a look at my foot? I think something's wrong with one of my parts..." Demolishor asked, gesturing at his left foot.

Nightblade nodded, turning on her visor as she heads to the switch and brightened the lights for Demolishor. Turning around, she motioned him to sit down on the berth while examining his leg. "Hmm... Looks like you have something loose here, give me a moment it shouldn't take too long." And thus so beginning to fix the problem.

He watched her, she did it quick and efficiently without any pain. Once she was finished, he moved his foot, finding that it was all fixed up.

"Huh, you're pretty good," He commented on.

"Thank First Aid, he's taught me a few new things." She faintly smirked, putting away her equipment. "Anything else needed or you're good to go?" She asked, turning around before finishing with: "And, of course, if anything happens again, do not hesitate to awaken me if I am ever in recharge. I do not mind tending to my duties at just about anytime, no matter how much energy I have."

"Alright," he said with a nod before adding. "If your low, you need to refuel, Megatron doesn't like 'bots collasping because they didn't energize properly."

"Yes... Of course... I'll keep that in mind." Nightblade responding with a nod.

"It isn't that bad here," Demolishor commented upon. "That nearby sun makes for some fresh Energon."

Nightblade was beginning to feel rather dizzy, at first not showing any signs while she listened to Demolishor talking more about Energon, then all of a sudden it hit her hard as she collapsed at his feet, optics turning offline as everything went black around her.

"N-Nightblade?" Demolishor crouched over to sit her up, gently shaking her a bit but knowing she was out completely. "I need to get that Mini-Con here... He should know what's the problem." Carefully, he picked up Nightblade in his arms as he placed her on the berth then carefully stormed out quietly out of the Med Bay and full speed out looking all over the base for First Aid.

**"First Aid!"** He bellowed when he couldn't immediately find him. It was a shame there weren't more Mini-Cons otherwise he could have sent them to look for their comrade.

He heard a siren and a small ambulance came to a halt at his feet before transforming.

"What's wrong?" The Mini-Con CMO asked urgently. "Has something happened?"

Demolishor flinched at his new look. "What the- Is that you...? Nevermind that, You're needed in the Med Bay, Nightblade collapsed all of a sudden while I was having a chat with her after tending to a problem in my foot." Without waiting for First Aid to respond, he picked up the little Mini-Con and stormed back into the Med Bay, braking to a halt near so he wouldn't make too much noise as he entered, placing First Aid gently next to Nightblade.

"Hmm," First Aid said, examining and scanning her. "Ah, there's the problem, she's dangerously low on Energon."

"Huh, I told her she needed to refuel," Demolishor muttered.

"Would you be able to get some Energon, please?" First Aid asked respectively. "I will tend to her in the meantime."

Demolishor silently nodded as he left to go gather some Energon. Along the way, he was pondering in his mind wondering whether should he notify Megatron of what's happened or not but shrugged it aside as he headed to the rec room to gather some regular healthy energon. Along the way, he bumped into Cyclonus.

"Ooh, what are you doing carrying Energon, Demolishor?" He inquired with a few fits of giggles, near to the point he would explode into his trademark cackling.

"None of your business..." He responded neutrally.

"Hoarding it, are you?" Cyclonus said with a smirk. "Or making high grade on the side?"

"No," barked Demolishor. "Frag off."

_'Sheesh... What's his problem?'_ After a few moments, he began walking off towards his quarters, pondering around in his mind loudly about Demolishor carrying Energon around, not noticing or even knowing Starscream or possibly Megatron was hearing it all clearly which made him think the Helicopter must've had too much High-Grade Energon again. "Ahhh I need a good recharge..." He mumbled as he entered his quarters, the doors sliding shut with a soft hiss.

Meanwhile, Demolishor was able to make it to the Med Bay in peace, he was lucky Cyclonus hadn't decided to follow him. Enetering, he saw that Nightblade was still unconscious but First Aid had set up a drip so that the Energon could go straight into her systems.

"Excellent! You're back. This one was just about to run out so it would be a good idea to refill the bags." First Aid pointed towards the dangerously low energon bag. "If I weren't so small, I would've had more ease tending to young Nightblade..." The Mini-Con medic said with a few sighs.

"You'd better make sure she stays fuelled," Demolishor declared. "You should probably become her partner."

"I will do my very best that she is tended as much as possible." First Aid's expression seemed a bit surprised for a short moment, then spoke with a smile. "I was actually feeling like her partner already as we share so much in common, especially being in the same branch as Medical Officers. I feel like I am already her partner." He finished, looking over back at Nightblade.

"Well, you and Nightblade should talk to Megatron," Demolishor advised. "If you're going to be our Medical Mini-Con and spend time here rather than the battlefield, you might as well be her partner."

"I will surely request this once she is better." He nodded.

"You do that," Demolishor said with a nod.

Demolishor then left Nightblade and First Aid, heading to his quarters as he was feeling a bit weary.

_'I hope Megatron approves me of wishing to be Nightblade's partner...'_ First Aid thought to himself silently. _'She'll become a great Chief Medical Officer if she does reach that status... Someday...'_ Smiling to himself as he climbed up on her to get a better look of her face then got down again. _'Hmm, I should remove some of those minor dents she's got in her wings from her collapsing...'_

He set to work, carefully repairing them. In a way, it was lucky she was unconscious as this meant her wings stayed still rather than twitching every time he made an adjustment. Seeker wings were just so sensitive.

A few earth hours later, unknown to Nightblade how long as her optics began to online. "Mmmhhh... What happened to me...?" She muttered weakly.

"You collasped," Said a gentle voice she recognized.

"F-First Aid?" She tried and was rewarded with a nod.

"You've had me very worried... Demolishor told me what had happened while you were offline... I told you before you need to often take breaks from studying..." First Aid's voice began trailing to concern and worry about half-way of his talking.

"But I think you should be fine now, your Energon levels are back to normal again." He gave a nod, carefully removing the drip.

"Thank you," She said gratefully. "I'm sorry for not taking better care of myself, it's one of my faults."

First Aid paused and then said.

"Demolishor actually suggested to me that I become your Mini-Con partner as we are both medics."

Nightblade hadn't said anything for a while, her optics were wide and she was astonished. She'd always thought she would never have a Mini-Con partner. With a smile and slight energon tears of joy, she gently scooped up First Aid to have him up to optic level. "I would really love that, First Aid. But... I don't know if Megatron would allow it..." With her free hand, the Seeker wiped away her tears.

"Demolishor seemed to think he might, I am no fighting Mini-Con and my skills would be put to better use as a Medic. And since you are also a Medic, it makes perfect sense for us to be together. While the others fight and batter themselves to pieces, we shall be ready to treat them."

She nodded. "Shall we go see Megatron? Hopefully if he isn't asleep."

He smiled before adding.

"As your partner, I'll make sure you never forget to refuel."

Immediately, she blushed. "Uh... Yeah... My bad..." She sheepishly laughed. "It's been a habit since I was young, wanting to become a CMO and that, I was always study, study, studying. Here, hang on." She gently let First Aid sit on her shoulder as she carefully got up then walked in the direction to Megatron's throne room.

First Aid couldn't help but giggle slightly, he was going to enjoy being her partner.

Megatron was as usual seeming bored on his throne. His thoughts were fixed heavily on when a new Mini-Con would be located. He caught Nightblade in the corner of his red optics as he looked at her impatiently as he spoke. "What do you want?" Struggling to resist the urge not to burst with impatience.

"My lord," She said respectively. "I came to ask if First Aid could be my Mini-Con partner as we are both medics."

Megatron studied both the Femme Seeker and the Mini-Con Medic for a while as he thought around his processor, then responding coolly. "Very well, dismissed."

And so the two dismissed themselves quietly. Once they were out of earshot, Nightblade silently squealed in joy and happiness, hoping nobody would catch her out of character as she gently took First Aid in her hands as she brings him close to her faceplate, nuzzling him. "He said yes! I'm so happy!" Bursting in fits of giggles.

"So am I," He cried back, hugging. "You're a perfect partner, I couldn't ask for better."

The Mini-Con alarm blared to life, startling the two.

"The alarm," Nightblade cried, what timing. "What... What should I do?"

"Better go in case Megatron wants us," First Aid said grimly. "But I'll be with you and I'll protect you."

She gave a nod, returning to the throne room where everyone else were assembled, just in time for Megatron to announce where the next Mini-Con is located.

"Gentlemen, the time has come to thrash those Autobots again," Megatron said with a sneer. "They might have that war veteran, Military Storm with them but even that will not avail them... As I proved only last night."

_'Oh boy... I have a feeling this will be a loooooong talk... Hope not...'_

"Who is this Military Storm, sir?" Demolishor inquired but Cyclonus butts in.

"Who cares!? I just wanna shoot some Autobots right now!" The helicopter bursting with loud wild cackles.

"Don't you know anything?" Starscream said contemptuously. "He is a famous war general who fought in many battles before our present war. He's known to be a Neutral currently... Until he showed up here."

_'Wow, so he's known my caretaker too...'_ Smiling to herself in her processor _'I suppose I could ask him all he know about Military Storm...'_ She was brought back to reality as First Aid patted her cheek plate. "Oh, sorry." Whispering to her partner.

"It's okay but you'd better focus," He advised and she stood straight as Megatron looked over her.

"Are you up for going into battle my dear?"

The young Femme thought for a few moments then said: "I'll come."

"Good, Starscream will protect you from any unwanted attention," Megatron decreed.

"Very well." She responded formally as everyone soon made it to their warp gate. Nightblade lagged a bit to whisper to First Aid. _'Want me to drop you off at the Med Bay or do you wish to come...?'_

"I'm not a fighter but I will come to tend to any injuries by your side. We are partners after all." This caused Nightblade to smile as she nodded, walking a little faster to catch up to the others.

They made it to the Warp gate and started trooping in, Nightblade stood beside Starscream as they were going to be a team of sorts. She wondered what sort of place they'd be Warped to this time, Earth seemed to have so many.

_**...**_

"The Mini-Con alarm," Alexis exclaimed, they'd come to visit the Autobots and had been hanging out with Hot Shot.

"I wonder what the next Mini-Con location is in!" Carlos cheerfully said.

"I hope it's somewhere warm," Rad said with a grin, they'd been told where the last location had been.

"The location is in Southern Africa." Red Alert spoke as Military Storm walked in, yawning. "What's with the racket...?" He asked, slightly cranky as he hated being awakened from recharge.

"Another Mini-Con has been located." Optimus Prime said casually. "We're just preparing to head on over to the warp room, would you like to come along, old friend?" He offered, a smile hidden behind his faceplate.

"What do you think?" Military Storm replied with a grin before spotting the children.

"Let us come with you, Optimus!" Carlos' pleaded as Military Storm looked at them curiously before he kneeled over to them, raising his hand out. "Come here, one of you or all at once... I'd like to take a good look at you, folks." He spoke softly.

All 3 looked at each other confused, then slowly climbed board onto Military Storm's hand. Very gently and carefully, he raised them up to his optic level despite wearing a visor, which made them wonder if he was effected by the light too as they asked.

"No, my visor's different from Nightblade's, I mostly use it for comm links though so I can see the one I am speaking to while they can see me. It's a special gift from a few friends of mine and it also helps me get a lock on my foes in my flying mode." He smiled as he spoke again. "What are you, though? I've never seen your species before... Not even on any medical book records I've known that Nightblade had with her years ago."

"Dude, we're humans," Carlos exclaimed.

"Humans? Interesting..."

"What's your name, big guy?" Rad asked.

"The Name's Military Storm, and they don't call me that name for nothing!" He grinned as he sets them down carefully. "Now I don't know if you humans can go, that's up to Optimus' choice." He turned and walked in the direction towards the warp room.

"I'm afraid not this time, kids. I'm sorry." Optimus responded sternly. "The visuality is too thick for us to keep our optics on you."

"Awww," They groaned as Optimus bent down. "Next time kids, when we're sure one of us can keep an optic on you. In the meantime, if you send Laserbeak with us, he can scout ahead and you can man the computer and report to us of anything that happens."

"Sure, Optimus." Rad pulling Laserbeak out of his pocket as he gave him to the Autobot Leader.

Sunblade's voice was suddenly heard as she peeked from near a corner, in the corridor of the warp room. "Coming, Optimus?" She beamed a smile as her sky blue optics sparkling which clearly showed how happy she is about hopefully rescuing this Mini-Con.

"I am," Optimus chuckled although the kids were disappointed she was still shy about coming over to them.

"Okay!" She then happily runs off to the Warp Room.

Military Storm had never been on something like this, seeing everyone convert to their alt modes which then had him knowing he should do the same too. He began to transform into his tank mode. "I can't wait to give Megatron a taste of my firepower..." He grumbled to himself determinedly.

"I'm sure," Optimus chuckled before adding. "He will be gloating over what happened, so he'll be over confident. But all the same, don't underestimate him, he'll know you'll want revenge."

"Yes sir." He responded, eagerly awaiting for everyone to warp to the location that's been put into the coordinates.

"Ready and waiting!" Sunblade said as she transforms into her jet mode next to Military Storm.

"Alright," Optimus said before saying in a louder voice. "Launch."

One by one, everyone began warping to the location, Military Storm being the last one as he calls out: "Lets do this!" Before fully warping. A few moments later, they had reached their destination.

Once everyone had arrived, they started transforming back into their 'bot modes. "This is... An interesting place...?" Sunblade looked down at her feet, plants were everywhere.

There were trees everywhere but it was also very dry, dust was already licking at their feet. Thankfully, the tress did provide some shade but even here, they could feel the power of the sun.

"Whoa... I never imagined this place would hold beauty... There are strange things everywhere that have all sorts of colors..." Military Storm looked around while he turned his attention to Sunblade, who commented on how sunny it is.

"Are you enjoying it, little one?" He asked, knowing how much she loved the light.

"Very, very much! Puts me in the best mood!-" She gasped as she turned her optics to Optimus. "...O-Of course, the Mini-Con is our top priority, enough about the sun for now! What's next, Optimus?"

"We'll split up into teams, the kids will tell us if they see the Mini-Con and we can head for it. If Laserbeak doesn't find it, then hopefully one team will," Optimus replied.

"Acknowledged." Red Alert responded.

"Whom are we all pairing up with, if I may ask, sir?" Military Storm took a step forward.

"Since I know Megatron will come at you to gloat, I think Red Alert should go with you," Optimus replied. "Sunblade can go with Hot Shot where she should be safer."

"Yes, sir." Both Military Storm and Red Alert responded.

"Very well." Sunblade responded formally as she heard before turning to Hot Shot, still speaking in her formal state. "Shall we go search for the Mini-Con, Hot Shot?" She finished with a smile.

With a wide grin, Hot Shot said.

"This'll be awesome."

They all took off in a different direction in search of the Mini-Con.

"I can only hope Hot Shot protects Sunblade well... She still feels so very young and fragile to me..." Military Storm muttered to himself with a worried sigh, though still in range of Red Alert's audio receptors.

"Hot Shot's a good soldier," Red Alert assured him. "He's trained a few rookies in his time, he'll look after her."

"Hehe, forgive this old Mech. In these optics of mine, she is still so young it's tough seeing her all grown up, as equalty as it is for me about Nightblade..." Responding with a soft chuckle. "I suppose it's just myself getting old and it feels as if time has slown down still when they were Femlings."

"I know the feeling," Red Alert said ruefully. "I know several bots who I remember as mere Younglings and now their fully fledged soldiers and other professionals."

_**...**_

"Hey Demolishor, how is it down there?" Cyclonus said cackling as he sees Demolishor clearly annoyed about all the plants and trees in the way which made it difficult for him to maneuver around in his alt mode, Megatron himself wasn't as clearly amused as Demolishor is and was far worse, also annoyed of the trees and plants in the way that made it even hard for him to maneuver in his alt mode.

"Damn it," He snarled, having had enough and ordered Leader One to combine with him.

With his super blaster coming around to his front, he blasted at the trees in front of him, trying to clear a path through it.

Nightblade could hear the sound of the explosion from afar, murmuring to herself silently. "What was that? A battle...?" She couldn't tell what caused it.

"Probably some of the Autobots have bumped into Megatron and the others," Starscream said with a shrug. "Pay it no mind, Nightblade."

"Very well." The Femme responding formally as she kept scans on down below, resuming her search for the Mini-Con. Nightblade seemed a bit amazed seeing other creatures, noting to herself she would have to note down records later the next time she's back at the base. She felt... Free... Well, not entirely free but at least in the way where Megatron wasn't in her presence for now. However, she began muttering to herself half confused, half angry wondering if Mini-Cons are always active during the day or not.


	5. Chapter 5

_Mediziner's Notes: I have way too much fun doing these with the other two writing this along with me!_

_Enjoy!_

-

"What's wrong?" Starscream questioned.

"N-Nothing...! Don't be too concerned about m-me..." She flew on a little forward. However, something from afar caught her attention until knowing what that was as she flew off to the side to avoid the incoming blast. "That attack...! ...Military Storm."

Had he meant to fire at her or was it a mistake?

Without anymore thoughts, she began flying towards where the shot came from, she wasn't exactly sure if it was Military Storm or not but the blast somehow felt familiar. The trees were so thick but began firing in the direction of where it came from, unsure if she's hitting whatever shot at her before flying back upwards to regain some altitude.

Nightblade's audio receptors eventually caught the sounds of propellers as a large plane revealed itself out of the trees. It also seemed to be carrying someone underneath. Remembering the size and shape of the armor revealed itself truly to be Military Storm, but wasn't sure who was the Mech that he carried.

"So... It is you..." She murmured to herself. Her processor was screaming with worry, she doesn't know how to take down such a skilled soldier even if she were to say she'll handle him.

She hadn't been expecting to run into him like this and she wasn't nearly experienced to take him on. Heck, she probably couldn't even take on a Mini-Con on a good day.

Without a word, she transformed, willing her daggers to appear, twirling them backwards as she gets into a battle stance. She remembered while carrying someone, Military Storm wouldn't be able to use his blasters if he did while using both hands to keep his passenger secured though she is in the very slight, trembling. "My days can never go well... But I need to try..."

"Nightblade! Stop this foolishness now!" Military Storm bellowed. "Get away from the Decepticons while-" He was attacked by Starscream before he could finish his sentence, nearly dropping Red Alert as he returned fire. "Just get over here! I don't want to be forced to hurt you...!"

"I don't want to hurt you either," she couldn't help but call back.

She felt as if she were torn to pieces, knowing she had no choice before she charged ahead. "But I must...!" As this caused Military Storm to become rather shocked and stunned from her charging at him and before he could snap out of it, one of his propellers were struck as he yelled in pain, beginning to tumble sideways downwards. "N... Nightblade..." His voice trembled. "Why...?"

Nightblade watched slowly before loosening her weapons to reform back into her stabilizers, transforming and gunning her engines before she could let Starscream who approached her slowly say something to her as he for a moment watched her shot forward before following suit. He wondered what were the relations between her and Military Storm.

They clearly knew each other and apparently very well and yet she was attacking him. Was she trying to prove herself to Megatron or did she hate this Mech now? He didn't know but didn't really care, to him this Mech was the enemy so she attacked.

The comm link buzzed to life as Megatron's voice is heard, but while mixed up with blaster shots in the background. **/Starscream, Nightblade, have you two located the Mini-Con yet!?/** He was clearly very angry.

"No, we've engaged Military Storm and Red Alert," Starscream replied smartly.

"They're... Taken care of already, I believe we're close to finding the Mini-Con." Cutting her end of the comm link. Her tone was not only emotionless, but it was also very cold which showed she was in no mood for talking. And, without care, despite knowing she isn't as fast as Starscream is, she gunned her engines as she sped ahead, wanting to keep distance from herself and her fellow Seeker. It wasn't long before something bright and sparkling had caught her vision, clearly showing it is the Mini-Con. She could see Cyclonus was also coming towards the same direction while Hot Shot and Sunblade in the opposite. _'Just great...'_

_**...**_

"There it is," Sunblade exclaimed excitedly as Hot Shot said. "Come on, we've gotta get there before any of the 'Cons get there."

"On it," She said, gunning her thrusters and heading straight for the Mini-Con, heedless of any danger.

"W-Wait, Sunblade! Don't you think this-" Hot Shot sped forward, struggling to keep up with Sunblade. "Sunblade, this might be dangerous, we don't know if-"

"Surprise!" Cyclonus' cackling voice was heard as he charged towards Sunblade and Hot Shot, blaster shots coming towards them in a straight line. "Look out!" With one jump of his transformation back into 'bot mode, Hot Shot shielded her from the incoming blasts with his own body. "Arrrggghhh!" He yelped as he fell downwards back to the ground.

"Hot Shot!" She cried as Cyclonus gave her a leer. "Hi baby, looks like it's you and me again."

Scowling, she yelled.

"You'll pay for that, Cyclonus!"

"Ooh, you know my name," He cackled, coming closer to her. "I'm flattered baby."

"Hmph!" Sunblade willed her wings to form into her two-handed weapon, taking on a stance as she swung towards him, though wasn't exactly fast enough. "Enough of this!" She yelled out.

"What's the matter, can't handle me?" Cyclonus gloated, smirking as she shook with rage.

"Hot Shot, go get the Mini-Con!" She cried out, still charging and attempting to get Cyclonus with her weapon.

"Urgh, alright," Hot Shot groaned, managing to pull himself to his feet and start staggering in the direction of the Mini-Con.

"Oh no you don't, Autobot- Agh!" Cyclonus turned to see who fired at him spotting that it was Red Alert and an injured Military Storm. "Make one move on Sunblade and I'll rip you apart without mercy..." Military Storm spoke in a boiling protective rage, he didn't like how close Cyclonus is to Sunblade as he walked towards the helicopter. Sunblade notices in worry about her caretaker's injured arm.

"Military Storm, who did that?" She exclaimed as Cyclonus backed away slightly from the angry guardian.

The Triple Changer ignored Sunblade's question, he was still focused on Cyclonus as he threw a punch, just enough to distance him from Sunblade. "There is more to that if you-" He heard the sounds of blasters, looking in the air that it is Nightblade and Starscream firing upon Hot Shot. "Red Alert, Sunblade, can you help Hot Shot? It looks like he's pinned down." His raging voice turned from angry to a soldier's commanding voice.

"Right," They answered and instantly went to help the stricken Autobot, Red Alert from the ground and Sunblade from the air. The combined assault was enough to force the two flyers away but not enough to completely drive them off.

"Grr, just hold... Still...!" Sunblade resumed firing, trying to hit one of them but kept missing.

"The Mini-Con... Argh... Can you get it, Red Alert?" Hot Shot weakily asked. Trying to stand. "I think I'm no good here."

"On it," Red Alert said crisply. "Can you cover me?"

"Sure," Hot Shot said, managing to raise his blaster and fire at the Seekers.

Red Alert knew he could hear others from the 'Cons side were approaching but he didn't stop one bit, still sprinting towards the Mini-Con panel that's embedded in some trees. He dug slightly through the bark until it was loose enough for the Mini-Con panel to slip out and into his hand, but a blast hit him from behind as the force sent the panel flying in a different direction, however was caught by Hot Shot as it fortunately flew his way.

"G-Got it!" The yellow Mech said with a wide grin.

"Warp out!" shouted Red Alert and without another moment, Hot Shot did just that.

"Yaaaaaaaaay, a Mini-Con saved!" Sunblade burst with excitement. She began to warp back to base as the other Autobots did shortly after she did.

"Damn it!" Nightblade exclaimed, the Autobots had won after all.

"Megatron must have been fighting Prime," Starscream muttered as he slowly descended to where she was.

"I suppose so. But right now, I need to be alone to clear my thoughts." Nightblade responded, still sounding cold as she warped back to base as she was still bothered by the facts she attacked Military Storm.

Back at the Autobots' base, Sunblade was shocked to see Hot Shot's injuries. "Oh no! Hot Shot, are you okay...!?" She burst with worry, kneeling down to his side. "And... Um... Thank you... About earlier." Finishing with a smile, though her optics were still somewhat filled with worry and concern.

"It's alright," He said with a pain filled smile as Red Alert came over to him.

"Into the Med Bay Hot Shot, I'll take care of your injuries and then Military Storm."

"What about Optimus," Hot Shot coughed.

"I believe it would take a lot more for Megatron to take down Optimus. I used to fight alongside him multiple times before this war. He's a tough Mech, he'll pull through. Even if I went back in, I can't fly unless both of my propellers are operative." The Weapons Specialist raised his left arm, which that propeller is damaged severely as it was all dented and scratched up, partially smoking as well.

"I'm sure he'll be along soon, don't you worry about him, soldier, you've got injuries to take care of."

"Right sir," Hot Shot said as Red Alert helped him to his feet and staggered in the direction of the Med Bay, Military Storm lingering to speak with Sunblade.

"Military Storm... Your hand... We should go to the Med Bay too." Sunblade approached her caretaker worryingly.

"Hmmm, it'll be fine, that Hot Shot needs more attention than I do," he assured her before gathering her into a hug. "How are you doing, Sunshine?"

"I think I'm doing a lot better now, training with you paid off yet my weapon is still a bit heavy... Maybe when your hand is better, we could train more...?" She responded as her optics sparkled, eager to continue training as it was very much fun for her to train with Military Storm. "I also wonder who's the Mini-Con that has yet to awaken!"

"I'm sure we'll find out once everyone's been repaired he said with a chuckle before turning serious. "Sunblade... Your _sister_ did this to me."

"Wh... What!? Nightblade did this...!? But... But..." Sunblade's optics began leaking with energon tears. "She wouldn't do this! Even if she's a Decepticon..." Her voice began breaking in mid sentence. "Even if... She's stronger than me... I won't... I won't hesitate to bring her down anymore!"

Just then, The Warp Gate had activated and Optimus Prime had returned, though injured and covered in plants and leaves.

"Sorry for the delay, Megatron wasn't willing to let me go," He said in a cheerful voice before noticing Sunblade's distress. "What happened?"

"Nightblade... She's hurt Military Storm!" Streaks of energon tears ran down Sunblade's cheeks. "I won't forgive her for this!" Squirming out of Military Storm's arms and ran out of the Warp Room in the direction of the living quarters.

Military Storm sighed and looked at Optimus.

"She's taken this very hard... Neither of us thought Nightblade would do such a thing."

"I can see that... I'm afraid for now while she's recovering, may I ask for you to let her know when she's better enough that she'll have to remain here in the base for a few missions? I worry that she'll be out of control and may get herself hurt or worse..." Optimus halted his words, not wishing to resume. "I'm sorry, but as much as you do too, I also worry for her safety. Let's go pay Red Alert a visit." As the Autobot Leader and Weapons Specialist head in the direction of the Med Bay.

_**...**_

The other 'Cons had warped back to base after a few seconds of Nightblade had disappeared out of the room. She wasn't in the mood to hear Megatron burst in fits of his rages so she made her way outside and remained in the shadows for a while until the tyrant leader calms down, while at the same time questioning herself why did she say those words to Military Storm earlier, then shot at him?

"It's so difficult to get used to being a Decepticon..." She muttered to herself softly. "I'm... Not a soldier..." Finishing with a sigh, putting her head in her hands.

If only there were more 'Cons here, then she could remain behind waiting for the injured to come back to base. But no, with only a small handful on this planet, every single soldier was needed.

"Nightblade," Came a gentle voice and she looked up to see First Aid standing there.

"Oh... Hello, First Aid..." She responded grimly, her voice weak with sadness though no energon tears were appearing in her eyes.

"It was a hard battle," He said softly. "We got separated..."

"I'm so sorry... I'm so very sorry..." She reached out for her partner, but halted as she was scared First Aid might be very angry with her. "The blast earlier got me by surprise..." Lowering her head in sadness.

"It's alright," He said gently. "You're not used to fighting and we've never acted as partners before but I hope we can change that. Megatron is injured, I might need a hand with that, can you manage?"

"Oh dear... Okay." She scooped up First Aid carefully and sets him down on her shoulder as she made her way back to the Med Bay, seeing almost everyone was waiting for her, though Megatron and somewhat Demolishor are more severe than the others. She winced slightly at Megatron's dangerous deadly look that he shot at her as she entered but tried to hide it.

"Where have you been!?" He demanded.

"Regathering my thoughts." She went to one of the counters to reach over some of the cupboards for the right tools. Returning to Megatron as she sets First Aid down next to him so he can do his part, too. "Sorry, sir." She responded again, beginning repairs on him.

"Hmm," He said, allowing her to work before saying. "Starscream tells me you attacked and injured Military Storm."

Nightblade winced very slightly. "I... I was only doing my... Job..." Struggling to keep her focus on repairing the tyrant leader, First Aid was climbing about here and there reaching for his injuries while at times Nightblade spared a hand in giving a lift to her partner whenever he requested.

"It's also none of his concern or anyone's on what I do, I just follow orders and that's it..." She added. "I wish not to be prodded for answers, thank you." Finishing formally.

"I was not displeased my dear, in fact I am very impressed at how well you put your duty to the Decepticon cause above all else."

Nightblade, not wishing to reply no further as she finishes repairs on Megatron while next moving with First Aid to Demolishor.

"I have high hopes for you," Megatron added. "Continue to impress me and you'll go far."

"N-Nightblade, show Megatron some respect and answer him!" Demolishor boomed, clearly annoyed with her lack of response.

"Just let me do my work..." She responded to him irritated as she examines his arms. Cyclonus cackled in the background as he said: "Ooohoo, someone's _feisty_. Anyways, why is it so dim in here? I can't see a thing too well..." The helicopter got up, reaching over for the switch.

"Leave it," She barked. "You're not needed here but I need the dim light."

"The light is not going to bite." Cyclonus, unaware and forgotten that Nightblade is easily blinded in bright light as he turns it up to normal, causing Nightblade to hiss angrily at him while shielding her optics, accidentally causing one of Demolishor's severe wounds to worsen as she staggered during as she shields her optics. "Cyclonus!" She angrily hissed. "Dim the lights, you idiot!"

"Alright, alright," He exclaimed, doing as she said. "yeesh, your sister is _much_ sweeter than you."

The Femme Seeker shot a glance his way before giving herself some time for her eyes to recover then returned to fixing Demolishor's injuries. "My apologies, Demolishor." She formally spoke, while trying to hide her annoyed state and being extra careful.

"Alright," He said gruffly as Megatron watched her with interest.

A few Earth minutes later, she finished repairing Demolishor's wounds, she could see Cyclonus hadn't had much damage to him but for Military Storm's punch dented his chest and his shoulder slightly. "Hold still." She said, removing the dents from his armour carefully.

"Yeow!" He yelped but she carried on. Mulishly, Cyclonus started to imagine her rather hot sister doing this to him although much more gently.

"Finished." Nightblade said, distancing herself from him. Her optics were now on Starscream, but unsure if he needed medical attention or not.

"I'm fine," He said shortly, considering her.

"Very well." Formally responding as she puts her equipment away. "Well I suppose now since everyone's repaired, may as well resume on with your businesses." She added.

Megatron chuckled but didn't comment, he simply left the Med Bay, followed by the others who cast her strange looks.

She sat in one of the stools as she placed First Aid gently on the counter. "What a rough day..." She murmured softly.

"Indeed," he sighed. "And as more of my brethren are found, it will get worse I'm afraid."

"Not only that... It's just..." Pausing to lower the volume on her vocal processor so that her voice only catches First Aid's audio receptors. "I'm just not sure about these guys... What scared me in truth is when Megatron said he has high hopes for me... I'm scared of the others would get jealous one of these days and... Possibly kill me right on the spot, Medical Officer or not..."

"He's hoping you'll become a real loyal soldier," First Aid said with a shrug. "As long as you don't over take Starscream, you should be fine."

"Loyal Soldier or not, I'm not big on surpassing one's ranks or taking someone's place... _Especially_ taking place of another fellow Seeker's... While I'm not a part of his Trine... I respect him very much even though he's a Decepticon..." Then, she added: "You want a data pad? I'm going to begin working on adding things I've scanned."

"Thanks, I'll have one," He said with a smile, taking the one she offered.

Another few Earth hours had passed, more of Nightblade's Med Bay were soon filled with data pads full of info about both studies of being a Medical Officer and studying about mostly the humans. "I think I'm going to get a couple cubes of Energon, would you like to come?" Smiling softly as she quietly stood from her stool.

"Hmm, I'm alright," He said. "My levels are stable, I'll get one later.

"Okay." She took her leave in the direction of the rec room. Her processor turned to Military Storm, sighing to herself knowing he possibly would either want to avoid her from now on after what she's done or possibly now attack her on sight if she ever ends up caught in his optics. She straightened herself to her usual self as she entered.

Thankfully, Cyclonus wasn't there, she wasn't sure if she could handle him mooning after her sister. Demolishor was there sipping away at a cube but he barely acknowledged her, his processor seemed to be on others things.

Silently, Nightblade gathered herself a regular healthy Energon Cube, heading to one of the darker spots of the room, taking her seat as she sipped her cube quietly. Her optics were fixed on a destroyed window which showed a slight view of Earth. _'If only I could go for a flight somewhere where it's dark... Maybe over what they call 'water'. Strange liquid but it looks refreshing.'_ Smiling to herself while continuing to mumble about other things in her processor.

_'Why couldn't a Mini-Con show up in the nighttime? Half of this planet is always shrouded in darkness, surely one must show up there sometime.'_

After she had finished her cube, she had an irresistible urge to fly, while sadly it wouldn't be in the dark back on Earth if she asked Megatron, he would come with her again just so he could ruin her time like before, wanting to blast Optimus and the others. Stepping out of the base, she transformed into the air and first gaining some altitude distancing at first from the moon before turning around. Gunning her engines loudly as she shot forward with a loud roar that echoed throughout the moon base. _'This feels so nice...'_ She murmured to herself, feeling lost in trance as she soared and danced throughout the area. "Still wished I could fly around Earth at night..." Murmuring to herself silently, slowing down her flight.

At least the moon was a dark place so it wasn't all bad.

After she's had enough, she began to descend to the ground, transforming as she uses her thrusters to slow herself down to the moon's dusty surface. Nightblade willed her stabilizers into daggers. Looking around to be sure no one else is in sight, she began practising on her own silently for a few Earth minutes, the need to clear her thoughts before finishing up, walking back inside and towards the direction of her Med Bay.

"I'm back, First Aid." She said.

"Hello," He greeted, while she'd been gone he'd gotten himself an Energon cube.

Smiling, she approached him and sat back on the stool. "Honestly, First Aid... I just don't know what I can do... It's still in the back of my processor of that moment... When I shot down Military Storm and Red Alert..." Her smile faded as she spoke in mid-sentence. "I just wished that life would go back to normal again... Well, minus the fact of being locked away from the world again..."

"I wouldn't mind going back to how it once was," First Aid said with his own sigh. "Before this War when we were simple workers, I missed working at a medical center.

"That would be a dream come true... To work at a Medical Center... It sounds much more tempting than being a Chief Medical Officer now that I think about it... But I just hated those stupid rules of my noble family... Not only were we locked away from the world but we only had our freedom if we were to bond... I know, I haven't said it fully but if my life were as normal as any other Transformer, I would've wanted to trade my nobility status for freedom." Smiling softly.

First Aid smiled at her but didn't comment. He just continued sipping his Energon, slowly building up his reserves again.

"You know... Now that I've been thinking, pushing the other subject aside... Since Megatron was in a good mood despite losing the Mini-Con... Maybe I can try again and see if he'll let me do some research... Of course without anymore interruptions from him if he hopefully chooses not to come along. Would you like to come study with me, First Aid?" Nightblade asked softly.

"I would," he said with a smile. "We should take advantage of the lull, because I imagine the number of Mini-Cons activating will rapdily increase."

"Hmmm... Well... Considering everyone would be recharging by now... It wouldn't hurt to pick a spot on Earth and go study... But the only problem is that possibly unlike Sunblade, I don't know how to work the Warp Gate..." Nightblade sighed in despair. "Do you know how to work it...?" She finished with a question.

With a smile, he nodded.

"Let's go, partner." Holding out her hand for First Aid to climb on.

Laughing, he did as she asked and they quickly snuck to the Warp room. There was no one around, the base was utterly quiet so it was easy to type in coordinates. Once on Earth, Nightblade a sigh of relief, it was so dark and cool here, she loved it.

Turning around a tad bit, she gazed up at the moon in it's full glory. To her, it is the most beautiful thing above all else in the night, loving it's warm rays kissing her armor. After a few moments of relaxation, she had next set First Aid down gently, giving him a data pad so that they can start studying what they can find in the location they are currently in.

They weren't in the middle of wilderness, she could see the lights of a distant town but it was still very peaceful. Trees filled with leaves surrounded them and tiny little organic creatures chirped away.

Smiling, she carefully approached them, but did not get close enough. Hoping that thanks to her special gift the darkness would shroud her enough just for them to not see her completely as she studied what seemed to be bats. "Hmm... Interesting... Lets see... Mammal... Capable of flight... Variant Species... Eating Habits... Nocturnal... Nocturnal... Just like I... In a sort of way..." Her optics removed from the data pad as she looks up at a few bats that hung from the tree, wings wrapped up nicely around it's small tiny furry body.

"Aww, they're cute," She couldn't help but giggle as the bats stared down at her and chattered even louder. She watched as one detached it's self from its perch before sweeping downwards. it flapped it's wings madly and was suddenly raising, not as graceful as a bird but still magnificent.

Smiling, she spoke once again. "First Aid, I think I'll probably grow used to doing something like this... It's so wonderful being able to be out here in the night studying organics." Turning around as she looked over to First Aid, who was deep in study of a creature that he could see but was difficult for her to see. Very cautiously and with slow soft steps, she questioned him. "What is that you're studying?" Speaking with a very soft voice, enough for her partner's audio receptors to hear her.

"Small insects... I believe they're called crickets... Can you hear them?" he said and as she concentrated, she found she could, they were surprisingly loud for such a small species.

"Wow... Amazing. What have you learned so far from it?"

"They're very loud," He chuckled, making her laugh. "They are very numerous in number, despite the fact that several of your bats have been feasting on them, their numbers do not decrease dramatically."

"Ahh yes. Well some do, others consume... Fish, Others of it's kind, yet smaller... Strange things such as one of them called a 'Fruit'... And surprisingly, the life substance of all organics... 'Blood' as they call it. I hope they don't drink Energon." She finished with a short giggle.

"Surprising that some have fangs like I do..." She quickly added.

"I believe many creatures on this world have fangs," First Aid said thoughtfully. "Although I think bats may be the only flying creatures to possess fangs, all the birds had beaks."

Nightblade could sense something rather close to her and looking over near her foot, she spots what seemed to be an Opossum sniffing her leg, but got startled when she moved and feigned death out of fear. Alarming, she fell backwards, shaking the earth slightly causing First Aid to tumble slightly. "I-I-I-I-I... This organic... Did it die...?" She began running scans on the creature before sighing in relief. "It's alive but... Why does it do this?"

"It's a defense tactic," First Aid explained. "Some predators will not eat carrion so if it pretends to be dead in the face of danger, it'll usually be left alone."

They spent a large amount of Earth hours doing research on many various Nocturnal creatures they had come across slowly. However, as soon as Nightblade notices that the moon was drawing close to the ground, she spoke. "We should return to base, First Aid. We've been gone too long and I fear one of the Decepticon Soldiers may be getting suspicious of our whereabouts."

"Hopefully they'll think you either flying around the moon or in the Med Bay but you're right, we should leave," He said with a nod.

Gently scooping First Aid in her hand, she and her partner had warped back to base. They braced just in case for whomever they may or may not encounter once back at base.

There was no one in the Warp room so she and First Aid carefully crept out and along the corridor. Nightblade was very nervous, she just didn't feel that comfortable with the other Decepticons.

Nightblade relied heavily on her 'camouflage' ability. While it isn't an ability at all, obviously it was only due to her paint job making her almost difficult to spot when not near or in contact with light except for her glowing red-orange optics that would still give away her position. Once close enough, she just casually walks inside the Med Bay, lightly setting First Aid down on the counter. "I should one of these days find something to make or use as ladders for you to get around with ease so you would not need of me to help you up or down places." Collapsing on her stool, clearly showing she needed recharge.

"That would be nice," He admitted. "Let's get some recharge, we seem to be in the clear."

With a quiet nod, Nightblade took to her berth slowly, yawning as she just simply collapses into recharge right away, not bothering to re correct herself.

...

Military Storm is deep in recharge, snoring loudly. Sunblade who had just entered his quarters had been feeling up for a bit of a pranking mood, silently maneuvering towards him. As soon as she was close enough, she began snickering to herself, revealing an Energon Cube she had while beginning to dab one of her fingers in and smear some of the Energon stuck to her fingers on some parts of Military Storm's face and chassis a bit. One final touch was drawing a badly drawn Decepticon Insignia on one of his engine turbines. As she finished drawing all sorts of things, nearing his Audio Receptors as she began calling out: "Military Storm! The base is under attack by the Decepticons!"

This had caused Military Storm's optics to instantly online, barely noticed due to his blue visor as he shot up like a rocket and readied one of his blaster rifles. "Decepticons!? Oho they are _**NOT**_ going to live to see tomorrow if they dare set foot in here!" Without thinking and due to his half recharge state, he burst through the doors, shouting and yelling. **"COME ON OUT YOU LOUSY DECEPTICONS, I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE SOMEWHERE!"** While still in Military Storm's quarters, Sunblade had burst into rough fits of laughter as she heard the entire thing.

However... Unfortunately, this caused everyone else to awaken, even Optimus Prime himself.

"Decepticons, how did they get in?" He exclaimed, charging out of his room only to meet Military Storm who was bringing his blasters online.

"I was informed that there were Decepticons on the loose... _**IN**_ the base!" Military Storm boomed, though unaware of the weird drawings all over his faceplate and chassis.

"Hhh... What's going on...? I just woke up hearing yelling and- Uhh, Military Storm... You have some Energon on yourself..." Hot Shot tried his best to hold in a laugh.

"What!?" He exclaimed, reaching up and bringing his hand away only to find Energon smeared all over it. He stared at it dumbly for a moment before bellowing.

**"SUNBLADE!"**

Sunblade collapsed nearby, bursting with heavy fits of giggles and laughs. "You've should've seen the look on your faceplate, 'Storm! Now there's one wake up call, it's sunny!" She spoke throughout some of the fits and giggles.

"This is not funny," The large Mech said angrily as Hot Shot continued to try and hide his laughs. "And you know it, young lady."

Grinning widely as she ceased most of her laughing. "What? The Decepticons aren't attacking so why can't I have some fun, hmm?" Though bursting into laughter, she couldn't help it as the Energon is still on Military Storm. Hot Shot eventually burst into fits laughter, being unable to hold them in anymore.

Red Alert gave the younger Mech a stern look while Optimus looked amused. She was certainly a lively young Femme. military Storm however wasn't seeing the funny side of it.

"And what if Decepticons really did attack?" He demanded. "What if we're caught off guard because we think it's another one of your tricks?"

"At least I didn't fiddle with the alarm like back on Cybertron when I made the entire alarms all over the planet went off all at once." The Seeker giving a mischievous smirk, remembering it all. "The look on your face was so priceless, I still have it recorded in my memory banks." Snickering to herself.

"That was when you snuck out..." Military Storm grumbled awkwardly, showing that most of his tone of embarrassment.

"Hmm, I remember that," Optimus said mildly. "The Decepticons were not pleased at all, Megatron accused me of trying to start a War."

"Whoa, she did _that_!? Wow..." Hot Shot looked at her in surprise but also in clear amusement, in some way, he wished he could've met this Femme back before they were upgraded as full grown 'bots. _'I guess this Femme isn't so bad after all, her devious side is rather cute.'_

"I remember that as well," Red Alert stated dryly. "you told Megatron it was probably some fault in the system but I don't think he believed you. He also made it very clear what he'd do if he ever caught a youngling pulling a trick like that."

"Tch, I'm not a youngling anymore! I'm a perfectly grown Femme now, just the type who loves to have fun once and a while..." Her optics innocently sparkling, attempting to pull as what humans called 'Puppy eyes'.

"If you're an adult, then you should act responsibly," Military Storm said, unamused. "And that means no playing immature pranks or tricks."

With a sigh, Sunblade said nothing afterwards, leaving towards the direction of the rec room.

"Well... I suppose I'll resume my recharge." Hot Shot said with a yawn, returning to his quarters. "It's too early for me..."

"Then it's just as well this wasn't a real attack," Stated Red Alert as he headed back to his own quarters.

Few Earth hours later, everyone else had arrived in the rec room to have their daily morning Energon cubes, Sunblade however was in the training room practising with her weapon.

"Morning, everyone." Hot Shot yawned as he headed over to the dispenser to grab himself an Energon cube.

Everyone mumbled agreement, including a little white and yellow Mini-Con.

"Oh hey, who's that?" Questioned Hot Shot.

"This is Sparkplug. He has been my partner since the war back on Cybertron. It's great to be reunited with an old friend, again." Optimus responded while Sparkplug also responded with a nod.

Hot Shot only smiled, resuming on finishing his Energon cube without a word.

He'd known a few Mini-Cons before they'd all left, would he meet any of them on Earth? He certainly hoped they didn't get captured by the Decepticons, none of them deserved that.

Sunblade had returned later, clearly showing she was quite exhausted from earlier training then notices Sparkplug, optics sparkling as she's forgotten about how tired she was. "Soooooo cute...! What's his name?" Despite she wished to go and hug Sparkplug, she kept her distance, not wishing to end up hugging Optimus Prime at the same time so she only stared, with sparkling optics and both her hands clasped together.

"My name is Sparkplug," The little Mini-Con replied.

"Such a cute name." She giggled. Seeming satisfied, she happily walks towards the Energon Dispenser to get herself a cube. Sitting in one of the available chairs as she sat near Red Alert. "How are you, Red Alert?" She asked formally.

"I am fine," He replied, equally formal.

"Ahh... If I may ask... You seemed rather used to formality very much. I take it that you have met many formal families often, have you?" She inquired softly after a gentle sip of her cube.

"I have," He said with a nod. "Long ago, I was once in charge of security at a noble center of business."

"What changed? If I may be allowed to inquire?"

"The war," He said ruefully. "Many nobles left and I decided my services would be of more use to the Autobot cause."

With a sigh, Sunblade then spoke again, keeping her tone formal. "At least you have freedom. I'm not sure how one can imagine to be stuck inside a building all your life from the start of sparkling hood if you think about it." She shook her head, another sip of her cube.

He nodded, it did not sound pleasant at all.

"I remember my older twin sister back many eons ago... Or I suppose as I still don't know how long I have been gone as probably the same as she... She dreams of becoming a CMO like you are." Sunblade turned her optics away and onto the cube, faintly smiling as she rotated the cube softly as the liquid spun around gently. "I still wish she were not a Decepticon... And didn't have to injure our caretaker like that..."

"She might have felt pressured to prove that she wouldn't let her previous relationship to Military Storm get in the way of her loyalty to the Decepticons," Red Alert suggested. "Although I have no idea what her true motivations may be."

"I suppose..." Her attention was brought to Military Storm now casually leaving the rec room, seeming to head in the direction of the training room. With sparkling optics, she then stood up. "Thank you very much for the chat, Red Alert. I think I'll see if Military Storm's up for training again, it looks like Hot Shot's coming with him. Talk to you later, Red Alert." With a smile, she ran up to her caretaker.

"Military Storm," She said breathlessly. "Where are you goin'?"

"Training." He said sternly, but not fully as he still showed high respect of Sunblade. "Those trained in being Weapon Specialists must always make sure to keep their skills sharpened daily... I have actually been planning to sharpen my skills in using a heavy melee weapon, would you like to train with me? It would be best recommended to sharpen your skill of using your weapon and defending yourself more. I remember that Starscream, who is the Second-In-Command of the Decepticons is a highly skilled swordsman..."

Both he, Sunblade, and Hot Shot entered the training hall. Hot Shot himself decided to practise on some targets first, preferring to let family have time together for a bit.

"Are you still mad about earlier?" She questioned softly.

"No, I am fine." He spoke calmly, reaching over one of the racks for a two handed Cybertronian forged sword. "Come, draw your weapon, my lady." He asked formally, smiling.

She did as instructed, facing him and bowing. He chuckled, she was very raw but definitely trying her hardest. He also bowed and took a fighting stance.

"You must feel that the blade is yourself, synchronization is one of the most important things when using melee weapons. You must feel that the sword will swing with you and recover in the same equality as you do. Seekers such as yourself and Nightblade are highly skilled in melee due to their excellent speed and agility. While in truth they do not use two handed weapons like yourself, it is still nonetheless a fine weapon for any Seeker, too. After enough focus and meditation, bring forth your strongest powerful swing at me." Military Storm instructed.

She beamed, she hoped she could do as he said. Trying to calm her, she held her weapon aloft and focused on moving with them. Slowly, she swung it back and forth, trying to find balance with it's weight.

After a short observant, he then took his combat stance. "Good. Now, bring forth your most powerful swings. Do not hesitate and lose focus, I've been trained for eons, I can handle the pressure." He chuckled. "Think of this as if you're in a real battle with the Decepticons. I may not be as quick and agile as Starscream is, but I'm sure I can try to be."

This made her giggle slightly before she became focused. The training was serious and she mustn't joke around too much. With a yell, she swung at him only for him to deflect her blows. She tried again and the same thing happened, she just could not make a single hit on him.

Hot Shot watched, interested at how the training is going while taking a break from blasting targets.

"You may find your opponent closed away to any blow you try to inflict. What you must do is, and especially the best with two handed wielders, you must try to break his defense. You need to sneak in a powerful blow that will render them to stagger momentarily for their defense to break. That is when you can land a hit if you are quick enough. Sometimes they may reverse their thrusters to back away, recovering their defense. Try it." He smiled, he felt like he was back in Cybertron again before his retirement from training fresh new recruits.

Hot Shot smiled, maybe he could learn something from this old Mech. He was more of a blaster type Mech but he'd always been interested in learning to fight with real weapons.

Sunblade focused for a short moment before going full speed with her thrusters and attempted to land a very powerful blow, praying to Primus that her blow is strong enough. "Here I come!" She cried.

"Hnn!" He grunted, although he blocked it, that was much better than the previous ones.

"Not bad. You are quite the quick learner." He complimented softly, continuing to struggle blocking her blows, they were getting more and more powerful with each hit and the more he was beginning to stagger himself.

"Really?" She questioned, she couldn't tell how well she was doing as he remained as composed as ever.

"Yes, pretty soon you'll be an excellent swordsman in no time if you keep up with the training often. Now, my final training is aerial combat. While there is no need for transforming, the blade may feel more heavier now that you will be in the air." Military Storm began hovering in the air, despite he had no need of thrusters, his propellers began to help him keep airborne.

"If you are willing to, of course, my lady." The Weapons Specialist spoke softly.

"You bet I am," she said with a grin, activating her thrusters and lifting off to hover.

He was right, it was a lot harder somehow to wield her weapon. She felt the urge to either lower them or herself and forced herself to ignore it.

"Like before, bring yourself into focus... Synchronize with the sky, the feeling of what humans call 'light as a feather'." Military Storm instructed once again. "The feeling of freedom where nothing can chain you back down to the ground."

"Right," She nodded, trying to do as he said but it was far harder this time.

"It may take some time to get used to, but let us see how strong your blows are so far, shall we?" He offered.

"Okay," She said, hoisting her weapon and trying to charge at him from the air.

Hot Shot chuckled to himself softly in his processor. _'She'll be a great swordsman in the future, I just know it.'_ Smiling as he continued to watch the two, until when he heard the door hissed open, the kids entering. Funny, he hadn't noticed how much time had gone by.

"Hi Hot Shot," Rad greeted before gasping at the sight before them. "Wow, what are they doing?"

"Training. Military Storm's teaching Sunblade how to use her weapon more effectively in battle, she's a really quick learner." His optics turning back on the two training.

"Whoa," Alexis exclaimed. "She's really good."

They began to halt their training, showing that they are done for another time and both descended to the ground, a soft thud was heard as they made contact with the ground. "Hot Shot, you have anything specific that you want to refine your skills on later maybe after a Mini-Con retrieval if it activates?" The old Mech turned, speaking to the yellow Mech as Sunblade, exhausted, willed her two handed sword back into her wings.

"Uh, well," Hot Shot said, considering. "I always seem to have trouble fighting Seekers."

Military Storm suddenly noticed the kids and said.

"Little ones, what are you doing here?"

"Ahh we were lookin' for Optimus, had a question about something until we heard the sounds of metal against each other and saw your training with Sunblade. Chica's got some skill!" Carlos exclaimed as he winked and gave a thumbs up towards Sunblade, who surprisingly didn't move away or cower but she seemed to fearfully tense as she laughs nervously. "Th-Thank you..." She responded shyly.

"I bet you'll whoop some 'Con ass next time you see them," Rad added with his own grin.

Sunblade fixed herself in a really shy pose until when the Mini-Con alarm blared to life. "Th-The Mini-Con is awake...!" Her optics sparkling as she dashes out of the training room.

"Hehe, whoa... She's one wild Femme when it comes to a new Mini-Con's awakening." Hot Shot chuckled.

"She certainly is," Military Storm chuckled as he went after her.

As Hot Shot made after him, the kids called.

"Hot Shot, can we come this time?"

"That's up for Optimus to say, not me." Hot Shot responded, shaking his head.

They pouted but Hot Shot scooped them up and he ran for the Warp Room, so they held on. Once they were there, they immediately begged the Autobot Leader to allow them to come.

Optimus was checking on the location of the Mini-Con, which happened to be in one of the coldest parts of Siberia Russia, luckily away from human towns. "Hmm... I suppose we could make for this one, you don't mind a little snow, would you kids?" He finished, adding with a question.

"Nah, we'd be fine," Carlos assured him as Optimus nodded.

"Alright kids, step on those squares," He ordered and they did so, their clothes changing into warm gear suitable for the snow, with the Autobot logo emblazoned on it.

"Wow, I feel all warm and toasty!" Carlos exclaimed happily with a couple laughs. "But it's still a bit hot here... Ahehehe..." Sheepishly laughing. Alexis dismissed as she walked on ahead of the boys to the warp room.

As soon as they were there, all the transformers transformed with their Mini-Cons tagging along. The kids piled into Hot Shot and the Warp Gate was activated.

The Warp Gate hummed and whirred as they transported everyone one by one to Siberia, Russia.

_**...**_

Nightblade stood as the alarm sounded, a Mini-Con had been activated as she gathered First Aid with her, keeping him secured in her hand with her fingers curled to avoid accidentally dropping him as she ran but not too fast, meeting up with everyone in the throne room who had already gathered.

"I hope you will all perform considerably _better_ this time," Megatron told them all sternly.

"Yes, sir!" They all replied, preparing to head to the Warp Room.

"I'll stay close to you this time," Nightblade whispered to First Aid.

They all made their way to the Warp Room, Demolishor had typed in the coordinates for the Warp Gate as everyone entered one by one. Once they have been inserted and locked on. The Mech quickly stepped inside and all warped in. They each had appeared in different spots nearby in the very Northern areas of Siberia, close to the ocean. Unfortunately, Nightblade and First Aid had warped right on top of a peaked iceberg, causing the ice to shift under the Femme Seeker's weight as she slipped, landing with a loud splash into the icy water with a surprised yelp. First Aid clung to her shoulder and wing to avoid separating from her as the poor Femme slowly sunk, not aware of being able to swim as there had not been any water on Cybertron. "Wh... What happened...? And why am I... Sinking... It's getting darker..."

She gasped as the icy water rose up, almost cover her head before a hand plunged into the water and yanked her up. She coughed, the deadly cold water had gone into her intakes and she could feel some of her limbs seizing up a bit. Gasping, she looked up and saw that it was Megatron of all Mechs who had saved her from the water.

"M-M-Megatron, s-sir," She chattered, that water was far colder than anything she'd ever experienced.

"Th-Th-Th-Thank you..." Nightblade seeming to go back and forth on her emotionless state, the freezing temperatures were shaking her up pretty much, but the cold air didn't make anything easier as they could see some hints of icicles had formed throughout her body. First Aid seemed frozen stiff, his body covered in thick icicles formed from the water dripping off his body, freezing him in place. "Oh dear..." They both murmured to themselves in their processor, unaware they both said it at the same time.

Megatron made a sound of disapproval before dragging her away from the edge of the ice. He then fiddled with the setting on his blaster before aiming it at her. She gasped but was too cold to dodge the blaster of heat that hit her, melting the ice and restoring her systems.

She tried to hide her fear of Megatron's disapproving sound, straightening herself as she awaits for him to speak his orders. She'd thank him again but knowing from the sound he made, he could possibly snap if she said something or made a sound.

"It should be obvious to all that this is a rather _delicate_ environment," Megatron stated coolly. "This area is part of an ice sheet and if you break that ice, you'll go in. Perhaps we can use it against the Autobots but at the same time, they can do the same to us. So I would advise everyone to watch themselves."

"Hah! No Autobot's going to bring me into the ice! I can FLY! Transform!" Cyclonus took to the air and transformed, obviously too proud of himself as Nightblade shook her head and sighed to herself silently. _'Obviously Starscream and I can fly too, you idiot...'_ Giving the helicopter a hidden daggered glare of annoyance, though her optics were slightly shadowed as she tilted her head downwards.

"There's a lot of glare with this snow and ice," First Aid said worriedly. "Will your visor be able to cope?"

"Long as it doesn't fall off my face." She responded silently. Turning to the Decepticon Leader himself. "Megatron, permission to scout ahead?" Asking with her usual formal tone.

"Hmm," He considered, looking her up and down. "Granted but stay away from the ice, Nightblade. You're too slim to handle it if you go under."

With a nod, she ran ahead and took to the air, transforming as while in mid-air, her partner attached himself to the underside of her alt mode's nose cone, she flew on ahead with a loud roar of her engines.

"Hmph, for a 'Medical Officer', she sure likes to show off..." Cyclonus murmured angrily to himself. "I wouldn't mind crossing paths with that Autobot Femme." Adding as his tone were filled with glee upon mentioning Sunblade, whom he is referring to.

"And I wouldn't mind seeing her send you under that ice," Starscream said coldly, before also transforming and shooting into the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

_Mediziner's Notes: Phew... Sort of on a role here uploading these chapters... I'm trying to get this up to date as soon as possible... :U Bear with me, guys!_

_Enjoy!_

-

"At least I have a Femme!" Shouted Cyclonus after him.

Megatron and Demolishor transformed into their alt modes and also went on ahead too, though they were not as fast as their aerial teammates but were still in their sights, the area was wide and open with a few pine trees here and there.

Chances were, the Mini-Con would be buried in the ice or snow somewhere meaning they would probably have to do some digging unless it was very close to the surface.

Nightblade decided to decrease her speed, basically braking so she can keep her optics peeled for anything unusual, a strange feeling was flowing throughout her circuits. "Something's not right around here..."

"Nightblade?" First Aid questioned.

"Something isn't right, First Aid... I have a bad feeling in my circuits that something is coming towards us..." She began descending low enough, hovering just over the snow.

"An Autobot?" He questioned, landing lightly on the snow.

She ascended a tad big higher to make room for herself to transform back to her 'bot mode. Gently, she scooped up First Aid very gently and onto her shoulder, the snow was pretty thick as it was up to the poor Mini-Con's waist. "I'm not sure... I think my scanners are still trying to reboot after having myself thawed slightly in pain..."

"Do you want me to check them, we don't want to risk getting bad data in this environment," He proposed.

"Would you, please?" She asked kindly and formally.

He smiled and nodded and began scanning her, as she surveyed the surrounding area. She was on edge, the feeling wasn't going away and she couldn't help but think it wasn't just a glitch in her systems.

"I think we should start moving... If Megatron sees us in one place and not doing anything... I don't think I'd want to see that ugly look of his when he's blown a fuse..." Nightblade was beginning to shiver slightly in fear, mostly noticable on her wings.

"You're right," He said with a nod, holding onto her as she started to move. "I couldn't find anything amiss, but when we get back to base, I'd like to do a more indepth scan."

After walking around for a few, she then heard the soft sound of a jet nearby along with a helicopter, that being her teammates but her mood seemingly turned annoyed right away as she hears Cyclonus ranting but due to being afar, she had no idea what he was saying. By the looks of it, it seemed his rants are directed towards Starscream. 'Whatever had Starscream get Cyclonus off or if he himself suddenly blew up like no tomorrow, these Decepticons I'll never understand... Most of the time I feel like we're the only ones with a stable motherboard...' She commented softly, lost in thoughts that she was slightly unaware of First Aid could hear her whispering it all.

He chuckled but didn't say anything, he knew what she meant. He glanced around the white landscape, so far, there was no sign of the jade green colouring that indicated a Mini-Con Shield. He wondered where the Autobots where, they must be here by now.

"I seem worried... What if... Oh, I don't know..." The Femme Seeker letting out a sigh, shaking her head.

"Are you still sensing something amiss?" he asked.

"N-No, no no... I'm just worried about my own firepower at times... I mean sure I have my alt mode's blasters and my daggers but... Since, now that I think about..." She cut herself again, a little shy to be asking First Aid about how does powerlinkx work.

"You do have powerlinkx," He reassured her. "That will give you a lot of power and almost all the Autobots don't have a Mini-Con, giving you an advantage."

"But... How does that work...?" I mean it's possible Megatron's soldiers already have done it before but... Look at me, I'm no war veteran or whatever... I've never powerlinkx before..." Nightblade then sighed, tilting her head downward sadly.

"You order me to powerlinx," He explained. "I transform and attach myself to you, depending if your in bot mode or vehicle mode. The rest sort of follows."

**/Nightblade!/** Megatron's voice boomed impatiently from the comm link, causing the Femme to jump in startle. **/Have you located that Mini-Con yet?/** She could also hear he seemed to be grumbling about seeming to be stuck in a small ravine hidden in the snow.

Resisting the urge to giggle, she said.

"No sir, and there's no sign of the Autobots yet."

Megatron's angry snarl could be heard. **/Very well, keep searching.../** With that. the comm link had cut. Which is where from there is when Nightblade cracked up in laughter after double checking that none of her fellow flyers were within audio receptor range.

"He's stuck in a ravine!" She gasped out. "I can't believe it, that's so funny!"

"My, my... The leader of the Decepticons stuck in a ravine." First Aid chuckled softly. "He could go through all sorts of battles but can't handle a little ravine?" He added with an amused, but also nearly about to crack into laughing smirk.

This just made her laugh even more, lifting her spirits considerably.

The moment, sadly had been ruined when Starscream had flown nearby, his voice spoke through the comm link. **/Nightblade, what exactly do you find so funny...?/** He inquired in his usual raspy voice, seeming to find her slightly suspicious at the same time.

"Oh... uh, nothing," She said quickly, immediately ceasing her laughing.

**/You better get back to searching for that Mini-Con. I assure you wouldn't want to get a rough beating from Megatron or far worse if he does get angry.../** The Seeker's tone seemed venomous near the end of his sentence as he flew off on ahead.

"Y... Yes, of course..." She instantly transformed to her alt mode, First Aid attached himself on her alt mode's stomach. Deciding not to hesitate and say anything, she flew after Starscream, but were no sooner than later under attack thanks to Cyclonus who directed them into the attack as the helicopter was backing up slightly without knowing the Seekers were flying near.

_'That annoying helicopter sure makes my circuits bo-'_ Before she could resume her words, because Cyclonus flew too near them, a blast from Military Storm from his tank turret's mount caused an impact that hit Cyclonus on the mark, while the impact caused both the Seekers to tumble to the ground from the impact. "Gahh!" She collided into the rough snow which forced her transformation back to 'bot mode. "First Aid, Starscream, are you okay?"

"Fine," First Aid gasped, the snow was a shock while Starscream snarled an affirmative, struggling to his feet so he could reenter the fight.

Nightblade scrambled back up to her feet as well, willing her stabilizers into her daggers. However, before she could join up with Starscream, she had been suddenly tackled by no other than Sunblade.

"Nightblade..." Sunblade snarled in anger, her two handed weapon already drawn.

"Sunblade..." Nightblade responded coldly, getting back up once again as she positions herself into battle.

The two began circling each other carefully, throwing nasty spats at each other one by one.

"Have you any idea how much you hurt Military Storm?" Sunblade snarled. "He's devastated by your treachery."

"I truly wish I didn't have to do such thing... But look at me now." She gestured to her wings. "I'm a Decepticon now, we're all enemies no matter how much you or the others protest..." Her words becoming more icier as she spoke, then began attempting to strike into Sunblade with her daggers. "Prepare to be defeated!"

"We'll see about that," Sunblade sneered, dodging back and raising her weapon.

Their weapons clashed and clanged, the sounds of metal ringing. Nightblade was not impressed that somehow Sunblade has been taught well. Because of the sheer weight of her sister's weapon, her defenses were breaking very easily, causing her to stagger everytime a powerful swing was thrown at her. _'How did she get this... Good!?'_

"Nightblade, order me to combine!" First Aid called, charging at her.

"First Aid, Powerlinkx!" As the command bellowed, First Aid transformed into his alternate mode, attaching himself to her right upper arm which caused both of her daggers to surprisingly transform into a pair of swords which had some lines of purple glow while the hilt was made thicker and the proud crest of the Moon family was shown. _'Whoa... So THIS is Powerlinkx...'_ At that, she began attacking swiftly, while not as agile as she was with her daggers, she felt somewhat equally matched.

"What the!?" Sunblade exclaimed, she had not being expecting that and found herself defending rather than attacking now.

_'I wonder if anyone has found that Mini-Con yet...'_ She wondered as she kept focus on Sunblade. However, she snapped back into reality as she heard Military Storm call over to her to get down. Watching her doing so instantly confused her until that was when it hit her when Military Storm had used his mounted turret to blast Starscream, sending him flying backwards, over Sunblade and colliding into Nightblade before she could evade, yelping in surprise. The sudden contact also caused the powerlinkx to disengage as it was strong enough. "Ugh... Get... Off me... Heavy... My wings are getting crushed...!" Whimpering slightly with hints of annoyed snarls.

"I'm trying," He growled back as Sunblade landed near them, her weapon trained on them.

**"NO!"** came a cry and Nightblade and Starscream were amazed to see First Aid launch himself at Sunblade who shrieked in shock.

"What are you doing?!" Sunblade exclaimed as First Aid hit her, doing his best to distract her.

"Hurry, while First Aid is distracting her...!" She quickly spoke to Starscream, near his audio receptor. "Sunblade has a weakness to small things such as Mini-Cons so we should take this chance now before she plans to take First Aid away...!" She began struggling again but barely moved. At least she is glad that Cyclonus was distracted firing at a random Autobot, she is not in the mood to be taking any questions or jokes from him. _'Why me...'_ She sighed to herself mentally within her thoughts.

While Starscream wouldn't take orders from others, especially of a lower rank, he knew that she was right about First Aid distracting Sunblade long enough for them to recover so he quickly got off right away, both of them struggled back onto their feet and regathered their weapons. "Okay, First Aid! Come back!" She cried out.

He leaped away from the shocked Sunblade and ran back towards Nightblade. Before Sunblade could recover herself, Starscream was upon her, a much more powerful and experienced Seeker, he'd soon driven her to the ground.

"Where is the Mini-Con?" He demanded of her as she tried to dodge his blade.

"Get away from Sunblade!" Military Storm bellowed as he charged towards them, firing the twin blasters from his tank's turret that sat above the main mounted barrel. They both quickly leapt out of the way a few feet back.

"First Aid, want to powerlinkx again?" She asked softly towards her partner.

"You got it," He said grimly so she yelled "First Aid, Powerlinkx!" and he did as commanded.

With the extra strength and firepower, she rose up into the air and began firing rapidly at him. Meanwhile, some distance away, Megatron, who finally gotten out of that ravine, was wrestling Optimus while Demolishor chased Hot Shot. Cyclonus was dealing with Red Alert but while this was going on, the kids were exploring a cave they'd fallen into.

_**...**_

"Dude, I'm glad we've got these suits," Carlos said, shivering as some snow dropped on them."

"You got it," Rad said ruefully as they descended deeper into the icy cavern.

"Is it just me, or is it getting much colder the more further we go deeper?" Alexis asked, shivering a lot more.

"Yeah," Rad said, looking at how smooth the walls were getting, with a deep blue set behind them. "Do you think- Ah!"

His sentence was cut off as they rounded a corner only to encounter a steep slope. Which they naturally fell down. Yelling, they plunged down the slippery ice slope with curved and sloped sharply at intevals until it sent them shooting into a massive ice cavern.

"Where...where are we?" Alexis gasped, picking herself up and looking around.

"I dunno amiga, but look!" Carlos exclaimed, pointing at the opposite wall and part of the ceiling.

The others looked and gasped in shock, something was moving behind those parts. And with a bolt of shock, they realized that it was the ocean as a dark shape swam by, perhaps a seal?

"Hmm... The ice doesn't look that sturdy, so it would be best if we be very careful from here as to not make a loud sound." Rad pointed out after observing the ice for a few moments.

"Right," Said the other two, even though they were rather awed by how beautiful this natural structure was. Only a sheet of ice held back the powerful ocean and as long as they didn't disturb it, they could watch ocean life as it swam past.

Not too far, they could catch a small glimpse of a familiar greenish light.

"The Mini-Con," Carlos said in triumph, starting to rush over only to realize...

"It's in the ice," groaned Alexis. "How are we going to get at that?"

"Good question," Rad said. "Come on, let's check it out anyway."

"Aww man... This feels like a job for only us... If either the Autobots or Decepticreeps blasted their way here, the Mini-Con would possibly fall or get washed up into the ocean... I hate being stuck in things like this, arrrrrgh!" Carlos began messing up his hair slightly before dropping his arms and sighed softly.

"Cheer up Carlos," Alexis laughed playfully as they slipped and slided over to the ice wall. "Think how impressed Hot Shot and the others will be when we get the Mini-Con."

"Ahhh, yeah... But we still need to figure out how to wedge the Mini-Con out of that wall..." He responded.

"Maybe if we carefully chipped it out," Rad suggested. "The wall is pretty thick and if we just did it right where the Mini-Con is, we might be able to pull it out without destabilizing things."

"If one of us did it while the others watch the ice, it might work," Alexis agreed.

Rad took out his knife and began to carefully scrape and chip away at the ice while the others carefully watched the rest. The last thing they wanted was a crack would could spread and cause the whole wall to shatter.

"Dude," Carlos said, flinching as the ice overhead groaned aloud as the sea moved. "How we gonna get out of here? We can't Warp on our own."

"Oh yeah..." Alexis' expression turning to slight worry. "We'll need Laserbeak to help us find a way back out.

"Yeah and avoid the Decepticons catching us," Rad said, teeth gritted as he tried to resist the urge to hit the ice too hard or sharply.

After a while, they finally were able to chip the Mini-Con shield out of the ice, while there were some deeper chippings here and there as they took their sweet time, they also had to be aware that the comm link, especially in these caverns would be just loud enough to cause the entire place to shake and crack.

"Got it," Alexis said in deep relief as Rad pulled it free. "Come on, let's get out of here."

As they made for the entrance, there was an onimous thud from above which caused ice to rain down and the surrouding area groan loudly. The kids froze, nothing bad happened but they suddenly felt very nervous.

"I think the battle might have moved," Carlos gulped. "To right above us."

The kids began to maneuver throughout the tunnels until they saw from afar, the exit. However, their moment is ruined when they could see water rushing towards them.

"Let's get out of here! I'm betting you that water is dangerous enough to get us all killed!" Rad cried out as they all ran towards the exit.

They ran as fast as possible but even then they could feel icy jets hitting the back of their necks and legs. This only urged them to go faster until they were scrambling for the entrance as the water lapped at their feet.

"Come on!" Alexis cried as the boys shoved her out and she turned to help pull them out.

The water rushed out like an angry stampede of animals as soon as they were able to move off to the side then slowly watch as it died down. Quite a distance away were the Autobots and Decepticons fighting.

"Damn, that was close," Rad panted before quickly checking the Mini-Con shield which he'd hidden in the front of his suit for safe keeping. "It looks fine, let's see if we can find Hot Shot or someone and Warp away."

"Let's do it soon, dudes," Carlos said, shivering from his wet boots and shins.

They slowly maneuvered their way through the snow, while they would have their Mini-Con partners to keep the trail going faster, sadly their forms were useless in the thick snow, forcing them no choice but to walk on foot, boy did they wish they had a snowmobile to get through the snowy terrain.

"We should use Laserbeak and call one of the Autobots. Let's just hope none of the Decepticons overhear us." Alexis suggested.

"Let's just say we almost fell in the water and are getting cold," suggested Rad. "That way, if any Decepticons are listening, they'll think we're just trying to get a warm ride rather than trying to sneak a Mini-Con."

"Let's just hurry...!" Carlos shivered, his teeth chattered and rattled. "I'm n-not sure how long I can st-stand it here anymore, man..." He added, rubbing his arms.

"Y-yeah," Alexis said with her own shiver, it would not be hard to fake distress.

"Optimus? Red Alert? Hot Shot? Sunblade? Military Storm? Come in! Can anyone hear me?" Rad called out through Laserbeak's comm.

"Please, we're freezing and soaking wet, we need a ride," He pleaded, teeth chattering, hoping now of the Decepticons would bother with them.

**/I'm afraid I can't as much as I would." Red Alert replied. "I'm still under heavy fire.../** The sounds of blasters could be heard on Red Alert's end.

**/Hhh... I can't either... I'm pinned down pretty good, too./** Hot Shot grumbled. The same sounds of blasters within the background.

Optimus Prime meanwhile was battling Megatron still, the sounds of them grappling and fighting were going through his end. **/I would come, kids but I'm a little occupied...!/** He grunted.

**/I-I'm.../** Sunblade spoke but they could hear Military Storm's voice boom over her end. **/Go, Sunblade, I'll deal with these two!/**

**/But-/** Sunblade shyly responded but was immediately cut off.

**/GO!/** Military Storm boomed.

**/R-Right... On my way!/** The comm was then shortly cut from all connections as soon as Sunblade responded. Laserbeak automatically sends Sunblade the coordinates of their location.

"Wow... Sounds like one nasty battle..." Alexis said, commenting on hearing the commotion before the connection was cut.

"Well we've got Sunblade coming, but the chica's so shy towards us... I'm a bit worried..." Carlos responded, looking at his friends.

"Wow, they're all pinned down except Sunblade," Alexis said in amazement, checking the Mini-Con was safely hidden.

Moments later, they could hear the sounds of a jet. Looking towards the direction of the sound which seemed to be cloaked by the sun, revealed Sunblade as she flew downwards and near them, her appearance showed she was a little banged up. She transformed out of her alt mode and softly landed near them.

"A-Are you kids... Okay?" She shyly asked, softly. Her eyes immediately went wide as she saw whom Rad was carrying. "A Mini-Con!" Placing her hand over near her antenna, she opened a comm link to Optimus. "Optimus, Optimus! The kids found the Mini-Con!" She squealed with joy.

"Sunblade!" they all howled. "Don't tell him, we don't want the Decepticons to know!"

"Please, Warp us back to base right now," begged Alexis.

"O-Oops...- Right!" Sunblade quickly held out her hand for them to climb up. As they did, she shuddered just a slight bit, which felt like vibrating to the children as she warped out with them.

Optimus meanwhile immediately punched Megatron off, breaking the grapple after freeing one of his hands. "Looks like you've lost, Megatron." He said, sternly, straightening himself.

"We'll see about that," Snarled Megatron as he jumped back and fired up his cannon. However, instead of aiming right at Optimus, he aimed at the ice below his feet.

At first, Optimus was confused, until he heard the loud groans and cracking from the ice, immediately quickly backing up but the cracks soon caught up to him, causing hiim to fall in with a heavy splash. "Arrrggghhh!" He cried out as he fell in.

"Ha ha ha," Megatron laughed. "I may not have the Mini-Con but I still leave with some small victory. Enjoy yourself, Icicle Prime."

With that, the Decepticon Leader warped. Elsewhere, the other 'Cons eventually also warped out after knowing immediately that their leader had warped out. Knowing Sunblade is safe at the base with the kids, Military Storm opened a comm link to everyone. "This is Military Storm, what's the status on your locations, everyone?" He stood, transforming into his cargo plane mode and took to the air, searching for his fellow teammates.

They all replied that they were fine except for Optimus.

With a frown, Military Storm tried him again.

"Optimus, what is your position? ...Optimus, are you receiving?"

The Triple Changer waited once again for a few moments but still no response, this made him start to worry. "Red Alert, can you pick up Optimus' life signal?" Military Storm asked.

**/On it,/** Red Alert responded.

While Red Alert searches for Optimus Prime's life signal, Military Storm transforms into his cargo plane alt mode and takes off into the skies towards Red Alert's location. Hot Shot meanwhile did the same and head towards Red Alert's position, fustrated that he couldn't get there quickly by vehicle mode due to the snow being too slippery for his tires to even move an inch forward.

"Where could he have gone?" Hot Shot cried, worried when he couldn't detect his leader's signal.

"I don't know but..." Red Alert said before he suddenly spoted the hole in the ice.

"Military Storm, I think Optimus has gone under!"

"What!?" He exclaimed, eyeing the hole. "I'll go in and fish him out, it may not be good for my circuits but sometimes we all have to take risks for one another! That's the spirit of us, soldiers!" Immediately he transformed back to 'bot mode as he dove in with a heavy splash. His optics brightened in a manner of a flashlight as he looked around while slowly sinking. 'I have to hurry, the temperature here's too risky...' He thought to himself, bringing his hands inside his plane's turbines and revving the propellers to maneuver him forward.

He saw Optimus right below him, struggling to reach the surface but his movements were sluggish. The deadly low temperature was already having an affect on the Autobot Leader as his systems started to shut down into stasis lock.

His comm link flared to life. "Military Storm here, I've found Optimus Prime and I'm proceeding to bring him out. Red Alert, I'll need you to be ready when I'm back with Optimus, he doesn't look too well... He just went into stasis lock from the water's temperatures shutting him down." With that, the Triple Changer dove forward for his Leader at full speed, reverting one of his turbines to reveal his hand again, grabbing hold as he pulls Optimus Prime over his back, quickly turning around and returning to the hole in the ice while his systems were also getting close to stasis lock. _'Damn it... Need to... Surface... Quickly...!'_

Somehow, he managed to force himself right to the surface before his own systems started to fail but Hot Shot and Red Alert were there to grab him. As Red Alert pulled, Hot Shot transformed, a cord attached to Military Storm's arm which helped to haul first him and then Optimus.

"Unngghhh... Hurry... Warp!" Ice and icicles were covering most of their bodies followed by heavy mists of frost. "I think I've got water in my cargo bay..." He grumbled to himself dreadfully.

With that, they quickly warped back to base, Sunblade rushed over to Optimus and Military Storm. "Optimus, Military Storm! What happened to both of you!? I was so worried..." Gasping as she felt how cold they both were. Red Alert and Hot Shot helped them both towards the Med Bay. "You can speak with them later, Sunblade. Right now I need to see to them immediately." Red Alert said firmly.

"O-okay," She stammered, staring wide eyed at them as the kids also rushed up.

"What happened?" Alexis cried.

"Megatron happened," Hot Shot growled.

"O-Oh..." Pausing for a moment then her optics began sparkling as she hovered using her thrusted and approached him at full speed, stopping just a few inches apart "Here, Hot Shot, this is the Mini-Con we've saved!" She gestured the Mini-Con who was sitting on her shoulder to leap onto her hand as she held up one of his hands as she helds hers next to his as the little Mini-Con hopped onto Hot Shot's hand. "Isn't he cuuuuuute?" She giggled.

"Uh, yeah, he's really cute," Hot Shot said, a little nonplussed. "Uh... We really need to get them to the Med Bay."

Sunblade softly landed back down on the ground as she and Hot Shot go and help Red Alert haul Military Storm and Optimus Prime to the Med Bay.

"Why are they both looking so frozen?" Rad questioned curiously as his two other friends wondered as well. "It looks like they fell to the bottom of an ocean."

"It would appear Megatron exacted some revenge before Warping away," Red Alert explained as he started bringing out equipment, including typing in commands which allowed a wall to split away to reveal a massive tub and shower head. "He broke the ice under Optimus and Military Storm went in after him."

As the kids gasped, Red Alert added.

"We need to warm them up immediately, Sunblade, Hot Shot, help them into the Energon bath."

"I'll do my best." She formally responded, she and Hot Shot one at time helped Optimus Prime and Military Storm into an Energon Bath, Optimus had to be placed in first as he had a much more critical condition than Military Storm due to being exposed to the cold much longer than the Triple Changer.

"Phew, they're in, Red Alert." Hot Shot responded while Sunblade collapsed to her knees, exhausted. "So heavy..." She groaned very softly.

"I know right?" Hot Shot couldn't help but chuckle before quelling under Red Alert still look.

"Activating jet stream," Red Alert said, pressing a button which instantly released a massive burst of warm Energon over the stricken 'bots, quickly filling the tub. The kids watched this in fascination, Hot Shot had placed them on a higher level to observe.

"I hope they'll be okay..." Alexis said, worrying.

"Don't worry, amiga!" Carlos placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think a little frostbite would take down our friends that easily."

"Maybe not but it was close," Red Alert said grimly, checking Optimus as the two bots started to stir as their systems were slowly warmed.

"Look, they're moving!" Rad exclaimed, his two friends' attention were turned back to the two."

"M-Military Storm...?" Sunblade looked at her former caretaker with worry, while she had seen him take minor damage here and there, she had not expected him to be in a severe or critical condition.

"Uh... Argh..." he groaned, stiffly moving his joints as his optics flickered online.

"How are you feeling, 'Storm?" She asked softly.

"...Better." He groaned out, trying to move some more. "Optimus... Is he here...? I don't feel him on my back anymore..." He slightly moved his head about, seeing nothing but Sunblade and Red Alert behind her.

"It's alright, he's right beside you," She cooed.

Military Storm let out a sigh of relief, for a few moments he said nothing as he willed his blue visor to retract from both sides to reveal his optics, which glowed a soft pale aqua green, surprising Sunblade as she's never seen him without his visor retracted. "That's good. I thought for sure I was a goner after getting Optimus out of the ice. I just sure hope that he's doing well too, I'd hate to see an old friend go..." His tone turned to concern as he finished his sentence.

"I see... And, if you don't mind me asking... Why do you wear the visor over your optics...? Surely you don't need to have one often...?" Sunblade asked.

"Well, while I have told you and Nightblade of my war stories before, I never bothered to tell you the whole thing... I'm slightly near sighted... It was during one of my many wars I've gone to, an accident occured while saving a soldier's life, most of the sharpnel from our side got a bit too close and... Well... My optics took a bit of too much damage. I've got them repaired but the Medical Officers told me that my vision could not be brought back fully, so I was fitted with a visor such as this one." He finished but added. "I can see without them, but just not as well as I used to long ago."

"Oh," she said softly, another thing this war had done to hurt someone.

Optimus Prime eventually stirred, onlining his optics. "Mmmhh... What happened? The base...?"

"Ah, good. You're awake." Red Alert said, examining his Leader.

"Red Alert," Optimus croaked, he still wasn't fully recovered.

"Megatron got you sir," Hot Shot cut in heatedly. "But, Military Storm managed to drag you out of the ice and we brought you both back here."

"Military Storm? I see... I had wondered who did I saw before I went into stasis lock." Optimus responded, pausing for a short moment before asking. "How is our old friend?"

"Fine, just stiff," Military Storm chuckled before coughing.

"Thank you, my friend. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here." Optimus responded, chuckling.

The two smiled before clasping each others hand and then relaxing again in the warm Energon.

"Hey, at least we got the Mini-Con," Carlos spoke up. "Just think how pissed off Megatron is about that."

Sunblade couldn't help but snicker then burst into a laugh, she sure could also bet Megatron was extremely furious about losing the Mini-Con. "I couldn't agree more, Carlos." She responded through the fits of laughter.

He grinned, pleased she's actually responded without being nervous, they were making progress.

"Where did you find it, kids?" Optimus asked, his voice a little hoarse but still strong.

"In an ice cavern," Carlos said excitedly. "We had to chip it out, we almost got swamped by the sea."

"Yeah, we only just got out in time," Alexis said ruefully. "It was right at out backs practically."

Optimus nodded. "It's a good thing you kids made it out safely, but please do be more careful next time, I don't know what we would do if we lost any of you..." He said, his tone turning grim at the end of his sentence.

"We will," Rad promised solemnly. "We did try to make sure the Decepticons wouldn't come for us when they realized we had the Mini-Con."

Sunblade softly gasped while listening to Rad speaking then slowly lowered her head putting two fingers together. "Sorry, Rad..." She formally spoke. "Please accept my apologies... I got a little too excited about the Mini-Con..."

"It's okay," he said with a smile. "We just didn't want to be clearer in case they figured out what we were up to. We thought if they heard us moping for a lift, they'd ignore it."

"Ohhh, I see. Speaking of Mini-Con... Whom would be the one we just rescued?" She turned to Hot Shot, who still had the Mini-Con she left him with. "If... It has a name?"

"Hey, what's your name little guy?" Hot Shot asked and the Mini-Con beeped a response.

"Wheeler."

"Oh! What a cute name!" Sunblade's mood had changed once again to her sparkling expression.

"That chica is sure lively when it comes to Mini-Cons." Carlos said with a soft laughter. The other two nodded.

"Well, they are cute," Alexis admitted with a smile. "And really fun to be with."

The Street Action Team beeped in agreement.

"Yeah, you guys are awesome," Carlos confirmed which made the Mini-Cons even happier.

_**...**_

"Well," Megatron began. "We did not get the Mini-Con but with a bit of luck, Optimus Prime will be out of commission for a while, perhaps even permanently."

"Hehe, yeah!" Cyclonus snickered. "We would get the Mini-Cons no problem more easily with that one down!" Breaking into a laugh as he drank his Energon Cube. "Ashaming I didn't get to see Sunblade, though." Finishing with a sigh.

"I'm sure she's _just_ as disappointed," Starscream said sarcastically.

Demolishor shook his head silently, his attention turned to Nightblade who was sitting in the far side of the room again. His processor often wondered why would she distance herself from everyone else or even bother to speak? He paid no further attention as he quietly drank his cube. _'At least Megatron hadn't been furious upon our return, luckily.'_

Injuring Optimus Prime always put Megatron in a better mood, even if they lost the overall battle.

Nightblade and First Aid were chatting away with each other, seeming to have become more closer friends. Smiling softly, she spoke. "First Aid... About earlier... Thank you..."

"But..." She whispered, lowering her vocal processor's volume just to only her partner to hear her. "I thought you and your kind don't want to fight... I felt bad you had to engage in combat when you've told me you can't fight..."

"We fight if we have to," He said quietly. "Besides, you're my friend and I couldn't stand there and watch you get hurt."

Her optics widened, couldn't believe what her audio receptors of the words her partner had said to her, in her entire life she had never been called a friend as she tilted her head downwards, shadows over her optics as energon leaked from them as she smiled softly. "Thank you..." She responds, then clears herself up, drying the tiny streaks of energon tears away and giving First Aid a gentle hug with her hand.

"It's alright," He said softly, stroking away her tears. "I don't want to fight but I'll never stand by and let you get hurt."

Demolishor's attention turned back to Nightblade, who saw her cheeks were slightly stained with Energon tears. Raising an optic brow of what caused her to cry? He's never seen Energon tears from her before, or would it be because he had a bit of too much Energon? Shaking his head, he minded his own business again.

"Do you want to go back to the Med Bay?" She asked First Aid. "We could have a rest and maybe sneak out later?"

"I would love to" First Aid smiled. "I wonder what sorts of organics will we hopefully discover this time if we're lucky." First Aid smiled, finishing the last of his cube.

Smiling, she stood as she gently scooped First Aid up and held him near her shoulder for him to stand onto. Once her partner's on her shoulder, she took her leave from the rec room and towards the direction of the Med Bay.

She was grateful none of the Cons stopped her, she really wanted to relax and enjoy herself. The battle had beens stressful, not just because of her accident and the climate but the way First Aid had fought to protect her. She still couldn't believe he'd do something like that for her.

For a few hours, they spent time working to get their processors off of the earlier battle, then Nightblade wondered if everyone had went to recharge yet so that she and First Aid could go continue their research from yesterday night. She set down her data pads on the counter, sitting up slightly from her berth. "You think everyone would be in recharge by now, First Aid?" Looking over to the right seeing her friend is on the side of the berth at work with a data pad.

"Hmm, I would imagine so," he said with a nod. "That was a hard battle, they'll all need their rest, especially Megatron. He seems to like building up his strength for the next fight."

"I honestly can't think of what else he likes but battling." She shrugged, gathering a few empty data pads and putting them away in sub-space, she then held out a hand for First Aid. "Shall we depart?" She asked formally.

He smiled and nodded, climbing onto her hand. She carefully set off, even though the other 'Cons were probably in recharge, she didn't know for certain.

_'Primus, I pray to you no one comes my way...'_ She thought to herself, somewhat shaking just a tad bit as she continued her way towards the Warp Room.

"It's okay," First Aid said softly as they made it to the Warp Room.

Sighing softly with relief, she headed on over towards the control panel, typing in a few commands. "Lets see... Where should we go this time..." Pondering in her processor.

"Somewhere warm?" First Aid suggested ruefully. "Not cold."

"Lets see..." Typing in a few more commands. "Oh! Here, we can try this place out." She pushed a button, bringing a picture of a mountain area within China, just far enough away from human sight. "There could be organics here which may have not been seen on our last visit elsewhere."

"Sounds good," He said with a nod. "As long as it's warm."

"Coordinates... I think this would do..." Nightblade typed in the coordinates, she wasn't still very good at machinery as she never learned any further than what she'd study from her family as this was more advanced than before. After she had typed in the commands, she quickly stepped into the Warp Room. "Here we go." The two then warped.

It was indeed warm but not just that, it was steamy. A thin layer of water began to coat their forms as they stood there.

"This is interesting! I've never seen something as warm as this before." Gently setting down First Aid. "What could this be..." Taking out two data pads from her sub-space pocket, giving one to her partner as she got to work on hers.

Nightblade eyed a South China Tiger, wondering what would it be doing considering it was approaching her and First Aid in a manner she didn't seem to understand. "What is that...? It has strange markings on it's body unlike any other animals I've seen which only had one colour."

"I think they're stripes," He said softly as the tiger sniffed them.

"It is a unique color." Without any movement as it would just in case cause it to think they were threatening to it, she scanned it silently, gathering as much data as she can about this animal.

It looked powerful, muscles rippled beneath it's fear and the way it walked without making a sound was fascinating.

"I've remembered learning about beings similar to these on other planets but nothng as beautiful as this one from Earth." She smiled, downloading bits of the data that's important onto the data pad.

"I hope we're not scaring it..." She said softly, feeling concerned.

"It doesn't seem scared, it's merely seeing if we're a threat or not.." First Aid began before gasping.

Peeping out of some lush vegetation, were two tiny tiger cubs, watching as their mother investigated the strange metal beings.

"Look, smaller versions of them! That tiger must be their creator." Nightblade smiled warmly. "We should continue researching and not bother them, I would hate to upset the creator of those little ones."

"Good idea, let's allow them to move on and then we can continue," First Aid suggested and she nodded with a smile.

Having decided they were not a danger, the tiger made a huffing growling noise, causing the two cubs to tumble out of the bush and scurry over to her. The tiger bent and licked them before sauntering away, the cubs gaily jumping around her, swiping at each other and Nightblade's foot.

Nightblade felt her spark would melt, seeing how adorable the tiger cubs were at a closer view of them, smiling as she watched. "They will become great predators when they become of age, don't you think so, First Aid?" She said softly.

"Indeed, I believe they will." He replied, also smiling as he wrote a few things down his data pad.

The evening air gently carressed them as they watched the tigers head down to a lake, no longer bothered by the strangers. This allowed her to carefully sit down on some mossy ground so she could watch the wildlife around her without disturbing anything.

"They just feel so free... Nothing to stand in their way or telling them how to live." She spoke softly, writing down a few more information she's gathered from other animals nearby. "Of course... I have the feeling that we may not be able to do this for long, since my last recharge, I've been having dreams that Megatron or any of the other 'Cons would catch us sneaking out..." Shuddering slightly, her thoughts would know what would Megatron do if he's _**REALLY**_ angry, but tried not to think about how brutal he can be in his angry state.

"Then lets enjoy this while we can," First Aid said firmly. "And sometimes when we're searching for other Mini-Cons, we can do research."

"That's true but we can't go wandering off..." Nightblade sighed. "Megatron still possibly wouldn't trust me... Considering the fact that Starscream and Cyclonus followed even without his orders... So even if I ran off while their backs are to me, I can still get caught by Demolishor or Megatron possibly."

"We'll work something out," First Aid said soothingly, hating to see her so depressed.

She smiled, he really was a good friend. She'd never had someone comfort her like this, he always knew what to say to her.

"Thanks." She responded.

They spent quite a fair amount of earth hours researching and gathering data from any animal they've encountered so far until Nightblade had run out of data pads. "Well, I'm fresh out of data pads now, First Aid... I'm thinking about spending the rest of the night flying, that is... If you don't mind of course."

"I don't mind," He responded, he'd enjoyed himself and felt very relaxed.

With a nod, she took to the air and transformed. First Aid attaches himself to her as Nightblade flew around, feeling the cool air breeze brush against her armour. "I wish this could last forever... Flying around in the cool night air makes all my worries disappear into nothing."

"It would be nice but at least we have each other," First Aid sighed.

"Indeed. And... Well... I have to admit on one thing even though I dared not say back at the base... You are the first friend I've ever had... Since I was a little Femling, I was without friends unlike my younger twin, Sunblade... All because of these stupid red-orange coloured optics of mine which came from my mother, Lunarstreak... Because of these stupid colours, I have been without friends and I was often insulted or assaulted..." Nightblade pulling up, softly barrel rolling before pulling into a flip then straightening herself steadily.

"Really?" he said in surprise. "Starscream has simliar optics, and I've seen others with them."

"They were rare in our circle," She explained bitterly.

"But true, Starscream and I do have similar optic color, but mine are more dominated by the red part, so more darker and it's difficult to see the rest of the orange within, often easily mistakened for red. Most of my family had more lighter colors such as light blue, light green, yellow, the list goes on, but red or even a shade of red with other colours were very rare... Well so far my mother and I have these optic colors." Her processor seemed to then become focused on the Decepticon Insignias on her wings, First Aid could sense something was disappointing her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Ahh, nothing... I'm just not so sure about these symbols on my wings... I'm starting to miss the Moon Family's Insignias that were once there. I often wondered if it was the right thing to do accepting Megatron's version of the vehicle mode he had given me, since when I first scanned it, these Insignias replaced my moon ones." Flipping upwards then stopping half-way, barrel rolling once.

"Is there another jet form you'd perfer?" He questioned softly.

"No no, I enjoy being the F-14 Tomcat that I've scanned... It seemed such a waste these humans are scrapping such a nice model, but Megatron made modifications that simply changed the insignias. Well, of course I have the insignia still next to my antenna but if I do someday go back home to Cybertron, I would be killed instantly wearing these insignias even if I meant no harm... On top of that, I also feel for the first time in my life... Somewhat incomplete, or alone... Because Sunblade is no longer a trine mate. Trine mates don't come by easily as to let you know, siblings it's automatic but to form a Trine with other fellow Seekers comes a long long way." Nightblade said, turning softly.

"I heard Seekers come in threes, did you have a third?" First Aid said curiously.

Nightblade had not said anything for a few moments before she finally spoke. "Sadly no, I did often wonder about our types being threes but for Sunblade and I to only be in twos, it is rather rare... I've never asked my creators about such things. I bet Starscream's lucky even though I don't know a thing about him, probably best I don't too, I don't like getting on a fellow Seeker's bad side, no matter the faction they can be in."

"Perhaps you should talk to him, you could talk about Seekers," he suggested. "It would be good if he'd be your ally."

"Wh-What...?" Nightblade stalled for a moment but recovered quickly. "He would be too busy! The only time I would be able to spend time with him is through learning how to use a blade... Because as far as I know being the Second in Command, he wouldn't bother much with his own teammates. Even if I changed the subject, I would tick him off!" She then heavily sighed, feeling defeated.

They were deep in their talk, not noticing about the time of the sun had begin to rise, then it wasn't long before Nightblade's comm link flared to life.

**/Nightblade, where in Primus' name are you!?/** Came a deep, growling voice which made her shriek in shock.

"Ahh, Megatron! I was just doing some research... I don't like being cooped up in my Med Bay for too long... A-And I needed to catch up on my studies... Forgive me sir, I'll be b-back shortly." Nightblade struggling to keep her emotionless state without breaking.

**/You better be, young lady,/** Came the curt response.

"Y-Yes, sir..." Feeling defeated, she warped back with First Aid to the moon base, finding Megatron standing nearby with his arms crossed. Gasping to herself in her processor. _'Oh no... He's here...!'_ She kept her posture straight as she stepped out. "I've returned, Megatron..."

"So I _see_," he said, optics narrowed. "Why did you leave without permission?"

"Umm... Well... It's a Medical Officer's job to study and research..." She struggled to find a perfect explanation, but feeling more and more defeated with his fiendish blood red coloured optics narrowing upon her.

"I don't know how to use computers and all... I haven't learned in that field very much so a Medical Officer is what I've taken for years..." She added.

"So you weren't meeting anyone?" He questioned severely.

"I don't think there is anyone on Earth I'll meet, I highly doubt the Autobots themselves would come after me if no Mini-Con hadn't activated. They would find me pointless to deal with as long as I'm not bringing harm to anything while I study." She reasoned, hoping to soften Megatron's mood, fear was screaming in her processor.

"What about your sister, or Military Storm?" He questioned. "They used to be your family, are you not meeting up with them?"

Nightblade had not said anything, feeling fustrated. _'Ooh, he's so difficult...!'_ She began to speak again. "Nonsense, my communications with them were apparently cut before Starscream brought me out of the stasis pod, so they can't open a comm channel to me. I... Wouldn't mind opening fire but Military Storm becomes a problem for me, being a powerful Weapons Specialist that I know of and I highly doubt my daggers can scratch his armour..." First Aid could sense she's nearing to breaking out of her emotionless state, the soft vibrations of shakings were clear.

"Besides... Be as it may about them being my family... We're forbidden from each other because of the factions now... Knowing the three of us have no choice." She added.

"Hmm, so you merely wanted to resarch this planet?" He said slowly as though he couldn't comprehend doing such a thing.

"Yes, sir. There have not been any records of Earth in research or any other Medical Officer books known back in Cybertron, so in a way... I'm the first rookie Medical Officer to research this planet." She nodded in response. "What harm is there in learning, if I may ask?" Her tone beginning to form some formal mixed in.

"I suppose none," He said slowly. "As long as you don't fraternize with our enemies."

"I won't sir," she assured him.

"And you will tell me when you are going and when you are coming back, as well as your location," he dictated sternly.

"My deepest apologies. I will say so next time... I don't like saying these things aloud but I admitted I worry that if I have told you, you would forbid me to never leave the base... So I could not help it... And the... Erm... Well..." She couldn't bring herself to mention the first time he went down with her to research but only ruined the moment to pick a fight with Military Storm and Optimus Prime.

For some reason, this made him chuckle. As she stared at him, he said.

"You're afraid of me, Nightblade?"

"Pardon...?"

"Are you afraid of me?" He repeated, still smirking.

"I... Well," She stammered, not sure how he'd react if she admitted the truth.

She was tensed, not sure how to respond. "I... Don't see a reason of you asking me this, forgive me..." Trying to keep her emotionless state strong, she's critically near to breaking apart of it. _'Primus save me...'_

"You seemed worried about asking my permission," He probed, trying to gauge her response.


	7. Chapter 7

_Mediziner's Notes: We have another character coming in! Yay! + Also this chapter made me smile for one reason. :D as well as Warlock loved a certain piece to this!_

_Enjoy!_

"I just don't know you enough, sir. Forgive me. If I may, permission to return to the Med Bay?" Nightblade was getting too close, not knowing how long can she hold on for.

He stared at her for a moment longer before nodding.

"You may go, Nightblade."

"Thank you." She nodded, taking her leave. Once she reached the Med Bay again, and knowing no one's in range, she began to lean against the wall, sighing heavily. "Anymore prodding and I would've exploded... Ugh..." Placing her faceplate into her hands, being careful not to tilt too much to a point where First Aid would slide off her shoulder. _'I honestly don't know how I can put up with that tyrant of a leader...'_ She mumbled softly.

"He is something," First Aid agreed.

"I think I should often train more, I haven't sharpened my skills often since I think around when Starscream offered to train me. Of course, as far as I've known, I've had a bit of trouble while I was powerlinxed with you, since my daggers turned into swords, they felt a tad bit heavy. Might as well try to learn a few tricks too, I'll be back soon, alright?" She scooped up First Aid gently, setting him down on the counter. "I'll also see about making special ladders for you to get around more easier, too when I get back." Nightblade said.

"Thanks," he laughed before going over to his own corner of the Med Bay. "I think I'll have a nap but you enjoy yourself."

"Very well, I'll see you later." Smiling as she left the Med Bay, making her way out to the training grounds where all but Megatron were doing their own thing in training. _'I suppose this is what everyone does during the day... Well, then again... There is no sky on the moon...'_ She wandered a bit until she found a place where she could command her stabilizers to daggers. With a firm group after turning the blades backwards, she began doing a few thrust and slash attacks, not bothering if anyone were to be watching her.

In fact, the three Mechs were watching, curious as to where she'd been. Since she was outside and training, she'd done nothing worthy of punishment or brig time. They saw she wasn't skilled with the blades but improving as she went along.

"I haven't seen Nightblade out here in the Training Area in a while... I guess she trains when we're all in recharge or in a different timing, but she isn't doing too bad." Demolishor quietly commented casually.

"Hmph, big deal, I bet those little weapons won't _even_ scratch armour." Cyclonus replied with disgust, crossing his arms. While he liked Sunblade, he disliked Nightblade heavily. "I can't see those puny little things even making the slightest mark. She would do better with a larger weapon like Sunblade's sword if she's going to do some _**REAL**_ damage." He added with a cackle.

"She'll probably just have to stick them out and you'd trip _over_ them," Starscream said scathingly.

"Looks to me she's holding her weapons the wrong way, least that Sunblade Femme's smarter than she is. To me they don't even look related being so similar in appearance with each other." Cyclonus said with another cackle as he heads over to the training spot where the drones emit realistic illusional holograms of the Autobots.

Demolishor shook his head, watching Cyclonus walk away before turning his attention back to Nightblade, who had stopped for a moment before throwing a couple attacks again, some of them being a little different from time to time. "She could do with a bit more training... Maybe give her a few things you know or something." He said to Starscream before turning and doing his usual rounds of training.

Starscream looked at him before huffing and heading over to Nightblade.

Nightblade stopped, taking a break as she heard the soft footsteps of someone approaching her. Quickly, she turned instinctively as she fell backwards in startle upon seeing Starscream. "Ah, Starscream... Don't sneak up on me like that... Is... Is there something you need...?" She asked casually, getting back up.

"Do you want me to train you?" he asked bluntly.

Deep in her processor, she was surprised Starscream had asked her, she thought of him not the one to offer to train someone but without any delay, she responded formally with a nod. "I accept your offer, thank you."

He nodded before glancing down at her weapons.

"Those are only really good for close combat," He rasped. "And if your opponent has a bigger, heavier weapon, you could be at a disadvantage."

"I figured..." Nightblade responded grimly, looking away. "The fact that Sunblade kept breaking my defense no matter how firm I kept my defense of course... But I can't use anything bigger than a little dagger. Unlike my sister, I'm more about speed and evasion than brute strength... Well, of course I'm still new to the whole fighting thing." She finished.

"Speed is good," He rasped. "especially against a bigger, heavier opponent, you can use their slowness against them."

She looked at her daggers for a moment, seeming slightly disappointed. Knowing both Sunblade and Military Storm are slow movement most of the time in battle, they could still strike her no matter how fast she would try to move. _'I still have a long way to go... I know Sunblade's already ahead of me thanks to Military Storm training her...'_ She gripped the hilts tightly before lowering them. She then only nodded before saying. "It's going to take me a long while before I could even sneak one scratch on both my sister and 'Storm... Well Sunblade mostly, she's already ahead of me." While it hadn't shown on her face, she felt determined to bring down her little sister.

"Then, you should keep your distance from them... For now," Starscream advised.

"Indeed, and I'm ready to learn." Nightblade responded.

"Good, because you will need to," Starscream said before relaxing into a stance. "Try this."

Slowly, Nightblade mimicked the same stance Starscream showed her. "Like this?" She asked.

"Place your feet more apart," He ordered and she obeyed.

Determination was soon showing on her face as she continued to train with Starscream.

They were soon training in combat after Starscream explained a few stances, tips, tricks, and so on. Nightblade was slowly improving more as they trained together.

"Remember, show _no_ fear," He commanded as she slashed with her blades. "If you show no fear, then your enemy can start to doubt themselves and you can use that."

"I shall keep that in mind." Nightblade responded in her casual tone, but hints of determination still remained. "I'll... Try hard to please everyone, even if... I have to go over my limits..." She tried not to sound so doubtful of herself.

"Just concentrate on defeating the Autobots and that'll please Megatron," Starscream advised.

"Right... If I may ask... How much do you know 'Storm? I've overheard that you surprisingly seemed... Familiar with my former caretaker." Nightblade asked.

Starscream chuckled as he went through a series of rapid stances.

"He is famous, Nightblade. If you are a soldier, you'll have heard of him at least. Plus, Megatron has fought him so we have heard of all his exploits."

"Hard to believe Megatron actually had torn out his arm and leg before... I've never heard _**THAT**_ side of the story before his retirement..." Nightblade said casually, trying not to sound like she felt sympathy for her caretaker. "He's spoken of many but not where he had before fallen in combat at all."

"I don't suppose he would," Starscream chuckled. "Megatron doesn't brag about his failures either. He probably wanted to paint a differnet picture for you."

Nightblade hadn't then said a word as she continued training, but it is shown that her attacks had become a bit slightly rough, which this showed she's pretty angry about the stories Military Storm had told her not being the full truth.

"No one likes to talk about their failures," Starscream said thoughtfully. "Although, Megatron doesn't mind reminding me about mine."

Eventually, she took a few steps back, needing a break as she collapses to one knee, she had pushed herself a tad bit too far over her limits, though her anger still remained slightly as her daggers were gripped tightly. Shadow casted over her optics as she tilted her head downwards though her fanged snarl had appeared.

Starscream saw how angry she was but didn't comment.

Afterwards, she stood back up, though staggering slightly while her expression returned to Neutral. "Oh well, I suppose I'll have to learn more from him myself." She said with a shrug. "I'm simply not the one to be lied to, you could say. Unlike Sunblade, I don't blow up right upon others at all like she does. One must keep cool and relaxed as the night skies itself. Well, from what I'm often told many years ago." She began to loosen her tight grip on the daggers, but just enough to relax them.

He smiled, saying.

"Learn from your enemies, that's a good motto to have."

Nightblade nodded. "Yeah. Well I suppose we can train another time, I need to recharge." She let go of her daggers as they reformed back to her stabilizers. "I thank you for training me." She added formally as she smiled shyly as she took her leave.

"You're welcome," He murmured as she disappeared. _'What a... Curious Femme.'_

She headed in the direction of the Med Bay, yawning as she entered and immediately and simply plopped on her berth, falling into recharge, curling up.

First Aid was startled by her sudden collapse, awakening as he looked over to see Nightblade collapsed on her berth. _'Must've trained hard.'_ He thought to himself, smiling as he resumed his recharge.

_**-Few days Later.-**_

Megatron was getting impatient, after several Mini-Cons in quick succession, no more alerts had sounded. And he highly disliked waiting for battle, especially as the break would give Optimus a chance to recover.

He could overhear Cyclonus and Demolisor talking about recent Mini-Con inactivities as well as the helicopter's complaints of his desires of wanting to shoot down a few Autobots.

Scowling, he stepped over to a viewscreen where he saw Starscream and Nightblade training outside. He paused to watch them, they appeared to be progressing well, the Femme certainly looked a lot more confident.

_'Hmm... She's been improving her fighting skills. A fine Femme Warrior she will be in the future, and one day she will overpower all of Prime's lackeys.'_ Megatron smirked to himself as he observed the two Seekers.

"She might even make a good mate for Starscream, they could produce some powerful Sparklings."

It had been true that Nightblade had been slowly improving throughout the days, she had been getting more better slightly with her speed and evasion. She herself hoped that someday when she encounters Sunblade in battle again, she would make a huge come back better than ever, heavy determination on her face while keeping herself focused.

He smirked, despite her shakey beginning as a Decepticon, he was glad he'd taken her to Earth.

He was soon interrupted when he heard a loud crash come from the rec room.

"Idiots," He growled, stomping towards the Rec Room.

Megatron found that Cyclonus was on the floor, most of the chairs and a table knocked down as knowing that crazy helicopter when he's on high-grade would cause him to look like he's somewhat hallucinating while laughing crazily saying gibberish nonsense. Demolishor stood straightly. "Megatron sir, something the matter?" He asked, though tensing slightly as Cyclonus bellowed another laugh, though slightly sounded like he's wheezing. He shook his head, sighing.

"How did he get High Grade?" Megatron demanded softly, wondering if the Mini-Con alert would go off just because one of his soldiers were drunk.

Demolishor only shrugged. "No clue, sir. He just came in here and out of nowhere, brings out an Energon Cube of High-Grade, I told him it wouldn't be a good idea until... This." Demolishor's tone sounding irritated as he finished his sentence.

Megatron grumbled, when Cyclonus was in this state, yelling at him was pointless, he just laughed. Beating was also out of the question, the stupid Mech just got confused and would keep asking what was wrong.

Cyclonus after laughing again, hiccuped as he eventually fell into a heavy recharge, snoring loudly.

Demolishor shook his head again. "I'll take him back to his quarters." He said, pulling his teammate up on his shoulder as he grumbled dreadfully in annoyance.

"Why did I bother bringing him?" Megatron questioned aloud before heading over to a computer.

"Now, little Mini-Cons, where are you?" He asked quietly, acitvating the screen.

Back outside, Starscream was now testing Nightblade on how much she's improved as well as see how good her defenses have been.

"Now, again," He commanded, lunging at her to see how well she defended herself.

Instinctively, she defended as their blades collided with each other, struggling to avoid staggering as she did so.

"Come on, the Autobots will show no mercy," He yelled at her, increasing his attacks.

"I'm trying my hardest!" She yelled back, her grip becoming more firm. Again, she defended every single attack he threw at her. Eventually she ended up getting a scratch in one of her pauldrons but paid no heed to flinch or yelp despite slightly leaking energon from her wound, in her processor, it really hurt but did not show it on her faceplate.

"your hardest isn't good enough, you must do more," Starscream insisted, swiping at her again.

Nightblade snarled, not in anger but aggressive determination. _'He's right... If I don't do more, then I won't be able to beat Sunblade...'_ She hardened on her skills, becoming a bit more reflex with her defenses despite getting more and more scratches on her armour, but she wasn't sure how long will she be able to hold.

**"Again!"** Starscream commanded harshly.

Despite in so much pain all over, Nightblade started to evade upon certain behaviour of strike attempts were performed only if there were types that cannot be blocked such as thrust attacks but Starscream was still too fast for her while attempting to avoid some of his thrust attacks. The pain was becoming heavily excruciating while her vision was beginning to slowly blurr. "H-How is this... For im-improvement...?" She panted softly while trying to defend and evade at the same time.

"An improvement," He said with a smirk.

"But that's enough," He added. "You'll collaspe if we carry on."

"Very... W-Well..." She responded, slowly stepping back to give Starscream some space, she struggled at the same time to keep conscious, "I'm... Returning to the M-Med Bay..." Turning around on her heel and loosened the grip on her weapons, forming back into her stabilizers neatly as she staggered slowly back to base. _'Need to keep conscious... Don't fall unconscious... Don't...'_ She yelled to herself in her thoughts.

"Almost there," She gasped to herself.

Her body was almost nearly covered in her own energon, though her vision failed her more and more she kept moving. Eventually her body gave out before she could enter the base, collapsing heavily as everything went black around her. _'No... Can't...'_

"Ahh," She cried, finally losing conscious, twitching slightly on the ground.

She lay there for a while until First Aid grew worried and went looking for her. With a gasp of horror, he discovered her lying there and immediately cried for help.

First Aid waited patiently, he thought of using his alt mode's siren air raid but he worried that it would hurt his partner's audio receptors, he would lower the volume down so that it wouldn't hurt her but he decided to first wait in case anyone heard his cries for help. _'I hope someone comes...'_

"Please, I need assistence," He called again.

He waited and waited, but still no answer... Do these Decepticons really have no spark or could it be because his voice isn't heard? Without anymore thoughts, he began to reach over and turn the volume down on Nightblade's audio receptors to the lowest he could and flared his alt mode's siren to life. _'If calling out may not get their attentions, I hope this would... Please be okay, Nightblade...'_ He thought to himself worriedly.

**"ATTENTION, DECEPTICON DOWN, REQUIRES IMMEDIATE ATTENTION!"**

After a short time, First Aid turned off his siren, not sure if anyone willing to bother so he was forced to begin working on Nightblade where she lays. First he began keeping her stabilized while tending to the numerous severe wounds that the energon leaked from. He did all he could for now despite hating to work out of the Med Bay. _'Times like these where I wished I were Transformer sized so I could carry her back to the Med Bay...'_ Sighing to himself deeply in his processor.

In the middle of his work, someone did come stamping along but not who he'd been expecting.

"Huh, what happened to her?" Cyclonus asked, stopping dead.

"She just trained really hard and fell unconscious... I've waited for her to return and I found her here... Then, I was calling earlier for someone- anyone, to help me bring her up to the Med Bay but no one came..." First Aid said, not pausing to stop fixing up Nightblade, his tone was slightly annoyed but very lightly as to not trigger off the helicopter in case.

Cyclonus stared at her before catching First Aid's optic.

"What, you want me to shift her?"

First Aid wasn't sure what he would say, one had come into mind but he wasn't sure if it would work but pained him about saying it but hoping it would somewhat help, just maybe... "Well, since you're here I'm sure maybe you could help me take her to the Med Bay. Does it look like a Mini-Con can carry a Transformer around...?" He raised an optic brow. "Or... Would you prefer to let her extinguish and see what Megatron would do if you let a fellow Decepticon soldier die right in this base...? I'm not sure if the damage he would cause surely would be repairable when I think about it..." He finished.

"Alright, _alright_, I'll help!" Cyclonus exclaimed, reaching down and lifting her up. "Still not as hot as her sister," he mumbled, carrying her off.

First Aid transformed and sped right on after Cyclonus from behind.

"Be careful," He cautioned, she'd lost quite a bit of energon.

"Hmph..." Cyclonus set her down in a little of both. "There, now I'm _outta_ here!" He grumbled, he'd been rather anxious, almost nowadays the sight of Nightblade is making him miss Sunblade as she looked far too much like her except with their alt modes different models and different colour variations.

First Aid had to climb his way up, annoyed that Cyclonus didn't even bother to lift him up and place him on the medical berth. It only took him two earth minutes to get to the medical berth luckily as he began working. _'Bah, one of these days I won't bother to repair such an arrogant 'bot like him.'_ He angrily thought.

Angrily muttering, he began the pain staking process of repairing her. It was long work but he did it gladly, although he chastised himself for not watching her more closely. She was a great medic but not so good at looking after herself.

"Mmmhh..." Slowly, her optics came online as she spoke. "What... Happened...?" Very carefully, she sat up, looking around until she found First Aid standing to the left side of the medical berth. _'How did I get here...? I remember heading inside after training with Starscream...'_

"You collasped before you could make it back to the Med Bay," He explained.

"Oh... I see... Thank you First Aid." She smiled softly. "I know I'm going to have to get used to all this much more faster... Because as a noble of the Sun and Moon Family... We weren't allowed to do much so Sunblade and I always had servants to take care of us in all sorts of things... I'm not sure why but in truth, I wanted to do much more like every other 'bot out there and I'm glad that I'm not locked up anymore and now in a sort of more... Free life..." She looked at both of her hands, closing them and opening them at times as she told her short story.

He nodded but still said sternly.

"Next time, I'm watching your fight, we can't afford to have you collapse like this, especially as it's only by chance I found you."

"Sorry for worrying you, First Aid..." She spoke sadly. "I promised I'd come as often as I can to train with Starscream... Theres no other 'Cons who are trained with using melee attacks like he is and I'm so heavily determined on defeating my sister and... Military Storm..." She bit out her former caretaker's name as if she struggled to almost not say it.

"I'm sorry you have to fight him," He said sorrowfully. "Then again, I'll probably end up having to fight former friends who end up on the Decepticon side."

"Well... Technically it would be training... Or sparring... But at least he isn't going to extinguish me." Nightblade reasoned, a little nervous. "If he were to really fight me, I wouldn't be standing here anymore..." Carefully, she listened to the next sentence First Aid spoke out. "They would want you to sparr as well... I can't imagine your kind extinguishing one another truthfully... It's just awful... I don't want you to fight if you wish not to, too." Shaking her head slowly as she reaches out to him as he placed his small hands on her fingers. "Okay?" She finished.

"I'll fight to protect you," He said firmly. "But I'll avoid fighting as much as I can."

She softly smiled, then gave a nod.

_**...**_

A soft knock at Optimus Prime's quarters. "Optimus, sir. Requesting permission to speak with you privately." Military Storm asked.

"Granted, come in old friend," Optimus invited.

The doors opened with a soft hiss as Military Storm quietly stepped inside. He wasn't surprised about how big and roomy his leader's quarters are, but he finds Optimus sitting at his desk working with some data pads and a data laptop. "Sir, I'm sorry for bothering you, but it's a matter I must discuss with you alone..." He spoke with dispair in his tone but at the same time, somewhat kept his firm casual tone.

"You're always welcome," Optimus said, indicating a seat before his desk. "I'm just going over standard reports, nothing urgent."

The Triple Changer nodded. "Understood." Taking his seat, he sighed heavily, giving himself a few moments before speaking. "It's... Something I have not spoken about earlier, but I could not bring myself to discuss it with you while the others are around... You see... Nightblade and Sunblade are both actually..." His fists were clamped together, shaking, he struggled trying to find the courage to tell his leader. "They are actually someone whom is the true heir to the Sun and Moon family, _**Silverfang**_... However, something caused her to split apart, forming those two when she was but still a Femling when we tried to figure out why she could not transform very well, until she separated and formed those two, giving them personalities. I don't know what caused it but they've never formed back, as if... Silverfang gave them their own personalities but not the knowledge of them forming her. I haven't seen it with my own eyes myself but... I believe it would be best that if we do not have them meet too much in battle... I fear for they may reform as Silverfang and... Possibly may not separate, possibly erasing them for good..." Military Storm sighed once again. "As much as I love Silverfang, I love those two as well, I've raised the three of them even if Silverfang separated into those two... I'd miss both Nightblade and Sunblade... I would fear Silverfang would be lost and confused if she finds out that we're in the middle of a war."

"So... I ask of you... Please do not speak of this to anyone... I wish for us to keep it between us." He added.

Optimus nodded, saying.

"You have my word, I will not tell anyone unless you tell me to do so. But I'm not sure how we can keep them apart, they were detirmined to rip each other apart last time we met unfortunately."

"Indeed... We can only hope they don't combine again into Silverfang..." He stood from his seat slowly. "I'll be in the rec room if you need anything of me, sir. Thank you."

Optimus considering this, combining bots were not exactly unusual. After all, he and Jetfire could combine with his personality being the dominant one and also the one in control. They could seperate and become two different bots with no problems. The same for the kids Mini-Cons, the three of them comined into a super Mini-Con with it's own personality. But again, once the Mini-Cons separated, they retained their personalities as well as the memory of being Perceptor.

But this Sliverfang... She sounded like something else entirely.

In the rec room, Military Storm finds the kids approaching him with excitement in them, they seemed to enjoy most of his stories be it war or just simple adventures. "Well, hello kids." He responded with a chuckle, kneeling down slowly as he held his hand out to them, wanting to meet them at optic level. "What's all the excitement about, hmm?" He added.

"We just love spending time with you guys," Carlos said with a big grin.

"Yeah, you guys are awesome," Rad said before adding. "And we love hearing your stories."

"Hehe, I'm glad you all do." They scrambled up onto his hand as he very carefully stood up, curling his fingers just a bit so they could hold on as he stood. "I've always got plenty of stories to tell, is there any in particular you're interested about wanting to hear?" He asked gently.

"I heard from Sunblade that you once before fought Megatron and one of his goons back on Cybertron or something-."

"Rad...! Don't ask 'Storm about _that_ one... I told you, it's our little secret...!" The human flinched upon hearing Sunblade, who frowned. "Don't ask him about that one..."

"Well I don't mind telling them stories, Sunblade. I'm okay with it." He turned slowly to look at the Femme Seeker.

But... It's a _painful_ one..." She tilted her head downwards.

The Triple Changer only shook his head. "It is but a memory now, yes it is painful but it is the past, and the past cannot be undone and I assure you strongly it will never happen again to me a second time." Smiling, he walked over to her and gently lowered his hand onto the table. "Here, kids. Best you both get comfy while I sit down and tell."

The kids jumped off his hand and quickly obeyed, settling down and looking expectantly at him. Sunblade also settled in a seat, curious as to how he'd tell the kids the story of his battle against Megatron.

"Okay, where to start," mused Military Storm.

"Oh yes... Well it was many eons ago, I was returning from my errands I had to deliver for the noble family of the Sun and Moon. Sunblade and Nightblade were only newborn sparklings when this happened and I was on my way back from Iacon until when I suddenly had saw that the ground below me was on fire! So I went down to investigate, my circuits boiled wanting to know what's going on. However... as I got to the site...

_**-Flashback.-**_

Military Storm flew down, transforming as he landed on the ground. All around him it was destroyed, in rubble, fire danced all around him and bodies littered the ground. "what in the name of Primus is going on...?" He wondered to himself aloud, continuing to look around until suddenly he heard yells of pain and blaster shots.

Instinctively, Military Storm transformed into his Cybertronian Tank, driving his way to the location of the cries of pain until he came across one particular Mech, who stood as tall as the buildings, had just extinguished someone. Angered, he barked. "Who are you!?" He drove up a bit closer before transforming back into his 'bot mode. "Are you the one causing this destruction!?" He added.

"Why yes," Came the casual but sneering reply. "I am. And who would you be?"

"Military Storm," He replied threatening, staring straight into the blood red optics of the strange Mech.

"So, the so-called famous war veteran and Weapons Specialist makes his appearance..." Revealing a fanged grin. "I've been wanting to see how good you really are in a fight if I ever encounter you, but it looks like now I have that chance." He added with an evil chuckle.

"Identify yourself..." Military Storm growled, fists clamped closed, he was really near to unleash his weapons on the taunting Mech.

"You don't know who I am?" The Mech said, smirking before saying. "Well, you and everyone else will soon enough. I am _**Megatron**_, newest leader of the Decepticons. And future leader of this planet and then the galaxy."

"The Decepticons...? Hmph, another pointless rebellion you're causing." Military Storm shook his head, crossing his arms. He hadn't known that this battle would actually change his very life and was not like many he had fought and controlled before. "I'll give you one last warning, Megatron, stop this rebellion and come quietly with yourself unarmed. Surely you've known that no one, not even leaders of any rebellion I've encountered likes it when I get really angry." Putting his hands together afterwards as if he were 'cracking' his knuckles.

"Oh I've heard," Megatron said with a nod but he didn't look fazed at all. "But actually, I think you'll find no one likes it when I get angry either."

_'Strange, he isn't even flinching... Need to push harder.'_ "Heh, I'd like to see you try, then." He smirked. "I always let my prey perform the first move and none has ever bested me in a war or battle." Energon raged through his circuits, the feeling of war and battle surge within him, readying his many weapons as he made no particular move as he observes Megatron. "I'm warning you." He added.

"Oh, is that what you're doing?" Megatron asked, full of arrogant confidence... A little too confident. How could any Mech, no matter how blood thristy think they could best a battle hardened warrior like him?

"Heh, they don't call me Military Storm for nothing!" His smirk growing slightly. "Show me what you've got!" He bellowed, in form of a battlecry.

"So be it." With a fanged grin, he added. "I won't hold back." Charging forward, he began unleashing his own attacks, Military Storm did the same as he began firing the blasters built into his arms, a bit surprised that Megatron despite taking a couple hits still kept running forward, armour barely scratched. _'This Mech's crazy... But I'm just getting warmed up!'_

Military Storm and Megatron began to grapple as soon as they were in range. The sounds of metal groaning echoed through them. "Hmph, you're not that bad I must say... But, can you keep this up?" The Decepticon leader threw a punch towards Military Storm's faceplate but the Triple Changer dodged just barely as he slid downwards and spun, attempting to knock him off his feet. "Don't think I'm just some petty weakling!"

Megatron quickly got out of the way of the attack but grabbed Military Storm's leg. "Pathetic." He said, and with all the strength, swung him a few feet away, the Triple Changer came back down with a thud and skidded back as he grunted. _'Damn... For someone with his build, he's pretty quick... Need to get serious...'_ Slowly, he got back up. "If close combat won't do, then have a taste of my fiery storm!" Almost all the Mechs nearby that followed Megatron knew of Military Storm's raging anger and when he unleashed one of his many attacks, it was like a huge bomb going off as they ran off to get some distance, the others that never knew him wondered about their fellow teammates running. Shrugging, they continued to watch.

"Take... **THIS!**" Firing two large missiles within the air, at first flying off a fair distance from Military Storm before breaking into multiple smaller missiles as they rained down on Megatron's location with multiple explosions and on a few of the Mechs that hadn't distanced themselves safely from the battle. He panted heavily as all those missiles took on quite a lot of his energy. _'Try to survive that one, Megatron...'_ He thought to himself angrily. He waited for the smoke to clear, but heard the same voice.

With an evil laugh, Megatron emerged from the smoke, walking towards his direction. "Did you really think that attack would really stop me? Here I thought you're a war veteran, but you must've turned tail and ran when you've had the chance, didn't you!?" His sneer more sinister than before, which also clearly showed he's ready to deal some dangerous leveled damage.

_'No... That can't be... He survived my attack!?... No Mech can truly withstand my missile storm...!'_

"If that's the case..." Transforming into his Cybertronian Tank mode, angered, he charged an attack from his turret but Megatron had begun sprinting towards him at an alarming rate, there wasn't enough time to cancel his shot or let alone fire it as the Decepticon leader mercilessly bent the barrel and twisted it, causing the Weapons Specialist to groan out in pain loudly as he was forced to transform back to 'bot mode after the shot exploded deep inside of him. Being close up enough, Military Storm threw a strong enough punch to shake Megatron off as he distanced himself, clutching his back slightly with one of his hands. "Damn you..." He growled.

Megatron bursts into a roar of laughter. "Is that all, Military Storm? Is that all you've got to throw at me? What a waste of time." Crossing his arms over his chest, his sneer beating down on Military Storm who snarled under his own breath silently. He watched as the Weapons Specialist readied one of his blasters towards him, but in an instant, the tyrant leader had stormed forward towards Military Storm, gripping his arm tightly before the shot could be fired as he lifted the injured Mech up slightly to a point where his feet are barely touching the ground anymore as he got a closer look of him while Military Storm struggled out of his grip. "Looks like you've lost, Military Storm." With a chuckle and both arms, he painfully tore off his arm and leg mercilessly, as he kicked away the Triple Changer aside after breaking his whole arm and leg off. "Nothing will stand in my way and the _entire_ galaxy will be mine! Not even Optimus will stand in my way!" Transforming into his Cybertronian alt mode as he drove away with the rest of his men that were left standing.

Military Storm panted heavily, Energon pouring out of him as he panted. "I can't... Believe this... Defeated..." Looking up at the sky, seeing the millions of stars dancing as he let out a heaved sigh. "I guess I'll soon extinguish... Even though I could not get a chance to protect Cybertron and it's citizens from petty rebels... It looks like I'm done... Here..." His optics going offline and the Mech went into stasis lock even though he had felt that he wouldn't survive for long.

_**-End of Flashback.-**_

"...That's where I thought I would be extinguished, until Optimus Prime and his men found me still alive but barely when I came to in a Med Bay. After he and his team have saved me, I owe it all to him and we've been close friends since then. I had to be rebuilt so this isn't exactly my first body and afraid I wouldn't become a Triple Changer anymore as I have been from the first time I was sparked, luckily I still retain my ability in being one. I was about to quit being a Weapons Specialist and as a War Veteran..."

The kids were deep in listening, until when Carlos questioned. "So what made you still fight though, 'man?"

"Optimus Prime's words brought back hope and strength, the courage to continue fighting and stopping rebels and putting them in their place where they belong. If it weren't for him, I would've been really a coward... But, I couldn't fight often as I had to take care of Nightblade and Sunblade often. They're my special treasures." He chuckled as he mentioned his two favourite Femme Seekers as his treasure, which got a groan from Sunblade as she responded with "'Storm..."

"It's scary though... The way how Megatron _tore_ off your arm...!" Rad shuddered at the thought of it, he would _**NOT**_ want to see any Transformer with a missing body part.

"Ah, it's nothing," Military Storm said, waving it away. "I survived and I'm not crippled so it's not that bad."

"But dude, you must be one ultra strong guy to survive losing parts of yourself! Not even a human being can live for long if they lost a limb or two... Well, maybe if they get to the victim fast enough- But still!" Carlos exclaimed, he was still pretty shocked.

"Well, losing a limb is part of War," Military Storm said with a shrug. "Most of the time, it's not that bad but Megatron made sure it was a serious injury. And like I said, I owe him for that."

Sunblade decided she could hear no more of his painful past encounter with Megatron so she tried to pinch in on changing the subject. "Uhh, Military Storm...? When do you think we could train again?" She curiously asked.

"Hmm, oh soon," He answered, looking up at her.

"Oh... Okay..." She nodded as she then went off in search of Hot Shot, maybe he could be available as she hasn't had any blaster lessons with him lately and she'd miss those trainings with him. "Where could he be... Hmmm..."

He was the most likely to help her with training apart from Military Storm but he was having to much fun reliving impressive war stories. She shivered, she really hoped she never had any stories like that to tell.

"Ah, there he is!" Sunblade finally found him, he was in the Command Center talking with Optimus and Red Alert, they seemed to be discussing about what seemed to be detecting a recent Autobot signal from somewhere within one of the cities in the eastern coast of the United States. The Femme Seeker kept low as she listened on.

"It's weak but he's definitely within that area," Red Alert was saying. "We'll have to act fast if we're to prevent the Decepticons from ambushing him."

"Should we all go check it out or maybe send just two of us?" Hot Shot asked.

Optimus Prime fell hard deep into thoughts, he wouldn't want everyone to go... It would be too suspicious for Sunblade to fly too low to the city considering she's a military based vehicle mode, as the same with Military Storm who's both a military cargo plane and a tank... His former two soldiers and himself would fit the bill to go searching but the decisions were very difficult to make...

"I'm not sure, we would to avoid attracting detection but we don't have a firm reading on his location," he said slowly.

"I could help," Sunblade suddenly piped up, causing the Mechs to stare at her.

"I'm not sure, Sunblade..." Red Alert responded, breaking the short silence. "You and Military Storm may not be able to participate in this mission, and it would be too suspicious if they saw military aircraft flying around an area that doesn't have an Air Force Base nearby... But it's not for me to decide... It's Optimus'" He grimly finished.

"Red Alert has a point," Optimus told Sunblade gently. "We'd rather Megatron didn't get wind of this and attack, especially as this isn't a Mini-Con mission. But you would be welcome to monitor our activities and warn us of approaching Decepticons."

"But... But...-"

"Don't argue now, my lady." Military Storm approached Sunblade with the kids sitting on his shoulders with their Mini-Con partners. "Every Transformer has a job depending on their types. Optimus, Hot Shot, and Red Alert have the kinds of jobs and abilities neither of the two of us can do for an example." He finished.

"Neither of us? But you're a Triple Changer...! You can do more than any of us!" Sunblade responded.

"It _doesn't_ matter what kind of Transformer I am. Again, _not_ everyone can do the same role." The Weapons Specialist spoke. "And while I have two vehicle forms, I will still stick out like a loose screw in this area," He added ruefully, indicating the map on screen. "No, we're better off watching for 'Cons, we'll spot them before Optimus and the others do."

Sunblade gave a heavy sigh as she tilts her head downwards, defeated. "Yeah, I get it now... I don't see any tanks with cars... Or jets with planes... Okay, Optimus, I'll go watch with 'Storm."

"Thank you," Optimus said with a nod as Military Storm placed a hand on her shoulder.

As Optimus turned back to Red Alert and Hot Shot, Military Storm said softly.

"Part of being a soldier is learning to take orders, even if those orders mean your not in the thick of it."

"Got it, I'll try to follow orders more effectively." She said.

"Good Femme," He said proudly as the kids also grinned at her.

"Can we help in anyway?" Rad asked Optimus.

"Yeah! I mean since theres no danger and all and we're just goin' to the city finding this mysterious Autobot dude!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Hmmm," Optimus considered as Hot Shot said. "Sir, it would probably look less suspicious if we've got passengers."

"I don't think it would be very smart if there are driverless cars going around." Alexis pointed out smartly. "You would need something... Anything, I don't know that would fit in the driver's seat... It wouldn't be any good seeing kids in the driver's seats... We're not even old enough to get a license." She added.

"Like holograms, or something." Rad added.

"Or the Mini-Cons," Carlos suddenly suggested. "We give them a hat, big coat and stuff with maybe sunglasses, no one will look twice."

"Those are good ideas kids," Optimus said with a nod. "Why don't we try both?"

"Let's do it!" Carlos said with cheer and joy, Rad also joining in while Alexis simply cheered on, silently trying to make it look like she agrees.

Sunblade sighed, wishing she could come but realizing that what she was going to do, was also important.

Everyone got to work preparing things.

Pretty soon, Military Storm and Sunblade were at the monitoring stations while the kids and their Mini-Cons were inside different Autobots. Optimus came the command and they shot forward through the Warp Gate.

Sunblade watched as holographic monitors appeared, monitoring each Autobot as the Femme Seeker questioned Military Storm while not moving her optics away from the screens. "Do they know this Autobot's name or what he... Or she... looks like?" She asked.

"I believe his name's _**Smokescreen**_," Military Storm said. "But I don't know what he looks like, he's probably assumed an Earth form."

"Strange... If Smokescreen came to earth, why didn't he call us...?" She raised an optic brow. Her Optics moved away from the screens to look over at her caretaker.

"He may have been unable to," He said slowly. "We don't know the condition he's in, his systems may be damaged."

"Ugh... If only we could investigate from up high in the sky... It would make it easier since we'd be able to see more..." Sunblade crossed her arms. "But instead, we're stuck with forms that are out of place for this place... When Smokescreen gets his aft here, I'm giving him a piece of my mind." She was clearly fuming, her face showed it all.

"Again, we cannot. The more of us show up at a certain location, the Decepticons will become suspicious and think we're after a dormant Mini-Con that didn't become detected possibly." Military Storm said sternly. "And you will not give him a hard time simply because you're feeling frustrated," he added even more sternly. "I told you, this is the reality of being a soldier, sometimes you've got to stay put no matter how much you want to go."

"Yes sir..." Sunblade responded sadly, all of a sudden she caught a sparkle that came from the monitor as she quickly rewinded one of them, she noticed an Autobot insignia on a vehicle with a crane. "Hey... That vehicle..." She paused it while pointing out for Military Storm. "Could _**THAT**_ vehicle be Smokescreen?" She asked.

"Mm, you could be right," He said before typing some commands so that the image was enlarged. "Yes, I think you are!" He exclaimed before giving her a knowing smile. "See, you _did_ contribute even though you're not on the front line."

Sunblade giggled, smiling widely.

"Optimus Prime, come in. This is Military Storm reporting." The Triple Changer said, attempting to call Optimus on the comm link.

**/I read you loud and clear, Military Storm./** came Optimus's voice.

"Sunblade has found Smokescreen, his appearance is that of an earth city vehicle with a large crane, Looks a tad bit Cybertronian in appearance to me, but luckily the humans aren't bothering with him, he's located North West of your location." He responded.

**/Thanks Military Storm, we'll head in that direction,/** Optimus said.

"Affirmative, glad to be of assistance, sir. Military Storm out." The comm link is then cut as the Triple Changer and Seeker continued monitoring both the Autobots and the vehicle that is Smokescreen.

"We'll have one bot up on the Decepticons after this," Military Storm said with immense satisfaction. "That could make all the difference."

"I can't wait! Another addition to the team!" Sunblade said, jumping with joy as she hadn't realized she activated her thrusters in which she was now hovering in the air, though forgetting she isn't supposed to hover in the base. "I wonder how strong is he if I can catch him training in the training room!"

"Sunblade!" He bellowed. "Optimus won't be happy if you left scorch marks on the floor... Don't hover, at least not in the base!"

"Sorry, sorry," She exclaimed, landing on the floor with a slight thud. "Primus, I was just celebrating."

"But we cannot take off in mid-air inside the base, you could accidentally hurt yourself, even if you're careful. While I'm partially an aerial type like you are, thanks to my status as a Triple Changer, you don't see me flying or hovering around in the base." Military Storm looked over at the screen where Optimus and the gang found Smokescreen and engaging in a conversation with him. "Finally, they've found him." He gave a smile. "Mission Accomplished."

"Yeah, now they just have to get back," Sunblade said with a nod, feeling a little chastised but pleased she hadn't missed out on beating some 'Con aft.

"Indeed but all they have to do is Warp, they should be safe," Military Storm chuckled.

Shortly, they heard warping noises coming from the Warp Room. "They're here!" Sunblade began racing to the Warp room without delay.

"Sunblade... Nevermind," He sighed, she was far away. Sighing, he followed her at a more sedate pace.

He came to the Warp Room where everyone had gathered with Smokescreen with them. "Sunblade! You need to calm down!" He finds the Seeker Femme asking Smokescreen all sorts of questions from all around him. _'What will I ever do with her sometimes...'_ He thought to himself.

"H-Hey now... Calm down..." Smokescreen asked, a bit dumbfounded with the Seeker Femme going all around him asking all these questions.

"Sunblade, stand down." Optimus and surprisingly Military Storm said sternly, both in sync of their voices as this caused Sunblade to stop dead in her tracks before backing up.

"S-Sorry..." She whispered.

"Smokescreen, this is Sunblade. Originally she's formally a Neutral and belongs to neither our side or the Decepticons. While we made our way to Earth, we came to Earth through both explored and unexplored planets, one of them contained a Stasis Pod and contained Sunblade, whom you see here." Optimus said, continuing. "She's normally a citizen of Cybertron but she's eager and determined to get the job done as to the best she can."

"I see." Smokescreen turning to the Seeker Femme. "Well you already know that my name's Smokescreen." He said with a smile, they both shook hands as Sunblade had a large grin on her faceplate.

"I'm still pretty new but I'm always willing to help a hand! Those Mini-Cons don't deserve to become enslaved and used as tools!" She said with determination, the orange and blue Mech was shaken slightly by surprise, he'd never met a Femme who was as eager and determined to do anything that's been thrown at, afterwards, he smiled. "Good to know, kiddo." He said.

She grinned, he seemed like a friendly guy.

"Hey, do you fancy training sometime?" She asked. "I'm trying to get as much experience as possible."

"Well... I suppose I can provide some training, but for now I need some nice Energon and a good Recharge... I've been traveling all over this planet for a few earth months or weeks searching for you guys." Smokescreen responded.

"I believe that would be _weeks_," Red Alert offered as Optimus said, "Of course, you must rest Smokescreen and regain your strength."

"Really?" He chuckled sheepishly as he places his hand at the back of his helm. "Ahh, I should've offered to come up with you guys in the first place instead of running in, when I jumped into that warp gate that's bound for earth with everyone, I went off course and ended up elsewhere instead of with you guys." He added.

"It doesn't matter, you're here now," Optimus said before adding. "as long as there aren't any others?"

"Hmm, no. Not that I know of." Smokescreen shook his head. "I haven't encountered any Decepticons either." He finished with a shrug.

"You're very fortunate, virtually everytime we've visited Earth, the Decepticons have attacked," Optimus said seriously.

"Ah, well... I don't suppose some of you could show me where the base's quarters are? I should know this base a little better." He chuckled.

"I'll do it," Offered Sunblade, wanting to be of use.

Smokescreen nodded, taking his leave with Sunblade as she leads him in the direction of the quarters.

Once they were out of earshot, Military Storm sighed heavily as he leaned against the walls, crossing his arms over his chest, mumbling silently. _'I just sure hope so no one can take my precious little Sunblade away... Nightblade's gone but now... She's still too innocent for war...'_ His optics thankfully hidden by his visor were clouded in sadness, only his frown shown.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Optimus said.

"Sunblade it's doing very well, just keep watching over her and she'll be fine. As for Nightblade, don't give up entirely, she may come around."

"Yes sir." He pondered for a short moment around his processor before asking. "Do you have some time for a little sparring? It's been eons since we're last had a little fun sparring."

"Sounds like a plan," Optimus said with a nod and the two large Mech walked to a training room.


	8. Chapter 8

_Mediziner's Notes: This Ironhide mentioned in this chapter is __**not**__ about the Energon Ironhide... But the stern G1 Weapons Specialist we all know and love. :P Also to answer anyone's question... Yes, the Trigger-Happy Helicopter, Cyclonus has a thing for Sunblade but despises Nightblade. ...This chapter's also a little embarrassing while I was preparing this for publishing... XD..._ _Here, we also introduce all fictional_ _Powerlinkx Communication_!

_Anyways, Enjoy!_

As they both got into position, they nodded and began charging into each other, engaging in their sparr.

"Ahh, you've become more sharper and flexible the last time we've sparred." The Triple Changer chuckled. "You've done very well, sir." He added.

"Thank you," Optimus replied, grappling with Military Storm before adding ruefully. "I have to be to survive Megatron, you could say he's the best teacher I've ever had."

"Not sure he'd make a good teacher if he's been aiming at your throat all the time." Military Storm spoke seriously. "The training would be a lot more better without someone trying to extinguish you at the same time." After the grappling, they took turns on a different kind of sparr.

Not long after, Smokescreen came in and curiously watched, moving to the side of the door as to not block the way. _'Hmm, I've never seen Optimus spar with anyone in a long while but with Ironhide back on Cybertron.'_ He thought.

"That's why he's a good teacher," Optimus now told Military Storm teasingly. "If I make a mistake, there are serious, potienally fatal consquences. He's only slightly more hard on me than _**Scavenger**_."

Military Storm chuckled. "Ah, I've heard of this Scavenger before, isn't he another war veteran? I've never had him in many of the wars I've been in."

"He is, I'm surprised you've never met him," Optimus said, mildly surprised. "He moves around a lot though and isn't known as an Autobot although he is one."

"I see, sounds like he's been a War Veteran longer than I have. Where was he last seen if you do not mind me inquiring about him, sir?" He asked, changing different positions.

"Hmm, I believe he may have been in the Omega System last time I heard," Optimus told him before saying. "But he could be anywhere by now."

After some time had passed, they had finished their sparring for the day. "Phew, that felt great! Thank you, Optimus sir." He saluted. "It's been an honour sparring again." He smiled. His attention immediately caught onto Smokescreen who was watching the entire time.

"Oh don't mind me, I actually wanted to ask a question but couldn't help myself not to watch so I did." The crane Mech chuckled.

"You can ask, soldier," Military Storm invited as Optimus nodded.

"Very well, sir. If I may ask... Where did Sunblade come from? Not that I'm being rude, I'm just curious. The same with you too, Military Storm. I'd like to hear the stories about the both of you." He asked, curiously.

"Ah, that's a bit of a story," Optimus said as he and Miltary Storm started flexing their joints in an effort to power down slightly after their sparr.

When Optimus had finished explaining who everyone was and how they came to be here, Smokescreen whistled.

"That's some story sir and you say that this Nightblade is now a 'Con?"

"Unfortunately..." Military Storm responded grimly, nodding. His mood had changed in a mix of spark broken and disappointment. "I've raised both those twins since they were sparklings when their creators were busy keeping the two noble families busy. I'm afraid of losing either of them." He tilted his head downwards. "Nightblade's a smart girl though, I don't know how she's feeling around those disgusting murderers but I have a feeling that something terrible in the future may happen to her..."

"Could we get her away from them?" Smokescreen suggested. "Maybe she just needs to see how much better we are than the 'Cons."

Military Storm winced for a moment before excusing himself. "F-Forgive me... I must go..." He quickly took his leave, the doors hissing to a close behind him.

"Was it something I said...? If it was, I'm sorry..." Smokescreen looked confused for a moment before tilting his head downwards.

"It's not your fault Smokescreen but Nightblade is a very sore subject with Military Storm," Optimus explained. "He feels bad that she's with them, especially the circumstances surrounding how she came to become a 'Con. He wishes he could do more for her."

"I see... I'm truly sorry..." Smokescreen replied grimly.

Optimus nodded before heading out of the room to see if Military Storm needed anything. He found him slumped in a spare room, gloomily sitting on a overturned crate.

The Triple Changer brought his fist to the crate, luckily not strong to a point where it would break open but just a soft dent, he was unaware Optimus is present as he muttered to himself. "Frag it all... What am I going to do, I don't want to hurt Nightblade... Primus, what can I do...?" Looking upwards.

"Be ready to accept her back if she comes to you?" Suggested Optimus as Military Storm started.

With a heavy sigh, he shook his head. "It will take some time _**IF**_ she did come back... I've had many who were once friends double cross me or backstab me, let alone try to extinguish me and in those Optics of Nightblade's... They were terrifying... But I'd have to charge her as a criminal now that she's a Decepticon whether she likes it or not sadly, as heavy as it is on my spark... And I know SolarFlash and Lunarstreak will be very displeased with me when they hear about this once we return to Cybertron..."

Optimus nodded, it was a difficult position for his old friend.

Nightblade was on the prowl throughout the Decepticons' base, lately she had been craving to startle someone while she blended with the darkest parts of the base, a fanged mischievous grin shown on her faceplate as she heard footsteps. _'I wonder what sort of look hopefully that crazy helicopter would have... If it's him of course...'_ She thought to herself, dimming her optics as she kept close to the walls and waited.

Presently, she heard footsteps and she grinned. Stepping even further into the shadows and closing her optics, she waited for whoever it was to arrive. The footsteps came closer and closer until finally they were almost upon her. She suddenly opened her optics and cried "Hello there!"

"Holy Cac!" yelped... Cyclonus who went staggering back before landing right on his aft.

Immediately, not knowing it was Nightblade that startled him due to being unable to see her, he began firing as the 'glowing optics' disappeared, indicating whoever he was shooting at is fleeing. "Come back here!" He yelled, getting back up as he charged to follow the footsteps, turning a corner as he ran past her, unaware she hid near one of the empty rooms.

Nightblade, until Cyclonus was out of earshot, began bursting into fits of laughter.

"Oh my, that was funny," She laughed, almost falling over she was laughing so hard. She'd been so hoping it was that arrogant helicopter and her wish had been granted.

After a while, she recovered, standing back up she left the empty room and headed towards her Med Bay, while on the way she could hear two voices what seemed to be arguing from a distance but couldn't make out what they were saying. _'Must be Megatron and Cyclonus arguing... Damn helicopter got what he deserved.'_ Another fanged grin appearing on her faceplate as she entered the Med Bay. "I've returned, First Aid."

"Welcome," he replied with a wide smile. "You look happy, anything good happening?"

"Gave you-know-who what he deserved." Trying to hold in her laughter, the thought playing over and over was repeating in her processor.

He chuckled but didn't ask what she'd done. It was probably better he didn't know.

"Hmm... I feel unsure, but I think one of these days I need to get used to the feel of when our powerlinkx turns my daggers into dual swords... They felt really heavy back in that snow covered place despite I took advantage of Sunblade..." She reached over to the counter to pick up a data pad, reviewing on more about being a Medical Officer. "Maybe later... If you're up for it... Well of course only your choice, I won't force you... I'd like to be able to get used to using swords during our powerlinkx... If, that is alright with you?" She asked.

"That would be fine, I want to keep a closer optic on you in our next journey to Earth," First Aid said with a nod.

"Oh, I won't be training with Starscream for a while... I sort of need time away from him to get used to the weapons more..." She smirked slightly before adding. "I don't mind his presence at all, but simply trying to get a more better feel of a different type of blade would help more without someone harshly giving you an audio receptorful... Shall we go?" Nightblade formally asking, placing the data pad down as she held out her hand to First Aid.

He smiled and hopping onto her hand, allowing her to place him on her shoulder. Feeling that she had in a while, she set off outside where she could have some peace and quiet from the other Cons. The good thing about a moon base was that there was plenty of moon for everyone to inhabit.

They stumble upon a large crater in the moon, just deep enough to be out of optics as she leapt into the air, using her thrusters as she glided downwards to the center. "There's a good spot." She said.

"Hmm, we'll be out of sight," First Aid agreed.

"I don't think Megatron would be angry if he knew I'm still here on the moon despite everyone else is doing their own thing." She shrugged. "He would simply detect me instantly on the computers." Finishing as she willed her daggers to appear, firmly gripping onto the hilts as they appeared but didn't reverse them, knowing she'll powerilnkx. "Ready?" She smiled, looking over at First Aid.

"Ready," He said firmly and as soon as she gave the command, he powerlinxed with her.

In a short flash, the blades transformed into those beautiful swords she remembered using upon Sunblade. Smiling, she began with a few swings to get used to the weight and feel of them. Nightblade could've sworn the tips were leaving a short dark purplish trail behind everytime she swung her swords. _'These are absolutely beautiful... The way these turned_  
_into swords...'_

_'They are beautiful'_ First Aid confirmed, he could see what she saw through the powerlinkx.

_'You-You're speaking into my processor...? Interesting!'_ Afterwards, she began to review some of the techniques Starscream taught her before, mimicking some of the stances he'd use now that they were proper swords now and not daggers, except with some hints of her own due to being dual weapons still. _'They're a bit heavy but I'm sure I'll get used to it in no time, someday.'_ She thought softly.

_'I'm sure you will,'_ First Aid said confidently.

She began to imagine herself in a real battle, as if she were deep in meditation or within an illusion. She began what looked like she were battling some of the Autobots, the attacks being mixes of attacks and defenses. This went on for a few earth hours until when something snapped her out of her thoughts, she was beginning to grow weak as she was near the edge of collapsing to her knees. _'Huh? Wha...? Why do I feel so weak...? First Aid, what's going on...?'_ She could also see the swords were beginning to flicker in and out between reverting back to daggers and swords.

_'Ah yes... I forgot to mention that during a Powerlinkx, very slowly, our Energon levels begin to drain... Yes, it is taxing when we're in that state. Give the command to disengage, I wish not for you to collapse.'_

"Disengage!" She commanded as First Aid detaches himself from Nightblade, transforming back to his 'bot mode as he lands softly on the dusty ground. "Forgive me if I have not explained this to you sooner..." He could tell her Energon levels were slowly restoring.

"No, it's okay... It is my fault I haven't asked you in the first place, please do not dispair." She smiled softly as she knelt down, using one of her fingers lightly to hold onto one of his hands. "Okay?"

"Okay," He said, squeezing her finger before saying. "Come on, let's get you some Energon."

"Of course." She gently scooped up First Aid, placing her carefully on her shoulder as she takes off into the skies, using her thrusters as she flew towards the base. With a soft landing, they head into the rec room.

When they entered, they found it full, all of the Decepticons were refuelling. Cyclonus looked a tough grumpy and scowled as she entered but didn't say anything.

Ignoring Cyclonus and anyone else who looked at her, she went on over to the dispenser to get some fresh energon cubes for her and First Aid then took their seats at her usual place being in the darker parts of the rec room. Cyclonus then realized she 'disappeared' but her optics were glowing.

Spluttered and dumbfounded, he stood from his seat. "So it's _**YOU**_ who I was trying to fire!" He screeched angrily, pointing towards her. The Femme Seeker looked in his direction, her glowing optics fixed on him as she responds emotionlessly and coldly but with a calming tone.

"I don't see what you're trying to talk about, Cyclonus. I was in the Med Bay the entire time until heading out with First Aid to practise with my weapons for a few earth hours, I have been wondering what was all the shooting about." She lied, doing her best to resist giving her fanged smirk, some of the other 'Cons might be able to see her more better, such as Megatron. She resumed her cube of Energon.

"I bet it _was_ you," Cyclonus said hotly. "It's just the kind of thing _you'd_ do, messing with a Mech."

"If it seems you believe so, I won't say a thing then... This conversation will be pointless either way." Nightblade responded, her tone not changing one bit.

Cyclonus growled before demanding.

"Then _**who**_ was it if not you?"

"How should I know if I didn't see it with my own optics?" She pointed out calmly. "I wasn't there, maybe someone else was for all I know." She dimmed her optics low enough so that it seemed she really did disappear to Cyclonus.

"Hah, see what she's _doing_!?" Cyclonus said, pointing wildly at her. "Megatron sir, she should be punished."

Demolishor and Starscream both raised an optic brow, did Cyclonus over energize on High-Grade again...? They can't imagine seeing glowing optics possibly... Other than Nightblade as an exception. Then, they looked over at Megatron, waiting to hear what he has to say.

"If your account is true," Megatron began. "Your mysterious assailant appears to have done nothing more than greet you. If you were unable to spot them, then that is _your_ problem."

"But sir," Cyclonus protested but a harsh look from Megatron silenced him.

"Although if anyone tries to greet _**me**_ in such a fashion," Megatron continued evenly. "They would quickly regret it."

Nightblade snickers to herself deep in her processor. _'Serves you right, Cyclonus for being so rough on a lady.'_ While First Aid winced at hearing Megatron's words, hiding behind one of his partner's arms.

Afterwards, the Mechs continued to talk among one another while Nightblade herself remained silent, ignoring them as she stared in the direction of earth from a large hole on the upper part of the wall, it was such a beautiful sight as First Aid had resumed his cube. _'Hmm... I wonder...'_

_'Wonder what?'_ Nightblade questioned, sipping at her cube.

_'I wonder what would it be like if I had a closer observation on a human. I consider you quite lucky to be close to one before as what you've told me.'_ He responded softly.

_'Well, maybe during the next battle, I could grab one for you. I wouldn't mind meeting them again, they were fascinating creatures'_

_'We would have to make sure we don't scare them though... But I do have one idea... Those children the Autobots bring with them... Maybe you could take a look at them but I cannot... As they fear me...'_ She quickly said.

_'That may work, they would not be scared of a little Mini-Con'_ First Aid said eagerly, very keen to meet them.

Nodding, Nightblade looked over her shoulder, seeing them continue chatting away. _'I often wonder if I'm just an eye-sore to these 'bots... Most of the time I feel out of place here... Even if I ran away... They can still track me and eventually terminate me... I'm not saying I want to join the Autobots but more like I want to be free, away from both factions so I can live a more peaceful life without being used... You know?'_

_'I know but what can we do? I don't know of any place we could go and hide'_ First Aid said regretfully.

_'I think I'll go for a little flight, I haven't been able to fly around much for the past few days since most of the time is spent on studying and training with Starscream. Want to come along or head back to the Med Bay?'_

_'I'll go back to the Med Bay, you enjoy your flight'_ He replied, knowing she wanted to fly free without worrying about her energy levels dropping.

She nodded, gently taking First Aid in her hand as she dismisses herself silently from the rec room and heads in the direction of the Med Bay, placing him down gently on the counter. "I'll be back." She smiled as she takes her leave.

As she got outside, she took to the skies and transformed, flying around as she continued talking to herself in her processor. _'8 Earth days and still no Mini-Con... I suppose they're aware of the factions' presence on Earth now...' _She swayed upside down for the sillyness of it before flipping the right way up but slanting sideways as to turn around. _'I wished that they would awaken again, I somehow have the feeling Megatron's exploding and screaming his vocals out in his processor.'_

She sighed, Megatron was getting impatient, he wanted to be in another hunt for a Mini-Con. And if one didn't show up soon, he might start taking out his anger on her.

"I definitely do not want to be a target to be yelled at..." She mumbled to herself, braking as she luckily was high enough out of audio receptor range, her vision was focused on the planet again, in a way it felt like it's drawing her towards it but knowing she can't leave the base for now. "Such a beautiful planet..." She sighed.

"That and... I wonder if it's normal for Seekers to be... Trineless...?"

After a few amount of Earth minutes later, Nightblade had decided to return back to base, her processor still full on the thoughts of feeling Trineless. Returning to her Med Bay. The Femme Seeker greeted her partner upon her entrance as she began cleaned up most of the data pads that littered the entire counters and shelves, taking her time to put them all away in an alphabetical order. She kept some of the data pads that she still works with and review.

After doing up the Med Bay, she'd managed to clear our a room so that she could have peace and quiet sometimes. Even from First Aid she sometimes needed a bit of space, the same that he needed. It wasn't a bad room, it had a good view of the moon and stars, and sometimes Earth.

She was lost deep in her thoughts. _'I suppose this isn't too bad... Once I get used to the 'Cons being so rough and... Ill-mannered I suppose... It's better than being locked away back home in Cybertron.'_ She was slumped on one of the furnitures, her wings were adjusted just a bit so that she could lay on her back a bit. _'Then again I have to admit I missed visiting a few places where I'd have my wings massaged... Maybe that one 'bot I remembered who offered to give Sunblade and I wing massages is still around... Maybe not... It's been eons...'_

Suddenly, her thoughts were snapped back to reality, the Mini-Con alarm flared to life. "The Mini-Con..." She whispered to herself softly, getting back up and heading back out to her Med Bay, carefully scooping up First Aid onto her shoulder. "S-Sorry First Aid..." She whispered softly in his direction as they reached the throne room where everyone else had already gathered. Wow, they were either always nearby or they were faster than her.

"I don't suppose I need to state the obvious," Megatron told them grimly. "We will get the Mini-Con this time or there _will_ be consequences."

"Where is this Mini-Con located, sir?" Nightblade asked without emotion.

"Off the coast of a continent named Africa," Megatron replied. "It is possible this Mini-Con might be in the sea so we shall be prepared for that."

The sea... Nightblade shuddered at the memory of back in Siberia, Russia, where she fell into the cold icy sea when she found herself on a peaked iceberg. _'Well, I hope Africa isn't as cold as the previous place...'_ She thought to herself. Everyone began making their way to the warp gate though Nightblade had lagged behind a bit, her processor still rummaging while at the same time, hated being squished in the middle of the large Mechs, in a sense she felt fragile and weak comparing herself to them.

_'Are you alright?'_ First Aid asked, sensing her unease.

_'Yeah, it's nothing, don't worry about it.'_ Very faintly she winced, she absolutely hated lying to First Aid but she knew that he sadly wouldn't be able to help her if she told him...

_'If you're sure,'_ He said softly. _'Remember, we're a team and I'll have your back down there.'_

_'Thank you.'_ She softly nodded, The Femme Seeker walked a tad bit fast to keep up with the pace so that the others won't wonder what's wrong with her. One by one everyone stepped into the warp gate as the coordinates were already set. Nightblade stood off to the right side of the warp gate, a distanced atmosphere swirled around her as everyone warped.

_**...**_

"We have a new Mini-con location," Red Alert called out as the alarm rang through the base. "All personnel report to the Warp Room."

It wasn't long before everyone had gathered to the Warp Room, the kids were begging over Sunblade's audio receptors if they could go. Over the days, she had gotten completely used to the kids now but she kept telling them that it was for Optimus to decide.

"O-Optimus..." Sunblade called out to him, feeling defeated. "The kids... Umm..."

"Can we go for this mission, Optimus?" Rad asked.

"Please," Carlos begged. "We won't be a problem, we'll just help search for the Mini-Con."

_'They go with them on missions...?'_ Smokescreen thought to himself, he really wouldn't want them to go with him and the others, fearing they would be skewered by the firing of their weapons and the Decepticons, with the others, they all looked to Optimus, waiting for him to say his response.

"You may come with us," Optimus said with a nod. "But stay close to your Mini-Cons and if it gets too dangerous, you'll be sent back to base, alright?"

"Okay," They agreed, they didn't want to miss this.

With that, Sunblade gestured the kids to hop onto her hand so that she could set them down. They obeyed and moved onto her hand while she sets them down. Immediately they stepped back to give the autobots room to transform into their alt modes, once transformed, the kids got inside of Optimus.

"Everyone ready?" Optimus questioned and they all called an affirmative. "Good, remember, Megatron will be spoiling for a fight so be prepared."

One by one, they began to warp, in short moments they have arrived at the coordinates within Africa.

Once fully warped, the kids and their Mini-Cons climbed out of Optimus. Once out, they all transformed back into their 'bot modes. "Wow, it feels rather warm here in Africa." Alexis said.

"It is Africa," Rad teased and she gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

"We need to focus, our mission is the Mini-Con." Military Storm firmly said, but calm enough so that he doesn't startle them. He turned to Optimus Prime. "Sir, your orders?" He asked.

"Spread out," Optimus said immediately.

"Yes sir!" They all said and spread out while the kids went with their Mini-Cons, sticking together. Sunblade and Military Storm decided to search in the skies. **/Be careful, Sunblade./** Military Storm said softly to her in a private comm link between each other.

**/Don't worry, I'll be fine/** she assured him. **/No 'Con is gonna get that Mini-Con!/**

The link was soon cut. Military Storm's spark still ached of worry. _'Not exactly what I was referring to, I just don't want any Decepticon getting their filthy hands on you, my precious Sunblade...'_ He thought to himself worriedly, he kept his visuals sharp of any sight of either a Mini-Con or a Decepticon.

So far, there was no sign of either but that could change in a moment. The Decepticons had three flyers to their two so they were more likely to spot the Autobots than vice versa. Personally, Military Storm hoped he ran into Megatron, he wanted to pay back that Mech for stealing Nightblade away.

Military Storm gave a sigh as he turned slightly in a different direction while bringing his comm to life. **/This is Military Storm reporting in, has anyone found anything yet?/** The Triple Changer said, awaiting patiently for anyone's response.

**/Negative/** came Red Alert's response.

**/Uh, same here/** Hot Shot added. /No Mini-Cons or Decepticons/

**/Nothing on my end, sadly.../** Sunblade responded, her tone disappointed.

**/Nothing here, too./** Smokescreen's voice responding.

**/Or here,/** Rad replied for Optimus who was driving along a dirt track while keeping a sharp optic out for Decepticons.

All was quiet, continuing their search, until when Hot Shot picked up something on his end.

**/Hot Shot here, I've picked up a Decepticon on my scanners... I might need some backup./** He said over the comm.

"Alright, we're coming," Military Storm replied, gunning his propellers and locking onto Hot Shot's postiion.

**/I'll come too!/** Sunblade responds as she guns her thrusters ahead as well.

The two flyers made their way towards Hot Shot's location. Feeling uncertain and uneasy, Optimus Prime kept close to Hot Shot's location but out of sight and from a distance so that in case one of those Decepticons were Megatron, he would spring into action.

"Which Decepticon do you think it is?" Alexis asked nervously.

"I dunno, I'm just hoping Hot Shot and the others will be alright..." Carlos worriedly said.

"We just need to have faith that they will pull through and we have to get to the Mini-Con before any of them do... I also can't shake off the feeling they're running into a trap while the others are hidden..." Rad said while everyone got on their Mini-Cons to speed up their search.

"That's what I'm worried about," Optimus said grimly, as the kids kept close to him.

"I think we should find the Mini-Con with Red Alert... It wouldn't be a good idea if we stayed with you Optimus in case the Decepticons pop out of nowhere at our location." Alexis said, pointing out.

"Yeah, especially as Megatron keeps jumping on him," Carlos agreed.

"Let's call Red Alert." Rad said, taking out Laserbeak. "Red Alert? It's Rad, where are you?"

**/Not far from your location,/ Red Alert answered. /Head due west and we'll run into each other./**

**/Okay, we're on it./** The comm link was soon cut, Rad turned to face his friends. "Let's get going, guys." He said as they nodded. The Mini-Cons immediately transformed into their alt modes as they all got on them and sped off due west.

"Stay safe, kids," Optimus called after them.

"We will!" Carlos responded.

Meanwhile, Military Storm arrived over to Hot Shot's location as he spoke. "What's your status, Hot Shot?"

"There's a signal coming from over that cliff," Hot Shot responded, pointing in the direction of some high sea cliffs. "I haven't gone any closer in case they pick me up."

"Good Mech," Military Storm said with a nod. "Hmm, I don't really like the looks of this but we'll have to check this out. I'll go forward and you try to come up behind them."

"Yes, sir." Hot Shot replied as he watched Military Storm head on forward.

Military Storm transformed into his Tank mode as he quietly went on ahead, closing in on the signal. _'Okay, whoever or whatever you are... Here I come...'_ He thought to himself with determination.

He knew this could be a trap but it could also be a lone Decepticon trying to snatch the Mini-Con so he had to go ahead. Military Storm went as quietly as he could until he finally was almost on top of the signal and propelled himself into a higher speed.

His turret turned here and there, which meant he was looking around. Just what could this signal be...? It was too dangerously quiet.

_'Hhh... Come out already... Whatever or whoever you are...'_ Hot Shot was beginning to get impatient but continued to keep low and his optics focused on Military Storm.

_'Hold back.'_ Military Storm warned, his senses tingling all over. Something was about to happen...

It wasn't long then until when Sunblade made her appearance, flying over Military Storm, she wasn't aware of the signal that shown on her scanners. **/Military Storm, what are you doing down there?/** She asked through the comm link, flying around his location but at a safe high altitude.

"Sunblade!" He said urgently. "Stay away, this could be a trap!"

Sunblade was confused, why is her caretaker asking her to stay away? It wasn't long before the Weapons Specialist saw a familiar figure, the one the signal was emitting from, shot up into the air, heading straight for Sunblade.

"Sunblade, get out of there, that's an order," He yelled at her as the figure headed straight towards her.

Sunblade froze for a moment, before snapping out of it and began firing but her aim was a bit off before reversing slightly, turning around and flying away. "Ahhh!" She yelped in fear. "Get away from me!"

"Hey baby," Came the cackling oncoming helicopter. "Fancy meeting you out here."

Angered, Military Storm transformed from his tank mode to his cargo plane mode, his propellers whirling furiously as he sped towards Cyclonus. "Hey you! Get away from Sunblade!" He hissed, firing his alt mode's blasters.

"Hey, spoilsport," Cyclonus complained, veering off from Sunblade and Military Storm. "I'm just having some fun."

"No Mech is putting their filthy hands on Sunblade, not even you..." His tone was cold and deadly at the end of his sentence, transforming into his 'bot mode while his propellers remained active, keeping him airborne as he called forth a regular assault rifle shaped blaster from his sub-space pocket and began firing at Cyclonus.

**"Ahhh!"** Cyclonus howled as several shots hit him, causing smoke to bleach out.

He watched as Cyclonus came crashing down back to the ground, he called Sunblade over to his location as she obeyed. "Hot Shot, lets meet up with the others and prey they haven't taken the Mini-Con yet, we should provide some back up for them." He called, transforming back into his cargo plane and sped on forward to any of the other Autobots' locations with Sunblade.

"Sunblade, please listen to my orders in future," he chastised the young Seeker. "Even if you don't understand them, I will have a reason for it."

"Sorry..." Sunblade spoke sadly. It wasn't long until an explosion was heard from afar. "Wh-What was that...? Could the Mini-Con be over... There...?"

"Let's go," Military Storm said firmly, there was no time for speculation, they had to act.

Reaching the location, they could find Red Alert and Optimus were pinned down by the rest of the other Decepticons. However, one of them took to the air and flew right after Military Storm and Sunblade, who immediately recognize that it was Nightblade herself charging after them.

"So... We meet again..." Nightblade spoke coldly.

"We do," Military Storm said seriously but sadly while Sunblade looked defiant as they both transformed into their 'bot modes.

Nightblade willed her stabilizers into her daggers, twirling them backwards as Sunblade willed her wings to form her two-handed sword, though it was still heavy for her while airborne but she knew she had to try.

"Hmhmhmm... Looks like you're having a little problem there, little sister." Nightblade grinned. Military Storm while he knew he can take down Nightblade with not a problem, he still had lingering fear aching in his spark of bringing harm to her.

"Enough! Nightblade, you do not need to be with these savage 'bots. You do not need to fight us. We can keep you safe from them, I know these 'Cons have a tendency to bring harm upon their own soldiers if they failed their mission!" He barked out angrily, hoping he can convince her to join the Autobots and be with him and Sunblade. "Do you _**want**_ to live a life of pain!?..." His voice was slightly shattering at his question, as if he were close to spilling all his emotions out.

Nightblade froze for a few moments before she spoke again. "Military Storm... I'm sorry but it is who I am to be... I dare not risk myself to be locked away again like eons ago, I pledged myself to the Decepticons when I've learned they wouldn't lock me up away just as my creators would. All I wanted was to be free, to never be chained again... Is asking such a thing possible to ask? No..." Moving into an attack stance. "...It's _not_." With that, she charged on forth, attacking them.

Military Storm avoided Nightblade's attacks with ease, using his turret to defend himself from her incoming attacks. "Nightblade! Don't _do_ this! **Please...!**" His voice was beginning to slowly shatter. The very Femme he raised with Sunblade was turning against him and it was causing heavy suffering to his spark, as if it were being ripped to tiny little pieces.

"I have no choice," She said shrilly, trying to land a hit. "I can't turn against the Decepticons now, it's to late for me. And I will never be a prisoner again."

"Nightblade... Please... It's _alright_... I promise you that we're not going to make you a prisoner. Sunblade is free like the rest of the Autobots are. I assure you...!" Military Storm eventually gave out, his emotions were spilling and it was horrifying for Sunblade, she had never seen this side of him and she could feel how painful it is for her.

"You... You're a _**worthless**_ Trinemate! A worthless _sister_! Here I thought I would give you a chance to be Trinemates again like it has been since the day of our sparking, but no... **You're ****_not,_**** anymore!**" Sunblade shrieked as she attacks Nightblade, who was clearly shocked from her sister's words, the sword landed right on her wing, slicing it cleanly as she yelped loudly in pain, energon life force gushing out from the clean open wound as the wing that was sliced off tumbling downwards to the ground. Her own emotions were swirling about as she tumbles downwards. Sunblade moved to slicing off the other wing but Nightblade turned slightly so that it instead sliced her shoulder, causing the brightly coloured Femme Seeker to yelp out, ascending away from her twin sister.

The sound of hearing Nightblade's yelp of pain was too much for Military Storm to bear, hidden under his visor, his optics were stained with energon tears as he watches his dear Nightblade tumble downwards. "Let us go, Sunblade... I think we've seen enough..." His voice was emotionless and dead as he transformed to his plane mode and flew off. Sunblade quietly obeying and doing the same.

"Nightblade!" First Aid yelled, heading towards her position on the ground where he'd been concealed. If he didn't treat her soon, she could go into stasis lock.

"Decepticon down... Decepticon down!" He yelled into the comm in case any of the Cons showed enough decency to help.

Nightblade slowly got back up despite she took more damage from impacting with the ground. "No, First Aid... I'll be fine..." Her tone sounded dead instead of her usual normal tone or emotionless tone, struggling to stay standing, not bothering about the severed wing. "Now that I'm officially Trineless... I have no one now... In a sense...- Ugh...!" She groaned, clutching her shoulder. "I need to warp back to base, I cannot be of any use to Megatron and the others in _this_ state..."

"I'm coming with you," He said, rushing up to the severed wing and grabbing it. "I can fix you up if we both go back now."

She nodded as she carefully picks up First Aid, warping away.

Meanwhile, Red Alert continued to return fire alongside Optimus Prime. "Optimus, sir. We're pinned down heavily... We need back up!" He said. "Has anyone located the Mini-Con yet?"

"No one appears to, two Decepticons are down," Optimus responded, struggling with Megatron.

He hoped that the kids might find the Mini-Con while all of them were fighting, just like last time.

**/I'm on my way, Optimus!/** Smokescreen called from the comm link. **/There's a little issue though, Sunblade and Military Storm's signals suddenly have gone back to base... This is very unusual.../**

"Nevermind them, as long as they aren't injured, we can carry on," Optimus responded, he had a bad feeling about why they might have left.

Hot Shot soon arrived alongside with Smokescreen, aiding Red Alert and Optimus Prime with the battle.

"Let's hope the kids can find that Mini-Con..." Hot Shot said grimly. "I don't know what happened with Military Storm and Sunblade but I have a bad feeling something hit them really hard..." He added.

"You're telling me," Smokescreen said as he dodged a hit from Demolishor.

In another area, the kids were exploring, Laserbeak flew high in the air, searching for the Mini-Con.

"Anything yet, dude?" Carlos asked Rad, who was looking at a small device which acted as a camera from Laserbeak's side.

"Hmm, not yet," Rad said with a sigh. "But we gotta keep looking, it sounds like a fierce battle going on, we don't want that to keep going."

"Wait... Look... There's something strange glowing _very_ dim here, have Laserbeak look at that large crack." Alexis pointed out.

"Okay," he said, directing Laserbeak to said crack.

"Whoa, that is loco... I don't think that's normal for cracks to glow strangely." Carlos said, scratching his head as he looked at the glowing crack in confusion. "Could it be a Mini-Con...?"

"I think it is," Alexis said excitedly. "Let's go check it out."

They made their way to the location, maneuvering over the terrains and avoiding any hostile animals they may encounter, the heat was beating on them but knowing they are drawing closer. They could see the sea from where they stood. "Almost there, guys." Rad said, taking another look at the device.

"Is it in the cliff?" Carlos questioned as the Mini-Cons rode over the parched ground. Despite how close they were to the sea, most of the land was dry and sparse

"Look! Over there, that glowing is getting brighter since we can see it more clearer now! ...But the crack is huge!" Carlos exclaimed. "Aw man, what are we gonna do now...? It's too dangerous to go down there without proper equipment..."

"This is a problem..." Alexis studied for a moment until... "Wait! I just remembered... Where _is_ Military Storm, and Sunblade? I haven't heard their voices over the comm in a while. Would they still be somewhere nearby?" She added.

"Uh, I dunno, we could give them a call," Rad suggested.

Rad called for Laserbeak to come down to their location as he did, landing softly in his hands and transforming into his video camera alt mode. "Sunblade, 'Storm, this is Rad, are you two there?"

There was no answer, Rad tried again. "Sunblade, 'Storm, are you both there...?"

"Guys," Carlos called. "We really need your help... We can't reach the Mini-Con."

Again, no answer, however Military Storm's voice sounded through Laserbeak. **/On it you two, send me the coordinates and I'll come help./** His voice was heavily depressing, which had the kids startled with worry. Before Rad could respond, the comm link was cut, but they did send Military Storm the coordinates to their location as they waited for the Triple Changer.

"What happened?" Alexis questioned out loud. "He sounds so down."

"Don't worry about it, kiddo." Military Storm appeared from behind a rough rocky terrain, transforming into his 'bot mode. "So, where is this Mini-Con?" His tone was still the same as on the comm link.

"In that crack," Rad said quickly. "It's way too big for any of us to go in but we're sure that's where the Mini-Con is."

"Hmmmm... I shall investigate." His propellers came to life as he leaped downwards, freely gliding over to the glow, it was becoming brighter the more he approached it and he could clearly now see that it is a Mini-Con. "Ahh... I see..." But the moment was soon interrupted by none other than Starscream.

"Looks like you've found the Mini-Con for me," the Seeker said in triumph, firing at Military Storm, trying to shift him from the Mini-Con.

"Hmph. You'll need to do better than that." He responds, dodging to the side as he willed his turret to attach to his arm, beginning to fire off the twin machine gun turret blasters.

"Watch me!" Starscream yelled, dodging most of the shots although some did hit his leg which made him snarl in pain.

Military Storm released his turret, reattaching itself to his back as he revealed a regular metal Cybertronian shortsword from within his turret. "Heh, well I've heard you're more skilled in the blade... Perhaps a duel for the Mini-Con would be more... Appropriate for this." He smirked, the kids could tell that his tone was slowly coming back to normal.

"Bring it on, old Mech!" Starscream said defiantly, shooting upwards as Military Storm followed him.

"Should we call for someone else?" Carlos questioned his friends.

"I think everyone here is occupied but Sunblade... She didn't answer... Something must have happened to her." Alexis said worriedly.

"Yeah, but maybe she'll come for the Mini-Con," Rad suggested. "With those two fighting, there aren't any other Autobots unless a Decepticon followed them."

"Sunblade, this is Rad, are you there...?" Rad called out.

"Oh man... I hope she answers..." Carlos said.

"Sunblade, we need your help," Alexis tried. "There's a Mini-Con trapped and we can't reach it, 'Storm's too busy with Starscream."

All was silence until Sunblade's voice spoke, but it was all cracked and broken, sounding much like she was actually sobbing. **/I... Don't know, guys.../** She softly responded. **/As much as I want to save the Mini-Cons... I just feel too unsure.../**

"It wouldn't be long," Alexis assured her. "If you could just Warp in and grab the Mini-Con, warp out, that would be great."

"Please, Sunblade... Do you want that Mini-Con to be enslaved by the Decepticons...?" Rad said, trying to reason and remind her.

A heavy sigh was heard as she spoke. **/Fine... I'm coming.../** The comm link was cut, not a moment to soon did they hear the warping noise and that she was positioned just above them at a high altitude, she wasn't good with coordinating the Warp Room. **/Where is the Mini-Con?/** She asked from Laserbeak's comm.

"Just down there," Rad said, pointing into the crack where they could just see the glowing shield.

With that, she flew towards the Mini-Con shield, transforming into her 'bot mode as she flew in the direction of it. Starscream however saw this and decided to evade Military Storm and fly after her, but was grabbed in the wing by Military Storm. "No you don't, your fight's with me." He spoke coldly, gripping his wing very, very, tightly.

As the kids saw this, they kept yelling out for Sunblade to hurry.

"Let go of me!" Starscream snarled, twisting around and slashing at Military Storm with his sword, causing a gash on the Mech's right side.

"Nngh!" Military Storm yelped in pain but kept his grip firm. "I've taken worse damage than this..." He smirked in pain, attempting to dent and bend the wing his grip is still on. _'Hurry up, Sunblade...!'_ He thought to himself, he won't be able to hold and distract Starscream any longer.

Sunblade began digging the Mini-Con shield out of the cracked wall, she could hear Starscream's yelping as she got the shield free. "Military Storm, I've got it! Warping... Out...!" Immediately, she warped.

"Heh... Looks like we've won." Military Storm letting go of Starscream's wing and attempting a direct punch.

"Ahhh!" Starscream screamed as he was punched backwards. "You'll pay for that," he yelled as he tried to stop himself from crashing.

As Starscream recovered, he could see that Military Storm had landed and in his tank mode, the kids were scrambling to the top of his turret and into the hatch.

"We'll duel another time, Starscream." He said, his tone sounded like he was smirking under his alt mode as he warps away with the kids. Once back at the base, he opened his hatch again for them to climb out while he opens the comm channel, alerting the other Autobots that he and Sunblade had retrieved the Mini-Con.

"We did it!" whooped Carlos. "We showed those 'Cons!"

"Yeah," Military Storm said, transforming as his smile faded. "We beat them..."

"Ah man, dude, you're injured!" Carlos noticing the large gash in the Mech's side, energon life force leaking from the wound.

"Don't worry about it, I'm going to be fine. A little cut won't bring this old Mech down." He chuckled deeply but somewhat cheerfully. He notices Sunblade coming in with the Mini-Con, now awakened. She placed him down gently next to the group.

"He awoke as soon as I warped back to base." She said.

"Well done," He told her proudly. "Cute little fellow, isn't he?"

The Mini-Con in appearance showed that it seemed to be a heavy duty vehicle, somewhat resembling a hummer. "Name's Ticker." It beeped.

Sunblade's eyes were sparkling, returning to her old self as she squeals. **"Sooooooooooooooooo CUTE!"** Ticker was startled a bit as Sunblade was up close to it, falling on it's aft as the kids giggled at this.

"Nice to meet you, Ticker." Military Storm replied quietly but loud enough, he was slouched on the floor against the wall, polishing his Cybertronian sword while waiting for everyone to return.

"Good to meet you, sir," Ticker said, with a slight bow. His red and black armour suited him well and Sunblade obviously thought so.

"Such manners too." Sunblade giggled. "I am Sunblade, noble and heir to the Sun and Moon Family." She formally responds.

"Pleased to meet you, my lady," He responded warmly.

"I suppose we should determine the partnership of this Mini-Con of it's choice once everyone else returns to base. But of course, Sunblade, why don't you show the little guy around, hmm? Since I don't think Red Alert has to see you for any damage reports since you're fine, why not?" He smiled as he softly chuckled.

"Okay," She said, a lot happier than she'd been previously. "Come on, I'll show you everyone you need to see."

Ticker nodded, following Sunblade in his alt-mode, he'll need an earth vehicle soon.

It wasn't long until the others one by one slowly returned, Optimus and Red Alert were heavily banged up, Hot Shot suffered a few scratches and minour gashes while Smokescreen suffered very minor damage as he and Hot Shot were helping Optimus and Red Alert to the Med Bay.

"Optimus, sir!" Military Storm called out, standing straight and proud as he saluted.

"Military Storm," Optimus said with a smile. "I hear you and Sunblade managed to retrieve the Mini-Con."

"Yes sir, we have. Currently Sunblade is showing Ticker, the Mini-Con that we rescued, around the base while she and I awaited everyone's return." The Triple Changer responded, putting away his Cybertronian sword.

Optimus nodded before looking pointedly at the gash.

"Run into a little trouble, old friend?"

"Oh what? This little cut? Old wound, it's not going to kill me." He smirked, chuckling. "It's going to take a lot more than that to defeat _**THIS**_ Triple Changer.

Red Alert gave him a stern stare which Military Storm ceased his chuckling. "I'll see you in the Med Bay once I'm repaired." The CMO said.

"I'll be there," Military Storm said, there was no point in delaying treatment if it was available.

_**...**_

"There," First Aid sighed, he'd finally finished repairing Nightblade's severed wing. He was covered in fluids and knew he'd need a serious clean later but it didn't sound like he was going to get one.

"I need your assistance." Starscream angrily spat as he stalked into the Med Bay, his wing bent and dented.

Nightblade immediately was startled by Starscream's angry voice, causing pain to surge painfully through her repaired wing sharply, softly hissing in pain as she tried to stiffen herself. "I'll get to it... Ow..." Noticing Starscream's injured wing. "I suppose I can or cannot ask what has happened to your wing...?" She slowly got up to gather the items needed with First Aid.

"_Military Storm_," He spat, heading over to a berth. "I was trying to retrieve the Mini-Con and he _grabbed_ me."

"I see..." Her tone as she replied was none of her usual emotionless or regular tones. Without another word, she and her partner had gathered the required items and head towards Starscream and got to work very carefully and gently on his wing.

"We didn't get the Mini-Con, did we?" She asked and he grumbled.

"No, your _sister_ did," He snapped and she flinched, dropping a tool.

She decided not to say anything further, hearing Sunblade's name had stabbed her in the spark deeply. The words of Sunblade telling her they are no longer Trinemates still replayed over and over deep within her processor as she picks the tool back up, shaking her head slightly, Nightblade returned to repairing Starscream's wing carefully.

"Megatron's in a foul mood," Starscream added mulishly. "Stay away from him, he hates repeated failure."

"I've heard his anger throughout the halls of the base's corridors, I honestly don't plan to leave my Med Bay anytime for a while, not with my injury anyways at least as much as I _**HATE**_ being grounded..." Nightblade grumbled to herself angrily at the last bit of her sentence. Starscream can clearly notice that her wing was actually severed completely, the severed one being albeit repaired, a tad slight different in colour as due to it not being added colour yet.


	9. Chapter 9

_Mediziner's Notes: More slight embarrassment... Jeez... XD... + This Medic still has a looooooooong way to go... A bit of humour in this one... I hope..._

_Enjoy!_

-

"What happened?" He asked with genuine concern, having your wing broken or cut off was no laughing matter.

"Nothing, really... Just a severed wing... By my _own_ sister..." She grumbled to herself. "As for the other matter, please excuse it... It will heal overtime. Now, forgive me while I remove the dents..." Nightblade said as she started to remove the dents as best as she can without putting too much pain.

She knew very, very well that she had to be _extremely_ careful with Starscream's wings. The wings of Seekers were the most sensitive parts than the rest of their bodies.

Starscream tensed but he seemed to be confident of her abilities. Or at least, that as a fellow Seeker, she'd take extra care with his wings.

"Do you need any painkillers?" She asked, seeing that he had more dents on his body.

"No," He said. "I'm a warrior, a little pain's good."

"Very well." She formally responds. "I suppose that's the best I could do... Hope I wasn't too hard on your wing..." Nightblade began regathering the items and putting them away once she had finished.

"You were fine," He said, touching it and testing the metal. "What about your wing? Is it the first time it's happened?"

"Yes... Having a wing severed is not fun... It still painfully hurts even after getting it repaired. Much more than getting them dented back during my times when I've been flying around carelessly few times when I've sneaked out of my home a few times..." She said, reaching for a data pad and reviewing some of the stuff contained before putting it away as well.

"It's never easy and I wouldn't fly for several cycles," He advised. "You may hover but don't do anything strenuous or you might do some serious damage to your wing."

Nightblade was surprised, she hadn't expect him to at least show some hint of concern towards her, but none the less shook the thought away. "I... I see... I'll keep noted." Keeping her best to hide the shyness in her tone. "But... Just like the rest of them, it's better not to show concern of me much, I do what I can... I guess whenever I'm needed." Her tone somewhat seeming to slowly quiet down.

"Think of it _this_ way," Starscream said. "If you injure yourself, you won't be able to perform in the next hunt. Megatron would rather you are well for that."

"True..." The Seeker Femme crossing her arms. "Well, I know I'm stuck here in the base if another Mini-Con alarm goes off again for a few days, so I can only hope at least Megatron doesn't plan on any harm onto me while I'm still recovering at the time, but..." Pausing with a shrug. "I suppose I'm just _only_ usable for my talents, so he wouldn't dare, I guess. He's a difficult Mech to observe." Looking away.

"He is," Starscream acknowledged. "You'd best do it at a distance."

"I'll keep that in mind, I'm not used to being around leaders of any type of faction, nobility, and much more. Presences of leaders often root me in place or have me backing up. Not out of fear, mind you, but I just simply prefer to keep myself distanced of others. Had no one near but my own... Well was... Trinemate, my sister." She bit her lip as she finished the sentence, her own little secret, slipped and she hated herself at times for being honest about a lot of things. She didn't care anymore though, she had to accept the fact she's fully Trineless now which will take her a large amount of time.

Starscream didn't comment but simply nodded.

"Sorry, I suppose stories tend to bore you Decepticons..." Nightblade leaned against the wall, sighing softly to herself in despair.

"I suppose, what will you do now? Surely you have something else better to do than hang around talking to the _weakest_ member of the Decepticons." Nightblade said with a few chuckles.

"I wouldn't say you're the weakest," He said with a shrug. "And you're better conversation than Cyclonus or Demolishor."

"Hmm... First time in my life someone tells me that." Nightblade responds with a shrug before adding. "I... Have to admit you didn't seem like the type that offers to start up a conversation, I've always seen you by yourself often."

"I like my solitude," He admitted. "Especially when in such a group of Mechs that I do not always get on. If there were more Seekers, I'd be happier."

"So, you prefer to converse with other fellow Seekers?" She asked.

"I do," He nodded. "We understand each other."

"Hmm... When you've put it that way...-" Nightblade cut herself off as she could hear the distant sounds of soft cackling as Cyclonus seemed to be according to what she heard, talking to Demolishor about how he was glad to see Sunblade again but angered that Military Storm got in the way before he could have a chance to get close enough to her as she sighed heavily. "That idiotic Helicopter... Have no idea he was _**THAT**_ crazy about my sister." She whispered to herself softly, irritated since Cyclonus and her don't exactly get along after his constant bickers towards her.

"Hnn, I wish he wasn't," Starscream grumbled. "He won't stop mentioning her."

Nightblade raised an optic brow. "Really? Hmm... Oh well, I wouldn't want a helicopter like him or any other sorts trying to get _any_ ideas on me." Pausing with a shrug. "Been refusing those wishing for my hand for a long time. Only thing I cared about is freedom, I never cared for continuing my noble family or becoming bonded to those whom I do not know. I _hate_ being cooped up inside where I cannot fly freely whenever I please." She finished.

"Mmm," Starscream said with a small smile. "I've had offers for my hand as well because of my status in the Decepticon army and because of my prowess as a warrior Seeker. But I could never be contained and I've never met someone worthy yet."

"Status? What sort of status, if I may ask?" Nightblade's tone changed formally by instinct. "That is, if you do not mind me inquiring."

"Second in Command of the Decepticon Army and Air Commander," Starscream said proudly.

Nightblade's optics widened, turning to look at him. "I've never known such thing before... Must have been through a lot to achieve such a powerful rank. That... Or I've just not been in a sort of army before..." Her antenna lowering just slightly with a soft whirr. "Haven't learned much about armies and all sorts of things, but I like learning new things."

"You'll learn," He assured her.

She nodded before adding. "I can just only hope I can live long enough... I'd hate to be turned to scrap if I did anymore screw ups... And I'm just not sure about what Megatron said a few orbital cycles back." She finished with despair in her voice.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Megatron said if I did continued to do more, perform much more as to say... I'd go far... Ascend into ranks and such I guess... But I'm not into what rank I'll end up going into, as I wish not to steal away others' ranks... I'd hate to make enemies or a mark where I'll end up being well known. I'm more of a keep a low profile type of Femme." She responded. "Being the Anonymous type is my type of thing, remaining hidden, unseen. Of course, I also love scaring and confusing my victims when I'm seeking for a bit of fun." She snickered, remembering what she did to Cyclonus as a sort of revenge earlier.

"Hmm, was it _you_ that scared Cyclonus?" He asked as he saw the look in her optics.

"Well, I'm not sure if I can tell... I mean... Your status as the _Second in Command_, you'd probably send me right over to Megatron to interrogate the truth out of me or perhaps, wouldn't you?" She cautiously asked.

"You think Megatron cares about _that_?" Starscream said with a laugh.

Nightblade also laughed. "I guess not, of course that was me. My talent in hiding in complete darkness renders me completely invisible... Minus my optics can still be seen, sadly... I used to do this often back in Cybertron whenever I felt like taking revenge on most 'bots who've attacked me. Of course, I was never liked by others out of the noble family. All because of these optics of mine. Sunblade was well liked." She said with a shrug. Secretly, she had to admit Starscream's fun to chat with and surprised she made him laugh, first time he's ever laughed, finding him rather... Attracting. "I'm glad most parts of the base is dark enough for me to blend in, but I highly doubt the darkness can hide me from Megatron." She shrugged.

"It won't," He agreed "But I don't think you'd ever be foolish enough to say boo to Megatron."

"Primus, **no**! I'd rather be in one piece than in a million pieces of scrap... But, the blending in darkness thing isn't exactly an ability like cloaking... It's just my colours I guess, or it's a gift passed by members of the Moon Family." She tensed right away but then calmed herself before adding. "Besides... When I think about it... If a Mini-Con _**DOES**_ activate during the night... I'll be having a lot of fun playing with my prey." She smirked devilishly as she mentioned about playing with her prey, fangs revealing themselves.

"It's always fun to play," Starscream said with his own grin although he didn't have fangs. He noted that both Nightblade and Megatron had fangs but it didn't really make a difference.

"I can only hope the next Mini-Con location is when it's nighttime in that specific location." Nightblade slowly moves on over towards one of the counters, sitting on the stool as First Aid approaches her while pushing a transformer sized data pad near her as he resumed his work.

They could hear footsteps. "Uh oh..." She said to herself in worry and fear, clearing her throat as she went to her usual emotionless tone, hoping it wasn't Megatron's footsteps.

Instead of Megatron, Cyclonus came stumbling into the room, scowling. Striding straight over to a berth, he said roughly.

"That damn Military Storm knocked me out of the air," He complained.

"Fix me," He ordered Nightblade.

Pausing for a moment to observe Cyclonus' injuries, at least relieved it wasn't Megatron, she did _**NOT**_ want to deal with him right now or hear his angry tone as she reached for the appropriate required tools to repair the helicopter. "...Your propellers sustained heavy damage than the rest of your body, where have you been these past few breems for a check up after the battle?" She inquired sternly as she got to work.

"**Oww!** Hey, watch the propellers!" Cyclonus hissed angrily. "I bet you Sunblade does a _much_ more sweeter and more _gentle_ job with tending to them if she were on our side..." The helicopter smirked as he added. "Besides, I can't imagine _anyone_ who'd want to be with a heartless Femme like yourself. You're nothing like your sister!" He finished with a loud cackle which caused Nightblade herself to work a bit roughly as he yelped, ceasing his cackling.

"Then I suppose I'm glad about that." Nightblade responding her usual emotionless tone. "I myself have no interest in mates anyways or searching for one, the only thing I care about is being a Medical Officer, that's that. Now quit _squirming_ so I can _fix_ you, if you move, I end up making your injuries worse than they already are." She finished.

Cyclonus muttered under his breath but didn't dare squirm for fear that she really would damage him. He contented himself with daydreams of Sunblade gently tending him with maybe a few Energon treats to go with it.

After fixing Cyclonus' propellers, she knew the more difficult work had to be removing the dents and undoing the bends to straighten them up. She wasn't sure how sensitive his propellers are as she's never gotten the chance to study anatomys of other types of 'bots before and a helicopter type had to be a difficult challenge but she was going to somewhat learn while she attempts to do her best at removing a lot of the dents and straightening them out again. "Okay, time to remove the dents and straighten your propellers again." She said, beginning to work.

"Be gentle," He barked just as she set about the first dent. "**OW!** I said gentle!"

"I'm trying..." She growled sternly. "Now please, let me resume, you're almost fully repaired!" Nightblade resumed working on getting the dents out as careful as she can.

"Let her do her work," Starscream barked just as Cyclonus was about to protest.

"Hmph..." Cyclonus responded grimly as he crossed his arms, yelping again as Nightblade found another dent that was close to one of his sensitive spots on his propellers.

"I'm almost done, bear with it... Just a few..." Nightblade said, removing the dents one by one. "Just your other propeller now. Not too many dents as the one I've repaired so it will be quick."

"Those are _**sensitive**_," He warned her.

"Already knew..." She responded, working right away, trying to be as 'gentle' as he keeps telling her to be.

"Heh, at least I haven't had any of my propellers skewered such as _your_ wing for an example. You really are worthless to the Decepticons if you keep letting Megatron down." The helicopter smirked, sensing Nightblade was somewhat tensing despite feeling a painful sting that flowed through his circuits. Though he was angered when he hadn't heard a response from the Femme Seeker, continuing to throw more venomous insults at her but still to no response.

"And I suppose you pleased Megatron when you fell from a few shots?" Starscream said scathingly, patching up a minor scrape on his leg himself.

Cyclonus ceased his insults as he looked over at Starscream. "Why you..." He snarled, forgetting Nightblade was tending to him until another sharp pain flowed through his circuits, yelping. "My _bad_..." Nightblade said sarcastically, standing up to meet his optic level while she angrily states very softly. "I told you before: **Do. Not. ****_Move_**_._" Her tone changed to venomous upon saying 'move', she returned to finishing the last repairs to Cyclonus' propellers. "Is such a thing hard to _ask_?" She added.

"Rrr... No," He grumbled, not wanting his propellers damaged.

"Good." She stood up and backed up. "Your propellers are done now, just getting the dents out of your arms and shoulders now. Do both of you know where Demolishor is? How much damage has he taken if I can know...?" She asked, her tone back to her casual emotionless state.

"He only had some scrapes and minor dents," Starscream replied. "He can take care of them himself."

"Alright." She replied.

Cyclonus was starting to get uncomfortable with Nightblade being this close to him as she worked on getting the dents out of his armour. Even though she had not finished, he brushed her aside and got up. "I think that's enough, I can't stand you being so _close_... And it disgusts me you look almost so _heavily identical_ to Sunblade..." He grumbled, taking his leave. Nightblade only just shook her head and shrugged, putting away the medical tools.

"Imagine if he _did_ become bonded to your sister," Starscream said idly, causing her to shudder.

"Please, don't joke about that..."

"Twins can sense and feel the other in a sense, in case you may not know..." She added, still shuddering.

"Oh... _**OH**_," Starscream said in understand, trying not to laugh. "So if you found someone...?"

Nightblade's systems started to heat up just a bit. "N-Not **_that_** deep...!" She burst out, completely embarrassed as she dropped the other tools. "Argh..."

Starscream just chuckled before saying.

"I wouldn't let any of the others know, there are some who would... Enjoy that fact a little _too much_."

"...And one of the reasons why, I admit, I would never allow myself find a mate." She said stiffly, picking up the tools she dropped. "I hate being a twin... But, it's how I've been created" She added with a shrug.

Starscream didn't say anything, he had no experience with twins.

"It's been hard times, but I think I'll head on over to the rec room for a few cubes. I think Megatron's probably cooled off by now." She then thought to herself for a moment before asking. "Well, if you want, care to come with me to the rec room...?"

"Huh, sure," He said. "I need a cube."

Nightblade waited for Starscream to get off the berth. Once off, they both headed towards the direction of the rec room. They had mostly ceased their conversations once inside of the rec room. She headed on to take a regular healthy energon cube and sat at her usual spot in the rec room, the more darker areas had been her favourite.

Starscream also took a cube but he took something from sub space to sprinkle over it. He sat near her but not so in the dark as she was.

"Hmm... Have you had a particular Mini-Con partner back on Cybertron eons ago? If you don't mind me asking of course." She said before taking a gentle silent sip of her cube. "I remember that most of everyone back on Cybertron, both sides, had Mini-Con partners at times before their escape to Earth."

"I had one called _**Swindle**_," Starscream said after a moment's pause.

"I see... Well, we'll never know who's the next Mini-Con that will be dete-" ceasing her speaking as she hears Megatron coming inside of the rec room, immediately her emotions reverted to emotionless. She still wasn't sure if the Tyrant Leader had cooled himself off, facing the table again trying not to be afraid.

He appeared to be grumbling over their lack of recent wins but his attention appeared to be shifting to her and Starscream and she had no idea what that could mean.

_'Oh no... I have a bad feeling about this... Why is he looking this way...?'_ Nightblade thought to herself, constantly screaming to herself deep in her processor, struggling to cease herself from trying to panic.

"Nightblade," Megatron suddenly said. "Why did you disappear from battle?"

Clenching her fist slightly then relaxing it, she calmly spoke. "I was..." She bit her lip as she began. "...Too damaged from my battle during the encounter with Sunblade and Military Storm, sir... I would've been rendered useless if I could not evade from them in order to tend to my repairs. Better... Better than to lose a Medical Officer in battle, who else... Would tend to your wounds?"

"Mmm," Megatron grumbled before looking over at Starscream. "Starscream, how is it you had the Mini-Con within your sights and yet _failed_ to obtain it."

"_Military Storm..._" He rasped.

"Yes, Starscream?" Megatron demanded coldly. "What about him?"

Nightblade winced as Megatron's tone changed.

"That hack's a _thorn_ to our cause, sir..." He softly snarled. "He's... A difficult one to bring down... I'm not sure how we can-" He cut himself off as Nightblade stood from her seat, facing Megatron.

"Sir, should I prepare a data pad within a few breems on as much information as I know... About Military Storm?" She asked.

"That would be good," Megatron said with a nod. "And you will give it to Starscream."

He looked right at the Seeker and said.

"I expect you perform much better in your next confrontation with him."

"Yes, sir." Starscream responded.

Nightblade whispered towards Starscream's direction, lowering the volume on her vocal systems just enough for only his audio receptors to hear her. "I might as well start on that info before heading in for a recharge. Thank you for accompanying me to the rec room." Taking her leave in the direction of the Med Bay.

"You're welcome," he murmured very quietly, so quietly that she almost didn't catch it.

The Femme Seeker made her way back to the Med Bay, glad she saw no one else. She would easily grow annoyed to hear Cyclonus' complaints about her and his fawning over her sister. She didn't mind Demolishor much as the Anti-Aircraft Tank seemed to be the type who keeps to his own business.

"First Aid, I'm back." She called out, stepping inside.

"Hello," He greeted. "How did it go?"

"Alright." She responds, moving the stool over to reach for spare data pads that were on the highest part of the shelves, but couldn't reach as she was too short. "I'm to be noting down every detailed information about Military Storm this time... If I can just reach... A data pad..." Struggling to grab one but it was no use.

"Watch it," He called urgently. "If you strain too much, you might damage your wing. Lift me up and I'll get it."

Nightblade immediately stopped, sighing in defeat as she gave a nod. Gently, she picks up First Aid in her hand and hovers it over the shelf. "This is... As far as I can reach... Can you reach the shelf?" She strained, trying to keep her posture straight and firm.

Not wanting for Nightblade's wing to get damaged, he dared not hesitate and leaped from her hand and onto the shelf, grabbing hold of the support as he climbed up. Nightblade herself relaxed once her partner was up on the shelf.

"Just a few astroseconds, I'll get one out." First Aid said with a few hints of grunts, pushing one of the data pads out of the stacks. Thankfully they were stacked on top of each other and not in a line, it would've been more troublesome. Once Nightblade spots a data pad sliding out of the shelf, she held out her hand below it so that it would drop safely.

"Ready?" First Aid asked and when she nodded, he dropped it onto her open palm.

"Thank you, got it! Now we need to get you down, too." She held out her hand again as tall as she could but not too much so that she wouldn't strain her wing and worry First Aid.

With a grin, he lifted himself down from the shelf before dropping onto her hand, with her quickly crading him to her chest.

"Thank you." She spoke softly as she smiled, using one of her fingers to wrap him very gently and carefully into a hug.

"No problem, I don't want you getting hurt," He said quietly.

With a gentle nod, she gently sets him down on the counter near his work space, afterwards taking her seat on a stool and worked right away on the data pad.

"Are you okay doing that?" First Aid couldn't help but ask.

Nightblade paused, thinking for a moment before sighing. "First Aid... Military Storm's the enemy now, I've done this information before already with Sunblade... Military Storm is nothing compared to Sunblade and he's what it seems the second powerful Autobot other than Optimus Prime being the most powerful... I have to, Megatron's orders." Resuming her work.

First Aid watched her sadly, he knew this must be hurting her deep within her Spark. Whatever side they were in, Military Storm and Sunblade were important to her and she would always care about them. If only Megatron and Optimus Prime could somehow end this war, then all these friends and family would not be separated so.

The detailed information took longer than Nightblade expected, there was a lot of information about Military Storm that she knew. She knew though however there could be more to the Weapons Specialist than she already knows, he was a Mech of a large load of information. Either way, she had finished at last but before she could get up to her berth to recharge, she found herself already recharging as she's used too much energy writing the entire thing.

First Aid sighed, shaking his head. "She should've recharged first." He resumed his work, from time to time keeping an optic out for anyone who would come into the Med Bay, he was also somewhat still aching to meet a human face to face.

Was there a chance they could sneak out later, after recharging? Would it be a bad idea with Megatron in a bit of a bad mood? Should they wait for the next hunt? So many things seemed to happen during the hunts that they never had a chance to take a moment to look around and see where they were.

A few joors later, Nightblade had awakened from her recharge, yawning. "Mmmmh... Why was I recharging on the counter...?" She mumbled to herself, stretching a tad bit.

"You okay?" Her Mini-Con asked and she sleepily looked over at him.

"Mmm, yeah, I just... I think I fell into recharge."

"Oh, that's right, I remember now... I was writing all the information I know about Military Storm to give to Starscream. Don't know why Megatron doesn't want the information this time..." Nightblade tilted her head a bit, confused as she reviews the data pad, making sure everything was written down, adding anything she forgot to mention and then sets it back down once she finished reviewing. "Okay, that's done... You know what I miss? Continuing my studies as a Medical Officer back on Earth." She giggled.

Eagerly, First Aid looked up, saying. "You want to go to Earth?"

"Well, let's hope Megatron's better. I first should give this data pad to Starscream as he ordered, when you think about it, he may inquire about that first before he could grant me permission." She pointed out.

"Good idea," First Aid said with a nod.

Nightblade offered her hand as First Aid hopped on without hesitation, she could sense his eagerness as she giggled. Gently setting him down on her shoulder as she grabbed the Data pad and exits the Med Bay, searching the base for Starscream.

For once, she didn't find him outside but in a spare room, tinkering with some equipment.

"Starscream...?" Nightblade softly spoke, slowly approaching, the room was a tad bit dark in very few places but plenty of light that isn't too bright, so she avoided the darker areas so that he could see her in case he couldn't.

"Hmm, what is it?" He asked, not in a friendly way but not hostile either.

She tensed slightly before relaxing. "I have the data pad with all the detailed information on Military Storm. if I recall, Megatron wanted me to give you the data pad." She responded.

"I... Hope I was not disturbing your work." She added casually. "I don't plan to hang around at the moment since I have some... Work to do with First Aid that he and I haven't done in a while."

"Very well," He said, taking the pad from her, scowling slightly.

"What's wrong?" She asked a little hesitantly.

"Megatron expects _me_ to defeat Military Storm." He grumbled.

"I honestly want to take him down myself, after I take out Sunblade first... But I know I'll have a long way to go before I even get the chance... I don't mind being patient at least... It's the key to everything in my opinion. Well, I should get going as I feel the night skies are calling me. See you around." Nightblade quietly excused herself, now searching for Megatron.

He was a lot harder to find until she spotted him outside. He didn't appear to be training, merely staring at the Earth which was all laid out for them. She cautiously approached him, his back was to her so she had no idea of his mood.

"Megatron... Sir?" Nightblade spoke.

"What is it?" He said in his deep, neutral tone.

"Permission to continue my studies on Earth with First Aid?" Nightblade asked calmly.

"What sort of studies?" He questioned

"My usual studies, like before. Very important for Medical Officers like me. I believe I have told you about this before a few Earth days ago, sir." She replied cautiously.

"You did," He acknowledged. "Very well, you may go but only for three joors. I trust this will not affect your ability to fight?"

"It will not, I assure you." Nightblade's tone turning with a hint of formality. "Thank you." Carefully excusing herself from him and headed off towards the direction back inside to the Warp Room.

"You did it," First Aid exclaimed gleefully, hugging her shoulder. "We can go to Earth!"

Nightblade chuckled as she placed her hand carefully around First Aid as her way of hugging, even though she wish she could give him a proper hug. "It's been so long, very long... Even if it's just for three Joors, it's better than nothing." She smiled. However, she was unaware Cyclonus was actually nearby, hearing all of this.

"Just a moment, Nightblade!" He bellowed, running towards her which caused Nightblade to stop. "Where do you think you're going...?" He raised an optic brow, crossing his arms.

"What's your problem now, Cyclonus? I don't have time to deal with you." The Femme Seeker responded. "I'm busy at the moment."

"Who gave _you_ permission to leave?" He demanded.

"Leave? What nonsense are you speaking about?" She turned around to face the helicopter.

"Hmph, don't make a fool out of me you stupid Femme..." He snarled. "I overheard you clearly with my own audio receptors you plan to leave the base without permission!" He said before smirking. "And, that emotionless tone of yours is only a cover up of your _**REAL**_ tone, isn't it?"

Nightblade tensed, how could've he heard her speak out of her tone? She didn't like it, she felt exposed now as she shuddered. "My business is none of your business, Cyclonus." She responded sternly, her tone still in it's emotionless state.

"Oh yeah?" He chuckled. "You wanna be a 'Con, there's some things you gotta learn."

What is there to learn when the only abilities that are acquired from me are simply tending to the wounded and some decent ability in combat?" Crossing her arms as Nightblade listened. First Aid wasn't liking the feeling that this is going to get really nasty and they were walking through a fire pit really quickly.

"What about _obeying_ your superiors?" Cyclonus said smugly, flexing his arms menacingly.

Nightblade gave a fanged smirk. "Sorry, but the _only_ superiors I obey and listen to are Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons and the Air Commander, Starscream. I believe you're just a regular soldier with just a couple ranks higher than I. Even so, I only listen to those two."

"Oh yeah?" He said aggressively.

"Best you mind your own business, now." She warned. "I'm not interested in picking a fight with you and I have work to do." The Femme Seeker added with her emotionless tone mixed with a tone cold as ice.

"I ain't scared of you," He declared rather brashly.

_'Hang on tight, I'm going to try to lose him in the dark corridors over to the side.'_ Nightblade told First Aid through the powerlinkx bond as Nightblade smirked towards Cyclonus before saying. "Even so, I highly doubt you can seek me out in the dark!" The Femme Seeker instantly sprinted into the dark corridors, dimming her optics to make it harder to be seen, attempting to lose Cyclonus if he did follow.

"Hey, you come back here!" He snarled before aiming his arm blasters and firing wildly, hoping to hit her.

Demolishor came running to the scene as he thought the base was under attack, only to be annoyed finding Cyclonus firing at the rarely used corridor for some unknown reason. "Cyclonus! Hold your fire, y-you're damaging the base!" He angrily yelled.

"Where is that slagging Femme, I'll blast her back to Cybertron," Cyclonus yelled, still firing.

'Whuh? What is that nutcase going on about?' Shaking his head, he grabbed hold of Cyclonus' arm, causing him to cease fire.

"Hey, let me go, Demolishor!" He angrily hissed.

"You're destroying the base, you'll only anger Megatron!" The Anti-Aircraft Tank pointed out, also angry.

"What about that slagging Femme?"

"What Femme? I don't see anyone," Demolishor said in exasperation.

Cyclonus didn't say a thing but only to shake Demolishor's grip off of his arm. "Forget what I said," He angrily stated before heading off in the direction of the training area.

Meanwhile, Nightblade and First Aid had already warped, this time instead of researching animals on the land, they decided to go underwater to research the creatures that live in the water, however they were slowly sinking. "Ahh, I forgot about how to maneuver in this stange liquid... My thrusters won't work in it, either." She said as they slowly sank to the ocean floor, luckily not so deep to a point where the water was hazardous due to it's deadly pressure but just perfect enough to see the sights of all sorts of things.

"Nevermind, we'll find a way out," First Aid said confidently as some fish swam close but darted away when he moved.

Nightblade nodded, very carefully and slowly, they walked around the ocean floor, taking notes of various fish they've encountered and learned about all sorts of other things such as corals, sea plants, and many others. However, one particular creature swam up towards Nightblade, finding the clicks and chatter it makes while curiously swimming around her. "What an interesting creature!" She exclaimed in happiness, taking note of the creature, which she learned it is a dolphin. "It looks playful. It also looks like it's dancing!"

"It does... And it's not afraid of us," First Aid said in wonder, most of the other active sea life avoided them.

She was amazed by how it swam around, the urge to reach out and touch it was tempting but resisted not to, fearing she could scare it away. "I find it hard to believe the 'Cons are so ruthless and full of hate. They don't care a thing about Earth or any other planet but Cybertron... Other planets are also interesting and full of many organic lifeforms!"

"Yeah," First Aid said sadly. "They don't even take the time to see the life that's around them."

Nightblade checked her systems for the time. "Hmm... Only one joor and a few breems left, we must spend it wisely." She stated. "Lets see if there are any others we haven't encountered yet and be extra cautious as not to accidentally step on any of the more smaller organics."

The Mini-Con CMO nodded, the action a little strange in the water but he managed it. As they moved off, the dolpin followed, happily swimming around them clicking. Nightblade smiled, it wasn't afraid of them and she was almost tempted to copy it's dancing.

Suddenly, First Aid warned her to stop in her tracks, doing as her partner told when he signaled her to look more carefully. In front of them were schools of jellyfishes. "Wh-What are these things...?" She questioned, getting out another empty data pad and recording them while the dolphin swam around them cautiously, daring not to touch it.

"They're called jellyfish, their very delicate," First Aid warned.

"Strange yet interesting... They don't have a... Face...?" Raising an optic brow as Nightblade observes carefully, though she had to back up a bit when one of the tentacles touched her index finger just a tad bit, feeling a slight shock. "They strangely produce electricity in their bodies too."

"Yes, that's another reason to stay clear, all of them together might cause some problems," First Aid said, watching as some of them propelled themselves with little bursts.

The two moved to the other side before going off in another direction as to avoid disturbing them, Nightblade gave a heavy sigh when she checked the time in her systems again. "First Aid, it's time we head back to the base now I'm afraid..." She said.

"Really?" He said, amazed the time had passed to fast.

"Yes... Are you ready to warp back?" She asked.

"Yeah..." He said sorrowfully, he'd really enjoyed this.

Nightblade gently scoops up First Aid onto her shoulder. With sadness, she looked over at the Dolphin with a sad expression before warping back to base. Upon return, she was surprised that both of them had frozen due to space freezing the water. "Eeeeekkk!" She yelped, falling forwards stiff as a stone. She couldn't move but she could still speak.

"'Aid... I can't move," She gasped, trying to move but she could only move her mouth and optics.

"Can't... Move either... Stuck to your shoulder in... The ice..." He responds. "We should've exit the water... Before warping." He grunted, struggling to break free of the icy grip that outer space had turned the water into.

"I don't believe this," She groaned. "What can we do?"

"I... I think I can sound off my alt mode's siren." First Aid gave himself a moment as he willed his siren to flare to life.

"Please do," She said, she didn't care who came, she just wanted someone to fix this.

As First Aid's siren flared to life, all was silence but for the sound of the Ambulance's wailing. After a few breems, Demolishor came to inspect the sound as he finds Nightblade and First Aid frozen in front of the Warp Gate. "Nightblade, what is the meaning of this?" The Anti-Aircraft Tank questioned, raising an optic brow, approaching the fallen Femme Seeker. "You're covered in ice..." He bluntly stated.

**"YES!"** She yelled at him. "I know, _**do**_ something about it, please!"

He was about to protest but dared not say a thing, he didn't care. Normally he would want to remind Nightblade about respecting her superiors even those who are a higher rank than she is but knowing that in her optics, he knew well she smartly would follow only Megatron and Starscream's orders, though mostly would be Starscream he thought as they're both Seekers. "Alright, just a few astroseconds." He responded, aiming his fingers towards her as he blasted the ice off of them very carefully until they could move again.

"Thank Primus," She gasped, so relieved to be able to move again before turning to First Aid.

"I'm returning to my work, don't get stuck like that again." Demolishor hotly stated, he was sounding rather irritated but had no intention of being hostile towards her luckily unlike Cyclonus.

"Don't worry," First Aid said weakly as she started working on him. "We won't."

Demolishor snorted before marching away. Imagine being frozen.

Once First Aid was fine again, Nightblade and First Aid went to see Megatron if he was in his usual spot in the throne room despite still being covered head to toe in ice, but glad at least they were still able to move again.

He was and he raised an optic brow at the sight of their icy bodies but didn't comment.

"We're back." She said.

"So I see," He said slowly. "I didn't realize you were going to one of the planet's poles."

"...Actually, according to one of our earlier researches... Space turns water to ice... First Aid and I were underwater researching more of the planet's organics... Now that we've checked in with you, of course... We'll be in our quarters if needed." She spoke surprisingly in full formal tone as she excuses herself.

"Pft, researching organics," Megatron muttered as she left.

...

"So... Like this, Hot Shot?" Raising up the blaster, Sunblade attempts to perform the tricks Hot Shot has showed her how to do them.

"Yeah, you got it," He said with a grin as she tried to do the move he'd shown her previously.

She gave a soft yawn. "Do Autobots really have to wake up at such an early schedule I wonder..." Continuing to perform the shots until deciding to just regularly shoot the targets.

"Of course, this _is_ the army," Hot Shot chuckled. "It's even worse on Cybertron, let me tell you."

Sunblade giggled. "I'll try to get used to it, I've been used to recharging more than others." Her smile faded as she focused more clearly on the targets, she was still bothered about Africa's incident on her unfortunate encounter with Cyclonus.

"At least here, we can have lie in days," Hot Shot said with a grin. "And the shore leave's great."

"I wouldn't be one happy 'bot to be forced into awakening from recharge." She shrugged, her giggly humour still within her vocal processor but she wasn't smiling again. "Hot Shot... Have you had a close friend before back on Cybertron? If... Well... I don't know... It seems everyone has such close friend. My caretaker with Optimus Prime, then theres Red Alert with Ratchet, but I've never heard about if you had a close friend before."

He paused, not answering as he continued firing. She realized she'd hit a sore spot.

Immediately she gasped. "O-Oh...! I'm sorry... I just..." Sighing in defeat. "I'm sorry... I'll be quiet..." She dismissed herself to hang the blaster up on the racks with the rest of the others on the wall then backs off, sitting on one of the benches as she willed her two-handed sword, bringing a cloth from sub-space and polishing it.

"It's alright," He said quietly. "I've had a lot of friends, still got some of them but there was one... He was like a little brother..."

"Hmm...?" She paused her polishing, curious as she looked up at Hot Shot again.

"I lost him... In the war," Hot Shot said, his fist clenching. "He got caught in a fire, I couldn't free him... I went for help... I couldn't get back and he..."

"Hot Shot..." Putting her weapon aside, willing them back to her wings as she puts away her polishing rag, slowly approaching him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so, so sorry..." She whispered. "I should've kept my vocal processor muted..."

"You didn't know," He said, not looking at her. "It's just hard... I blame myself, he looked up to me and I should have done a better job looking after him."

"I know I may not be much but..." She paused, walking over from his side to face him as she places her hand on his shoulder again to get his attention to her optics. "No matter what happens, Hot Shot... I... honestly, really... It hurts to see you in such a state like _this_... I'm not good at saying these things since I've... Never had a friend at all but I believe that maybe... Just maybe, he could be somewhere... Planning to meet up with you again and if that time does come, if you tell him the entire truth of what happened, I'm sure he'll understand. If not... I don't want you to suffer... To be hurt... I want to be able to help in anyway I can." She began to pause herself shyly before finishing. "I... Find it hard for such an attractive young Mech such as yourself to be in such a sad state, you look your best when you are your smiling self. No lie there, honest to the spark." Carefully, she let go of his shoulder. "Don't lose hope, okay?" Sunblade took her leave, not sure if she would be able to do anymore for Hot Shot after confessing she would support him as much as she could if she can. Once she's left the shooting range, she decided to see if Military Storm is up for a flight around the base or somewhere on the planet.

Hot Shot was left rather stupified, not because he'd confessed he'd lost a friend because of his failings... But, because she said he was attractive. She liked to see him smiling? She didn't scorn him for losing a young Mech.

**"Military Stoooooooooorm! Oh, ****_Military Stooooooooooorrrmmmmmm!_****"** Sunblade called out, searching for her caretaker. She tried his room but he wasn't in.

"Where is he?" She huffed to herself.

Military Storm was in the rec room by himself, enjoying two cubes of High-Grade Energon, he hadn't heard a familiar voice until when Sunblade had tackled him full speed.

"Military Storm, I found you!" She giggled, hugging him as Military Storm groaned in pain.

"Argh... Whuh...? Sunblade...?" He was over energized, his processors were blurred and his vocal processor sounded very sluggish.

"What are you up to?" She said in confusion before spotting the cubes. "Is that High-Grade?"

"Uh, yeah," He said, not wanting to admit he was a little bit depressed over Nightblade. "Hey... **Hey!** That's not yours."

"Mmm, tasty," She giggled, having taken a sneaky swig of one of his cubes.

_"My lady, you're not shaupposed to have those kahinds of Enurrgahn Cubes even if you ahrrre old enoug-pfftt...!"_ He slurred, the High-Grade Energon was kicking in hard for him.

"Hee, hee, you sound funny," she giggled again, jumping back so she could take another gulp.

Military Storm hiccuped as he tried to get rid of the High-Grade Cubes from her. **"Saauuhhnnnnblaaaddhhhh...!"** Letting out another hiccup.

"I don't believe this," She laughed, she'd never seen him like this. He'd always been so proper in their home, he'd never had gotten himself over energized in front of her, her sister or creators.

"Nnnnggghhh... Ugghhhh..." Military Storm collapsed, passed out with a loud shaking thud.

Sunblade laughed merrily, the High-Grade was making her a bit hyper. She wasn't sure what to do except stare at him and giggle. Presently, the kids walked in and stopped dead at the sight before their eyes.

Sunblade giggled hysterically. "Ohhhh, suuhhhh cute!" She giggled, hiccuping as she saw the kids.

"Are you... Drunk?" Alexis asked in disbelief as she waved them over.

"Coommmmme Oooooonnn, hav ah drink," She invited, her voice starting to slur as well.

Red Alert made his way to the rec room, gasped in shock at what's going on. "Sunblade! Military Storm! What's going on here?" He cleared himself up, then saw the kids. "Do you three know what happened or have you only just arrived?" He asked calmly.

"We just arrived, dude," Carlos said quickly. "And they were like this."

"Sunblade just offered us a drink," Rad said, very bemused.

Red Alert groaned, then called Hot Shot over the comm. "Hot Shot, I require your assistance in the rec room, theres been an... Accident." He said.

**/Has someone been hurt?/** He asked and recieved a sigh in return.

"No but I'll still need you, you'll understand when you arrive."

**/I'm on it, be there in no time./** Hot Shot replied before cutting the comm link. A few short earth minutes later, he arrived and was shocked to see the conditions of both the Weapons Specialist and Sunblade. "Wh-What happened here...?" he asked, Raising an optic brow, surprise was shown all over his face.

"They're drunk," Carlos said helpfully.

"Drunk...? Oh, I think you mean over energized..." Hot Shot's attention was turned to Red Alert, gesturing him to help Sunblade while he helped Military Storm. The race car nodded as he gently and carefully held up Sunblade in his arms bridal style, she had passed out not too long ago. "How did they get like this?" Hot Shot questioned Red Alert as the CMO was able to barely get Military Storm to his feet, he was a large heavy Mech as he had his turbine shaped arm over his shoulder. "They were like this when I arrived, I was on my way for a short break of some Energon Cubes then I see this." He grumbled.

"Sunblade was still awake when we saw her," Alexis piped up. "I think they were drinking those funny cubes."

"Urgh, I'm going to need Optimus for this," Red Alert groaned, Military Storm was just too heavy.

"Optimus sir, this is Red Alert." He said.

**/Copy Red Alert, what's wrong?/** Optimus responded.

"There has been an... Accident with Sunblade and Military Storm, I require help with Military Storm..." Red Alert responded grimly, he hated seeing the Weapons Specialist in this state.

**/Alright, I'll be there,/** Optimus said, wondering what had happened. **/Where are you?/**

...

**/We're in the rec room, sir./** The CMO replied again.

"Thank you, hold on," Optimus said before getting up from his desk and heading for the Rec Room.

Optimus Prime soon arrived at the rec room. He passed by Hot Shot who was carrying Sunblade over to the Med Bay as he assisted Red Alert in taking his friend over to the Med Bay as well which took a few breems due to his sheer size and weight.

"You old scrapper," Optimus said in amusement as he and Red Alert hauled Military Storm onto a berth.

"He's only suffering from over-energizing," Red Alert stated, scanning Military Storm and then Sunblade. "Same with Sunblade."

"I see... I've been worried about these two, they've been out of it since the last mission..." Optimus spoke grimly, remembering how depressed they both were.

Hot Shot shifted guiltily, had his words caused this? He hadn't thought he'd made Sunblade depressed but maybe he was wrong.

Sunblade slightly shifted as she awakened from her passing out. "Oww... What happened...? My aching motherboard... Why does it hurt so much...?" She groaned.

"You drank too much Energon," Red Alert said dryly.

"Too much Energon...? Is that possible...? I can't remember any of it..." She said.

"You offered us a drink," Alexis said with a giggle. "You were really _tipsy_."

The Femme Seeker's optics widened, did she really say she offered the kids a drink? Her mood straight away afterwards turned grim and gloomy, upset she offered such young organics something unhealthy.

"H-Hey, take it easy, Sunblade." Hot Shot said with worry, suddenly seeing her mood drop so quickly and heavily.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done something so stupid," She whispered, very ashamed of herself.

"If... It helps." Hot Shot paused here and there, thinking. "If it makes you feel better, I guess we could go somewhere with the kids, or something if Optimus allows it or something." He suggested.

"Really?" she asked, looking up at him. "You'd trust me with that?"

"We _are_ Autobots, and we're all also your friends, too." Hot Shot replied with a grin, striking a thumbs up.

"Hey, we know you didn't mean it," Rad said quickly. "Your weren't trying to force a drink on us, you just didn't know what you were saying."

Sunblade wasn't sure what to say until when her optics leaked Energon which caused Hot Shot to panic. "I-I'm sorry if something I said or did upset you...!" He said with his hands up, this only caused the Femme Seeker to burst into laughter.

"No, no. I'm happy, not sad." She said inbetween laughs. "Thanks, Hot Shot. I like that offer." She smiled softly, wiping away her energon tears as she looked over at the kids too.

"We could show you the sights," Alexis offered. "There's some really amazing places here on Earth we're sure you'd love."

Sunblade grinned widely, unlike her older sister, she had no fangs. "Sounds fun! B-But wouldn't we need Optimus' permission...?"

"You have it," Optimus laughed. "It would be good for you all to get out and enjoy yourselves."

Her optics widened and sparkled. "Oh, thank you, Optimus!" She squealed with glee, looking down at the kids again. "I wish I could give you all proper hugs but you're all so small..." Sunblade giggled as she gently wrapped her hand around them in a way of her hugging.

The kids laughed and hugged her hand tightly, they didn't need to hold back.

"Hot Shot." Military Storm said as everyone's attention turned to the Weapons Specialist. He groaned as he sat up. "Promise to keep Sunblade safe and out of harm, she's the only one I have left and I wish not to lose her like I've lost Nightblade, is that understood, soldier?" He spoke sternly in his soldier tone, seriousness in his optics.

"Understood, sir," Hot Shot said seriously, saluting his respect and promise.


	10. Chapter 10

_Mediziner's Notes: Yay for fun in the sun and... Maybe on the moon too? _ __

_In case you haven't yet and need to better know my Twins, please check out my DeviantART for them, you may need to check TheWarlockDude's DA (Same as on here) for Military Storm's information._

_Enjoy!_

-

"Good Mech." He groaned as he laid back down, his motherboard ached so painfully.

"When shall we go...?" Sunblade curiously asked the kids and Hot Shot, she was eager and excited to go somewhere.

"Whenever you like," Hot Shot said with a grin.

"Can we go somewhere the kids want to go? Please?" She replied, giggling.

"I'm happy with anywhere they'd like to go." She added.

"Dude, how about we all go to Maldives or something!?" Carlos exclaimed. "Their beaches there are the best ones on Earth!" The hispanic boy grinned widely.

"Yeah, we could sunbathe and go swimming," Alexis suggested excitedly.

Sunblade stared at them dumbfounded in a confused manner. "Sunbathe...? Swimming...? What are you two talking about?" She tilted her head to the side, confused. "Humans cleanse themselves in the sun...?"

"You bet," Rad said with a grin. "We lie on the sand and soak up the sun, it gives us a nice tan."

"And we get vitamin D from it," Alexis said knowledgeably. "It's very good for us."

"Ohhh, I see... I also love the sun! It's better than the damp coldness of the Dark and I love how I shine! Nightblade loves the dark... Ew... Anyways, aside from that... What is Vitamin D?" She replied.

"Eh, it's just something we need," Carlos said with a shrug. "I think it goes with iron or calicum for strong bones, something like that."

With an eager grin, she looked at both the kids and Hot Shot. "Well, what are we waiting for? Shall we go now? I'd love to have the sun's rays on my armour again!" Sunblade said with a playful giggle.

The kids cheered before running off to grab a few things, like bathing costumes and snorkle gear. Sunblade was on fire, it sounded so nice and she couldn't wait to go.

Hot Shot and Sunblade were waiting in the Warp Gate for their human friends, talking about a few casual things until when they saw the kids return with their swim gear. "Well, looks like we're all here now." Hot Shot said with a grin. With an exchanged nod, they backed up from each other, transforming into their alternate modes.

"Oh boy, I can't wait," Rad said as Carlos teased. "Got enough sunscreen amigo? you'll need it."

"Yeah, I got mine." Rad responded with a grin. The three of them all climbed into Hot Shot.

Sunblade was giggling in the background, she liked seeing everyone happy and cheerful. "That's a lot of stuff you guys brought." She said.

"Sunscreen's important, Sunblade." Alexis pointed out. "We put it on to protect our skin from getting sunburned and it hurts a lot when we get sunburned."

"Sunburn? Strange... I never needed anything to protect my armour from getting burned..."

Everyone burst into a hearty laughter as they warped to Maldives, arriving just moments later on one of the islands. It was beautifully sunny and the sea below was visible, crystal clear.

"The water's _perfect_!" Alexis squealed, she loved swimming in the sea and this water was just beautiful. Good thing she's brought her underwater camera, this was going to be brilliant.

Everyone climbed out of Hot Shot, gathering all of the gear as they stepped back to allow him to transform, followed shortly by Sunblade, who's optics were glimmering and sparkling. "What a sunny day!" She activated her thrusters as she glided upwards into the sky but not too far up. Giggling, she flew around as if dancing in mid-air.

Hot Shot paused, she looked so good in the sunlight which seemed to sparkle around her. She definitely looked her best right now... Did he just think that? Shaking his head, he watched as the kids changed until they were all wearing swimming costumes, trunks for the boys and a modest two piece for Alexis.

"Alright, here we go! Last one in's a rotten egg!" Carlos exclaimed as he dashed for the sea, his two other friends following in pursuit.

"Wait for me!" Rad cried out.

Everyone got into the sea as they played, Sunblade had came down, landing next to Hot Shot softly so that her thrusters wouldn't kick up too much sand. "It's so strange yet interesting that water doesn't hurt them, as far as I remember, there was no such thing as water back on Cybertron as far as I knew in my time." The Femme Seeker said.

"I don't remember any," Hot Shot admitted. "I mean, we sometimes got an asteroid that had ice, bots would collect that for whatever reason but yeah, we never had anything like this."

"Oh... I wonder if it's harmless..." Curiously, Sunblade approached the water as she knelt down, touching the blue liquid with her fingers. Removing her hand, she looked at her now wet hand, nothing was happening and she wasn't being harmed. "Nothing! Nothing happened! I wonder if..." Sunblade began thinking to herself, lost in her thoughts.

"What is it?" Hot Shot questioned, also coming over to touch the sparkling water.

"Hm? Nothing! I was just thinking if it would look interesting to... What they call, 'Swim', that's all." Sunblade giggled, grinning. "Wouldn't you want to try that?" She added curiously.

"Sure, what harm could it do?" Hot Shot said with a grin as he watched the kids splash about.

"How about... Lets say... We back up, dash towards the water, and take a big leap?" Sunblade suggested, determination on her face as if she were challenging Hot Shot to a short small race.

He looked at her and then grinned.

"You're on," He declared, backing up along the sand and waiting for her.

Sunblade did the same, standing by his side at a fair distance, just enough for them to have room to run. "One... Two... **Three!**" Immediately, the two of them broke into a powerful sprint. They sprinted in a straight line towards the water and before the tips of their feet touched the water, they both at the same time leaped powerfully high up into the air before coming down into the water with heavy splashes.

The kids shrieked as a massive tidal wave of water engulfed them before sucking them back under the water as the two Transformers sank.

They thrashed, trying not to be sucked down too far as they watched the look of wonder on their transformer friends. They looked so amazed as they gazed around the watery world they found themselves in.

"Hey, the water really isn't hurting us!" Sunblade exclaimed, the water felt really nice against her armour. "Aren't you glad that we're here? This place is full of wonders!" She asked, giggling as she smiled warmly.

"Yeah," Hot Shot replied as he started moving towards the surface, the kids were already swimming upwards.

Sunblade did the same, surfacing as she looked around, unaware that the water had actually made her really sparkling as she made her way back to the surface, now soaking wet. "That was really fun." She giggled. "If this silly war weren't in the way, I'd spend the rest of my time here, but of course I would also miss Cybertron too."

"I know what you mean," Hot Shot grinned as Rad swam over to him.

"Hey, a little _warning_ next time," The boy laughed, grabbing onto Hot Shot's shoulder.

Their direction turned to Sunblade as she transformed into her alt mode again, beginning to fly around as if it's her way to get the water off.

"Wow, Sunblade looks just like a sparkling star!" Alexis watched as the Femme Seeker flew around, the comm link on Hot Shot flared to life, the Weapons Specialist's voice came from the other side.

**/This is Military Storm, how is everything so far, Hot Shot? Sunblade is out of harm's way, correct?/** He boomed sternly in his army tone.

"She's fine sir, she's just having a short flight," Hot Shot responded.

A short pause, then spoke again. **/No Decepticons in sight?/**

"Nothing sir," Hot Shot said.

"Wow, 'Storm is really protective of Sunblade." Rad said, overhearing the communication.

**/I heard that, kid./** The Weapons Specialist chuckled as Rad flinched immediately as he spoke.

**/Very well, Hot Shot. Military Storm out./** Military Storm said after clearing his throat and the comm link was soon cut.

"Phew, I was worried for a moment there," Rad said, still holding onto Hot Shot.

"Ah, he's alright," Hot Shot laughed. "You should see some of the commanders I've have to deal with over the yorns."

"You had more than one Commander?" Rad questioned, he hadn't known much about military stuff.

"Oh yeah, I've been in several divisions," Hot Shot said with a nod. "It's only fairly recently I was promoted to Optimus's personal squad."

Carlos and Alexis swam over towards the two, curious about their conversation. "Wow, I bet you'd had to go over some serious trainin' to be able to squeeze yourself into Optimus' personal squad, dude!" Carlos grinned.

"Oh yeah," Hot Shot grinned. "I also got quite a bit battle experience but that's not necessarily what Optimus looks for. He hand picks his squad and if he sees something in you, even if you don't see it, he'll push you to the maximum to achieve that potential."

The chat went on for a while until when they all felt it was time to return to base. Hot Shot called Sunblade who was still flying around over the comm link to come back so that everyone can return to base.

"Aww, I like being able to fly a lot more often... Okay..." Sunblade came downwards back to land, transforming as she lands very carefully and softly. "I had a lot of fun here, everyone." She smiled brightly.

"We should do this again," Carlos said eagerly.

"Yeah!" The Femme Seeker giggled as she and Hot Shot transformed into their alt modes. After drying themselves enough, the kids gathered their things and climbed into Hot Shot.

"Ready guys?" Hot Shot said cheerfully, this trip had really brightened his day.

"Ready to head back, amigo!" Carlos said with glee as Rad agreed.

"Oh yeah, but I'll need a shower to get rid of the salt."

"Let's get to base first." Hot Shot chuckled as everyone warped back to the base.

When they arrived, they found Military Storm waiting for them.

"How was it?" He asked.

"It was so much fun! I felt refreshed after bathing in the rays of the warm sun!" She giggled as she leaped into a pouncehug immediately after transforming back to her 'bot mode, knocking over her caretaker as he grunted. "You should've come with us too!" She squealed, giving him a tight hug.

"Oof, maybe next time," he said, trying to sit up as she hugged him.

The kids climbed out of Hot Shot with their gear, giving him space afterwards so he can transform.

"Phew, that was something," Hot Shot said, before spotting Sunblade on top of Military Storm.

"Indeed." Military Storm got up after positioning Sunblade in his arms before setting her down gently. "I must be off now, private meeting with Optimus himself." With that, he took his leave.

"Okay, see you later 'Storm!" Sunblade giggled.

"You keep out of trouble," He said teasingly, nodding at Hot Shot and the kids before walking away.

"I will!" She responded

_**...**_

"Nightblade," First Aid called as she trained. "You'd better refuel soon."

Nightblade ceased her training as she nodded, releasing her weapons as they formed back neatly to her stabilizers. Gently, she picked up First Aid and placing him on her shoulder as they made their way inside towards the rec room.

"Your training appears to be going well," First Aid said casually.

"Yeah... I guess... I feel like my senses are a little sharper now with Cyclonus trying to make his foolish attempts of attacking me look like an 'accident' and with the training." They eventually reached the rec room.

"I wish he wouldn't," First Aid sighed. "I'm worried he might actaully hurt you by accident."

"He's only doing this to me because I look very identical to my younger twin sister, so he thinks getting rid of me would solve his 'issue'." Nightblade gathered two Energon Cubes, taking a seat at her usual spot. Gently, she sets down First Aid on the table, giving him his cube as she sips hers. "We should start giving my wing it's paint job after, I think I'm fully healed now." Gesturing a hand towards her wing.

"Hmm," He said, going over for a closer look before nodding.

"Yes, it _does_ look healed. but I'd still be careful, it'll be slightly weaker than the other wing for a few cycles."

"I see..." She spoke with disappointment in her tone. "Looks like _**IF**_ a Mini-Con did activate during the night somewhere, I would not be able to blend very well in the darkness... Most of the time I have an irresisting urge to play with my prey before I bring the final blow..." She said idly.

"Really?" He questioned.

"Yeah, that's why I'm called Nightblade after all." Giving him her fanged grin, though First Aid knew most of the time only around him were they always giving off a friendly atmosphere.

"Have you ever hunted before coming to Earth?" He asked curiously.

"No, I was only locked away from even Cybertron itself... I never ventured outside which is why I'm happy that I wasn't at least returned home, in a way. I do miss my creators but I sadly do not know what has become of them... That and... Lately I've been having some odd-" Immediately, Nightblade ceased her speaking as she hears footsteps approaching the rec room, immediately going silent as she pretends to mind her own business.

Demolishor and Cyclonus had stepped inside of the rec room. The Anti-Aircraft Tank notices Nightblade but kept to himself but Cyclonus on the other hand, was scowling and snarling in her direction as the two gathered their cubes from the dispenser.

"Leave it," Demolishor huffed, he just wanted to enjoy a cube of Energon in peace.

"Hmph..." Cyclonus took his seat on the far opposite side of Nightblade, glaring daggers at her secretly while her back is to him, Nightblade on the other hand paid no heed as she casually enjoys herself sipping away at the cube.

"I wonder if we could source any extras for our energon?" She asked First Aid. "Like addictives and other substances."

I believe there could be some, I will need to check." He responded.

"That would be good," She said before adding in a whisper. "This Energon is good but getting a _little_ boring."

"I see your point. Back on Cybertron, there were many various flavours I've tried, fairly good and I could show you a few I've made myself eons ago before leaving Cybertron." He smiled warmly.

"Ooh, that would be good," She said warmly. "When I had time, I sometimes experimented with different flavours, topping and Energon grades. It would be good to do it again."

Cyclonus eyed Nightblade and First Aid, how could she look so peaceful and emotionless while being able to withstand whatever the Decepticons have been throwing at her? It ticked him off, he desired to see Nightblade squirm, something to just make her know she needs to know her place and that equally, that he's superior over her even if she were not to follow his orders. An idea was plotting in his processor. But of course, his processor at the same time felt overwhelmed to see Sunblade again. _'Damn that Military Storm... I want to show that hack who's the more stronger one... I hate Triple Changers...'_ He grumbled to himself in his thoughts, sipping his cube.

It seemed everytime he came into contact with Triple Changers, he came off worse, and that included Decepticon ones. Besides, they were so smug and superior just because they could transform into a flying and ground vehicle. They were always swaggering around, throwing their weight about, so sure that nothing could compare to them. And showing off to the Femmes...

Not only Triple Changers bothered him but rare types of transformers such as **_Sixshot_**, whom is a Six Changer being able to assume six different alternate forms and a powerful one at that, no one but Megatron was able to best him, even very few Triple Changers would stand up to take him on. He was glad that those types of transformers were extremely rare, only Sixshot himself is the only existing one. His processor returned to his plotting, he would plan to have Nightblade in a sort of 'training session' as he snickered to himself. _'Lure Nightblade into believing I'm offering her training, then bam! I'll shoot her down from above until she's nothing but looking like scrap. Ha! ...I'll have to wait so that her Mini-Con isn't with her first...'_ The helicopter watched as the two took their leave.

With her Mini-Con, she could easily combine and shoot him down. Or the Mini-Con would raise the alarm or come to her aid in some other way. He knew Megatron would be furious if he destroyed her, so he couldn't have any witnesses to his trap. It was just a question of getting her on her own without that Mini-Con and being convincing about wanting to train her.

Once Cyclonus has finished his cube, he left for the throne room where Megatron was idly reading a data pad. "Megatron, sir?" The helicopter spoke.

"What is it?" Megatron said, not looking at him.

"If I may, sir... I'd like to be able to train Nightblade as well... Since I've seen Starscream train her and sometimes Demolishor... I'd like to be able to show her some things as well... Get to know her better, you know." He asked, trying not to sound suspicious. "It's better if she has some extra training, make her a better soldier and addition to our cause."

Megatron turned slightly to give him an odd look, Cyclonus hadn't been very welcoming of her.

"Mm, I suppose that would be a good idea," He said with a shrug. "If you believe you can teach her something different."

"Thank you, Megatron." Cyclonus said before adding. "It would be best if you could inform Nightblade of this, I don't think she'll believe me if I told her." The helicopter shrugged, then excused himself, heading in the direction of the training grounds.

He chuckled to himself, this was the perfect plan.

Nightblade and First Aid had returned to the Med Bay. Gently, she set him down on the counter near his work space as she went over to pick up a few thin strips of metal, some parts of the Med Bay had ladders attached to some parts of the walls so that First Aid would be getting around more easily. The ladders were not well made but Nightblade had constructed them to the best of her abilities. Maybe if they had gotten hold of a Mini-Con in their possession that's good with building things, it would make things much easier for her and the Mini-cons within their hold.

"How's that?" She asked as she finished one particular section.

"Looks sturdy enough." First Aid nodded, smiling as he observed the ladder, he felt worried that Nightblade had been sometimes pushing other things aside to build the ladders for him, but she knew that there would be times in the future where she wouldn't be able to put him up on the counters if something did happen.

Then, Megatron's voice came through the comm link.

**/Nightblade, report to the training area outside, you're going to do some extra training./**

Without hesitation and question, Nighblade responded right away. "Very well, Megatron." Cutting the link, the Femme Seeker stood from her place as she sets an unfinished ladder aside. "I suppose Demolishor wanted to give me extra training again, I'll be back soon, okay First Aid?" Nightblade knew that First Aid would trust her with Demolishor, despite the Anti-Aircraft Tank's attitude, he was gentle with her at least, one Mech who he knew by far who respects a Femme properly.

"Okay but don't train too hard," He said, he always worried about her overdoing it, even since that incident when she fainted.

"I promise." She smiled, picking him up gently as she brought him to her faceplace with her other hand wrapped around him lightly as she hugged him. "See you later." She softly said before setting him down.

"See you," He called, continuing with the construction of ladders.

_'I wonder what will Demolishor be showing me this time, I have to admit he's a bit gentle than the other Mechs despite his rugged attitude. But, I suppose when I think about it, he could've been a Neutral like me, before.'_ Nightblade continued talking and questioning herself in her processor, once she's out and in the training grounds, she saw no one but Cyclonus. _'Hmm, strange... Demolishor's not here...'_ She looked around, confused but surely had a bad feeling about Cyclonus.

As she stood a bit unsure, wondering if Demolishor was late, Cyclonus spoke.

"Hey, you just gonna _stand_ there or are we gonna get started?"

Raising an optic brow, Nightblade spoke. "_You're_ training me...? Megatron never told me that you were training me. How can I believe you?" She inquired.

"Ask him if you don't believe me," He said with a shrug.

Without a further word, she contacted Megatron. "Megatron, this is Nightblade. Is Cyclonus supposed to be teaching me? Demolishor isn't in the training grounds." She said, waiting for his response.

**/Yes, he is,/** Megatron replied. **/Why, do you have a problem with that?/**

"...No sir, I was only confused as you have not stated who I was to train with, that is all. Nightblade out." The comm link was then cut, her optics turned to Cyclonus. "Alright then, what sort of training are you going to give me, then?" Nightblade crossed her arms.

"Firearms," He answered. "You got taken down last hunt, you need to learn how to _avoid_ those Autobots."

"While it is true I was taken down the last hunt, my wing was severed with a melee weapon, I was not shot down." She corrected him before saying. "But... I suppose I wouldn't mind some extra practise with firearms." Turning around, she went over to retrieve a blaster.

"Good, let's get started," He said, hiding a smirk. Perfect.

_'Hmm... I haven't tried a more medium sized blaster before... Only the smaller ones... I should practise with these ones.'_ She thought to herself, picking up one of the medium sized blasters as she turned to face Cyclonus again, readying the blaster.

"Alright, we're going to hover," Cyclonus announced, lifting himself into the air with quite a bit of noise, using his propellers.

Without a word, Nightblade leaped into the air, activating her thrusters. The weapon felt a tad bit heavy while flying. _'Is that idiot trying to do something to me...? This blaster's heavy...'_

"Okay, hovering..." She spoke, watching him very carefully.

"Are you gonna drop that?" Cyclonus questioned, watching as she tried to keep it held upright.

Ignoring the question Nightblade inquired. "Are we going to get this training over with or not? Save the questions for later." She said coldly, observing him to do something rather than ask questions.

He scowled at her but regained his composure.

"Anything we're doing other than just idly hovering and chattering away...?" She asked.

"Alright, try to aim at those targets," Cyclonus instructed, pressing a button and summoning some Autobot targets just to her left.

Nightblade turned to face the targets, readying the blaster as she fired. The recoil felt very strong due to being in the air.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, it was stronger than she'd thought but she managed to recover. Taking a steadier grip on the blaster, she fired again.

Cyclonus smirked to himself, hovering over very slowly to the side secretly so that he was behind her. _'Just a little more...'_ He thought, raising both of his arms as he aimed his blasters directly towards her back.

_'This'll teach you,'_ He thought to himself as she tried to stop flying backwards everytime the blaster went off.

She was clearly fustrated with trying to blast the targets, so fustrated that the Femme Seeker had been fully distracted, not paying attention to Cyclonus at all. _'Can't... Get one shot... I should've went with a smaller blaster...'_

_"Perfect,"_ Cyclonus muttered as he took aim and fired.

Nightblade let out a painful yelp as she fell downwards with a painful thud. Immediately recovering a tad bit as she looked up at the helicopter. "Hey! What was _**that**_ for!?" She hissed.

"You should _learn_ to watch your back," He said with a smirk as he fired again.

She snarled, shielding her face from the blasts as she started to flee from the attacks raining on her, there was too much firing going on as she couldn't even do or say anything. On top of that, he had shot her directly in the back, crippling her ability to transform and fly away safely. _'Damned helicopter... I need to do something before he could possibly deactivate me...!'_

Nightblade yelped again as one of the blasts had hit her wings.

She screamed but thankfully, that wasn't her previously damaged wing. She tried to raise her blaster and fire but it was so heavy, she couldn't lift it properly and Cyclonus had no problem blasting it out of her hand.

_'Nnngh...! I'm like a sitting duck here... I need to return to the base but it's a tad bit far...!'_ Nightblade was covered head to toe in her own energon life force but decided to push herself anyways towards the base as she limped. She needed to get away from him and fast. However, stopped dead in her tracks when Cyclonus flew forward and is now in front of her in the sky, continuing to shower his blasts at her.

"I don't think so, Femme!" He gleefully cackled.

"E-Enough of this... Cyclonus...! Nnngh!" Her damages were beginning to get rather dangerous, she needed to tend to her wounds soon. She was pinned down and wished someone would find her already before she could extinguish. _'Primus, Someone... Help me... Anyone...'_ She prayed silently to herself in her processor, she was slowly losing consciousness.

"Cyclonus, what in Primus' name are you _doing_!?" An angry voice was suddenly heard.

_'S-Starscream?_' she whispered as she fell into stasis lock.

Cyclonus ceased his firing upon hearing Starscream's voice as he angrily spoke. "Teaching this worthless Femme a lesson on respecting those higher ranked than her, that's what!" He snarled, transforming as he flew off immediately towards the base before Starscream could respond.

"Cyclonus!" Starscream snarled, about to leap into the air after the helicopter but spotting Nightblade lying on the ground, covered in energon life force. "Primus," He muttered, hurrying over to her side and seeing her injuries.

Carefully scooping her into his arms, he lifted into the air and flew as fast as he could back to base. She needed immediate medical attention, he could deal with Cyclonus later.

"Mini-Con First Aid," He rasped into the Med Bay's comm. "Prepare the Med Bay for Nightblade, she's been hurt."

**/Oh! Right away!/** The Mini-Con responded in shock.

Starscream raced through the corridors, trying not to jostle Nightblade too much as she was still leaking energon life force. Primus, she'd probably be out of commission for several cycles, what was slagging Cyclonus _thinking_?

As Starscream reached the Med Bay, First Aid was completely shocked, feeling his spark torn to pieces upon sight of the heavy condition Nightblade is in. "Wh... What happened to Nightblade!?" He gasped, couldn't believe what he is seeing.

"_Cyclonus_," Starscream spat, striding over to a berth and laying Nightblade down. "He attacked her... Because she doesn't respect the worthless slagger."

First Aid leaped over from the counters to the berth Nightblade was placed on with his medical equipment prepared as he immediately began working on his partner. "Nnngh... The damage is heavily severe... Luckily she'll survive but she won't be able to fight for a few cycles... He's shot her in all sorts of places, rending her heavily vulnerable... She won't be able to fly, or even let alone hover until she's fully healed..." He said grimly.

"Megatron will not be pleased to hear about these news..." He added.

"No he won't," Starscream said grimly. "If you don't need me, I'll report to Megatron about this."

"You're free to go if you wish, I'll be fine while I tend to Nightblade." First Aid responded idly though there was clear worry in his tone, he hadn't stopped to look at the red and white Seeker.

Starscream paused before heading away. Megatron was going to be furious, Nightblade had been put out of commission for no good reason and now they could be a soldier down if any Mini-Con alerts sounded.

The Seeker found Megatron in the rec room, enjoying a cube quietly to himself as he idly stared at Earth. He seemed to be deep in thought of where the next Mini-Con would activate.

"Megatron sir," He said as his leader shot him an annoyed look. His leader didn't like to be disturbed when he was in a contemplative mood, unless it involved beating Optimus Prime.

"I have a serious incident to report," Starscream said quickly. "Cyclonus _attacked_ Nightblade and seriously injured her."

"Attacked Nightblade...?" He questioned, an optic brow raised. He knew something suspicious was emitting from the helicopter but never expected to hear that he would go so far to seriously damage a fellow soldier. "When was this?" Megatron demanded.

"Just now sir, he only stopped when I interrupted him," Starscream explained. "I brought Nightblade to the Med Bay, she'll recover but _not_ for several cycles, she will not be able to particpate in any Mini-Con hunt sir."

Upon Starscream finishing his speech, Megatron said nothing as he grew furious. Not only that Cyclonus had attacked Nightblade but so severely to the point where she's now crippled and unable to fight. "That will be all, Starscream." He spoke in a dangerous tone, standing up and leaving the rec room in search of the helicopter.

Starscream smirked, Cyclonus was going to get what he deserved for once. Megatron was slagged off and he'd ensure the helicopter never acted in such a fashion ever again.

Cyclonus was in the storage room, grumbling to himself that Starscream had interrupted him before he could feel fully victorious. In a way he did after damaging Nightblade heavily, hopefully now she'll learn that her emotionless attitude is a complete nuscience. "Femmes... I don't get why Megatron had to bring this one along..." He snarled. "Sunblade is a far more better Femme than that worthless scrap of a sister of hers." His expression changed to glee upon thinking about the yellow orange coloured Femme Seeker.

If only they'd discovered her... And the Autobots got that fragging useless sister of hers. Life would have been so much better then. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't hear the heavy foosteps until they were right at the door.

Turning, he saw Megatron looking very annoyed and said. "Megatron sir?"

"Cyclonus, what is the meaning of _**this**_!? I demand you to answer this instant on what it has to do with your _assault_ on one of my soldiers." Megatron's deadly tone bellowed, seeming like he's snarling.

"Uh... Um...," Cyclonus stammered, he hadn't really thought about Megatron's reaction to Nightblade's injuries. "Well sir... You see... The thing is..."

_**"Well?"**_ He angrily boomed, his fury seeming to grow every astrosecond.

"She's a nuscience," Cyclonus finally blurted out. "She's not a _real_ soldier and yet she thinks she's better than us. She keeps failing in missions and we'd be better off without her."

Megatron's optics glared daggers right to Cyclonus, as if he had an intention to offline the helicopter where he stood. Then, he spoke, still in his dangerous tone. "If I hear anymore reports of your actions towards Nightblade again, I will not hesitate to _offline_ you where you stand, Cyclonus. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Y-yes sir," Cyclonus gulped while wondering if a warning was all he was going to get.

With that, Megatron left the storage room, his heavy footsteps echoing throughout the corridor as he stopped momentarily upon reaching the Med Bay, looking through the window seeing First Aid repairing the unconscious Nightblade before returning to the rec room.

Few Breems or maybe Joors later, Nightblade's optics had flickered online. "Mmmmhhh... Where am I...?" She groaned, trying to sit up but let out a muffled yelp as a sharp pain shot throughout her circuits, ceasing her movement as she slowly layed back down. "Argh...!"

"Shh, it's alright," Came a soothing voice. "You're safe here, Nightblade."

"Nnngh... Who is it...?" She wasn't fully aware of her senses, trying to make out who spoke. "F-First... Aid...?"

"I'm here," He said gently, lightly squeezing her finger.

"Who... Brought me here...? I'm in the Med Bay...? All I remember is being fired at and then... I heard someone's voice, and then I fell into stasis lock..." Nightblade said throughout a few gasps, the pain was heavily excruciating.

"Starscream brought you in and now you must rest," First Aid said firmly.

"Mmh..." Nightblade then softly laughed as she spoke. "I suppose even Decepticons have some sparks in them... To still care about others... That, or it's just because I'm a Femme..." Slowly, she wrapped her entire hand around First Aid, hugging him softly. "I'm... I'm so sorry, First Aid... I've worried you heavily, my friend..." Energon tears began leaking from her optics.

"It's not your fault, Cyclonus set a trap for you," First Aid said, voice breaking a little. "I dont think any of the others saw this coming or wanted it to happen."

Her laughing ceased, frowning as she looked slightly at herself a bit along with looking at her wings before finally saying. "I... Can't go Mini-Con hunting with the others for a while, right...?" Her tone sounding grimly.

"No," He said gently. "You must rest and recover."

With a heavy sigh, Nightblade slowly let go of First Aid so that he could resume repairing her. "Looks like I'll have to be very careful from now on... Especially if new members arrived here in the Decepticon's moon base... Some would be possibly as dangerous as Cyclonus... Or worse..."

"Hopefully, none will be like Cyclonus...if anyone shows up," First Aid said as he carefully sealed up a tear in her armour.

"I feel even more terrible now that I think about it... We can't go down to Earth to resume our studies too for a while..." She sadly pointed out.

"I don't care about that, as long as you're safe," First Aid said firmly.

"I understand, but I know you do love going out to study with me. I don't know about the others but you know how well I am concerned about you and your kind..." She softly spoke before adding. "It pains me to see you in such a sad state, too."

With a heavy sigh, First Aid moved to tend to another tear once he had finished the previous one, one of them was a rather large one. "I'm alright, the studies can wait. Right now, I'm fine with making sure you're back to full health... One's life force is much more important." He said softly.

"Thank you," she said with a smile before wincing. "Oww, this is going to get tedious."

"Don't worry, all will be well once you're fully repaired." First Aid replied softly, trying to be as gentle as he can.

She smiled but inside, she didn't feel so good. While she was happy that First Aid cared about her so much, a part of her hurt at being ambushed like that. She'd done nothing to Cyclonus and yet he'd attacked her. And now she was useless for the next few cycles.

"I suppose I won't be well enough to at least get up for some Energon Cubes if I needed some..." Nightblade idly spoke to herself softly.

"Don't worry about that, just take your time," First Aid reassured her. "I'm sorry this isn't Cybertron, there would be plenty of entertain you then... Perhaps I could find something on Earth for you."

"If you wish, of course." She responded, slowly looking over to her sides, noticing a few data pads. "I wonder if I could spend some of the time reviewing a few things on the Data pads containing medical knowledge, to occupy myself for a while since I won't be going anywhere." Very slightly, she gestures her finger, pointing towards the stacked data pads.

"That would be a good idea," He said approvingly. "You can rest and learn at the same time."

"Thank you." Nightblade smiled, waiting patiently for First Aid to leap from the berth to the counters as he gathered them one at a time, the fact that the data pads are transformer sized but luckily were rather lightweighted.

"Here we go," He said, heaving them up before running and leaping back to her berth.

_**...**_

Sunblade was using something that Military Storm had invented himself, she was using something that seemed to be suitable for when she needed to polish the paintjob on her wings. She hadn't understand why Military Storm wouldn't help her reach her wings and instead suggested he'd invent something for her to use instead. What bothered her is why, even though she trusts him more than anything, would refuse such a simple little offer of help.

"What's the big deal?" She questioned, using the long polisher to carefully do her wings.

After she had polished her wings, she decided to head to the rec room where she found almost everyone enjoying an Energon Cube, the kids weren't around neither were Optimus and Military Storm. "Hmm... Optimus must be talking to 'Storm again... I must've awakened a tad bit too early or something?" She greeted everyone present good morning before going over to the dispenser to gather herself a regular healthy cube before taking her seat.

She sipped at it, remembering getting tipsy on High-Grade. She giggled, in retrospect, that had been funny. Just as well her Creators weren't there or they'd have gone crazy. Probably would have grounded her.

_'But what I just don't get is what was that dream I had...? That silver coloured Femme... Her voice sounded almost so close to Nightblade's yet she sounded so... Cheerful...? And that one symbol... It looked like the Sun and Moon family combined... Oh well, it was only a dream.'_ Shaking her head slightly, swirling the liquid inside of the cube idly.

She'd been having an odd dream recently but had no idea what it meant and put it down to not powering down her processor properly.

"Something wrong, Sunblade?" Hot Shot asked, noticing her staring at her cube idly.

Sunblade broke her attention away from the cube and turned to Hot Shot. "Oh no, just thinking, that's all. Nothing really." She replied, giggling.

"Huh, okay," He said with a shrug, chugging back his cube.

"Think I might see if Military Storm's up for a flight once he's available if he is, I need to stretch my wings, I miss the sun!" She grinned.

Hot Shot grinned, he knew what she meant. He wasn't a flyer but there was nothing better than racing through the bright sunlight or even when the sun was just on the horizon. He'd given the kids lifts a few times and he always enjoyed himself.

Optimus Prime and Military Storm soon shortly arrived in the rec room, it seemed that they had finished their conversation about what seemed to be a warning the Weapons Specialist had told Optimus.

"...Yes, I'm aware of when the time comes if it happens, thank you for informing me of this, Military Storm."

"Of course, sir." The Triple Changer saluted.

Optimus nodded before spotting Hot Shot and Sunblade engaged in animated conversation, the two of them had really formed a bond.

"I'm glad to see that Sunblade's been fitting in very well, at least. Being able to make a few friends among your soldiers, especially with Hot Shot." Military Storm said, giving a hearty chuckle. "They both would do very well in teamwork, don't you think so?"

"They do indeed and Hot Shot watches out for her well," Optimus said approvingly. "He's good at taking rookies under his wing."

The Weapons Specialist was shocked to hear about this. "Really? I've never had heard of a young Mech his age taking in rookies. He must have made quite a history back in Cybertron." He said, smiling.

"He does, he started soldiering from a young age and has progressed quickly," Optimus acknowledged. "He's always been good at looking after others, I think he could become a great mentor one day."

"I agree. I suppose I could offer Hot Shot to teach her instead of I. Of course, only if he wishes to." He nodded, observing the two 'bots talking.

"Would you be alright with that?" Optimus questioned, knowing how protective the old Mech was of his charge.

"As long as he does not pull anything funny on Sunblade, I will trust him. I am getting a tad bit old to teach I'm afraid, even though I can still battle..." The Triple Changer responded a tad grimly. "I have trained many rookies to fine soldiers for eons, but I'm afraid since it has been long since I've last taught a rookie, I fear I may make too many mistakes."

"I can still pass my knowledge to others, but to show how it is performed is rather tricky with this body." He added.

"You still aren't used to it?" Optimus questioned and Military Storm nodded. It was a good body but at times, it didn't feel quite like 'his' body and sometimes, kinks would occur that hadn't in the old body.

"But, I am still my good ol self. I may be different in appearance, but I am all the same. I chose to fight to protect my creators, brothers, and my friends and still do until my very spark extinguishes." The two Mechs gathered their cubes and sat at a table, which brought the attention of Hot Shot and Sunblade towards them.

"Hi Military Storm... Optimus," Sunblade greeted cheerfully.

"Well, hello Sunblade. How are you this very morning, my dear?" The Weapons Specialist said, chuckling. Optimus also greeted Sunblade.

"I'm great," She responded with a beam. "What about you?"

"I'm very well, thank you." He responded.

"I assume seeing from the expression on your faceplate tells me something is on your processor?" He added.

"Uh... Yeah." She said, a little unsure.

"Please, you are free to tell me anything. I have said that to you before eons ago, have I not?" Military Storm kindly said, hoping she  
remembers he had told her this before.

"I know," she said with a nod, biting her lip. "Um, could I talk to you in private?"

"Of course." Military Storm stood up, looking over to his leader before leaving with Sunblade. "Excuse me, sir. I'll return in a few short breems."

"Go ahead," Optimus encouraged and the two departed.

They took a short walk along the base's corridors until Sunblade lead Military Storm into a storage room where there was luckily no one inside, perfect for a private talk as she turns to face her caretaker.

"Alright now, my dear. What's on your processor." The Triple Changer asked before he started to kneel a tad bit to look at her properly to her optic level as he spoke in a soft civilian voice, which felt as if he never had been in battle before or at all.

"I've been having... _Strange_ dreams," she admitted softly. "But I'm not sure what they mean."

"Strange dreams? What sort of dreams were you having if I may ask?" Military Storm replied.

"About a sliver Femme... which the sun and moon symbols combined," She said as his optics widened.

He was shocked, that very silver Femme he knew before somehow mysteriously disappearing, leaving behind Sunblade and Nightblade. He gave a sigh and tilted his head downwards. "Well... I knew that the day would come when either you or Nightblade would ask me. That Silver Femme you're describing to me is... Is..." The Weapons Specialist struggled to say her name, but it felt as if he were forbidden to reveal the name. "Her name... Is _**Silverfang**_."

"You know her?" She said with interest.

"Yes... She was only a sparkling when I met her. But..." Pausing as he gave a heavy sigh. "I'm not sure if I can tell you this..."

"Why not... Did she offline?" She questioned.

"No... Something else happened." Military Storm looked up at Sunblade again. "I will tell you, but please understand there might be some... Difficulties once I tell you. And I will answer any questions you have for me about it, alright?"

"Okay," She said slowly, curious and a little worried. Just what was this big secret?

"Silverfang somehow emitted a strange glow right around two lunar cycles after she was sparked... At first we all feared it meant her extinguish but instead... You and Nightblade appeared once that light had disappeared... This marked that the two of you were confirmed that possibly as a gift by Primus, you two can combine but at the same time... I'm afraid that neither of you two will dominate the combination... Only Silverfang will appear... She may not remember what you both have gone through if you both combine to form her... Nor will she know who you two are... This we have not known because nobody dared to tell either of you both, even I was forbidden to tell." He felt his spark stabbed in all sorts of places upon seeing Sunblade's expressions change in most parts of his sentences.

She stared at him, hardly able to believe what she had just heard. It couldn't be true... It just couldn't...

"No..." She stammered, backing away. "No..."

Military Storm felt torn, he hated to see Sunblade like how she is feeling right now, he felt that his spark would extinguish very soon as he told her all he said. "I'm sorry..." He whispered with a hint of breaking in his vocal processor, Sunblade could see energon leak from his optics. "But..." He opened his visor, despite his vision wasn't 100% "That doesn't mean the family no longer loved you, we continued to raise both you and Nightblade. Silverfang is not extinguished, half of her spark lives within you and Nightblade. We all loved you as equally as we did with her." Gently, he held both her hands before saying. "I hope you understand... Can you... Can you forgive this old Mech for keeping such a secret? Even if he hated keeping secrets as promised eons ago..."

"I...," She said thickly, she didn't know what to say or even think.

"Sunblade..." He softly spoke, tilting his head downwards. "_Please_... I'm sorry..."

"H-How could this combining happen?" She finally managed to ask.

"Will I simply cease to exist?"

"It's unknown to everyone in the noble family, even I on how the combination for both of you work, none of the family members never had such a thing happen before. I've seen regular combiners but I am unsure how yours and Nightblade's combination will work... It could possibly work like the usual combiners but since neither you or Nightblade will dominate the entire body... Even I will have to explain Silverfang this once she's learned that she isn't on Cybertron when the time comes..." Military Storm said grimly before adding. "I strongly advise as well as to not stray too close to any of the others, if you know what I mean... I just wish for no one to be hurt if they learn about this. Finally, do _**NOT**_ tell anyone about this, not even Optimus Prime as much as this pains me to hide secrets from even from my old friend... Understand?"

"I... I think so," She said, voice shaking. "W-What about Nightblade?"

"No sadly... Like you, I'm afraid she does not know a thing about Silverfang... It's possible she may also have dreams of her but luckily, none of the Decepticons know about her... I'm afraid so far the only person who knows about Silverfang is me, your Creators, now you too." He said, standing up to his normal height while grimly added. "I'm afraid there is no way that tyrant Megatron will allow me to speak freely with Nightblade. She would want to know about this, too."

"Oh..." Sunblade said, looking away, she started thinking about how would Nightblade react to this very story Military Storm had just told her. While true they were at their necks now, this whole new thing had her now wondering. _'No, it wouldn't be possible, knowing Nightblade, she doesn't have a thing for looking for someone at all. She hated that sort of thing ever since our family had been trying to give us away to a few Mechs back then...'_

"Come, we must return to the rec room, I have something to talk about with Hot Shot." Military Storm said and immediately added before Sunblade could say anything. "No, don't worry. This conversation I will have with Hot Shot will not be about this, it is something else to discuss between soldiers."

"Nothing bad?" She couldn't help but question.

"Nothing bad at all, my dear." The Triple Changer said with a smile, drying the energon tears from his faceplate before willing his visor to equip back on. The two returned to the rec room where Military Storm notices Hot Shot wasn't in the room anymore but Optimus was still at his seat, reading a Data pad. "I've returned, Optimus Prime." He saluted as Sunblade left to do something to occupy herself.

"So I see, did your talk go well?" Optimus asked and Military Storm nodded before asking. "Where is young Hot Shot?"

"I think I saw him head to the direction of the Med Bay to maybe ask Red Alert about something perhaps." He replied.

"Thank you, there's something I need to discuss with him," Military Storm said, striding away.

"Anytime, old friend." Optimus said before returning to reading his data pads.

It wasn't long before Military Storm had seen Hot Shot exit the Med Bay. "Hot Shot, may I have a word with you in private, soldier?" The Triple Changer asked.

"Sure sir," Hot Shot said with a nod, pausing to wait for Military Storm to catch up with him.

Once he's caught up with the young Mech, the two walked towards the Command Center, knowing no one would be around there at the time just yet which is perfect time for the two of them to talk privately. As they entered, they took their seats somewhere. "So, I've learned you take rookies under your wing, correct?" He said.

Hot Shot looked rather startled but then nodded.

"Yeah, I've helped a few bots," He acknowledged. "They all needed someone to help them."

Military Storm nodded as he then spoke again. "I've been observing you and Sunblade for some time and it has been brought to me to ask if you would like to take Sunblade under your wing, training her into a soldier. I would teach her but I'm far too old to be able to train rookies I'm afraid. Especially in this body." He asked.

"Really?" Hot Shot said, amazed. "You'd let me train her?"

"Yes, I believe I can trust you enough with training her. You did keep her safe while you and her were away with the kids, it is why I felt I can offer you this." He replied as he added. "Will you take on this duty, soldier?"


	11. Chapter 11

_Mediziner's Notes: Man, it's still a long way to go... Uploading these chapters as I clean and fix them up xD... Can't wait to get them over with so we can all update for y'all again naturally!_

_Enjoy!_

-

Hot Shot smiled, forming into a grin before straightening himself with a firm salute. "I won't let you down, sir." The yellow Mech said proudly. "I'll make sure Sunblade gets the training she needs!"

"Good Mech but I'll be watching," military Storm warned and Hot Shot nodded, he'd expected that.

With that, the training soon started about a few joors later. Most of the practise seemed to be rather strongly with blasters and heavy assault blasters as Hot Shot learned she was rather faring well with heavy weaponry, taking note that Sunblade's sword is two handed. Sometimes he would hear Military Storm suggest some tips or at times offer to say a few hints and tips. The old Weapons Specialist would at times take his turn train Sunblade in some aerial combat practise as he was the only 'bot in the faction on Earth suitable for teaching aerial combat.

Thankfully, Military Storm, after watching for a few joors, didn't seem to have any problem with Hot Shot's mentoring style and thus, allowed him to continue. Hot Shot was enjoying himself, he hadn't coached a rookie in a while and found that, he'd missed it quite a bit.

Sunblade landed softly next to Hot Shot. "Something on your processor? I can tell you seemed to be really happy about something." Sunblade asked, giggling.

"It's been fun teaching again." Hot Shot responded casually. "Ever since the accident a few eons back, I haven't had much of the chance to teach rookies the ropes, I've missed it."

"You're good at it," Sunblade assured him, sadly wishing that Hot Shot could find that friend again.

"Thanks." He responded as Military Storm also landed, though his landing a tad bit heavier than Sunblade's.

"I believe the training should stop until tomorrow. Sunblade, keep in mind of the trainings Hot Shot and I have taught you." The old Mech said, taking his leave from the Training room.

"Don't worry, I will." Sunblade happily stated, turning to him until back to Hot Shot as her caretaker left.

"Hey, you wanna get a cube?" She asked, turning around back to Hot Shot, she was a little low on energy now.

"Sure, a Cube or two wouldn't hurt." He replied as they left the training room together, continuing their conversation. "Hey..." Hot Shot said softly as he continued. "What you told me before... I just want to say thanks... Others would often scold or put me down whenever it came to losing someone and hoping they would be found again... You're the first one who hasn't put me down."

"No one should be put down. Even if losing someone or if someone disappeared... Whatever the reason with anyone... It's better not to be harsh, it will only have the shards sink in deeper into the wounds." They arrived in the rec room, getting their cubes of healthy regular energon and taking their seats at one of the tables.

"I never thought of it that way," Hot Shot said thoughtfully as they started sipping their cubes.

"I always believed that with too much put downs... It would... In my opinion... Influence some bad habits." Sunblade added with a disturbed look on her face. "It happened to Nightblade before... Took her a while to get back to normal but she still has some habits formed from it such as her emotionless status or her habit of..." She shuddered before adding. "Manipulating people's fears when she's not seen..."

"Wow," Hot Shot said, what a history they had.

"Me, as you already know, I prefer to stay in the daylight, or any sort of light where I feel more safe. I cannot stand the darkness, that's where I cannot see a thing at all... The same manner as Nightblade cannot see in the daylight or with any manner of light shined towards her faceplate." The Femme Seeker said before adding, with a big grin on her faceplate. "Last but not least, I love it best when people are at the sweetest and best moods, it makes me at my most happiest." Sunblade giggled.

Hot Shot grinned, he also liked it when everyone was having a good time. It was one reason he really liked the kids, they were full of energy and joy, it was great.

"I think you're great at making people happy," He told her. "Military Storm always seems to light up when you're in the room."

"Really? He always seemed normally happy whenever I'm around but he's different when I'm not present?" The Femme Seeker tilting her head to the side in confusion before she said: "I've never really seen Military Storm in much of any other moods but for being fairly Neutral or just commonly happy. Minus... Yeah..."

"Well, he's not really depressed or anything," Hot Shot hastened to assure her. "Just a lot more... Serious? But he definitely smiles and jokes a lot more when you're about, he really cares about you."

"Aww, I see." Sunblade giggled. "He's been like that ever since I was a little Femling. I guess it's a soldier thing." She finished with a shrug. "I still don't know how you soldier types are... But I guess I'll learn overtime, won't I?"

"We're all different but one thing we all are, we're serious in battle," He told her, adding. "It's how we are outside of battle that usually defines us."

"Mmmh! I think I get it now." She nodded with a smile, then notices the Mini-Con, Ticker, from earlier that had been clung to her greave unnoticed, how long was it there for? "Oh, hello there, Ticker!" She gently picked him up and placed him on the table carefully. "How long have you been on my leg for...?"

"A while," He said with a grin.

Sunblade was amazed, she hadn't even noticed Ticker had been on her greave for who knew how long, but she thought for a moment on how bulky his hummer alt form made him look, she would've felt his whole weight on her leg but surprisingly did not. "Is... Is there something you needed from me, maybe?" She curiously asked, her complete attention was on the Mini-Con with sparkling optics.

"I just wanted to be with you," He explained.

"Oh, I see." She giggled and smiled, she sadly didn't understand much about Mini-Cons aside from rescuing them alongside the Autobots. Sunblade seemed a little determined to learn more about these adorable little Transformers. "If... You don't mind me asking... Do you think you can tell me about your kind? It's up to you really, I haven't known much... And I'm a little curious..." She shyly stated.

"Sure," He said, suddenly climbing up onto her forearm. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know where to start..." Sunblade looking at Hot Shot then Ticker again. "Umm... Maybe, how your kind were created, why your kind were wanted for power..." She was slumped a bit, in a manner of trying to figure out what to really ask him."

"We're... We're not sure where we came from," He said with a frown. "But we were actually created to be helpers and workers, not to much for power. It is in a programming to want to be with a partner and in return for their protection and care, we help them and give them extra power. But that was never meant to be our main purpose."

As Sunblade listened, her optics seemed to be sparkling more than ever, the grin widening as if she were trying to hold in her squeals of joy. "Protection and care...? I would love to protect and care for a Mini-Con if one were to choose me as his or her partner... Or it...?" She never knew much about Mini-Cons having genders or not due to their shapes were much different than a standard transformer's. Nonetheless, she seemed to be lost in her thoughts, thinking about what's it like to be able to care for a Mini-Con of her own.

"We don't have as many Femmes as Transformers do," Ticker said with a smile. "I don't know why that is."

"Oh... Well..." The Femme Seeker seeming to turn shy immediately before asking. "Do you... Do you have a partner, yet...?"

"No... But I was hoping you might be _mine_," He said, a little shy now.

Sunblade's optics widened in surprise, unsure what to say to this offer before snapping herself back into reality. With a big smile, the Femme Seeker gently scooped Ticker up with both her hands. "Ticker, I would _love_ for you to be my partner." She said with the most sweetest and kindest voice she's ever said after which surprised Hot Shot, he watched as Sunblade brought Ticker close to her faceplate and the Mini-con had began hugging her.

"Ooh, I'm so happy," She gushed, giving the Mini-Con a little kiss on the cheek. "My very own Mini-Con, I can't believe it."

Hot Shot chuckled. "Congratulations, Sunblade." He said with a grin.

She beamed at him, she was just so happy right now.

Just then, the Mini-Con alarm sounded.

"Looks like a Mini-Con's woken up." The yellow Mech said, looking up as the flashes of the alarm went off. "Come on, let's head to the Warp Room! I've been wanting some action!" Hot Shot got up and went over to Sunblade's side, offering his hand to help her up to her feet.

With a firm nod, she held onto his hand as Hot Shot helped her up. Ticker leaped from Sunblade's hands to her shoulder and remained there as the two of them headed off towards the Warp Room.

Optimus Prime was just about to call Hot Shot and Sunblade to head to the Warp Room but stopped, surprised that they had already made it in before he could even have a chance. "The Mini-Con's location is coming from within the rural areas of Australia... Unfortunately unlike last time, it's dark out which can _mean_ trouble..." His tone changing grimly as he looked at an image of Australia, the image was dark as the night skies itself. "Do you wish to remain here on the base, Sunblade? Knowing that you may have a reverse ability possibly similar to Nightblade's..."

She grimaced before shaking her head. "She's managed in sunlight... So I can manage in the dark," She said firmly.

"We will need to be careful." Military Storm said, despite already in his cargo plane form. "Nightblade may strike us before we could do anything... Knowing her affiliation with the Moon Family strongly, she may toy around with us as her prey..." His tone dripped with seriousness and a feeling of uneasy, he knew very well that Nightblade would be rendered almost nearly invisible thanks to her armour colours.

"Night vision would be advisable." The Triple Changer added.

"Got it," Optimus said as they all prepared themselves.

"Her optics give her away," Military Storm added, meaning Nightblade. "So keep an optic out for them."

"Yes, sir." Hot Shot said before transforming into his alt mode.

"Affirmative." Red Alert replied as well, transforming into his alt mode also.

Optimus and Sunblade also transformed into their alt modes as the warp gate prepares, then Optimus gave the command to launch. One by one as each Transformer warped to the coordinates set.

_**...**_

Nightblade was deep in recharge, until when the sounds of the Mini-Con alarm flaring to life had awakened her, jolting in her recharge. "Mmmhhh... Huh...?" Her optics flickering online as she slightly leans a bit up, seeing a few of the Mechs passing by. Sighing silently to herself once everyone had left for the warp gate, she layed back down, this time she wasn't on the Medical berth anymore, she was well enough now to at least be able to move around just a bit and Nightblade herself decided to move to her own berth, feeling a bit embarrassed to be laying around on a Medical berth for too long.

"I'm afraid we can't go, Nightblade..." First Aid sadly said. "You're still too injured to fight, let alone able to withstand anymore injuries..."

"I know, I know... I just wish I could help... What if the place they're going to this time is night? The beautiful dark skies... The stars greeting me as a friend... Especially meeting the moon... If only that _damned_ helicopter didn't do this to me in the first place... I feel like the reason he did this to me is because I look so similar to my younger twin sister..." She grumbled lightly, turning very slowly to avoid reopening any wounds.

"Perhaps, he does seem rather infatuated with her," First Aid sighed. "But there will be other nighttime hunts, even if this one is. The important thing is for you to regain your strength or you'll give that Cyclonus pleasure at seeing you fall because of half healed wounds."

_**"Eugh..."**_ Nightblade shuddered in disgust. "He already made my aching motherboard worse from hearing his off-key singing about her earlier..."

Megatron, Starscream, Demolishor, and Cyclonus had already warped to the coordinates already placed within the Warp Gate.

"This would be _perfect_ for Nightblade," Starscream muttered as Megatron shot Cyclonus a dark look. Yes, this would be perfect.

It suddenly occured to the Decepticon leader that the Autobots didn't know about Nightblade's injuries and thus, would be expecting her to be here. Perhaps he could use their fear to his advantage.

Cyclonus flinched upon feeling Megatron's glare upon him, as if he were motioning a 'what have I done now!?' sort of way, but shrugged it off secretly.

Demolishor secretly had to agree with Starscream, remembering now that how Nightblade's name and colours had matched the darkness would render her very useful for the mission. However he pushed that thought aside silently waiting for Megatron's strategic orders.

"Thanks to _Cyclonus_, we have lost the one advantage we would have had over the Autobots," Megatron began, shooting Cyclonus a glare before adding. "However, the Autobots will believe that we _still_ have that advantage so we're going to play them. _**IF**_ they think Nightblade is stalking them, they'll panic and make mistakes _and_ will not focus on finding that Mini-Con. We can still beat them."

"Yes, sir!" Demolishor responded.

"Hmph, I don't see how she could be an advantage in the dark... I don't see how that makes her any special, too." Cyclonus spat, hating to admit that Nightblade _**DID**_ get him a few cycles ago when he was regularly heading to his quarters. "I'd rather blast them than manipulate them."

"You will do as I say," Megatron said sharply and the helicopter cowered.

"So, h-how are we going to plan our ambush and who gets the Mini-Con, sir?" Demolishor asked Megatron carefully.

"Starscream," Megatron said and as the Seeker straightened, said. "You are the **only** one who can pass for Nightblade. You will terrorize the Autobots while we search for the Mini-Con. Stay in the shadows and use the Warp if you must to disappear if they look close to discovering you."

"Very well, Megatron." Starscream replied.

The Seeker transformed and took to the skies, he knew he had to be very careful not to fly too low or too high either to avoid being spotted if he were to try to terrorize the Autobots into thinking Nightblade is manipulating them. He hadn't been for one to be tricking the autobots like this, but if it's what Megatron had ordered, he'll do his very best to try even if his colours did not help him camouflage in the darkness. Then, he thought... How exactly did Nightblade manipulate and play with her prey? Sadly, he would have to figure that out himself one way or another.

Hearing something up ahead, he flew down low and into a dense bit of woodland, that was full of shrubby trees. He saw that it was Hot Shot nervously walking through the wood. Here was his chance to start messing with the Autobots but how...

"Ah!" Hot Shot yelped slighlty as a loud crack was heard but Starscream hadn't moved. He watched as the Autobot nervously pointed his gun in the direction of the sound but everything was now still.

He carefully observed the yellow Mech for a few astroseconds until when an idea had formed in his processor. Smirking to himself, he got into position as he tried to get his attention elsewhere to a point where hopefully Hot Shot's back would be to him and then that would be where he could attempt to fire a small shot, not as powerful but just enough to hurt.

As Hot Shot turned, he fired up a quick shot before quietly warping away to another spot. Hot Shot yelped as the shot hit him and spun around, firing his blaster where he thought it had come from. Several creatures went scampering and flying away, chittering frantically but no 'bot of any kind cried out.

_'So, this is how Nightblade plays with her prey.'_ He said to himself in his processor as he warped far enough away from Hot Shot's location and onto another location of the area. _'Seems fairly interesting, even though I may not be as good as she is with this, something I've never done before for eons.'_ With that, Starscream decided to warp to another location that's a tad bit more far away from his previous location but hopefully near enough towards the other Autobots for his next target to manipulate.

Hopefully, that Hot Shot would be so freaked out, he wouldn't be searching properly for that Mini-Con. If he could do this right, Megatron might even have a good word to say to him... For once.

The next target revealed to be none other than Smokescreen. Starscream would have to be extra careful to mind that long crane of his while trying to manipulate him. He first started to observe before planning his next move.

Smokescreen was being extra cautious as he maneuvered through the terrain, he had his crane hook ready to swing at whatever sound he would hear. _'Alright, Nightblade... Wherever you are, you don't scare me... You better show yourself.'_ He muttered to himself silently under his breath.

Starscream mentally chuckled to himself, these Autobots were making this too easy. This Mech was already hyped up, he'd barely need to do anything.

He decided to fire two shots, that would really spook this Autobot.

Smokescreen dodged the first shot but was hit by the second shot, but before he could fall to his knees, he threw his crane hook in the direction of the shots he believed that had been fired from. "There!" He cried out, hoping that his hook would strike whom he believed Nightblade fired at him.

However, Starscream had already Warped to a new position and took the opportunity to fire several shots before Warping away completely. Smokescreen yelling in fear as the shot sounded and started trying to fire everywhere, hindered by the fact his crane hook had caught in a tree.

"I'm under attack!" He yelped, desperately trying to protect himself from Nightblade.

Starscream decided before continuing to mess with the Autobots a bit longer, quietly opened a comm link to his comrades. "Has the Mini-Con been found yet? I'm not sure how long I can keep this up before they realize Nightblade's not here..." He rasped.

**/Not yet but keep going, Starscream,/** Megatron ordered.

"Very well, Megatron." The Seeker responded as the comm link next had been cut, continuing with his order, searching for another Autobot victim to spook.

He soon came across Military Storm and here he hesitated. Apart from her twin sister, Military Storm probably knew Nightblade best out of the Autobots, could he really fool him?

Starscream had to think very carefully, one wrong move and he would be easily caught and become heavily injured by the Triple Changer... How could he come up with a plan to fool Military Storm? _'Knowing that old Mech, he would have senses just a tad bit more than the other Autobots... Need to make sure he doesn't get too close to Megatron and the others.'_ Despite still slightly hesitating, the Seeker decided to try and fool Military Storm with a couple tricks of his own but he had to be more quick on his feet, he isn't exactly sure if Military Storm would have strong visual systems.

Grabbing a heavy stone, he lobbed it's just to the right of Military Storm but instead of heading the opposite direction, he quickly headed towards the sound. He figured that Military Storm would think it's a trick and try to aim where in a direction parrel to where the stone had landed.

_'Hmmm...'_ This time, he would take another moment to think before trying another move to trick the Weapons Specialist. However, he decided to try it from a safer distance, just in case Military Storm might decide to rush towards his position. He grabbed a rock just a tad bit smaller so he would be able to throw it more farther. He lobbed it near Military Storm's location. Once the Triple Changer ran towards the sound again, he quickly fired off a shot.

However, Military Storm immediately heard the noise and fired in the direction of where the blast came from despite getting hit, Starscream just dodged it by a few inches which singed his armour just a tad bit. _'He's a sharp one...'_ The Seeker thought to himself. _'I must not let myself get caught...'_ He immediately and quietly moved out of the way as Military Storm charged towards his direction before stopping to a halt, then radios Optimus Prime.

Thankfully, as Starscream listened, Military Storm had stated Nightblade had gotten away and warned him to be careful.

_'Well, at least I fooled him into thinking I'm Nightblade,'_ He thought to himself, although the Autobots would even more be on the alert. He should probably move on before Military Storm realized the trick.

Immediately, Starscream warped to a different location of the area, not surprised to find Sunblade was blindly going through a couple trees. _'She's not wearing a visor or seems to be able to see anything to improve her sight in the dark... What a fool.'_ The Seeker getting into position, he knew _just_ what to frighten Sunblade, or at least he thinks he knew.

Slyly, he took a branch and snapped it, the sound cracking through the air like a whip. Sunblade yelped, almost falling as she yelled.

"I know that's you, Nightblade. Why don't you come out and fight properly?"

Small organic creatures flew out of the trees and into the skies in fear of hearing the branch snap loudly. Sunblade was on alert despite she could barely see a thing. "Come on out!" She snarled, despite having a hint of fear within her voice. She willed her wings to form into her two-handed sword as she softly landed back down. "Lets settle this matter with our weapons!" She added as the Sun Family's insignia glowed bright enough for her to see just a tad bit, enough to being able to see her own hands and weapon.

Starscream resisted the urge to snort, did she really think she could fight? She was clearly blinded and even though he wasn't Nightblade, he still clearly had the advantage. She could at least fly higher up where she might have a chance of seeing better. Oh well, he could use her foolishness.

"Wait a moment..." She realized that twins luckily had shared a sort of special bond where they could sense one another if close by. "Who are you that dares to pose as my older sister!? I can clearly tell that you are not Nightblade no matter what you do!" She yelled out before flicking on her comm. "Optimus! Optimus, this is Sunblade! There is a _huge_ problem, someone else is- _**AHH!**_" Her call was interrupted as Starscream shot her before she could reveal that someone else is posing as Nightblade.

"No you don't," Starscream growled, shooting forward and blasting at her comm system. "You're not ruining everything, little Femme."

As she reeled backwards, clutching at her injuries, he grabbed her and swung her to the ground where she landed heavily. He knew he had to act fast, the Autobots would surely try to find her especially if they couldn't find her. He swooped down, blasting at her again so she couldn't react before punching her sqaurely on the jaw. She collasped stunned as he quickly took a pair of stasis cuffs from sub-space. He hated to do this but he'd have to move her to a new location and hide her if this charade was to continue.

"Nnngh..." With a somewhat careful look thanks to the glowing from her weapon, she could see the imposter is revealed as none other than Starscream. "You... How _dare_ you pose... As my sister..." She weakily snarled towards Starscream's direction as she uselessly struggles against the stasis cuffs. "The Autobots... Will find me..."

"Eventually," He scoffed, lifting her up into his arms bridal style as he Warped away to a far away location, in fact over a hundred miles away. Seeing that the new area was a rocky canyon, he sighed in relief, this would surely be perfect place to stash her. Of course, he could take her back to base but he knew this would probably stress out Nightblade and she needed to recover. Besides, as long as the Autobots sensed she was still on Earth, they'd waste valuable time attempting to find her.

Setting her on the ground, he took another pair of stasis cuffs and bound her feet together, obviously removing her sword and placing it on a ledge somefeet above her. And well... Megatron would be angry if he didn't, he also took a long strip of cleaning cloth, which was clean, and gagged her with it. Work finished, he quickly Warped back to the area the others were in.

Megatron and the others were still searching for the Mini-Con, however the search was interrupted as Optimus and Red Alert were firing at them.

"Finally, some action!" Cyclonus gleefully spoke, taking to the skies and transforming as he flew around them, spraying at the two Autobots in a straight line with his blasters as his cackle roared and echoed in the night sky. Demolishor just shook his head after he and Megatron had to get out of the way of Cyclonus' non-stop blasting.

"**Cyclonus!**" Megatron barked, very annoyed before spotting Optimus Prime heading towards him.

Both Optimus and Megatron were soon locked in a grapple. "You're not getting that Mini-Con, Megatron!" The Autobot Leader said.

Megatron only laughed as he spoke. "That Mini-Con is as good as mine, Prime." He pulled one of his hands free, attempting to land a hard punch. Demolishor meanwhile was busy with Red Alert.

"How are you enjoying Nightblade's talents?" Megatron goarded his enemy. "A rather extraordinary Femme, such a shame I didn't get the other... Then I'd have a set."

Optimus said nothing, he knew from hearing on his comm. links earlier when Hot Shot and Smokescreen were freaking out about Nightblade 'attacking' them. "That she may be..." He said grimly before his yellow optics seemed to glow a bit brighter. "You're also not putting your hands on Sunblade! Neither are they trophies" Raising his arms, firing the blasters that are attached to his wrists, which are also the exhausts of his alt form's.

This forced Megatron back slightly but he still smirked.

"We'll see about that Prime, maybe one cycle, Sunblade will be a _Decepticon._"

"I will _**not**_ allow such a thing!" A voice said as a heavy blast was shot towards Megatron. The voice is none other than Military Storm's. "Sunblade will _never_ be a Decepticon! ...Not while my spark still _burns!_"

"Then I guess I'll have to _remedy_ that fact," Megatron growled, shoving Optimus aside and blasting at Military Storm.

The old Mech quickly strafed out of the way as he returned fire. "You'll need to do better than that, Megatron!" He bellowed, now charging towards the Decepticon Leader.

"Oh I can," Megatron said in a deadly tone before yelling "Leader-1, transform and combine!"

_'Oh, slag...'_ Military Storm muttered to himself, immediately trying to gain distance as he leaped into the air, transforming into his cargo plane mode so he could gain distance a tad bit faster.

"Where are you going, Military Storm?" Megatron laughed as he fired after him.

Banking left heavily to avoid getting his wing and propeller singed by the powerful blast of Megatron's powerlinkx, he returned fire with his machine gun blasters but it was hard to keep aim as the blast kept steering towards him. "Nowhere... Megatron..." He responded angrily, struggling to keep away from the blast and returning fire.

"Forgetting something, Megatron?" Optimus yelled, firing at him with his atom blast.

The blast knocked Megatron back as he tumbled backwards. "Curse you, Prime!" He snarled, getting back up as he decided to direct his firing from Military Storm towards Optimus Prime. Realizing this, Military Storm transformed back to his 'bot mode and quickly used himself as a shield to prevent Optimus from taking damage by the powerful blast. **"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!"** The Weapons Specialist yelped. The blast ceased as Military Storm collapsed to the ground, scorching and his back covered in his own energon life force.

"Oh dear, I _missed_," Megatron chuckled darkly, still aiming at Optimus. "But now I've got a _clear_ shot at you Optimus, any last words?"

"You will not get away with this, Megatron..." The Autobot Leader said grimly. His optics dimmed in a manner of squinting. Megatron began readying another blast but Military Storm, with his last bit of strength, quickly got up and pushed Optimus out of the way, getting hit by the blast once again as he lets out a choked yelp, the wounds were becoming more severe.

**"Military Storm!"** Optimus cried, rushing to his friend's aid as Cyclonus swooped in, cackling, "I got the Mini-Con, I got it, I got it!"

Megatron looked in the direction of Cyclonus before shortly turning to face the two Autobot Leaders. "I've won this time, Prime." He sneered before calling to all his Decepticons. "Retreat!" Warping away back to the base. Demolishor and Cyclonus soon following after, Starscream as well, warping away.

"There'll be a next time, Megatron," Optimus said grimly before bending over Military Storm to assess the damage.

The Decepticons soon arrived back at base, Nightblade could hear the sound of the warping. "Ah, sounds like they're back." The Femme Seeker said, slowly sitting up as she got up from the berth, limping on over towards a stool slowly as First Aid followed.

"Nightblade, be careful... Don't overdo yourself...!" The Mini-Con CMO stated worryingly.

"I'm fine," She said, she wanted to know if they'd gotten a Mini-Con. She hoped the answer was yes or Megatron might just go crazy.

As she sat in her stool, Nightblade waited to overhear what the Decepticons will say to each other, while she cannot leave the Med Bay until she's fully recovered, she could at least listen closely on what they say.

"Hah, did you see _that?_ Right from under their olfactory sensors!" she heard Cyclonus cackle.

The Femme Seeker's mood soured as she heard Cyclonus' voice, she hated the helicopter flat out even more. Immediately she turned to face the counter as she worked on a data pad, their footsteps nearing, knowing they'll pass by her Med Bay as she pretended she hadn't heard or noticed them.

"...And your little masquarade of Nightblade appears to have worked brilliantly," Megatron suddenly said. "And none of the Autobots saw through it?"

_'Masquarade... Of me...?'_ Nightblade's antenna flickered as she listened in on this conversation while not daring to move or stop what she's doing.

"Hmm, Sunblade did," Starscream said quietly. "She knew I wasn't her sister... So I was forced to take her down."

Megatron raised an optic brow. "How was Sunblade able to know it was not Nightblade but you...?" He asked carefully.

Nightblade immediately blushed upon hearing that Starscream was masquarading as her. _'Wh-Wha...? Starscream was... Manipulating the Autobots in my... Absence...?'_ She wondered how would he be able to do so without being seen...? Especially the fact his colours would give him away as he wouldn't camouflage in the dark. As far as she knew, no one would be able to blend that well in the darkness like she can. She had not expected Starscream of all Transformers to be able to perform it so well. She wasn't surprised that Sunblade figured him out rather quickly, it was a twins' natural thing after all that they would tell each other apart.

"They are twins, I've heard twins have a special bond," Starscream said, his tone indicating he was probably shrugging. "She didn't know it was me specifically, only that it wasn't her sister out there."

Megatron wasn't sure what to make of this, he knew that twins and triplets were close, but he had no idea of the bonds they would have in recognizing each other. "Very well. I want you to extract anymore information twins would have from Nightblade in a few joors. It would be best to know everything there is to avoid making any mistakes in the future." The Decepticon Leader said sternly.

"Hey, what did you do with Sunblade?" Cyclonus asked as Starscream nodded to Megatron. "Ooh, did you bring her back here? Can I integrate her?"

Starscream did not answer Cyclonus as he simply headed towards the direction of his quarters, the Seeker needed a break from everything that had happened today. Demolishor shook his head to himself within his processor quietly.

_'Great, sounds like someone will want to know something from me...'_ Nightblade groaned to herself silently, she only hoped that it isn't Cyclonus who will be wanting the information out of her about twins and triplets.

"Hey, you didn't say if she was here?" Cyclonus whined as Starscream threw over his shoulder. "She's not, get over it."

_'Ugh, if I heard Cyclonus go on and on again about Sunblade, I'm going to __**purge**__ my tanks...'_ She whispered to herself and First Aid before standing up. "First Aid, I think I'll head on over to the rec room to get a cube, I'm a little peckish since I haven't had any for the past few joors." Nightblade said.

"Alright but be careful," He advised. "I'm going to clean up here."

She nodded as she waved to First Aid as she slowly left. Nightblade had to take her time here and there, small short breaks in case she felt a bit of pain here and there. Eventually, she's made it into the rec room where she slowly walked over towards the Energon Cube dispenser, getting herself a healthy regular cube as she sat in one of the other tables for now despite not her usual favourite spot which is far off in the opposite direction. She seemed to now be staring off into space, thinking as she felt disappointed that the Mini-Con hunt was actually in the night, the feeling within her ached, longing to be shrouded in the shadows of the night skies itself.

_'Please Primus,'_ She thought to herself, _'When I'm well again, make the next Mini-Con hunt at night...'_

Nightblade wasn't sure how long had she been in the rec room for until when the sounds of footsteps had snapped her back into reality, nearly knocking her cube, which is almost finished. _'Huh? How long have I been here...?'_ She dared not bother who had waltz inside, in case it might be Cyclonus as she looked at her cube.

"Nightblade?"

She jumped and looked up to see Starscream standing there.

"Y-Yes...? I hated being cooped up in the Med Bay for too long... I get too anxious..." She said before looking away, unsure what else she could say, hoping the red and white Seeker doesn't take her response a lame excuse, or something.

"Right," He said, sitting down opposite her with a cube. "Did you know we got the Mini-Con?"

"I did... Overhear all of you chatting upon return... But I couldn't make clear of it very much excecpt for Cyclonus' annoying whines... I think..." Nightblade responded, feeling a bit hesitant until she spoke again. "I overheard Megatron said you... _Masquaraded_ as me...?"

"Yes," He said, sounding a little embarressed. "Megatron was annoyed you couldn't come on the hunt, as you'd be perfect. So he ordered me to pretend to be you as the Autobots would be expecting you to be stalking them."

"What?" Nightblade's optics were now to Starscream, widening. "Today's Mini-Con hunt was in the _night!?_... Frag... I'm much more anxious now to see the night again..." She now looked away, seeming disappointed.

"I'm sorry," He said softly. "But there will surely be another time at night. And then you can really use your skills to the fullest."

For a moment, it was silent, though Nightblade's lips changed to form a small smile, but not looking back at Starscream again. "No, it's alright. I have to admit though I'm pretty impressed you pulled the entire thing off... If it is your first attempt? Whichever answer you'll say, it should make the Autobots much more uneasy when it comes to hunting in the dark... I look forward to adding more fear when I am well enough to hunt."

"It was my first attempt," He chuckled. "But for the most part, it was easy, they were expecting you so much, I barely had to do anything. The only trouble I ran into was with your sister, she almost alerted the Autobots to my trick."

"Ahh... Yes... I forgot to say that twins such as myself and her have a gifted bond only among twins and possibly triplets as well where they can sense one another." Her smile reverting to neutral as she looked at him again. "They're a little more harder to trick when it comes to manipulating them if they have a similar ability in a certain field, such as my field is the darkness. Sunblade if the Mini-Con hunt is during the day, she prefers to hide directly inbetween the sun. Waiting, until the moment comes for her to strike..."

"But... Aside from that, I often wonder if you're here for something else? I believe I could take a wild guess that something's on your processor." She added.

He smiled ruefully and nodded, taking a sip of his cube.

Nightblade slightly raised an optic brow, wondering what seemed to be bothering Starscream as she cautiously and somewhat softly asked. "What bothers you...?" Also responding with a formal manner.

"Well... Megatron wishes to find out more about the twin bond, he has never heard of it before," Starscream explained.

"That... I can find difficult for Megatron to ask such a thing... But, well... I suppose if he wishes it then... Where do I start..." Nightblade lost herself in thoughts for a short moment, then she began to start explaining all that she knew.

Starscream listened patiently, he knew a little about the subject but was amazed by the details Nightblade told him.

"I'm afraid that's all I know... I never really notice much about it." Nightblade finished as she shrugged.

"It's enough," He assured her.

She nodded then stood from her seat. "I better head back to my Med Bay before First Aid starts to worry, I promised him I wouldn't overdo myself. We'll talk or perhaps train together later if you want." Nightblade said as she bid her farewells, slightly limping away, she wasn't in heavy pain as she used to be but some parts of her injuries were still recovering, some of which she still can't walk correctly since most of those parts were also crippled in the damage done by Cyclonus.

It was still hard to believe Starscream had successfully fooled the Autobots into thinking he was her. She wondered briefly what became of Sunblade, she was still alive obviously but was she still out there in the wilderness?

_'Hm... She's learning a lot from Military Storm anyways... Theres nothing I can do... I wouldn't want to anger Megatron by trying to do anything...'_ Shrugging to herself in her processor as she returned to the Med Bay. "I'm back, First Aid, I'm sorry if I have spent too long in the rec room, I just had a lot on my processor." She said.

"I'm just glad you're back," he said with a sigh of relief.

"Luckily I didn't run into that annoying helicopter, he must be killing time by recharging again." Nightblade said as First Aid beckoned her to come closer so he could check up on her status, luckily the healing rate is still continuing regularly. "I can't wait to see the night skies again, it calls... Or what I think it does call." She chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, you're healing good," He said with a nod. "But don't rush into it, you've still got a little bit to go."

Nightblade nodded quietly. "I wonder if theres anything to review..." Standing up again carefully, she looked around for a few data pads to keep herself occupied.

"You could try that one," First Aid suggested, gesturing at a data pad.

She went over to retrieve the data pad, as she looked at what it contained, it was surprisingly a section of a few known facts and things that she had not surprisingly reviewed... How could've she missed this one she wondered.

"Any good?" First Aid questioned and she nodded, very interested.

_**...**_

Military Storm had just returned to the base with Sunblade, she had already been freed of the binds that Starscream had put upon her a while ago as the Weapons Specialist himself however wasn't a very happy Mech.

"Whoever the slag did _**this**_ to Sunblade, they will pay..." He dangerously growled, balling a hand into a fist as Sunblade flinched, backing up from her caretaker a bit.

"Uhh, it was Starscream..." She responded

Just like that, Military Storm exploded, firing a shot onto the ground as he stomped off out of the warp room, fuming.

She winced, he was really mad, even angrier than she was herself at what happened. That Starscream had better watch himself in the next battle. But why hadn't Nightblade been there, it would have been perfect. Why the elaborate masquarade?

"Just _why_ was Starscream mimicking my sister...? Nobody can copy her exact moves but for herself only... This is so strange..." Sunblade stressed slightly, trying to figure out why.

She knew her sister would never willingly allow _that_ and why would anyone else want to do that, her sister was in her element at night.

_'I know! Maybe Optimus might know something, he knows the Decepticons better than anyone else!'_ Sunblade then raced off to the Command Center first in case Optimus might be there.

"Optimus!" She cried as he turned to face her with concern. "Sunblade, are you alright?"

Screeching to a halt, she faced Optimus after recovering from her somewhat sprint. "I have a question to ask." Sunblade asked.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked, a little bemused. She didn't seem bothered by what had happened to her.

"I want to ask you something, about that one Seeker, Starscream..." Sunblade paused for a moment to think, then said: "Does Starscream manipulate his enemies in the darkness like Nightblade does...?" Raising an optic brow, her faceplate had confusion shown all over.

"Not that I know of," Optimus said, shaking his head. "He is an exception warrior, skilled in the air and ground with a wide range of weapons but I've never heard of him stalking anyone like that."

Sunblade was dumbfounded, something was really strange. If Starscream somehow knew how to manipulate his prey in the same manner as Nightblade did... Unless...

"Hmm... I'll need to see if Nightblade shows up next time... Twins like Nightblade and I have a special bond where we can sense each other nearby, it's the reason why I could not sense my older sister anywhere during that hunt.." She pointed out.

"Have you any idea why she did not show up?" Optimus questioned. "Megatron always takes advantage of his solider's ability, it does not make sense that he did not use Nightblade."

Sadly, Sunblade shook her head. "No... Unless something did happen to her or if the Decepticons probably did something to cripple her or something... I can't sense her because something seems to be blocking our abilities to sense where we are. But I do know she's nearby on this planet."

"If she weren't on this planet, I would be unable to sense her." Sunblade quickly added.

"Hmm," Optimus said thoughtfully. "This planet does have a small moon, it is possible the Decepticons are holed up there."

"Hmm... I suppose you're right..." Pausing before she spoke again. "Optimus, mind if I go out for a little flight? I haven't flown freely in a while, only when we had to go rescue a Mini-Con. Pleeeeeeeeeease?" Her tone turning cutsy as she mentioned being unable to fly freely.

"You aren't injured?" He questioned and when she shook her head, nodded. "Alright but be careful."

"Thank you, Optimus." She responded with a formal tone, smiling as she took her leave.

Meanwhile, Military Storm was in the rec room, he had already downed nearly his fourth High-grade Energon cube as his entire upper body collided with the table he sat at. "Ugh... Sheekurs... *Hic!* Why hed-doo that to Shuunnballde- *Hic!*... Grrr... I'll shhoowww emmmm...! He ish not puddin' his hannddsss on hurrr... *Hic!*

"Sir?" Hot Shot exclaimed in shock as he entered the Rec Room and saw the Commander.

"Huuuuhhhh...?" Military Storm looked over towards Hot Shot, his visor was turned off so his vision was completely clouded, unable to make what he's seeing. "Who're youuuu agaaaaiiinnnn..- ? *Hic!* The Weapons Specialist asked, immediately the young Mech could recognize that Military Storm couldn't see so clearly with his visor turned off.

"Uh... Hot Shot sir," The young Mech said uncertainly.

"Ahhh yessshhhh... *Hic!* Hot Shooottttt... Whaddya doin' heerrrreeee, shholdierrr...?" He sluggishly responded.

"I uh... I just wanted a cube sir," Hot Shot said nervously before adding. "But if you want some peace, I can just go."

"Ohhh noooo... Ish perfectly faaiiinnneeee, Shooollldierrrr... *Hic!* I'll juuusssst go..." Military Storm got up as he sluggishly left, almost looking like he's near about to collapse while muttering loudly about how he wanted to tear Starscream limb from limb for gagging Sunblade.

"Sir, are you okay?" Hot Shot had to ask. "I dunno if you'll make it very far..."

"Yeessssss...- *Hic!* Unngh... I'll be fiiiinnne-" Suddenly, just like that, Military Storm collapsed heavily to the ground, snoring loudly that it could be heard across the corridor.

"I can see that," Hot Shot said ruefully before comming his leader. "Optimus, Military Storm over energized again."

**/Again...?/** Optimus questioned, he knew very well Military Storm wouldn't over energize more than once a yorn or so or if a personal special party were to come up but was confused as to why his old friend had over energized again.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why although he was saying something about Starscream."

**/Starscream? Strange... I'll be on my way./** The comm link was cut, and just a few breems later, Optimus had arrived where Hot Shot and Military Storm were. "Let's get him to the Med Bay." He said.

"Alright," Hot Shot said with a grimace as he helped his leader to hoist Military Storm up and drag him to the Med Bay.

Red Alert was experimenting on a few new things until when he heard Optimus and Hot Shot enter with Military Storm over their shoulders. Shocked, he asked "Sir? What happened with Commander Military Storm?" He asked, gesturing them to help the Weapons Specialist onto the medical berth again.

"He over energized," Optimus said gravely. "See what you can do for him, I'm not sure how many he had."

Red Alert immediately got to work, his mood seemed to sour as he figured out. "Hmm... From the amount within his system... It appears he's nearly had about four or five cubes..." He responded grimly, but irritation was clear in his tone. "Has anything happened to cause Military Storm to over energize?" He asked.

"I believe he's upset over Sunblade's treatment by Starscream," Optimus explained. "But he can't keep doing this, she wants to be treated like a soldier and that means, she will have accidents."

"Hmmm... I'll have to keep a close observation on him for a few cycles, especially during Mini-Con hunts..." Red Alert said grimly. "I don't like to do this but I must as I do not want him to damage himself over incidents that Sunblade experiences, an old war veteran should not break down like this..."

"I think he really cares for her," Hot Shot piped up. "Like she was his Sparkling or something."

"As I recall..." Optimus began. "Military Storm has known Nightblade and Sunblade since they were small sparklings and has helped taken care of them whenever their creators were too busy handling with their personal affairs of the noble family as far as he's told me. Because he's been with the Sun and Moon family for eons, he's grown close to them as if he sees them as his little sisters. He could've grown a strong family bond with them."

"That would explain it," Red Alert said with a nod. "But this is why it's a bad thing for family members to fight together, they fall apart or act rashly if their loved on is in danger."

"Hmm... But we can't keep Sunblade locked up in the base. Seekers are known to get extremely antsy for being cooped up." Optimus pointed out, shaking his head. "We should try to find a solution to work with more easily so that this way Military Storm won't become heavily under pressure... I would not want my own soldiers, especially a close friend to become in this condition during a Mini-Con hunt or simply in general..."

The other two nodded, it was such a shame to see a soldier like Military Storm lose himself in drink. They only hoped they could do something that wouldn't invovle seperating the two almost family members.

Military Storm groaned as he onlined his optics. "Nnngh... Where am I...?"

"The Med Bay," Red Alert said dryly.

"Again...?" With a heavy sigh, he slowly sat up, but Red Alert only pushed him back into laying down, at first protesting but eventually gave up, he didn't want to upset Optimus. "Fine, fine..."

"Military Storm," Optimus began rather sternly. "You cannot keep doing this to yourself."

"It's all my fault that Sunblade and Nightblade were to be put into those stasis lock pods... I was going to have them live with me elsewhere away from the war but..." A fist coming down on the side of the medical berth. "I _failed_... I've lost Nightblade, and I fear pretty soon I would _also_ lose Sunblade to the Decepticons, too... I fear I may have been failing all this time in taking care and raising both of them..."

"You haven't failed," Optimus said firmly. "You did what you thought was best at the time, fate conspired against you to place Nightblade in Megatron's hands. But Sunblade is a good Femme and she will _**not**_ disappoint you."

"They _both_ equally mean a lot to me... Even if Nightblade had brought harm to me... They're both like my little sisters... Forgive this old Mech, I've been _very_ protective of them and I have lost myself... I'll try _not_ to let this happen again. Forgive me, my friends..." The Triple Changer said softly. "I'll try to focus strongly during the next Mini-Con hunts."

"That's all I ask, old friend," Optimus said gently.


	12. Chapter 12

_Mediziner's Notes: One of the scenes here makes me giggle, and also inspired one of the mini drabbles MissCHSparkles wrote... You guys know which one it is? XDDDD_

_Enjoy!_

-

"Apologies, sir." Military Storm replied, weakily saluting to Optimus.

"Come to one of us if you feel down," Optimus advised. "I know it's a struggle to see Sunblade in dangerous situations but over energizing won't help. Especially if the 'Cons were to attack immediately after a hunt."

Immediately the old Mech winced, feeling defeated as he let his arm go limp. "Yes, sir... I will keep that in mind, sir."

Optimus nodded, giving Military Storm's shoulder a squeeze before leaving.

"You will need to remain here for a short time longer I'm afraid, Military Storm. I'll have to perform a couple check ups before I'll let you go." Red Alert said sternly, heading to the cupboards to search for the appropriate items.

"Alright," Military Storm said, feeling like a chastised rookie.

While Military Storm is being tended to, Sunblade had arrived inside, shocked to see her caretaker on the medical berth. "Military Storm? What are you doing on the medical berth...?" She asked curiously, her partner Ticker sat quietly on her shoulder.

"I, ah... Uh," He stammered, feeling ever worse. "It's nothing Sunblade."

Sunblade tilted her head to the side, confused but decided not to ask. Now, her attention turning to Red Alert. "Red Alert, have you seen Smokescreen? I can't seem to find him anywhere..."

"No, I'm afraid I haven't," He replied, filing up a vial. "He might be recharging."

"Oh... Alright... I'll be outside for a short flight, then." Sunblade formally excuses herself as she takes her leave.

With a heavy sigh, the Triple Changer cursed to himself, he remembered that he was supposed to go on a flight alongside Sunblade.

But he was in no condition to go anywhere, thanks to his own self loathing. Damn it all, he swore he would not get intoxicated again for the entire Earth campaign. Sunblade needed him, he could no afford weakness.

Sunblade stepped out of the base, it appeared to be in the afternoon but it was enough for her to get some sun. She took to the skies and transformed while Ticker automatically attached himself to the belly of her alt form.

"Ticker... Is it possible that I... I could do something like my sister did...? Strangely, that one time when her weapons had changed after she called her Mini-Con to... Powerlinkx?" She questioned softly.

"Of course, I'm your partner now," he told her. "Just command me to powerlinx with you."

She nodded, she couldn't wait until the next action where she gets a chance to encounter Nightblade in battle and powerlinkx. "What did you often liked doing back on Cybertron? It looks like many of you have a certain talent you were all created with by nature."

"I was an entertainer," He said shyly. "Along with some others, we performed with bigger transformers to bring joy to others."

"Really!? I'm similar too! I hated seeing one so sad and down... I always wanted to make sure everyone's at their best. I guess that's why my creators called me Sunblade." Sunblade replied with a few soft giggles. "I think everyone looks their best with a smile!"

"They do," He agreed with a tingling laugh.

Their chat continued for a long while until when it was already sunset, Sunblade decided to retire back into the base before it got too dark for her to be unable to see. Once they were on land, she transformed back to her 'bot mode. "I think I should ask Red Alert or maybe Hot Shot or Smokescreen if they could make me a visor for the darkness, I cannot see a thing at all when it's dark... Just like my sister, Nightblade cannot see in the daytime." She told Ticker as she sets him gently on her shoulder, now in the direction of heading to the Med Bay, deciding to speak with Red Alert first.

"Sounds like a plan," He said gravely. "What is she like, this sister of yours? I don't believe I've met her."

"I'm afraid you have not met her yet... She looks exactly like me, except a more... 'Dark' version you could say... Unlike me who's a mix of oranges, yellow-orange and red-oranges, Nightblade has two mixes of dark purples, and blacks. She's the more relaxed and quiet type." Sunblade said.

"Doesn't she like to have fun?"

"She was a more... Distant 'bot... When we were Femlings, she was picked on a lot by the other 'bots because of her reddish-orange optic colours... I had many friends but they often didn't like me much when I wanted her to be in the many games we had played... Because of the many painful things she got than I did, she grew to be more solitude Femme." Sighing sadly as Sunblade reached the Med Bay. Military Storm wasn't present as he had already gone out.

"Red Alert? I have something to ask... Can you make visors...?" Sunblade shyly asked. "It might be best if I got one so I can see better during the Mini-Con hunts if it's dark out..." She added.

"Hmm, I'm sure I can come up with something," He said with a nod. "Let me scan your optics first."

Nodding, Sunblade got up onto a medical berth, sitting down as she waits patiently for Red Alert's response while he scans her optics.

"Yes, I can see why you need one," He said thoughtfully. "This may take me a cycle or two I'm afraid but I should be able to construct a visor."

Sunblade only smiled softly. "It's alright, Red Alert. Thank you very much." Her tone had mixed with formality. "My vision had been like this since my sparking, unable to see clearly in the darkness or during the night as to Nightblade being unable to see in bright light or during the day." She slowly scoots off of the medical berth. "I'll be leaving now. I think I'll recharge..." She added, taking her leave.

"Do you want me to leave you in peace?" Ticker questioned.

Sunblade thought for a moment before asking. "You have a place where you can sleep...? If not, I'm sure I could come up with making a berth for you. I'm good at building things."

"I'd like that," He said shyly. "I don't like to be on my own."

With a smile, she nodded as she gathered the necessary materials for building a Mini-Con sized berth, Ticker had drawn out the size she needs to shape the berth so that it would be Mini-Con sized. It took Sunblade a few breems to finish creating the berth as she finished installing it. "Phew, there... Why don't you try it now, Ticker?" Sunblade offered with a giggle.

He carefully climbed onto it and laid himself down, testing how stable it was. After a while, he smiled and said. "It feels great."

With a grin, Sunblade nodded as she puts away the tools and stepped out shortly to recycle the metal or 'extras'. As she returned, immediately dropping to her berth as she yawned. "It's been a long day... I'm worn out, good night Ticker..." Slowly, the Seeker fell into recharge.

"Good night, Sunblade," He said softly before turning on his side.

_**...**_

Nightblade had finally recovered to her full peak and was now training on her own while the other Mechs were either training with a few of their available equipment or were just simply elsewhere working or just having some R&R. The Femme Seeker felt so alive to be able to finally fully function and do much more.

She was eager for another hunt and praying that it would be a nighttime one. Then she could soar under the moon and stars, soaking up the glorious coolness of a night sky. That's why she was training hard, so that Megatron would have to take her along.

She was deep in a trance, as if she were in a real fight, slashing and thrusting her daggers about, her eager of Mini-Con hunting was just simply overwhelming for her as if she were a beast, caged and eager to be set free to wreck havoc. Sharply, she swung around and thrusted one of her daggers forward slightly sideways, snapping out of reality as she heard Demolishor fall on his aft, surprised. "_H-Hey!_ Nightblade, be careful!" The Anti-Aircraft Tank stammered.

Immediately, she let her weapons drop and form back into her Stabilizers. "Forgive me, Demolishor. I was lost in my thoughts while training." She emotionlessly responded as the Mech got back up to his feet, reminding her that it's time he trained her how to better make use of blaster weapons.

"Thank you," She said with a slight bow as he made sure not to stand too close, a little leary after her trance like state. He gruffly asked if she had a blaster and she brought it forth from sub-space.

"Hmm... Alright, lets get started then." He stated, the two heading off towards the illusional drones, he reprogrammed them a tad bit so that they were simple targets, he would save the 'real fight' illusion for when he feels she's up to the task. "We'll start with some simple targets, they'll begin to move and more will appear as you advance. Learn the enemy's patterns before firing the shot." He said.

Grateful for his help, she concentrate on the task at hand, firing off shots as the targets advanced.

From his observing, he seemed pleased enough that she hasn't lost much of her touch with using a blaster after a few earth weeks of being out of commission thanks to Cyclonus' damage. Finally, standing up as he makes the call that she's done enough for today, turning off the drones. "You did well, just don't forget what I've told you and what you've learned." Demolishor gruffly stated as he walked off to do his own business.

"Thank you, Demolishor." She formally responded. Now left with nothing else to do, she walked towards the base, returning to her Med Bay. She was surprised to find Leader-1 speaking with First Aid, telling him that it was Megatron's orders that all Mini-Cons have a blaster to at least offer a bit of defense and help their partners.

"Orders are orders, First Aid. Complain to Megatron if you have to, but I will not be accepting no for an answer." Leader-1 dangerously stated.

"Leader-1... For the last time, I'm a CMO, not a fighter... I have NO experience in fighting like the others do..." First Aid said, grumbling. He seemed to be near his last circuit breakdown.

"And what will you do if you get _separated_ from your partner and an Autobot tries to capture you?" Leader-1 said harshly. "You'll be taken prisoner or forced to become one of them if you can't defend yourself."

"Leader-1? What are you doing here?" Nightblade raised an optic brow as she caught the attention of both Mini-Cons. Immediately, Leader-1 leaped towards her as the Femme Seeker had caught him with quick reflexes. Slowly, she raised Megatron's Mini-Con to her optic level as Leader-1 seemed to be in an angry mood to a point where he would let his entire rage on Nightblade. He truly had most of his personalities similar to Megatron's.

"You better get your partner training on how to defend himself, young lady... Or there _will_ be consequences to report to Lord Megatron. You don't want that, would you, Nightblade?" The Mini-Con snarled as Nightblade flinched slightly.

"No, I would not," She said evenly. "I will talk to my partner and we will sort something out."

"Do it soon, Lord Megatron has _very_ little patience for those who aren't trained to at least defend themselves..." Leader-1 growled, leaping from her hand to the medical berth, to the counters and sliding down the small ladder, dashing out of the Med Bay.

She stared at his depature before turning to First Aid and asking. "Are you arlight?"

First Aid heavily sighed, glad that Leader-1 had finally left. "Yes... Leader-1 just _cannot_ see that I have no skill in fighting, let alone using a blaster." Dropping the weapon onto the desk in his workspace. "I specialize heavily in the medical area but not in fighting... Oh what will I do?..."

"I can teach you," Nightblade offered. "I'd rather you didn't have to fight but Megatron will expect it, since we're a team. And Leader-1's right, if we got separated, the Autobots would try and take you."

"I suppose you're right... I just hope I can learn fast enough in case Megatron might be wondering how my training has been doing..." First Aid picked up the blaster as he puts it away in his sub-space pocket. "I dare _not_ be separated from your side, either!"

She nodded, hating to put him through this. "You'll be fine, as long as you can wield that blaster."

Nodding, he sets most of his stuff away for later, going through a few data pads and separating them into two stacks before turning around then looking up at Nightblade again. "Do you perhaps have some time to spare to start training me...?" He asked softly. "I think... I want to start trying, now for a little while."

"I have time," She assured him with a smile.

Gently, Nightblade picked up her partner as she placed him on her shoulder as she took her leave from the Med Bay, returning to the training grounds. Demolishor had already gone inside though Cyclonus, Starscream and Megatron were present. Starscream was training with his weapon, Cyclonus going ballistic on the illusional drones while Megatron seemed to be standing somewhere staring off towards the Earth again, lost in thoughts of when the next Mini-Con will awaken.

"Lets see... What can we do first..." Nightblade said, thinking as she sets First Aid down carefully.

"How about a single stationary target to get you started?" She suggested, hoping that wasn't too slow for Megatron whose attention could turn to them.

First Aid nodded, summoning his blaster out of sub-space as he readies it, waiting for Nightblade to set the target for him.

Nightblade got to work on setting up a few simple static targets for first Aid, she had used the ones that were currently not being used. "Alright, that should do it..." Backing up to give First Aid some space as she stood from behind near him, instructing as best as she could to the best of her abilities.

He did his best to concentrate but it was clear he didn't like what he was doing. He focused a little too long on certain targets, his medical training wanting him to be very precise with his hits, a little too precise...

"Nightblade!" Megatron suddenly called. "What is wrong with your Mini-Con? He's hitting those targets too slow."

Immediately, Nightblade flinched, stiffening like a stone before slowly turning around. "Uhh, he's just started training...! It will take him some time..." She tried to explain, hiding the nervousness and fear in her tone.

"I-It appears not all Mini-Cons are capable of fighting naturally... Some have their own... Abilities and developments, sir." She added.

"Well, he'd best learn to fight and _quickly_," Megatron said in his quiet tone. "Only _warriors_ will survive this campaign, Nightblade."

"Yes sir..." She said in defeat, trying to hide the disappointment on her faceplate, she really did not want to pressure First Aid, but what could she do? The others would find her ridiculous or too soft to be a Decepticon and she would not want to be possibly terminated if they think so.

_'F-First Aid...? I think Megatron would have me to be harsh... What will I do...? I truly and honestly have no intention of bringing any harm to you... I have to admit, right now I am very frightened...'_ She said to him with worry through the powerlinkx bond.

_'Do what you must,'_ He replied quietly. _'I know you do not truly mean it, just please Megatron.'_

_'Very well... P-Please do understand I do not mean either of these things I'm going to start saying... I'm so sorry...'_

Clearing her vocal processor, she started snapping at First Aid, telling him he needs to hit the targets faster, despite she's slightly wincing everytime she snapped at him with her emotionless tone turning cold slowly.

He simply nodded and obeyed, trying to hit the targets at a much faster rate.

Leader-1 observed carefully from Megatron's shoulder, First Aid was slowly indeed improving but knowing that he needs to improve more faster otherwise he would be easily taken by the Autobots. He often wondered what would Nightblade and First Aid be talking about through their Powerlinkx bond... Somehow he could tell from Nightblade's slight wincing, this made him know that something seemed... Out of place... But what?

"Sir, is she still injured?" He questioned, wondering if she was suffering from the aches in her wounds

"I don't believe so, it has been a few cycles since the incident. Seeing from how Nightblade stepped out here into the Training Area a few short breems ago, I have not noticed any changes to her behaviour or movements..." Megatron responded, not bothering to turn to look at Nightblade. A few astroseconds of silence until just a slight tad bit, he looked towards his Mini-Con. "Are you inquiring perhaps about something you find unacceptable about Nightblade, Leader-1?" He added.

"Well sir," Leader-1 said, a little unsure how to explain. "It's just that she keeps flinching as though in pain and I wondered if she'd returned too early to training."

"If you say as it seems, why don't you go see for yourself? I don't seem to notice anything unusual from her." The Decepticon Leader turning just a bit to look at his soldiers training, he could notice indeed Nightblade wincing and stiffening, why would it be? He wasn't too concerned about it as he turned to look at Earth again.

"Very well Megatron," Leader-1 said, leaving his master and heading over to Nightblade and First Aid.

"You're not hitting the targets enough...!" Nightblade wincing again, she couldn't take it anymore, her spark was aching heavily from all these harsh things she's been spatting at First Aid.

"What is the matter!?" A voice suddenly barked out and she jumped to see Leader-1 standing there.

Immediately in a straightened posture, she spoke. "Nothing, Leader-1. What troubles you, if I may ask?" She responds, instinctively in her formal emotionless tone.

"You're continuously _flinching_," He stated flatly.

"Flinching...? Nonsense, I don't see a reason why you should ask me of this... Forgive me, I'm only confused..." Nightblade replied, her tone unchanged.

"Alright," He said. "Continue training and I'll monitor you. If there isn't a problem, then I'll leave."

With a nod, she said: "No problems at all, I'll resume training with First Aid, you can take your leave if you wish." Facing First Aid again, her partner continued training as she resumed what she's doing.

He watched her closely, waiting for her to wince or flinch again. Sure enough, when she barked out a curt order to her Mini-Con, she winced, her expression screwed up before relaxing into a neutral one again.

_'...What a weird Femme.'_ Leader-1 muttered to himself in his processor as he shook his head before he spoke up again. "You're flinching _again_... Something is indeed wrong with you." His tone blunt.

"I... It's nothing," she tried to say.

"Speak the truth, otherwise I will report to Megatron about your petty lies." The Mini-Con stated, hoping to make her submit. He clearly was not leaving until she gave in.

"Fine," She said. "I'm still suffering from a processor defrag that First Aid initated after my... Accident. It's giving me a pounding helm ache."

Leader-1 gave a long look before he finally decided to return to Megatron without a further word, Nightblade wondered why had he not respond, could he be planning to tell Megatron she would be possibly lying? She hoped not as First Aid had turned her attention to him.

"Nightblade, why don't you train? I'm going to take a short break and let my blaster cool off, it's overheating." The CMO Mini-Con said, his blaster was clearly smoking due to the overheat.

With a nod, Nightblade willed her daggers as she took a spot where there is plenty of room, beginning her training in deep focus.

"Well?" Megatron questioned as Leader-1 returned.

"She claims she's suffering from a prolonged defrag," Leader-1 reported.

Megatron hadn't said a thing, though Leader-1 had noticed that Blackout hadn't been training much, only watching his partner, Demolishor.

"Sir, permission to train Blackout? He's not doing a thing." He asked.

"Granted," Megatron replied, rather adsentmidedly.

With that, Leader-1 ran off towards the direction of Demolishor and Blackout. Demolishor had just ceased fire, needing to cool down his fingers. His attention turned to Leader-1 who seemed to be staring up at him with what he could describe an unamused expression.

"Demolishor, why have you not trained Blackout? He needs to train unless you're planning to let him _fall_ into Autobot hands." He pointed out firmly.

With a frown, Demolishor replied. "He's observing my style of fighting."

"He needs to train soon, it's Megatron's orders earlier that all Mini-Cons are to recieve training with a blaster at least. Do not forget and you too as well, Blackout." Leader-1 looked over towards Blackout, who was simply sitting on a metal box shaped object near the blaster racks.

"Very well, I'll begin teaching him," Demolishor said, still frowning.

Leader-1 next ran up to Blackout as he gave him a blaster that he took out of sub-space. "Your blaster." He simply said.

"Thank you," Blackout said, taking said blaster.

The Mini-Con watched as Blackout scooted off of the metal box and went over to Demolishor, who had called him over to begin training as he observed the two for a short time before going off elsewhere to train on a couple targets with his blaster and sometimes in his alt mode.

Nightblade sliced through a few targets while trying to maintain her speed, she had screwed up a few times where sometimes her daggers didn't cleanly slice all of the targets fully, good thing there was a standard holographic program which only displayed regular targets instead of illusional autobots as targets.

_'I feel like I'm lacking something... But what? I'm not cleanly slicing all of the targets fully...'_ She thought to herself, pressing a button to reset the targets.

"I hope Megatron doesn't see, I don't want him punishing me."

Carefully looking, Megatron was just about heading back inside the base, possibly had enough of staring at Earth as she felt relaxed once he was inside and out of her sight. _'Aside from that... I haven't seen that idiot helicopter come out to train like the rest of us... Oh well, whatever.'_ She started to dash towards the targets again, attempting to slice them all cleanly.

After a few joors, Nightblade decided to call it enough for a while, First Aid was eager to leave the training area as he also had enough. The two headed on over to the rec room for a nice cube, they really needed to refuel.

"I'm sorry for earlier," she apologized, still feeling guility.

"You did what you had to do... You would not want to get on Megatron's bad side and I also wished for you not to as well because I was training too slowly..." First Aid responded, placing his hands on one of her fingers as if he were to comfort her. Deep down, he wished he could hug her if he were Transformer sized.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" she asked, hoping the answer was no.

First Aid nodded, smiling softly. "You have not. I know very well you would not do such a thing even if you were forced to. It's better than you recieving a nasty beating from Megatron."

She shivered, she hoped that never happened. What she'd gotten from Cyclonus was bad enough... Megatron was strong enough to rip off Military Storm's limbs...

She relaxed, now in the rec room as she got a cube for both herself and First Aid. Nightblade then went to her favourite spot in the nice damp darkness. Gently, she sets First Aid down on the table with his cube as she sat down, sipping her cube silently.

Idly, Nightblade swirled the liquid around in the cube, half-finished, seemed to be lost in her thoughts. She hadn't notice that First Aid seemed to be struggling to drink the liquid from the transformer sized cube she accidentally gave him until when she heard a splash, he had fallen partially in the cube. Immediately, she tried to cease the urge to burst into laughter as she carefully plucks him out of his cube, now covered in the Energon.

"Are you alright?" She asked, unable to stop herself laughing.

First Aid spluttered, wiping the Energon from his faceplate. "Yes, I'm okay." His tone had a mixture of embarrassment due to hearing his partner laugh, but in a way he seemed happy that she's laughing, he hadn't seen her laugh this freely before and knew that one of her traits was having a strong sense of humour.

She giggled before lifting him up and licking a glob of energon from his back.

_**"N-N-N-Nightblade!?"**_ He stiffened as he felt his partner lick his back, shuddering. "Wh-What are you _doing_?" His tone seeming to splutter again but also fluster up. Nightblade giggling at this as she gently sets him down.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist, you're like a little Energon treat," She said with another giggle. "Anyway, we shouldn't waste Energon."

"Y-Yes... Right, of course." His shuddering slowly ceasing. "Well, you did absentmindedly pick up another Energon Cube the size of a regular Transformer instead of a Mini-Con sized cube... I had trouble drinking the rest of the cube..." He pointed out.

"Yes, I remember now," She said, still chuckling.

"Just a moment." She said, getting up and heading on over to the dispenser, getting a Mini-Con sized cube, she seemed to still be smiling yet holding in a giggle. She returned with the tiny cube as she slowly held her hand near First Aid so he could pick up the cube from her. "Here, I'm sorry about the cube size." She said softly.

"It's alright, not the first time that's happened," He said with a slight sigh.

Nightblade's expression immediately changed and ruefully looked away. "Forgive me... I shouldn't have laughed..." She sat back down once First Aid had taken the small cube from her hand.

"It was nice hearing you laugh," First Aid hastened to assure her. "It wasn't a bad thing, you naturally forgot. Besides, I once accidently got my partner, also a CMO a Mini-Con sized cube of High-Grade, he wasn't amused."

Her optics flickered a few times in a manner of blinking, she then spoke. "You had a formal partner before... Back on Cybertron?" Nightblade asked.

"I did," He admitted.

"Oh... You must miss them, especially being their partner..." Immediately her mood dropped, a heavy feeling of regret washing over her. "I..." The Femme Seeker wasn't sure what to say, but she could think that the mysterious CMO who was First Aid's formal partner... He... Or She... Must possibly heavily miss First Aid.

"They offlined," First Aid Aid said quietly, looking away.

Softly gasping, she looked at First Aid again, and like that she couldn't hold in her energon tears. Shadow cast over her optics as she softly wrapped her hand around him softly. "I'm sorry..." She whispered to him, her voice was soft as a whisper and soothing. "I'm so sorry, I hadn't known..."

"You couldn't know," He whispered softly.

Carefully, she scooped up her partner and brought First Aid to her faceplate. With her other hand, she softly had it around First Aid, hugging him. "I know I may not be much but... I just do hope that together, we can overcome anything. And that I'm willing to learn and become a fine Chief Medical Officer, ...Someday."

"I know you can," He said in a somewhat choked voice.

"I'm willing to learn, if you can teach me as you are a CMO, yourself." She replied, smiling softly as she wiped away most of her energon tears after carefully setting First Aid down. However, hearing footsteps she had to quickly clear her faceplate entirely, not wanting to look 'weak' in front of the others as she pretends to mind her own business as she resumes her cube.

First Aid also turned away to compose himself, weakness would be looked down upon.

The sounds of the footsteps revealed to be Demolishor's as he had just entered. He hadn't gone for a cube but seeing slightly that the rec room had been empty, or at least to him it looked empty, he knew that he would love a nice break from hearing it all, his quarters was near Cyclonus' and the helicopter was being loud again, possibly from downing his personal stash of High-Grade.

"Hmph, that hack of a helicopter gets on my nerves so much..." The Anti-Aircraft Tank grumbled to himself, unaware of Nightblade's presence. "I'd show him a thing or two about when someone's trying to recharge..."

Nightblade chuckled and he jumped, spinning around to finally see her there.

"I've been wondering where has that idiot been all morning, wasting himself away over energizing it seems. Oh well, long as he backs off I suppose." Her optics seeming to faintly glow despite the areas she was in isn't exactly the darkest spot. in the base.

"Hmm, yeah," He said, a little unnerved by her glowing optics.

"I wonder if he's wandering about... I suddenly have the urge to... How do I put it... Play with my prey." She grinned, her fanged grin and her glowing optics made her expression look like a deadly malicious grin as if she had the equivilant look to offline someone.

Demolishor shrugged.

"He'll end up doing something stupid," He mumbled, grabing a cube.

"Oh, that wouldn't be a problem... I'll just take my leave." Her emotionless tone sounded rather mischevious, the tone indicated she's really going to 'play with her prey'. Demolishor watched as she left the rec room with First Aid, who was running after her. Whenever Nightblade was in a mood for preying on someone, she would tend to forget when she's got someone along with her.

Cyclonus had just left his quarters, his motherboard was aching heavily from over energizing but he knew that he remembered he had to check something in a specific room. Grumbling, along the way he hadn't noticed the sounds of 'hissing' or the sounds sinister snickering, he was deeply focused on retrieving something he'd need later. Turning into the room and before he got inside, Nightblade had jumped right at him as he let out an echoing screeching scream which echoed throughout the entire base, awakening anyone who had been recharging.

**"Grrrrrr... Nightblade, you ****_stupid_**** Femme!"** Cyclonus angrily barked as he tried to find her in the darkness, but couldn't find her anywhere. **"Damn you and your little trick to the pit into blending in so well, when I find you, you're going to ****_regret_**** it!"** The helicopter angrily marched away, completely forgetting he was supposed to get what he needed.

Once out of earshot, Nightblade was laughing so hard she fell to the floor, that was the loudest scream she'd ever gotten on a victim and she sure bet that everyone within the base had heard his screeching scream. "Haha, teaches him for injuring me!" She said through her fits of snickers and giggles."

"It certainly does," First Aid agreed with a small smile.

"Come, let us return to the Med Bay." She said, snickering as she stood up, then knelt down, holding out her hand to which First Aid immediately climbed into her hand. Gently setting her partner onto her shoulder, Nightblade made her way back to the Med Bay, but not with however before she could get there, quickly hiding in the darker spots of the corridor as she overhears what seemed to be Cyclonus and Starscream arguing. Had she made Cyclonus' scream awaken him from possible recharge...? Quietly, she listened while her antenna twitched very slightly.

"It was that damn Femme!" Cyclonus was protesting. "She snuck up on me."

"Did you have to shriek so **_loudly!?_**" Starscream snapped back. "Primus, you sounded like a Femme Sparkling."

Cyclonus spluttered, somewhat a bit dumbfounded but it clearly showed he was getting even more angrier. "I did _nothing!_ She just came out of nowhere and nearly gave me a _sparkattack!_ I don't see why you're seeming to shield her all the time." The Helicopter responded, crossing his arms. "I can't see why you defend that worthless weak Femme who does nothing but goes around in the dark trying to scare the sparks out of whomever she comes across. _**Bah!**_" The Helicopter stomped away, not bothering to hear whatever Starscream has to say, he was clearly already more angry after that short argument. Once Cyclonus had gone around a corner, Nightblade herself pretended she had not heard all what happened and just casually walked on towards the Med Bay.

"Afternoon, Starscream." She said to him as she passed by.

He merely grunted in response, obviously still in a bad mood.

Upon hearing his 'response', she jumped in startle and started running off silently inside the Med Bay. While indeed she secretly somewhat has an interest in the red and white Seeker, at the same time she was also afraid of him, mainly whenever he was angry.

Once inside, she gently sets First Aid down next to his workspace as she summons a data pad from sub-space and began working on it, it contained some information about becoming a CMO, First Aid had earlier before starting the day had told her to write down a few things to review later on together.

"Why did you leave so fast?" He asked curiously.

"H-Honestly..." She looked away, embarrassed. "I'm afraid of Starscream whenever he's in a bad mood..." She replied, somewhat a bit softly.

"And since I somewhat had no idea..." She guiltly added. "I guess my fun can get the best of me..."

"I'm sure he would not hurt you," First Aid assured her. "Just because he's in a bad mood doesn't mean he'll lash out at you, I think he likes to brood."

"First Aid, he's a Decepticon... I don't know anything about Decepticons nor do I know anything about him personally as along with the others... I'm just only a noble who was locked away from the world and Cybertron's citizens. There could be things I don't know yet about Starscream and the others... I would hate to be lashed at just in case..." She pointed out, shuddering in fear a bit.

"I understand," He sighed, wishing she wasn't so afraid but understanding her caution.

They resumed their work in silence, Nightblade's thoughts were lost in when the next Mini-Con would hopefully be during the night again. To Nightblade herself, she felt as if the night is calling her to come out and hunt.

_**...**_

Currently, Military Storm and Sunblade were having a little flight outside, not flying too far from the base as he struggled to keep up with the young Seeker Femme. "Hehe, easy now Sunblade. I'm not as fast as I was in my younger years and previous body." The Triple Changer chuckled.

"Aww, I think you're just fine," she said with a giggle. "Still as handsome as ever."

"Heh, you really think so, my lady?" He replied with a slight chuckle as he finally caught up with Sunblade, now flying in sync together as they talked.

"Of course, you're one of the most handsome mechs I know," Sunblade added cheekily.

"Thank you." He responded, no trace of his stern soldier attitude as he simply spoke casually to Sunblade. A secret of his that he never revealed to anyone but his two favourite Femmes. If it were possible, he'd show Sunblade how happy he was under his alt mode. Eventually, the two simply cruised over the skies, overlooking a beautiful sunset. "I've never seen a sunset as beautiful as _this_ for so many eons... I've only seen it this beautiful when I was a young Mechling..." He idly spoke.

"Really, on Cybertron?" She questioned and he chuckled, mentally shaking his head.

"It's a shame such beauty gets destroyed by war and hatred..." The Triple Changer began idly. "It's like one day... It's a beautiful and busy day in Cybertron and then the next day, it's all a mess... Screams of _Terror_... Blazing Fires dancing and leaving trails, burning whatever is in their path... Then I start hearing tales of a planet sized Transformer, the supposed Chaos Bringer, Unicron... But he doesn't exist, no Transformer alive has ever seen such a large being any bigger than a planet. Yet many these days have seemed to gone crazy perhaps..." Heavily sighing, the two still in sync with their flight patterns, banked upside down. He hadn't paid attention that Sunblade had decided to do this for fun and she was snickering at how silly he looked when upside down.

"Hmm, what's so funny?" He questioned.

Sunblade tried her very hardest to hold in her urge to laugh so hard, it was worsening when Military Storm had not yet recognized that they were both upside down.

"Sunblade?" He asked again before suddenly realizing what the joke was.

If only it showed, she had the most biggest grin on her face as she bursts into laughter.

"You looked so funny!" She exclaimed, her laughter like music.

"Heh, how about this one?" He chuckled. Immediately and gently, Military Storm bumped his wing with hers in a force just enough that they were both barrel rolled right side up, which caught the young Femme Seeker by surprise.

"Eee!" she squealed before laughing again.

They spent their time messing with each other in the air, continuing to bump each others' wings or chase one another around playfully, until when Military Storm's comm link flared to life.

**/Optimus Prime to Military Storm, are you and Sunblade there, old friend?/** The Autobot Leader said.

"Go ahead, Optimus sir." Military Storm replied.

**/We've just detected another Mini-Con and we need both of you back at base./** Optimus said.

"We're on our way." Replying once again before cutting the comm. link, now mentally looking in Sunblade's direction, telling her it's time to head back to base.

"Aww," She groaned, she'd been enjoying herself.

"I promise you we shall spend more time together again as a family after the Mini-Con hunt, provided neither of us become too heavily injured." He said before adding. "Come, now my lady." Descending towards the base.

"Alright," She sighed, at least they could rescue another Mini-Con. And perhaps find out just why her sister had been absent at the last hunt.

As they made it back inside and into the Command Center, Optimus was looking at a visual of the location the Mini-Con had awakened from. it seemed to be located in the ocean strangely underwater, it was dark.

"I can't see a thing... And the visual seems blurred." Military Storm pointed out, unaware that the 'blurred visual' is caused by the water.

"This isn't going to be easy," Optimus acknowledged.

"I agree... Oh! Which reminds me." Sunblade turned to look at Red Alert. "Have you finished with the visor yet?" She formally asked the CMO.

"I have but it's not tested," he apologized. "While I'm confident it'll work fine, there is a chance it might fail."

"Oh, it's no problem..." She replied.

The Kids soon dashed inside, seeing the sight, knowing that it is at the bottom of the ocean. "Whoa, it's in the ocean!?" Carlos exclaimed.

"It sure is?" Hot Shot whistled. "Who'd have thought it?"

"The Ocean...?" Sunblade looked at the children confused, she hadn't known what an 'ocean' is due to the lack of knowledge she knows about Earth unfortunately.

"You never seen an ocean amiga?" Carlos questioned.

"Cybertron never had any oceans before." Sunblade replied, shaking her head before adding. "Earth is the first foreign planet I've visited, too."

"Wow, really!?" He exclaimed, amazed at this.

"Cybertron is not an organic planet like Earth or any of the other planets similar to this one. The entire surface is made of metal." Military Storm said next before adding. "Not a drop of water or a small piece of life such as plants are within Cybertron itself."

"I couldn't imagine that," Alexis gasped. "A whole world of metal..."

Optimus Prime gathered everyone's attention again, reminding them that there is a Mini-Con to save.

"Oh, I'm sorry Optimus..." Sunblade replied in surprise. Meanwhile, the kids were asking Optimus if they could come with them.

"Can we come, pleeeeeeeeease Optimus?" Carlos begged, Rad also joining in.

"We won't cause any problems, we can help look for the Mini-con," Rad said.

Optimus thought for a moment before saying. "I'm not sure, the Mini-Con is deep below the surface and I'm not sure if humans can even breathe underwater...?"

"No," Alexis admitted. "But we can still help."

Optimus wasn't sure what to do, he knew very well that the Decepticons could possibly target him if he were to carry the kids around and damage him to a point where he would spring a leak. How could he make this work? How could he tell his human friends?

With a sigh, he sadly replied. "I'm sorry kids, I feel it is unsafe to bring you along underwater, if Megatron or any of the Decepticons target any of us that carry you around, we worry that we may end up drowning you three. We can provide visuals whenever we can, however, if that helps."

Their faces fell with disapointment.

"I'm sorry..." His voice filled with sorrow as he made his way to the Warp room where his teammates were waiting. Giving each other space, they all transformed into their alternate modes as the kids watched from the door as they one by one warped as Optimus gave the command to launch.

They were soon found underwater, Hot Shot tried to speed on ahead but the water had slown him down, transforming, he groaned. "Hhh... I can't even run in this." Hot Shot grimly said, he felt his movements were much slower under the water.

"The Decepticons may possibly be close, I'll need everyone to keep a sharp optic out for any signs of them." Optimus stated, momentarily observing around before adding. "From our current position, there doesn't seem to be much cover, lets get a jumpstart before we're found." As everyone acknowledged, they turned on their alt mode's lights for better sight as they pressed on forward.

Sunblade was nervous, would she manage underwater? While she'd really enjoyed herself that cycle at the beach, could she really move and fight in this ocean?

"Do not worry, Sunblade. I promise I will protect you." Military Storm said as he drove right by her side, he had to convert to his tank mode as he was previously in his cargo plane mode. Unfortunately, his tank form had no sorts of lights but for one small one on the front right rear next to the tank mode's turret.

"Thanks," She said, before suddenly saying. "If Nightblade comes with them... She'll be able to see in the dark."

"Indeed... We must be extra careful..." The Triple Changer replied grimly. "I don't know if the Decepticons' visions are limited in the dark but I have a high doubt that for Megatron, it would not be a problem for him..." He added.

"Yeah," She said with a shiver. She really did not want to meet Megatron under the water, or frankly, meet him anywhere.

_**...**_

"Aww," Cyclonus complained as they headed for the shore. "I can't believe that Mini-Con's stuck under water. How am I supposed to shoot those Autobots?"

"Don't look at me, I don't know." Demolishor gruffly shrugged before adding. "I'm not s-sure if our blasters will work under the water..."

"They will work fine," Megatron said sharply. "And even if they don't, that means the Autobots won't either. So we shall have to engage in a little hand to hand combat... I trust you can all handle that?"

They all acknowledged.

Nightblade was the last one into the water, seeming glad that it was slowly getting more darker and darker the deeper they went. The urge to play with her prey was aching at her systems, secretly grinning to herself. However, because of the water, their movements were getting slown down.

It was as though they were all moving in slow motion, quick speed seemed impossible. Megatron simply barreled through, his single mindedness and power propelling him forward as the others followed.

The weight of the water was becoming a little too tiring for Nightblade to catch up, she was slowly gaining more distance from the Mechs. Out of wonder and curiosity, she transformed into her jet mode, only to crash back down to the bottom of the ocean floor with a rumbling thud as her mode was made for flying in the air, not maneuvering in the water. _'This is embarrassing...'_ She thought to herself.

She tried to activate her engines, hoping that she could maneuver a little like she did in the air. They slowly started and she began to move but along the sea bed floor.

_'Maybe you should switch back, Nightblade... You look like you're humiliating yourself... Your alt mode is only for the air, not underwater.'_ First Aid said worriedly through the powerlinkx bond.

_'You're... You're probably right,'_ She gasped from the link before transforming, shivering at the feel of water all around her.

Nightblade knew that she would possibly be in trouble if she strayed too far off from the other 'Cons. desparately, she tried to run to catch up to them before Megatron or any of the other Decepticons noticed she had lagged behind. _'This is bad...!'_ She screamed to herself thoughtfully, feeling fear coursing through her circuits.

_'This is not what I've signed up for... This water makes it impossible to fly or let alone move around more quickly... I highly doubt I'll be able to play with my prey...'_ She said softly to First Aid, finally caught up with the other 'Cons.

_'Another time,'_ He reassured her. _'At least there is darkness here.'_

She gave a slight nod, then looked over at Megatron, usual emotionless tone. "What do you see, sir?"

"There appears to be a structure up ahead," he said with a frown. "Strange... Humans cannot live underwater and yet this appears to have been made by them."

Turning to look over towards the structure, thanks to her strong vision in the darkness, she gave herself some thoughts until returning her direction to Megatron again. "Shall First Aid and I scan for any signs of humans? Our scanners have more wider range and are more strong in detail." She asked.

"Go ahead," He said with a strange nod, the water causing the affect.

Nightblade and First Aid were silent for a few short moments as they scanned the environment. They stopped and then First Aid spoke first, as he had more better scanning range than Nightblade. "No human life force, but I did pick up lifeforce similar to ours, the Autobots are here."

"Of course," Muttered Megatron. "Very well, we shall proceed and as soon as those dratted Autobots are in sight, attack."

They all acknowledged.

"Go!" Megatron ordered and they all surged forwards as best they could. This would probably be their most difficult battle, for none held the advantage in this strange alien environment.

Nightblade kept to the shadows, while she isn't happy that she could not take to the air, she seemed satisfied enough that it's at least dark. _'I hope blasters don't work here at least... I won't be able to evade or at least find well enough cover... But I have a feeling melee weapons won't really work, due to the water slowing us down, it can slow the swing and power of the weapons too...'_ She spoke again to First Aid.

_'You're probably right,'_ he said. _'It's either blasters or hand to hand, I don't think swords will be any good.'_

_'Yeah...'_ She kept near Demolishor but not too close, observing carefully, she revealed a fanged grin, seeing how timid and uneasy Sunblade is. _'This should be very fun... Very very fun...'_ Nightblade thought to herself.

Slowly, she looked in the direction of Cyclonus, seeming eager to fire just about almost any moment at the Autobots, though surprised he seemed to somewhat hesitate, possibly due to the fact because he likes Sunblade so much, he doesn't want to risk injuring her severely or something... Either way, she waited as if she were in position, prepared for whatever's going to come at them or if her side started the ambush.

"Now!" Megatron commanded and they surged forwards, firing away.

All at once, their weapons flared to life, showering the Autobots with all they've got. Immediately, the Autobots themselves heard the shots and tried to find any cover they could possibly find.

_'Looks like I should try to deal some damage from within the shadows.'_ Nightblade kept to the rocky terrain where it was most shrouded in darkness, making her way silently towards the Autobots, maneuvering through the terrain. _'Ahh there's one... Getting closer... Just a little closer...'_ She thought to herself, she probably had the most gleeful fanged grin she's ever had, her urge and eagerness was gnawing at her systems.

"Enjoying yourself?" First Aid couldn't help but chuckle, feeling her glee.

She dared not say a word but nodded, in case she might alert her target, whom is Red Alert.

"Ahh!" Red Alert yelled as she fired at him, scorching his arm which he clutched in pain.

Immediately, she moved to a different location silently, hoping she doesn't step in anything rough such as some rocks or other sorts which would cause a bit of noise, the soft sea bed seemed soft enough to muffle her footsteps but the rocks and other terrain would definitely give her away.

_'Be careful!'_ First Aid warned, she was starting to stray over to where Optimus Prime was.

She halted right in her tracks, noticing Optimus as she quickly distanced herself from him, unsure how good his vision would be but then without thinking, she bumped into a familiar Mech, Military Storm. _'Oh slag...!'_ She attempted to move far enough before she could be possibly grabbed and pinned down.

"Did one of them hurt you?" He asked earnestly, real concern in his optics.

Again, not another word was said but she began to distance herself more, which instinctively caused the Triple Changer to repel and surprisingly grab her by the wrist.

"L-Let go of me...!" She hissed, unable to free herself from his strong grip. "Don't concern yourself with me because I'm a **_Decepticon_** now...!"

He flinched but still said. "You're still the Femme I practically _raised_ since Sparklinghood and I'll _never_ stop caring for you, Nightblade."

"Then..." Nightblade stopped struggling, looking away. "Where _were_ you...? I was hoping that I would see you again the next time I awaken but... No... I found the _Decepticons_ that woke me up instead..."

"I'm sorry," He said, shame entering his optics. "I shouldn't have left you two alone, I should have come sooner."


	13. Chapter 13

_Mediziner's Notes: A little surprise in this one kinda._ _And yes, First Aid is one of the Mini-Con Chief Medical Officers, so he's teaching Nightblade to better her skills as a Medical Officer. :)_ _I should have said this before..._

_Enjoy!_

-

Before Nightblade could say anything, they heard Sunblade's frightened shriek slightly faint from within the sounds of the firing blasters. Immediately, Military Storm let go and commanded her sternly to stay put where she is while he went to go to Sunblade's aid.

After they had gained distance, Nightblade frowned, apologizing to him within her processor as she 'vanished' into the darkness.

"Get away from me!" Sunblade exclaimed as Megatron loomed over her.

Her fear only worsened as the Decepticon Leader slowly approached her, he was the only Decepticon that could truly bring the fear out of her, until...

"Megatron! Get away from Sunblade!" Military Storm dangerously growled, charging towards the Decepticon Leader.

"What's the matter, Military Storm?" Megatron sneered. "Don't want to lose the other Femme?"

**"You...!"** He dangerously growled. As Military Storm charged in, attempting to land a punch, Megatron only scoffed as he grabbed the Triple Changer's fist in a strong reflex, swinging him powerfully to the side and then threw off a strong powerful punch to the Mech's face with his free hand. Military Storm grunted as he was sent backwards to the ground.

Getting back up, Military Storm charged again, attempting to land a few punches but kept missing or his punches were blocked each time.

"Underwater or above, your equally _useless._" Megatron sneered. "Face it, you are an outdated model that belongs on the scrap heap."

"**Never!** I will keep fighting if I have to!" Military Storm spun about, attempting to land a powerful kick despite the water resisting much of the force.

Sunblade knew that this was her cue to get away while Megatron was distracted by her caretaker despite she didn't want to leave him all alone but it was better than getting captured by the Decepticons.

She quickly headed in the direction of the strange underwater human building, maybe she could do more from there.

She hadn't known that she was being followed by none other than Nightblade from afar, remaining to keep to the shadows.

_'Where are you going, Sunblade...'_ She thought to herself, maneuvering away from the battlefield as she continued to tail her sister.

"I really hate this volume of water," Sunblade grumbled as she tried to force herself faster through the heavy liquid but it wasn't working very well.

"I could see why the others were struggling so hard to move in this." Ticker replied, but then he somewhat flinched. "I sense another of my kind near, it isn't the one we're rescuing but it is definitely not Sparkplug! I can't see them but they are very close..." He alerted.

She gasped, it could only be a Decepticons Mini-Con.

"Your Mini-Con is correct..." She began hearing Nightblade's voice, seeming to come from all over. "Where were you going now, Sunblade...? I can see how terrified you must be of fighting... Just like you have been before we were locked away in stasis pods..." Adding with a chuckle.

Sunblade spun around, trying to stand in front of where Nightblade's voice is coming from, but it seemed impossible, could she be moving around too fast? "C-Come out and f-fight!" She squeaked out, she hated the dark more than ever.

"Don't like the _**dark**_, sister?" Came the voice as she squinted in the darkness.

"Hhh... That's **it**!" She willed her two-handed sword and spoke. "Ticker, Powerlinkx!" Surprisingly, Ticker responded without a word, transforming into his hummer alt mode as he attached himself to her upper arm just below her pauldron as the blade transformed, becoming a double sharp edged two handed sword which violently glowed a yellow orange colour like the sun, the blade itself was also scorching hot, which meant she could add a little extra damage as she heard Nightblade shriek and shield her optics, willing her visor to activate but was also revealed from the veils of the darkness.

"Whoaa... So _**THIS**_ is Powerlinkx!" Sunblade's optics were sparkling, completely distracted by how beautiful her weapon glowed.

"How do you like the _**light**_, sister?" she taunted, surging forward after Nightblade.

Nightblade snarled as she willed her daggers, growling. "First Aid, Powerlinkx!" First Aid transformed into his Ambulance alt mode as he attaches himself to his partner as Nightblade's weapons transformed into swords, violently glowing a purplish colour. "I won't hold back!" She bellowed, also surging forward after Sunblade as their weapons clashed.

"Neither will I!" Sunblade declared as they began to fight.

The two of them ended up both scratched as they fought, Nightblade was also singed at the same time due to Sunblade's weapon being so dangerously hot, glad that her weapons were uneffected everytime they collided with Sunblade's as they slowly grew exhausted and exhausted. Soft mists of their Energon life force were all over around them.

They didn't notice Military Storm stagger away from Megatron who was now engaging Optimus and looking in their direction. His Spark sank as he watched the two sisters, two parts of the same Spark fight like cyber wolves, slashing and snarling at each other.

Moments later, unable to bear seeing them fighting anymore, he staggered over towards them as he called out. **"Nightblade, Sunblade!"** His voice in agony, the pain in his spark swelling with each passing second.

"Stop this!" He ordered, hoping he could get them to cease this madness.

No answer, but his optics had widened as they began charging towards each other after gaining distance. "Stop this! Don't kill yourself, Silverfang!" His voice echoed with heavier agony and suddenly, the two Femme Seekers were starting to violently glow a silvery colour, which also attracted the attention of the others. Nightblade and Sunblade finally ceased their attacks as they looked at each other.

"Wh... What is _this!?_ What's going on!?" Nightblade demanded, looking at herself.

"I'm glowing _too!?_" Sunblade exclaimed in confusion.

Then, just like that, it caused both their powerlinkx to disengage as the two Femme Seekers suddenly dropped, unconscious.

"Sliverfang...!" Military Storm couldn't help but gasp as he rushed over to the twins, trying to cradle both to his chest.

Both sides cease firing, wondering where did that glow come from? It certainly was not the glowing of a Mini-Con as they were blinded by the light.

"What is wrong?" First Aid cried, trying to scan Nightblade and work out what was wrong with her. When the glowing light had appeared, both Mini-Cons had suddenly been disengaged from their partners but without any kind of command.

"How am I supposed to know!?" Ticker snapped.

The glowing eventually ceased and faded, they could see their partners both unconscious, their weapons back to stabilizers and wings again.

"What is going on!?" Megatron demended. "What did you Autobots do to _my_ soldier!?"

"Neither of us did anything, Megatron." Optimus stated. "Sunblade is also in the same state as well."

"Oh really?" Megatron sneered. "How do I know your not trying to kidnap Nightblade?"

"They belong to _neither_ the Autobots or the Decepticons, Megatron. They were Neutrals to begin with." Military Storm replied grimly, more of a protective tone as he turned to face them after gently setting them down so that the Mini-Con he assumed is Nightblade's to examine them. "They had no insignia of either faction..." He added.

"But they do _now_," Megatron interupted. "Nightblade has sworn herself to the Decepticon side and I assume Sunblade has done the same to the Autobots. Whether you like it or not, these twins are now on opposite sides and I will not allow Nightblade to leave."

"Even so, I'm the _**only**_ Mech who knows the twins than anyone else here." He replied sternly, crossing his arms. "I know what that silver light is about but I will reveal no such things to you Decepticons."

"Is that so...?" Megatron said in a dangerous voice. "We'll see about that."

With that, the factions erupted back into their fight, Megatron had also ordered if given the chance to retrieve Nightblade from Military Storm.

Immediately, Military Storm with strong instinct readied his turret again to his arm, doing his best to keep the 'Cons away from his two Femmes. "I won't let you 'Cons get near either of them and I won't back down!" He shouted angrily.

"Why don't you keep that Nightblade and give me Sunblade?" Cyclonus suggested with a cackle.

"That's a _**Negative!**_" The Triple Changer snarled, firing from his barrel at the helicopter.

Military Storm was heavily focused on Cyclonus, he seemed extremely enraged that Cyclonus has a heavy interest in Sunblade. "Stay... Still...!" He growled, trying to land a direct hit.

"Hah, no way old timer!" Cyclonus cackled as he circled the older bot.

The water made it much more difficult for Military Storm to turn around as he continued trying to land a hit on Cyclonus. He hadn't notice that both the twins were coming through as his back was to them. Quickly, after realizing what's going on, they both separated from each other, weapons drawn as their Mini-Con partners ran to them.

"It's only you and I, Sunblade... I won't let you have that Mini-Con!" Nightblade bellowed.

"That Mini-Con is not yours or the Decepticons'!" Sunblade snapped back as in perfect sync, they ran for the largest tower of the structure, a possibility the Mini-Con might be inside somewhere.

Military Storm heard their bicker and turned, seeing them run off. "Nightblade, Sunblade! Come ba- **Arrgh!**" A few shots hit his back as Cyclonus cackled, saying: "Where do you think you're going?"

"Hhh... Stay out of this!" Military Storm snarled, he was not going to lose this opportunity to unite the sisters.

The helicopter only grinned, firing his blasters followed by his wild cackling again.

Meanwhile, Nightblade and Sunblade were still running towards the largest structure, continuing to bicker at one another and attempt to get ahead of the other, they noticed an extremely faint glow.

"The Mini-Con!" They both exclaimed, perfectly in sync then glared daggers at one another.

"You leave that cute Mini-Con alone," Sunblade said hotly. "Those brutes you call teammates will destroy it."

"They're far too valuable to be destroyed, little sister." She replied before demanding venomously. "That light earlier- Surely you, yourself know what that was about... Military Storm must've told you... Answer!"

"Well, he didn't," Sunblade lied, no way she was telling her sister.

Nightblade dangerously snarled, fangs revealing as they both entered the room, as they ascended up the stairs, strangely it had an air pocket? The room inside seemed to be slightly cracked but it surprisingly had not much damage. They grounded to a halt in the center, both gaining distance from one another. "Surely you lie, little sister. I can't tell what you are thinking but-"

She was cut off as her comm. link came to life.

**/Nightblade, report./** Megatron commanded. He certainly did not sound too pleased.

"I'm alright, sir. I'm attempting to retrieve the Mini-Con after I deal with Sunblade..." She replied, her optics still on Sunblade, who had just about to ready her weapon.

**/Then deal with her and be done with it,/ **Megatron commanded.

"Yes, sir." The comm. link was soon cut as Nightblade willed her daggers, turning to Sunblade. "Just you and me, little sister... We duel until one of us can no longer fight back!" She hissed, twirling her weapons backwards and shifts to a combat stance.

"I won't let you get that Mini-Con!" Sunblade snapped, her wings combining together to form her two-handed weapon as she grips the hilt firmly with both hands, taking also on a combat stance. "But, can you go against my weapon with those little itsy bitsy swords?"

"Daggers, Sunblade, they're _**daggers!**_" Nightblade venomously barked as she charged forward, Sunblade doing the same.

With a heavy clang, the weapons collided. It caused a shock wave which seemed to sent dust flying viciously about and the Mini-Cons to stagger and fall on their afts.

"Oof...! What powerful force...!" First Aid exclaimed, getting back up though he had forgotten about Ticker, who engaged him in a hand to hand fight after they got back up.

The metal creaked and groaned, pressing the blades together viciously.

"That Mini-Con will be _mine_, Sunblade..." Nightblade grinned maliciously, her fangs revealing as Sunblade tried her best not to show fear.

"N-Not your Mini-Con... I won't fail... The... Autobots... _Not_ even... Military Storm!" With a powerful push, she powerfully swung her weapon at Nightblade, which caused her to recoil and break her defense as Sunblade targeted her sister's entire shoulder and wing. Shrieking madly, Nightblade used this painful chance to swipe a few times at her torso, causing her to yelp out in pain as well before both of them got back, energon life force oozing from their injuries.

"No... I will not... Let this happen...!" Sunblade gasped, the injuries were so painful, thrusting her two handed sword into the ground to support herself. Nightblade only chuckled as she spat. "That's for severing my wing, sister..." Approaching as her optics seemed to glow violently.

Sunblade had not said a thing. However, she slowly got back up despite using her own weapon as support. A painful angry look on her faceplate showed she was not backing down, she wanted to prove to Military Storm that she could also be a soldier like everyone else. Grinning, she willed her weapon back to her wings and transformed, flying in the direction of the Mini-Con glow despite her injuries as Ticker noticed this, quickly getting away from First Aid and immediately attaching himself to her.

"Hey...! Grr..." Willing her daggers back to her stabilizers, Nightblade also transformed, First Aid quickly getting back up and attaching himself to his partner. Gunning her thrusters, she sped on after Sunblade, the two dodging obstacles such as pillars and other sorts like the statues, fountains, and other decorative obstacles. "You will not get away...!"

"No! Get away from me!" Sunblade bellowed, trying to fly away from her sister as fast as she could.

_'Not a chance...'_ Nightblade flared her machine gun blasters to life.

Sunblade herself dodged as best as she could, barrel rolling and flying around the obstacles, but however her wing struck one of the pillars as she spun about wildly, crashing back to the ground as Nightblade herself also had struck one of the obstacles, that being a broken bit of the pillar she failed to dodge. Both of them forced themselves to transform back to their 'bot modes as they rolled about painfully until they stopped.

As they got back up, the twins could find themselves in what seemed to be a royal like room, something similar they have seen in parts of their home back on Cybertron. The Mini-Con was wedged tightly into a pillar above what seemed to be a throne.

Both were severely injured, energon life force continued to pour sluggishly from their wounds. This was their moment, they had to be strong long enough to get that Mini-Con shield.

They both glared at one another but not a word was said, neither was a sound made as First Aid was beginning to heavily worry.

"Hmhmhm... I propose a _challenge_, little sister." Nightblade finally spoke, grinning maliciously.

"What...?" Sunblade raising an optic brow.

"A challenge... Simple, easy... Oh, you know..." She repeated.

"Just spit it out, jeez... You know I hate guessing games..." Sunblade snapped angrily, crossing her arms slightly.

"A race, whomever grabs that Mini-Con first, walks away with it, no fight back. One simple rule: No powerlinking, no cheating."

Sunblade narrowed her optics, considering the challenge. They had both taken heavy punishment and might not last much longer. And she was fast, there was a chance she could beat her sister.

Nightblade held out her hands in a manner of no intention of drawing their weapons or attacking. She tried to look as serious as possible, would she be able to persuade Sunblade into this little challenge?

"Fine," Sunblade finally said. "I _accept_ your challenge."

With a nod, the two positioned themselves starting from the doorway just enough space apart from each other. Sunblade still had an uneasy feeling about her sister so she kept herself on high alert.

"N-N-Nightblade...! Don't do this, your injuries..!" First Aid exclaimed in heavy worry, Ticker followed the same despite glaring daggers with First Aid for short moments.

"Sunblade, stand down please!" Ticker begged, but no response.

"I have to get that Mini-Con Ticker," Sunblade told him seriously. "We already lost one Mini-Con to the Cons last time, I can't allow another to be lost."

For a few moments, all was silence afterwards, until the two Femme Seekers broke off in a sprint towards the Mini-Con shield.

"Come on Sunblade, you can do it," Called Ticker, jumping up and down as he did so.

First Aid watched with worry, he couldn't bring himself to call out as the twins broke into a sprint. _'Oh dear... This is not going to be good, I just know it...! Nightblade, what are you __**thinking...!?'**_

"Almost there... If I don't collaspe from my injuries..." Sunblade thought with a gasp as she forced her body to run faster.

Once in range, they halted to a stop and with the aid of their thrusters, shot up into the air with a powerful jump, both equally in sync doing so but who would be lucky to grab the Mini-Con stuck in the pillar?

_'I won't lose...! Just need to... Reach...'_ Nightblade thought to herself, gasping as her injuries were becoming much more painful but she had to force herself just a bit longer.

_**"Got it!"**_ They both cried as their hands seized the Mini-Con at exactly the same time.

"I knew it," groaned First Aid.

Once they had seized the Mini-Con, they both descended downwards to land, though they both landed so roughly, the two Seekers had yelped in pain, their bodies could not take anymore of the force they had done to themselves.

"Hmph... A tie..." Nightblade groaned.

"So, who gets it?" Panted Sunblade, her systems screaming in pain.

Before Nightblade could answer, the Mini-Con shield began to glow. The two of them let go as the light got brighter, revealing a Mini-Con who seems to look like he takes on the form of a world war 2 military ambulance. The Mini-Con was startled, falling on it's aft.

"What the-!?" It spoke in startle seeing the two Seekers.

"What... What are you?" gasped Nightblade.

"I am a Mini-Con Medical Officer, the name's Air Raid." The Military Ambulance replied. "Well, I'm one of the Mini-Con Medical Officers, there are few others..." He added, crossing his arms but continuing to keep his distance from the two Femmes.

"Where are the others?" Sunblade said in awe.

"How am I supposed to know? I just woke up, I only remember I was being put in a dormant state back on the ship the Autobots loaded us onto-" Air Raid was cut off upon the sight of Ticker. "Ticker, is that you!?" He ran towards the hummer Mini-Con.

Nightblade's optics widened at this, but then smiled as she turned away. "You win, Sunblade." She whispered emotionlessly as she limped away. "Come, First Aid... We are warping. We will have better luck... Next time..."

"What will we tell Megatron?" First Aid questioned, fearful for his partner.

Listening in on Sunblade reporting to Optimus that she had found the Mini-Con and shortly afterwards, warping away. She then spoke, tone seeming to have a mixture of sadness and another which seemed unreadable. "I will take on whatever punishment Megatron will throw at me, I can just repair myself back up, anyways... This is a war, I can't mess around."

"I don't want to see you hurt... Not again," He said miserably.

"Well, it's how Megatron treats his soldiers... Theres nothing I can do about it and I'm bound to the Decepticons... So even if I fled, they can warp to my location and capture me back to the base. I'd rather not be in the brig." Gently, she scooped up her Mini-Con partner and warped away.

Meanwhile, Sunblade had informed the Autobots that she has grabbed a hold of the Mini-Con shield and that she has already warped back to base.

"Looks like you've lost this round, Megatron," Optimus stated, as he pulled a wounded Hot Shot up.

Demolishor and Cyclonus looked towards their leader, they know that he was going to explode once they got back to the base. They glared at the Autobots silently.

Megatron growled lowly, glaring at the Autobot Leader before suddenly pulling out his blaster.

"Then I'll go away with a consolation prize," he raored, firing it at the nearest Autobot.

Military Storm heard the shot, he was the target. The Triple Changer knew that he was too severely injured to even move quick enough out of the way. _'Oh, slag...!'_

The blast hit his shoulder and he yelled in pain, crumbling to the ocean floor. Megatron laughed before Warping away, along with Demolishor, Starscream and Cyclonus.

Nightblade was waiting patiently for the others to get back, she knew that she shouldn't be around especially when Megatron was in one heck of an ugly mood but she knew that somehow, one of the bots or all at once would end up in the same situation as she did before until Demolishor freed her from the ice.

There was a hum of the Warp gate and then a crash, followed by what sounded like Cyclonus' yelp of pain.

Getting up, Nightblade headed back to the Warp room, finding Cyclonus and the others completely frozen in solid ice, she tried her best to not laugh at all, especially with the pose and position Cyclonus had gotten himself frozen into.

Cyclonus had for some reason, been bending down when Warping and now looked utterly ridiculous, like he was frozen with a tank ache. As much as she wanted to laugh at him, Megatron was glaring at her and somehow able to move his mouth.

"Don't... Just... _Stand_ there..." He growled. "Help us...!"

"Y-Yes sir..." She replied, trying to sound emotionlessly disappointed. She seizes Megatron's weapon, the same one he had used on her back on Siberia. She dropped slightly with a soft yelp as the weapon was pretty heavy but straightened back up, she took a short moment to figure out what settings he had used. Mischievously snickering to herself in her processor, she aimed the blaster at Cyclonus' aft, firing as the Helicopter now thawed out yelped, covering his burnt aft as he hopped about wildly all over the place. Next she thawed out Starscream, then Megatron and finally Demolishor. Cyclonus continued to hop all over the place screaming which made it much more harder for Nightblade to not laugh as she hands Megatron his heavy blaster back.

"It seems warping back underwater is not a good idea," Megatron grumbled, taking the weapon. "And we didn't even get our hands on that Mini-Con."

"Demolishor knew that very well." Nightblade replied, crossing her arms despite her severe injuries as Demolishor acknowledged with a nod, remembering. She spoke again. "Anyone injured from the battle?" She asked everyone.

She glanced at Starscream who appeared to be leaking life force energon slightly but he said.

"It's nothing."

"Nevermind that," Megatron said, he was injured. "Tell me what that strange _glow_ was earlier, Nightblade."

Frowning, Nightblade looked away. "I don't know, sir. I've never experienced such a thing before." Her circuits were telling her that a bad feeling is going to come up soon but she shook her head mentally.

"And what of your sister, would she know?" Questioned Megatron.

"I have a feeling that she does not know either, from early memories, neither of us knew about this light. I don't know about the light, but I could not see a thing until I found myself unconscious and my weapons put away." She replied before adding. "It is possible Military Storm is the only one who knows about this."

"Why ask me of this? I'm sure it's just something useless, anyways. I haven't felt any different since that light, assuming in case you may ask."

"It _still_ has put you out of action," Megatron growled. He consdiered the matter. "That means it could become a problem."

"It is possible... We may have to 'ask' Military Storm what it means," he said slowly. "Whether he wants to tell us or not."

"As I've said, Megatron sir... I was left unchanged after that light. I was able to still fight as you may have possibly seen once I regained consciousness." Nightblade said, shaking her head.

"Yes," He acknowledged. "Still, I believe that taking out Military Storm may be in our best interests, he attempted to spirit you away while you were unconcious Nightblade."

Shrugging, she turned away and said before walking out of the Warp room. "It's better for you and everyone else to not be of _any_ concern about me. Again, I do what I can for the cause and simply just stay out of the way when I'm not needed."

"Hmph, what's _her_ problem?" Cyclonus spat. "Just a moment longer and I would've been able to bring Sunblade to the base..." His tone turning with glee as he began to mention Sunblade's name again. "We should've taken Nightblade out instead of keeping her, 'Medical Officer' or not." He added hotly.

"Don't be stupid," Starscream said. "If we didn't have her, who would have unfrozen us? Besides, she makes a decent Medical officer."

"Says you," Retorted Cyclonus. "What, got a _crush_ on her or something?"

The Seeker had not replied, feeling it was pointless and a waste of time talking with Cyclonus.

Demolishor never understood why would Cyclonus have that deep of an interest into Sunblade, he's never heard of a different type of Aerial transformer fall for other types, let alone a Seeker. Shrugging to himself, he followed Megatron out of the Warp room.

_**...**_

The Autobots eventually had warped back to base, Sunblade was heavily injured more out of the others, noticibly due to her wings were also torn up completely and had holes and tears to a point where they can actually see through them. Optimus Prime had Military Storm on his shoulder, the blast from Megatron's blaster had damaged the Triple Changer heavily to a point where he could not stand up. Red Alert was helping Hot Shot.

"Whoa, you guys are beat up," exclaimed Carlos while Alexis said. "Well done on getting that Mini-Con."

"You guys alright?" Rad asked everyone, he seemed horrified along with his two friends at the sight of Sunblade's wings, that must have _**HURT**_...

"Sure," Hot Shot groaned as he stumbled towards the Med Bay. "Nothing we _can't_ handle..."

"Easy Hot Shot," Red Alert cautioned.

"Let's get everyone into your Med Bay...?" Air Raid spoke to Red Alert, pausing his sentence due to the fact he doesn't know the CMO's name.

"Red Alert." Red Alert replied, nodding.

"Nice to make your acquaintence, as with everyone here, too." The Mini-Con spoke to everyone all around. High Wire, Grindor, and Sureshock approached Air Raid, wanting to talk with him.

"You're a Medic?" High Wire questioned and Air Raid nodded.

"Yeah. Come, let's go to Red Alert's Med Bay, we can talk there more." He said, inviting not only the Street Action Mini-Cons but their human partners too.

They headed in the direction of the Med Bay, Sunblade offered them all a lift.

**"Sooooooooo cute!"** Even in the harshest conditions Sunblade may be in, it's almost as if due to her incredible love of small things, she seemed to know how to brush it off even if the stinging still surged within her damaged wings.

Alexis giggled. "Even in her condition, almost _nothing_ can distract her from looking at Mini-Cons."

"You got that right," Laughed Rad as Sunblade cooed over the Mini-Con that was trying to asses her damage.

Air Raid chuckled. "For someone who's taken severe heavy damage, she's sure one happy lively Seeker. That's good since it tells me that she's possibly recovered pretty quickly before I had a chance to check on her earlier."

They soon arrived in the Med Bay, Air Raid directed Sunblade to set them down by Military Storm, who needed to be checked on while Red Alert was checking on Hot Shot. Sunblade nodded and set them down on the berth Military Storm laid on, she felt her spark tear at the condition her caretaker is in.

"Alright... Let me take a good look at you, big guy." Air Raid said, carefully climbing up onto Military Storm and onto the nose of his alt mode's cockpit to get a better look at his injuries all around.

"Urff, took a bit of damage this time," Military Storm groaned as the Mini-Con carefully looked him over. "Just as well as we found you..."

Nodding, Air Raid slowly slid down off the cockpit. "Alright, I'll begin repairs, forgive me for walking all over you... Since I am a tad bit... I suppose, to you, 'small'." The Mini-Con willed one of his hands to turn into the appropriate medical tool as he set to work.

"Thank you," Military Storm sighed with a groan, a little depressed that he'd been so close to retrieving Nightblade.

"You okay, dude?" Carlos asked. He and the others had walked on over near his pauldron so that the Weapons Specialist can look at them.

"You don't sound too happy..." Alexis pointed out worriedly.

"It's nothing," He sighed. "Merely an old 'bot's lament."

Sunblade looked at her caretaker ruefully, walking over to her side as she held his large hand with both of hers. "I'm glad that the Decepticons didn't take me though, 'Storm. Thank you... I don't know what they want to do with me... I can't stand that crazy helicopter... Whatever his name is..." She said, shivering in fear thinking about what would really happen if she was captured by the Decepticons and taken back to their base.

She had no idea how Decepticons generally treated their prisoners but she was a Femme and she'd been in a base full of Mechs... Who knows what they might do.

"I believe you're referring to Cyclonus, Sunblade." Red Alert spoke up as he finished repairs on Hot Shot. "Come here, I would like to take a look at your wings, please." His tone turned formal as Sunblade nodded, heading on over to an empty berth as she sat down.

"Yes, that's him," She said with a shiver. "What do you know of him?"

Red Alert began repairs on Sunblade's wings, being extra careful not to hit any sensitive spots which might hurt Sunblade severely, knowing Seeker wings are the most sensitive parts than the rest of their bodies, he also had to be careful not to touch them as well.

"Cyclonus... He's a Mech more of speaking with action than words, he's _notorious_ for spraying upon many 'bots alike on the ground below him with his blasters, be it not just Autobots but his own Decepticon teammates as well. He was never interested in anything but fighting, and often loved to sleep whenever he had nothing to do. Even from files containing heavy detailed information on Cyclonus, strangely there was no info on him taking interest in anything else but fighting, in this case, falling in love with someone." He said.

"Great," She grumbled.

"But don't worry, Sunblade." Hot Shot spoke, looking over at her. "All of us will protect you. Like Military Storm, we're not letting the Decepticons getting a hold of you." He smiled.

She smiled back at him, touched by his words. It was typical she was the only one to have ever captured Cyclonus's attention.

Military Storm only smiled, not saying a thing. He felt better at least that he wasn't alone protecting Sunblade from those nasty Decepticons.

**"Arrgh!"** He yelped as Air Raid jumped in startle, he was repairing the wound in the Triple Changer's wing.

"Ah! Sorry, sir!" Air Raid stiffened after backing from Military Storm's wing.

"Nnngh... At ease, soldier. Carry on." The Triple Changer grunted.

Air Raid nodded, resuming with his repairing.

"Boy, it's lucky we got you Air Raid," Hot Shot said with a grin as Optimus handed him a cube of blue medical Energon. "Bet Megatron's kicking himself right now."

Sunblade couldn't help but laugh, even Military Storm who just chuckled.

"Megatron being angry is good enough for me, I hope that one day I can at least damage him enough as my revenge for tearing my arms and leg out." The old Mech sighed before adding. "Never have I fallen in battle before until that humiliating battle he had put me into many yorns ago... Damn powerlinkx of his also hurts almost just as much as getting my limbs torn out."

"That's Megatron for you," Optimus said ruefully. "He is most definitely our most powerful foe to date."

"let's hope there's no one more powerful than him out there," Rad said with a shiver, he couldn't imagine someone more powerful.

"I hope not as well..." The Weapons Specialist replied, he thought for a moment then spoke. "Optimus, sir? If I recall remembering if you don't mind me asking, why haven't you been using your super mode in battle? It would be more wise as that slagger's much more stronger now thanks to his Mini-Con..."

Optimus smiled as he said. "I've been saving that for when we really need it, Megatron will be looking out for it so I haven't used it to annoy him."

"I see." Military Storm smiled as well.

Sunblade curiously looked over to Red Alert, couldn't help but ask formally. "Red Alert, what is Ratchet like...? I've heard that you sometimes speak of him."

Red Alert smiled before saying. "He's the head Autobot Medic for the entire Autobot force... And my mentor."

Sunblade's optics widened. "He taught you all about being a CMO...?"

"He did," Red Alert confirmed. "A tough Mech, he didn't take nonsense from anyone and the best Medic this side of the universe."

She grinned, then curiously asked. "Who else is there besides Ratchet that you know of who's also well known?" Her tone still formal but more sweetly, as if she seems to be really happy and excited to know a lot of new things.

"There's Ironhide," Hot Shot piped up. "He's a weapon specalist and boy, you do not want to get on his bad side."

"Weapons Specialist...?" She turned to look at Military Storm. "Like you, 'Storm!"

"Hehehe, I've known Ironhide for a long time, we never talked but we were in a few of the many wars together before this one." The Triple Changer chuckled.

"Wow, he must be old," Carlos exclaimed before blushing. "Uh... I didn't mean it like _that..._"

"Be as it may, I still have some fighting spirit left in me. Formally I retired but when I've learned that Nightblade and Sunblade had become involved in this war, I had to take up the reins again and fight, despite my unfortune that it's Megatron being the Leader of those Deceptigoons..." He grumbled grimly. "He better _**not**_ lay his filthy hands on Nightblade..." Balling up a hand into a fist.

"I don't believe he will," Optimus said gently. "His passion is for war and fighting, he gets a lot more gratification out of beating us than... Being inappropriate with Nightblade."

Sighing, he relaxed. "If it's what you say, I believe you, Optimus sir." He acknowledged to his old friend.

Air Raid had just leaped up on top of the nose of Military Storm's cockpit. "I'm all done now, Military Storm, sir. Why don't you sit up and see how you're feeling? I've done the best I could for you, just don't overdo yourself." The Mini-Con grinned.

"I'll try not to," Military Storm said with a smile.

After Air Raid got off of Military Storm, the Weapons Specialist slowly sat up, he felt a tad bit sore but was normal. "Mmmh... A tad bit sore but I think I should be fine." He said.

"Excellent," Air Raid stated before jumping over to Hot Shot. "Now, I'll take care of your injuries."

"Alright." Hot Shot replied.

As Optimus watched Military Storm sat up, his optics turned to look at Sunblade for a moment, who was occupied with Red Alert, telling her now about the other Autobots such as Jazz, Prowl, Hound, and various other well known 'bots. Optics now back to his old friend, he asked. "Military Storm, what was that light earlier that emitted from the twins?"

"It's a long long story to it, Optimus Prime..." Military Storm said grimly. "It has something to do with Silverfang... The name of the 'bot I called out back on the battlefield..." He willed his visor to open, revealing his pale dark aqua green optics.

"Who is this Sliverfang?" Optimus asked.

"Silverfang is the name of the Femme Solarflash and Lunarstreak gave to their only surviving sparkling, they had two others, both were Mechlings but however, because all three of them were sparked too early... The little Mechlings had unfortunately been deactivated... Silverfang, the Femling of the three, was the only survivor after cycles or lunar cycles. From as long as I remember, when they were nearly into their first upgrade, a strange light glowed one day when her creators had busy errands to attend to. I couldn't see anything until when the light died, revealing two little Femlings. Nightblade..." He paused, looking at Sunblade. "And Sunblade... Both were Silver like Silverfang but I took them to get a new paint job, giving them the colors of their family names. When they were getting checked up, it became apparent their sparks split, but we kept our mouths shut about it around them... They were too young to understand..."

Military Storm gave himself a short break before continuing. "I've known them all my life, sir. I've often helped raised them, which is why I've been their caretaker for so long and are precious to me like they're truly my real little sisters. However... They don't know about Silverfang or any trace of it... Until that light just a joor ago."

"So they know nothing of this?" Optimus questioned but Military Storm shook his head. "Sunblade knows of it now, I told her a few cycles ago but Nightblade has no idea. But this glow... It's never happened before, not since they were Sliverfang."

"But there are things I can guess." The Triple Changer added before slowly standing. "The first one is that if they did form back into Silverfang... It's possible that Silverfang will not know a single thing about the twins... And most importantly... We have to be very careful they don't kill each other... If eitherfof them extinguished... Say Nightblade... Then Sunblade will also extinguish... Taking Silverfang with them too. Because their sparks are split in half, both offthe halves need to survive."

Optimus grimaced, they were on opposite sides and had already tried to kill one another. Grimly, he said.

"Should we try to capture Nightblade? Even if she will not become an Autobot, she needs to live to ensure Sunblade's survival."

"I've been trying to do that, sir. Those damn Decepticons are the real tricksters alright..." He grumbled, optics flicked for a very short moment before slightly gasping. "Oh no... I can only hope that one Decepticon, Cyclonus doesn't kill Nightblade... Remembering what he said back there, he might be planning to...! Oh, that's it! I think I'll have to try to do a strategy on how to capture Nightblade while she's not with any of the Decepticons! But the problem is... Because Nightblade is a Seeker, it's possible that her fighting partner is often that red and white seeker... Can't remember that one's name..." Military Storm crossed his arms, slightly looking at the ground, in a manner of thinking.

"Starscream," Optimus offered with a slight chuckle. "Yes, he is a skilled warrior and not one for abandoning his comrades."

"Strange, most of the Decepticons would often work alone, they'd rarely team up with another as far as I've read... I've never read about a Decepticon that does not abandon their comrades." The Triple Changer said, raising an optic brow, confused.

"He has a rather... **Honourable** streak," Optimus explained. "Megatron does not like it one bit, let me tell you."

"Ashaming. I never can understand why he would work for Megatron when he could simply go Neutral or defect to the Autobots' side, instead of trying to be often forced to work alone. But I'll never know, I do know that from observing the noble family, Seekers are often used to one another, normal and cone-head alike and often talk with one another. My guess could be that Megatron knew how well Seekers work very well with each other as a Trine, even though the two of them aren't Trinemates. It's possible but gaining trust from another Seeker that isn't part of the family can take many cycles or even lunar cycles." He finished.

Optimus nodded, Military Storm's observations about Seekers were correct.

"I can only hope that the next time we've got an awakened Mini-Con, we will have to plan on capturing Nightblade..." Military Storm sighed grimly. "It may take some time for the sisters to make up once that time does come, but I have confidence that we will be able to get her away from the Decepticons under your leadership, sir." Straightening his posture as he salutes Optimus.

"It would be difficult if Starscream was there but for Sunblade's safety, we must attempt it," Optimus said.

"Mmm, yes..." He said idly, he seemed to now be thinking, until it struck him. "Ah, I believe there is a plan that I can think of, but it will have to work if the other Decepticons aren't nearby. Smokescreen if it's good with his crane, he could grab a hold of Starscream with it while I can then distract him once he's been grounded if he's in the air. Nightblade if possible may not be able to defend herself very well if you and either Hot Shot or Red Alert can pull it off, successfully capturing her and bringing her back to base! ...Of course, it is your orders and your plans, sir."

"It sounds like a good plan," Optimus said with a smile. "And it's one we should implement."

Smiling, he nodded as he willed his visor back on. "Shall we head on over to the rec room for a cube, Optimus Prime, sir? I'm going to get a cube." That's when he immediately panicked as he saw the change in Optimus' faceplate. "A- A _regular_ cube- Of course... Not High-Grade-!"

I'm glad to hear it," chuckled Optimus. "Yes old friend, I'd enjoy that."

Nodding, the two leaders let the Med Bay and towards the rec room for a cube of Energon.

"There's one more I believe, Rodimus. Or well known by most of the others as simply 'Hot Rod'." Red Alert told Sunblade.

The Femme Seeker giggled. "Sounds like an interesting Mech to have such a unique name as Hot Rod. What kind of 'bot is Rodimus?"

"He's the leader of an Autobot group known as the **_Wreckers_**," Hot Shot explained. "He's something of a reckless 'bot but a good commander. Some think that one cycle, he might even be the next Prime."

"The next Prime?" Sunblade inquired, she hadn't known what a Prime is.

"Like what Optimus is," Hot Shot explained. "He's not just our leader, he's the bearer of the Matrix."

"Oh wow, that must be such a strong honour to bear! ...About his cute Mini-Con, Sparkplug... Is he the leader of the Mini-Cons...?" She curiously asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure about that but I think so," Hot Shot said with a nod.

Air Raid then spoke up, looking at the 'bots after leaping up on Hot Shot's knee, having finished his repairs on Hot Shot. "What do you guys know about Military Storm? He sounds like an interesting tough fellow with a strong fighting spirit." He asked.

"He's an old war veteran," Alexis supplied. "He's been in loads of battles."

"Really now? Hmm... I was thinking about talking to the guy about something... Where did he go? I haven't seen him leave while repairing Hot Shot here." Air Raid questioned curiously.

"I believe he and Optimus have gone to the Rec Room to refuel," Red Alert supplied.

"Ah, thank you Red Alert." Before Air Raid could leave, he looked below then back at the CMO again. "...Uh, if alright sir, a little hand down please?" He asked sheepishly.

"Here," Red Alert said, offering a hand to the Mini-Con who jumped on it before lowering him to the ground.

"Thank you!" Leaping off of Red Alert's hand once he was lowered to the ground, the Mini-Con Medical Officer took his leave in search of Military Storm and Optimus Prime.

"Wonder where he's wanting with them?" Rad wondered throughtfully.

"Who knows, that dude's pretty nifty!" Carlos exclaimed as he grinned.

Meanwhile, Optimus and Military Storm were talking about a couple of the Autobots he's known for many eons, in particular mostly Prowl, Hound, Jazz, and a couple others.

"Blaster and Jazz are the best of friends, both sharing their love for music." Optimus Prime chuckled before continuing. "You rarely see them apart from each other when it comes to that topic."

"Yeah, I remember that," Military Storm said with a smile.

"Originally, I was only but a normal Mech, until the wars started kicking around and dangerous riots which involved offlining many innocents... I was nearly offlined until when one of them saved me and got me to safety when I wasn't trained as I am now..." Military Storm paused before continuing. "When I know that there had been a lot I know about weapons, I decided to take to the battlefield, despite Triple Changers were not accepted into the war... I wanted to do my part in return of them saving my life... I wanted to keep many 'bots safe from the violence and riots..."

Air Raid meanwhile made it into the rec room where he found Optimus and Military Storm chatting away. _'Ah good!'_ He thought to himself, running towards the two leaders.

"Military Storm, Optimus Prime sir," he greeted as he made it to their table.

"Ah, you're the one from before, in the Med Bay." Military Storm nodded. "Is there something troubling you?" He asked.

"No, but I do wish to ask you, Military Storm, something... Hopefully if I am not interrupting anything...?" Air Raid looking at both Optimus Prime then Military Storm curiously.

"You're not interrupting, we were merely reminiscing," Optimus assured the Mini-Con. "Ask away."

"Oh, very well then." Nodding to Optimus Prime as Air Raid looked up at Military Storm. "Sir, if I may ask..." Pausing for a moment before clearing his vocal processor. "I wish to be your partner on the battlefield, if you do not yet have a partner...?"

"You do?" Military Storm said in mild surprise. "Why?"

"You, my friend, are someone I see qualified as a fine partner. A warrior with high fighting spirits and good will. A strong sense of honour, I prefer a partner with those kinds of traits, and you are the one I feel I can truly be partnered with." Air Raid responded, grinning.

Military Storm was a little bit startled at this before he smiled.

"If you think I'd make a good partner, then I'll try to live up to that," He said with a laugh, holding out a hand to the Mini-Con.

Air Raid leaped into Military Storm's hand willingly.

The old Mech brought Air Raid up to face level, saying.

"I'm afraid I've never had a mini-Con partner before."

"Really?" Air Raid's optics widened. "I was sure you knew very well about my kind like everyone else. Every single Autobot and Decepticon knows very well of our function..." The Mini-Con not realizing that Military Storm is actually formally a Neutral, not an Autobot or Decepticon.

"I'm formally Neutral," Military Storm said with a chuckle. "I've never belonged to either faction, never been inclined to join either side until now."

"Oh! I may as well explain it all then." Smiling as Air Raid straightened himself up. "You've seen Ticker combine with... I believe the Seeker goes by Sunblade, correct?"

"Yes, I have," Military Storm said with a nod.

"That is called powerlinkx, you simply give me the order to powerlinkx and I will grant you a stronger power you've never had before. In addition, we also gain what we call a _'Powerlinkx Bond'_. Nobody can hear us speak in this bond but for the one who powerlinkx with their partner. We both gain it upon the first time a Transformer and a Mini-Con powerlinkx together." Air Raid explained carefully.

"Incredible," Military Storm murmured before saying gleefully. "I'd stand a good chance against Megatron now."

"Of course, only when you feel it's needed. But be warned, the Powerilnkx is taxing at the same time... It drains your Energon slowly but you regain in the same speed upon disengaging." Air Raid quickly added.

"Sounds good," Military Storm said with a grin. "I don't know how much you know about Megatron but I've got a score to settle with him."

"I have not before, I only know that last time I knew, the Leader of the Decepticons wanted our race for power to rule over Cybertron fully." The Mini-Con Medical Officer shook his head.

Sparkplug appeared from behind Optimus' shoulder and leapt to the table next to Air Raid.

"Ahh, Sparkplug, sir! It's good to see you again!" The two hugged.

"Good to see you Air Raid," Sparkplug said warmly.

"Hmm..." Military Storm began to grow curious of what would the Powerlinkx grant him, though he knows that he should save it for the battle, shaking his head. "So if I may ask, Optimus Prime sir... Why hasn't your best men such as Jazz, Blaster, Prowl, and the others come down here from Cybertron? You've had them in your personal squad for a long time. If I may ask, of course, if you are comfortable with it, what did you see in Red Alert and Hot Shot?" He asked cautiously, unsure how Optimus would feel comfortable with this question.

"I don't have any doubts of course, just simply curious." He quickly added.

"I understand," Optimus said. "Well, one reason is that I need them on Cybertron, I could not leave the planet without some of my best looking after it."

"Mmmh." He nodded. "A very wise choice. I hope they are faring well if you have had from time to time contacted them?" He took a sip of his cube, almost completely empty.

"I have not being able to contact them so far, because of the sheer distance," Optimus said regretfully. "Though I will keep trying. As to why I picked Hot Shot and Red Alert, well, I trust them to be able to handle this kind of mission and they are skilled at what they do."


	14. Chapter 14

_Mediziner's Notes: My god, this one's also a bit embarrassing for me xD... You'll see why as you progress... And some more Family stuff and interactions, wheeeee!_

_Dammit, it's taking me an extremely long time to get all the work done, but I am working as fast as I can to get this story up to date! D: Be patient, fellow watchers!_

_Enjoy!_

-

"Ah... Forgive me, sir..." The old Mech's tone saddened, frowning.

"How about Smokescreen?" He slowly asked. "I wonder what made him come along..."

"He wanted to come along and managed to jump into the Warp Gate," Optimus said with a chuckle.

"We can only hope the Decepticons don't recruit any men from back on Cybertron and outnumber us." Military Storm said, sipping the last bit of Energon left. "If only we had a spy to observe the Decepticons for a short time, that would be interesting to know. _**Air Storm**_, my offlined older brother, had done that before for a long time when I was but a Mechling."

"His information was gratefully recieved even when we were at peace," Optimus said gravely. "He is much missed."

Nodding slowly. "I never knew my brother was that of a great spy and veteran of few wars. Since I was only into very few of my upgrades, but I will try to live on for him, he's the one that inspired me to become a war veteran... I wished that if I could, I would have a few moments to see him and speak with him... But that is sadly _impossible_..." He shook his head, very slightly smiling. "I'm sure he's already proud of what I've been doing so far, now..."

"I just wished he wasn't so obssessed with modifying his body so much when attempting to make himself a Six Changer... That was what caused his extinguish... His spark couldn't take anymore of the modifications to his body, and it was _dangerous_."

"He did like to push his body to the limits," Optimus said with a heavy sigh. "And he believed heavily in getting the newest upgrades and equipment, he wanted to become the perfect soldier and spy when he already was."

"Yes... I can just only hope that I don't lose Nightblade and Sunblade, too. They are the only ones left that I am very close to personally as equal as I've been close to my brother." The Triple Changer nodded. "While not related energon wise, the three of us share a close family bond as if we really were from the start to begin with." He gave a soft smile, chuckling.

"Is... Nightblade that Seeker Femme I saw when I was revived?" Air Raid questioned.

"Ah I assume when you were retrieved by Sunblade, you saw an identical Seeker of her, right?" Military Storm questioned, sadly he was not present during when Sunblade went in alone with Nightblade to grab the Mini-Con Shield.

"Yes, they appeared to be fighting over me," Air Raid said ruefully.

"The dark purple and black Seeker that is identical to Sunblade is _Nightblade_, yes. She is Eldest of the Twins and the more calm headed of the two and a lover of the Darkness, Nightblade is unable to see when it's a bright area but she can become almost invisible within the dark due to her paint job makes it seem so. She's very distant to just almost everyone because she had no friends due to her optic colours... Nobody wanted to be her friend..." Military Storm sighed. "Only I was her friend, in a way..."

"What about her sister?" Air Raid asked.

"_Sunblade_ is the Youngest Twin and the more cheerful of the two, she loves the sunlight but cannot see in the Dark. She likes to prank..." He grumbled slightly, remembering the prank she pulled on him about Decepticons invading the base. "But her most unique ability is knowing how to put smiles back on people's faceplates, she's like the sun, always bright and full of energy." Military Storm chuckled.

"At times, Sunblade can be a bit clueless too." He added. "So in a form, she's... Innocent."

"Shame she's in this war then," Air Raid sighed. "Innocence can be lost so easily."

"Indeed... She knows very little about war and various things... The only things she's grown to love are friendship and happiness... I know that someday, she will eventually break and become a warrior equally like Nightblade will..." The Triple Changer said ruefully. "I wished that they would not do such a thing."

"Ah yes, Optimus Prime, permission to attempt to see if I can contact _**SolarFlash**_ and _**Lunarstreak**_ from the Command Center...? I believe I feel it is time I let them know what has become of Nightblade and Sunblade..." He said grimly. "I feel it is time I must try to tell them."

Optimus inclined his head before saying. "Are they likely to want the Femmes to return to Cybertron."

Flinching, Military Storm said nothing, thinking about how to respond... Finally, he spoke again. "Nnngh... They will, but the news I will tell them being stuck in the war will not go so smoothly, it will mean they can put me in arrest when I return to Cybertron... The Sun and Moon family are heavily respected and have quite a bit of power... I can possibly be put under arrest..." They got up and headed to the Command Center, picking up their Mini-Cons and placing them on their shoulders.

"Nightblade's situation could not be helped and Sunblade chose to become an Autobot," Optimus reminded him. "I will vouch for you, old friend."

"Thank you, sir." Giving his Leader a small smile as they approached the main panel as Military Storm prepared the coordinates and eventually, typed in the codes for contacting the Sun and Moon Family.

"SolarFlash? Lunarsteak? Either of you there? It is I, Military Storm, who request to speak with either or both of you." Military Storm spoke sternly in his soldier voice, straightening himself.

There was staic but slowly, a picture began to form of two stately looking bots. Neither of them spoke as the signal sorted itself out but once it had, the Autobots could see that it was SolarFlash and Lunarstreak.

The Mech, respectively, revealed himself to be SolarFlash, he bore the colors of the Sun Family and had decorative Sun Insignias on his wings, except his was more decorative to show that he's the leader of the Sun Family.

The Femme, respectively Lunarsteak, bearing Full Moon insignias on her wings with a small marks which looked like small mists of black clouds. Lunarstreak looked rather close in appearance to Nightblade, bearing the same optic colours and a slight similar helmet design on the crest but more... Decorative.

**"Military Storm...? Is it really you?"** Lunarsteak spoke as Military Storm nodded.

"It is my lady and I bring news of your creations, Sunblade and Nightblade."

**"What...? Our creations? This pointless war is still going! They are not to be awakened until it is over!"** SolarFlash boomed.

Wincing, Military Storm said.

"I know my lord but there were... Complications. Both Femmes were discovered and awakened."

The couple stood still, expressions unreadable until...

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Lunarstreak shrieked in horrify before offlining in a manner of fainting, the shriek echoed throughout the entire Command Center, causing both Military Storm, Optimus Prime, and the Mini-Cons to flinch strongly.

**"Lunarstreak...!"** SolarFlash immediately caught his sparkmate as he spluttered slightly, looking back at Military Storm. **"****_WHAT!?_**** How!? None of the planets that we placed them in can never be found by anyone but the Families respectively! Don't tell me you decided to betray the oath!?"** The Mech boomed again, His optics as if they were having blazing infernos bursting out.

"I never have!" Military Storm exclaimed as Optimus stepped forward. "Military Storm did no such thing, I and my crew accidentally discovered one of your creations, Sunblade and not knowing the reasons why she was there, released her from stasis. We were forced to take her with her as it was too dangerous to return to Cybertron."

**"And... Who would you be... And where is my little Sunblade?"** SolarFlash raising an optic brow, his mood seeming not to change. He doesn't know that he is actually speaking to the Leader of the Autobots and bearer of the Matrix of Leadership, Optimus Prime.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," Optimus introduced himself. "And I can call Sunblade here if you wish to speak with her."

SolarFlash gasped and spluttered, straightening himself up. **"O-Optimus Prime! My deepest apologies sir!"** He bowed formally, Lunarstreak had shortly regained consciousness, slowly straightening herself up and also formally bowing. **"But... Optimus... How in the world did you find our little Femling...? And please, call Sunblade here... And Nightblade if you will."**

"My crew and I were journeying to a distant world and as such, had to make a jump to an unknown planet before jumping again to our location," he explained. "That's how we found Sunblade and took her with us."

He paused before saying to Sparkplug. "Please fetch Sunblade if you will."

As his Mini-Con obeyed, Optimus said gravely. "Your other creation, Nightblade is not with us, although we know she was awake and relatively well."

They watched Sparkplug leap from Optimus Prime's hand as they were confused by the little Mini-Con **"Wh-Who was that? And why were they so small...?"** Lunarstreak asked curiously.

They gasped, afraid to ask what has become of Nightblade as they very cautiously asked without any delay. "Wh... Where is Nightblade...?" SolarFlash and Lunarstreak were shaking in fear.

Instead of Optimus answering, Military Storm said heavily. "I'm sorry my lord, my lady, but it was Megatron who found her."

Their shaking increased, but no scream was let out. Lunarstreak had already fainted before she could even have a chance.

**"WHAT!? Megatron found Nightblade!? Oh no... Ohhhhh no no no no no no no NO...! This has to be a joke, Military Storm!"** The Leader of the Sun Family demanded, gritting his teeth.

"It is no joke, she has been fighting with them for the past few cycles," Military Storm said before adding. "But we have a plan to retrieve her sir."

SolarFlash slightly calmed himself, letting out a depressed sigh. **"Once Nightblade is retrieved, you are to bring our Femlings to our location back on Cybertron immediately and that is an order... Disobey it and we will have to put you on arrest-"**

"My lord!..." Military Storm protested. "Optimus Prime has already told you that we cannot head back to Cybertron, it's too dangerous now with the war going on! They would shoot down our ship on sight if we took them back to Cybertr-"

**"That is an order, Military Storm..."** SolarFlash said sternly.

"Yes my lord," Military Storm conceded in defeat.

Just then, Sunblade came in all happy and cheerful as she carried Sparkplug in her hands. "I'm here Optimus, Military Storm!" She grinned, gently giving Sparkplug to Optimus.

**"Oh!? Is that Sunblade's adorable voice I hear!?"** SolarFlash boomed with happiness and joy.

"Father?" Sunblade said in shock before appearing in front of the screen. "Mother, is that you?"

**"Sunblade!"** SolarFlash grinned, Lunarsteak awakened immediately after hearing Sunblade's voice. **"Sunblade! Ohhhh I wish I could hug you..."** Lunarstreak called out, pulling out a handkerchief to dry her optics, which had immediately leaked upon sight of Sunblade.

"I'm fine, I'm fine Mother and Father-"

**"Once Nightblade is retrieved, these Autobots will take you and her back home to us in Cyb-"**

"No... I'm _not_ leaving..." Sunblade looked away, her faceplate showing disappointment. "I don't want to, I'm _not_ a little Femling anymore and for the first time in my life, I'm free. Plus I'm involved in this war, same with Nightblade..."

_**"What!?"**_ They gasped. Lunarstreak began to protest. **"But sweetspark, you don't even know how to fight!"**

"I've been learning... The Autobots plus Military Storm have been teaching me, I even have my own weapon and everything. I'm not a good fighter but I'm slowly learning..." She willed her wings to form into her two handed weapon to show as proof for a few seconds before willing them back to her wings again, the couple gasped at the sight of this.

**"Sunblade... You know your duties, Nightblade too, you both are to bond once you both become of age, it has been the traditional rules for many generations..."**

"But neither of us wants that!" Exclaimed Sunblade. "Nightblade will end up being locked away, if her mate is ashamed of her and I'm not ready to settle down and have Sparklings."

"On top of that..." She added, pausing shortly before continuing. "We want to make our _**OWN**_ choices... We don't want to be given away to a Mech of either of your choices and that we don't even know... I'm sure Nightblade also wants this too... Even though we are so far away from home... We both want to get to know them before we even think about bonding, let alone Sparklings..." she tried to explain.

The couple were not sure what to say about this, they were looking at each other, talking to each other through the bond link.

It was silent for a long while until...

With defeated sighs, they spoke. **"I still think you are making a big mistake, young lady..."** SolarFlash said grimly. **"Both you and Nightblade are heirs to this family... No Mech will want any Femmes that know how to fight... You both aren't even proper ladies now thanks to both your times spent in the war... But you both WILL come back to the family once it is over... Even though we both gravely fear for your and Nightblade's lives..."**

**"Optimus Prime..."** Lunarstreak spoke next. **"Please... Do not let any of our little Femlings fall... I'm sure Military Storm has explained what will happen if one of them extinguishes..."** Her voice was slowly breaking.

"He has, which is why we are planning to rescue Nightblade and if neccesary, hold her captive if she won't cooperate," Optimus told them. "I will not put Sunblade at risk by allowing her sister to place herself in such danger."

**"Thank you..."** The Moon Family Leader sobbed, she couldn't hold it in anymore as she wept onto her bonded's chest as he comforted her.

**"Don't let us down, Optimus sir."** SolarFlash said and before he cut the communication, he spoke softly to Sunblade, looking in her direction. **"Stay strong, our little Sparkling..."** With a smile, the communication link cut.

Sunblade let out a heavy sigh.

Military Storm also heavily sighed, speaking. "I know that I may possibly be arrested by them once back home on Cybertron..." He said gravely. "I know how much of a hot temper SolarFlash can have sometimes... I've been through a lot with him and he's difficult to cool down."

"But it's _not_ your fault!" Sunblade exclaimed. "You came to protect us as soon as you know and it was my choice to remain here. You can't be blamed for that."

"Yes, but Sunblade... They are the current leaders of the Families... You aren't _considered_ a leader until you are officially bonded..." The old Mech shook his head disappointedly. "You have no power over the family until then, I'm afraid..."

"I know," she grumbled. "And it's _not_ fair. If we were Mechs we wouldn't have to Bond straight away or become 'young ladies'.

"Mmmh... I'll be in the training room, I need to train more so I don't get rusty. Feel free to join me if you wish, same for you as well Optimus sir." Excusing himself, Military Storm left in the direction of the Training Room.

"Uhh, Optimus... I think I'm going to go to my quarters for a bit, alright...? I... I just need time to recover... I don't know how long I've been gone but seeing my creators again, honestly is both relieving yet _embarrassing_... I'm so sorry you had to hear all of that..." Sunblade ruefully said, looking away from the Autobot Leader, putting her hands together.

"Think nothing of it," Optimus reassured her. "I'm glad the three of you could talk, even if briefly. I would hate for them to have discovered you were gone from your pod with no idea of what had happened to you."

"Al... Alright..." She replied softly, taking her leave.

Optimus prayed that they could retrieve Nightblade, otherwise the future was very uncertain for the two Femmes.

_**...**_

Nightblade was perched on the remains of the tip of what seemed to be the hull of the base, seeming to look out in the opposite direction of Earth, she seemed to be looking through the stars for Cybertron. First Aid was busy down on the ground firing targets with Leader-1, who wanted to train with him and Blackout.

She felt sorry for her Mini-Con, Leader-1 was a tough trainer and First Aid had no real wish to fight. But it was something that had to be done so he put up with it.

Looking at her own hands, just what was that glow really all about...? Did it have some purpose...? She wished she knew, but she doesn't understand why Megatron had a huge interest in wanting to 'talk' to Military Storm. Could it be that the Tyrant Leader believed that it could be some sort of power...?. _'Heh... Nah, if it really is power, I would feel it surging within me, but it's not at all... It surely is something else...'_ She clenched her hands into fists tightly for a few astroseconds before relaxing, opening her hands again.

She hated to think what would happen if Megatron did capture Military Storm, things could go bad pretty quickly.

Sighing in defeat, she stood up and slid down the remains, leaping once she got close enough to the ground and landed gracefully and carefully, she walked near some targets she had set up earlier herself, first gaining some distance from herself and the static targets, willing her stabilizers into her daggers. As she twirled them backwards and looked at them for a moment before getting ready to dash forward to them.

_'3... 2... 1... Now!'_ Immediately, she broke into a sprint towards the targets. She went around them in a pattern as if it were zig-zagging as she attempts to slash them all while keeping her speed the same, but eventually screws up and got her feet locked up together as she was side stepping and strafing, colliding into the targets as she yelped.

_'Oww... This is a tricky thing to learn... I ALMOST had it...!'_ Nightblade muttered to herself, panting as she got up, sighing.

"Hm... 5 out of 15 targets..." She checked as she corrected most of the targets she's knocked out while clearing out the ones that have been sliced clean off, standing them right up again. "Honestly... I'm the worst since that light..." Leaning against one of the targets as she was deep into thought.

_'I can't afford to be performing this badly, I have to improve,'_ She thought to herself.

Nightblade decided to practice maintaining her speed for a while, giving herself a few moments to firmly grip her daggers and focus. She began to start with a normal jog then breaking into a sprint. Once she's got the feel of her speed, she attempts to strafe and zig-zag, thrusting and slashing her daggers as if she were to practice on imaginary targets.

However, it did not last long when her mind wandered again, returning back to why she and Sunblade were showered in that silver light... Eventually, she fully lost her concentration and her foot hit a small hill in the ground, causing her to fall out of balance and crash to the ground with a soft yelp. Softly grumbling to herself as she slowly gets back up and sat near the rack of weapons on a large metal box, cleaning her weapons. She had no care if anyone had spotted her or came outside and spotted her doing that nasty fall, her focus heavily on cleaning her daggers.

"Nightblade?" A voice rasped and she looked up to see Starscream standing there. "How is your training going?"

Sighing disappointedly, she looked away. "I'm... Doing well..." She responded, looking at one of her blades, now shining as she can see her reflection on it. She hadn't seemed her usual self as her tone for once around the red and white Seeker was emotionless.

"You seem troubled," he said bluntly, grabbing a cleaning cloth and rubbing his own blade.

"Troubled?" She lied, shrugging before adding. "No, I'm just fine." Right now, deep in her processor, she just had to hold the urge to mentally hurt herself for lying.

He shrugged and continued cleaning his blade. Aloud, he said. "Megatron plans to capture Military Storm and intergate him."

She paused and frowned, slightly looking towards Starscream. "He's a difficult Mech to interrogate... Triple Changers are known to have more durable processors than normal Transformers so it takes much longer to do so. Well, from what I've read in a few Medical books about various types." She thought for a moment then couldn't help but asked curiously, her tone returning to normal and no longer emotionless. "...Megatron is going to use me as a _tool_ against him for this, isn't he?"

"If Military Storm does not break quickly, then yes," Starscream said with a nod. "He would perfer not to hurt you, no matter what Cyclonus says, he sees your value. But he also wants to know what Military Storm is keeping hidden from you and he won't be disused."

"Theres nothing really that came out of this strange light. All that happened to me was becoming unconscious then I came back online shortly after. I felt no change except that I was no longer powerlinked and my weapons reverted back to stabilizers again. It's probably nothing. I'm just a strange Seeker, just as everyone back in Cybertron will state." She replied before adding. "I'm afraid I may not be able to help with breaking him even if I knew each and every part of his weaknesses, there are possibilties I may not know every detail of him, fully. And I'm only a Medical Officer, I don't like being used for torture."

Starscream nodded before asking. "Have you ever heard the name Sliverfang?"

"Silverfang? No, I do not unfortunately... Where do you hear this?" Nightblade asked, raising an optic brow as confusion was all over her faceplate, she released her daggers to form back into her stabilizers, having finished cleaning her weapons.

"When you and Sunblade glowed and fell into unconciousness, Military Storm cried that name and rushed to your side. He clutched both of you to him and called that name again," Starscream explained. "It was like he was holding a different Femme and yet, there was no one there.."

Her expression seemed to shift slightly, much more confused than ever. "...Hm, I think it's just some trick, throughout the time I have been around, I have not heard Military Storm or anyone else part of the Sun and Moon family address Sunblade or I by this 'Silverfang'. It would be good to know why this happened to me and Sunblade... It could relate I'm possibly not a normal Transformer at all. Or something. I don't know, nor do I really care, much." Shrugging as she crossed her arms before adding. "I have to admit, secretly I do have many questions to ask that Triple Changer..."

"Then perhaps this would be a good opportunity for you," Starscream reasoned. "But I must tell you... It did not sound like a trick, it was an automatic cry and he did not even seem to be aware of our presence."

Sighing, she got up. "Be as it may... I believe it's better I remain in denial of it." She walked off towards the base but stopped just at a fair distance to speak again. "And... It's better I just keep to myself from now on, unless I am needed for my talents and sorts, for various reasons I dare not speak of." She eventually disappears back inside of the base. Normally she knows well enough that the Decepticons, in a way, were not like the many 'bots that always gave her off as a notorious Femme due to her personality and especially her optic colours but she had been used to being unsocial for so long, she often had to force herself on a few of the Mechs as to avoid drawing an angry mood from Megatron. In truth, she knew Starscream isn't like the others back on Cybertron but it felt like an inborn instinct to keep away from almost anyone most of the time.

The only one she felt comfortable spending any amount of time was First Aid. He was a kind bot and perhaps because he was a Mini-Con, she didn't feel like she had to drawn away from him.

Nightblade entered the Med Bay, greeting First Aid as she told him that she will be having a bath, she needed to clean herself of the moon dust.

"Alright, very well." First Aid nodded idly, hard at work on a Transformer sized data pad.

"Do you need one?" She questioned, she was unsure how the moon would affect her Mini-Con partner.

He stopped what he was doing, asking her again. "Excuse me...? My apologies, I have not caught what you said."

"Do you also need a bath?" Nightblade repeated.

"A bath?" He repeated in mild surprise, before seeming to check himself before saying. "Yes... That would be... That would be good, thank you."

Nodding, she had her hand out for him and First Aid willingly leaped onto her hand as she placed him on her shoulder gently. They headed into the bathroom to get the bath ready.

"I need to get this moon dust out of my joints," She chuckled. "What about you?"

"Uhh... Well... Erm..." First Aid wasn't sure how to explain, in truth he never had bathed with a Transformer before, let alone a Femme. "I'm... Not sure...?"

"Is something the matter?" She asked as she began to fill the tub up from water they'd taken from Earth. Actually, it was ice they'd harvested from their time in the Arctic which had been placed in tanks and melted down. While in this section of the galaxy, they were going to take advantage of the natural resources rather than resorting to sonic showers or valuable Energon baths.

"I... I..." First Aid tried to explain but he felt as if he were being silenced from telling Nightblade, starting to sound a little shy.

"You do want this?" She asked gently.

**No...!-** Uhh, I mean _yes_... **No!-** Err..." The Mini-Con CMO sighed in defeat, pouring out all his feelings, tilting his head downwards as if to hide his shyness. "I've... _N-Never_ bathed with a Femme before... And... Bathed in water before..." He shyly admitted.

"Oh," She said in understanding before smiling. "Well, I've never bathed with a Mini-Con before but I don't mind trying it if you don't."

"N-No... I don't mind..." He tried to keep his tone mannered and calm. He got onto the edges of the bath tub and looked away as he saw a short glimpse of Nightblade beginning to strip down to nothing, eventually stepping into the tub.

"I'm not sure if you want to soak your armour in the tub, First Aid." Nightblade suggested, giggling at how shy and slightly shakey he looked.

"No... Q-Quite right," He said, slowly beginning to strip his own armour off.

He immediately hesitated as the only piece left to strip is his cod piece, what would he do, turning around nervously.

Nightblade was amazed at how the body structure of Mini-Cons looked very very similar to that of a Transformer's despite the Mini-Cons are a much more separate race, immediately noticing First Aid hesitating, let alone turning his back to her, she spoke softly. "Something the matter, First Aid?" She questioned curiously.

"Uh," He said, twisting his hands slightly.

"The water will get cold if you take too long." She pointed out. "It won't bite." Unaware that First Aid was still in his cod piece, she had thought he stripped completely, now exposed and vulnerable.

"Alright," He said, seeing that she wasn't looking at him properly so he quickly undid his cod piece and slipped into the water before she could see him fully exposed.

"See, that wasn't so _bad_ now, is it?" She smiled, watching him swim about shyly, most of his body was in the water except for the upper part of his head, water above optic level.

The poor Mini-Con CMO didn't say anything, only nodded. He was completely embarrassed and covering himself with his arms. Lucky that the water was hot enough to make the water foggy and murky.

Nightblade sighed, the water felt so nice and her joint were relaxing under it's spell. Reaching over, she grabbed a bottle of cleanant and poured some onto his palm before rubbing it into her body, turning the water soapy.

First Aid notices the water turning soapy, seeming to relax as he had no need to cover himself much now that the soapy bubbles were covering him more than he did himself, he began swimming around a little, enjoying it.

Nightblade giggled as she saw him swimming, he looked so cute.

A few Breems later, First Aid had seemed to forgotten about how nice it just felt, and seeing one of Nightblade's knees rise from the water, he couldn't help but climb up and layed on his side feeling lost in tranquil, smiling to himself, he wanted a short break but had forgotten that he was completely exposed.

Nightblade glanced at him and saw that again, his body resembled a normal Transformer's but with Mini-Con proportional.

"_Mmmmmhhh_... Who knew Earth Baths would feel _this_ good, too? What a wonderful experience..." He said to himself quietly, unaware Nightblade's optics are on him as he heavily sighed.

"Indeed, now we know how humans must feel," she said and he smiled at her before realizing that she ws looking at him.

Immediately, he snapped to reality, gasping as he looked at himself and covered up right away, turning slightly so that he was sideways to her. "**I-I didn't mean to...!**" He cried out, looking away. His voice was panicked and embarrassed. "I-I-I think I had enough..." He admitted in defeat.

"What's wrong?" She questioned before noticing how he was trying to cover himself. "Oh... Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were embarressed."

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place that you didn't want a bath...?" She questioned, worry on her faceplate.

"I... I... I felt something was bothering you, so I couldn't help but worry... Please, what was on your processor, earlier...?" He confessed, sneaking back into the soapy water so that he was covered again.

"Oh, I was just wanting some time alone... From the others, not you," She quickly said. "It's strange but I never want to leave when I'm with you but the others... At some point I need to leave and be on my own."

"...Cyclonus wasn't trying to _hurt_ you again, was he?" First Aid couldn't help but ask with heavy concern.

"No, no," She quickly reassured him. "I was training, it wasn't going very well and Starscream has told me Megatron wants to capture Military Storm, he's obsessed over this glowing thing that happened to me and my sister."

Sighing, She added. "I have a feeling Megatron thinks that Sunblade and I might have some sort of hidden power or something..." She shrugged, knowing Megatron enough he lusted for power, so perhaps it could be why he obsessed with it.

"It was a strange event," First Aid couldn't help but say. "And that name he called out..."

"_Silverfang_..." Nightblade said before continuing. "Starscream asked me about that name earlier and I have no knowledge of this Silverfang..." She admitted in disappointment, frowning as she remembered she just walked away earlier and she can admit she hated doing that to Starscream but her instinct of keeping away from anyone overwhelmed her a lot. "It's no big deal I find it, but I'm sure knowing how Sunblade's a very curious Femme, she would _continuously_ pry Military Storm about it."

"Will uh... Will he tell her if there is more to this Sliverfang than meets the optic?" he asked her.

"Tchh... They're both Autobots, he would be more open to it to Sunblade than I." Nightblade replied.

Then, a knock at the door, the voice revealing to be Demolishor's.

"Nightblade, Megatron wishes to speak to you about his plan about capturing Military Storm, go see him straight away once you are done." He gruffly stated, the sounds of his footsteps were fading away, indicating he's left.

"Great..." Nightblade said grimly. "We have to see him after our bath, though I might as well come out since I think I've spent enough time."

"Maybe... Maybe we could do this again?" First Aid said shyly, blushing furiously. "I... Rather enjoyed it."

Smiling, she scooped him up very gently as the poor Mini-Con CMO shuddered, immediately covering up as he was brought to her optic level. "Of course, First Aid." She replied, giving him a light kiss as she places him near his armour pieces then climbed out herself. First Aid looked away as Nightblade dries herself up, she also had to clean her armour pieces of the dust before putting it back on.

They might both be medics but she was still a femme and he'd always felt rather shy around Femmes. Even Mini-Con Femmes, he'd always been rather unsure of himself.

First Aid immediately slipped on his cod piece before Nightblade looked in his direction, then slowly one by one putting back on his pieces of armour. He seemed a tad bit shy from the kiss she gave him though in a way he wished that he had someone to spend his time with... Someone that possibly would be his sparkmate, but in a way he denied himself, feeling that what's more important is saving lives and tending to the wounded.

He couldn't help but wonder if they'd find any Mini-Con Femmes and if any of them would even be interested... He shook his head, this was _no_ place for courting.

_'The Decepticons probably would find love as a weakness... They would be very displeased if there is a lovesick Mini-Con, perhaps...'_ He thought to himself grimly.

_'No, I must wait until things are more stable... If they ever can be.'_

Once they were both properly dressed, they left the Med Bay and headed to the throne room. Surprised, she wondered why was everyone gathered? Of course, she knew what was to come as Megatron beckoned her to come forward.

"You called, Megatron sir?" Nightblade spoke emotionlessly formal.

Cyclonus, in the background was sneering angrily at her silently.

"Yes," He said slowly. "I require your input, Nightblade, for our next operation."

"I'm all audio receptors." She replied, crossing her arms. First Aid meanwhile on her shoulder was silently looking at Megatron, listening.

Megatron explained the plan he had come up with, however shortly aferwards, he asked about Military Storm's weaknesses.

"Hmm... That plan seems solid enough. Weaknesses... I have no idea, it would have to be something to do with Sunblade-"

**"Oohhhh!"** Cyclonus cackled in glee, startling everyone as they all looked at the helicopter. "Megatron sir, can we **pleeeeeeeeeease** bring Sunblade to the base!?" He eagerly asked. Nightblade groaned and face palmed after shaking her head in disappointment.

_'That moron...'_ She said to herself in her thoughts, groaning.

"He would do anything if we had her sir," Cyclonus pointed out eagerly. "And if we brought her to our side, then the Autobots wouldn't have any flyers anymore."

Megatron gave Cyclonus an annoyed glare. As much as he hated admitting it. For once, the helicopter had a point. "Yes, Cyclonus, you have a point there." Looking back at everyone again.

"Sir, just do not forget I only can perform this plan if it's in the dark." Nightblade immediately pointed out. "My speciality is the Darkness, and the Darkness alone. It won't work if I cannot do my part during if the next Mini-Con hunt is during the day and I'm immediately seen. And when you think about it, they can't really see much.

"We shall wait for the next Mini-Con hunt in the darkness for this plan to take place," He said firmly. "until then, we shall act normally during Mini-Con hunts during the daytime."

"Yes sir." They all acknowledged, eventually taking their leave to continue on with their businesses. Cyclonus watched Nightblade leave, he couldn't wait to be rid of her once Sunblade and Military Storm were successfully captured and brought into the base.

And who knows, maybe once he and Sunblade were _alone_ together, they could have a little... Fun.

Nightblade and First Aid had returned to their Med Bay together. She gently sets First Aid down close to his workspace as she sat down in a stool. "You know, I have a feeling that the next Mini-Con hunt, if the plan begins, may go wrong... I don't know but I just have a feeling..." She spoke.

"I'll protect you," He said seriously. "I don't know if you're right but all we can do is try our best."

Nodding, she spoke before deciding to retire to her berth. "I'm going to recharge, that bath earlier made me sleepy." She giggled, yawning.

"I believe I'll turn in early as well," He agreed, the bath had been very relaxing, despite meeting with the other Decepticons.

_**...**_

"Ahhhh... Still no Mini-Con alarm going off yet..." Sunblade groaned. She was outside with Military Storm and Smokescreen, who were both on breaks from working.

Sunblade then asked. "Military Storm, when will you see what you and Air Raid can do once you two Powerlinkx...?"

"Soon," He said, flexing his arm. "One of my joints has been acting up a bit, I haven't seen this much conflict in a while."

"Did you spar again with Optimus?" She giggled, looking around at the birds that danced gracefully in the sky, chirping to one another near them.

"I did," He chuckled with a nod.

"What about you, Smokescreen?" Sunblade turning to the crane truck.

"Eh, I've just been training with Hot Shot and Red Alert," He said.

"Really? I've never seen Red Alert come out of the Med Bay much..." She tilted her head slightly, confused.

"Oh he does train, just not as often as the others," Smokescreen confirmed.

"Ahhh, I see..." She replied before Military Storm pulled her into a big hug, squealing in surprise as she giggled. "_Military Storrrrmmmmm_, but I'm not a little Femling anymore." She playfully pouted in response, hugging her favorite Triple Changer.

"You'll always be my special little Femling," He teased, giving her a kiss to the helm.

Sunblade giggled as Smokescreen smiled and spoke. "Never knew you both were family members." He chuckled.

She blushed and said. "I've known Military Storm all my life, he's like a big brother to me."

"I see, I see." Smokescreen gave another hearty chuckle. "So you raised her and Nightblade, Military Storm? Wouldn't the creators primarily be more responsible for raising their Sparklings?" He couldn't help but ask, confusion was all over his faceplate.

"Oh uhh... Well, I come from the Sun and Moon Family... The most 'richest' family they always state for the _millionth_ time. Nightblade and I are heirs to the family but neither of us care about wealth and our statuses... Instead, we preferred to live a more freestyled life like both of you did. We were both bound to bond with Mechs our creators choose for us, though we continued to deny as we prefer to know someone first than be given away like a prize..." She paused before continuing. "Our creators were often too busy with the family much to care for us, so they eventually needed someone to help care for us, and Military Storm volunteered to do so...-"

"Mostly forced as I had no specialty in caring for Sparklings, but I eventually got used to them." Military Storm corrected as he chuckled. "I admit, I'm a very happy Mech I got to know and assist raising them and are, honesty to spark, both my precious Femmes. My **treasures**."

Sunblade smiled up at him and he gave her another kiss as Smokescreen laughed.

"You sound like a typical first time Sire, I know I was terrified when my mate had our Sparkling."

Military Storm chuckled. "Which reminds me, when they were very little, around the time they were learning to talk, they once called me father a few times. Eventually then called me big brother later afterwards." The Triple Changer said as Sunblade groaned, saying not to embarrass her.

"Yeah, that can happen," Smokescreen laughed. "Mine's first word was mama and he insisted on referring to me as that until he finally learned dada. made all my friends laugh when they heard that, let me tell you."

As the two Mechs had begun chatting away about family for a few breems. Sunblade eventually spoke up. "I'm... Scared though... When we go back to Cybertron, as much as I hate to admit..." She admitted. "I'm scared of... Being locked away again..."

"We'll work something out," Military Storm said soothingly. "Even though you have responsiblities, if you don't want to be part of an arranged Bonding, you shouldn't have it." He grimaced. "But I don't know if your creators will see it that way."

She brought her knees up to her chest, sighing heavily. "I know but neither Nightblade and I want this... We just want to live normal lives no matter what... We're both full grown Femmes now... Bonded or not, we should be able to do what we want in our choices, not theirs... We're not mindless..." She pouted.

"I know you're not," Military Storm said gently. "It's just that your parents follow the old ways and they also believe that this is the best thing for you."

"Military Storm... Oh how I wish I were so free like you...-"

Suddenly, the alarm flared to life as it caused the Seeker Femme to jump sharply in startle. "Th-The alarm...!" She exclaimed.

"Come on," Military Storm said immediately. "We need to get back inside."

"Yes sir!" Smokescreen acknowledged as he got up and helped Sunblade up to her feet carefully. The three soon ran back inside the base in the direction of the Command Center.

"Where is it?" Sunblade asked as the kids with Hot Shot also ran up.

"We were just about to confirm the location of the awakened Mini-Con." Optimus replied, turning to the panel and pressed a button, bringing up a visual of a swampy jungle like terrain. It seemed to show that it is just becoming sunset, which could mean two things. The Autobots would be able to still see Nightblade when they plan their capture but the second thing is that they would have to avoid wasting time before it gets dark, that would mean trouble once Nightblade begins to 'blend' in.

"Can we come this time Optimus?" Rad asked eagerly.

"Hmm... Optimus observed for a few moments carefully at the environment, it was very swampy and very muddy. "I suppose... If you kids don't mind a little mud. It could be a possibility that the Mini-Con might be hidden in the mud." The Autobot leader said.

"We don't," Alexis assured him as the boys grinned.

"It's settled then! I'm ready to go whenever you all are!" She grinned.

"Don't forget the plan, hopefully that sunset can provide enough time before the darkness comes, we will have to prey to Primus we succeed in capturing Nightblade from the Decepticons." Military Storm reminded.

"Right," They all said, the kids piling into Optimus's cab as he transformed and Red Alert setting the Warp coordinates.

Everyone else one by one began transforming into their alternate modes. Military Storm thought for a moment then nodding, transforming into his Tank Mode.

"We're all going to need baths when we get back," Hot Shot joked, making the kids giggle.

"I hate getting dirty... But when it comes to Mini-Cons, nothing will stop me!" Sunblade declared, causing everyone to chuckle.

"It's a good thing you're very lively, Sunblade." Smokescreen said.

Red Alert spoke in Optimus Prime's direction. "Whenever you're ready to launch, sir."

**"Launch!"** Optimus commanded and Red Alert activated the Warp Gate and they were sucked through it.

Within a few astroseconds, they all arrived at the location, though due to the softness of the ground and the swamp water, they very slightly sunk into it, getting a tad bit dirty.

"Hehe... It's been a long time since I've gotten my treads dirty." Military Storm smirked, who certainly had no problem maneuvering in the muddy and swampy terrain.

"Wow, look at that gunk," Carlos whistled as Optimus's cab windows steamed up a bit with the humdity.

Hot Shot tried to speed through the muddy terrain, only to kick up a lot of water and mud behind him. "Hhh... I can't even move in my vehicle mode..." He groaned, transforming into his bot mode, which only half of him is covered in mud.

"Looks like we'll have to all go in bipedal mode," Optimus said, letting the kids out before transforming.

"I can carry the kids around if you want, Optimus." Military Storm drove up beside him, the kids were standing on top of a large fallen tree. "This terrain is nothing to me while in my Tank mode." He pointed out, his Tank Turret's barrel was looking at Optimus' feet, indicating he's looking at them.

"Good idea," He said with a nod and the kids gratefully climb onto Military Storm's top.

The Triple Changer willingly opened his hatch so they can all climb inside of him. The features within his Tank mode had amazed the kids, which showed they've never been inside a tank before.

"Whoa, this is awesome," Carlos exclaimed, rushing over to a little view screen.

"Thank you for letting us come in," Alexis said kindly.

"No problem, kids." Military Storm replied as he closed the hatch once everyone was inside, his voice sounded like he was speaking through a communication radio. "Ready to roll?" He asked.

"Yeah," they chorused and Military Storm chuckled before moving to a higher gear and setting off.

Hot Shot watched as Military Storm went off with the kids then looked at Optimus. "What are your orders sir?" He asked.

"We'll keep to the plan unless it gets too dark," Optimus told him. "We can always try this plan another time but we must try it."

"Yes sir." Hot Shot replied, following Military Storm with Smokescreen, knowing that his crane hook will come in handy in case Nightblade is alone, or they would also use it on Starscream and separate him from Nightblade so that one group would keep him busy while the other could target and capture Nightblade.

The swamp oozed mud everywhere and the going wasn't easy but they persisted, trudging throught he swamp with detirmination. They scanned, trying to find the Mini-Con which was probably buried somehwere in this massive swamp.

"Hang on kids, going up a couple rugged terrain." Military Storm warned as his mode collided with something. The kids were confused at this until when one rev and Military Storm bounced upwards, seeming to look at the sky for a moment before coming back down with a few bounces and muddy splashes.

**"Whoaaaa!"** Carlos exclaimed as he and Rad clung onto something. Alexis was in the driver's seat holding on tight. Recovering, the hispanic boy grinned excitedly and said: "Dude, that was **wicked!**"

"You like that?" Military Storm said rather smugly. "Well, there's going to be plenty more."

Carlos and Rad whooped and whistled in cheer while Alexis simply chuckled nervously, luckily at the same time, she didn't seem to mind the bumpy ride.

"Dude, imagine riding inside _Megatron_." Carlos said as he spoke to Rad. "I can't imagine that one being as radical as _**this**_ bad boy!" He stuck out his thumb, indicating he's referring to Military Storm.

"Too right," Military Storm said with relish. "I doubt that old pile of bolts is half as fun as I am."

The kids burst into laughter as the Triple Changer referred Megatron as an old pile of bolts. "Imagine Megatron with a cane." Rad couldn't help but burst into laughter again.

"What's a cane?" Military Storm asked curiously.

"It's a stick old people have to help them walk around," Carlos supplied. "Their normally bent over, leaning on it."

"Hmm..." He took a moment to think before couldn't help but ask again. "A... Cane would mean one is unable to continue what they usually used to do?"

"They wouldn't be able to move like they used to," Alexis explained. "If they had a bag leg or hip, they might need a cane to help."

"I see..." The Triple Changer replied sadly. "I'm sorry about the confusion... You see, we Transformers... _Don't_ exactly age..." He added.

"But you do have kids and stuff, don't you?" questioned Carlos.

"Yes, but we refer to them as 'Sparklings'." Military Storm replied, however before he could continue on with the chat, the Triple Changer spoke in alert. "Optimus, I've detected two Decepticons heading towards our location, the others are unknown or are still too far for me to pick up." He said before adding. "It could be the Seekers."

**/Alright Military Storm, we're coming, keep alert,/** Optimus responded.

"Yes sir!" Military Storm said as he spoke to the kids after cutting the link. "I should find a place for you three, would be bad if they shot at me and your all still inside..." He said.

"Okay, we can look for the Mini-Con," Alexis suggested.

Slowing his speed, Military Storm found a nice spot after scanning that it was safe enough to walk on, parking himself right next to it and opened his hatch. "Here's a good safe spot, be careful." He warned softly as everyone one by one climbed out of him.

"We will," Rad assured him as they climbed out.

Once they were all out and closing his hatch, he transformed into his 'bot mode, readying his turret onto his arm. "Ready for a taste of action and capturing Nightblade, Air Raid?" He grinned, eager and determined to get his Femling from the Decepticons no matter what it takes before it gets too dark.

"I sure am, sir," Air Raid replied, readying himself.

The other Autobots eventually caught up with Military Storm. "The Decepticons are about to near our range any minute, sir." He said as Optimus came up to him.

"Perfect, the sun isn't set yet, we can still strike," Optimus said, looking over at the glow of the setting sun.

"Sunblade." Optimus turned to face the Seeker Femme. "Can you tell if one of those Decepticon signals is your sister?"

"I... I can try..." She seemed hesitant but decided to give herself a moment.

She focused, trying to sense if it was her sister approaching.

"Anything, Sunblade?" Hot Shot asked.

"...Ah! **Yes!** **I-Incoming!**" Sunblade cried out.

Everyone prepared themselves immediately, waiting for the right moment to strike.

They were all tense, the Decepticons would not let Nightblade go easily so they'd only have one chance at this.


	15. Chapter 15

_Mediziner's Notes: The plan... Oh my... But...!?_

_Enjoy!_

-

The two jets flew by with a loud thunderous roar echoing within the sky, turning around and began firing at the Autobots.

"**Now!** We need to get into position!" Military Storm called out as he got into position, Smokescreen immediately grabbed a hold of his crane, readying it.

"I'm on it," Smokescreen said grimly, waiting for the signal.

"Wait for it..." Military Storm muttered, observing the jets as they came closer and closer. "Wait for it...!"

Smokescreen tensed, he knew a lot of this relied on him.

**"FIRE!"** The Triple Changer barked once the jets were in close enough range.

With all his might, Smokescreen threw his crane hook towards Starscream, successfully wrapping the hook a couple times around the red and white Seeker until it caught to the base, securing the hook. "I've... Got him...!" The Crane Truck began skidding slightly as Hot Shot and Red Alert helped keep him in place.

**"AHHH!"** Starscream yelled, thrashing as he fell to the ground.

"Starscream!" Cried Nightblade, forgetting herself for a moment and pausing in the air.

Regaining herself and transforming into her 'bot mode, Nightblade descended downwards towards Starscream, who couldn't transform into his 'bot mode as the ropes securely keeping him from doing so, however she stopped when Optimus Prime neared him. She snarled, fangs revealing as she willed her stabilizers into daggers.

"Nightblade," Optimus said warningly. "I don't want to have to hurt you."

_'Now for my part while Optimus is distracting her!'_ Secretly, Military Storm transformed into his Cargo Plane mode and flew a ways back so that Nightblade doesn't catch audio receptor of his propeller's engine noises. He changed a setting on his blaster to stun then fired at Nightblade. _'Forgive me, Nightblade...'_

**"Ahh!"** She cried as the blast hit her squarely in the back, causing her to crumble to the ground.

After landing, she tried to get back up but due to the stunning, she could barely move her joints as if she were bound in stasis cuffs. "C-Can't... Move..." She snarled weakily, struggling to move again but it was no use.

"I'm sorry," Optimus said as he bent to gently lift her into her arms while Starscream snarled and struggled. "But it's for the best."

_'First Aid! Use one of your tools to cut Starscream loose, hurry!'_ She ordered through the Powerlinkx bond, First Aid was still latched onto her.

"Optimus, hurry and warp out with Nightblade before Starscream breaks free, I don't know how long Smokescreen can hold- **Arrgh!**" Military Storm was suddenly blasted out of the sky, spinning out of control in the distance.

"Military Storm!" Hot Shot called out as he saw this.

"Optimus... Go," Military Storm gasped out and Optimus hesitated only for a moment before Warping away, with the full intention of returning.

**"No!"** First Aid cried out as he saw this after finally cutting Starscream loose, getting off of the Seeker so that he can transform. "Nightblade...!"

"Never mind that," Starscream snarled, furious at being captured. "We have a job to do."

"Yes we do," Came the voice of Megatron as he appeared from no where, barrelling over to Military Storm. "Get the Femme."

"With pleasure, sir!" Cyclonus eagerly cackled, eager to bring her to the base.

"Leave me alone!" Sunblade shrieked as the crazy helicopter came right at her.

"I don't think so, hot stuff!" He grinned. However he immediately pulled up as Sunblade immediately willed her wings into her two handed weapon.

"Sunblade!" Ticker cried. "Give the order to Powerlinkx! I think we better turn the heat up!"

"Right," She said, "Ticker, Powerlinkx now!"

Immediately, Ticker powerlinxed to her arm and caused the blade of Sunblade's weapon to become a flaming blade, violently glowing a yellow orange color and the proud Sun symbol etching itself onto the middle part of the two handed sword.

"Whoa!" Cyclonus said in shock as she faced him now.

"Try and take me on _now_," She dared as she raised her weapon.

Mentally smirking, he spoke. "I don't want to have to hurt you, baby but you leave me no choice." He spoke with glee as he transformed, landing onto the muddy ground. Readying his arm blasters, attempting to shoot the weapon out of Sunblade's hands as she immediately charged forward as soon as he landed.

She grimaced but used her blade to deflect the blasts but she couldn't move from the spot. Cyclonus cackled as he continued to fire at her.

Eventually the helicopter ceased firing, his gleeful smile turning into a smirk. What could this mean? Not hesitating one bit, she charged at Cyclonus again but only for Demolishor who appeared from behind her had seized her by the arms.

**"Eeeeeeekkkk!"** She shrieked in surprise. "L-Let go of me!" She hissed.

"No way," Demolishor declared as Megatron commanded. "Take her back to the base, now."

"Oh goodie," Cyclonus cackled as the three of them Warped away.

"Optimus sir, not only I've lost Military Storm's signal but Sunblade's too..." The CMO said grimly, watching Starscream fly off as he was attacking them earlier after Nightblade's Mini-Con had freed him.

"Dammit," Optimus cursed just as the kids called in to say they'd found the Mini-Con.

"I guess we'll be able to get the Mini-Con..." Hot Shot spoke gravely, he was very devastated to lose both the Triple Changer and the Femme Seeker.

"I don't detect any Decepticons in range, so it's safe to go retrieve it without any trouble." Red Alert replied, his tone also sounded disappointed for losing two Autobots.

"Do it," Optimus commanded, there was no point hanging around.

_**...**_

"Let me go!" Sunblade shrieked, struggling away as Demolishor continued to hold her.

"Ooh, _I'll_ take her for you," Cyclonus offered happily.

Demolishor, after putting both of Sunblade's wrists together, summons a pair of stasis cuffs from his subspace pocket and applied them to her wrists, then let go but keeping his hand firmly secured on her shoulder. "We'll need special Seeker stasis cuffs to apply to her wings." The Anti-Aircraft Tank stated.

"Where do we keep those?" Cyclonus asked just as Starscream and Megatron appeared with Military Storm, along with the various Mini-Cons.

"Nnnngh..." Military Storm groaned, he was severely damaged.

**"Military Storm!"** Sunblade shrieked in horror at the sight of this as she slipped free from Demolishor's grip but was grabbed from behind by Cyclonus. "I don't think so, hot stuff." He gleefully purred near her audio receptors after having a tight firm grip on her.

"Let me go, you pervert!" She screamed, clawing at him but having little effect. "Let me go to him."

Cyclonus cackled. "Someone's a little feisty, I like _feisty_ Femmes."

Demolishor shook his head as he spoke. "What happens now, sir?" He asked Megatron.

Military Storm raised his head, gasping at the sight of Cyclonus and Sunblade as he immediately shook free from the two Mechs that held him down but only to be secured again by Megatron, who was much more stronger than him. "**No!** Sunblade...! Get away from her!" He snarled viciously.

"I don't think so," Megatron said with a small laugh.

"Grrr... Whatever you want from me, I don't have, Megatron." He venomously spat. "And no matter what you all do to me, I will _**never**_ bend nor break!"

"We shall see about that," Megatron sneered before saying. "Put Sunblade in a cell, Starscream and I shall deal with this old scrapper."

"Yes sir." Demolishor said as Cyclonus grumbled, he wanted to have fun with Sunblade but willingly also obeyed Megatron's orders as the two Mechs escorted Sunblade to the brig who was shrieking and squirming, not wanting to separate from Military Storm as she was completely frightened right now.

Military Storm's spark sank heavily, he hated for this to happen, especially with Sunblade captured. It felt like he was being torn to pieces and would rather be captured than her in the process as well...

He was forced to walk as Megatron and Starscream took him away to be interrogated, grumbling silently to himself as he snarled but did not struggle due to his injuries were too dangerously severe.

"How did you _allow_ Nightblade to be captured?" Megatron growled at Starscream who immediately said. "They were waiting for us sir, that Smokescreen disabled me and then they stunned Nightblade."

"Humpth, what a coincidence," Megatron muttered before saying softly to Military Storm. "We planned to capture you and Sunblade as you planned to capture Nightblade."

Military Storm only snorted. "Heh, I'm not surprised."

"Oh really?" Megatron said coolly.

The Triple Changer gave a slight small grin to himself after he had looked away from Megatron's direction and now looking at the ground, this should provide a rather interesting challenge for him, he's been captured and interrogated before numerous of times long ago and none so far had been able to break him. _'This should be an easy challenge just like the other times.'_ He thought to himself.

Then again, he'd thought fighting Megatron would be an easy challenge. But even if Megatron was a good fighter, that didn't make him a good integrator.

First Aid remained on Starscream, whom he had been placed on his shoulder earlier as he seemed lost in his thoughts wondering how Nightblade would be doing. He hated leaving her side greatly but knowing too well she had to separate him to avoid being caught alongside by the Autobots and then become confiscated from her. He wasn't listening to the chattering going on between the Seeker and the Decepticon Leader.

Surely she'd be alright, the Autobots were not like the Decepticons, they wouldn't mistreat her. And they'd see each other soon enough. But what if they wanted to keep her locked away or, Primus forbid, send her back to Cybertron or something.

The sounds of doors opening with a soft hiss caught his attention, he hadn't seen this part of the base before as the three Mechs entered, the room had nothing but a chair in the center. _'Oh dear, I hope I don't have to remain on Starscream's shoulder during this... I'd really would like to get down and out of here...!'_ He had to do his best not to shake in fear, knowing what will come next.

"Do you..uh...require me, sir?" First Aid asked, hoping Megatron didn't in fact need him.

Megatron turned to look at the Mini-Con CMO, how did he become separated from Nightblade? Pushing that matter aside, he gave a pause to think before speaking. "I believe that won't be necessary for a time, I have plenty of plans in store for this Triple Changer." He replied with a devilish grin. "Starscream, return First Aid to the Med Bay."

"As you wish, Megatron," Starscream said as First Aid sighed in relief, that had been a close call.

The Med Bay... Knowing fully now with Nightblade's absence, he would have to do a lot of work even though he would be unable to help others. He did feel a bit relieved that Nightblade and him constructed some ladders a few cycles ago so that he could get himself up to the counters and such, he could imagine none of the others would help him up...

He gave another sigh, though saddened, he felt completely lonely now without his partner...

"Please let her be alright," He said softly. "I wish I was there with you..."

They arrived in the Med Bay, it felt empty yet most of the counters and even the Medical berth is covered in all sorts of data pads, Starscream raised an optic brow wondering why would Nightblade need so many of these data pads? Normally Medical Officers wouldn't need this much unless... There was something she had been doing that seemed to be more than that? Shrugging to himself, he approached one of the counters as he held out his hand for First Aid to get on.

"Here," He said gruffly, letting First Aid off and then moving to exit.

"Will we get her back?" First Aid couldn't help but ask. He hadn't been brave enough to ask Megatron about it.

The Seeker paused in his tracks, he hadn't thought about if Megatron would plan on retaking Nightblade back from the Autobots, would he plan to? Nothing was said until he finally spoke after a time of thinking. "I don't know, that's entirely up to Megatron if he wishes it." Starscream started off exiting out of the Med Bay and returning to the previous room.

First Aid felt disappointed that he hadn't been given a more definite answer but at least the Seeker spoke the truth. It would be entirely up to Megatron whether Nightblade was returned or not.

Starscream had eventually returned to the interrogation room, seeing Megatron already finished chaining the old Weapons Specialist to the chair as Military Storm slightly grunted in pain, the chains were applied very tightly.

"Back already, Starscream?" Megatron said with a tight grin. "Good, I'd have hated for you to miss anything."

The Seeker said nothing, they both prepared to interrogate Military Storm, who only just smirked at them despite his heavy injuries and the pain emitting throughout his circuits from the tight chains.

"Try all you can, Megatron. I've been through a lot worse than this." The Triple Changer said with a cocky tone.

"Really?" Megatron said lightly, resting a hand on Military Storm's shoulder, in almost friendly fashion. "Did you not say something similar thing about fighting... And we all know how that turned out."

In truth, Military Storm deep within his processor shuddered at the reminder that he was nearly almost extinguished mercilessly by Megatron in his old body, he was glad to still be alive. He let out a scoff. "But, here I am still standing even though I have been reborn. You had no idea how much I have been craving to fight again for eons, until I have caught audio receptor that you have one of my precious treasures..."

"Ah yes, Nightblade," Megatron chuckled. "Such an obedient Femme, she didn't need much convincing to come to my side, I must say. Very beautiful as well and much more serious than that sister of hers... I think I may have gotten the better deal over Optimus."

Military Storm under his visor dimmed his optics in a manner of glaring at the Decepticon leader, he hoped that not only would he be unable to move, he's hoping he would not have his visor ripped off his faceplate, as without it, he can't see too well. Well, he would but however everything would be heavily blurry. "No matter what you will do, Sunblade will not be converted into a Decepticon... Not while I am here..." He growled.

"Ah well," Megatron said, patting his shoulder as he moved forward, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "If she won't convert, at least she can provide a... pleasurable distraction for my troops."

Immediately, Military Storm's dark pale aqua green optics glowed violently even through his dark sky blue visor as he snarled. "You wouldn't _**dare...**_" He struggled to break free, chains rattling and groaning but he could not break free despite the wounds were swelling more painfully throughout his circuits.

"Wouldn't I?" Megatron stated with a rather cruel grin. "Perhaps not regulary but she would make a rather movitating reward, those who please me could have... A joor with her? What do you think, too little?"

The Triple Changer felt sick to the very core, to a point where he could purge his tanks. What could he do? He was bounded to chains to an interrogation chair. _'Curse it all... I've failed to protect Sunblade... I'm so sorry... Forgive me, SolarFlash... Lunarstreak...'_ He ruefully thought to himself, tilting his head downwards, his optics' glow had dimmed where they were now hidden by the visor again, growling faintly.

"She is no plaything, Megatron..." He finally spoke, hands balling into fists. "Both my treasures are only civilians... They were not meant for battle in the first place."

"They appear to be doing just fine," Megatron scoffed. "And they both made the decision to become soldiers, I'm afraid your little treasures are _growing up_."

"Even so... But, I am sure there is more to this than idly chatting away. Isn't that correct?" Replying with a slight frown, looking at Megatron and Starscream again. "Whatever plans you have for me, I _**won't**_ give in."

"We'll see," Megatron said simply before punching Military Storm right in the tank.

Military Storm grunted painfully, growling as he struggled to show no fear but said nothing.

Megatron smirked before hitting him several more time in the same place. He then backhanded his prisoner before grabbing a part of his helm and squeezing. Military Storm gasped, trying to focus as pain exploded all over his body but it was only the beginning.

"Well well, if _that_ isn't enough..." Pausing for a moment to think, then he had a more dangerous idea. With a calm venomous tone, he spoke again: "Then perhaps... We should go back in time where that _'incident'_ happened, won't we?"

"W-What?" Military Storm stammered, he was having a little trouble concentrating after the abuse to his helm.

"Forgotten already, Military Storm? So be it, I'm going to enjoy reminding you about it." Roughly, Megatron let go of Military Storm as he puts his hands together in a manner of 'cracking' his knuckles, he walked over to the side and before he could grab the Triple Changer's arm, he reached over and ripped the visor off of his faceplate completely. "Much better." He added, grabbing a firm grip on his arm, the other on his shoulder.

"Wh... What are you up to, Megatron...?" He choked out with a weak snarl, pain surged severely through his body painfully. He was clearly annoyed now that his visor had been ripped off of his faceplate, Then, even more pain surged through him this time from his shoulder and arm.

"Uh... _**ARGHHHH!**_" He screamed as he felt his arm first painfully yanked and pulled, but the pulling didn't end, it continued and he felt his wires and other connections brutally ripped and finally severed.

The scream was much more louder once his arm was completely ripped out, energon life force oozed from both his arm and the area where his arm was ripped. Memories flashed within him from that same memory when Megatron had torn out his limbs when he was in his old body. Once his screams have ceased, he panted heavily as his systems were screaming for medical attention, he felt completely humiliated. "Nnngh... I remember already... A war veteran _never_ forgets..." He snarled out, he slightly flinched when Megatron threw aside his arm.

"Good, we're making progress," Megatron laughed. "Starscream, seal up that arm, we wouldn't want our guest to offline... Just yet."

"Very well, Megatron." Starscream responded, sealing up the wound to the best that he can to at least cease the leaking life force. Eventually once he finished, he backed up from the spot, watching as Megatron continued the Interrogation quietly.

"So, are you going to talk _now_, old scrapper? Or will I have to tear the other arm out to make you?" The Decepticon leader asked maliciously, followed by an evil chuckle.

"You... Haven't asked me _any_ questions yet," Military Storm managed to chuckle, pain ringing through his systems.

"I demand answers to what you know about that glow between the two Femmes. You, obviously, are the only one who knows them well better than both factions..." He replied coolly. "Surely they would contain some sort of..." Smirking before he finished. "_Unknown power_ matching equal that of the Mini-Cons."

"You're _crazy_," Military Storm declared, squinting barely and wishing he still had his visor.

Megatron marched on over to the other side, intending to rip out the other arm but Military Storm immediately knew this before he got to the other side as he barked out. "Alright, _alright_ I'll talk! I..." He growled out the last word. "**Yield...** It is no unknown power. That silver light has no real meaning. But, however, their sparks are split in half, in a special sort of way. Meaning that they were once someone else, but neither of them know, and it is a possibility that not even the former knows of her two counterparts. Additionally, if one of them offlines, the other will _also_ offline... But knowing you from reading Autobot records, you find soldiers simply expandable. So you have no such care for either of them, not even Nightblade." He looked away, shrugging his shoulders... Or a shoulder.

Megatron paused, considering Military Storm's words.

"Those two used to be one 'bot?" He questioned softly. "And just how did this happen?"

The Weapons Specialist snorted. "How should _I_ know!? That glow occured out of nowhere when the former was merely a sparkling. No such occurance had happened until the underwater battlefield!" He angrily spat.

"It is no lie or trick, I only speak the _truth_." He immediately added.

"Well, well," Megatron mused. "I did not know such a thing was possible."

He suddenly smiled, although Military Storm couldn't see it properly and now asked.

"And what would happen if they were... Fused back together? Just how _powerful_ would this 'bot be?"

Shaking his head, he thought to himself. _'This Mech is completely mindless to everything but only war...'_ He spoke. "They possess no power, it is a possibility that the former will have no knowledge of anything that occurs between both twins, just as they have no knowledge of the former."

"How do I know you're not holding back?" Megatron said, pointedly resting his hand on Military's Storm's good shoulder.

The old Mech flinched slightly as he felt Megatron's hand on his shoulder, he had to think quickly and fast. Finally, after a few short breems, he spoke again. "If you think I am holding back, have you bothered to question either twins? Surely you have questioned Nightblade, but she possibly have said she has no knowledge of Silverfang."

"No but you might have confided in Sunblade and I have not had a chance to question her..." Megatron paused before adding slyly "But I can easily remedy that."

"I have only told her small pieces..." He growled in response. "I prefer she does not know much or _everything_ about Silverfang... Yet... Even if one of you goes and extract information out of her yourselves, you will only get something similar as Nightblade."

"Why don't we test that theory?" Megatron said before saying to Starscream. "Why don't you fetch her, Starscream?"

"Yes sir." The Seeker replied as he left the room and headed towards the brig.

Meanwhile, Sunblade was scrunched up to the very far corner of her cell, Cyclonus was standing close to her cell, cackling. "Get away from me you perverted helicopter!" She hissed. "I'd rather be in the Autobots' base than _this_ old scrapheap of a base and especially away from _**YOU...**_"

"Aww come on, you like me really?" Cyclonus said smugly. "You just don't wanna admit it."

**"Euugh..."** She groaned as she thought to herself _'Primus, I wish I were out of here already...'_

Her audio receptors had caught sound of the main brig doors opening with a hiss. _'Great, could be Megatron...'_ She bothered not to look as she kept faced to the wall, she was already sick of Cyclonus and she's already sick of the others. _**"WHOEVER ELSE CAME IN, I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH EITHER OF YOU, ESPECIALLY YOU MEGATRON!"**_ She angrily spat out.

"It's _not_ Megatron," Came a wry voice and she saw that it was Starscream. "Come, Megatron wants a word."

She stood in place, narrowing her optics towards the Seeker, still keeping to the wall. "I have nothing to say to that creep..." She spat.

"I don't care, orders are orders," He said flatly, striding over to her and grabbing her arm.

She quickly planted her feet into the ground, not wanting to move but Starscream was much more stronger than her as she kept skidding against the floor. "No! I _**refuse!**_" She barked out. "If I had my great sword..." She added, growling. Her weapon had been confiscated when Demolishor had eventually overpowered her, which made her look like a wingless seeker.

"You'd _what?_" He scoffed.

Ignoring the response, she continued on. "At least the Autobots _know_ how to treat a lady and are far more well mannered and _more_ good looking than you foolish barbarians of Decepticons..." She continued to spat out and ramble on and on, she was far more opposite than Nightblade.

Starscream gritted his denta, she was **highly** annoying... Maybe she and Cyclonus _were_ meant for each other. At least Nightblade was polite and didn't chew his audio off.

The two Seekers eventually got back to the Interrogation area, where once Sunblade had planted her optics upon Military Storm, she shrieked loudly, completely horrified by the sight of her caretaker which caused Starscream to lower the volume of his audio receptors, it was very painful. **"Let me go, let me go! ****_Military Stoooooooooorrrrrrrmmmmmm!_****"** She screeched, energon leaking from her optics as she struggled from Starscream's grip. She was heavily emotional unlike her older sister.

_"Hey!"_ Starscream cried as she tore herself from his grasp and rushed over to Military Storm.

"Military Storm! Military Storm... What _happened...!?_" She wailed, looking at his side where his arm was torn out, energon life force was still sluggishly leaking from the wound. But before she could get a better look, she was yanked away by Megatron. "Ow! Let go of me...!" She struggled.

"**Sunblade...!** Don't hurt her!" Military Storm snarled, seeming to have regained his strength upon hearing Sunblade's voice, trying to break free despite it was futile that he could not.

"I'm not hurting her," Megatron sneered, tucking her under one arm as she struggled in vain.

"Hhh... Just what do you _want_ from us!?" She demanded, continuing to struggle. She had to also wonder, how could Nightblade even cope with these rough brutal Mechs...? Could they have treated her like how she's been treated right now?

"Military Storm has just been telling me about your little secret," Megatron said, using his free hand to cup her cheek. "Is there anything you'd like to _add_ to that?"

"Secret...? You mean that light...? I don't know anything but that... Except for a name called 'Silverfang'..." She snarled out, though her talking was rather quick and fast. "I have nothing else I can say to you, Mega**DORK...**" She added, struggling to look away from the Decepticon leader.

"Is that so?" Megatron growled, his grip on her tightning painfully. "Her name is Sliverfang..."

Sunblade squeaked in pain, trying to squirm free, Military Storm felt his spark ripped to tiny little shards hearing that painful squeak. "Don't hurt her...! Please..." Military Storm begged, he gravely hated to beg but he ensured his Femmes' safety first than his own life, showing how much he really cares for them just like a big brother. "Theres nothing else you can possibly _'extract'_ from us now..." The Triple Changer added.

"Can't I?" Questioned Megatron as he let go of her chin to backhand Military Storm again.

Military Storm let out a painful grunt as Sunblade immediately shrieked upon Megatron backhanding him. "He speaks the truth, I don't know anything but the name and the glow!" She screeched out quickly, her speaking was still pretty quick.

"It-it's true," Gasped Military Storm. "I only just told her... How she and her sister are two halves of the _same_ Spark. If they were formed back into Sliverfang, they would be an ordinary Femme who would probably be more confused than anything else. She wouldn't be more powerful."

Megatron gave himself a moment to think, it had took him a breem or two until he spoke again. "We will have to see if this is true once Nightblade is reclaimed from the Autobots... You, Military Storm, will have to _force_ them to be reformed whether you know or not." He then threw Sunblade towards him as he calls out for his other two soldiers. Once they had arrived, he gave the order for all three of them to take Sunblade and Military Storm back to the brig to be locked up separately, stating he will continue interrogating another time, he needed a break.

"As you wish Megatron," They all said, Cyclonus eagerly reaching for Sunblade despite Military Storm's warning growls.

"Don't, you, **dare...**" Military Storm growled, now that he was unchained despite being an arm short, he kept close to Sunblade, wrapping her in an arm. Demolishor and Starscream had to seize him immediately before The Triple Changer possibly had any plans while Cyclonus seized Sunblade away.

**"Eww, no!"** Sunblade squeaked as she tried to squirm away from the helicopter as she reached for her caretaker. **"M-Military Storm!"**

"It's alright," He assured her as the two Cons kept a tight hold on him.

She whimpered as Cyclonus dragged her ahead of her guardian.

Military Storm had his head cast down with a frown, he willingly let the 'Cons lead him as he know it was useless to struggle and get away, without his visor, he would only crash into walls and objects.

_**...**_

"Hey... Hey, quit struggling!" Hot Shot said as he tried to hold Nightblade down on a berth. "He just wants to check you over..."

Nightblade continued to snarl and struggle, daring not say a word, her visor was confiscated from her so that she would have less advantage of escaping if she did somehow. "I'm a Medical Officer, I'm _fine!_" Her fangs revealing as she kept her optics dimmed, hating the fact the Autobots' base is so bright and heavily well lit.

"I would _still_ rather confirm that," Red Alert said calmly, coming over to her. "As a fellow Medical officer, you must realize it is my duty to do this."

Looking in the direction of what she assumed is where Red Alert is speaking from, she thought for a moment before nodding while slipping her grip from Hot Shot, signaling she did not want to be grabbed by him still and remained on the medical berth for Red Alert to examine her.

"Sheesh, _nothing_ like Sunblade, are you..." The yellow Mech grumbled, stepping backwards slightly to give Nightblade room.

Nightblade snarled again back towards where she thinks Hot Shot spoke. "Well my apologies if I'm 'different' from her, we're twins after all." She spat.

"Hot Shot," Red Alert said sternly as Hot Shot held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry... Sorry."

The Femme Seeker waited patiently for Red Alert to finish his examinations, she's a lot calmer now, probably because Red Alert being a fellow Medical Officer.

"So uhhh... I think I'll check and see how the kids are doing." Hot Shot finally spoke as he left.

"You do that," Red Alert muttered. "I'm sorry for him, he can sometimes speak without thinking."

"Hmph..." Was all Nightblade responded with, looking away. "So I've _seen._"

Red Alert smiled but she couldn't see him properly so it went unnoticed. Calmly, he said.

"We've been in contact with your Creators."

"My creators...?" She turned to look at whom she thinks she's looking at Red Alert. "How can I _trust_ you...?"

"We can attempt to contact them again if you wish?" was all he said.

Nightblade took the time to think, could she really trust the words Red Alert has been telling her? While she believes this would be a trap, she then sighed. "As long as you all keep your hands to yourselves. I wish not to be seized, I will not flee if you speak the truth from the spark." She finally said, her tone still no hint of change as it had been remaining emotionless.

"No one will seize you unless you try to flee, attack one of us or yourself," He said quietly.

"I request to see them at once, then." Nightblade crossed her arms as she continued. "But, since you Autobots have confiscated my visor, I will need one of you to escort me, unless you desire I crash myself into the walls because of your extreme bright lightings and poor escort manners."

"I will escort you," He said, ignoring her tone and offering her his arm.

Slowly getting up, she cautiously took Red Alert's arm. Relaxing, she allowed him to lead her to the Command Center silently.

"Nightblade," Optimus greeted. "Red Alert tells me you wish to contact your creators."

Nightblade hadn't said anything, seeming to immediately release Red Alert and somewhat hiding behind the CMO as if she were afraid of Optimus.

"Do you want me to set up the connection?" Optimus questioned.

"Please..." The Femme Seeker seeming to growl slightly. "I desire to see if they are truly still online.

"And..." She added. "Dim the lights a bit, I cannot see in this _unacceptable_ brightness!"

Optimus nodded and the lights were duly dimmed as he typed away at the computer, setting up the connection. Like before, it flickered with static before finally the connection was made and she saw her creators for the first time in so long.

**"Hmm, who could be calling now...?"** SolarFlash's voice came through until when he gasped and straightened up. **"Optimus Prime! What brings you to calling us again, sir? Did my little Sunblade requested to speak with us?"**

"No my lord," Optimus said gravely. "It is _Nightblade_ who wishes to speak with you."

**"Nightblade!? I wish to see her at once!"** SolarFlash requested hesitantly, his desire to see his other Femme was very paced.

**"Here I am... Father..."** Nightblade's tone remaining emotionless as she reveals herself.

**"Nightblade! It is you! Lunarstreak, Lunarstreak my love, come see! It is our Nightblade!"**

_**"Nightblade!?"**_ her mother cried as she rushed to the screen. **"Oh my darling, you're safe at last, thank Primus!"**

**"Yes, yes, Mother... I'm perfectly fine..."** Nightblade replied, crossing her arms as she turns slightly.

**"****_Nightblade!_**** After worrying about you so much this is how you treat us...!? What have those Decepticons do to you...!?"** Lunarstreak turned away from the screen as she sobbed into her sparkmate's chest.

With an irritated sigh, Nightblade softly apologized but kept to her emotionless tone, she had gotten used to it since spending lunar cycles with the Decepticons had made it a heavy habit out of her. "Look, it's hard to explain it all to you but it's what I've become, but I never forget my duties as a Medical Officer, I will not hurt any organics native to a planet unlike others."

**"Nightblade, you're neither a Decepticon or an Autobot, you are a Neutral like the rest of us and belong respectively to the Sun and Moon family whether you like it or not, young lady."** SolarFlash boomed, stern expression hardening on his faceplate.

"Well there's nothing you can do from here, I'm afraid. I'm not going back just to become locked away again, neither would Sunblade want this either, I'm not ready to have any Sparklings, I'm not ready for anything but my lusting desire to be free and soar the dark skies without chains embedded to my wings..." Nightblade responded hotly, hating to be harsh to her family but she knew that enough is enough, and that she needed to stand her ground.

**"At least they're both safe now,"** Lunarstreak murmured, as though trying to find a sliver lining in all this. **"Darling, where is your sister and Military Storm, are they resting?"**

Nightblade hadn't said a word, only looked at her mother with a frown, then towards Optimus Prime and Red Alert. _'I only know how this one is going to end...'_ She though tto herself as she backed away from the two approaching Mechs, with intention of speaking to Lunarstreak for her.

"About that..." Red Alert replied grimly while Optimus replied next. "They were both taken by the Decepticons during our capturing of Nightblade... Unfortunately we have no idea where their base of operations are. We're hoping we can locate them as quick as possible, and once we find out, we will recover them."

Immediately, not wanting to hear another of Lunarstreak's audio receptor shattering shriek, they immediately lowered the volume down to a point where it made the scream was from afar, Lunarstreak had fainted afterwards as SolarFlash held his sparkmate in his arms, sighing gravely. Once the shriek had finally ceased, the volume was put back to normal.

**"This is grave news indeed..."** SolarFlash groaned. **"See to it that they are recovered and bring both our Femmes back to Cybertron immediately, I wish for neither even if it is against their wishes to fight or be a part of this war. I have told Military Storm this already."** The Leader of the Sun seeming to want to show how angry and disappointed he is with his Femmes and especially Military Storm but because he is speaking to the leader of the Autobots, he dared not make what he feels is a 'wrong move'.

"Never!" Nightblade hissed. "I'm not returning to Cybertron just to be locked away whether you like it or not, I honestly find it better here where I can never be locked away from the world as you always had Sunblade and I again... At least you cannot fetch your guards on me knowing how far this planet is from Cybertron!" She added, crossing her arms as she walked towards the Command Center, pressing a button to cut the communications as she crosses her arms and kept her back to the two Autobots, who seemed to be rather surprised.

"Well?" She hissed at them. "I suppose now you're going to both take me to the brig to lock me up, aren't you? I'm not resisting or planning to run so what's the point?"

Before Red Alert or Optimus could say anything, they heard the kids come in. Rad was calling out. "Hey Optimus! We were wondering if- **Whoaaaaa!** Look, it's Nightblade!" Immediately, they all stopped in their tracks as Carlos added. "What's that chica doing in the base?"

"Don't you remember?" Alexis said, turning to face the hispanic boy. "Optimus and the others had planned to capture her, it was part of a plan they all had come up with until Sunblade and Military Storm were captured... Besides, I actually have been meaning to speak with her-"

"Hold up, Alexis. We don't know how Nightblade is with humans." Optimus quickly spoke before adding. "She could be dangerous if we're not careful..."

Hearing the voices of the kids had caught Nightblade's attention to them as they flinched. Slowly, she approached them as Optimus and Red Alert hesitated at this as they slowly approach her in case she could intend to hurt them. Once The Seeker Femme had gotten close to them, she took an empty data pad out of her sub-space pocket and used it to scan the kids with it.

"Hey, that tickles!" Rad called out as all three kids squirmed and laughed as the data pad scanned them. Optimus and Red Alert were confused at this, Nightblade is a Decepticon and normally Decepticons wouldn't exactly take a liking to organics at all, perhaps it is due to the fact Nightblade still seems to hold on as still being a Neutral, which made Optimus relieved that she had no intention of harming them but instead want to study them.

Once the scanning was done, she placed her data pad back into her sub-space pocket, she could have that saved later for studying. Standing back to her normal height, she looked over at the two Autobots again. "What? Just because I'm a _Decepticon_ doesn't mean my Spark is cold as ice..." She said, crossing her arms again before adding with a small frown. "Well I suppose you both are going to take me to the brig now."

_"However..."_ She spoke up more clearer. "Reconsider _returning_ my visor, you Autobots live in such a bright environment that if my optics are too exposed to the lights for too long, it may damage my optical sensors permanently... It is how I was created." She snarled at them.

They gave themselves a moment as they looked at each other then back to Nightblade. "Very well, Nightblade. We will return your visor after Red Alert performs double scans to make sure no hidden weaponry is contained." Optimus replied as he nodded.

The Femme Seeker only replied with a 'hmph' as she she carefully walked away from the kids and sat down somewhere not too far. She had no intention of leaving the Command Center until her visor is returned as she watched Red Alert take her leave.

Alexis was confused at this, is it really possible for a Transformer have poor sight in a well lit room?

Nightblade kept to herself, obviously looking away. Her urge to get out of the Autobot base was growing stronger every passing breem, they were too annoying for her taste, she never understood why they bothered to capture her, despite her younger sister and caretaker were also captured in the process. She was also disappointed that she would seem to never get the answer to what was with that silver light that radiated from her and Sunblade.

_'Hm, I hope I can get out of here soon... These Autobots are starting to get on my nerves...'_ She grumbled to herself deeply in her thoughts. _'At least once I do, First Aid would be really happy to learn more about these humans. I hope he is faring well... Forgive me First Aid for separating us...'_

"Hey?" Rad suddenly asked as Red Alert scanned her. "What was it like living with the Decepticons? Is Megatron a real grump?"

The Femme Seeker looked in Rad's direction, while her expression appeared emotionless, it seemed rather... Sad. "He and the other Mechs seem harmless..." She replied with a shrug before adding. "Well, they leave me be unless my Medical skills are required I suppose... I'm often in the Med Bay with my Mini-Con partner studying... He's a CMO to the Mini-Cons."

"That's awesome," Carlos declared with a grin and he appeared to be quite serious which made her inwardly smile.

Alexis studied Nightblade for a moment, what seemed to caught her eye as she observed the dark coloured Seeker is the fangs. Did Sunblade have fangs too? "Nightblade, you have fangs. Like a Vampire." She pointed out.

"A... Vampire?" Nightblade replied, raising an optic brow. "Another organic to study?"

"No, they're sort of mythical figures," Alexis said with a shrug. "They're sort of undead humans that only come out at night and suck your blood."

As Nightblade and the other Autobots stared, Carlos added slyly.

"But you do get vampire bats, they sneak up on you and start sucking your blood without you even noticing."

"Ah yes... I have come down to earth multiple times at night and one of my studies with First Aid are those marvelous creatures, their teeth seemed to resemble my... _'fangs'_." She replied before adding. "I can never understand why you Autobots live in such brightly lit areas..."

"We enjoy the daytime," Optimus said with a rueful smile. "But the dark is also beautiful here, especially with the sky with it's moon and stars."

"I... See..." Nightblade replied slowly before adding. "I have a feeling once my visor is returned to me, you will be setting me in the brig for interrogations, correct...?" She had no idea how different would the Autobots be.

Nightblade waited paitently for either of them to respond, and for the regaining of her visor.

"Interrogation might be the _wrong_ word for it," Optimus said lightly. "If you compare it to Megatron's techniques."

Nightblade then hadn't said a thing afterwards, so many questions were left unanswered that only certain 'bots would answer this one. Nonetheless, she could not help but ask. "Then what reasons were you Autobots to capture me?"

"For your own and Sunblade's safety," Optimus said seriously before saying. "Nightblade, what do you know of Sliverfang?"

"Ugh, great... The same question Megatron had asked me. For the last time, I don't know anything at all. I've _never_ even heard of this Silverfang before, not a trace in my memory banks. I suppose neither of you know the answer to that light, too." She growled, fangs revealing themselves which seemed to startle the kids, which also caused Nightblade to cease her snarls, sighing in defeat. For a Neutral turned Decepticon, she seemed to never ignore her once Neutral status despite being with them for lunar cycles.

"We _do_ in fact know who Sliverfang is," Optimus told her, making her start in surprise. "Military Storm has always known but felt it best to keep it for you... Because you and Sunblade are two halves of a Femme named Sliverfang."

Looking downwards with a frown, she couldn't help at first but admit it a lie but... Knowing how Military Storm eons ago used to talk about Optimus Prime and how they were close friends, she knew that even Optimus himself would never dare lie. Finally Nightblade spoke again. "So you're saying Sunblade and I aren't... Real? We were not created like... _This?_" She brought her hands in view, looking at them before balling them up into a fist for a moment then relaxing. "I'm... Not _real?_"

"You _are_ real," Optimus assured her. "But for an unknown reason, this Sliverfang when she was a Sparkling... Glowed and changed into two Sparkling Femmes. It's why you are something of a polar opposite to your sister."

"In addition..." Red Alert frowned before continuing. "Our reason for your capture is because if we're not careful, if either you or Sunblade were to extinguish, the other will also extinguish..."

Nightblade's optics widened, reddish orange optics starting to glow rather violently. "No... This cannot be... So that means that... I-I can't be..." She was unsure what she could say, sadly tripping over her words before she could even speak in a complete sentence. "I'm... A Decepticon though, by my own will..."

"Nightblade," Optimus said, taking a step forward. "I know this is a horrible situation for you but you must think of both yourself and your sister. Being in conflict puts both of you in terrible danger."

"But now it is like we've switched places... Military Storm and Sunblade are in Decepticon hands while I'm in _your_ hands... Primus only knows what could Megatron be doing to those two." Nightblade then considered a part of his sentence before continuing. "I suppose I can see your point... Cyclonus has a tendacy to want to finish me off. He's head over heels for my younger sister... But..." She gave a fanged sneer. "This should keep that idiot's propellers clear from trying to exterminate me. If what you say is true, if he tries to extinguish me, he will also extinguish Sunblade additionally."

"Indeed," Optimus chuckled before saying. "We must get Military Storm and Sunblade back, neither of them will ever become Decepticons and you are in danger if they remain in Megatron's hands."

"Relax, they wouldn't dare extinguish Sunblade. It could drive that bucket head Cyclonus crazy. It also might be a possibility that Military Storm could've given in and told Megatron about what you have told me already..." She frowned before adding. "I suppose I _cannot_ establish communications with the Decepticons, can't I?"

Optimus nodded, saying.

"That would be a good idea, we must work this out before anything happens."

"Thank you," She said, inclining her head slightly.

They returned to the front panel of the Command Center as Optimus Prime typed in a couple commands to establish communications with the Decepticons. Nightblade waited patiently as she had no knowledge of how to even use it, she only knew how to set up the Warp Gate back in the Decepticons' Warp Room.

All was silent, until when the screen slowly came to life, Megatron in view.

"Optimus, what a pleasant surprise," He said with a smirk. "And I see you have Nightblade with you, I hope she's in good condition."

"That she is, Megatron." Optimus replied.

"And in a good deal better condition than Military Storm or her sister."

_'Better condition...?'_ Nightblade flicked her antenna slightly with a soft whirr, carefully listening as the two faction leaders talked. _'So they both have been dealt heavy damage in my absence... So sad, I've been wanting to show Sunblade how I play with my prey in the base... Sometimes...'_

Eventually, during the middle of the talk, Megatron's attention had turned to Nightblade.

"Nightblade, Military Storm has told me something very interesting about you," He said softly, watching her.

"And what would that be, sir?" She replied, her tone had still been emotionless.

"That you're only half of a Femme called Sliverfang's spark," he said simply.

"Hmm... Yes, I have learned that too... Additionally, I have also learned something that may seem... Interesting yet also relieving perhaps." She then gave a fanged grin before continuing. "Perhaps Cyclonus may want to also hear this extracted information if he is as so available, sir? It would be best if he heard this one, too."

Megatron narrowed his optics but he seemed intrigued enough to bark. "Cyclonus, get over here!"

"What is it now, sir-" The helicopter narrowing his optics has he growled out as he sees Nightblade on screen. **"You..."**

"Miss me, Cyclonus? I suppose not." Nightblade smirked, a little bit of the tips of her fangs showing out. "There is an interesting piece of... Well... _'Information'_, you may need to be wary about once I return back to base."

"And what does _this_ have to do with me, Femme...?" Cyclonus spat angrily, crossing his arms. "Whatever you have to say, they are _lies._"

"Well, if you say as it seems... This 'information' _also_ regards Sunblade." Nightblade paused for a short moment as Cyclonus raised an optic brow as he continued to listen. "Knowing your _crazy_ interest in her, there is a catch knowing you want to extinguish me, if you do... Sunblade _also_ goes **bye bye...**" Nightblade then shrugged. "We _do_ share the same spark after all whether you like it or not."

_**"What!?"**_ Cyclonus exclaimed before shouting. "You're _lying_ Femme!"

"If I were lying, I wouldn't be saying this, I'm sure Megatron is _well_ aware of that, too." The Femme Seeker shrugged. "I _never_ lie to my own teammates."

Before Cyclonus could start blustering, Megatron said quietly. "Enough Cyclonus, she _is_ telling the truth. Military Storm told me himself and Sunblade confirmed it. They do _not_ have a reason to lie about this."

_'That should show that idiotic helicopter to never try to extinguish me again.'_ She smirked to herself victoriously, things would be much easier around the base now as long as he's in love with her younger sister. She turned to Optimus Prime. "Optimus... I believe that an... Exchange would do than keep me here, it is obvious that this will be a stalemate if you... Keep me here if you so much as wish Military Storm and Sunblade be returned to your hands."


	16. Chapter 16

_Mediziner's Notes: Exchanges, exchanges... I'm not sure what I can say here really... But First Aid was just so adorable when I was preparing this one, Heeee! And troubled times... Oh dear oh my..._

_Enjoy!_

-

Optimus knew this would happen, she was right. With Sunblade and Mlitary Storm in Megatron's hands and no way of locating them... All he could do was return Nightblade to the Decepticons. They could question Nightblade but she was strong and they did not use Decepticon tactics. Even if they did, it could take too long and Megatron's prisoners could be offline.

"Well Megatron, do you agree to an exchange?" Optimus asked.

Megatron offered him a fanged grin and said.

"You only have _one_ of my soldiers Optimus, I have two. I'll give you Sunblade in return for Nightblade but I'm keeping Military Storm."

"Very well, Megatron." Optimus replied grimly. He was afraid that he would keep his old friend. _'Primus I pray that Military Storm still functions...'_

"Hold on just a moment, Optimus Prime..." Nightblade immediately spoke, turning back to the Autobot Leader. "I'm not leaving without my weapons and my visor."

"You may have you visor but we shall keep your weapons _until_ the exchange," Optimus told her.

"Very well..." Nightblade replied, spotting Red Alert return with her visor as she immediately places it back on, turning it on right away as Optimus returns the lights back to their brightness. "Whichever place both factions choose, I am fine with... Though I do prefer the exchange be in the dark honestly."

"The otherside of the planet then," Megatron said with amusement.

"The exchange shall be done then." Optimus said with a nod, the communication link eventually cuts out. He eventually turned to his CMO. "Red Alert, I will need you with me in case Sunblade could be severely injured."

"Right," Red Alert said with a nod as Alexis asked. "will they be okay? Sunblade and Military Storm?"

"I can only hope so, Alexis... We won't regain Military Storm back unfortunately but someday, we will... Knowing him for eons, he's got strong fighting spirit and won't break very easily." The Autobot Leader replied as he and Red Alert began escorting Nightblade to the Warp Room.

The kids glanced at each other worriedly, they didn't like the sound of this at all. Military Storm could be suffering any amount of torture and escape wasn't likely. Nor was rescuing him, it seemed like rather a hopeless situation.

"I hope Military Storm will be alright... I have a feeling Sunblade might be too sad to even talk with anyone for a long while once we hear her side of the story once she's out of Megatron's hands." Rad said grimly.

"Too right," Carlos said, making a face. "Dude, I wish we could do something."

"Maybe... Maybe we _can_," Alexis said as an idea came to her. "Rad, do you have Laserbeak on you?"

"Yeah, I do." He replied as he took Laserbeak out from his shorts pocket. He couldn't help but ask. "What do you have in mind?"

"Send Laserbeak after Nightblade," she said in a whisper as they hurried after the Autobots. "He's tiny, he should go unnoticed and he's our best chance of getting Military Storm out of there."

"Good idea" Rad nodded as he opened out his hands for Laserbeak to transform. "You know what to do, Laserbeak. Hurry."

Laserbeak took flight immediately as he flew in the direction of the Warp Room. He arrived just in time to find the Autobots about to warp away with Nightblade as he quickly flew onto Nightblade, perching silently out of sight as everyone warped away to the location they have chosen.

"I hope this works," Rad said grimly, they'd have to trust in Laserbeak's abilities as a little spy.

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime, Red Alert, and Nightblade have arrived at the location, where they waited patiently for Megatron with Sunblade.

_'Knowing that Cyclonus, he could be protesting continuously with Megatron to keep her in the base.'_ Nightblade thought to herself, shrugging.

She wondered what kind of condition Military Storm was in, she hoped it wasn't too bad. She still cared for him deep down, even if they were now enemies.

A few breems later, Megatron had appeared with Sunblade, bound in stasis cuffs, her wings seemed to be normal again which provided that he gave her back her weapon and that Sunblade had immediately willed them back into her wings. She only had several bits of damage done to her which isn't too bad but would still need to be checked up on. Ticker seemed in panic and worry as he stood close to her faceplate.

Red Alert frowned, he could tell Sunblade is extremely upset from the way her head is tilted downwards with slight energon tears sparkling from the moon's rays.

"Sunblade?" Optimus called softly and she looked up miserably, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Now that she was in the Darkness which meant a huge advantage for her, Nightblade immediately reclaimed her daggers back, but did not attack as she willed them back to her stabilizers, immediately running over to Megatron's side while Sunblade limped slightly over to the Autobots or she thinks she is as she did not have her visor yet.

"Here is her visor," Megatron said carelessly, tossing Sunblade's visor at the Autobots, Red Alert catching it.

"Now that this exchange is _complete_. Sayonara, Optimus Prime." Megatron smirked as he warped away with Nightblade.

Optimus made a grim sound before turning to Sunblade and saying gently. "Are you alright?"

"Optimus..." Sunblade sniffled as she curls up, shivering in fear. "Military Storm... Megatron is tearing Military Storm to pieces... Primus, he's already torn an arm out of him...!" She broke down into tears, falling to her knees.

"H-He hurt him... He's hurting him so bad and... And I couldn't do _anything_," she wailed as Optimus knelt down and put an arm around her.

"We will get him back," Optimus said, conviction in his voice. "I don't know how but we will."

"Sir, let's return to base, I need to tend to Sunblade's injuries." Red Alert stated, his tone with heavy concern.

"Understood," Optimus said, helping Sunblade to her feet as they Warped away.

_**...**_

Megatron and Nightblade shortly afterwards have returned to base, stepping out of the Warp Gate. The Femme Seeker felt much more at ease and glad to be out of the Autobots' base, it was way too bright for her taste. "So, what have I missed during my absence, Megatron sir?"

"Nothing much," He replied with a grin. "Except my little chat with Mlitary Storm and Sunblade."

He shot her a smile as he said.

"Your sister may be gone but there's still plenty of the old scrapper left if you wanted to... How did you once put it... **_Play_** with him."

"Interesting... I believe I do have a couple things in mind, his location?" Nightblade asked.

"The brig, cell three," Megatron answered, watching her with interest. "Now's a good chance to prove yourself, Nightblade. Show me your loyalty to the Decepticon cause... And to me."

"With pleasure..." Nightblade giving a fanged grin, oh how she was going to enjoy this, and the brig was just perfect as it was the more darkest area of the base. Taking her leave, she decided to stop by at the Med Bay first, knowing how worried First Aid must be. _'I'm coming to see you first, First Aid... You must be so very worried...'_

_'Nightblade, thank Primus!'_ He exclaimed in relief. _'You're back!'_

Skidding to a stop right at the entrance of the Med Bay, she could see that First Aid had leaped towards her, followed by the sounds of many data pads clattering to the ground, provided that to her knowledge that he had stacked them up high enough for him to leap towards her at optic level, as she immediately fell backwards in surprise as he clung to the side of her faceplate, hugging her. Giggling silently, she whispered to him. "I missed you, too, First Aid... I also brought you a Data pad containing _plenty_ of info on humans, it's not much but consider it as a little _apology gift_ for our separation. I just couldn't risk you being captured alongside me..." She summoned a data pad from her sub-space pocket as she lightly scoops up her partner into one of her hands as she got back up. Carefully, she set him down back on the counters along with placing the data pad containing info right next to him. "I have to be in the brig to see to Military Storm... I'm afraid it would not be healing either..." She added.

His face fell and he murmured. "I see."

Seeing this made Nightblade's spark sank, she really hated to see her partner this down. "I would offer if you would like to tag along but... I worry that I may frighten you once we get to Military Storm's cell... It may not be a very pretty sight... That I can have a doubtless guess... Of course, your call if you wish to come with me or stay, I dare never force." She spoke softly.

"no... I don't think I can," He said quietly. "I couldn't when Megatron and Starscream were taking him..."

"I see... Not a problem, then." Nightblade wrapped her hand gently around First Aid, they hugged for a while until they finally let go. "I must leave now to the brig, hopefully I shouldn't take as long as a joor or so. See you later, First Aid." She smiled ruefully, standing back up to her full height as she slowly turns to the exit, taking her leave.

First stared after her sadly, she'd changed so much since she'd first come here. He suspected she'd never had tortured her own guardian at the beginning of this venture. And he wasn't sure if there was anything he could do to stop the change.

In truth, she really wouldn't have to have no choice in _torturing_ the Triple Changer, she seemed rather eager to speak with him during the torture but at the same time worried how severe Military Storm would look. Nightblade is completely lost deep in her thoughts, she hadn't paid attention to any of her fellow Decepticons passing by or if they had at all spoken to her.

_'I just don't get it... Does Megatron actually want me to tear Military Storm to pieces to just simply show my loyalty...?'_ She thought slowly before resuming, speaking to herself. It wasn't long until she reached the brig, walking around for a short time looking for cell three. _'Cell Three... Cell Three...- Ah! Here.'_ As soon as she approached the cell, deep inside, she was completely **horrified** with how Military Storm had looked.

His arm had been torn off and the stump crudly sealed up, her medical protocols screamed in outrage. Cracks littered his body and they all seemed to be leaking energon life force, making his body was coated in his own life force. He was leaned forward, head down and even from here she could see he was missing his visor.

Frowning, she hadn't heard a sound from him, is he in recharge perhaps? Straightening herself up, she spoke emotionlessly to him. "Military Storm..."

"Hnn... S-sunblade?" He gasped out.

"No... It is I, _Nightblade_..." She corrected, crossing her arms.

"Night...? Oh no," He moaned. "You were safe..."

"Safe...? I _never_ had felt safe with those Autobots. They're too annoying for my taste, on top of that... The base is _**too damn bright!**_" She softly growled out. Once she had ceased her growling, she spoke again. "I returned on my _own_ will, Military Storm... My own will. We're not in Cybertron anymore, and I will _not_ risk myself being locked away, either." pressing a button to lower the energon cell bars, she stepped inside, approaching him. In her hands is one of her daggers as she seemed slightly hesitating, the hand which held the dagger was very slightly shaking.

Laserbeak flew off of Nightblade's shoulder, swirling above the two very silently, it was relieving that to the Transformers, he was too tiny to detect, one would need strong enough scanners to even sense the little guy. As the dagger was raised, in a manner of planning to stab the Triple Changer, Laserbeak immediately flew in closer, landing on the very top of Nightblade's helm and tazered her with all he's got.

_**"Ahhhh!"**_ She screamed, dropping her dagger.

The tazer was strong enough to cause Nightblade to drop unconscious, Military Storm shot up at this in worry until when he saw a familiar being perch right on his knee, looking at him.

"Laserbeak...? H-How did you... Get in here...?" He choked out quietly, observing the little Autobot.

Laserbeak easily flew up and away but Military Storm paused, gazing at Nightblade or trying to. His visor was gone, Megatron had stomped on it so all he could do was take his arm. He wished he could take Nightblade but he was far too weak to attempt it... And it seemed she'd made her choice.

Frowning, he sighed and continued on, shaking his head. It took him a while to go into what seemed to be the outside of the base, he could feel the moon's surface against his feet. Laserbeak seeming to, what he thinks is flying about in a panic. "Huh...? Oh, no... Need to... _**Transform...**_" Military Storm immediately began to transform but it was very slowly, it seemed from thinking with how frantic the flying pattern seemed, he had to hurry. He was relieved that his transformation cog hadn't been damaged in the process of the interrogation. "Come on... **Come on!**" He growled to himself, trying to fully transform faster.

_**"Ugh!"**_ He gasped out as he slowly, painfully transformed. every gear protesting this action.

More and more energon life force began to sluggishly leak from his wounds as if they reopened, especially from the wound that had been poorly mended. Finally, he completed his transformation. The only problem was that his left propeller was slightly damaged, but nonetheless he had to try, this is his chance to escape. "Come on... _Start..._" He groaned as his propellers began to whir to life slowly. He pushed himself more as he took off though his flying is heavily sluggish, he wasn't sure how much more he would be able to push his body anymore but he had to this time for one final task: Return to Autobot HQ.

Thankfully, the moon didn't have an atmosphere that he needed to break through and he progressed towards Earth. It became a very different story however when he approached Earth's atmosphere.

"Great... Well, this won't extinguish my spark... I hope..." He grumbled to himself. He pushed on forth and as soon as he was caught in Earth's atmosphere, he screamed out in pain as the heat radiated all around him and especially on the wounds. "Nnngh... Need to... Be strong... I should try not to... Collide... Into the ground!" He knew it would be bad if he caught the attention of the humans as he struggled to decrease his speed.

"Optimus..." He tried to call over the comm. "I need... Your... Help...!"

_**...**_

"Military Storm!" Optimus exclaimed, hearing his old friend's voice but it was mostly in static due to the damage and condition the Triple Changer is currently in. "How did you escape from the Decepticons, old friend?"

**/Nevermind that, I can't slow... Down...!/** Military Storm gasped out.

Optimus frowned, what would he do? None of his Autobots were- Wait a minute... There was one aerial type Autobot! Immediately, he called over to Sunblade in the comm. link, she could really hear good news for once. "Sunblade, this is Optimus Prime." He said.

**/Yes?/** She answered, still miserable.

"I need your help, Military Storm is going to crash unless we do something," He said urgently.

**/What, Military Storm!? Where!?/** Her voice immediately changing tone, bringing surprise to the Autobot Leader.

"Entering Earth's atmosphere, we've got to get there **NOW!**"

**/I'll try my best to bring him back down safely! Get the Warp Gate ready for me in the sky!/** She said, cutting the comm. link

Optimus charged for the room and towards the Warp Room, alerting Red Alert to prep the Med Bay for Military Storm's arrival.

"Right away." Red Alert replied quickly as he began to prepare.

Meanwhile, Sunblade had just arrived in the Warp Room, Optimus Prime arriving within a few astroseconds later. Readying herself in front of the Warp Gate, she immediately transform while she waited for Optimus to punch in the coordinates of where the Warp Gate will warp her.

The Autobot Leader quickly prepared the Warp Gate, punching in the appropriate coordinates which lead to the sky, around where Military Storm's location is. The Warp Gate hummed to life as called out the command. **_"Launch!"_** Whirring loudly, Sunblade immediately warped to the location.

"You can do it, Sunblade." Optimus said softly as he watched the Warp Gate power down after the warping had succeeded.

She needed to grab him and bring him back to the Warp Gate, where Optimus would be waiting to carry him to the Med Bay. He could only imagine the condition his old friend would be in.

After clearing the Warp Gate, Sunblade immediately gunned her engines, shooting herself towards Military Storm. _**"Military Storrrrrrrmmmmm!"**_ She cried out as she transformed, quickly grabbing onto her guardian gently, using the thrusters in her feet, pushing against him carefully to decrease his falling speed. _'Need to... Slow him down... So heavy...!'_ Very slowly, the two were slowing down, Sunblade was getting exhausted from using her thrusters too much but she knew that she had to hold on long enough until she gave the all clear to warp back with him.

"Sunblade!" He gasped, barely conscious.

"Hold on!" She cried, firing her thrusters to full power.

Military Storm weakly smiled mentally, feeling relieved to be reunited with Sunblade as he eventually fell unconscious. During the entire process, Sunblade was able to use all of her strength to slowly descend to the ground safetly unharmed. She sighed heavily and dropped to the ground, her entire lower legs were overheating from overusing her thrusters. "Optimus... I've done it..." She panted, completely exhausted. "Ready to warp back... with Military Storm."

**/I'm activating it,/** Optimus said and a moment later, she found herself back in the Warp Room with Military Storm there.

Optimus bent down and did something that caused Military Storm to shift back into bot form. She stared but couldn't react, she was too exhasuted. To her surprise, a little robot bird suddenly flew up, wasn't that Laserbeak, the kid's spy cam?

"Laserbeak...? What was he doing with Military Storm...?" She questioned, raising an optic brow as she watched him perch on Optimus' helm.

"I'm not sure... But I suspect the kids will know," Optimus said with a slight smile before reaching down to haul Military Storm up.

She gave a nod, before she could offer to help, Red Alert had just came in. He frowned at the condition the Triple Changer was in as he immediately helped Optimus haul Military Storm to the Med Bay. Sunblade quietly followed, she could use a check up just in case she might have really overdid her thrusters.

She could only limp there however and by the time she arrived at the Med Bay, Military Storm was already stretched out on a berth, his torn off arm beside him.

"H-How is Military Storm, Red Alert?" Sunblade asked with worry. "Will he be okay...?"

"He should be... In time," Red Alert said gravely.

"Oh..." Replying sadly but then tried to keep herself cheered up. "I'll... Just be sitting over there." She went over and sat down on one of the benches on the side, sighing to herself quietly as she sees Ticker had climbed his way up the bench to her. "Oh, hello Ticker." Gently bringing him up to one of her shoulders.

"Hi," He said softly. "How are you?"

"Much better at least with Military Storm back here again... I can't believe how cruel these Decepticons are... I bet the same things could also happen to Nightblade too, even if she is one of them." She replied with a slight shrug, observing Red Alert working on her caretaker.

"And..." She paused before fully continuing. "With how Military Storm is... It looks like he can't join in on a few hunts..."

"No," Ticker agreed. "He'll need to rest and recover."

Air Raid shortly afterwards climbed up on the bench that they are on and sighed heavily. "Air Raid! You've finally come out of 'Storm's quarters!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"I heard he was back," He said quietly.

Very gently, Sunblade scooped up Air Raid onto her hand, bringing him to her optic level. "Don't worry too much about him, alright Air Raid?" She said soothingly, trying to comfort him as she smiled. "Knowing Military Storm, as you said before, he has strong fighting spirit and it would take quite a lot to bring tough soldiers like him down."

He nodded but still looked very concerned.

Joors and joors have passed, Sunblade wasn't even sure anymore how long has she been on that bench in the Med Bay, until when Red Alert grabbed her attention as he spoke. "I've done all I can for Military Storm now, he just needs to rest." He paused for a moment before adding. "I'm going to recharge now, I'm completely exhausted from today." With that, Red Alert formally excused himself from Sunblade. Normally there wouldn't be time very much for such things but he seemed rather strict on manners at least, especially with a Femme from an extremely wealthy family, despite she cared not for nobility and wealth.

Nodding, she watched Red Alert retreat into his personal quarters, she gently placed Air Raid onto her shoulder with Ticker as she got up and walked on over to the medical berth Military Storm laid upon. Once Sunblade was close enough, Air Raid leaped from her shoulder onto the side of the berth and climbed his way up to Military Storm and simply sat on his chest, right on the very nose of his alt mode's cockpit. "U-Uhh, Air Raid... That could hurt him... A little..." She hesitated, feeling worried that the Mini-Con had so rashly leaped from her and climbed up onto her caretaker's cockpit and sat on the nose.

Air Raid shook his head before speaking. "No, as long as I'm being gentle and careful, it won't hurt. because we Mini-Cons are so small, we weigh almost nothing to you, similarly equal to the humans just a tad bit more than them." The Mini-Con Medical Officer took out a Data pad from his subspace pocket and began working.

"O-Oh... If you say so, then..." Sunblade replied with a slight shrug. Unlike her older sister, Sunblade has no knowledge of being a Medical Officer or even a small hint, she was more into mechanic work, preferring to get her hands dirty with repairing broken machines.

"Will he be okay?" She asked, Air Raid seemed to know what he was doing.

"Yes, I'm just taking down his details for future reference," Air Raid assured her. "For instance, where he's been injured will be weak spots in the near future, I must know about them so I can protect him."

Sunblade nodded, listening carefully as Air Raid explained to her. Then, a very faint stir had brought her and Air Raid's attention to Military Storm, who softly groaned. "Unngh... Where am I?"

"Military Storm," Sunblade gasped before rushing closer to his side. "You're safe, your in the Autobot base."

"Are we...? Thank Primus..." Despite Sunblade's words, he still could not see at all due to the fact he hadn't gotten a new visor yet, he looked towards where he thinks he's looking at Sunblade, looking in the direction of where her voice came from. "Sunblade... I'm so sorry for getting you into the mess earlier..." He spoke grimly, frowning as emotion shown completely, he felt ashamed for letting the Decepticons capture her in the addition of his capture.

"It's not you're fault," She said sorrowfully. "_I'm_ sorry for causing you so much trouble, it was because of me and Nightblade that you were captured."

Weakly, Military Storm softly held onto one of Sunblade's hands as he shook his head. "No, my lady. You have never caused me much trouble at all, everyone makes mistakes, no one out in the universe is perfect and we all learn from our mistakes so that we do not have them repeated a second time. We improve as we all learn from our mistakes and you have never shown me too much trouble. You're still learning, and remember that Hot Shot is your mentor in teaching you how to become a fine soldier. If only I could too, but with this body, I can no longer train properly as I did in my old body..."

Immediately adding with a smile. "I can never be mad at you at all, Sunblade. You're too precious to me. Both you, and Nightblade are too precious."

"_**Even**_ after what she's done!?" Sunblade said rather heatedly.

Flinching, Military Storm frowned, looking away as he let go of Sunblade's hand. "Sunblade... I know it sounds difficult for you, but you must know I _can't_ stay furious with her. If it's the end for her, it's the end for you as well... And I don't want that." His tone with sorrow.

"So it's only because she's the other _half_ of my Spark?" she asked but he shook his head.

"It's more than that Sunblade. I've pratically raised the **_both_** of you since you were very young, you're like little sisters to me. Nightblade has made a choice I'm not happy with but I _still_ care greatly for her."

"Remember what I've told the both of you a long, long time ago." Military Storm added.

"_You can never hold grudges forever, it will only tear you apart piece by piece..._ I know, I know. I still remember." Sunblade replied ruefully.

"Good, keep that in mind," He told her gently. "no matter what happens, _never_ forget that."

The two chatted for a while until when Optimus strolled in. "Oh, Military Storm. Good to see you're online again, old friend." The Autobot Leader walked towards his Medical berth as he added. "How do you feel?"

"Like _slag_," Military Storm said ruefully. "What about you?"

"Relieved that you've returned alive. I have not spoken to the kids yet but I am still curious as to why Laserbeak was on you..." He knew the kids had gone out for a while, so he had been waiting for them to return and without Laserbeak at their sides, he couldn't communicate with them.

"Kids?... Oh yes, that little bird is theirs, isn't he?" Military Storm said. "If they did send him after me, I'll happily part with some High-Grade."

"_That_ won't be necessary. You're still too severely injured to leave the Med Bay, Military Storm." Their attention turned to Red Alert, who had returned from his personal quarters, he had a stern expression on his faceplate. "You need _healthy_ Medical Energon Cubes for the time being, no High-Grade until you're at 100% again." Red Alert began his scans on Military Storm, whom seemed to be recovering well.

"I guess you're right," Military Storm said with a smile. "I don't suppose High-Grade would agree with human kids, would it?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Hey Optimus, we're back from our little walk with the Mini-Cons." Rad said, stepping into the Med Bay off to the side with his friends and their partners.

They clearly hadn't heard anything but did exclaim in delight at seeing Military Storm safe and well.

"Hey kids, how was the walk?" The old Mech asked with a soft smile as he looked in where he believed the direction they spoke from even though they were so small, he could not look down as he still laid down.

Noticing this, Sunblade looked at Optimus as she gestured him to lower down a little and he did so as she whispered into his audio receptor. _'I think we should get Military Storm a new visor, Megatron stepped on his old one given to him by his friends back on Cybertron...'_ Once the whispering had stopped, he stood back up to his full height as he nodded.

"It was great, but how are you man?" Carlos questioned.

"Still can't feel my arm, but I'm recovering smoothly I think. I... Can't see anything, yet unfortunately." Military Storm replied.

"What, why not?" Rad asked as Alexis said. "Where's your visor?"

He growled softly, looking away. "Megatron got me in _this_ condition, and _also_ destroyed my visor, taking pleasure in seeing how much pain he had given me..." Ceasing his growls, he sighed heavily.

"I had an accident eons ago in one of the many riots I participated in fighting against, a rookie carelessly fired off a large bomb near my location and some soldiers were caught in the line of it's target, so I risked myself to save them all as fast as I could. When I got to the last soldier who had his leg stuck in some rubble, I had to shield them, costing me almost my optics when the sharpnel flew everywhere. After the riot had been put to an end, the medical officers were able to fix my optics, but I could never see clearly again and thus so I was given a visor to help me with my vision." Frowning slightly.

"At least Megatron had _no_ idea of my poor vision, he thought the visor was to help me with my aiming but no, it was solely for my vision." He quickly added.

"That's lucky," Alexis said with sympathy. "We're so relieved that you're alright."

"Yeah, Laserbeak worked a treat," Carlos said before blushing slightly.

"Thank you," Military Storm said both warmly and seriously. "I think you kids saved my life, Megatron would have either _offlined_ me or I'd have deactivated from my injuries."

They all grinned happily as Optimus seemed surprised. "So that was it." He chuckled as he lowered himself, holding out a hand for them and the Mini-Cons to climb up. "Would you care to tell us all the story, kids?" He asked.

"Not much to tell," Rad said with a grin. "When you and Nightblade were heading off to meet Megatron... We just got the idea to send Laserbeak after you."

"Yeah, we knew you'd have a pretty hard time getting 'Storm out," Carlos added. "So, we thought Laserbeak could at least spy and maybe find out where you were located so we could plan a rescue or something."

"We were lucky that Nightblade was heading to where he was." Alexis pointed out. "And that none of the other 'Cons had seen him."

"Yeah," Military Storm said with a slight shiver. "That little bird saved me alright, Nightblade was going to..."

**"NO!"** Sunblade shrieked as she curls up slightly, wrapping her arms over herself in a frightened manner as it caused Military Storm to flinch suddenly. "Don't _**EVER**_ think any of that, 'Storm!" Energon began leaking from her optics. "To me, you _can't_ extinguish..." Shaking her head.

"I don't know what she was going to _do_," Military Storm said heavily. "She never got a chance."

"Neither do I, but I just..." Sunblade gave a sigh. "Just don't be so daring and giving me a spark attack anymore, at least... Okay?" She questioned, worry was heavily shown on her faceplate. "I don't want to lose the _only_ big brother I have..."

Hearing her added words made Military Storm's optics widened in surprise, they glowed a tad bit brighter and it had been the first time he was called a big brother by Sunblade, as he'd been the only one calling them his siblings. He gave a smile and spoke. "I'll try not to." He softly replied.

"Thank you," She said warmly, gently giving him a hug.

...

Nightblade had just came online, though the tazer was pretty strong, it would take her a while to fully move again as she felt her limbs were restricted from moving fully. "Nnnngh... Ow... What happened to me?" She was still in the brig, willing her dagger back to her stabilizer, she gulped and shook in fear. _'...Megatron is going to have my neck for __**this**__, Military Storm's gone...'_ She softly whispered to herself, struggling to get back up on her feet but with the restrictions she's suffering, it made it very difficult.

She couldn't believe she'd missed that little spy bot, he'd taken her completely by surprise. However, she doubted Megatron would see it that way.

What would she do? She certainly cannot come up with something, it is heavily likely he would eventually pay his visit to the brig to gloat and taunt Military Storm. "Damn it, how am I supposed to show my _'loyalty'_ to these Decepticons now...?" She mumbled to herself as she punched the nearest wall close to her, snarling silently to herself.

"Sorry Megatron, I got taken out by a _bird smaller than the humans_, but I'll show my loyaty _next time_," she said to herself sarcastically, ignoring the pain in her fist.

As she felt the tazer wear off a bit more, she had a lot more easier movement now and decided to head out of the brig and towards the rec room, hopefully not running into Megatron along the way or worse, in the rec room. _'Well, I don't think he'd have a care anyways... It can be a possibility just perhaps the slightest bit that I'm not exactly real either way...'_ She thought to herself.

The fact that she shouldn't exist, at least as an individual being, it was a different concept to accept. Did that mean one cycle she and Sunblade would be combined... Extinguishing both of them forever?

Nightblade had reached the rec room, it was pretty empty except for Demolishor who had just looked away upon sight of her. He seemed to have just arrived himself earlier, his cube of Energon full.

_'Phew, only Demolishor... I really DO NOT want to deal with either Cyclonus or Megatron...'_ Nightblade strolled on over to the dispenser and got herself a cube. She sat down at her usual spot though her processor was still flooded with thoughts of her and Sunblade not being real. Bringing her fist to the table which caught Demolishor's attention briefly, she cursed at herself, offlining her optics for a moment growling silently before relaxing, bringing her optics back online again. _'Why me...'_ She softly mumbled to herself with her optics looking blankly at her cube, frowning.

Demolishor kept looking at her oddly but she ignored him, he wasn't bad but she was in no mood for explaining herself. At least he didn't seem inclined to ask.

Having relaxed and only half way finishing her cube, she decided to head on out and head towards the Warp Room, not wanting to return to the Med Bay for a time as she _really_ needed to be alone, she hadn't bothered to listen to Cyclonus who spat venomous things at her when she passed by his quarters which seemed to tick the helicopter off a lot more when there was no response from her but decided to shrug it off and head for the rec room.

Once she was in the warp room, she sat down on a couple crates in the darker spots of the room, revealing something personal of hers from sub-space which seemed to be a holographic photo of her, Sunblade, and Military Storm together when her and Sunblade were Femlings at the time.

"Am I really... _Real...?_" She idly said to herself. "But if I'm not... _Why_ am I... Here...?"

"Why did that Femme split... What's the point if she's going to be reformed one day?"

She dimmed her optics even more, she might be acting cowardly but she just couldn't come out.

Starscream had just entered the warp room, seeming to idly mutter to himself about running out of parts to use for one of his creations as he went around searching the crates off of to the sides for anything useful.

Nightblade quietly and quickly tried to keep out of sight and away as he neared the stack of crates she's hiding behind, she wasn't good at these things as Seekers were not meant for stealth as their wings would get in the way very easily. _'No, no... Don't come over here, please... I just want to be left alone...! I'm not in the mood for this!'_ She hadn't known that she wasn't exactly being sought out but she kept thinking so. She kept very still as a last resort, hoping not to be seen by him thanks to her easy camouflaging in the darkness while offlining her optics completely.

"Where _**is**_ it?" Starscream grumbled, looking inside and behind some crates.

Flinching very slightly, she tried to very silently scoot off to the side as to avoid being suddenly grabbed in case the red and white seeker were to be reaching out on the sides. With Nightblade's optics offline, she could not see what she was doing and before she knew it, one of her wings had caught one of the smaller crates, tumbling off which actually caused a reaction due to that fallen crate had been support, and other crates that were stacked tumbled downwards as she kept her best to stay silent. Starscream immediately sensed this and quickly leaped backwards out of the way of the falling crates.

_"What the-!?"_ He mumbled to himself, confused but he could see some of the crates moving very slightly among the pile but no sound was made.

"**Who's** there?" He demanded, half thinking it might be one of the Mini-Cons.

The movement had suddenly ceased after he spoke and it was silent.

"If _someone's_ there, come out this instant!" He commanded, shoving aside a couple of crates aside.

After a few astroseconds, he finally moved the crates aside revealing Nightblade. He seemed half confused of why was she here in the warp room, he knew very well she rarely left the Med Bay unless it were to be either in the rec room or outside training.

"What are _**you**_ doing here?" He demanded before a thought struck him. "Has Cyclonus been bothering you _again?_"

"N-No, I just needed time alone to myself, nobody even comes in here much anyways unless warping out to Mini-Con hunts... Just... Not in the mood to deal with anyone... Especially both Cyclonus and Megatron since I _might_ be turned to scrap soon..." Frowning, Nightblade got up on her own, patting the dust off before climbing up on one of the larger crates, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Why would Megatron _scrap_ you?" Starscream said in confusion, Cyclonus he knew why but their leader?

"Can't see how you'd want to know, you might already know yourself already if it were possible Megatron might have sent you to search for me to bring to him..." She grumbled silently.

"If he had, I'd have been searching for you," He pointed out gruffly. "Anyway, why are you hiding?"

She seemed a bit shocked but not showing it much, looking at Starscream again, she frowned. "Megatron ordered _**me**_ to finish off the Triple Changer to show my loyalty to the Decepticons and him... But before I could, that damn _spy_ of the Autobots had _tazered_ me completely..." Pausing to look away. "When I came back online again, Military Storm was already gone, which now I feel like Megatron's going to turn me to scrap metal _very_ soon once he discovers he's gone." Smirking to herself as she sighs, getting off of the crate. "Oh well, I'm... _Not_ real, anyways... I'm only but _half_ a spark of some Femme, which I've learned not too long ago." She finished with a shrug.

He frowned before shrugging.

"Megatron will probably beat you for losing that Triple Changer," He stated but added. "But I _doubt_ he will offline you. He enjoys humilating that Triple Changer and so far, he's the only one whose scored _any_ points in their encouter. He will have no problem going after him again and offlining him personally."

"I don't know, you _and_ the others know Megatron better than I do." Nightblade replied. "I guess I'll report, I can tend to my wounds after whatever damage he'll do to me. I guess it's a natural thing in the Decepticon cause or whatever, I'll need to get used to it, don't I?"

_"Yes,"_ He said bluntly.

"Whatever the damage done to me, I'll just stand right back up again. Unlike Sunblade, I'm not one for breaking down mentally so I suppose getting damaged once and a while wouldn't be _too_ bad, I guess." Nightblade spoke with a fanged smirk as she stretched out her arms a bit before walking off. "Well, I'll be off now to report, I shouldn't waste anymore of your time, see you around." Nightblade took her leave as she walked in the direction of Megatron's throne room. _'I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad...'_ She thought to herself, though she was very slightly uneasy about what she said but she knew that she shouldn't show weakness.

Entering the Throne Room, she found Megatron appeared to be going over a data pad but he looked up at she came in.

"Ah Nightblade," He said, putting the data pad aside. "Tell me, how did it go... You've been gone quite a while."

"_About_ that..." She looked away, frowning. "I was just about to begin the fun, but I was... Erm... _**Tazered**_... When I came back online, the Triple Changer had... _Escaped_, sir..." Keeping herself as emotionless as possible.

There was a pause and then he said in a cold voice.

_"What?"_

The children's _pet_ spy bot... He followed me back to base... Somehow," She said, somehow gaining courage when he didn't make a move towards her. "Before I _could_ touch Military Storm, it attacked me and knocked me offline... By the time I woke up, they were both gone."

Turning his view from the Data pad to Nightblade, he got up from his throne, walking over and grabbed Nightblade tightly by the wrist. Yanking her closer. "You should know **_very_** well, young lady, that I'm _**not**_ to be taken for a fool." He spoke dangerously. "Especially when it comes from someone such as _yourself._"

"**A-Agh..!** I'm n-not lying! See for yourself i-in the brig...!" Nightblade yelped, trying to get herself free but Megatron's grip was tight as thick iron, she couldn't even pry a finger off.

He glared at her before turning and marching off, dragging her with him in the direction of the brig.

_'Slag it... I'm scrap metal... I just know it...'_ Nightblade whimpered silently in her thoughts as she was dragged along. _'His grip hurts... Oww!'_

"Huh?" Demolishor said as he watched his leader drag Nightblade past.

Megatron didn't offer an explanation, just carried on with the young Femme wincing and gasping in pain. Demolishor shrugged and carried on his way, not giving it another thought. Megatron reached the brig and pulled Nightblade inside, heading _right_ for the cell Military Storm was meant to be in.

Nightblade softly yelped, feeling let go as he halted right at the cell, this sudden grab had caused her to fall forward to the side of Megatron. He seemed even more enraged when all there is left is a large trail of smeared Energon life force.

"S-See... I never lie... Ow..." Nightblade slowly got back up.

"Yes..." He growled softly. "It seems you _don't..._ But you have **_failed_** me."

"I..." She stammered as he turned to face her, optics blazing. "I know... I'm sorry sir."

"I'm sure you know well enough with what _happens_ to those who _fail_ me." Megatron reminded dangerously as Nightblade instantly remembered the couple cycles ago with his soldiers and nodded.

"Yes... I'm well aware of that, sir..." Looking away. "I'll take _whatever_ punishment you have in store for me." Nightblade added with a frown.

"Really, you're _not_ going to _**protest?**_" He asked silkily, still holding onto her wrist tightly.

"I'm _nothing_ like Sunblade, sir." She simply replied, shaking her head, showing no signs of protest at all but only continuing to frown.

"_Even_ if I protest, it's **pointless in the end**, isn't it?" She quickly added.

"Yes, it _is_," He said slowly, optics looking her up and down. She tensed, she knew it was about to happen...

The first hit smacked her across her face, almost sending her crashing to the floor except Megatron was still holding her. He began to rain blows on her body, across her face, shoulder, chest, abdomen until she fianlly went flying to the floor. But it didn't end there, he bent down and continued, even as she tried to curl up and protect herself.

Each and _every_ blow delivered to her ended with a soft yelp from her, she was panting slowly in exhaust.

_"Ah... Uh... !"_ She cried out, unable to prevent herself even though she was trying not to show cowardness.

It came to her wonder why her wings were left _unscratched_, shrugging that off mentally, she started to think whenever Megatron would punish a Seeker under his cause, he would prefer to keep their wings in a condition well enough to _still_ fly... Or at least she thinks that could be his reason. Either way, she couldn't figure him out at all even if she tried her very hardest, Megatron was one mysterious Mech to her.

Finally, he finished but gripped her shoulders, half lifting her off the floor as he said.

"That was just a taste of my displeasure Nightblade... Disappoint me again and it will be a _**whipping.**_"

"Y-Yes, Megatron..." She replied weakily, she was completely limp all over.

Megatron releases Nightblade as she collapses to the floor while the Decepticon Leader himself had marched away. Once he was out of sight, she slowly began to get back up and limped over towards the Med Bay, a little Energon life force leaking from her lip but she didn't bother. _'Okay... Ow... I hadn't known he would be __**THIS**__ bad... But of course, Decepticons are Decepticons...'_ She thought to herself, she knew that First Aid is going to be scared once he sees her in her _current_ condition.

She wished he didn't have to see her like _this_... But she had no choice.

Hearing noise, First Aid turned to look at Nightblade from his work space. "Oh Nightblade, you're retu-" For a moment, he felt he could offline from shock at seeing his partner in such a condition. "My goodness, what _happened_ to you!?" He asked with heavy concern, running over to the edge of the counter as Nightblade walked over to him.

"Just a first experience, that's all." Nightblade weakily replied, smiling.

"What?" He exclaimed as she sighed. "Megatron beat me... For _failing_ him."

"Failing? How so...?" First Aid looked at Nightblade completely confused.

"I let Military Storm escape," She said miserably.

"I see..." Deep down, First Aid is relieved that no one had to extinguish though at the same time, he really did not like seeing his partner disappointed or feeling miserable at all. "Let me help clean your wounds."

Nodding, Nightblade opened the cupboards and brought the items needed down to First Aid as he started to prep them as the Femme Seeker sat down in her stool.

"I'll take care of you," He promised as she winced.

Softly, she smiled and thanked him while also tending to her injuries, she shivered just a tad bit due to some of her injuries more severe than the others.

"I hope that the next Mini-Con hunt isn't soon... I'm not sure if I can fly with these injuries Megatron gave me. -Despite he hadn't _damaged_ my wings." Nightblade idly spoke, seeming to space out.

"I hope there isn't one either, I do not want you getting hurt again," First Aid said, almost _**harshly.**_

As she stared at him, he muttered. "If I was _big and powerful_ enough, I would take you away from all of this... Find a planet where we could be free..."

Nightblade lowered her antenna sharply when she heard him for the first time speak to her in a _different_ tone. Looking away, she silently sighed, looking downwards. "I'm sorry, First Aid... But what was I to _do...?_ Theres no way we can leave the base... Megatron would certainly _deactivate_ me if he also learned I took you with me since he values all of your kind, it would certainly give him a point to extinguish me... Well, I don't know anything at all for _whatever_ he has in mind, really... He absolutely confuses me to the very _depths_ of the darkness..."

"He _shouldn't_ hurt you," First Aid said fiercely. "You could not help what happened, beating you changes _**nothing.**_"

Flinching from First Aid's fierce tone, Nightblade fell off her stool with a crash to the floor at the same time with a yelp. "I-I-I know... I know..." She groaned, slowly sitting up.

"Oh... I'm sorry," He exclaimed, jumping to the floor and rushing to her side. "I didn't mean to _startle_ you... I just feel so _helpless._"

Shaking her head, she sat up onto her knees as she lightly and gently scoops up First Aid in both her hands, shaking her head lightly. "No, First Aid... I'm the one helpless, not you... I'm _not_ strong at all, I've only been a defenseless citizen until I started to train under these Decepticons... Yes, they have been rough... But, I _have_ to get used to it. Someday, I'll find a way... But my best chance would be around in Cybertron if we ever do return."

"Would _we_ escape?" He asked softly.

"You would be able to someday but... _Alas..._ Not only do _I_ have these Decepticons to deal with but also my _creators..._ I may have told you before, I'm part of a very wealthy and powerful family... Destined to take the ropes of leadership and to be _bonded by no free will..._ And I have no interest in them, I'm more into being free, away from being locked away." Nightblade responded grimly, heading into her quarters with him as she layed on the berth and placing him down gently by her side, she felt needing to be _here_ as to avoid showing weakness to any of the Mechs that may pass by. "If only I weren't destined... Well Silverfang would if I knew how we _could_ make her appear but... I don't know..." She added.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything," He said sorrowfully.

Nightblade softly wrapped her hand around First Aid, a small smile on her face. "You have done _much_ for me, and _I_ have done much for you. I don't see how you state you can't do anything when we've done _so much_ for each other. Besides, I'm sure I can think of something when the day comes if we ever return to Cybertron and this war is over."

"I hope so," He said with a sad smile.

"Hmm... There is _one_ question I would wish to ask... How _long_ has this war been going on for, anyways...?" Nightblade's expression turning confused. "I have a feeling that it isn't short as the ones Military Storm has dealt with, is it...?"

"It has been going on for a _very_ long time," First Aid sighed. "Of course, Decepticons and Autobots have always fought but none of their conflicts have gone on this long. And it's all because of _us_, the Decepticons want to **control** all of us while the Autobots seemingly want to keep us **free.**"

She frowned, looking away, unsure what she could say until she sat up a bit. "Care to come with me outside to the Training area? I'm not going to train but a little outside wouldn't hurt." Nightblade asked softly before adding with a slight giggle, looking at First Aid again. "I like being under the stars you could say and it makes me feel free when I'm outside of the base, even just a little."

"I'd love to," First Aid said with a smile.


	17. Chapter 17

_Mediziner's Notes: Yup, not sure what to say about this one, but First Aid is just too freakin' adorable in this one! XDDD_

_Enjoy!_

-

Nodding, Nightblade first got up then bent down, offering her hand for First Aid to climb up and he willingly did. She gently placed him down on her shoulder plate as they exit her quarters and the Med Bay in the direction of the Training area.

_'How was the information on humans? I hope it was good enough information.'_ She asked First Aid through the Powerilnkx bond.

_'It was, thank you,'_ He said with a nod. _'Where did you get the information from?'_

_'I scanned the kids back at the Autobot base, since they're the only ones who know about all of us. At least the Autobots didn't seem to mind me scanning them as it did no harm of course.'_ She replied softly.

_'Ah,'_ First Aid said with a smile. _'How did you find them?'_

_'They're with the Autobots, they came in on their own will when I was speaking with Optimus after granting me permission to speak with my creators... Gave me an earful they have, not the Autobots mind you but my creators... They came inside after the chat.'_

They eventually reached the Training area, walking outside and off to the sides but remaining in sight as it seems everyone is outside training.

_'I wouldn't mind meeting some humans,'_ First Aid said wistfully.

_'As would I, First Aid.'_ She replied, smiling. She stopped to look up at the stars idly.

After a while, she decided to observe the others training for a short time. _'Hm, Cyclonus is going what humans say __**'bananas'**__ on the targets again...'_

_'Doesn't he always?'_ First Aid chuckled.

Nodding, Nightblade looked up at the stars again, seeming to frown. _'I have to admit I'm getting an urge to fly but I'm not sure with these injuries. I possibly could since my wings were left undamaged but you'd scold me'_ She began silently giggling.

_'I certainly would,'_ Her partner said sternly. _'Your wings might be untouched but your injuries need a chance to heal.'_

Knowing that First Aid is being serious, she couldn't help but giggle at his expression, she found it too adorable. 'Yep.' She couldn't help but burst into a quiet laugh.

_'What?'_ He asked, utterly bemused.

_'Oh, nothing.'_ She replied, still in her fits of giggles.

First Aid continued to look at her, completely confused. _'You're sure?'_

_'That I am.'_ She giggled.

_'Alright,'_ He said with a slight shrug, not wanting to press it.

She hadn't heard Demolishor approach her until he spoke. "Wh-Why aren't you training, Nightblade?" He asked gruffly, hadn't seemed to bother noticing her injuries.

"Just needing a walk, nothing much. ...Why?" Nightblade replied, questioning afterwards.

He shrugged.

"Just wondering why you were out here."

"Alright." Nightblade shrugged, crossing her arms before adding. "I'll train later, I just need time to recover, that's all."

He nodded, now noticing her injuries.

"Anything you've been up to lately...?" Nightblade asked him, hopefully trying to start a conversation with the Anti-Aircraft Tank.

He shrugged again.

"Training," He said simply.

"I see... Hmm, would it hurt to ask what became of you before joining the Decepticon cause...? You seem to have a bit of a backstory to yourself." She observed slightly.

Demolishor hadn't said a thing, seeming to look at Nightblade confused, why would she be asking these questions?

"Uhh... Nevermind, then..." Nightblade hesitantly spoke, backing up with her hands up in a manner of backing off. She watched as he turned on his heel and went back to his training with Blackout. "Well, I suppose Decepticons don't like conversations or something... I don't know." Nightblade said silently.

"Maybe he's always been a Decepticon," First Aid suggested. "Your question might have confused him, most bots always belonged to one side or the other."

"Could be... I guess I'm the _only_ one who hadn't been a part of either faction until now." She replied with a shrug. Nightblade started to walk again, idly seeming to lose herself in thoughts, wishing she could fly around. "I have to admit I'm itching to prey in the dark again, First Aid." She sighed, disappointed.

"You must be patient," He cautioned. "There will be plenty of time for that once you've healed."

"True, I don't mind waiting until- _**AGH!**_" Immediately, Nightblade ducked downwards as she saw Cyclonus had tried to either ram her from behind in his vehicle mode or grab a hold of her. **"Cyclonus!"** She snarled as the helicopter cackled. Poor First Aid was hanging off the side of her shoulder due to the sudden ducking but Nightblade immediately and gently helped him back up to his feet. "Sorry, First Aid... It was so sudden..." She whispered to him.

"It's alright," He gasped as Cyclonus cackled.

"What's the matter, Nightblade? _Afraid_ to come up and rebel?" He gleefully spat.

"Least I'm _not_ foolish enough to wound myself in the process doing so, your taunts mean _nothing_ to me." She replied emotionlessly. "I'm _not_ like any of the other Decepticons you've picked fights with before to a point where they'll _snap_ and return fire."

"Ooh, I'm **_wounded_**," He said sarcastically before spotting her injuries. "Hey, what happened to you, someone _finally_ give you the beating you deserve?"

Nightblade shrugged. "Who knows? Perhaps a simple _'accident'_ while simply looking around for something. I would stray from the Dark if I were you." She paused before smirking "...Unless you wish to become my prey again?" Her smirk turning into a fanged grin. "I still have your expression from before recorded in my memory banks, and I don't mind recording more of it." Finishing with a snicker.

Cyclonus scowled before saying in contempt. "You call _that_ hunting!? All you did was hide and go boo, that's what Sparklings do."

"At least I _cease_ myself from actually dealing actual damage, some choose to go stealthy than go out and spray blaster shots all over the place as you do. Whether I get along with them or not, I dare to never attempt to extinguish my _own_ teammates. On top of that, you've _never_ actually seen me properly hunt in action." Nightblade pointed out.

"Well, I can't wait for that," He sneered.

"Too bad, there hasn't been _any_ alarms going off and we don't even know if the Mini-Con will appear in the night again. I can only pray if it's in the dark." She shrugged. "I'm sure you should be getting back to training than go about colliding daggers with me."

"Why, you don't want to play _now?_"

Slowly, Nightblade's antenna lowered. "_Not_ in the mood for your meddling, Cyclonus. If I were, I'd transform right now 'n bring you down." Turning around to walk away.

"Hmph! You're always no fun and you're pathetically _weak_, you know that?" The Helicopter spat gleefully, though slightly more venomous. "You should've _remained_ at the Autobots' HQ and I would've been able to spend much _more_ time with Sunblade."

"Tending to the wounded is _my_ job, not going around _spraying my ammo all over the place_ like you do..." Nightblade replied, with a hint of a snarl, slowly ceasing as she continued to speak. "I do what I can to the best of _my_ abilities in combat and _whenever I am needed._ I am what I am, _I'm neither weak nor am I strong_, I'm just simply, me. Nothing more." She finished with a fanged smirk.

He made a noise of disgust before stomping away, apparently bored with the conversation. She was very glad to see him go, it was madding not being able to physicaly defend herself against him.

Sighing silently in relief, she decided to head back to her Med Bay, disappointed.

"Nightblade...?" First Aid softly spoke.

"Don't worry, First Aid... It's nothing." Nightblade replied with a soft smile.

Once back at the Med Bay, Nightblade gently sets First Aid down back near his workspace while she gathers a few data pads, about five of them and pulled the stool towards the counter with First Aid's workspace is and sat down. Spreading the data pads aside together across, they were all info on what seemed to be earth jets, mostly models that seemed to resemble Nightblade's alt form. "A couple things I've scanned during the hunts secretly then copied them down onto some of these Data pads... I'd never had known earth jets would have interesting shapes and what sort of tricks humans could pull in them. And I-"

However, before she could continue, the alarm had suddenly gone off.

"The Mini-Con alarm," She gasped but First Aid was saying. "Nightblade... Your **_injuries!_**"

"I know, I know... But I don't know if Megatron will allow me to remain... We _still_ have to check in with him... It's up to him if he wishes for me to go or remain." She frowned, setting one of the data pads down as she stood slowly, gently picking First Aid up again and heading to the throne room simply walking, she didn't want to alarm First Aid if she ran.

First Aid huffed, she was in **_no_** condition to do any fighting or hunting at all. She could easily suffer much worse damage if she went down to Earth.

Eventually, she reached the Throne room, everyone as the usual already gathered, listening in behind Demolishor and Cyclonus. _'Ahh, I hope I don't have to go out... Well, I honestly do but I know First Aid's going to give me an Audio Receptor-ful...'_ She thought to herself as she listened.

First Aid simply sat down with his arms crossed, he knew he had a bad feeling about this, he silently prayed to himself that Nightblade is to remain in the base.

"I _**cannot**_ believe this," He grumbled.

As a visual of the location the Mini-Con is located somewhere, the area and environment seemed to be a large rugged mountain area, not much flat terrain and the heights seemed very high and steep, tad bit snowy but not as cold as Siberia Russia like before.

"Huh, look at that," Demolishor stated as they all stared at the location.

Nightblade could've sworn once Megatron had taken a look at the area, he seemed rather dangerously displeased that the environment doesn't have any solid flat ground to walk on, he seemed like he's snarling but wasn't making any sound as he would, what would he have to do for this hunt?

_'Hm... My guess is that he's angry that there isn't any solid flat ground for him and Demolishor to walk on, First Aid... Don't you think?'_ She spoke to her partner through the powerlinkx bond.

_'No doubt, he'll be forced to go on foot,'_ First Aid agreed.

Megatron pressed a few buttons, seeming to look for a flat spot where he and Demolishor would be able to walk around or transform but there doesn't seem to be almost any. It seems for this hunt, it would have to be up to his aerial soldiers as his mood seemed to be getting slowly worse but eventually trying to relax as he spoke to his soldiers.

First Aid groaned as Megatron glared over at Nightblade, he was bound to order her to come on this mission now.

"Megatron, sir?" Nightblade calmly spoke emotionlessly as she noticed him looking at her, arms crossed after putting First Aid onto her shoulder.

"Yes soldier?" He said, tone very annoyed at the situation.

She struggled the urge to not flinch at all as she replies. "Something on your processor...? You seemed rather... Troubled..."

"I am troubled as you say because it will be _impossible_ for Demolishor and I to _**transform in this terrain!**_" Megatron said angrily.

Demolishor thought for a moment then spoke to Megatron. "S-Should we let only Starscream, Cyclonus, and Nightblade on this mission only, sir? I don't think the Autobots would have much luck in this one at all, and they would have to only send in Nightblade's twin."

"What about Military Storm?" Cyclonus asked and Megatron snorted.

"If that old fool is fit enough to actaully fly then I'm _losing_ my touch."

Slowly shaking her head, Nightblade spoke. "It's unlikely he would be joining in. Because, Megatron... Since you destroyed his visor, his visual is _very_ limited and it would take some time to construct a visor suited for him and of course, since you ripped his limbs out and dealt _quite_ a fair amount of damage, it would be _unlikely_ he would be able to fly at all or let alone walk or fight." She pointed out.

This made Megatron smirk and restored some of his good humor.

_"Yesssss..."_ He said. "I'm glad you approve, my dear."

Cyclonus simply made a disgusted sound in Nightblade's direction, frowning. "You seem to know **_a lot _**about the enemy..."

Nightblade simply dismissed the helicopter without a word, not looking in his direction.

"Of couse she does, she _knew_ him, idiot," Starscream said in contempt.

"Anyways..." Nightblade returning to Megatron. "The Autobots could be down on Earth right now... Wouldn't you think so?"

"They will be, knowing Prime," Megatron said in contempt. "Very well, get on down there, Nightblade, Starscream, Cyclonus, we will monitor things here."

Adding with a smirk.

"And perhaps we shall _join_ you at some point."

"Yes sir." They replied as they left immediately for the Warp Room.

First Aid groaned silently to himself. _'But Nightblade is injured...!'_ Facepalming.

"This isn't going to end well," He complained to himself.

They reached the Warp Room as they immediately climbed into the Warp Gate, Nightblade was able to make it just in time as she had lagged just a tad bit.

Cyclonus meanwhile was gleeing eagerly, he would be able to see Sunblade without anyone getting in the way as the aerial Decepticons warped away.

They arrived and Nightblade placed First Aid in a more comfortable position so she could ask if he wanted to powerlinkx. He agreed, if they were going to do this, they might as well do it properly and at least, she'd be better protected.

Nightblade shuddered just a tad bit, her injuries were still a bit painful but she knew that failure isn't an option, she did not want to suffer another beating. Looking over at Starscream, she spoke. "What are your orders...?" She asked him, knowing he's the Second in Command, and that Megatron isn't present for this hunt.

"Spread out and search for that Mini-Con," He ordered. "Report back if you find it or any of the Autobots."

Cyclonus simply leaped into the air and transformed, flying off as he called out, causing numerous echoes. **"Here I come, Sunblade!"** He cackled.

"...Lovesickened idiot." Nightblade muttered, shaking her head as she also leaped into the air and transformed, flying in the opposite direction in search of the Mini-Con.

"Well, good luck to him," She added, at least her sister did not have the bad taste to like Cyclonus back.

_**...**_

Optimus Prime had just brought up a visual, though it seemed everyone had frowned as the image showed itself.

"**What!?** Theres no solid ground to walk on!" Hot Shot exclaimed, disappointed.

"It would appear not," Optimus said grimly. "Meaning the Decepticons will have a _clear_ advantage."

As Hot Shot grumbled, Rad suggested.

"You'll need Laserbeak for this Optimus, he can fly and search... and the Decepticons probably won't see him."

"Yes, but none of us can fly..." The Autobot Leader replied grimly. "Laserbeak may not be able to hold the Mini-Con panel, he's much too small to be able to hold onto it without descending downwards."

"He could still find it and one of you guys could just warp in there and grab it," Carlos suggested.

"I can fly." Sunblade spoke up, bringing everyone's attention.

"We know but you'll be _outnumbered_ three to one," Red Alert said grimly.

"Yeah but none of you can fly... And Military Storm can't come out on Mini-Con hunts for a few cycles..." Sunblade replied, trying to reason. "As Optimus said, Laserbeak can't carry the Mini-Con very well..."

"Please Optimus... It would be _useless_ to keep this up... I want to show how good I can do, I've done a lot of training these past few cycles!" She quickly added.

"Alright Sunblade, if you're sure you can handle this," Optimus stated before adding. "But if it becomes _too much_ for you, you will come straight back here."

"I'll do my best!" Sunblade smiled widely as she did a slight cutsy salute before running off to the Warp Room.

"Think she can handle it?" Red Alert questioned.

"I have trust she can do it." Hot Shot spoke, smiling. "I've been training with her a while ago, she looks ready to me."

"She's _never_ gone up against three opponents on her own," Red Alert couldn't help but point out.

Optimus frowned under his battle mask, he wished that everyone would be able to retrieve this Mini-Con but there was barely any solid ground. He wished Military Storm weren't in such a critical condition, knowing his old friend, he would have no problem taking care of them while protecting Sunblade. _'We're all counting on you, Sunblade.'_ He thought ruefully, watching from a visual that Sunblade is preparing the Warp Room, she had been taught how to get it to work and she had been doing well as he watched her warp out.

Sunblade was meanwhile feeling rather nervous but confident she could find the Mini-Con. This was her chance to show everyone she could be a fighter and real Autobot.

She had warped in the air, immediately gunning her thrusters as she sets off in search. Meanwhile Laserbeak whom had tagged along with her, began taking off to aid in the search.

"This is it, my chance to prove myself...!" She muttered nervously. "I'm glad you came along with me, Ticker."

"A pleasure, my lady," He said, making her giggle.

It was quiet for a time being, too quiet... "Ticker... Do you detect anyone on your scanners...? I'm getting a feeling I'm being watched... And I don't detect anyone or anything..."

"Hmm, let me check," He said, scanning the area.

Sunblade waited patiently, she seemed rather worried as she patiently waited, she kept visuals open for any movements. She was relieved at least it was daytime but it was cloudy with a bit of gentle snow.

"I can't detect anything but it is rather quiet," Ticker said worriedly.

"Oh..." She replied sadly, though she immediately had seemed to feel like she could stall as she stiffened, hearing the familiar noise of a helicopter drawing near from behind. _'T-Ticker...'_ She squeaked in frighten through the Powerlinkx bond.

_'Darn, let's get under cover,'_ He suggested urgently.

_'R-Right!'_ She could just purge her tanks everytime she heard Cyclonus' cackling. She waited for the right moment as Cyclonus flew in closer, he was in for a surprise once he got closer. **'Now!'** Immediately once Cyclonus flew near her thrusters, she gunned them heavily, burning Cyclonus as she gunned forward while Cyclonus' windshields were covered in black scorch marks.

"I doubt helicopters can catch Seekers at their full mach speed, Cyclonus!" She spat, echoes following.

**"Ahhhh!"** Cyclonus yelled, veering off course and pratically crashing into the mountainside.

Sunblade mentally gleed as she saw the helicopter crash into the mountainside. 'That was too easy!' She snickered to herself quietly, though her snickering had sadly ceased... Now she had to deal with two other aerial Decepticons... The Seekers...

After she had gotten enough distance from Cyclonus, she decreased her speed just a bit, to avoid overheating her thrusters as she carefully scanned throughly. "Alright, where could those two be..."

"Sunblade... Behind you," Ticker cried and she spun away, avoiding a blast that would have clipped her wing.

"Wh-who's there!?" Sunblade cried out after she had recovered, scanning all around.

"Who do you think?" Came a voice she knew well.

Snarling, she could see her attacker in sight. "Nightblade..." She transformed, turning to face her older sister. "I won't let you get that Mini-Con!" Sunblade spat, summoning a medium blaster from her sub-space pocket.

Sunblade began firing, the recoils were strong but she had been recovering rather quickly, resuming as Nightblade simply dodged each blast, sometimes barrel rolling off to the sides but she knew it wouldn't last long, her injuries were beginning to worsen slowly. Nightblade decided to flee while it had seemed to lead Sunblade into transforming back into her alt mode and following as they engaged in a dogfight.

"You get back here, Nightblade!" Sunblade spat, trying to shoot her older sister down.

"I don't _think_ so," Nightblade called coolly back as Starscream stared in bemusement, wasn't it true that if one offlined, the other would too?

Remembering a few tactics humans had used in most aerial fights, she decided to wait for the right moment as she sensed Sunblade planning to get a lock on her. _'That's it... Keep trying...'_

First Aid screamed to himself in his processor, he could tell that Sunblade is definitely planning to lock on Nightblade. _'She's going to get shot down! Her injuries haven't even recovered!'_ He screamed in his thoughts, he felt Nightblade couldn't get out of this one until when he confirmed that Sunblade had gotten a lock but suddenly... Nightblade banked upwards just a tad but while heavily braking as Sunblade passed forth under her while resuming speed after Sunblade had passed her and descending to same altitude level.

_'H-Huh? How did she... Wait, was it one of those human stunts she pulled?'_ First Aid seemed amazed but he had frowned when he scanned Nightblade, it had taken quite a toll on her as her injuries had worsened because she had performed that stunt a little too sharply.

"Nightblade, you must get out of here, let Starscream handle her," He pleaded.

A sharp pain shot through Nightblade as she seemed to look like she had stalled, seeming to go downwards in almost a nosedive though she had transformed. "F-First Aid... I-I can't fly anymore... My wounds..." She panted, her wounds had gotten too painful for her, the very same wounds from Megatron's beating. Luckily, Nightblade was near one of the mountains as she quickly somewhat brought herself closer and grabbed hold tightly despite it had made her hurt a lot more... However, she was now a sitting duck to Sunblade, who was turning around. _'S-Slag it...'_ She murmured to herself silently.

"I'm putting a stop of this," First Aid said firmly before disengaging from her and leaping up onto her shoulder. Shouting as loud as he could, he yelled.

"If you want to harm Nightblade then you'll have to go through _me_ first."

"Ooh! I wouldn't mind _**TWO**_ Mini-Cons to save!" Sunblade replied with joyful glee, though she was unaware that Starscream is around somewhere.

**"No!"** Nightblade snarled, baring her fangs. She freed one of her hands to shield First Aid though her injuries were dangerously bringing her slowly close to unconsciousness. _'No... Stay conscious... Must stay conscious... Too dangerous to lose it here...!'_ Her grip was slowly loosening on the mountain, oh how she could really fly right now if she wasn't in such a condition Megatron had given her.

But as Sunblade closed in, Starscream came shooting up from behind her and slashed at her back. She screamed in pain as her back and wings were hit, sending her flying off course as the Seeker went after her.

**"Agh!"** Sunblade yelped, forcing herself to transform as she activates her thrusters to keep herself airborne, she couldn't will her two handed sword as her wings were damaged. Having no choice, she had to summon her heavy blaster again from her sub-space pocket and attempted to shoot Starscream down while ignoring the heavy recoils as best as she could.

"You are a very _foolish_ Femme," He stated, shaking his head as he dodged her shots. "Or maybe you've forgotten what'll _happen_ if you take your sister down?"

"You have no business in Nightblade's and mine, Starscream!" She spat, ignoring his words before adding. "You do not know _**ANYTHING**_ about either of us..." Sunblade had clearly forgotten, completely full of rage on wanting to deal with Nightblade.

"I know _enough_," He retorted.

"You Decepticons _always_ lie... And I _hate_ liars!" Sunblade snarled as she tried to shoot Starscream down again but to no avail. In her rage, she had nearly hit Nightblade a few times.

**"Yikes!"** Nightblade yelped, she could somehow get the feeling one of the blaster shots would either directly hit her or near where she's grabbing hold of. "Bahhh, Sunblade you _**idiot!**_ You clearly have forgotten!" Knowing Sunblade wouldn't hear with the continuing reckless blasting. "I... I'm not going to offline here... No! ...If only I could fly..." She panted, struggling to keep her grip firm.

"_**WE**_ should return to base," First Aid said worriedly. "You're in no condition to fly let alone fight."

"N-No..." Nightblade stubbornly shook her head. "Not without the Mini-Con... Not risking another... I have to try, First Aid... I'm _**NOT**_ giving up until we get it and return... To base..." Leaping off of the mountain, she tried gunning her thrusters, which refused on a few times until they flared to life. "I'm _**NOT**_ giving up just yet!" She barked, baring fangs again despite clutching her injuries a bit.

_**"NIGHTBLADE!"**_ First Aid screamed right into her audio receptors, causing Nightblade to flinch. "Base, _**now!**_"

"It's my only chance while Starscream is distracting Sunblade, what other choice do I have? Besides, Cyclonus isn't responding either, so I have no idea where he's disappeared to since he won't answer his comm." Nightblade pointed out softly. While unable to transform, she still continued on despite rather slow but just fast enough to start looking around. "Now please, help me keep an optic out." She added.

"Oohhhh..." He groaned but did as she asked. But she was in for one _hell_ of a lecture when they got back.

"Ugh... Is it just me or is there a blizzard kicking in...?" Nightblade murmured, sensing the winds are starting to kick up and the snow flying everywhere.

First Aid hadn't replied, he was clearly angry as he simply resumed with searching.

She sighed, she knew he wasn't happy but she had to do this. If only to place herself back in Megatron's good books again.

They continued with the search. Surprisingly it was rather short as they could see a familiar green glow emitting through even snow. "There, the Mini-Con!" Nightblade exclaimed, pressing on forth.

"At last," First Aid exclaimed. "Let's grab it and _go._"

Nodding, she slowly tried to gain a bit more speed, slowly descending as she was running low on energy and thus unable to stop, causing to crash herself into the mountain which shook off most of the snow around her. Shaking her head slightly to get the snow off, she slowly climbed up and tried to reach. "C-Can't... Reach... First Aid, can you get it...?" She asked.

"Yes," He said, hopping off and reaching for the half hidden shield.

First Aid eventually grabbed hold of his dormant brethren, taking him a few astroseconds to wedge the shield out of the rugged mountain. "There, got him, now can we _**please**_ warp out of here!?" Nightblade had flinched as soon as she saw how fuming the Mini-Con CMO is.

"Y-Yes..." She spoke weakily in defeat, bringing him to her shoulder again as she comms Starscream and Cyclonus, despite the helicopter is possibly still unconscious but decided to anyways, letting them know that she and First Aid got the Mini-Con.

Unfortunately, her voice had faded before she could continue speaking, Nightblade had reached her limit but the screaming panic of First Aid through the comm. was enough to know something was wrong.

"First Aid... I... I..." she gasped as she began to slip into unconciousness.

**"Nightblade!"** First Aid cried before highhacking her comm and calling Megatron. "We have the Mini-Con but I can't warp us out of here, _please_ come."

Frowning, Megatron turned to Demolishor's direction. "Get to the Warp Gate, _immediately!_" He barked.

"B-But Megatron... I _**can't**_ fly!" Demolishor hesitated but another stern order came from his leader as he obeyed in defeat. "Y-Yes sir..." The Anti-Aircraft Tank ran as fast as he could to the Warp Room. Without stopping, he quickly typed in the coordinates then immediately hopped into the Warp Gate, warping away close to Nightblade's location as he quickly grabs hold of her bridal style and then warped away, just in time before they collided into the ground.

Back at base, Demolishor spoke to Megatron over the comm. "I've caught Nightblade, sir."

**/Good, bring her here,/** Megatron ordered while contacting Starscream so that he could return.

"Yes sir." Demolishor started on his way back to the throne room quietly. Once arriving, he approached Megatron with Nightblade still in his arms, First Aid despite in his sour mood, held out the shield in front of him while not bothering to look at the Decepticon leader at all.

Megatron took it with a smile, he was in a much better mood now.

"Well, it seems Nightblade came through after all," He said thoughtfully, seeing that she was unconscious.

"May I be excused to the Med Bay with Nightblade please...? I need to tend to her..." First Aid asked calmly, trying not to let any hint of anger slip through his words.

"You may," Megatron said, adding. "Demolisher, _you'd_ better carry her there."

"Yes sir." Demolishor replied, taking his leave in the direction of Nightblade and First Aid's Med Bay. For a Mech who seemed rather Neutral and very calm, he was actually rather gentle with her at least. First Aid simply sat on Demolishor's shoulder for a time, waiting to be back in the Med Bay again.

Eventually they had reached the Med Bay, Demolishor gently setting Nightblade down on the Medical berth as he plucked First Aid off of his shoulder and onto the berth by Nightblade's side. "Here." He gruffly said before he took his leave without another word.

"_Thanks,_" First Aid said sarcastically before quickly scanning Nightblade, trying to diagnose what was wrong with her.

He groaned as he got to work, the injuries from Megatron had indeed gotten worse and that she was also rather low on Energon, he'd have to get the drip ready. It really had made him wish that he were Transformer sized and that he were strong enough to overpower Megatron, but alas... He was only a Mini-Con CMO and the only thing he was only good at is tending to the wounded. _'Cannot believe Megatron had done this to her... Because of him, her condition is so critical!'_ He grumbled angrily to himself as he struggled to prepare the drip. He ignored the Warp Gate activating, it seemed Starscream had searched for Cyclonus as he could hear the helicopter's gleeful voice going on about he wouldn't remove the scorch mark on his chest, claiming it seemed to be a 'gift' from Sunblade. He ignored the background chatter and resumed his work.

It took him a long time, but eventually, she was stable enough for him to have a rest. He sat back with a sigh, taking a gulp of Energon as his energon levels were beeping alarmingly and persistantly.

First Aid heard a small sound as he paused to look at Nightblade, he could hear her soft gentle snores. He began to occupy himself by getting lost deep in his thoughts idly.

_'At least Megatron is no longer angry with her,'_ he thought ruefully. _'She doesn't have to worry about that.'_

Time had passed, First Aid wasn't sure how long it had been as Nightblade had regained her consciousness. "Mmmhh... The Med Bay...?" She murmured to herself silently.

"Nightblade," He said gently. "It's alright, your safe with me."

Flinching, she looked at First Aid, shadows casted over her optics as she frowned. "_I'm sorry..._" She spoke softly. "I just did _not_ want to recieve another beating..." First Aid noticed that there were very slight energon tears leaking from her optics, she was being extremely serious about her apology. "I-I didn't mean to upset you..." Nightblade struggled to not let her voice break.

His optics softening, he stroked her face, saying.

"_I'm_ sorry for getting mad at you, you know how _upset_ I get when you're in pain. You probably did the right thing, Megatron's pleased with you again. I just wish..."

He paused before saying hotly.

**"I just wish I were big enough to knock him flat!"**

Nightblade stared at him with wide optics before she couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter.

However she flinched as she ceased her laughter, the stinging surging through her circuits. "Ahahaha- **Ahh!** Ow ow ow ow..."

"Nightblade," He said in alarm as she clutched herself. "What's wrong?"

Giggling, Nightblade responded. "N-No, I just laughed too hard. It's nothing serious, I promise you." She softly smiled.

"Hmm, if you're _sure_," he said as he settled down again.

With a soft sigh, she looked back up at the ceiling again. "I wish I could find the time to fly freely when we're not going out on Mini-Con hunts... Even if it's just for a moment, I want to soar the dark skies again... Under the moon and stars, I always feel so free and alive when I'm out of the base and into the veils of the darkness itself." She idly spoke. "Here, I feel like I am _caged away_ from the world... With a _raging_ urge to stretch my wings and just simply... Fly..." Her voice seeming to trail into sadness.

"You will fly freely again," He assured her. "Just give yourself a chance to rest and then we shall sneak out."

"True... True... I also wish that I were not a Trineless Seeker..." Nightblade sighed, sitting up just a tad bit. "You see, we Seekers are often together with others as a _**Trine**_, primarily by family automatically but it takes an _extremely_ long time to form a Trine with other Seekers... Gaining the trust is extremely difficult and because Sunblade and Military Storm are no longer my Trine mates... It will take me time to recover..." Nightblade paused with a heavy sigh before resuming. "It depends on the Seekers that wish to form a Trine with, however. Some get along really quickly with others while sometimes it can take much longer. We prefer to stick together and we're mostly very social."

"I'm sure you'll find others, once we return to Cybertron," First Aid said optimistically.

"I'm just hoping they'll accept me... I would gravely hate to end up in the _wrong_ Trine... A bad Trine is unhealthy for me. Theres absolutely _no way_ I can attempt to form a Trine... I'm not good at leadership." Nightblade sighed. "I prefer someone to lead instead of me that has to lead."

First Aid nodded, although he didn't know much about Trines, that made sense.

"Ah! I'm sorry... I got carried away, I'm just so... Talkative I suppose... And..." Nightblade shyly looked away. "I guess despite you are not a Seeker, I sort of... Start seeing you as a Trine mate more often... In a way." She added, trying to make sense but was terrible at giving a clear explanation.

"Really?" He said with a smile.

"I speak the truth." Nightblade replied with a smile. "It is _dangerously_ forbidden for any Seeker to dare lie about when he or she thinks of one as their Trine mate." She pointed out sternly but in a gentle way.

"I... Wow," He said honestly, he couldn't believe she felt that way about him.

Gently, using one of her digits, she gently and very carefully pushed First Aid a bit closer, leaning down to give him a gentle kiss on the helm. "I'm going to take an Energon bath, I feel a bit icky from that Mini-Con hunt, okay?"

"Okay," He said, optics wide.

Nightblade removed the drip from herself and hanged it up, putting it away properly before disappearing behind the door to the wash room.

First Aid bit his lip, he felt rather tired and could do with a bath himself but would that be presumptuous?

He could hear the Energon water turning on, also hearing Nightblade seeming to mutter about something which seemed to be difficult to hear most of it.

He paused before hesitantly following her, cuatiously entering the bathroom and see her struggling with something.

"**Nnngh...** Why won't this come _off...?_ I never had any problems removing my armor but why does this have to happen now...?" Nightblade grumbled to herself, unaware First Aid had entered as her back is to him.

"Um, do you require _assistance?_" He asked and she jumped slightly.

"A-Are you alright with that...? Last time you seemed pretty shy, I was afraid I might've hurt your feelings before or something..." Nightblade hesitantly said, she hadn't been used to some expressions and often would mistake it the wrong way at times.

"You didn't hurt them," He said quickly. "I just... I've _never_ really interacted with Femmes... On a personal basis as it were before."

"Oh, really?-" She gasped, remembering something before about a few earth weeks ago and quickly cleared herself up. "**Oh-** Yes... I'm sorry if I had not asked before... I had no idea you were so _uncomfortable_ with it..." She paused before adding. "Why didn't you tell me from the beginning before the first bath...?" She couldn't help but question.

"I didn't want to seem... I don't know, foolish or naive," He explained, very embarressed.

"I see... Well, I'm having trouble with my pauldron... I think it's caught to my shoulder part of my chassis... I can't seem to get it unstuck..." She admitted, looking away with a slight frown. "I never knew earth modes would be rather a tad bit _bulky_ or it could be a bit tricky to undo sometimes..."

"I wouldn't know, I don't have much experience with earth modes," He chuckled, coming over and undoing it for her.

She gently gave him a lift up to her shoulder, smiling as she whispers near his audio receptors. "Thank you."

"No problem, really." First Aid shyly replied, finally got the latches untangled. "Th-There."

Very gently, Nightblade sets First Aid back down as she gets rid of the leftover armor and slowly dips into the tub. "Ahhhh, so nice..." She purred, seeming in tranquil. "So... Why did you come in _here_, First Aid?" She curiously asked him.

"Are... Are you sure you _don't mind?_" He asked nervously.

Nightblade stared at him for a moment before softly giggling. "Oh, First Aid. We've bathed before together, why should I mind? Would you also like to take an Energon bath, too?"

"That would be nice," He admitted softly.

Nodding, she gently scooped up First Aid in her hand and setting him on the edges of the bath so that he can remove his armour and get in. "Remember not to take too long like before." She couldn't help but giggle as she spoke. "Don't want to dip into cold Energon water."

He shuddered, how embarressing would _that_ be.

Nightblade relaxed quietly as she feels the warm soothing Energon water against her metallic skin, in deep tranquil.

First Aid thought he would be a tad bit more relaxed, remembering the first bath but he was still rather hesitant on removing his armor, he was much more comfortable when there were energon bubbles as it helped cover himself up nicely. He was still shy about bathing with a Femme.

Especially as she was a very beautiful femme and he... Well, he wasn't ugly, he didn't think that badly of himself but no way was he handsome.

"First Aid, do you need help in getting your armour off?" She couldn't help but curiously ask, looking over at her partner who was still fully armoured.

"Uh, perhaps," he admitted, blushing slightly.

"Hmm... I may not be able to get _all_ of the latches... Even though my hands are much slimmer than a Mech's... I still may not be able to reach... I also wish _not_ to hurt you as my digits are a bit like _claws..._" Nightblade slowly sat up as she came closer gently as she helped First Aid one by one unlatch a few of his armour pieces, mainly the ones she can help unlatch.

"Hmm... That's about _all_ I can reach..." Nightblade said as First Aid still had his forearm armor, pelvic armor and both his lower greaves. "My, my, the latches are just so small." The Femme Seeker giggled, relaxing back again.

"Yes... They are," he mumbled, undoing the latches she was unable to do.

Nightblade softly smiled, she somehow unconsciously but very gently couldn't help but very lightly stroke First Aid's back softly with one of her digits.

First Aid couldn't help but groan _very_ slightly, that felt so good.

With widened optics, Nightblade had paused as she heard First Aid surprisingly groan. Giggling, she continued for a short moment, tracing small lines along his back very gently before removing her hand away. "That was completely _adorable_, First Aid." She teased, still giggling.

He flushed, staring into the Energon as he mumbled.

"My back's a _little_ sensitive."

"I've learned." Nightblade replied softly, trying to cease her giggles but she just found First Aid completely too adorable at the moment.

"You seem hesitant into coming into the Energon bath... I can't tell but are all the pieces off? It's important not get them soaked of course, don't want little Energon footprints all over the Med Bay floor, now." She giggled again.

"No," He chuckled, agreeing with her.

Smirking very slightly, a _little_ cute idea came into mind as she brings a digit again to his back, seeming to tempt him into falling into the Energon water while dazed by the soothing sensitive back rub.

"Ah..." He moaned, that felt amazing.

Nightblade moved her digit _just_ a tad bit, she could see First Aid had started to lean unconsciously, completely in a daze as she lures him very slowly to fall into the Energon, trying to hold in her giggles.

He was _completely_ in her power and she had to admit, it gave her a rush of pleasure, it was almost like hunting... The prey completely helpless... But First Aid was not prey. At least... Not in the traditional, dangerous sense... This was just for fun and he was clearly enjoying himself.

Grinning widely where her fangs were completely revealed, she pulled away her finger and First Aid lets out a yelp, seeming to unconsciously reach out for her digit to grab on but instead fell in with a little splash. Afterwards once First Aid surfaces, she started to have fits of giggles.

"It's _not_ funny," He pouted, struggling to the side.

"Sorry, sorry... You just looked so adorable, I couldn't help it." She spoke inbetween her fits of giggles as she gently holds out her hand as First Aid seemed to scramble on immediately, though he was clearly shy and embarrassed, written all over his faceplate. "Something the matter?" She curiously asks, noticing the different expression on his faceplate.

"It's... Nothing," He said, looking away.

With a soft chuckle, she simply nodded, sinking herself a bit more deeper into the Energon water as she sighed. "I wonder what's it like to have someone special in your life... Bonding _eternally_ with them for life until death... But, of course... No such thing exists with this crazy war going on. Nope..." Nightblade began, frowning.

"I don't suppose it does," He said sadly. "Too much risk of losing your loved ones... And it's not a good time for Sparklings."

"Sparklings..." She trailed, then seeming unconsciously, she shook her head. "No... Honestly, I'm **_afraid_** of having sparklings of my own, it just... I don't know... I would be too afraid to leave their side, I would have to struggle with work if I had gotten myself a job and then there's taking care of them..." She sorrowfully shook her head, she hated having to make certain choices. "Hhh, I'm such a **wreck...** Why did I have to be born to a stupid wealthy family that barely knows anything about true freedom..." Nightblade groaned.

"Well, you would have a partner to help you with all of that," He reasoned.

"Yeah... I don't know honestly about myself, I mean look at me... I have red orange optics though it looks more Decepticon red... Then I have these fangs... These clawed digits... My blindness to the light..." She sighed in defeat. "No Mech would want a Seeker Femme like me. Not one with all this I have... On top of that... I just... Even Sunblade suffers similar things that I do albeit opposite... Her Blindness to the Darkness, and... Well... She doesn't have all that I have at least..." She replied, antenna lowering very slowly with a soft whirr.

"She would be more lucky..." She added sadly.

"That doesn't mean there isn't someone out there who could love you for who you are," He said firmly. "You're a beautiful, lovely person, I know you'll find someone worthy of you."

"That would seem so... But when I think about something else... Sunblade and I are what we form Silverfang... We would be possibly dormant and she would take over, I'm afraid of that First Aid... I really am... I'm afraid of losing you, as my only friend..." She wrapped her hand very lightly around him, being careful not to touch his exposed sensitive back.

"It would mean not only losing you as my friend but... I would also _hurt_ the person that I love if I ever did find someone..." She added sorrowfully.

"You'll _never_ lose me," he said soothingly. "I know it's hard, I can't imagine what it's like but you can fear the future too much... of losing yourself. Who knows, maybe combining wouldn't be that bad."

He shrugged.

"Those Mini-Cons that hang with the kids form into one being, called Perceptor."

"P-Perceptor? I've never known Mini-Cons could combine to form into a different Mini-Con..." Nightblade's optics widened.

"Well..." She corrected herself. "I'm _still_ new to your kind... I'm no soldier..." She finished with a frown.

"Some Transformers can combine," He added.

First Aid can tell that Nightblade's expression continued to grow, more and more confused as she hadn't known any of all this, Transformers being able to combine with one another was something she had not been told before. "They can... Combine!? But, which Transformer can combine...? I... Know it seems strange to you that I don't know all this but... I was locked away all my life... Until this..."

"Then now... I suppose it makes Sunblade and I able to combine in a way, but we just don't know how yet... But someday..." She added.

"I know Optimus and Megatron are both capable of combining with suitable Mechs," First Aid stated. "I'm no expert so there isn't much I can tell you I'm afraid."

"It's alright, First Aid." Nightblade simply replied, smiling. Then, a thought had come to her. "Does your kind have a leader?" She asked.

"Sort of," He said with a small smile. "Leader-1 is leader of the Decepticon Mini-Cons and Sparkplug of the Autobots... But overall. I'm afarid not."

"Oh... I thought you would all have at least one leader. Instead of having to be separated by factions." Smirking to herself in her processor, she decided to gently tease his back, though very very lightly, almost feeling as if a gentle breeze were brushing against him. "Hey... Are there also Femme Mini-Cons, too? I know I must be silly asking all these questions but I do like to learn..." She idly said.

"Oh... Uh... _Yes_, there are," He said, instantly distracted.

Giggling, Nightblade stopped as she spoke. "I think we've had enough time spent in the Energon Bath, I'm getting a little worn out." Very carefully and gently, she sets First Aid next to his armour pieces as she drains the Energon bath and steps out, completely exposed now that the Energon isn't covering her anymore as she regathers her armor pieces. "That feels great, I think my wounds aren't hurting anymore thanks to that Energon bath."

"T-That's good," He squeaked, trying not to stare at her beautiful body.

Nightblade began getting dressed back in her armour, though her antenna flicked as she heard him squeak. "Wh-What was that noise?" Her tone seeming to need to burst into laughter. Eventually, she had finished though First Aid seeming to have his back to her. "I'm already done, but you shouldn't go wandering around unarmoured. I'll be in my quarters, a recharge is what I really need." The Femme Seeker gave a gentle poke on the back before heading out towards her quarters.

"R-Right," He stammered, very relieved she was gone, he couldn't be more mortified.

Meanwhile, Nightblade had just been getting ready to recharge, she climbed up, exhausted to the very core as she yawned, curling up as she slowly falls into a deep recharge.

_**...**_

When she finally awoke, she felt fully rested and much better, it was like she'd never been beaten. She smiled, stretching fully before sitting up properly.

Getting up, she came out of her quarters, finding First Aid in his little berth. She couldn't help but adore how cute he looks recharging. Quietly, she decided to leave him be as she was in the mood for scaring Cyclonus if he's wandering about in the corridors. "Time to hunt for the prey..." She murmured silently to herself, snickering as she leaves the Med Bay in search of the crazy helicopter.

_'Where could he be...?'_ Nightblade smirked to herself, shrouding herself in the darker parts of the corridors, keeping her optics sharp while keeping them as dim as she could to avoid detection.

_'I hope he's not sleeping, that will ruin all the fun.'_

Nearing the end of a corridor, she could hear approaching footsteps, unsure if it is Cyclonus or not but she was willing to give him the next scare of his life, she also had another plan for him later the next time he pays a visit to the rec room.

_'Just a little more... Come on... Almost there...'_ She patiently waited, eager to pounce on her 'prey' as she gave a large fanged grin.

She was trying to make sure it wasn't Megatron, she'd be in big trouble if it was but it didn't sound like him...

_'3... 2... 1... And...!'_ Immediately she printed and pounces her victim as they fell backwards with a loud metallic thud. "Aha!" Optics returning to their normal brightness.

_**"Aaaagh!"**_ Nightblade's victim cried out in surprise as they fell right on their backs as the Femme had brought them down with a powerful pounce strong enough, said victim being none other than Starscream.

"Oops," She exclaimed, grinning sheepishly as he stared at her in shock. "Sorry."

Immediately, Nightblade got right off of him and 'disappears' immediately back into the darkness, she was completely red on the faceplate and feared she may have humiliated her fellow Seeker. 'I should've checked next time...' She thought ruefully, she knew very well Starscream would possibly may want to demand answers for such actions.

For now, she simply ran off quietly, keeping her steps as quiet as possible, retreating back to the Med Bay.

"How did it go?" First Aid asked with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

_Mediziner's Notes: I've chewed out of 10 original chapters out of the original 18... I still have A LOT to go so I don't know when I'll be able to get them all done... XD... Oh and, we also introduce another familiar character! :D_

_Enjoy!_

-

The Femme Seeker only looked away, feeling both ashamed while also feeling both shy and embarrassed. "I didn't get Cyclonus..." She sighed sorrowfully, sitting down at her stool and grabbing one of the data pads and reviewing it.

"Oh," He said, knowing how much it would have disapointed. "Who did you get?"

Frowning, she replied. "Starscream ended up as my prey... I feel so ridiculous right now, he could be fuming..." Covering her faceplate with a hand while the other one still held the data pad.

"Ah," He said. "You didn't know it was him you were going to pounce on then?"

"No... But I think I'll need to see Demolishor in a few if he's still in the training room, see if he's willing to train me with more tips and tircks on using blasters and other sorts of weapons. Usual morning weapon training as everyone does I think..." Nightblade placed the Data pad down and looked at another. "I know I also need to catch up on my studies, too..." She added, frowning as there was quite a lot to do and catch up.

"Do you feel up to training?" First Aid questioned worriedly.

"Yes... I need to try to use other weapons just at least in case I get disarmed... So I hope Demolishor can teach me... I really would _**NOT**_ want to learn from Cyclonus... After what happened last time..." She shuddered in disgust, remembering that cruel moment. "I think... You should too... Maybe Blackout and I think the new Mini-Con Crumplezone might be able to help out... I can't teach..." She finished with a frown.

"Oh yes," He said with a heavy sigh. "I suppose I better before Leader 1 calls me up on it."

Nodding, Nightblade sets down the data pad as she gently picks up First Aid. She hadn't noticed that Because of how dark it had become in the Med Bay now, it wasn't as dim as it was previously when she was still new to the Decepticons but she seemed rather amazed how the Data pads had mostly lit the room and the only different colour other than it's usual light blue glow is First Aid's glowing yellow optics, come to think of it as she thought... Could Mini-Cons see very clearly in the dark?

"Can you see in the dark?" She questioned.

"No matter how bright _or_ dark a room or area would be, it had never bothered other fellow Mini-Cons or _even_ I too much and our optics would easily adjust after a couple astroseconds." First Aid replied as the two began heading off towards the Training area, though Nightblade seemed to be rather cautious as she's unsure of how Starscream would be feeling currently, though she feared he would be rather furious.

Pausing herself, she looked at her partner. "Oh really? I was worried you couldn't see a thing at all... I'm glad you don't mind at all." The Femme Seeker replied, giving a small smile.

"I don't," He chuckled.

Eventually they were both outside into the Training area, everyone was already out and distracted with their business while Demolishor seemed like he had been exactly waiting, though seeming unpleased.

"You're a little late, Nightblade." The Anti-Aircraft Tank said gruffly.

"I apologize," Nightblade said with a bow. "But I am ready now."

"Hmm... Get a blaster size of your choice." Demolishor said, pointing at the racks of blasters before adding. "Avoid whatever is too heavy for you and we'll begin."

"Thank you," Nightblade said with an incline of her head before going to chose a blaster. She picked a light to medium heavy blaster, mindful of her previous injuries and not wanting to start with something too heavy.

With the selected blaster she's chosen, she returned to Demolishor letting him know she's picked out a blaster as he began to instruct to the best of his knowledge.

"Always be mindful not to let your blaster overheat, this one can overheat periodically quick but not as much as the more heavier assault blasters. With this one you've chosen, you can charge a shot but don't hold it for too long- _No_ longer than 10 seconds, you can overheat the entire weapon and give yourself nasty burns or destroy your own hands entirely." The Anti-Aircraft Tank began telling her how he had an accident with that himself long ago and had to get his hands reformed, where as now he can fire small shots from each of his fingers.

Her optics widened at this, there was a lot more to soldiering than she thought. Demolishor spoke very calmly, explaining everything to her and she found herself warming up to him. He was a very neutral sort of bot but he was giving her information in a clear, understandable way and she appreciated that very much.

During training after a fair amount of shots, parts of the blaster opened, steam hissing out violently. "Ah, those parts open up if the blaster overheats, simply pull this small slot on the side to retract them back once it's cooled enough." He pointed out, he was also training alongside her as he ceased fire, willing parts of his forearms to open out to let the hissing steam out, willing them back closed once he felt they were cooled down enough.

First Aid meanwhile had moved towards Blackout and Crumplezone. Leader-1 began teaching them as Megatron's orders earlier were being put out to have him train them and for once, the Mini-Cons were speaking in their native language, containing of various computer beeps.

Nightblade ignored them, normally she'd be interested but she needed to concentrate on her own training. She needed to follow everything Demolishor told and showed her.

"Hmm... I believe you seem well enough to try a _battle demonstration_..." Demolishor spoke, idly observing her then his view turned in the direction of the area where the area of said battle demonstration is.

This brightened her, it was good to know he had that much confidence in her.

"I... I think I can give it a shot, it's my first time using that..." Nightblade replied cautiously before adding in a question. "Is there anything to know about how this demonstration works?"

They walked towards the demonstration area as Demolishor explained. "They're simply drones that are designed for combat, they take on holoforms of anything or anyone that we program into. It's controlled by a small panel, they even attack as well which is why it's a battle demonstration, to make it feel like you're really in battle. Both halting, Demolishor looked over at Nightblade. "Remain here, I'll prepare the area." The Femme Seeker doing as hold, watching the Anti-Aircraft Tank head on over to a small spot behind a couple of craters, the control panel seeming to be hidden there to avoid the drones accidentally firing at it.

She felt excitement build, this would be a chance to prove herself capable of learning fast. She hoped she could live up to his teachings.

With that, two drones rose up and took the forms of Military Storm and Sunblade, armed with blasters. Nightblade seemed to flinch at this while taking cover as they fired. At least, with these drones mimicking them made her confident enough to attempt to take them out as she returned fire.

Charging her weapon as the drones seemed to do the same thing, she aimed her weapon and began firing. Of course, the drones began firing back and she was forced to dodge and continue frying.

Demolishor continued to observe and watch, Nightblade seemed to be doing rather well for her first time though she seemed a little bit hesitant to return fire, almost as if she's worried about getting hit by the blaster shots. He looked back towards the main Training area to see that Cyclonus seemed to be occupying himself with something else, knowing that the Helicopter loved spending most of his training time on the Demonstration Area. He also could see Starscream doing his usual training with his wing sword. The Mini-Cons continued training under Leader-1's teachings, noticing First Aid protesting at Leader-1 about something but he was too far to hear but he could tell by the body gestures. Shrugging, he looked back to the Femme Seeker just in time to see her take out the drones at last.

"Hmm, not bad for your first time." Demolishor acknowledged gruffly yet his tone had been seeming to soften a bit than his usual gruffness with a nod.

"Thank you," She said with an honest smile back at him.

Shutting the demonstration off, Demolishor climbed out of the crater as he walked up to Nightblade. "Hmm, you could do with an Energon Cube, I think you've done enough for now, you should rest up as to not strain your injuries. Here, I'll put the blaster back for you." He said, reminding her of her injuries. Willingly, Nightblade gave her blaster over to Demolishor as he takes his leave, going to put it away. The Femme Seeker herself wondered what to do now that Demolishor had dismissed her.

She glanced over at First Aid, wondering what he was doing. He appeared to be firing a weapon but his body langauge indicated he wasn't happy about it.

With a saddened silent sigh, Nightblade decided to leave them be and head into the rec room. She would take First Aid from the other Mini-Cons but she feared Leader-1 might report to Megatron for having First Aid skip out on his training, or she thinks he would but she felt so much sorrow for her partner, he completely had distaste in fighting.

She seemed lost in her thoughts, unnoticing that she had gotten herself a cube of _High-Grade Energon_, seeming to wonder when will she began to go back down to Earth and study? Nobody was in the rec room or as she thinks so. Half way empty, Nightblade had began to act a little tipsy and slightly stating most of her complains to herself hotly in a venomous manner but hadn't noticed that a mysterious Mech had made himself present in the rec room, draped by ragged cloth with his lower face partially covered.

"Stupid sister," She growled, digging her claws into the rusted part of the table she was sitting in before clawing a part out of it.

The cloaked Mech seemed to turn his view towards the rambling Seeker. _'A Femme? What's she doing here?'_ He hadn't known Megatron had brought a Femme with him, he knew that the Decepticon Leader would prefer his troops were kept in separate genders unlike the Autobots. _'His mate, perhaps? No, impossible... She seems rather too small or too young to be anyone's mate'_ He thought to himself, getting himself a cube of Energon as he sat down, ignoring Nightblade completely.

For her part, she didn't appear to have noticed him as she was growling, cursing and occasionaly, destroying small bits of the room. He watched her with narrowed optics, just why would Megatron bring a Femme like this on a mission of such importance.

"I can't wait to- **Hic!** Get my hands on Military Storm and Sunblade- **Hic** Sunblade... I'll show them what it means to- **Hic!** Know what hunting is really all about- **Hic!**" Nightblade continued to ramble until when she saw the mysterious Mech. "Ahh- **Hic!** Who... Who are you... Never seen you before- **Hic!**"

"And _I've_ never seen you before," He stated coldly. "What's a youngling like _you_ doing here? You one of the Decepticon's daughters or something?"

"Uhhh... Wha-Whaaa...?- **Hic!** Nooooo, I'm no one's daughter..." She slurred before continuing. "I'm Nightblade, Seeker, Member of the Sun and Moon formally...- **Hic!**"

"I see," He said, looking her up and down. "I thought they were Neutrals...?"

"Youuuuu know...- **Hic!** Of my family-? **Hic!**" She looked at him with dim optics, showing that she's quite nearing to exhaustion. "Who are you- How do you know- **Hic!** About the Sun and Moon Family...?" Nightblade seeming to tip to the side slightly but still naturally stable somehow.

"I've been around," He said, not really answering her question. "But you didn't _answer_ mine, what's a soft Femme child like you doing here?"

"**Hic!** I'm not a Femling... I'm just smaller than the average- **Hic!** I was sparked too early you can say..." The Femme Seeker frowned, finishing the leftover remaining High-Grade energon in her cube.

"Really, I'd _never_ have guessed," He said dryly.

Cyclonus had made his way inside the rec room, immediately he's disgusted to encounter Nightblade but he seemed dumbfounded to find her in such a state, never seeing her being over energized, Starscream and Megatron had also came in shortly after.

Raising an optic brow, Megatron looked towards Nightblade's direction, seeing how she had damaged her usual spot a bit, clawed thin slashes into the table and such. "I see you've encountered Nightblade in the rec room, Scavenger. Nightblade, what is the _meaning_ of your behavio-" He was cut off, the scent of High-Grade Energon filling his olfactory sensors.

"Have you been drinking _**High-Grade!?**_" He exclaimed, almost sounding like a stern father.

"Whuuu...? High Grade- **Hic!** No..." Nightblade then started to yawn slightly, tipping a slight bit but fell into a deep recharge right on her table, curling her arms slightly over her head."

Megatron stood there, raising an optic brow as Scavenger said dryly. "I can't wait to hear the story of _how_ she came to be with you."

"Nightblade clearly does not behave like this at least." Megatron sternly stated, frowning as he had ordered Starscream to take her back to the Med Bay and to let First Aid know about her condition.

"Well, I wouldn't know," Scavenger said with a shrug as he watched Starscream gather her into his arms and carry her away.

"She does well, and is an excellent Medical Officer. We've retrieved her from a Stasis Pod when Starscream had picked up her signal on some unknown planet while on our way here to Earth." Megatron spoke, gathering himself a normal Energon Cube and sat down at one of the tables. "Once Neutral, but now is part of our cause, she is a rather nice addition to the cause even though she is still learning how to become a fine soldier." He added coolly, sipping his cube.

"That is obvious," Scavenger stated bluntly. "But a Medical Officer is always good to have on missions like these. How is her training going?"

"Why, her training has been going along smoothly, Scavenger. She's not a Chief Medical Officer but she _will_ learn someday as her partner is a Mini-Con CMO, _yessss..._" Megatron smirked.

Scavenger offered his own smile before asking. "May _I_ have a shot at training her?"

"Hmm... Very well, the more training she recieves, the better she will get." The Decepticon Leader replied after a moment of thinking.

"Thank you Megatron," Scavenger said with a slight bow of his head. "And how are your other troops progressing?"

Megatron's smile slowly had disappeared, now with a Neutral expression though it almost seemed for a moment he did not seem pleased at all, clearly showing he isn't pleased with the question given to him. "They could use more training... The Autobots have Military Storm on their side, another former Neutral and he has become a rather _difficult_ one for my men to deal with... They could use the extra training to overcome that Triple Changer."

His smile seeming to return again, remembering the grusome torture he had inflicted on Military Storm, nearly grinning.

"Military Storm?" Scavenger said with interest. "I've heard of him, supposed to be a real war veteran."

"Yes. He's also the supposed Weapons Specialist to the Autobots, he was once a Neutral bot." He replied, though seeming to softly laugh at the remembering of tearing Military Storm's limbs out from long ago and cycles ago. "Triple Changers are _more_ interesting to battle... They... Last longer."

Scavenger nodded, it was true that Triple Changers were amoung the hardest to defeat, right next to a combiner team. From the sound of it, Megatron had personal experience with this Triple Changer.

"You will have a chance in... Meeting him when the time comes for another Mini-Con hunt." Megatron added, taking another sip of his cube.

"I look forward to it," The old Mech said as he took a sip from his own cooling cube.

"Bah! All this talk about Military Storm _this_, Military Storm _that..._" Cyclonus grumbled, fiddling with his cube. "Triple Changers are _all the same_, bunch of show offs..." He spat venomously, he had his own experience with Triple Changers and hasn't able to defeat one at all for eons.

Scavenger turned and stared directly at him. "Oh, I didn't know _you'd_ fought against Military Storm and _won?_"

**"Hmph!"** Cyclonus got up and left the rec room, gritting his teeth, obviously not wanting to be around the war veteran anymore as he had hit a sore spot right on the mark.

Scavenger smirked, he'd got his answer.

Meanwhile, First Aid now in his alt mode drove all the way from the Training Area to the Med Bay, he's relieved that Leader-1 had finally let him go, he absolutely did not want to spend anymore time trying to defend himself even though it's recommended... He had arrived as soon as he spotted Starscream entering the Med Bay.

"Starscream, what _happened?_" He cried in dismay, thinking that Nightblade had been attacked again.

"She's only gotten herself over energized." The Seeker rasped calmly. "Nightblade's only fallen into recharge just a few astroseconds ago, you should give her something for the hang over once she onlines again." With that, Starscream simply took his leave quietly.

_"Over energized?"_ First Aid repeated weakly, he'd been so sure she'd been hurt.

Without any delays, he climbed up the ladders and then leaped over towards the Medical Berth Nightblade had been placed in and scanned her. Frowning, she had _indeed_ consumed High-Grade Energon... But what was the story to the reason for her to consume it?

He hadn't been payng loads of attention to her training but since she had Demolishor, he hadn't been that worried. And he hadn't noticed anything bad happening, if anything, she'd looked rather pleased when exiting the training ground.

For now, with a sigh, First Aid decided to monitor Nightblade until she onlined. By the time a few breems or perhaps a joor had passed, Nightblade slowly had awakened, though immediately clutching her head. "Mmmmhhh- **Owww...!** Why does my motherboard hurt like this..." She hissed to herself.

"I'm guessing because you consumed a large amount of High-Grade," First Aid said wrly.

"Wh-What!? I was _sure_ I got a regular cube of Energon...! How could this be... I... Primus forgive me..." With a painful surge of regret pumping through her circuits, Nightblade lowered her helm just a tad bit in heavy disappointment, everyone in the base must have known what she looks like now without her usual emotionless status. "They've seen my _colours_... I just know it..." She murmured sadly to herself.

"Colours?" He questioned, scanning her to make sure there were no problems.

"I-It's... Something I learned... Due to the lack of friends and social... I mostly hide my true self under a mask from the other 'Cons... Except mostly Starscream, whom I feel I can somewhat trust... And you of course- I trust most." Nightblade replied, trying to explain.

"Oh," He said with a flush, even though he knew she trusted him the most... It was still really nice to hear it spoken.

"Do you have anything... For this aching motherboard?" She groaned slightly, laying back down with a slight groan of pain before adding. "This is painfully killing me..."

"I can give you some painkillers but the _best_ cure is bed rest," He told her, knowing she wouldn't be happy.

Nightblade gave herself time to think before nodding, she slowly got up and moved to her berth. First Aid still felt rather too concerned and without knowing, he leaped at her to get onto her shoulder but slid, now holding onto her wing as he dangled, causing the Seeker Femme to yelp out in surprise and shudder, her wings shaking just a bit. **"F-F-F-F-First Aid! My wings...! ****_S-Sensitive...!_****"** She squealed in surprise, trying to walk straightly.

"Sorry," He squeaked, scrambling onto her shoulder properly.

With that, Nightblade had relaxed once First Aid had gotten onto her shoulder and off her wing, she absolutely and at the same time could NOT tell First Aid that she completely dislikes anyone touching her wings. Shrugging the thought off, she slowly collapsed onto her berth, First Aid quickly getting off before she fully came down.

"Hhh... It hurts a lot worse..." She groaned silently.

"Because you've just been _moving_," He explained. "Just lie back and relax, at least you don't have to worry about bright lights."

She silently nodded as she turns on her side, sighing heavily. "I feel so ridiculously humiliated... _**EVERYONE**_ saw it all... Ugh... Speaking of which, I very faintly remember someone I have not seen but I guess it was only some dream." Nightblade gave a shrug.

"I'm afraid I haven't been to the Rec Room so I have no idea if there's someone new," First Aid told her regretfully.

"Oh... I see... Well I shall rest a bit, might as well go ahead and have some R&R instead of remaining here until I online again." Nightblade softly giggled, hugging her partner with her hand very gently.

He smiled before saying. "I'll rest with you a while if I may, that training Leader 1 put me through as worn me out."

"Alright." She nodded as her partner gets himself comfortable and eventually also fell into recharge.

_**...**_

"I'm sorry Optimus," Sunblade said, shame faced as she faced the Autobot leader. "I failed."

"You didn't," Optimus disagreed and before she could argue, said. "You may not have retrieved the Mini-Con but you _held your own_ against three opponents, two of them very experienced fighters. You should be proud of yourself."

Smiling shyly, she thanked the Autobot leader. "Oh, and... Where is Laserbeak? I haven't seen him since I got back." Sunblade couldn't help but ask.

"I believe he's with the kids, they like to keep him with them just in case," Optimus chuckled.

"Oh... I better find Military Storm then, I haven't found him in his quarters... Could be checking in with Red Alert again..." She spoke idly, she had quite a few questions in mind to ask her caretaker.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't know but Red Alert is a good place to start," Optimus agreed.

"Okay, see you later Optimus!" She replied with a happy grin before running off.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"I think I'm able to move my arm a lot more than before... It's still very very sore though, so not much..." Military Storm frowned as Red Alert brought him a cube of Medical Energon. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Red Alert said before handing it to Military Storm's good arm. As the old Mech took a gulp, Red Alert took hold of his sore arm and started moving it, testing it's strength and movability.

Military Storm grunted slightly as Red Alert moved it at a certain angle. "_Careful_, Doc'..."

Sunblade rushed into the Medical Bay and skidded to a stop. "Hi, Military Storm!" She beamed happily. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Really?" He grunted, though not in an unfriendly way. "I've been stuck here all cycle."

"Oh... How is your arm...?" She curiously asked softly.

"It's...- **YOW!...** Mending," Military Storm said weakly as Red Alert turned it a certain way.

"I'm really worried, Military Storm... What if... What if the Decepticons ever decide to break _into_ the base...? I'm scared of them bringing anymore torture to you than what you have...!" Sunblade squeakily exclaimed, lowering her antenna as it softly whirred. "I don't mind fighting but... I really become afraid if you're in critical danger... I'm scared of losing the only friend and big brother I've had for a long, long time..."

"It'll take a lot more than Megatron and his goons to take _me_ down," Military Storm assured her with some bravado. "Don't worry about me Sunblade, I've suffered bad injuries before and _always_ came through fighting."

"Military Storm... How long have you known Optimus? Since I do recall remembering a long time ago you would tell Nightblade and I stories about some battles you two shared together before this... This war and all. Since sometimes seeing you both together almost looks like you both have a very strong friendship." Sunblade got up on the Medical Berth, sitting by her caretaker's side just by his good arm, being careful not to hit her wings against him.

"I like to think we do," He said with a smile. "Although Optimus is somewhat younger than me, he's _wiser and maturer_ than his years."

"Amazing..." Sunblade couldn't help but listen as Military Storm told the story of how he and Optimus met.

Red Alert meanwhile seemed to smile to himself as he listened in while quietly performing a double scan on Military Storm, he hadn't known that Military Storm and Optimus had known each other before the war even erupted. Though, he seemed to frown again that now because of the war, life had been very rough and they would have to be very cautious as to not extinguish, or try their best not to at least.

"**Argh!** Red Alert, are you _all done_ yet...!?" Military Storm trying his best not to sound completely wounded as Red Alert moved his arm in another angle that was painful to the Triple Changer, looking over at the CMO again though disappointed he was interrupted while telling the story to Sunblade.

"Your injuries are still _very_ severe, Military Storm... I still need to make sure your arm is functioning properly..." Red Alert replied grimly. "I'm not as good as Ratchet, but I'm doing the best I can to get you fully repaired as quick as possible."

"You're doing fine," Military Storm said with a wave of his good arm. "And your bedside manner is _considerably better_ than Ratchet's."

Red Alert said nothing as he gently lets go of the Weapons Specialist's arm , returning to his work. "You may leave for the time being, but _**no**_ training until you're 100%, I don't know if you can hold even a melee weapon with that arm." He spoke sternly. Military Storm knew at least Red Alert wasn't like Ratchet, who became rather menacing whenever anyone never listened to his words.

"And I'll be checking up on you," Red Alert added. "First thing in the morning _and_ last thing at night, the last thing we want if for any problems to develop."

With a heavy sigh as Military Storm got off the Medical berth, he replied. "Yeah, _yeah_... I'll keep in mind for the fifth time you already told me." His tone grim, he hated how he can't go on any hunts in his current condition, however he did have some problems he planned to ask Optimus.

Sunblade got off of the medical berth as she couldn't help but question Red Alert. "Red Alert... Is Military Storm able to... Fly?"

Red Alert shook his head. "I'm afraid not. He did _a lot_ of damage transforming with so many injuries, especially with his missing arm. He needs to be a 100% better before he flies. I'm sorry,"

"Oh..." Sunblade frowned as Military Storm, with his good arm, placed a firm hand on her shoulder as she looked up to her guardian.

"Don't worry about it _too much_, Sunblade. When I'm fully repaired, I promise you we can go for a little flight together, I swear it on my spark I will not break that promise." Military Storm said with a smile as Sunblade gave a small smile, nodding. With that, the Triple Changer had let go and excused himself to go see Optimus. The Femme Seeker had decided to see if the kids are around somewhere, leaving the Med Bay.

She wasn't shy with them anymore, now that she's gotten used to them. It helped that they were very friendly and just as detirmined as her not to see the Mini-Cons enslaved. Plus, it had been their quick thinking that had saved Military Storm and she was very grateful.

She came to a partially empty quarters, though it seemed that the kids in their spare time when they couldn't go on certain Mini-Con hunts had brought some furniture and their own items inside. Rad and Carlos seemed to be playing a game together while Alexis was at her laptop. The Mini-Cons were chatting to one another for once in their native language.

"Hi, everyone." Sunblade cheerfully greeted as she walked inside.

"Hi Sunblade," Alexis greeted as the boys and Mini-Cons also waved their hellos. "How are you today?"

"I'm alright. And... I wanted to _thank you all_ again for helping 'Storm... I wish I could do something in return but, I don't know what I could do..." Sunblade seeming to frown, wondering what could she really do for them as thanks for helping her guardian.

"Hey, it's no problem amiga," Carlos assured her. "He's our friend too."

"Yeah!" Rad exclaimed as he continued. "We're all just glad that he's back with us again."

Sunblade grinned before coming over to them and kneeling down. "If you kids like, I could always take you on a little trip sometime. maybe back to the seaside."

"That sounds _wonderful!_" Alexis replied, she had all sorts of places she would really want to visit that she's seen in pictures and magazines.

"When could we go?" Rad asked eagerly, he also wanted to explore a new place.

"Mmm... I don't know how I can fit three in my cockpit... I only have room for two. I don't think we even have a Mini-Con that flies..." Sunblade replied, seeming stumped as she wanted to take all 3 with her but... Would any of the others be willing to come along?

"That's okay, we'll ask Hot Shot," Carlos suggested

With a gentle nod, Sunblade replied. "Sounds good, I hope he's got some time for a little R&R." Finishing with a giggle.

"Oh, I've almost forgot... Sunblade, do you have something in your programming that can project something like... Maybe that could look like a human being?" Alexis couldn't help but ask, though however the Femme Seeker wasn't sure what she meant by her question.

"Something that looks like a human...?" She couldn't help but ask, an optic brow raised.

"Yeah, like a hologram or something," Alexis said. "Maybe I'm wrong, I just sort of figured that since you guys have so much technology, you might have holograms."

"Oh... I don't know... Maybe Optimus or Military Storm may know... Or Red Alert? We may seem we have so much technology but I was only a citizen, Nightblade and I didn't have a not of those things like other bots do. Maybe you could ask those three?" Sunblade replied, unsure how she could explain fully.

"Sorry, we're still learning what's normal for you guys," Alexis apologized.

"It's alright, I just don't know much because..." Sunblade slowly frowned. "I was always locked _away_ from the world, like Nightblade... We were never allowed to leave our home..."

"That's awful," Alexis exclaimed.

"I'm from a very wealthy and powerful family, yet _**notorious...**_" She began grimly. "We were once two separate families. One is the **Sun Family**, the other is the **Moon Family**. Though the families are joined because my father, _SolarFlash_ who is the leader of the Sun family and my mother, _Lunarstreak_ who is the leader of the Moon family had joined the two together and is where Nightblade and I came into place but... When they told us why we can't leave and see the world... It was because of our duties as the future heirs of the joined families that we would have to find a sparkmate soon and take the leadership but I didn't care about wealth, or having a mate like Nightblade does... We wanted to be free and see what Cybertron was like. So we never had any friends to play and interact with but for our related creations and Military Storm... I just don't like it at all, being given away to some random Mech I don't even know before just to continue keeping the families alive... Of course, I never knew about..." Sunblade sighed heavily as she finishes. "Silverfang... The real Femme under my mask and Nightblade's mask but we have NO idea how to bring her back..."

"Silverfang? Who is Silverfang?" The kids looked at each other confused, the Street Action Team Mini-Cons seeming to approach them from the sides, taking interest in the conversation.

"She..." Sunblade said a little helplessly, how to explain this. "Okay, our mother sparked a Femme called Sliverfang but for some reason... She split into _two_ Femmes, Nightblade and I. Military Storm has said that the only way to bring her back would be to combine the two of us... But she would not have any memories of us... So I suppose we would _cease_ to exist."

"I wouldn't say that, Sunblade..." Rad replied worriedly, he seemed to be trying to think of something to make her feel better.

She shrugged miserably, saying. "I don't know what to think about it... No one seems to know what will happen... Or even if it will happen. Not even Military Storm."

"We would _all_ still be your friend!" Carlos exclaimed, walking over to her hand as he wraps his arms around a few of her fingers. "Whatever happens, we're all friends, and friends help each other out with all sorts of problems to the best of all our abilities. Right guys?" The hispanic boy looked over at his two friends with a grin.

"Right," They echoed, rushing over to join their hands with Carlos's.

"You are _never_ alone, Sunblade!" Ticker spoke up, leaping onto her knee plate. "Never think that." He added with a smile.

Sunblade couldn't help but smile with tears of joy. "Thank you..." She hadn't felt this happy at all, especially having friends felt completely new to her as she's never had any others but for Military Storm. "I'll do my best to keep strong..."

"Now that's what we like to hear!" Rad exclaimed as Sunblade noticed that they seemed to climb up into her hand as she gently brought them to her optic level as she smiled.

They all hugged her and she laughed, they were so tiny but yet, they were trying to comfort her.

"Shall we go see if Hot Shot's willing to come with us?" Sunblade asked cheerfully, she seemed excited to get the sun's rays shining against her metallic skin.

"Yeah!" They all exclaimed in delight, making her giggle before standing up with them in her hands and walking away in search of Hot Shot.

They began heading towards the training room first, Hot Shot was mostly found there practising with using blasters of all kinds but he wasn't found. They decided to check the Command Center even though he was unlikely to be found there sometimes, but they did catch him speaking with Optimus about something, though they had just finished.

"Oh, hey you guys." The yellow Mech spoke as he saw them, Optimus also greeting them.

"Hi Hot Shot, hi Optimus," the kids greeted as Sunblade beamed at them.

"You all seem very lively today, any particular reasons?" Optimus asked with a hearty chuckle.

"Sunblade said she'd take us somewhere nice," Rad said eagerly.

"Oh, where are you guys going this time?" Hot Shot couldn't help but ask. The kids told them a couple places they had in mind but couldn't decide where, they could tell Hot Shot was up for going out again as they turned to look at Optimus, asking if they could go somewhere for a couple joors.

Seeing their pleading looks, Optimus mentally chuckled before saying. "You may go out, just keep an optic out for the Decepticons and don't be out too long."

"Thanks, Optimus!" Carlos exclaimed, grinning widely as Sunblade giggled, she seemed to find Carlos's wide big grin very amusingly funny.

Optimus laughed before patting their heads. "Have a good time."

"We will!" Alexis replied happily.

"I should at least let Military Storm know that you're going out of the base, Sunblade... I surely don't want to be turned to scrap metal if he didn't know." Hot Shot stated, shuddering slightly before adding. "I'll meet you all in the Warp Gate, it won't take me long." The yellow Mech excused himself, in search of the Weapons Specialist.

Alexis giggled. "He's really scared of Military Storm."

"Well..." Sunblade spoke as she walked to the Warp Gate with the kids still in her hands. Her tone turning in fear. "Military Storm is pretty scary if you get on his bad side... I mean _**REALLY**_ bad side... The last time I saw him that angry was when someone tried to mess with Nightblade and I the wrong way... Left the Mech knocked out with dents all over his entire body."

**"Whoa,"** Carlos exclaimed. "Really?"

Sunblade simply nodded, not saying anything else about it. They made it into the Warp Room and knelt down to gently put both the kids and their Mini-Con partners down very carefully. "I often wonder... How could a Mini-Con have a partner that's not a Transformer...? I mean... Powerlinkx doesn't seem possible..." Her tone turning to worry nearing the end.

Rad shrugged.

"It's not possible but we _can_ understand them and work together."

With a gentle nod, Sunblade stood to her normal height, she walked up the short flight of stairs to the main control panel of the Warp Gate. "Hmm... What's a good place all of you think?" She asked them as she prepared it, seeming to awaiting for coordinations to be typed in.

"I don't mind, just anywhere," Alexis said excitedly.

Sunblade seemed to slightly frown but looked more confused, she had no idea of what good place they could go.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Hot Shot made his way to Military Storm's quarters, he gave the door a knock. "Military Storm sir? Are you there?" He asked.

"Yeah," Came a groan from inside. "What is it?"

"Uhh, sir, I wanted to let you know that Sunblade, the kids and I are going out for a bit." Hot Shot replied before adding. "Are you okay in there?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Fine," Came the sigh. "Just fine soldier."

"Alright then... Permission granted to take Sunblade out with the kids?" The yellow Mech asked. "I swear on my spark I will protect her from any incoming Decepticons." Instinctively even though the old Mech's door is closed, Hot Shot started to salute.

"Alright soldier," came Military Storm's voice. "But you call me if there's a problem, you got me?"

"Yes sir!" Hot Shot replied.

"Alright, off you go," Military Storm told him, sounding rather tired.

"See you later, Military Storm." The yellow Mech replied, excusing himself and heading to the Warp Room.

As Hot Shot arrived at the Warp Room, he could see Sunblade seeming completey clueless as if she wasn't sure how to set the coordinations.

"Oh uh... Hot Shot... I umm... Don't know how to work the Warp Gate..." Sunblade said sheepishly, fiddling with her digits. "I know how to work the basics and have some mechanical skill but this is all high technology for me to figure out... It wasn't this improved back then... I wonder how long just have I been really gone..."

"Don't worry about it," He said confidently, striding over. "Just tell me the location and we'll be on her way."

Stepping out of the way to give Hot Shot room to operate the Warp Gate, she spoke. "Umm... _That's_ the problem... They said they wouldn't mind anywhere nice but I couldn't think of anything... I'm still too new to this planet..." Sunblade sighed in defeat, antenna lowered.

"Oh?" he said before thinking. "Hmm, well... How about... The Amazon?"

"Sounds like a good choice!" Rad exclaimed excitedly, grinning.

"It sounds brilliant," Alexis said in delight. "It's full of wildlife, think about what we could see."

"It's official then!" Sunblade said with excited glee. "Shall we go there, Hot Shot?" She asked with a wide grin.

"I think we will," he said with his own grin.

"Great! I'll get ready." Sunblade giggled as she came back down the short flight of stairs, positioning herself and before she could transform, she turned to the kids and asked. "Umm... Would anyone like to have a ride with me...? I can only fit two in my cockpit..."

_**"We'll go!"**_ The boys instantly cried as Alexis shook her head and smiled.

Sunblade nodded then began distancing herself just enough to have room and began to transform. The cockpit sliding open. "Oh dear... I don't think I have a ladder or anything..." She spoke, it seemed to be coming from inside of the cockpit, as if she were speaking through a radio communicator.

"I'll get them up," Ticker said, scooping them both up and jumping up on top of her.

"Thanks Ticker, sorry about that..." Sunblade nervously giggled as she mentally watched Ticker load Carlos and Rad into her cockpit while Hot Shot had come down, the coordinates already set. Once the boys were securely inside of Sunblade, she closed the cockpit glass.

"Dude, this is wicked! I've never been inside of a jet before, let alone a fighter type!" Carlos exclaimed, giggling excitedly.

"First time for everything!" Rad said, the excitment rising in him.

Sunblade giggled, she enjoyed seeing how delighted and happy the kids are.

Hot Shot gave himself room and transformed as Alexis climbed into him. "We're ready to go, Hot Shot, Sunblade." The kids exclaimed.

"Alright, and... We're off," He declared as they Warped away.

In no time at all, they eventually end up warped to the location that was put in the coordinates.

"Wow, the Amazon!" Rad exclaimed, looking around.

The steam hit them like a wave, instantly coating them in a thin layer of condesation. Trees towered over them, weighed down by leaves, vines and various other parts of the canopy. The ground they were on was tangled with vegetation and everything was so... Green!

"It looks even _more_ beautiful than the ones seen on pictures!" Alexis said in awe, she exited out of Hot Shot while Sunblade willed her cockpit open for the boys to get out.

"Theres so many strange things all around..." Sunblade said, confused about the entire trees and sorts before adding. "I know Nightblade would want to come to places like these."

"Not likely to be here, is she?" Carlos questioned as he took off his top, it was swelltering here."

"No, Nightblade hates it when it's daytime in a certain area, she's very unlikely to come out here, we're lucky that it's not dark here." Sunblade said before transforming, Hot Shot following suit and also transforming. "But the sun feels really nice." The Femme Seeker giggled, stretching.

"Mmm," Alexis agreed, also taking off one of her tops to enjoy the hot sun.

"I have a great need to fly..." Sunblade idly said, almost unconsciously as she looked at the sky.

"Be careful of those trees," Alexis advised. "You don't want to get tangled up in one."

Frowning, Sunblade tilted her head downwards. "It's too thick to fly out of here for me... But, shall we all walk?" Sunblade's expression immediately changed, she seemed to lighten up rather quickly after thinking of something new.

"Sure, we might find a clearing," Carlos said as Hot Shot grinned.

They began to walk. Hot Shot and Sunblade were right beside them, though while both bots towered over the trees, Sunblade seemed uneasy while maneuvering her best through them. All of a sudden, colourful birds flew out of the trees which startled the Femme Seeker, causing her to stumble backwards with a loud shriek.

**"Ahhh!"** She screamed, her heels hitting a large tree root and causing her to fall over onto her aft.

The kids jumped in startle as they felt the earth shake slightly and animals nearby scurried away in fear from the sudden ground shake and crashing noise. Hot Shot ran over to her side and held out his hand for her. "You okay, Sunblade? You gave us quite a scare there... Thought you saw a Decepticon or something."

"Fine," She gasped, she was covered in vines and rotten leaves, which stuck to her due to the humdity.

She took Hot Shot's hand as he pulled her back up to her feet again, she seemed to have a disturbed look on her faceplate. "I sure know I'll need an Energon bath when we get back." She stated, completely disappointed but kept at her best to stay positive.

"I think we _all_ will," Hot Shot said with a wry grin.

They continued on their walk, the kids seeming to talk to each other about how this would be a great opportunity to learn more and study the Amazons.

"Something bothering you, Sunblade?" Ticker asked, seeing his partner seeming to idly stare out into the distance. "Oh dear... Sunblade...? Sunblade..." He tried to get his partners attention until he spoke a little loud near her audio receptor. **"Sunblade!"**

"Mmm... What?" she said absentmindedly. "Did you say something?"

"Something seems troubling you, are you alright?" He asked worriedly. Hot Shot looked at Sunblade, seeming to notice the same thing.

"Oh... It's... It's nothing," She said softly, looking away.

Ticker thought for a moment before an idea struck him, he felt really worried. _'Would it be more comforting to tell me through the Powerlinkx bond? I promise you I will dare not tell anyone, not a spark or a soul.'_

_'It... It might be,'_ She agreed, smiling at him.

_'What is it that troubles you? I'm really worried about you.'_ The Mini-Con continued to ask, sitting down on Sunblade's shoulder.

_'I... It's hard to explain,'_ She said softly.

Sunblade felt a hand on her shoulder as Hot Shot spoke. "Dont be afraid to tell me if theres anything that's been bothering you, okay?" He smiled softly.

"Thanks, Hot Shot." The Femme Seeker gave a warm shy smile. "I'll keep that in mind. I'm okay, really."

"If you're sure," He said, giving her a look that told her to stay strong.

"I'm sure!" Sunblade replied, with a burst of giggles as she couldn't help but take off into the skies now that there was plenty of room and shot forth with a deafening roar of her engines.

Once the loud noise has ceased, Carlos and Rad gave a long, long whistle. "Boy, she's pretty feisty whenever it came to her flying off like that." Rad said with a chuckle as Carlos added. "Yeah, man! She's like a wild tiger!"

"Make a good _**girlfriend**_," Carlos said slyly, looking at Hot Shot who was watching her.

"Huh? What is a girlfriend?" Hot Shot looked at Carlos, raising an optic brow as he still hadn't known all of the earth terms fully yet.

"You know," Carlos said with a big grin. "A girl... Who is... A really _'good'_ friend to a guy, if you know what I mean."

It took a few moments for Hot Shot to process what Carlos was explaining to him, afterwards it seemed to look like the yellow Mech had gotten red on the faceplate slightly as he stumbled a bit. "Oh err... Well... I don't know, really... I'm not sure I'd want Military Storm turn me into a wreck..." Hot Shot flustered, though seeming to imagine how angry Sunblade's caretaker could possibly get.

"Aww, worried about the big brother," Rad teased, Carlos snickering beside him.

"Hhh... Come on, guys..." Hot Shot replied bashfully, walking forward just a tad bit as Alexis giggled, couldn't help but ask him. "Do you like Sunblade, Hot Shot?"

"No... I mean _yes..._ Yes of course I do... But not like _that..._ Not that she **isn't** beautiful... Uh... I mean," Hot Shot stammered as they burst into laughter.

"Y-You guys know what I mean..." Hot Shot finally said in defeat, he willed his black visor down to hide most of his faceplate. Sunblade meanwhile was still flying about, doing all sorts of loops and twists in the air, she looked like a shining sun in the sky with the sun's rays reflecting off of her.

"We do Hot Shot, don't pay _any_ attention to them," Alexis said reassuringly as the boys protested.

After a certain amount of walking, they finally came to a large enough clearing, Sunblade had just came down as she transformed, using her thrusters to decrease her descending before landing down with a soft thud. "That felt great!" She exclaimed with fits of giggles. "I really wish I could be out of the base more often, I _hate_ being cooped up..."

"We should get out more," Hot Shot agreed. "I wouldn't mind going out for more drives in future."

"Hopefully the areas would be more... Rural, it would be devastating if any other humans caught us... I'm scared of what they'll do if they did see us..." Sunblade said worryingly, lowering her antenna.

"Well it would give a fright and cause unwanted attention if people saw a car with no driver, or a jet with no pilot..." Alexis pointed out. "Hot Shot, do you guys have holograms? They can come in handy if you all wanted to go out for a drive or something." She asked.

Hot Shot nodded in agreement until when he heard Alexis ask him a question. "Uhh, yeah, some of us do. I could suggest this idea to Optimus, Smokescreen, and Red Alert when we head back." He replied casually. "Great idea, Alexis."

"Thanks," She said with a smile before saying. "I can't wait to see what you all look like."

"Ooh! I'm curious! It would be fun to _look_ like a human!" Sunblade giggled, twirling about as her optics sparkled. "I wonder what's it like to be one even if it's just for a moment."

The kids chuckled heartily, Sunblade is indeed the most liveliest Transformer out of everyone they've met.

"I wouldn't mind knowing what it would be like to be a Transformer," Rad said wistfully.

"It would be very interesting if you three did. Like trading places, or something if you think about it." Hot Shot chuckled.

Sunblade gave a slight yawn. "I could do for a cube..." She squeaked a bit as she stretched at the same time. "I feel completely satisfied now after that nice flight."

"Do you want to go back?" Alexis questioned.

"Oh but... How are all of you doing...? It would be rude of me if we all went back just because I got a little tired..." Sunblade replied worriedly.

"It's alright, it was great to get out here," Alexis assured her. "And I think we _all_ need a shower anyway."

"Okay." She nodded as she gave herself enough room to transform.

"It felt nice while it lasted, I look forward to suggesting Optimus this idea, too." Hot Shot said with a smile, transforming as Ticker helped the boys into Sunblade while Alexis climbed into Hot Shot. Once everyone was secured, they warped away back to the base, arriving within just a few astroseconds.

"Whoa, it's _cold_ here," Carlos exclaimed once they'd arrived and Sunblade's cockpit had opened.

Alexis shivered just a bit as she climbed out. "Y-Yeah..." She shivered as the boys climbed out of Sunblade. Once they had gotten enough space for them, they all transformed back into their bot modes.

"Funny, I don't feel any difference in temperatures much...-" Sunblade interrupts herself as she sees Hot Shot had his black visor still down. "Hot Shot, why's your visor down?" She curiously asked, approaching him slowly.

"Huh, oh forgot," He said, placing it back up. "I just had it down so we'd have some warning if any Decepticons appeared."

The kids snickered to each other, knowing that isn't the true reason Hot Shot had his visor down but decided not to stick around long enough as they left to go get themselves cleaned.


	19. Chapter 19

_Mediziner's Notes: Oh god, this chapter made me LAUGH! XD You'll see why!_

_Enjoy!_

-

"I'll go have an energon bath then head on over to the rec room for a cube, see you later, Hot Shot." Sunblade smiled warmly as she takes her leave, heading back to her quarters with Ticker.

"S-See you," He said nervously, watching her go.

Sunblade walked along the corridor in the direction of her quarters, she greeted Smokescreen who was passing by along the way. Once she and Ticker are inside, she retreated to the bath, she was very cheerful and lively.

"You seem like in good spirits." Ticker said, smiling.

"I am, it was good to fly in the sun again," She said, sighing happily.

"Getting some sun is good!" Ticker beamed. "So umm... What are you doing...?" Sunblade hadn't known that Mini-Cons never had seemed to taken baths before, he was gently set down on the edge of the tub. "Sunblade...? Is something the ma- **Wh-What are you ****_doing!?_**" Ticker exclaimed as he saw Sunblade beginning to strip out of her armour.

"I'm having a bath," She said, as though it was obvious. "You gonna join me?"

"Join you...? Hmm... Well I suppose..." Ticker leaped into the Energon bath but was only caught by Sunblade by the back of his armour.

"Ticker, you can't jump in with your armour on, you need to take _everything_ off before you do!" Sunblade softly scolded. "You don't want to leave foot prints when you come out."

"Take it off?" He repeated dumbly.

"Yes! You'll be soaked from top to bottom if you jump in with your armour on! Everything has to come off first before you come in." Sunblade replied, however Ticker still didn't get it. "Don't tell me..." She began, surprised. "Mini-Cons **_never_** had a bath before...!?" She exclaimed in shock.

"Um, n-no," He said, suddenly and uncharatisically nervous.

"Then it's time to give you your _first_ bath!" Sunblade squealed. "Now don't move, this might tickle just a bit, okay?" The Femme Seeker beamed as she slowly began helping her partner out of his armour, it wasn't easy as the latches on Ticker's armour despite his bulky appearance because of his alt mode are very, very small.

He squeaked as she somehow managed to remove nearly all of his armour, except for a certain piece that he yelped at and said. "I'll do it, I'll do it!"

Sunblade studied him for a moment before nodding, gently putting him down and placing his armor pieces to his side as she strips herself down completely, then slowly sinking herself into the warm energon filled bath tub as she sighs happily.

"Ooh, this is so _good_," She moaned in delight.

As Ticker saw Sunblade offline her optics, he immediately removed his cod piece and quickly fled into the tub, feeling relaxed that the Energon is heavily murky so that mostly his shoulders were visible. "Y-You're right! This does feel... Nice..." He said softly, despite he's mostly hidden by the murky energon, he still couldn't help but feel like he should keep himself slightly to the side. _'Why do I feel so nervous towards my partner...? I mean sure she's great and all but... This feels so different... Besides, I am much too small for her... It wouldn't work...'_ He thought to himself, not only it had been his first time having an energon bath but also bathing with anyone, that said person being a Femme and he a Mech.

"You like?" Sunblade said, not onlining her optics and he nodded before realizing she couldn't see and saying. "Yes... it's wonderful."

Ticker began swimming around for a small amount of time then off towards the corner frantically as he sees Sunblade had brought her optics online again. "Something the matter, Ticker?" She couldn't help but ask, sitting up a bit as poor Ticker seemed stunned, beginning to sink but the Femme Seeker had noticed this and quickly scooped him up gently close to surface again. The poor Mini-Con covering up in a flash. "Are you sure you're _really_ alright...?" She was clueless of why Ticker seemed to shudder and look away.

"I'm f-fine," He squeaked, utterly embarressed, especially as she seemed to have no idea what was wrong.

"...The Energon Bath isn't too cold or hot for you, is it?" Sunblade couldn't help but ask, she was really concerned about her partner.

"No... I'm just fine..." Ticker couldn't look at his partner in the optics, especially now that she's sat up straightly as he slowly crawled out of his partner's hands and back swimming about.

"Really, this is good," He said quickly, making sure she couldn't see anything.

The Femme Seeker gave a smile as she reached for some cleansing and applied some to herself. The only problem, however, is that she couldn't reach her wings. "Nnngh... I can't believe it's so difficult to reach my wings..." She complained in defeat. "I know Military Storm used to help me with my wings but he says he can't help me anymore... Which I don't understand why..."

"Uh..." Ticker said, he had an idea why Military Storm didn't want to do it any more.

After a few astroseconds, Sunblade signed in defeat, looking over to her partner. "Ticker... May I ask for _your_ assistance please...? I can't reach my wings..." She asked him formally.

"R-Really?" He said, optics wide.

"It's important that we Seekers... And this goes for _any_ Mini-Cons that are also seekers, that we keep our wings clean." Sunblade said, trying to point out the reason.

"That makes sense," He said, cautiously swimming over to her.

Sunblade kept still as Ticker came close to one of her wings, to her it felt a bit... Different to have assistance other than Military Storm with her wings.

The only other one who'd ever helped her had been Nightblade, they'd done each others wings. Well, her creators had done some when the two of them were very small, after that, it was their twin or Military Storm who did the wings.

Ticker seemed to hesitate, he hadn't known much about Aerial or any other type of flying Transformers. Observing Sunblade's wings, they seemed very thin and fragile, at least to him. Somehow gathering some cleansing, he began to help with cleaning Sunblade's wings, starting off with the right wing very, very lightly.

"Ooh, that feels good," She sighed with pleasure, he was doing it so lightly and perfectly.

Ticker seemed pleased at least she isn't hurt as he continued to get every last part of her wings very carefully. Though each time he moved, it seemed to tickle with each step he took.

"Hee hee," She giggled, that was starting to really giggle.

The cleansing had made Sunblade's wings rather slippery and before he could finish with the tips of her wings, Ticker ended up slipping, falling back into the energon filled tub.

**"Eek!"** He cried out before landing with a splash.

"Ticker!" She exclaimed, quickly grabbing him and scooping him up, pressing him protectively against her bossom.

"Yikes... I never knew it would be so slippery to use cleansing- **S-Sunblade, what are you ****_d-d-d-d-doing...?_**" The Mini-Con tripping on his words, slightly muffled.

"Oh... I was just rescuing you," She said breathlessly.

Ticker couldn't process what's been happened to him and unexpectedly, he began to offline in the earth equivalent of passing out.

"T-Ticker...? _**Ticker!?**_" Completely worried, she wasn't sure what to do... Then, an idea struck her as she opens a comm. link channel directly to the kids. "Rad, Carlos, Alexis... U-Umm... This is Sunblade, can you th-three come to my quarters...?" Her voice seeming hesitantly worried and quick, showing that something is wrong.

**/Sure, we'll be over,/** Alexis replied, the boys also murmuring the same

It didn't take them long for them to make it to Sunblade's quarters, though they had spoken over the comm. link again, asking why did Sunblade ask them to come to her quarters when she isn't there. They were unaware that she's in the washroom.

**/Oh, I'm in the washroom,/** She replied. **/Do you know where it is?/**

The kids looked at each other in concern before speaking through Laserbeak again. "Yes but..." Rad pausing for a few seconds before he continued. "...The door's locked. We can't even reach the control panel." The kids looking up at the control panel up on the wall.

**/I... I'll be there in a minute./** A few noises and clatters were heard behind the door but eventually Sunblade came out as she knelt to them, holding out her hand with Ticker. "I don't know what happened but something happened to Ticker... Do your friends know...? I was thinking about taking him over to Red Alert..."

"Whoa," Rad said as he saw that Ticker was unconcious. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know... I was giving Ticker a bath, he was helping me clean my wings since I couldn't reach and then... I don't know..." Sunblade herself had been clueless, she wasn't exactly 100% sure what caused Ticker to become unconscious.

"Better get him to Red Alert," Alexis advised.

"He looks _smaller_ than before," Carlos suddenly said, peering at the little Mini-Con.

"Smaller...?" Sunblade dumbly inquired, tilting her head to the side confused. "Oh right, his armour... Oh dear, I left them on the edges of the tub!" She exclaimed but sighed in defeat. "I'll go gather them and head to Red Alert..." Standing back up to her normal height, she heads back into the washroom to gather Ticker's armour. Afterwards, she takes her leave and towards the Med Bay.

"Dude," Carlos said slowly as she left. "Did we just see a little Mini-Con... _**Naked?**_"

"Carlos... I think we _did..._" Rad spoke worriedly, "Yet their body structures seemed... I don't know... Almost _similar_ to ours..."

"I know what you mean," Alexis said seriously before saying. "Do you think Red Alert would tell us a bit about their anatomy?"

"I guess, we could ask him." Rad replied, unsure of what to say.

Meanwhile, Longarm seemed to beep in a motion of alerting his CMO partner as Sunblade came in worried. "Red Alert, Red Alert... Umm... Something happened to Ticker... Can you see him...?" The Femme Seeker asked worriedly as she entered, she hadn't ran but fast walked slightly, concern all over her faceplate.

"What happened?" He asked calmly as she set him on the berth.

"I don't know... I was giving Ticker a bath and asked him to help reach my wings and then... Then... He slipped while I caught him, but somehow went offline... I wasn't sure if the Energon water got too hot, so I became very worried..." Sunblade said, worry shaking within her tone.

"Hmm, how did he seem?" He asked, scanning the little Mini-Con.

"I don't know... I can't seem to figure out what caused this to happen to him..." She said, trying to figure out what made her partner faint so suddenly while bathing.

"Hmm, what were you doing before he offlined?" Red Alert now asked.

"Oh umm... I was having an energon bath with Ticker and giving him one... Odd how Mini-Cons don't seem to _**NEVER**_ had a bath before..." Sunblade replied.

Longarm meanwhile in the background simply tilted his head to the side looking at the Femme Seeker, just what did she mean by an 'energon bath'?

Red Alert had almost choked when she mentioned having a bath with Ticker before struggling not to smile.

"I think I know what the problem is," He said simply.

"What's wrong with Ticker? He's... Functioning fine, right?" She immediately asked, worry and concern returning to her faceplate.

"Oh yes, he's fine," Red Alert said briskly. "I believe he may have fainted from _embarrassment._"

Sunblade looked at Red Alert dumbfounded, she didn't seem to understand what were to be embarressed about while Red Alert deep in his processors seemed to be shocked at Sunblade's lack of understanding at this, is she really that innocent?

"Sunblade, you were _armourless_, correct?" He asked and as she nodded, added. "And Ticker was also armourless?"

"Mmm hmm, I was giving him a bath." She quickly pointed out. "It's not good to bathe in armour... One would be soaked for a long while."

Longarm seemed to watch the conversation as the chatter continued quietly.

"Indeed," He said. "But you know you're a _very_ attractive Femme, Sunblade... And I doubt Ticker is used to bathing so intimately with Femmes."

"O-Oh... So that means Ticker is a... I-I _never_ knew Mini-Cons had genders before... They all look the same structure to me..." Sunblade frowned, now she understood why Ticker squealed at her while she was unlatching his armour.

"We haven't recovered any Femmes yet but there _are_ female Mini-Cons," Red Alert informed her.

**_"Really!?"_** Sunblade's optics sparkled, almost as if they were glittering as she was very close to Red Alert. "You should teach me more about them later!" She squealed with joy as she backed away from the CMO and ends up immediately daydreaming about all the fun times she would have with them and be able to talk more... Freely.

Red Alert watched her go before shaking his head. She really had been kept away from the wider Cybertronian community, probably hadn't even had much interaction with other Transformers.

Sunblade runs off to find Military Storm's quarters as she seemed a bit out of it, giggling wildly to herself as she ends up crashing into his door, which caused the Triple Changer to jump in startle as he answers his door.

"What in the name of Primus- Sunblade!? What are you doing on the floor...?" The old Mech exclaimed in shock as he helped Sunblade back up to her feet again. "Something troubling you?"

"They have _Femme Mini-Cons!_" She squealed, hugging him tightly as he looked at her dumbfounded. "I can't believe it, I didn't know Mini-Cons _had_ genders!"

"Uhh... huh...? What's this about Mini-Cons having genders...?" Military Storm had no knowledge whatsoever very much about the Mini-Cons in general, he would probably have to ask Optimus or any of the others about them. "Oh, that's right... Sunblade, would you like to try something Red Alert has been working on for a while now? He's been making special programs that can make us look like humans for a time.

"**Wh-Whaa!?** _Look_ like humans!? Really!?" Sunblade's energy seeming to come back mysteriously out of nowhere as she squealed.

"Oh my Primus, that would so amazing," She exclaimed. "Could we really look like humans!?"

"Yes," He said with a nod and a chuckle.

"Come, my lady. Let us ask Red Alert and see if he's finished, maybe we could help him test it." Military Storm setting himself in a posture where he's seeming to formally offer his hand to her so that he can lead her back to the Med Bay.

When they arrived, they found the kids eagerly asking Red Alert all sorts of questions, including how being naked worked for them, could they have something called 'sex' and if females existed.

Military Storm could not believe his audio receptors as he commanded Sunblade quietly to mute her audio receptors until he gives the okay.

"Huh? But why, Military Storm...?"

"Just do it **now**, young lady."

Without any further questioning, she did as her caretaker asked, muting her audio receptors. She watched as Military Storm came into the Med Bay and she wondered what was going on.

"What's going on here now...?" The Triple Changer curiously asked, an optic brow raised.

"Oh, hi Military Storm," Alexis greeted, turning and waving at him. "We're just asking Red Alert the facts of life, you know, about Transformers."

"Mmm, I see. But why would younglings question something a little too deep in information...?" He asked sternly yet his tone had been gentle still as he knelt down slightly to their level, as they were placed earlier on the medical berth by Red Alert.

"What do you mean?" Rad questioned. "Everyone knows that kind of thing by our age."

Military Storm was completely shocked at hearing this, backing up and standing back to his full height again, unable to process what his audio receptors had heard. Shaking his head without a word, he spoke. "Anyways... I suppose you may resume your questions... I'm curious as to what you three want to know."

"Everything," Carlos said cheerfully. "I mean, can you guys _have_ sex?"

Military Storm looked at them confused, he hadn't been used to most earth terms completely yet as he had been engulfed mostly in reviewing. "Excuse me? I'm not sure I follow on this... 'sex' you speak of... I'm not used to the earth terms yet fully..." He seemed slightly irritated and confused as the kids started to snicker, just what is so funny?

"You really don't know what... Sex is?" Carlos asked, snickering to himself.

"No, what _is_ sex?" Military Storm asked as they giggled some more. "Do you have sex often?"

"Uhh... Well..." Rad tried to speak though also laughing alongside as he then made a small example with his hands, hoping Military Storm understood what they meant by sex.

But the Triple Changer just stared at him blankly, as Carlos howled with laughter and Alexis giggled away.

"What is so funny?" He questioned. "I just _asked_ if you have sex?"

"No... Haha... We don't often have that- We're too young for that, it's something only couples share together... You know... If things get very, very deep in the relationship." Alexis said in her fits of giggles, trying to point it out for him.

Now Military Storm was starting to get an inkling as Red Alert took pity on him and said.

"Sex is the _human version_ of interface."

_**"Wh-Wh-Wh-What!?"**_ The old Mech said, spluttering dumbfoundedly and completely embarressed and humiliated, standing back to his normal height. "Wh-Why are you kids _asking_ such a th-thing!?" He had one hand placed to his faceplate as he turned around, completely humiliated to look at the kids at all.

"Why not?" Alexis questioned. "We're old enough to know how the birds and the bees work."

He groaned, completely embarressed to the core. "Red Alert, you can explain to them... I can't even look at the kids..." He said in a defeating tone, very rare for him to speak in such a tone.

Sunblade, meanwhile had returned her audio receptors to normal. "What _were_ you guys talking about?" She asked innocently.

"**NO!** Sunblade, mute your audio receptors!" He panicked, praying to Primus the kids don't respond to her question.

"Doesn't she know about interface?" Alexis couldn't help but ask.

"Interface...? What's _that?_" Sunblade looked at Alexis curiously as if she were a curious child ready to learn something new.

"No...-! Ugh..." Military Storm ended up passing out, unable to bear it anymore with a loud heavy thud as it caused the kids to stumble onto their bottoms from the violent shake the Triple Changer caused as he collided to the ground.

**_"Military Storm!"_** Sunblade exclaimed, dropping to her knees as as stared at the kids.

"What did you say to him?" She asked, cradling his head in her lap.

"We were only asking about if Transformers have similar lifestyles like we do, that's all." Carlos replied. However, he couldn't restrain himself from snickering about earlier.

"But why would _that_ make him faint?" She asked as Red Alert came over.

"How much do you know about Transformer bodies?" He asked her.

Frowning, she gave Red Alert a stern painful look as she ruefully spoke.

"The Sun and Moon family had forbidden Nightblade and I from leaving our home, each heir of the family were to raise their Mechling or Femling until they are of age to be given to a Mech or Femme to bond with, by no choice and we could not choose who we wanted to be with... Once the two are sparkmates, they take over the leadership and are expected to have many heirs... It was forbidden to leave home as they would fear we would possibly get cosmic rust or other sorts of viruses by the _'outsiders' _Mother and Father would say... We weren't really allowed to learn much except for when I one time sneaked out at night and bought some things for Nightblade and I to study. I'm more into Mechanical and repairing stuff while Nightblade is more into being a Medical Officer."

"So you _don't_ know much about interface then?" He asked and she shook her head.

"That's awful," Alexis exclaimed. "Just how are you _supposed_ to mate and have babies if you've no idea what happens?"

"I don't know... I've snuck out a couple of times yet I felt I was only still in the start. Asking myself what do I do now that I'm out of my home, or what could I do or find out... To me... Nightblade and I were caged flyers... Chained and forbidden from freely flying. All it was for my family is simply trying to 'look your best for a suitable sparkmate'." Sunblade's tone turning sorrow, but slightly lightening up as she adds. "I'm happy at least that I'm free, in a manner."

Red Alert nodded before saying. "You're an adult now Sunblade and an Autobot soldier. If you wish to learn about these things, you can although you might need to discuss it with Military Storm. He's probably been ordered to preserve your _'innocence'_."

"Hhhhh... They _always_ treat me like a sparkling..." Sunblade huffed as she gave an irritated angry glare towards Red Alert. "Don't treat me the same way as my creators have! I don't care what I learn, I just don't... I just don't want to be a... A... I don't know, a Femme who clearly doesn't understand what's there to learn and what's there to not..." the Femme Seeker's optics began leaking energon.

"I merely meant for you to explain that to Military Storm," He said gently. "Tell him its your right to learn if you want to, make sure he knows he hasn't failed in some way."

Slowly, Sunblade nodded as she wanted to help Military Storm to a medical berth... Or to his quarters, she didn't want to see her caretaker on the floor at all. "Umm... Red Alert, I think I need help getting 'Storm to a berth or to his quarters... He's too heavy for me to help him up..."

"Of course," He said, reaching down to help lift him up. The kids were watching and Alexis said.

"Um... Sunblade... If you wanted to know about human... Stuff, we can tell you."

"I'm not as smart as my sister to know about these things... I know Nightblade would love to study about humans very much, but my skill is better in the Mechanical field. I thank you for offering though." Sunblade's tone turning formal half-way as she formally bows to Alexis after helping Red Alert hoist up Military Storm gently onto a medical berth. "I'll go see if Hot Shot's up for some training." She said to Red Alert as she took her leave, the kids waving after her as she waved back.

As Sunblade got to the training room, she began encountering Hot Shot and Optimus were having a friendly spar. _'Ooh, they're training!'_ Quietly, she kept to the side and sat down at one of the benches and watched the sparring quietly.

Even though she wasn't an expert, she could see that Optimus was taking it easy on Hot Shot although the young Mech wasn't exhausting himself. She smiled as Optimus dodged a punch before returning it, Hot Shot easily dodging it as well.

"Wow, Hot Shot is really quick on his feet!" She exclaimed to herself as she began to slowly clap, which brought the attention of the Mechs to her.

"Sorry," She exclaimed. "I-I was just watching."

Optimus chuckled as he spoke calmly. "Take it easy, Sunblade. We're fully aware of that." The Autobot Leader turning to Hot Shot. "You've been improving extremely well, Hot Shot, keep up the good work." He said, placing a hand on Hot Shot's shoulder.

"Thank you sir," Hot Shot said with a wide smile, he looked proud of himself. It was funny but he sometimes seemed like a son eager to please his father.

"I'll be in my quarters for the time being, it's time I take a break." Optimus announced to the two bots, removing his hand from Hot Shot as he excuses himself from the training room.

"Hot Shot, that was amazing! The way you both were sparring...!" Sunblade said with a wide grin. "I've never seen a spar before."

"It went well," Hot Shot said with a nod. "But that was a _very_ friendly one, they're normally a lot harder. Optimus just wanted to do it for fun."

"Mmmh, I was going to ask if you were up for training me in using blasters more, but I can see that you're already exhausted from the sparring..." Sunblade seeming to sound slightly disappointed but not much. "It's alright though, I'm sure I can just simply practise with my two-handed sword. I really need to get used to the weight of it like Military Storm taught me and... Of course, the tricky part of using one while in the air..."

"I bet," He said with a nod. "I have no idea how you'd fight in the air I'm afraid."

"Well, it's always good to learn something new! I don't regret it one bit at all whatever I learn... But I do know that there has been something I plan to propose to my creators once I someday return to Cybertron... A proposal where if I succeed, I can be free." Sunblade willed her wings into her two-handed sword. To Hot Shot, it seemed very, very heavy for her to wield but seeing as she's got some practise, it hadn't bothered her that much at all.

"What proposal?" He asked curiously, grabbing a wet cloth and wiping himself down.

"According to something I heard one time before whenever I eavesdropped on my family, I can actually turn the leadership over to another suitable family member if I win... However I can only propose it once... If I fail to win, then I am forever bound to lead the Sun and Moon family... So it's very risky... If Nightblade and I are united again... Someday maybe... Then we will then inform our creators about it." Sunblade replied, after she had gotten enough space away from Hot shot, she began swinging her heavy sword about.

"Wow, I can't imagine living a life like _that..._" Hot Shot replied, frowning sorrowfully. "It sounds like you've been lonely all your life in a way. No friends, no freedom... It's like... You're in a brig, locked away until who knows when you'll be released. I sure wouldn't want to be unable to drive the streets of Cybertron anymore, it would _kill_ me to get my wheels rolling again..." He took a short pause before continuing to speak. "But, Sunblade... Are you sure...? That sounds like a tough choice, one wrong move and you would be forced to rule your family for the rest of your life and... Don't you Seekers hate being grounded for too long? Couldn't you... I don't know... Do something to change that instead of taking a _rocky_ path?" His tone seeming worried.

"That's what I want to do," She said earnestly. "I love my creators but I just can't do what they'd done, Bond to a stranger and then spend the rest of my life locking away my own Sparklings. I want them to be as free as I am."

"But you shouldn't have to take such a task as to challenge your creators to attempt to win your freedom though, Sunblade... That's taking it a little _too extreme_, don't you think...? Can't you just forget the challenge and choose to live with nothing chaining you down?" Hot Shot asked but Sunblade shook her head as she spoke.

"No, Hot Shot..." Sunblade pausing, lowering her sword. "It's been a tradition in my family... It's only been performed once a very, very long time ago and they haven't succeeded, I hope that I can succeed and win my freedom, choose to live how I please." Sunblade replied ruefully, she smiled weakly yet seeming to emit a sorrowful atmosphere as she continued. "If I just ran off... I..."

The sliding door opened as Military Storm came in. "Sunblade..." The old Mech walked up to her and placed a gentle hand on the Femme Seeker's shoulder. "There is one thing you need to consider... If you have indeed won your freedom, where will you go? Where will you live? I'm not sure you would be comfortable moving in with my younger brother and I."

She smiled sadly as she said.

"That's why I don't know what I should do."

"It wouldn't be that bad," Hot Shot argued. "You're an Autobot soldier, that means you're entitled to quarters and you could continue learning skills so you could get a job or position somewhere."

"Hot Shot... But, I don't know... I don't even know anything about the outside world... I've been stuck in my family's place for so long and... I'm like a clueless sparkling... I know Nightblade knows a lot more than I do by now... I'm just not sure about... Well, how do I put it... I'm not sure if I may resume wearing the Insignia as I love both my family's insignia and the Autobot Insignia but...-"

Sunblade was cut off as Hot Shot spoke.

"You can have some decorations next to your insignia, Sunblade. I know Rodimus has some flame designs around his insignia. Maybe you could do something similar like he did."

"And I know you haven't been able to explore Cybertron but before the war, there were loads of bots who emigrated there from other colonies... You'd just need to take your time and explore."

Smiling, Sunblade nodded as she quickly adds. "I'm willing to learn all there is about the outside world... And how to get better in being a great Mechanic, too!"

"There's _always_ work for mechanics," He said with a smile as Military Storm cut in.

"Now Sunblade, I'm sorry to say this but it's not that simple."

"Not that simple...?" She repeated curiously. "But 'Storm, I _don't_ mind getting my hands dirty one bit! I've done a couple things before, remember? I know I'm not that good yet but I still want to try and achieve that goal."

"I meant in relation to your _sister_," He said gently. "You need to think about what she's going to do, you are both _intricately connected_."

"Oh... Yeah... I know she wants to be a Chief Medical Officer, since I know from a long time ago, she always read a lot about that station." The Femme Seeker said idly, thinking.

"Military Storm, sir... What about this Silverfang Femme? Shouldn't _she_ live a life too sometimes...?" Pausing, Hot Shot held up his hands in a panicked manner as he hesitantly continued. "I-I mean _no_ offense of course. But... Knowing they aren't regular combiner types... Um..." The yellow Mech struggling to find the right words to say it correctly.

"You mean Sliverfang should be asked what she wants?" Military Storm questioned and Hot Shot nodded in relief. "Well that would be good soldier, the problem is _combining_ them."

"Wouldn't they combine like any combiner, sir?" Hot Shot couldn't help but curiously ask, he had a bit of information on combiners before, remembering one of the few soldiers he'd train before were combiners back then.

"I don't know," Military Storm sighed. "It has been suggested that she would be an individual with no memory of her two halves, rather than a combiner with a dominant side with the less dominant still aware of what was happening. It's also not known how easy it would be undo a combine."

"So... That means... If Silverfang is _reformed_, it may _not_ be possible Nightblade and Sunblade..."

Military Storm shook his head slowly, ruefully. "It's possible..." He softly said.

"Oh," Hot Shot said quietly, now he understood a bit better.

While the two Mechs spoke, Sunblade hadn't seemed to notice them chattering on as she had been lost in her own thoughts. _'It's still scary... If Nightblade and I combined and Silverfang is reformed... We may not... Come back... Ever...? No...! I can't...! I'm too scared to lose Military Storm... And... And...'_ She suddenly felt a bit light headed, somehow feeling she couldn't speak until she suddenly had went offline, in the earth equivalent of blacking out, landing with a heavy thud as her large sword clattered and clanged loudly to the side of Sunblade.

**"Sunblade!"** Military Storm yelped, dropping and scooping her up in his strong arms.

"We better take her to Red Alert and find the problem." Hot Shot spoke quickly. "He'll know what's wrong with her."

"And..." Hot Shot quickly added as his tone turned grim. "I have a feeling Nightblade might be in _this_ state as well..."

Military Storm glanced at him but didn't say anything, just took her away to Red Alert, Hot Shot closely following.

_**The Decepticon base.**_

Nightblade currently is out in the training area, the others were inside doing things to occupy themselves or were in the rec room having a cube or two though Scavenger had asked her out into the training area as he wishes to see how she is in combat. After a good few breems have passed and to a point where they distanced each other at a fair distance.

"Primus, you're skilled in the blade much _more_ than Starscream is..." Nightblade panted, keeping her stance strong as she's been a tad bit sore from being brought down a couple times, Scavenger indeed being a very skilled Mech.

"Thank you," He said with a wry smile. "I've been training for a good deal longer than he has, but he still seems competent."

She smiled and was about to raise her blade again when her vision suddenly swam. She gasped and staggered, barely noticing a sliver glow before suddenly offlining and collapsing.

"Hm?" Scavenger raising an optic brow as he approached the collapsed Femme Seeker. "Hey, are you alright?" He spoke silently, with a slight frown as he shook her very slightly, but no answer. To his despair, he hoisted up Nightblade in his arms carefully and headed in the direction of her Med Bay. _'Maybe she overdid herself, rookies never lasted for too long than slightly experienced soldiers as far as I remember.'_ Scavenger thought to himself.

As he walked into the base, he met Starscream who'd just been about to go outside for training.

"What happened to her?" He questioned.

"I'm not so sure, myself." Scavenger spoke calmly. "She ends up in this state during training, perhaps may have exhausted herself." The War Veteran shrugging slightly.

"She doesn't normally," Starscream said thoughtfully. "But I probably can't push her as hard as _you_ can."

"She should be fine once I take her to that Mini-Con partner of hers, it's good at least she's partnered up with one of the Mini-Con Chief Medical Officers, there are not very many of them skilled in the Medical arts." Scavenger replied before he continued his way towards the Med Bay.

Starscream watched him go before shrugging and continuing on to his training. Scavenger arrived without any more incident to which First Aid turned, face falling as he saw Nightblade's prone form.

"What _now?_" he couldn't help but ask in exasperation, he was always patching her up.

"Nothing requiring to patch up, at least. She just simply _blacked out._" Scavenger walked on over to a medical berth and placed her down on it gently. "Could be low on Energon or she hasn't recharged enough." He crossed his arms, First Aid seemed to wonder who exactly is this new Mech, he had most of his body covered with a large tattered cloth and the only thing he could see is most of his head. The rest covered by the cloth.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked as he began to scan and examine her.

"We were simply training, I wanted to see how well she does in a real battle until Nightblade ends up in this state." The Old War Veteran replied calmly, First Aid couldn't find anything wrong with his partner as everything seemed to come out normal and positive on his scanners.

"Nothing abnormal?" He questioned.

Scavenger only shook his head. "No, she seemed fine and healthy while we were training. Have you found the problem?"

"No, there's nothing," First Aid sighed. "Ah, I don't know if Megatron told you but Nightblade is one of the _halves_ of a Femme called Sliverfang. I was just wondering if this has anything to do with her collapse."

"Mm, no, I don't know anything about this Silverfang or Nightblade, they are both Decepticon rookies, so they are not known to me." Scavenger replied.

"Oh no no no, Silverfang is _neither_ Autobot or Decepticon, she's a Neutral and neither side has yet seen both Nightblade and Sunblade combine to _form_ Silverfang." First Aid quickly corrected.

"First the glow, then _this..._" The Mini-Con CMO idly muttered to himself worryingly.

"Glow?" Scavenger questioned. "What _glow_ is this?"

"During an underwater battle for a Mini-Con, both the twins have glowed, causing a few short breems of cease fire to investigate, it seemed to have been an attempt- Well, what I believed... It could be of Silverfang trying to reform herself from the two but failed." First Aid said, completely clueless, wishing he had a better answer to what happened.

"Hmm, Nightblade _did_ appear to have something of a sliver glow about her when she fainted but I thought nothing of it," Scavenger said before stating. "Is this _another_ attempt by that Femme Sliverfang to reform?"

"I'm afraid I don't know... But I'm sure that Military Storm, Nightblade's caretaker may know more than I do as he's known Nightblade since she was a small Sparkling." The Mini-Con CMO frowning as he shook his head.

"Hmm, I suppose it's a shame that this Military Storm is on the Autobot side, or we'd be able to ask him," Scavenger stated thoughtfully.

"Indeed..." First Aid said as he sighed. "You may leave if you wish not to remain here, I can take care of things alright."

"Alright," Scavenger said, giving Nightblade and apprising look before departing.

The War Veteran walked about for a time, he had to admit he seemed somewhat concern about Nightblade. In his optics, she doesn't even belong with them and didn't have an actual attitude that of a Decepticon's. _'Hm, I should continue observing her, especially when the real battles come... I know she's no true Decepticon.'_

_'And what about this sister of hers? Is she a true Autobot or just a Neutral trying to be one?'_

Scavenger had returned outside to the Training area but stayed to the side, observing the others who had entered. He silently scoffed at Cyclonus who seemed to be charging in blasters blazing at the battle demonstration training area while Demolishor and Blackout seemed to be training on some simple targets. Starscream with his usual sword practise.

_'Wondering how could a young innocent Femme like Nightblade could get used to these Mechs is beyond me. I surely recall Megatron keeps his troops separated by gender.'_

"Looks like I've got some questions for him," He said to himself quietly, still watching the training Decepticons.

He continued watching the Decepticons train until he heard Megatron stepping outside out into the Training Area. "Megatron." Scavenger spoke up as the Decepticon leader looked towards the Old War Veteran, propped up against the base's hull with his arms crossed.

"Scavenger," He acknowledged with a nod. "What are you doing?"

"Simply _observing_ your soldiers, sir." Scavenger simply replied. He began thinking for a short moment before asking. "Megatron, if I recall... Weren't you the type that kept Femme and Mech soldiers separated? It has intrigued me why you have brought a Femme here where as instead she would be with the other Femme soldiers back on Cybertron."

Megatron gave a small smile and explained.

"I do but we discovered her on our way to Earth. There was no way to send her back and I thought it was more valuable to bring her with us and train her up as an ally. Otherwise, she might have fallen into Autobot hands as her sister did."

"Hm... I would ask just what was Nightblade doing wherever you discovered her off but, I won't question too much into it." Scavenger replied, looking at the other Decepticon soldiers again.

"It's _no_ secret," Megatron said. "She'd been hidden by her creators in a stasis pod, apparently to wait out the war. We revived her and offered her the chance to join, which she _accepted_."

"It is known that she came from very wealthy bloodlines." Scavenger said quietly. "Judging by the way she seemed to look comparing to most bots I've encountered. I look forward to seeing Nightblade in combat when the time comes." Scavenger stood up and walked away casually out a bit further from the base and stood staring out into the stars still as a statue.

Megatron watched him go, Scavenger would be watching the young Femme very closely in the next battle and judging her every move. Well, at least she was a lot more serious than that sister of hers, he felt he'd gotten the best sister out of the two of them. That other one would have been constantly questioning him and distracting his soldier.

In the background, Cyclonus was having way too much fun spraying at his holographic targets that he hadn't willed himself to cease his firing and ended up spraying near Demolishor and Starscream.

"Hey, _watch_ where you're firing, Cyclonus!" Demolishor exclaimed gruffly, recently having to jump out of the way of the incoming trail of spraying blaster shots.

"_You_ watch where your standing," retorted Cyclonus, still firing wildly.

"Me? I'm far enough away from the battle demonstration area." Demolishor grumbled angrily in response, he had to resist the urge to raise his arm and fire at Cyclonus, but he knew very well that Megatron is present. Clearing his vocal processor, he resumed with his business while Starscream himself clearly wasn't amused but did nothing. It was lucky that he had sharp senses as he evaded the incoming blaster shots with ease. The Seeker eventually ignored the crazy helicopter and resumed his sword practise.

Megatron shook his head, he really did wonder about Cyclonus sometimes. Ah well, he was loyal and enthusiastic and _hated_ Autobots. That was what counted in his book.

He watched as Demolishor combined with Blackout and the Mech fired larger and more powerful shots from his blaster hands that obliterated the targets in seconds. Shortly afterwards, Demolishor disengaged from his partner.

Cyclonus meanwhile was still in his trigger happy mood as he combined with his Mini-Con as he went even more wild with the holographic targets, blaster shots still flying everywhere but at least this time they didn't head near his teammates.

Megatron now turned his attention to Starscream, the only one without a Mini-Con partner. While the Seeker appeared to be concentrating on his training, Megatron noticed he was sending jealous looks towards the others. Clearly, he desired his own Mini-Con.

"...I **insist!** I know you are saying you are _'fine'_, but I'm still _**very**_ clearly worried about you!" Megatron could hear First Aid rambling to Nightblade, who had just stepped out of the Training Area.

"But your scans have shown positive countless times, there is nothing wrong with me." Nightblade replied with emotionless in her tone. She stopped and noticed Megatron observing his soldiers. "Megatron." She formally greeted, still retaining her emotionless tone then excused herself to train, much to First Aid's rambles.

"Nightblade," He greeted back as her Mini-Con stop in frustration and sighed. Well, at least she didn't allow her Mini-Con to dominate her, that was a positive sign.

After finding a suitable spot, Nightblade looked over to her shoulder where First Aid had sat down with his arms crossed. "Don't worry too much, First Aid. I'm not malfunctioning at all or showing signs... Please, may I try to practice with a single weapon? I think it would be important I try to practise with a single sword in case I were to end up disarmed... Please...?" She spoke at a low level where he can only hear her.

"Alright," He sighed in defeat. "Carry on."

Slowly, Nightblade willed only one of her vertical stabilizers as she calls out the command. "First Aid, Powerlinkx!" As First Aid leaped into the air and transformed, he attaches himself to her arm, causing the dagger to turn into a sword. Using only one sword felt weird to Nightblade as she had been used to using both swords. From a distance away, Scavenger was observing her every move. The movements and behaviour with each swing of the sword looked rather off and flawed. He seemed to frown from under his cloak. _'She needs to learn to use single weapons it seems... Dual wielding weapons are great but there are times where the opponent will disarm one of them, forcing you to change your fighting behaviour...'_ He thought to himself, continuing to watch.

The mysterious Mech watched very carefully, observing her movement and stances as he seemed to frown behind the cloth, her postures were very very clunky and incorrect as he had thought so. Standing up, he approached her after picking up two standard Cybertronian swords.

Nightblade stopped her practise as she turned to hear the footsteps of Scavenger, lowering her weapon. "Your stance and posture aren't strong enough, Nightblade. If you really want training in the ways of using a blade properly, you would need to do more better than what you're doing."

She blinked at him.

"If you can offer me training, I would be glad to accept it," She said softly, with a bow of her head.

Nodding, Scavenger held one of the Cybertronian swords towards her, holding the hilt towards her. "Here, you should use this so you don't have to remain in your Powerlinkx mode while practising. I am aware that the Powerilnkx drains your Energon levels overtime the longer you remain in it as you don't have a sword of your own. I'll teach you a few things on how to use a blade properly." He said sternly, but not too strongly.

She hesitated before ordering First Aid to disengage and he did so. He eyed the strange Mech warily, he hoped he wasn't going to be too hard on her.

"I have to admit _not many_ Transformers use daggers anymore, they have long ago. They are an excellent choice but have flaws when dealing with enemies wielding swords or two handed swords, only the _very skillful warriors_ know how to use them properly and swiftly." Scavenger said as he backs up to give Nightblade some space, letting her get used to the weight and feeling of the plain weapon for a few astroseconds before she signaled that she's ready.

"Let me see how strong your swings are, then." Scavenger simply said, taking on a defensive stance.

"Alright," She said, attempting to swing as hard as she could while keeping a good grip on the sword.

With each hit, Scavenger had blocked and blocked. He allowed her to bring every swing onto him as he defended himself while studying the Femme Seeker. He seemed to begin to frown behind the cloth covering his lower faceplate as he finds an opening, disarming Nightblade as the blade went flying upwards as she yelped suddenly upon being disarmed. With one arm raised, Scavenger caught the incoming sword that fell back downwards with no effort or a strain in his arm, as if the weapon had no weight brought to him.

**"Wh-Wha...-?"**

"Your swings prove well, but you lack grip in your weapon. You keep leaving yourself open to become vulnerable to be disarmed." He said, giving Nightblade the sword back.

"Are you willing to learn _all_ there is about the blade?" Scavenger added. "If you do, take the time to think as I _don't_ go soft on trainees."

"I... I _want_ to learn," She stated. "I want to prove myself as a Decepticon and a warrior. If you will teach me Scavenger, I can handle it."

"Very well then, I _did_ warn you. Prepare yourself and I will teach." The War Veteran preparing into his stance after Nightblade had retrieved her sword from him, giving herself some space while also positioning herself in a combat stance, remembering a few that Starscream had showed her a few cycles back. Though she seemed to consider his words about not many use daggers anymore, seeming to give herself a smile.

Few of the others had seemed to look in Scavenger and Nightblade's direction upon hearing the Femme Seeker's yelp, it hadn't surprised them too much that he's offered to train Nightblade into using a melee weapon, they haven't seen her use any other type of melee weapon, well except for swords as a result of her Powerlinkx with First Aid as they've gotten used to her going up close and personal with daggers.

They began to circle each other, Nightblade tensed as she waited for the other to attack.

_'You can do this'_ She thought to herself. _'Just remain calm and focused'_

Cyclonus in the background seemed to cackle at this, somehow surging through his processor, he could imagine Scavenger damaging the Femme from helm to foot during their training. "Ooh, I bet Scavenger's going to chop Nightblade to pieces, I doubt he doesn't even go easy on trainees." The helicopter bellowing out another series of cackles as Demolishor shook his head silently as he looked in Cyclonus' direction. He watched as the helicopter transformed and took to the skies and ascended into the skies, wanting to look from above to get a better view. Normally Cyclonus would plan to shoot at Nightblade from this altitude but as much as he cursed his luck, he dared not to while she's training with Scavenger, possibly one shot from the mysterious Mech and he would be crashing down as a pile of burning scrap.

_'Hahahahaha, I hope you slice Nightblade to pieces, Scavenger! I'm sick of her.'_ The helicopter gleefully said to himself as he watched.

Scavenger soon lunged towards her as Nightblade immediately flinched, quickly defending herself. She was shaken up pretty much from the sudden charging as she struggled trying to return the attacks but for someone like Scavenger, he was very quick and agile, the way his swings and movements were performed are exactly that of a professional. _'By Primus, he's __**fast...!**__ I can't even find an opening or try to attack...'_

He suddenly lunged again, aiming for her Spark and she yelped, trying to dodge but ended up stumbling and falling backwards, rocks biting into her wings. Grimacing with pain, she quickly rolled away as he was slashing downwards at her.

First Aid watched with worry, he had to resist urging to cry out and lunge towards Nightblade to shield her somewhat. _'Please be alright, Nightblade... Please, please __**PLEASE...!**__'_

The training had gone for a few breems, Nightblade began to wish completely that she could change to daggers but she really wanted to learn to use a sword properly just in case. _'Wait... If I study his moves...'_ Nightblade continued to defend herself, though she seemed to stumble just a bit, showing Scavenger's opened her up to become disarmed. But not this time, she thought, she quickly recovered and refined her strong grip despite getting a bit of cuts on her fingers as she quickly gained distance, panting as she ignored the pain.

He smiled slightly, she was a fast learner but still rather sloppy. He aimed at her right and as she lunged to the left, slashed at her left, earning a cry of pain as her side took a hit. Clutching her side, she still held the sword up high but was starting to weaken.


	20. Chapter 20

_Mediziner's Notes: Wow... Already 20 chapters!? This is madness! ...Another embarrassing chapter too DX Ahem, yes... Onto the story now, shall we?_

_Enjoy!_

-

Seeing this chance, Nightblade began to charge in next despite her state. "I'm not at my best with swords, as I prefer to be quick on my feet with daggers as they are much lighter..." She lightly commented before adding. "It takes a while to get used to having the blade in front of you than facing the back."

"You _need_ to get used to a single blade," He told her. "If one of your blades is disarmed, you need to be able to work with your _remaining_ blade."

"Otherwise, I become from predator, to prey... No way will I submit to the prey. It will only shame the predator if he or she is bested by the prey." Nightblade replied, frowning as she continues attacking while Scavenger blocked her attacks with ease, almost no effort at all.

How could she get through his defenses? all she was doing was struggling to defend herself with no real way of attacking.

Her defenses were slowly growing weaker and weaker, the wounds were kicking in until... This time with not another yelp, she was disarmed once again as she stumbled backwards slightly, unaware that Scavenger's action had sent the sword flying upwards. She clutched her hand slightly, pain surging through her circuits a tad bit.

Unaware to the two that Cyclonus had been flying above them due to being too heavily absorbed into the training, the sword that had been sent upwards into the air had collided with the helicopter as he lets out a painful grunt. Cyclonus spun out of control as he crashes into the side of the base, creating a rather large hole.

**"What!?"** Nightblade exclaimed in confusion, she'd been so distracted by being disarmed that she had no idea why Cyclonus had just come crashlanding to the ground.

She was completely dumbfounded, sure she and the Helicopter Mech are complete bitter enemies but to suddenly find him crash into the base was beyond her knowledge as to why. _'What... Why did Cyclonus do that...? It's not like the moron would be that stupid to do such action... I'm sure Megatron wouldn't be happy to have a hole in his base, or something...'_

As she knelt on the ground, with First Aid sneaking over to her to scan her, Scavenger calmly walked over to the groaning helicopter. He leaned down and yanked something out, causing Cyclonus to yell and curse in pain. Her optics widened as she saw it was her sword, it must have hit Cyclonus when it went flying.

_**"Yeowch! Ow ow ow ow!"**_ Cyclonus whined as he clutched his wound, energon life force oozing out sluggishly as he twitched slightly.

_'What a fool...'_ Nightblade thought to herself, the Femme Seeker shaking her head in disapproval as she frowned, though seeming pleased with the helicopter looking completely injured and down but the mood afterwards had been killed, knowing she has to patch him up despite his protests and squawks of not wanting Nightblade to patch him up.

"Stop that," Scavenger barked sharply. "She's a Medical Officer and you _will_ allow her to treat you or be banned from the next Mini-Con hunt."

Cyclonus flinched at Scavenger's words, though gave a scowling look at Nightblade as he sees her approach. "Tch, no way! She's not _even_ cute at all!"

"Hhh, shut your yapping Cyclonus and let me tend to your injuries whether you like it or not. Theres no other Decepticon Medical Officer around to do the job." Nightblade snapped before adding. "As a Medical Officer, I _cannot_ stand down from my duty."

Before Cyclonus could protest, Scavenger added.

"Cute is _not_ a recognized medical qualification soldier. Now let her do her job."

"Hmph, _fine..._" Cyclonus grumbled as Nightblade approached with First Aid on her shoulder, allowing the both of them to examine his injury.

"...We'll need to get you to the Med Bay." Nightblade stated after the examination. "I'll be able to do my work there."

"**Hah!** _Useless_ Femme. Just how are you supposed to be a proper Medical Officer if you don't have your tools with you, hmmmm?" Cyclonus burst out, loudly cackling as Nightblade backed up slightly.

"I assumed you wouldn't be _stupid_ enough to hover _right above_ a sword fight," She snapped back.

**"You...!"** Cyclonus' cackling ceased as he scowled at her again, leaping at her sluggishly as Nightblade simply stepped out of the way as the helicopter fell forwards, yelping as he clutched his wound.

"You're making your wound _worse_, you're not too severely injured to the point where you _can't_ get up. You're obviously humiliating yourself and you won't be able to go in any hunts if you leave that wound as it is." Nightblade snapped, her fangs revealing themselves.

Cyclonus growled furiously but then winced as his wound ached horribly. With a grumble, he hauled himself to his feet and started staggering in the direction of the Med Bay, distaining any help from Nightblade.

"Excuse me, Scavenger." Nightblade said as her tone turned from cold and emotionless to formal, yet still retaining the emotionless as she turned to face the large Mech, bowing her head before catching up to Cyclonus silently.

Scavenger watched her go, it was apparent that Cyclonus had taken a severe dislike to the young Femme, for reasons he did not know. He wondered about her seemingly emotionless attitude, was she trying to look tough in front of the others? He couldn't help but feel that it might be an act.

Cyclonus was already in the Med Bay as Nightblade caught up, he was sitting at one of the medical berths with his arms crossed. **"Well? You going to fix me up or ****_what!?_****"** He demanded impatiently, continuing to scowl at the Seeker Femme.

Nightblade didn't say anything but simply went to gather her medical tools and prepare them. She began tending to Cyclonus' injury without a word, ignoring any insults and spats he'd throw at her. First Aid had to cease the urge to snap and leap into his face to tell him to keep quiet, he'd almost do anything to become Transformer sized. But he could only dream...

"When are you going to be _done!?_" Cyclonus moaned as she carefully started to weld his injury closed.

"The more you move, the **longer** I'll take repairing your injuries, so be quiet for once, please." Nightblade snarled, trying to resist the urge to worsen his injury. "I'm almost done so just a little bit more."

"Could have _fooled_ me," He grumbled but stayed still long enough for her to finish.

"Heh, fool anyone in the middle of _treating injuries?_ I think not. That goes for you as well, no matter how much I think of you as... How do I put it... Oh yes, to me you are prey... I dare not fool about with My talents at all." Nightblade scoffed as she finishes up welding shut the injury then backing off, proceeding to put away her equipment. "There, you're _fixed_. Now leave me be in my Med Bay." The Seeker Femme said with stern in her tone, she really did not appreciate Cyclonus being in what she calls the Med Bay 'her territory'.

Cyclonus simply scoffed as he got off, taking his leave with only simply replying with: "Whatever."

"Finally, he's gone," Nightblade said in relief once Cyclonus was out of audio hearing. "I thought I'd never finish his repairs."

"I am relieved at least he had at least not lashed out at you, Nightblade." First Aid simply replied before adding. "At least the wound was simple and in one place."

"Indeed, I cannot imaging trying to repair his _whole_ body," she said with a shudder. "We'd probably be in here for cycles before he was even half way done."

"Hmm... Yes. But I believe we should get some Energon, you are a bit low from the training earlier..." The Mini-Con CMO looking up at Nightblade from the counters.

"You're right, I am a bit tired," She admitted, wincing as her body reminded her of all the aches and pains she'd aquired during training.

First Aid decided that he should walk... Or drive to the rec room at least for once as he's too concerned over Nighblade's soreness, wishing not to make them any worse if he were to place himself on her shoulder as he went over to one of the corners and climbed down one of the little ladders, transforming into his vehicle mode once he reached the bottom as he followed Nightblade, who had just about left the room as they made their way towards the rec room.

She managed the journey but by the time they entered the Rec Room she was limping. Her body was demanding rest and fuel and it needed it now.

Nightblade gathered herself a healthy cube of Energon, to First Aid's relieve as he feared her exhaustion would accidentally cause her to pick High-Grade as he watched his partner make her way to her usual spot as he followed. After transforming back to his bot mode, he used a couple crates to climb up that were stacked all sloppy near the table she sat at.

"Any better?" He asked as she took a large gulp.

"Much," She said, sighing as the sweet Energon slid down her throat.

The sounds of heavy footsteps echoed as they grew louder. They did sound heavy but not just as heavy as Megatron's... Their attention turned towards the entrance as Scavenger himself had walked in.

His optics scanned the room before finding her. She lowered her own as he went to grab himself a cube but was shocked when she heard his heavy footsteps approach her table.

First Aid backed up next to Nightblade's side as he watched the large Mech sat down at the opposite side of the table. He had to admit at times he often wondered why Scavenger wore the large tattered cloak over his body.

"Nightblade." Scavenger greeted then looked down towards her Mini-Con partner, though did not say a thing.

"First Aid is my name." The Mini-Con CMO simply replied, he had to admit he hadn't seemed to trust the Mech at all, feeling there is something odd about him but can't put his digit on it.

"I know, Megatron informed me of all the Mini-Cons who have been collected so far and their functions," Scavenger stated, taking a drink from his cube.

Nightblade hadn't said a thing nor looked at Scavenger in the optics, she wasn't exactly used to anyone sitting with her and First Aid and it had been some time, the last 'bot being Starscream having a cube of Energon with her.

"Is there... Something you need, Scavenger?" The Femme Seeker began, her tone as usual emotionless.

"There is," He replied, taking another swig from his cube, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before saying. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing... Simply enjoying a cube." She replied simply, sipping her cube. "Afterwards, I'll be returning to my Med Bay for a few breems then perhaps a recharge."

"That's _not_ what I meant," He said and as she looked at him curiously, said. "You think your fooling anyone with that _attitude_ you put on?"

Nightblade hadn't said a thing, but only raised an optic brow at Scavenger. She wasn't liking where this was going at all, deep down feeling scared while being careful not to make a change in her expressions.

First Aid was also very nervous, why was this Mech asking these things?

"You _act_ like a drone in front of others," Scavenger continued, watching her closely. "Do you think that will impress Megatron... because you're a Femme and he _doesn't normally have_ Femmes under his direct command?"

"...I'm _not_ like other Femmes, whoever they were and how they acted. I'm more of a 'keep to yourself and things will be fine as long as you stay out of the way' type of Femme. I am but only a rookie to the Decepticons and a Medical Officer. Even as you tell me this, I am quite aware just enough to know how things work around here. I'm sure Megatron has told you already I was found in a stasis pod. Unlike my younger twin, I am nothing at all like her." Nightblade replied casually, looking at her cube, very little remaining energon left.

"And what's she like?" Scavenger asked.

"...She is the _opposite_ of what I am. Laughs, talks, pranks, outgoing, ...Annoying." Nightblade's last word turning into spat of disgust. She spoke again after relaxing. "...You are a _very_ curious one, aren't you?"

"It's my job," He said with a smirk.

"Can't see why _you're_ curious about wanting to know about _me_. Is there something I have done wrong to... Perhaps _upset_ you? Disappoint you?" She asked cautiously.

First Aid looked in the direction of both 'bots each time one of them spoke, seemingly worried.

He shrugged, taking another gulp as he said.

"I don't like bots putting on _acts_, they waste too much time when they could be focusing their energies on other, more important things."

"Neither do I... But, how can I _trust_ you, exactly? You seem to plan on reporting to Megatron that I _'hide'_ behind a mask." Nightblade replied, her tone still steadily cautious.

Scavenger snorted.

"Megatron _**knows**_ you hide behind a mask, he doesn't care what act you insist on playing as long as you remain a loyal and competent soldier."

Nightblade knew all that Scavenger had said is right, feeling completely guilty now but wasn't sure whether now to simply act herself or not. Though she did admit that as long as she remained her 'emotionless' state, it was at least to the others they hadn't said she reminded them of the other Decepticon Femmes. That, at least she felt satisfied with and preferred to keep it that way. "Fine..." She simply said, slowly taking her leave and excusing herself silently as First Aid quietly followed without a word, unsure of what he could say but felt extremely worried about his partner.

_'...So Megatron and Scavenger knew all along...'_ He said worriedly through their Powerlinkx bond.

_'It would appear so.'_ She said softly.

Nightblade frowned, she could not believe this... She was completely sure no one could know or see through her emotionless state. Overall she never wanted anyone to know at all of her true feelings but only First Aid. What could she do now? Along the way, she sadly hadn't respond to any of the 'Cons who had spoken to her along the way, having no mood at all as she quietly returns to the Med Bay.

First Aid watched sadly as his partner shuts herself away in her quarters. "Nightblade..." He murmured silently to himself, sighing in dispair as he headed off to his work space to work for a while.

A few joors had eventually passed and Nightblade hasn't come out of her quarters. "Hm, has she fallen into a long recharge perhaps...? I'm sure she doesn't sleep for this long... Though I can't reach the panel to open the door... And the door's sensors can't exactly detect me as I'm much too small... What can I do?" The Mini-Con CMO falling deep into thinking.

Deciding to try and contact her over their link he said gently.

_'Nightblade?'_

For a few astroseconds, there was silence. When First Aid tried again, he was able to get an answer. _'...Yes, First Aid? I was recharging...'_ Her tone sounded rather exhausted.

_'Are... Are you alright?'_ He questioned gently. _'look, you don't have to listen to anything that old Mech says, it's just his opinion.'_

_'I sure hope so, First Aid... I sure hope so... That Scavenger is just... And if he said Megatron knew... I don't know... What if he starts gloating about my true identity to the other 'Cons? I know Demolishor and Starscream would probably dismiss it but Cyclonus...? Ugh...'_ Nightblade replied grimly.

_'Megatron hasn't said anything yet'_ First Aid reassured her. _'I don't think he will unless he feels your becoming a liability or something. Right now, your coping just fine and pleasing him, he has no reason to go after you.'_

_'You're right... You're right... I suppose I should get to-'_ Before Nightblade could finish her sentence, the Mini-Con alarm suddenly flared to life. Exiting our of her quarters, she gently scooped up First Aid carefully and headed towards the throne room. _'I wonder where will the hunt be! I hope it's during the night, ...And of course on dry land where I can fly freely... That Mini-Con hunt from underwater was difficult to move in.'_

_'You're telling me'_ He agreed, clinging onto her as she rushed to where the others would be meeting the others.

Nightblade had finally reached the Throne Room, though she seemed very uneasy with Scavenger, knowing he will want to observe her very carefully. She prayed to Primus that the Mini-Con location would be in the nighttime, hopefully Scavenger would have a hard time seeing her if the hunt is indeed in the dark.

"Gentlemen, we have a new Mini-Con to retrieve," Megatron was saying as she entered. "And I sincerely hope there will be no failures."

They all listened carefully and acknowledged, watching as Megatron pushed a button to show the location of where the Mini-Con signal came from.

Nightblade was _very_ eager to see if it would be during nighttime.

As the visual appeared, the location had confirmed that the Mini-Con is located within Fiji. It had just appeared to be nighttime as the last bits of sunset were slowly fading.

"Excellent," She murmured with a wide fanged smile.

Scavenger noticed the change in Nightblade's mood, he knew he had to keep a sharp optic on how she performs in a real combat. _'This should be rather interesting to see...'_ He thought to himself.

_'I'll be keeping an optic on both her and this twin sister of hers.'_

_'...And perhaps, meet this Military Storm as well.'_

Everyone began marching their way towards the Warp Gate as the coordinates were eventually punched in. Once everyone was settled into the Warp Gate, they began warping out.

_**...**_

"Are you sure you can handle it, old friend? You seem a little stiff." Optimus said, placing a hand on the Triple Changer's shoulder.

"Nothing I _can't_ handle, Optimus sir. I'm good as new- **Nnngh!** Well... Just still sore on my bad arm." Military Storm replied as Red Alert crossed his arms, frowning.

"You're _still_ too injured to fight, Military Storm. You'll need to remain in the base." The CMO said sternly.

"I _can_ handle this," Military Storm argued as Red Alert looked stern.

"Military Storm, you're-" Optimus was soon interrupted as the kids and their Mini-Con partners came scrambling in with excitement, Carlos speaking up. "Hey, Optimus! Can we go for this mission pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Hmm," Optimus considered, glancing at the location on screen.

The visual screen eventually appeared, nighttime shrouding the entire area.

"Would you look at that, it's dark over there..." Military Storm murmured, frowning slightly while adding. "Can't this cycle get any better...?"

_"Dark?"_ Sunblade groaned, she wasn't at her best at night.

Optimus sighed as he spoke. "I'm sorry kids, it's not safe for you to go out during the night."

"Aww," They all groaned, they hated missing out.

"Ugh... I'm going to hate this hunt..." Sunblade mumbled to herself dreadfully as she made her way towards the direction of the Warp Room. _'Luckily my weapon emits enough light to help expose Nightblade or the others if nearby enough...'_

"Red Alert, I need to go on this mission if Sunblade's going. I can't just sit here while she's going out there... I fear for her safety after what Megatron had nearly planned to do to her..." Military Storm's voice turning stern as a Commander's commanding voice.

"And Megatron's likely to _target_ you after what happened," Red Alert countered. "You're not fit for fighting."

"I... Alright..." Military Storm sighing in defeat as he looked over at Optimus. "Optimus sir... If I can't go out there, please... Keep sharp optics on Sunblade. I don't know if Megatron still plans to grab a hold of her."

"Don't worry, I will," Optimus promised.

"Thank you..." He watched as Red Alert and Optimus Prime take their leave in the direction of the Warp Room. With a heavy sigh, he headed in the direction of the Command Center, the kids already there.

"Ah, you three." He softly spoke as he approached. "I suppose as what you humans say... _'We're on the same boat'_, correct?"

"You got it," Rad said gloomily. "I wish we could go but at least we can keep a watch on them."

"That we can, which is good at least. Better than not knowing what's going on." The Triple Changer started flexing his arm a bit though winced as he grunted slightly, cursing himself for moving it in a painful angle.

Meanwhile, the Autobots had just recently warped to the location in just a short moment. Transforming, they await for further orders while Sunblade seemed very frightened and nervous, despite the visor helps her see better.

"You okay?" Hot Shot asked, seeing how nervous she was.

"I'll be fine," She said, swallowing.

Without anymore thoughts clouding her processor, Sunblade willed her two-handed sword but bothered not to Powerlinkx. At least, not yet until when the time comes or if a Decepticon starts attacking them. "O-Optimus we'll need to be careful... It IS a high chance we'll be... H... H... Hunted..." Her voice was shaking completely but still fairly clear to understand.

"Hunted?" He questioned and she whispered. "By Nightblade."

To her surprise, he didn't sound very concerned when he said.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, don't worry."

Neither Hot Shot or Red Alert seemed very bothered either.

"I'm just hoping I don't get my crane hook in a tree like last time..." Smokescreen said grimly, remembering how much he humiliated himself when he found out afterwards about his crane that had gotten stuck in a tree a few hunts back.

"Let's hope so too," Hot Shot laughed, slapping him on the back.

Sunblade had to do her best not to laugh even though it wasn't working all too well. However, the sounds of a jet flying near had caught her attention. "**Ahh!** Someone's coming!" Sunblade panicked, readying herself.

"Sunblade, do you need to go back to base?" Red Alert asked, worried about how nervous she was. "You can always rejoin the hunt when your calmer."

"N-No... I'm fine... I can do this... I can-" Sunblade was interrupted right as soon as everyone heard loud and clear a familiar voice echoing in the dark starry sky.

_**"The Darkness is my Territory, and you are all my prey, Autobots!"**_ Followed by a few blaster shots directed towards them.

"Nightblade! Come down here and fight you coward!" Sunblade hotly stated, growling.

"Prey?" Smokescreen repeated, looking at his fellows, bemused. "Is she for _real?_"

"_...Don't_ ask, Smokescreen. She gets like _that_ when she's in the dark." Sunblade replied unamused but ducked for cover as more sprays of blaster shots were sprayed at the group.

There was a Femme's laughter as this happened, followed by the familar cackle of Cyclonus.

"Ha ha, come out, come, Autobots."

"Show yourselves, Decepticons!" Hot Shot exclaimed angrily, slightly growling.

"Hah, why don't you Autobots come up where we can _see_ you?" Cyclonus retorted, adding. "Oh that's right, you _**can't**_."

"Oooohhhh, you _seriously_ get on my _**nerves**_, Cyclonus!" Sunblade had enough, without hesitation, she took to the skies and flew towards where she heard the sound come from and attempted to attack with her two handed sword. "I'll put you down in pieces!" She snarled.

"No, Sunblade! Come _back_ here!" Optimus exclaimed, cursing himself mentally, he wished he could retrieve Sunblade but he was helpless while she's up in the air, the only 'bot that can retrieve her down is Military Storm, sadly whom is still back at base. "Sunblade, return back to land immediately, that's an order." Optimus called out, hoping the Femme Seeker will listen if his voice can reach her.

"I can take him," She responded as Cyclonus made an exclamination of delight and climbed higher, drawing her after him.

"You _really_ should have more control over that Femme," Came the sneering voice of Megatron and Optimus turned to face him.

"Megatron..." Optimus said as the other Autobots turned to face the Decepticon Leader.

Megatron smirked and said. "Nightblade is much _more_ disciplined."

"Why you...!" Hot Shot snapped, balling a hand into a fist but Smokescreen held a firm grip on his teammate's shoulder. "Don't talk about Sunblade _that_ way! You don't know **anything** about her!" He added, snarling.

Megatron chuckled, taking a step closer as he said.

"Don't I? Nightblade follows _my_ orders while your Femme has ignored _yours_."

"Though I'm sure that's _not_ what you came here for, Megatron." Optimus said as both he and and the Decepticon leader engage in battle. Demolishor made his appearance and assisted by combining with Blackout and firing large blaster shots at the Autobots.

"Take that, Autobots!" The Anti-Aircraft Tank exclaimed as he fired and fired.

Scavenger meanwhile was observing the battle at a fair distance.

The Autobot's Femme certainly appeared to be implusive, she was yelling and firing at the laughing Cyclonus who was leading in in a right merry dance. Younglings.

He studied the two femmes very carefully. At first he studied the personalities of both of them, Nightblade had been somewhat correct in some parts of her explanation on Sunblade, who was a more wild type and the _complete_ opposite. He was rather disappointed Sunblade had a lack of following orders while Nightblade followed orders without any hesitation or protest. However, he seemed rather displeased with Nightblade's change of mood whenever she was in the dark, hearing her screams of calling the dark skies her 'territory' and the Autobots her 'prey'.

Not only that, once he and the other Decepticons had warped successfully down to Fiji, Nightblade had _immediately_ taken to the skies and flew off before Megatron could give any orders to his soldiers as if it had seemed to him it had been _ages_ since Nightblade had ever gone out.

To his mind, they were _both_ children who had no experience of the 'real' world, only the enclosed bubble they'd grown up in. Their speech was almost childlike at times, esepcially Nightblade calling the Autobots prey when she was no true hunter. She had never truly stalked a bot before taking them down and destroying them. This was just a child's game she was playing.

Sunblade on the other hand, appeared to be the kind of youngling that would rush into any situation if provoked. She acted like Cyclonus was a young Mechling who'd teased her and she was trying to get him back, this situation just wasn't like a real battle. Whether or not Optimus and Megatron realized, they had a situation on their hands, they would have to find somewhere to 'mature' these Femmes.

He smirked, while Optimus wouldn't have a problem acting as father, Megatron would probably have a fit. But that's what they needed, an adult figure of authority to make them 'grow up'.

Back at the base, Military Storm and the kids continued observing the battle, it seemed all was normal until when Alexis spoke up as she spotted something... She couldn't exactly clearly tell with the darkness making things difficult to see but she knew she had noticed something.

"Hold up Laserbeak, look to the left just a little again." The little spy obeying as he looked in the direction again as Alexis pointed out to a figure standing from a tall cliff. "Look over there, that looks a little out of place..." Alexis pointed out as everyone looked at the figure of Scavenger, they too could not see him clearly but just partially as a little of the moon's rays shined off of him, but the cloak he wore made it difficult to tell his shape out.

"Is that a bot?" Carlos questioned, squinting at the mysterious figure. "What's he doing here?"

"I don't know, kid..." Military Storm replied as he studied the figure for a moment, then spoke again. "Maybe Laserbeak could scan them? Well, if he can."

"Uh, I'll try," Rad said a little unsure as he told Laserbeak to try and scan the Mech.

Laserbeak did as he was ordered as he tried to get as close enough as he can to avoid alerting Scavenger of his presence. Once he was close enough but just far enough to avoid being detected, the little spy began scanning. A short moment later, he sent the information back to the Command Center.

"Do you recognize him?" Alexis asked Military Storm has he examined the information.

With a disappointed frown, Military Storm replied, shaking his head slowly. "No, I'm afraid I can't recognize this one... Even if I searched my _entire_ memory banks, I have not seen _this_ Transformer before... He could be from other Transformer inhabited planets."

"Should we alert Optimus, in case it's a Decepticon?" Rad said, a little more worried since Military Storm didn't know the idenity of the Mech.

"It would be wise, yes." Military Storm replied with a nod, he opened a comm link channel directly to Optimus from his own. "Optimus sir, This is Military Storm. The kids and I have spotted another Transformer nearby but we aren't sure if he is an Autobot or a Decepticon, I advise to take caution if you or the others encounter them." He said.

**/Thank you Military Storm, we'll keep a close optic out for him,/** Optimus replied.

"Of course, sir." The Triple Changer replied as the comm link was cut. Though he could have sworn he was getting a bad feeling that something's not right with the battlefield... He observed again for a time until when he's just come to realize Starscream's missing. On another part of the screen, Sunblade was getting overwhelmed by Cyclonus, who had finally started to try to make his move on her which caused Military Storm to growl dangerously. **"That... Dirty... Piece of ****_scrap!_**** I'll pound that helicopter to the ****_pits!_****"**

That was it, Military Storm stormed into the Warp Room as Rad called out. "H-Hey, Military Storm! Didn't Red Alert tell you to stay here...?" He watched as the Mech disappeared around a corner with a sigh. "He seems motioned everytime Sunblade's in danger..."

"He certainly does," sighed Alexis, she only hoped his focus on keeping Sunblade safe didn't blind him to the real danger he'd be in. If Megatron spotted him, he'd probably go for him again and with his injuries, Military Storm didn't stand a good chance.

"Optimus dude, 'Storm's has gone _**AWOL!**_" Carlos cried into the comm.

Within the Warp Room, Air Raid himself was protesting Military Storm to remain at base but to no avail as he sighed in defeat.

"Air Raid, I'm sorry but... Sunblade is in _danger_ and I've known her for many years, I can't afford to lose her than I've already lost Nightblade... It is my duty to put my life on the line for her." Military Storm said as he punched in the coordinates. "There, I'll need your help Air Raid..." He paused to give his partner a smirk before continuing. "I want to give the Decepticons a surprise."

The Triple Changer dashed to the front of the Warp Room as he transforms into his cargo plane mode. It was still a bit painful whenever he transformed as his arm is still sore but at least he could transform fluently again.

"Now... Lets _go!_" He cried out as the warp gate took him to the location just above them as he revved his engines online, his propellers spluttering to life as he transformed, the engines remaining online to keep him airborne. "You ready, Air Raid?" He looked at his partner sitting on his shoulder.

"I'm ready," Air Raid said firmly, even though he wasn't entirely happy about the siutation, no way was he going to abandon his partner.

"Alright..." After Military Storm cleared his vocal processor, he calls out loud and clear. "Air Raid, _**Powerlinkx!**_" His Mini-Con partner sprang into action as he transformed into his Military Vehicle mode as he attaches himself to his partner's left pauldron. "Whoa... I'm feeling a _large_ amount of energy...!" The Triple Changer exclaimed to himself as he felt all sorts of panels open up all over his body, revealing missiles. "M-Missiles!? Well here goes nothing!" After he had hopefully confirmed his targets, Military Storm released a barrage of missiles, hoping they would hit the Decepticons and take them by surprise.

_**"YAH!"**_ Cyclonus howled as he several missiles collided with his armour, sending him spinning out of control. Demolishor also let out a cry as he tried to dodge them with varied success.

From above, Military Storm couldn't see what was going on, the missles that had came crashing down sent dust, smoke, and other sorts flying where he couldn't see what's going on. _'Did I get them...?'_ He thought to himself, but saw as Sunblade flew up into his arms. _**"Military Storrrrrrrrrrrrm!"**_ She cried out as he caught the Femme Seeker into his arms.

"Sorry I came a little late, Sunblade." He said with a smile, but that very smile had faded as Sunblade clinged a bit tightly. "M-Military Storm... Nightblade is _nearby...!_"

"I know, Ive been watching," He said grimly. "But you shouldn't be scared Sunblade, there's nothing she can do to harm you, remember? Not if she doesn't want to harm herself."

Before them revealed reddish orange glowing optics. While Military Storm knew fully that she's sided with the Decepticons, he would still attempt to capture her and bring her back to Autobot base. "Nightblade... You really need to **stop** this senseless act, Decepticon or not, you don't fully belong with them nor are you a fighter! You need to-"

Military Storm was cut out as Optimus' voice came through his comm link.

**/Military Storm, get out of there, we have no sight of Starscream, he could be coming to attack!/**

"On it, sir." Military Storm acknowledged as he scanned carefully for Nightblade before speaking to Sunblade softly. "We should locate the Mini-Con, all of the others are occupied and Starscream could be going for the Mini-Con. Can you come with me? I'm not fully... Recovered..."

"I'm still not very strong, 'Storm... Are you really sure?" Sunblade couldn't help but ask, though Ticker then spoke up. "Military Storm, you should disengage, the Powerlinkx is very taxing and drains your Energon levels overtime the longer you keep yourseslf in powerlinkx with your partner."

"...Right, uhh... **Disengage**." At Military Storm's exact command, Air Raid disengaged as he transformed and sat comfortably on his partner's shoulder. "Thanks, I had no idea it would have a side effect." The Triple Changer said.

"Many don't until they feel their energy draining," Ticker informed him, clinging to Sunblade's shoulder.

"We need to locate Starscream, he hasn't been sighted anywhere throughout observing the battle from Laserbeak, he could have gone searching for the Mini-Con." Military Storm pointed out as he transformed and flew on forward, Sunblade doing the same after turning her two handed sword back into her wings and following her caretaker.

None of them noticed that Scavenger was watching them closely.

_'Now, where are you off to?'_ He thought to himself, deciding to follow them.

The two were flying in perfect sync, almost like they were in flight formation like how Trines of Seekers would. They continued on for a bit while Sunblade spoke. "I don't detect Nightblade near us anymore, I think maybe the Decepticons needed her or something." The Femme Seeker shrugged mentally.

"No... I still may not fully know how the Decepticons perform but it can be a possibility something could be planned... Perhaps an ambush or so could be in stock. I have a feeling that with either my appearance _or_ your disappearance from the main battlefield, it could be a possibility this alerted Megatron and may contact Starscream to keep a sharp optic for us." Military Storm replied almost casually, he rarely spoke to Sunblade in his commanding voice unless it is needed.

"Yeah," She said with a shiver of fear.

They flew and flew, until they caught sight of a faint familiar green glow just to their north north west. "Look there, I believe it's the Mini-Con glow... But keep sharp, this is just too easy so we should extreme caution. Remember this well, Sunblade." Military Storm advised as they flew in for a closer look.

"Okay," She said, although she burned to just go and grab it. But they still didn't know Starscream's status and he could easily be hiding just out of sight.

Scavenger listened carefully and is rather amused about Military Storm, knowing all that a war veteran would know, especially about keeping their soldiers advised with enough caution. _'Hmm... So this is the one they call __**'Military Storm'**__? Perhaps I could get a chance to see this Mech in battle, and perhaps see how strong Megatron claims him to be.'_ He thought to himself, continuing his observation in silence as he continued to follow.

"Where is he?" Sunblade asked, starting to get really nervous. "I can't sense anyone."

"Shhh, it's alright," Military Storm said before deciding they needed to act. "I'm going to try and get that Mini-Con, you cover me Sunblade. If it's a trap, then I'm better protected than you are."

"Okay..." Sunblade remained airborne as she watched her caretaker break the formation, descending down towards the glow slowly. Once he was low enough, he transformed and came crashing down in his tank mode, this mode was often more well protected than his cargo plane mode and robot mode as he slowly drove forward carefully. His turret turned in different directions here and there, which meant he was looking around.

_'Hmm... Seems clear, but it's still too quiet...' _The Triple Changer thought to himself._ 'I can't help but feel I'm followed...'_

His nerves were tingly and he knew that something was going to happen. But since nothing was currently happening, he had no choice but to reach for the Mini-Con...

Military Storm turned to face the Mini-Con, lodged in a small crater as he cautiously drove up to it. Once he was close enough, he transformed out of his tank mode and attempts to reach for the Mini-Con slowly while having his tank turret mounted on his other arm to be ready for anything that comes at him.

"I wouldn't do _that_ if I were you," came a rasping voice from right behind him.

Freezing up slightly, he partially turned around as he moved his hand away from the Mini-Con. "Starscream..."

"Good guess," The Seeker said with a smirk, his wing sword aimed right at Military Storm. "Now I would step away and _don't_ try anything funny."

Sunblade could see Starscream has Military Storm pinned, she wasn't sure what to do but having no choice but to transform and withdrew her two handed sword. _'I won't let __**him**__ do anything funny!'_ She commanded Ticker to Powerlinkx and he did, attaching himself to his partner as the sword transformed into it's flaming claymore appearance, glowing violently as Sunblade charged towards the red and white seeker. "Oh no you don't, Starscream!" She exclaimed angrily.

He turned his head slightly, while still keeping Military Storm in sight.

"You think _**you**_ can fight me? Please."

"I still won't back down!" She barked, steam sizzling from her transformed blade, attempting to attack.

Starscream chuckled grimly, not moving from the spot.

"Even a _fully trained_ Autobot wouldn't be able to take me down," He boasted proudly. "And you _think_ that you can, a barely qualified Femme child?"

Sunblade only growled as Ticker reminded her through the Powerlinkx bond not to let his words provoke her into doing something reckless.

_'What will we do, Military Storm?'_

Military Storm's optics slightly flickered briefly but didn't dare move an inch, did his partner somehow speak to him through some bond link?

_'Oh, because we Powerlinked earlier, we gained this ability that only one with their Mini-Con partner can only hear, similar to a comm link.'_

The Triple Changer thought for a moment then tried to speak. _'Hmm, I see... Air Raid, do you think you, Sunblade, and Ticker can try to fully distract Starscream...? I'm completely pinned and I can't see an opening of what I can do nor can Sunblade seem to make a move without triggering him into doing something to me... This Seeker is quite skillful.'_

_'We can't but we can try'_ Air Raid said firmly before launching himself with a yell at the Seeker.

With excellent swift reflexes, Starscream with almost no effort, caught Air Raid in his hand.

_'No!_' Ticker exclaimed in despair. _'Sunblade, __**please**__ disengage! I can't stand seeing Air Raid in Starscream's hands! We need to save him and Military Storm!'_

_'Alright!'_ She cried, also alarmed at what was happening and racing forward.

"You're a _fool_. Theres _no way_ you can take me on!" Starscream turned around just slightly, seeming more distracted by both Sunblade and the Mini-Cons... Would this hopefully be just enough for Military Storm to break free and engage in combat?

The old soldier was waiting for his moment, Starscream just needed to turn a little more...

"I know you can't even dare attempt to extinguish me, or thus lose Nightblade altogether if so be it! ...Then again, you Decepticons have no regards for your own teammates I bet! So, here I come eitherway!" Sunblade exclaimed, charging at her full running speed with her weapon ready to attack.

"Fool," He said in contempt, turning to face her and giving Military Storm his chance.

Standing to his full height and slowly as he withdrew one of his weapons, choosing a cybertronian sword, Military Storm delivered a strong swing to the red and white seeker's back with all of his strength. The sword dealing a lot more damage to the right wing. "Wrong move, soldier. _**Never**_ turn your back on an enemy!"

_**"Yahh!"**_ Starscream snarled in pain before using his thrusters to jump back and ensuring that he could see both his oppenents.

"And you should never attack someone who holds someone dear in their hands," Starscream growled as energon life force dripped from his wound, his grip tightening on Air Raid.

The Mini-Con cursed in pain in his native language, violent angry beeps of pain coming out of him as the grip tight enough that it's actually hurting him, it felt as if all of Air Raid's circuitry could explode at any moment from the excruciating pain he's in.

_'Military Storm... It hurts...!'_ Air Raid cried out through the link. The Triple Changer frowning as he watched his Mini-Con partner helplessly struggle to free himself. What could he do? He knew that he could blast Starscream out of the sky with his tank turret but not with Air Raid being held in his hands...

Starscream smirked as he watched the indecision in Military Storm's expression.

"Not so _tough_ now, are you?" He taunted, bring Air Raid close to his body. "You know, I don't have a Mini-Con of my _own_ yet... Maybe I'll keep this one and bend him to _my_ will."

Sunblade hated this completely, she was tempted to charge in and attack Starscream, knowing Mini-Cons are too small to be used as shields but a secret glare shot from Military Storm to her under that visor of his knew she needed to stand down and help think of how to get out of this mess without hurting Air Raid.

_'What can I do... Air Raid...'_ The Femme Seeker thought sorrowfully.

"I... Will... _**Never**_ be yours," Air Raid managed to gasp out, despite the pain he was in.

"We'll see about _that_," Starscream stated, giving him a little shake.

Unknown to any of them, Smokescreen observed from the shadows. Optimus Prime had sent him to find Military Storm and assist him knowing that with his injured arm, he wouldn't be able to provide much in battle. He readied his crane hook, extending the cable just a bit. he hoped that he could grab a hold of Starscream and bring him back to the ground at least, even though the Seeker himself would be able to cut himself loose with his own wing sword still in his other hand. He prayed to Primus he doesn't miss as he's only got one shot at this.

_'I'll need to try...'_ He thought to himself grimly as he silently began swinging his crane hook, waiting for the moment to strike.

What none of the bots realized, even Starscream, was that Scavenger was keeping a close watch on proceedings. Starscream appeared to have the upper hand but had not noticed Smokescreen. Would the Decepticon come out on top or was this the Autobots chance to gain some ground.

Military Storm couldn't bear it no longer, but however before he could make a move, he could see a familiar crane wrap around Starscream a couple times then afterwards the crank hook embedding itself right in the wound he made, keeping a somewhat firm lock as it dug deep inside.

_'That crane... Smokescreen!'_ Military Storm thought to himself as he observed silently, keeping his expression unchanged. He patiently waits for the right moment to attempt to free his partner.

"What the...- _**Augh!**_" Starscream yelled in pain as the hook dug into his open wound before he was flung towards the ground. He snarled, his grip tightening on both his sword and Air Raid as he was flung about.

Dirt and dust flew everywhere as Starscream collided with the ground. Unfortunately, the Seeker had crashed right near the Mini-Con shield as the cable had been thrown in the direction that sailed over the panel.

_'No... Starscream landed near the Mini-Con shield! I must do something before he could take off with Air Raid as an addition!'_ Military Storm exclaimed in his thoughts, he couldn't see what was happening clearly as he dashed towards the Seeker, he had to get his partner back immediately.

As Starscream was painfully dragged along the ground, he spotted the Mini-Con.

"The Mini-Con," He cried but his hands were full, he'd need to let go of something to grab it.

He could hear someone approaching him, knowing that it's the Triple Changer judging from the noise of heavy footsteps. Cursing to himself, Starscream cuts himself free of Smokescreen's tow cable, the hook still embedded into his wound and the remaining tow cable still wrapped around his body. He unconsciously tossed Air Raid aside and despite the pain, he had been able to retrieve the Mini-Con shield as he got back up just in time to avoid Military Storm bringing his sword down onto him.

"Looks like **_I_** win this time," Starscream spat, glaring hatefully at the old Mech as he Warped away.

Not paying the Seeker any mind, Military Storm rushed to his Mini-Con.

Behind his visor, Military Storm was shocked to see Air Raid's condition, his small body looked as if he were crushed all over. Very gently, he scooped up his unconscious partner who had gone into stasis lock. _'Air Raid... We'll need to get you to Red Alert...'_ The Triple Changer said very silently, his tone grim.

Without further ado, he flared his comm. link to life. "Optimus, the Mini-Con has been lost, sir..." He said in his usual soldier tone. He gave himself a few more moments before he continued. "And Red Alert, theres an... _Emergency_."

**/What happened?/** Red Alert asked without preamble.

"Starscream got hold of Air Raid... He's nearly crushed," Military Storm said, guilt almost over whelming him.

**/Copy that, I'll prepare the Med Bay immediately./** Red Alert replied.

"Good Mech." Military Storm replied as he cuts the link, looking over at Sunblade who had been patiently waiting, her two handed sword had been put away as he approached her.

"Let's get back to base, Sunblade." He said softly as the Femme Seeker nodded, warping back to the base.

"Is he going to ba alright?" She asked anxiously as Military Storm held his Mini-Con cupped in his hand.

"I... I hope so," The old Mech said softly.

They made their way to the Med Bay where Red Alert was waiting for them, he had prepared a small Mini-Con sized medical berth for little Air Raid.

"Place him carefully on this medical berth, sir." Red Alert said as the Weapons Specialist gave a nod, very carefully and gently placing his partner onto the berth. He stood back to give Red Alert enough room to tend to Air Raid. Sunblade stood by his side worriedly.

"He threw himself at Starscream but that damned Seeker caught him," Military Storm explained as Red Alert set to work. "He squeezed him so hard, I thought he was going to crush him."

Red Alert's expression changed, seeming to disappointedly frown but hasn't said a thing as he continued repairing Air Raid to the best of his abilities, it proved to be difficult due to the size scale, he had to be extremely careful not to damage Air Raid while repairing him.

He raised a finger to his visor and activated a command for magnification, allowing him to have a close up view of Air Raid's body and allowing him to work more safely. With delicate presicion, he worked on the Mini-Con's body, not focusing on anything other than the task at hand. All remained silence until Red Alert spoke. "Whatever the causes of Air Raid's actions of doing such a thing, you should _**not**_let your partner leave your side _at all costs_ during missions, sir." The CMO said grimly, adding. "Air Raid could have been taken by Starscream alongside the Mini-Con panel."

"I know," Military Storm groaned. "I'm sorry, I've never had a Mini-Con partner before, he was trying to protect me. Starscream had me pinned down but I should never have let him try."

"You haven't had a Mini-Con partner before, Military Storm?" Military Storm and Sunblade turned to see Smokescreen had just entered the Med Bay, now fitted with a new crane just like his old one but seeming more sharp looking. "Everyone _but_ the civilians all had Mini-Cons before, but I've never known there would be someone who hadn't had a Mini-Con before.

"No..." Military Storm said as he began. "I left Cybertron when the war had erupted around the same time I..." He paused, couldn't dare to say with Sunblade being around, he knew he had helped SolarFlash put her and Nightblade into stasis pods knowing it would scare Sunblade very heavily or leave her into hurt and confusion. "I left Cybertron because the Autobot and Decepticon war wasn't a war I wanted to fight, it was too large a toll for me and that I've retired... Or used to retire from wars since my accident. I remained in _**Velocitron**_ since then for a long time until Optimus called and I saw Sunblade with him. I had no choice but to involve myself in this war, then I hear about the Mini-Cons once I got better understanding of why this war erupted."

"Frankly," He added. "_Even_ before then, when the Mini-Cons were just workers, I was barely part of normal Cybertronain life, I either had duties off world or was invovled with the Sun and Moon family. Probably seems incredible but I honestly missed the Mini-Con's arrival and their integration into transformer society before the War broke out."

"Really? So _that_ explains it... I already can tell it's pretty obvious for Nightblade and Sunblade, being civilians all their lives." Smokescreen replied, crossing his arms casually.


	21. Chapter 21

_Mediziner's Notes: We get a little training in this one... Not else I could say about this but also a tad bit embarrassing..._

_Enjoy!_

-

"...I was _never_ allowed to leave my home, nor were Nightblade and I taught much despite we often were a bit of rebels... We often secretly bought data pads to learn more about the world and kept them hidden." Sunblade said laughing sheepishly as she earned a soft chuckle from Military Storm heartily. "I don't regret being away from my family at all, while this isn't exactly the best situation she and I have been thrown in, but it's better than being locked away from the world."

Military Storm grimaced, he knew it was in part his fault this had happened. He'd always obeyed the family's rules on the young Femmes and thus, had never taken them outside or taught them much about it. When the family became worried about the war, he'd offered to take the Femmes off planet and away from it all but they had refused his request.

He now deeply regretted _not_ insisting that the Femmes be moved off world rather than locked up in a statis pod. If he had, the two Femmes wouldn't now be in danger or extremely naive about the world.

"No matter what, even if _they_ protest... I will _not_ return to the Sun and Moon family... I just want to be normal like every other Cybertronian with nothing keeping me from leaving. I don't care about wealth, power, all that as I may have said before, freedom is what I _truly_ desire and nothing more... And of course, to someday put my Mechanic skill into good use someday." Sunblade folded her arms behind her back slightly.

Smokescreen seemed interested as he spoke up.

"Really? _You_ plan to become a Mechanic? Not many Femmes like getting their hands dirty so it's rare to find any who plan to study that station."

"I _love_ getting my hands dirty," She said with a giggle. "My Mother would faint if she saw us all covered in stuff, Femmes aren't meant to be anything other than spotless but that's what I like. After all, why should Mechs have _all_ the fun?"

Smokescreen roared into a laughter as he agreed. "If Military Storm approves, I can teach you whenever you'd like."

**"Really!?"** Sunblade's sky blue optics sparkling instantly at the offer. "I'd love to learn all there is about being a Mechanic!"

Spinning around to face the old Mech, said exclaimed.

"Oh _please_ let me study, I've waited so long for a proper teacher, this could be my one chance to become a proper Mechanic!"

"Hmm..." Military Storm began studying both Sunblade and Smokescreen for a moment silently, taking his time to think. Knowing SolarFlash and Lunarstreak will want his hide for this, he sighed in defeat and said:

"Very well, I permit it. As much as it is _against_ Lady Lunarstreak and Lord SolarFlash's wishes, it's better if you learn what's all around you than be cooped up. While I can never understand how both your creators can handle it, I know Seekers and other Aerial types are known for always wanting to be in the sky, and absolutely hate being grounded. In addition, I myself had also wished that you learn new things."

She squealed with joy before flinging her arms around his neck, exclaiming.

"Thank you, _thank you_ 'Storm!"

"**Nngh...!** The arm, Sunblade!" Military Storm grunted out as he clutched his shoulder slightly, however this caught the attention of Red Alert. 'Uh oh... Here we go again...' He thought to himself, he could feel Red Alert's optics staring onto his back.

While he knew himself Red Alert isn't as frightening as Ratchet would be back on Cybertron but Red Alert had a similar stern attitude that had at times remind him of Ratchet's.

"**Ooh**, sorry!" She said, quickly letting go of him.

"No, it's fine... I just haven't recovered fully yet-" Looking over to the side behind Smokescreen, he could see Optimus Prime who seemed to have wanted a word with him as he could see from his old friend looking at him. Frowning, he excused himself to speak with Optimus.

"Yes Optimus?" He said as they both stepped outside the Med Bay for more privacy.

"I am rather disappointed in you, old friend." Optimus began with a short pause before continuing. "You were _**not**_ to leave the base until you were fully healed... You could have possibly run into Megatron if he slipped from my sights. He would have the advantage to tear you apart _again_ if he spotted you wandering about, still injured."

Knowing it would come down to this, Military Storm lowered his head. "I'm sorry, sir. I would never had to disobey but Sunblade hadn't been... Responsive to you _or_ the others, so I grew worried and had to do something. I'll need to teach Sunblade how to control her temper. Again, I never meant to disobey Optimus sir." He finished with a salute.

Optimus stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Sunblade needs to learn discipline, she cannot allow herself to be baited so easily and force others to rescue her. She won't last long I'm afraid if that keeps happening. But I do not want you rushing into battle unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Yes sir..." Military Storm replied, guilt swelling throughout his circuits, he then continued: "She's still _very_ new to the world as with Nightblade, but I will be teaching Sunblade all that is necessary for her to learn."

"Teach her well my friend," Optimus advised. "It won't be this easy if _more_ Decepticons join Megatron here or if we return to Cybertron."

"I won't let you down, Optimus sir! I will train her to all I can." The old Mech straightening himself up as he saluted.

"Good Mech," Optimus said, clapping him on the shoulder before saying gently. "I don't mean to be harsh on you old friend, I would rather prefer if Sunblade was protected and remain relatively innocent but I'm afraid it _can't_ happen. Better that she be prepared otherwise when something bad _does_ happen, she won't shatter so badly."

"I understand very well, Optimus." Military Storm acknowledged with a nod. "I'll be in the rec room getting a cube, I'm a little exhausted from the battle. Excuse me, sir." The Triple Changer taking his leave afterwards in the direction of the rec room.

Optimus watched him go before heading back into the Med Bay to see how things were progressing. Sunblade and Smokescreen were chatting animatedly while Red Alert was setting up an energon drip for the little Mini-Con. Optimus strode over and quietly asked.

"How is he?"

"Air Raid is currently stabilized, but it may take him a while to recover as I've done _all_ I could. He'll just need rest now." Red Alert replied.

Optimus nodded, looking down sadly at the small Mini-Con. It wasn't right that such gentle beings like them were forced to fight and be weapons in this war.

_**Decepticon Lunar Base:**_

"Hold still," Nightblade commanded, she was currently patching up Starscream's wound.

The red and white Seeker struggled to keep still as best as he could, growling in pain. It had been a very long time since he had been _this_ severely injured before and removing the remains of Smokescreen's crane hook had been no easy process and was _extremely_ painful. The hook had been dug deeply into his back and partially his wing.

But, at least he finally had his own Mini-Con, so his pain was worth it. If he'd failed, then he would have been furious but instead, he had his Mini-Con which was a small comfort.

_**"Ouch!"**_ He snarled as Nightblade delicately plucked out a piece of shrapnel of the hook.

"I told you to remain _still_," She reminded him just as Megatron appeared in the doorway.

The two Seekers looked in the direction of Megatron slowly.

"Megatron, had something malfunctioned perhaps? Or... What could be your business that you have here?" Nightblade asked. In truth she really did not want to speak with anyone after what had Scavenger told her, she wasn't sure even if it's what he said, would Megatron grow tired of how she prefers to keep herself around the 'Cons and perhaps have plans to break her out of her 'emotionless' state in the future? Either way, she waited patiently for the tyrant Leader's response while she afterwards resumed her work carefully, removing the remaining pieces of shrapnel of the hook as gentle as she can be.

He offered her a cold smile as he said. "Can I _not_ check up on my soldiers?"

"Ah... Yes... My apologies, I am just a tad exhausted." Nightblade responded, formality slowly drawing in her tone before quickly added. "Of course, I am _never_ exhausted from doing my job."

"Indeed," he said before turning to Starscream. "Well, Starscream. It seems _you_ managed to recover the Mini-Con."

"That I have." Starscream said as his optics shifted to his Mini-Con, Swindle, who is currently getting checked up by First Aid.

Megatron smiled before saying. "I've been wanting a new Mini-Con to go with Leader-1."

Nightblade kept quiet as they chatted. Eventually she's finally finished removing all of the shrapnel of the remains of Smokescreen's hook and began proceeding to close the wound up entirely. She knew she'll need a nice energon bath as she's been slightly covered in Starscream's energon life force while tending to his wounds.

"You're _not_ taking Swindle, we've already bonded," Starscream said sharply as Megatron chuckled. "No soldier, I'm not but if one of my men can bring me a new Mini-Con, they would be rewarded."

Eventually as the two Mechs chatted, First Aid finished checking on Swindle as he spoke in their native language that he's all clear, hadn't found anything out of the ordinary.

"What did you do before you were awakened?" First Aid asked curiously, he'd never met this Mini-Con before.

"Over-Run had me do maintenance while on board the Exodus when it was still functioning. _Boring_ job, but at least I had something to do." The little red Mini-Con replied, shrugging his tire shaped shoulders.

"Is maintenance what you're qualified in?" First Aid questioned, completing his report on the new Mini-Con.

"Who knows? Maybe I was qualified for it, maybe I was not. Who's the Femme? I haven't seen Megatron go around with a Femme in his squads before." Swindle replied.

"Oh, she's formerly a Neutral who Megatron discovered while coming to this planet," First Aid explained. "It was too dangerous to send her to Cybertron so he has made an exception and allowed her in his squad. She is a Medic and my partner."

He paused before asking. "Were you a Decepticon Mini-Con before coming to Earth? Were you unable to finish your training for maintenance?"

"Yeah, Seems I still am, too." Swindle replied in a shrugging tone. "So the Femme has a name? You haven't said her name. On top of that, I don't think I've seen you among the other Decepticon Mini-Cons. Don't think I care either way but the Femme's name, I'd want to know."

"Oh, er, her name is _Nightblade_," First Aid said, while nervously turning away. How could he say that he'd once been a partner to an 'Autobot' Medic under Ratchet.

"Hm. For a Neutral, she's not too bad with her job. And is also the first time I've seen a Decepticon Medical Officer. Megatron never seemed to like Medics as far as rumours went years ago, no idea why, nor do I care." Swindle said with a sort of scoff, he was the type who hadn't had much care for others, but like back on Cybertron, he showed loyalty to Starscream and only him.

"How strange," First Aid said before Swindle said. "But wouldn't you know that already?"

"Uhh, no... I was always... Mostly lost in my work, so I have not... Known..." First Aid replied, stiffening in slight fear as he turned away, facing his work space.

"Uh huh," Swindle said suspiciously as Starscream suddenly said. "Swindle, come along, we need to train."

Looking at his partner with a nod, he stood up. Before the Indy styled racer Mini-Con left, Swindle gave another suspicious look at First Aid before walking over to the edge and hopped onto Starscream's hand with a big leap as the red and white Seeker along with him took their leave.

_'Primus, that was close...'_ First Aid thought to himself, still a tad shaky as he stood up and walked on over to one of the Transformer sized data pads to study.

_'But I don't know how long I can disguise the fact I was once an Autobot Mini-Con... And if given the chance... I'd happily return to being one'_

Megatron still remained in the Med Bay, though his optics seem to be trailing about on towering stacks of data pads, just where did Nightblade find all of them? "Something troubles you, Megatron?" Nightblade couldn't help but curiously ask. She was slightly moving some stacks of data pads that were elsewhere in the room to another spot.

"What are _all_ those data pads?" He questioned, moving closer to get a better look.

"Some are from studies First Aid and I did back on Earth during when no Mini-Con hunts were going on, sir. Again, it's a _Medical Officer's job_ to do as much researching and studying for better solutions to tending to the wounded as to the best of our abilities. Some beings could possibly contain cures that can hopefully be extracted to help fight off Cybertronian viruses and illnesses as many would say back on Cybertron." Nightblade replied, moving more small stacks of data pads elsewhere then added. "I know I'm not much, but it's better to prepare for _anything_ so First Aid and I have been keeping ourselves busy."

"Hmm," He said thoughtfully, looking at them. "I suppose that's fair enough, you may carry on with your duties."

As she nodded, he went to leave but paused at the door.

"You don't always have to explain yourself so thoroughly, you're not a youngling in school who might be chastised."

And with that, he left.

Nightblade hadn't said a thing but did raise an optic brow. Shaking her head with a soft sigh. _'First Scavenger, then Megatron... Lovely. This makes me hate my heritage even more.'_ Turning slightly, looking over at her partner. "I'm going to wash up, First Aid since I'm not needed for the time being." Excusing herself as she enters the wash room to prepare, closing the door behind her.

"Are you... Nevermind," He said sadly, his poor partner. She was so new to all of this and was having trouble adjusting to a life that wasn't her home.

_'Tch... Just because I'm smaller than the average height a normal Femme would be doesn't mean I should be considered a youngling...'_ Nightblade grumbled to herself quietly, changing out of her armour after she had filled the tub. _'Oh well... Nothing I can do about it anyways...'_ Nightblade sank slowly into the filled warm bath, sighing as she relaxes.

_'I highly doubt Megatron, possibly along with the others will ever think I'm a normal full grown Femme... Why do I have to be so __**small?**__'_ With an annoyed sigh, Nightblade reached for a sort of cloth to try to cleanse her wings.

She and her sister had always wished to be bigger but it had never happened. And now she knew why, they were two halves of a full grown Femme, of course they weren't normal sized.

_'Oh well... I suppose in time... Some of the Sun and Moon family had ended up seeing me as a Femling so no blame on that... Perhaps it will take the Decepticons time, too just like the others.'_ Nightblade sighed as she struggled with the cloth a bit, having trouble reaching her wings.

**"Curse it!"** She exclaimed, she just couldn't reach. _'First Aid, could you come and help me please?'_

_'Very well, I'll be in shortly.'_ First Aid replied, setting his things down and making his way over towards the wash room. He's glad that his kind at least were built to not get injured from getting up or down Transformer sized furniture. He entered the washroom but wasn't looking at his partner. "I'm... Here." First Aid spoke up.

"Thank goodness," She said with relief. "I need help with my wings."

"Oh uhh... Of course..." First Aid made his way closer to the tub so that he could wait for Nightblade to lower her hand down, but continuing to not look at his partner.

"That's the _annoying_ thing about wings, you can never reach the very back..." Nightblade complained.

"I can see that... I think..." First Aid wasn't sure how he could respond to that completely, he was only a normal Mini-Con and not a Seeker Mini-Con. "And... I suppose as to what you've tried having me do, when you have asked me at some point to figure out why your wings are... Indeed _sensitive_..." He waited after being gently scooped up by Nightblade as he was given a cloth, though seeming a bit big to him but he could somehow try to get every spot on her wings nice and clean.

"They do seem overly sensitive, primarily for Seekers," She sighed.

First Aid hadn't seemed to respond but began helping Nightblade with her wings once he was placed on her shoulder, he had to be very careful not to clean a little too light or too hard, he wouldn't want to trigger anything, especially at how small he is comparing to her. 'Curse my small form...' He thought to himself as he assisted.

"This may take a while," He apologized. "I'm too small to do this quickly."

"Not a problem at all." Nightblade responded, seeming to sigh in relieve as First Aid helped her with her wings, it felt very very nice, they also seem to shake very very slightly, showing how sensitive they are.

"Is that alright?" He questioned, a little worried he might be too rough.

"You're fine, First Aid." The Femme Seeker replied, giggling as she seemed to enjoy it very much. "Just be careful not to slip, it wouldn't be good if you got soaked in your armour." She quickly added afterwards.

"No, I remember _last_ time," He said ruefully, recalling that embarrassing incident.

"Hmm... Is something on your mind, First Aid? I couldn't understand what you and Swindle were talking about hence both of you speaking in your native language but... The expressions you were giving off seemed troubled... Swindle hasn't said anything to hurt you, did he?" Nightblade asked softly, looking over her shoulder towards her wing where First Aid had almost finished, drawing close to the tip.

"No, no, he was just talking about what he did before coming to Earth," He explained. "He was a Decepticon Mini-Con before we were all forced to flee and he... Wanted to know what I did."

"Hmm... I see..." Nightblade began to stretch a bit, though unconsciously as she seemed to sit up just a tad bit to get more comfortable. "I don't think these Decepticons will see that I'm a full grown Femme... I felt like Megatron earlier just treated me like as if I were a Femling... Not everyone is the average height that's common..." She gave a heavy sigh.

"I uh... I don't think he thinks you're a youngling because of your height," First Aid said gently. "There are Mini Bots after all, they are Transformers who never reach a great height but are still a lot larger than Mini-Cons."

"Mini Bots? That's _possible...?_ I do know there are Natives from Gigantion... They are a lot taller than almost any known Transformer..." Nightblade pondered, seeming lost in her thoughts.

"Indeed," First Aid said with a nod. "Some are so big that they can transform into small bases or vehicle carriers. I suppose Mini Bots would be dwarves in human terms..."

Nightblade watched as First Aid moved onto the next wing. "Into _**bases!?**_ Can't believe there are so many things I've missed while being trapped in my home... I know though I do plan to never go back, someone else can take the lead than I. Freedom is all I want, and to learn..."

"I hope you find your freedom," First Aid said earnestly.

"I will, just simply need to complete something that's done before and hopefully I shouldn't have anymore issues with it... But of course... I don't have anywhere to go if I did complete the traditional challenge." Nightblade responded, sighing in despair.

"You'll find something," He assured her. "_A lot_ of 'bots start off with no where to go, you can get rented accommodation and move on from there."

"True... Well there is a lot to think about, of course." Nightblade could feel the cloth removed from her wing, First Aid had finished as she glances at them then looks at First Aid again, smiling. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He mumbled, still rather embarrassed by the fact she was naked and he was cleaning her beautiful form.

"Hmm... I should take the time to study more about the body... There is still much to learn for me." Nightblade idly said, thinking. After a few astroseconds, she looked towards her partner. "Well, since you are here, why not have an Energon Bath?"

"Oh uh, I don't want to impose," He stammered.

"If you feel that way, there is no need for force of course, I'm not like the others. I still have my honour as a Neutral." The Femme Seeker replied as she stretched a bit. sinking a bit into the Energon Bath.

"I don't mean to offend," He said quickly. "I just don't want you to think you must offer me a bath just because I helped you."

"Hmm... I suppose..." Nightblade carefully puts First Aid onto the side of the Energon tub edge as she climbs out, after draining the Energon. "I think I've spent enough now."

"How are you feeling?" First Aid questioned. "You were a little tense earlier."

Shaking her head, Nightblade replied: "No, it's nothing much... I'm just only tired of being looked down as a 'Femling' as I'm clearly full grown. First my family, then these Decepticons." Sighing in despair, she attaches her armour back on piece by piece."

"These Mechs are a lot older than you," First Aid assured her. "Especially Megatron and that Scavenger, everyone probably seems like a youngling to them."

With the last latches clicked in, armour now fully secured. Nightblade gently holds out her hand, lowering it next to First Aid for him to hop on. "True... I can only hope that someday I'll get things sorted out once I return someday... To Cybertron. I probably won't mind at all much anymore now if these Decepticon Insignias are stuck with me for the rest of my life once I leave them... Even though it could be a possibility the Autobots could mark me as a criminal, despite I haven't even killed anyone yet..."

"Well, if ever a cease fire could be orchestrated, your record would stand you in good stead," He assured her before sighing. "Although the chances of that are regrettably low..."

"Hmm... You did mention before that the war had been going on for a very long time... Even though I was supposed to sleep the war away, I often have to wonder how was I exactly found...? Then again, I still think I'm not... _Real..._ Only just a..." She couldn't say it, she just could not say that she's only alive alongside Sunblade so Silverfang is kept alive herself, being the real thing out of her and her twin. With a heavy sigh, she walked back into the Med Bay with First Aid, setting him down gently near his workspace, then sat down at her stool.

"It's been going on ever since _our_ power was discovered," First Aid sighed. "When bots realized what they could do with us, they started trying to gather us and things escalated until war broke out. Even when we were gone, that didn't stop the fighting."

"What...? Hm, both Autobots and Decepticons are strange..." Nightblade replied with an optic brow raised. "Now continuously before you guys were discovered, fighting over nothing... Anyways, I should get a cube, care to tag along?" Nightblade stood from her stool slowly, waiting for First Aid's response.

"Thank you, I think I will," He said with a smile.

Nodding, she then spoke. "Perhaps a bit of exercise could be in order... You should stretch your wheels once and a while, too. ...I'm just hoping Scavenger doesn't pester me already, _or_ Megatron questioning me about..." Pausing briefly, biting her lip slightly. "Well... My partially true self."

"I'm sure they won't, we've only just had a hunt."

Nightblade watched as First Aid slid down the little ladder and transformed into his vehicle mode, speeding out at a regular speed as Nightblade herself starts off exiting her Med Bay and towards the rec room idly. _'I can only hope Scavenger's not in the rec room... He's already scaring me enough...'_ She had to resist gritting her teeth, especially revealing her fangs.

Thankfully, when they arrived, they discovered that Scavenger was no where to be seen. Nightblade gratefully entered and grabbed herself and First Aid a cube each before going to her dark table.

Sipping her cube, she stared out through the broken window of the base, a little bit of Earth was seen from inside... Perhaps it's dark where the Autobots are, though she knew she had to control her urges of bathing in the Darkness with the Moon's rays against her as she's already had plenty of it during the Hunt.

Sighing in despair, she swirled the liquid inside of the cube idly, her optics locked onto the cube. _'Ugh, just no use... With Scavenger being a part of the Decepticons, theres no way I can focus completely... I just know he'll make me a laughing stock by exposing my 'true' self... Grrr...'_

She didn't know what to do, should she avoid him or confront him.

It wasn't long until she was snapped out of thought, hearing footsteps approaching the rec room. _'H-Hm...? Who's coming...?'_ Straightening herself up quickly, she had her back to the entrance/exit of the rec room, not wanting to bother who came in, trying to play it normal by pretending she hadn't heard who came in.

"Oh, I hope it's not Scavenger," She thought to herself, wondering if she'd jinxed it.

The footsteps grew louder and louder, though they weren't as loud as Megatron's or Scavenger's thank primus, though she couldn't make out who's footsteps were they until she heard a voice.

"Nightblade, where were you? Y-You were supposed to be training back outside." The voice belonging to none other than the Anti-Aircraft Tank himself.

"I was?" she said before almost smacking her forehead. "_Of course_, I'm so sorry Demolishor."

"We're trying a few tricks, I can show you once you're done with your cube, don't take too long." Demolishor replied as he left the rec room, Nightblade assuming he's returning back outside to the training area.

She sighed, rubbing her face as she said,

"I can't _believe_ I forgot about that."

"We all make mistakes, Nightblade." First Aid replied, he had just finished his cube.

"You can go ahead and head on out if you'd like, I-" First Aid cutting himself off as he groans, spotting Leader-1 waving over at him from the exit of the rec room, knowing that means there will be more training. "Looks like I'll have to train too... Leader-1's here..."

"Oh... Good luck with that," She said, knowing he didn't get on very well with Leader-1.

She watched her partner leave with Leader-1, though she, too, would have to take her leave to see Demolishor, whom is to teach her more about blasters. Without anymore delay, she got up and took her leave towards the training area. However... Her mood was killed as soon as she spotted Scavenger on the far opposite side, seeming to observe everyone's training.

"Of course he'd be here," She groaned to herself.

Nightblade pretended not to notice Scavenger as she simply walked over to Demolishor. "Sorry for taking so long, I'm ready for what's there to learn about blasters." She said casually.

"Hmm," Demolishor said before he began his explanation on blasters.

"Before I start, are you willing to try _heavier_ blasters...?" He asked before he could say anything else.

"I am," She said with a simple nod.

Without a word, Demolishor goes to fetch a suitable blaster, he would choose a rather nice full heavy blaster but instead, he had decided to choose a simple medium blaster not too heavy nor too light. The Anti-Aircraft Tank returned with a medium blaster of his choice. "Here, this one seems suitable." He gave the blaster over to Nightblade gently, being careful not to have the nozzle pointing at either of their faceplates.

"Thank you," She said, testing the weight and size of the blaster.

Unknown to the both of them, Scavenger's optics were on them, observing quietly. _'Now what's this here... Demolishor's teaching her how to use heavy blasters, hmm? Heh, lets see how this will turn out.'_ The old Mech smirking to himself.

He could tell she did not have a lot of experience with blasters so this would be interesting.

"Now larger blasters would have a lot more recoil than smaller ones, and overheat _a lot_ quicker. I've been told it's much more harder to use in the air unless you're really experienced. This, I was told by a flyer. It is possible to charge medium blasters for a more powerful shot but they overheat too quickly before you could tell that you need to release the trigger." Demolishor said, pointing out different parts of the weapon as he explained to Nightblade.

"When you're in the air, you'll need to be _more_ prepared to brace yourself, you won't have the ground to keep yourself in position."

Nightblade thought for a moment, then nodded. Taking to the skies slightly, only hovering as she positioned the blaster, ready to fire as she spotted a couple chunks of rock she could use the weapon on. She gained a bit more altitude, readying the blaster as she begins to prepare to fire.

"Don't forget the recoil!" Demolishor called up to her and she nodded.

With a pull of the trigger, the recoil was so powerful for Nightblade. Knowing that unlike Sunblade, she wasn't as strong as her younger twin is and that she nearly lost her balance in the air completely. _'Yeow, that was a strong recoil...!'_ Looking at where the blast had landed, it had missed the rock she was targeting. _'Missed...'_

"Try again!" Demolishor instructed.

Nightblade tried to focus more as she slowly willed herself to land back on the ground. Aiming carefully, she fired a couple shots, the recoil was still very powerful and it was pushing her back slightly but did more better than in the sky.

"Hhn..." She grunted as she tried to hold herself steady and not go flying backwards every time she took a shot.

Somehow, it seemed now that it made sense to Demolishor, it had been putting to questioning himself if Nightblade would possess the same strength as her younger sister but it now seemed clear to him that she did not. He now knew Nightblade was more of a stealthy type of Seeker who's choice of weapons are small light weapons and light blasters.

Clearly, she would not be able to handle a heavier blaster, light to medium light were the blasters for her.

_'Hm, I could make some adjustments to a medium blaster for her. An alt mode's blasters aren't enough.'_ The Anti-Aircraft Tank thought to himself as he observed carefully, he knows fully well sometimes Nightblade's small blaster wouldn't be enough, especially in critical situations.

She fired again and yelped as it was a bit too powerful and sent her flying backwards.

**"Oww!"** She yelped, landing on her aft.

Demolishor simply frowned, walking over and taking the blaster from Nightblade's arms. "Don't _accept_ any offers that you can't handle, even if it's _too heavy_ for you." He said sternly. "Hm, we'll need to see what we can do for you with a simple single handed blaster."

"Sorry," She said as he offered a hand and pulled her to her feet. "I'm not so good with heavy weaponry."

"We will stick with what suits you best, better than trying to make yourself look like a fool in front of the others." Demolishor said as he looks at the weapon he took from Nightblade's arms. "Hm... I could provide some adjustments to this, the type of weapon I've gathered for you seems possible to adjust to suit your fittings, making it lighter and easier for you to hold onto. But for now, we'll start with the usual like before. Go get a light blaster and I'll prepare some targets."

"Right," She said with a nod, hurrying to do as he'd asked. At least he didn't make fun of her for not being able to handle the heavier weapons.

As Nightblade returned with a light blaster of her choice, Demolishor had just finished setting up some targets, they were set up far out and were small, provided to be a challenge as he returned towards Nightblade.

"Have a go at these, you shouldn't have to worry about the recoil, just your aim," He told her.

"I'll do my best." Nightblade replied with a nod, getting into position as she carefully aimed and fires the blaster, trying to hit all of the targets.

"Just to focus on the individual targets before firing," Demolishor said.

He waited for Nightblade to relax, once she has, he began explaining as he taught her all that he knows. "What you should do is first relax, get used to the feel of your blaster and the recoils it may have, the more you _use_ your weapon, the _better_ you become used to the recoiling, never let your grip falter as which will allow the enemy to shoot it out of your hand." Demolishor instructed.

She nodded as he continued.

Scavenger meanwhile could not believe what he's seeing, he highly doubted Nightblade would fare in blasters if she couldn't even break his defenses in melee combat. Civilians... It would take her eons to become a highly skilled soldier. _'She's too hesitant in using weapons...'_ He thought to himself, slightly shaking his head.

She couldn't afford to be hesitant, she just needed to throw herself into the simulation with full concentration. You couldn't afford to overly think your moves, you needed to react fast.

Demolishor watched as Nightblade fired at the targets he had set up, she was slowly improving. He knew she seemed to fare well with a blade but unfortunately, melee weapons weren't exactly his specialty, knowing Starscream would be better at teaching her to sharpen her skills in blades. The Anti-Aircraft Tank continued to toss in a few hints and tips from time to time as he trained her.

Finally, he said. "That's enough, take a break and recover."

Lowering the blaster, Nightblade nodded as she gave the blaster to Demolishor. Once the blaster had been removed from her hands, she headed off somewhere not too far to simply sit down. Quietly, she looked all around at the other Mechs doing their own business. However, she hadn't like how Scavenger's actually looking in her direction, which had made her rather uncomfortable...

Had he been watching her whole training session? Did he disapprove, was he unimpressed that she hadn't been able to handle the heavy duty blasters?

Pushing that aside, Megatron seemed to be communicating with Leader-1, judging from seeing his lips move. Cyclonus as usual blasting at the illusional drones of Autobots, Demolishor had begun doing his own thing and finally Starscream with his wing sword.

_'Speaking of that, I haven't used my daggers in a while... Last hunt I only used my vehicle mode's blasters.'_ She idly said to herself, thinking.

"I wonder if I could give them a go..." she murmured.

Nightblade thought for a moment then looked at her vertical stabilizers then to Starscream, would he still be up to teaching her more in the blade?

There was no harm in approaching him, perhaps if she started doing something she was good at, Scavenger might stop staring at her. She really wanted to shift his attention onto something else.

Getting up, Nightblade approached off to the side, watching Starscream practise with his sword for a bit, unsure if she should speak or not as he seemed very deep in concentration.

She decided to wait for a moment, see if he noticed her and perhaps acknowlede her presence. After a few moments, he turned and glanced at her, seeing that she was waiting.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"Oh err... I was wondering if... You would _still_ be willing to teach me more there is with the blade?" Nightblade replied curiously.

"You want to train now?" Starscream rasped and when she nodded, said. "Very well."

Nightblade willed her daggers to form as the hilts slipped comfortably into her hands as she grips them firmly, showing she's ready.

"Good, come along," Starscream commanded, moving into a move open area.

Nightblade obeyed as she followed the Air Commander quietly.

"Show me the basics first," He commanded. "I will see what needs to be improved."

With a confirmed nod, twirling the blades backwards, she backed up to gain some space and performed the basics to the best of her abilities, however it seemed rather rusted, in a manner of she hadn't used her blades in a long while.

She grumbled, she didn't want to seem like a novice and forced herself to focus. She needed to show him that she could do these moves flawlessly.

Nightblade performed to the best of her abilities as she could, seeming to straighten up more as she showed Starscream. After eventually making a finish, she asked cautiously. "...How was that?"

"Not too bad but you started out extremely rusted. You must be able to perform instantly and _flawlessly._"

"Ah, I was afraid of that..." Nightblade frowned, straightening herself as she brought one blade up to look at her reflection a tad bit before bringing her arms back down again, asking. "What is there to learn? I'm ready to learn whatever there is to learn of course."

"Well, you must practise as often as possible, I would advise at least two times a cycle," he advised. "But for now, we shall focus on your _defensive maneuvers_."

"I shall keep in mind of that, very well. I'm ready to begin." Nightblade responded, adjusting herself to a defensive position.

"Move those blades a little closer to your body," Starscream ordered.

With a nod, she did as Starscream ordered, bringing the blades closer to her body cautiously.

"Better, the enemy has less chance of knocking your blades away," Starscream explained.

"Hmm... Yes... I think now that I think about it, I need to try to defend more from the larger blades... Sunblade's heavy sword is still a problem for me while I'm not powerlinkxed with First Aid..." Nightblade frowned, seeming to resist the urge to snarl.

"You must overcome that, you _**cannot**_ rely solely on your Mini-Con partner," The Seeker told her sternly.

"Hm... Perhaps with a regular two handed weapon, I could practise defending myself, get used to the weight of it coming down against my daggers..." Nightblade seeming to trail off into thoughts, but still showed keeping a firm defense stance remaining strong.

"You should do that," Starscream said with an approving nod.

"I'm not sure if anyone else is skilled in the blade as you are... Well, Scavenger is skilled, that I know, but I doubt I'd be willing to train with him... Mysterious atmosphere to me that one has, of course obviously you would care less." Nightblade responded with a slight shrug.

He gave her an odd look at her choice of words but said.

"He is a strange one, but this is what old war Mechs tend to be."

"Hm... Aside from that, what else is there to learn?" Nightblade replied, seeming to relax her stance slowly.

"How to do with the situation if one or both your blades are knocked aside," Starscream told her promptly.

Nightblade wasn't sure how to respond, seeming very clueless. Curse it all, she wished she knew the answer...

"Try it," Starscream said. "defend yourself against me with _one_ blade."

Nodding, she willed one of her blades back into her vertical stabilizer as she readies herself with her remaining blade.

She was nervous, Starscream was so experienced, could she defend herself? Her answer came when Starscream made a fast movement and her other blade was knocked from her hands. She gasped, staring in shock as the blade flew away.

Nightblade recovered but hadn't said a thing, only frowned, crossing her arms. She looked in the direction of where her blade went then back to Starscream.

"Well?" He said pointedly. "I could easily strike you down right now."

"Yes... I will need to learn to strengthen my grip on the blade, while avoiding attempts of being disarmed..." Nightblade replied quietly. "That, or only the extremely skilled know how to defend..."

"You also need to retrieve your weapon should you lose it," He reminded her.

Willing the other blade, Nightblade went to retrieve her disarmed dagger. Returning back to her spot after retrieving the dagger. "Seems I still have a long way to go... Especially with one blade..." Nightblade spoke again, looking at both of her daggers.

"You do," He told her. "And once you lose your weapon, you should try to retrieve it instantly, do not stand there looking shocked because you will be taken down."

Nightblade seemed to look more disappointed, antenna lowering slightly. Could she really be able to pull it off preventing herself from being disarmed at all?

"Come, let us try it," Starscream said briskly. "I will disarm you and you will try to retrieve it. As it's your first go, you won't be under any firepower."

She silently nodded, preparing herself again and readying herself in a defense position.

He nodded at her once before suddenly lashing out and knocking the blade from her hand, sending it once again flying through the air. Her head turned to follow it but that was a mistake as something hooked behind her knees before she could move and she found herself on her aft again.

"Not fast enough," Starscream abolished.

Nightblade sighed to herself in her thoughts, this was not as simple as she'd expected, how would she be able to pull off dodging such speed and prevent herself completely from getting disarmed before an enemy has a chance? Surely she must be doing terrible or let alone humiliating Starscream with her lack of the blade... Nightblade slowly got back up and retrieved her dagger again, then returned back to Starscream.

"Alright, now again," Starscream commanded.

Nodding, her expression turning serious as she positioned herself again in the defense position. She carefully watched and waited for Starscream to make his move, on full focus and alert.

He was still for a moment, obviously planning his move before lunging and smacking the blade from her hand. This time, she tried to move as soon as the blade was flying but ended up tripping and falling to the ground. However, she had managed to avoid Starscream's second swipe at her and tried to roll away as he attempted to stop her.

Nightblade struggled to get back up on her feet before she was completely pinned, she had to retrieve her other dagger quickly and it would not do her any good if she had to defend with one as it would break her defense rather easily. _'Need to... Get my dagger back before Starscream stops me...'_ She thought to herself, struggling.

She scrambled to get away from him before it suddenly occurred to her that she could fly. She activated her thrusters and tried to shoot up but he seemed to have anticipated this move.

_'Frag it... He's so quick! Need to think of something...'_ Nightblade continued to struggle getting away and to regain her dagger but it seemed that Starscream is preventing her from doing so, she had to think of something before she was fully pinned down again with nowhere else to go.

The least she could do was not to remain on the ground, giving him an opportunity to pin her down to a point where she had nowhere left to run or get away.

_'Come on, I'm a Seeker, this is one thing I was always allowed to do, practise my flying!'_ she growled to herself.

She watched as Starscream lunged forth in an attempt to disarm her other blade. At this speed thankfully wasn't too fast for her for once as she reversed her thrusters instinctively, skidding backwards as she quickly side steps to attempt to retrieve her dagger.

**"Ahh!"** She yelped as a quick turn only just saved her from being hit by Starsream who was mercilessly chasing her down.

Nightblade had to dodge a few times whenever the strikes Starscream threw at her were too fast, but she was able to now learn the patterns slowly, piece by piece of each of his moves. She blocked his wing sword and dodged certain swings that can't be blocked or were too fast for her to defend herself.

"Better," He said with a tight smile. "But you're still _only_ just managing to escape, if I'm calling for backup, you've only got a limited amount of time to retrieve your weapon."

Nightblade silently nodded, she had to figure out how to get to her other dagger in a short amount of time, she would have more better advantage in defending herself better with both blades in her hands.

She decided to go on the offensive, suddenly charging at Starscream, slashing at him with her single dagger.

Unfortunately, because Nightblade was not as fast as Starscream, this allowed the red and white seeker to sidestep out of the way fluently and grab hold of Nightblade's wrists, bringing her arms behind her back, disarming her of her dagger without effort as she could not break free of his iron grip.

"Damn," She swore as he chuckled, holding her close.

"Nice try," he told her with a grin. "But you have to be prepared for your enemy doing _that_ to you."

Nightblade looked over her shoulder at Starscream for a moment then gave a short silent nod, there were no more signs of anymore struggling as she remained still. _'Okay... I should wait until I have BOTH of my daggers instead of one... Perhaps...'_ She thought to herself.

Starscream lowered himself to the ground and let her go, allowing her to step away and rub her arms.

"This is something we must work on," He told her. "It's all very well being able to use a weapon but if you become completely helpless when you lose your weapon, then it's _all_ pointless."

"Indeed." Nightblade replied with a slight frown, rubbing her arms slightly as she distanced herself from Starscream, going to retrieve her daggers.

"Do you wish to continue or stop for this cycle?" Starscream questioned.

"I can continue a bit longer, I haven't... Improved with my daggers in a long while... If that is alright?" Nightblade replied again, facing the blades backwards again after retrieving both of them.

"It's your choice," He said with a shrug.

"I'm willing to learn all there is in the art of using blades." Nightblade's tone turning formal instinctively, determination written on her faceplate.

"Right," He said slowly, a little bemused by her formal words. "Well, shall we try again?"

"Ready as always, whenever you are as well." Nightblade moved into a stance, showing she's ready as she waits for Starscream cautiously.

"Right," He said, flexing his shoulders as she tensed.

Megatron was watching closely by now, interested to know how well Nightblade would do this time.

Nightblade moved to a defensive stance, carefully watching as she's deep in focus. She was determined to try to get better and improve than before.

_'I can do this'_ She thought to herself, ignoring everything but the Mech in front of her.

She resisted the urge to flinch as she saw Starscream took into action, making the first move as she quickly reacted, defending herself despite he was much more quicker than she is, having to dodge at times with every swift move or if a certain swing cannot be blocked. _'So... Fast...!'_ She screamed to herself in her processor, struggling to keep in the same speed as Starscream's.

_'Primus... How could... I manage... Against more... Than... One!'_

Not only Megatron is watching, but Demolishor and Scavenger were also watching, along with the Mini-Cons Leader-1, Swindle, First Aid, Crumplezone, and Blackout.

First Aid looked very anxious, as he always did whenever she trained with another. He hoped that Nightblade wouldn't push herself too hard to perform, she'd already fallen several times.

"The Femme Seeker seems to be improving little by little." Blackout said to his other fellow Mini-Con brethren before adding. "Though the other Seeker is much more agile and swift."

"He's one of the best," Swindle declared. "The other Seekers are jealous of his skill."

Leader-1 notices the slight worry and tensing First Aid was doing, he couldn't help but ask. "What is your problem, First Aid? You look like you're fussing over Nightblade could be sliced to nothing but scrap metal."

"She's my partner, _**of course**_ I worry," First Aid retorted. "She is _not_ an experienced warrior like the others, she has a higher chance of being hurt."

"Hah! You must have gotten a really bad partner then, First Aid." Crumplezone mocked, he was a type similar to Cyclonus, or it could have caught off of the crazy helicopter after being around them for a certain amount of time perhaps. "It must be terrible for you to be partnered with someone who doesn't even know scrap about fighting. You would be better off with another who knows how to really fight."

"She knows how to heal and _that's_ what counts," First Aid said angrily. "All your partner knows is how to fire a blaster and crash."

"Grrrr, are you lookin' for a fight, huh!?" Crumplezone replied with a threatning tone, hands balling into fists. "You sound like an annoying little _Autobot_, you know that!" The Mini-Con snarled, he was itching for a fight.

"Heh, wow, getting a little tense." Swindle replied, backing up from First Aid and Crumplezone.

"How is pointing out that your master is an uncoordinated buffoon Autobot like?" First Aid said with contempt.

"That's... _**IT!**_" Crumplezone lunged at First Aid and attacked, Leader-1 stepped back as he tried to order the two to stand down but it was no use. "Swindle, help me separate these two, now." He commanded, struggling to separate Cyclonus and Nightblade's Mini-Cons.

"Why, they'll fight themselves out," Swindle argued as Leader-1 growled before turning to Blackout. "Help me!"

Blackout gave a slight shrug as he picked up both Mini-Cons by the scruffs of their armour, separating them then clobbering them together painfully as they cursed in their native language in pain then afterwards dropping them to the dusty moon's crust. "There, Leader-1. One end to a fight is complete." The bulky Mini-Con backing up and stood next to Swindle.

"Hmm," Leader-1 grumbled, that wasn't quite what he meant but nothing to be done now. Looking down at the groaning Mini-Cons, said. "Any more fighting and you will confined to the brig."

"Heh, I wanted to see who'd win, but _whatever_." Swindle said with a slight chuckle and a shrug of his tire shaped shoulders. "Anyways, looks like Starscream's showing no mercy to Nightblade at all." Pausing to look at his partner and the Femme Seeker before continuing. "The sparr feels a lot more tense than before, now."


	22. Chapter 22

_Mediziner's Notes: My god, I hope I'll be completely up to date with this soon... I've already chewed through 13 out of the 18 original pages... __**(They're about 80kb instead of 50kb, which is the amount I upload for each page...)**__ Oh and, I can't help but adore First Aid in this one. XD And baths!_

_Enjoy!_

-

"What... Aww, I'm missing the action!" Crumplezone groaned as he tried to get to his feet but couldn't manage it.

Blackout grabbed Crumplezone by the scruff of his armour once again and pulled him up again then dropped him, now that Crumplezone's landed on his aft, then he turned him around so that he was facing the Spar, he did the same to First Aid except putting distance between the two, knowing Leader-1 would either tell him to do this or that he would blow a fuse if they ended up starting another fight.

Nightblade meanwhile had struggled with all her might to keep in equal speed with Starscream, it was a very tough challenge, the spar was rather mercilessly and it felt to her that he was getting more faster and faster with each passing astrosecond. _'So... Fast... Need to keep... In the same speed!'_

But her reactions were slowly starting to falter, as she struggled to keep up with him, she began to tire quickly. He saw his advantage and she found herself knocked backwards, landing heavily. Before she could even think about rolling away, Starscream was upon her, pinning her down.

**"Nightblade!"** First Aid exclaimed in shock as he saw his partner pinned down to the ground.

Megatron meanwhile was smirking, perhaps the two of them mating was not to far fetched.

"So err... How did I do?" Nightblade cautiously asked, freezing up stiff as a inanimate object, daring not to make a move. "I suppose I haven't improved much... Haven't I?" She added.

"It's a start," Starscream told her, starting to rise and half turning to see Megatron smirking at him. He scowled before getting off her properly in a hurry.

Nightblade slowly got back up to her feet, retrieving her daggers and willed them back to her vertical stabilizer. "Alright, well thank you for the training, I think I've had enough for this cycle."

He nodded his understanding before saying. "You'd better get a cube, you've probably used up a lot of energy."

"I was planning on that, actually." Nightblade replied, crossing her arms slightly. "Then perhaps resume with my studies, improving to be a better Medical Officer. Well, see you around." Nightblade took her leave, passing by Megatron as she greets him by his name, then excusing herself as she heads inside the base and in the direction of the rec room.

With a slight headache, First Aid excused himself and hurried after her, wanting to make sure she was okay.

_**"Nightblade! Nightblade!"**_ First Aid sped up in his alt mode, catching up to his partner. **"Are you alright!?"** He exclaimed in worry, transforming back into his bot mode as he leapt onto her leg, hanging on by her horizontal stabilizer. "You're not hurt _anywhere_, are you...?" He began scanning her from helm to foot to be extra sure.

"No... Merely... _Frustrated_," She said heavily. "I could not retrieve my dagger or defeat him with only one... How am I supposed to survive in battle under those conditions?"

First Aid frowned, he wish he could do more for her... "For now... We should continue to the rec room for a cube, your energy levels are low." He replied, getting off of his partner's stabilizer and added. "We'll talk more there instead of out here in the corridor."

She nodded before asking. "How did _your_ training go? I'm afraid I couldn't watch."

"The usual..." First Aid responded as they continued towards the rec room. "Then of course that Crumplezone starts picking fights..." Nightblade could see that First Aid was a tad bit dirty and slightly bruised up.

"First Aid... What _happened_ to you...? You're all dirty..." She couldn't help but ask, raising an optic brow.

"Oh, we had a slight scrap, nothing to worry about," He assured her.

"Are you _sure...?_ You'll need to get cleaned up once we return to the Med Bay..." They reached the rec room, though not surprised to find Cyclonus in the rec room but something was rather off about him as he hadn't seemed to scowl at her right away as soon as she entered but in his hand, a cube of High-Grade, though she hadn't notice the helicopter wasn't being himself until he began cackling wildly.

"Ha... Ha, here comes the _**bride to be!**_"

_**"Wh-What!?"**_ Nightblade exclaimed dumbfoundedly. "Cyclonus... Are you... Over... _Over energized...?_" She asked him as she cautiously approached him, seeming to wave a hand near his faceplate where as the helicopter responded sluggishly by looking all around.

"Eh... No... I've only had one... Or two," He defended but for once, not aggressively.

_'Cyclonus looks like he's had around 6 cubes of high grade, Nightblade. I've scanned him twice and it seems like he's consumed that amount of high grade.'_ First Aid pointed out through the powerlinkx bond.

_'Right... I'll keep in mind.'_ Nightblade taking her leave as she gets herself a cube of healthy regular Energon, she had helped up First Aid so that he could get his cube.

"Just what is he on about?" Nightblade questioned as Cyclonus started singing an old bonding song.

First Aid gathers his cube as he seemed to shrug his shoulders, he could hear Cyclonus mentioning Sunblade's name in the bonding song he was singing, which seemed to disgust Nightblade completely as she brought him to her usual spot in the rec room.

"I've no idea I'm afraid," He said, taking a sip of his cube.

They sat silent, sipping their cubes while ignoring the over energized helicopter, by the time they have finished their cubes, they heard a thud and slightly looked in the direction of the sound where as Cyclonus had fallen into deep recharge, snoring in a rather disgusting manner.

"Ugh, what an _idiot..._" Nightblade grumbled to herself, looking at her empty cube, only a very tiny amount left.

"Indeed, much _like_ his Mini-Con," First Aid said, with disgust.

Nightblade's optics seemed to widen as she looked at First Aid again, very gently, she lightly pressed a digit onto First Aid's wounds very slightly where as he flinched in pain. "First Aid... Did Crumplezone... Hurt you?"

"No... Not really," He told her quickly. "He didn't have time to, Blackout pulled us apart... and knocked our heads together for his trouble."

"Hmm... I don't know much about Blackout, but he seemed more isolated from the others and preferred to mind his own business like Demolishor... Oh well, I suppose as long as Crumplezone doesn't hurt you again... I think..." Nightblade began trailing off into thoughts.

"He won't, I'll watch out for him," He assured her.

Nodding, Nightblade slowly got up and held out a hand for First Aid so that he could climb on. "We should return to the Med Bay." She said softly with a small smile.

"Good idea," He chuckled as Cyclonus snored loudly.

As the two left the rec room, they noticed as they passed by that the other Mechs were returning inside, seeming they themselves were looking to get a cube of Energon. _'Looks like Cyclonus is going to get one heck of a scolding from the others, I bet.'_ Nightblade said through the Powerlinkx bond as she continued towards the Med Bay.

"I hope he does, he deserves it." First Aid murmured to her. "Although I highly doubt he'll notice in his state."

"Unfortunately..." Nightblade replied grimly. They arrived back in their Med Bay as she looks at First Aid. "Hm... We should get you cleaned up at least, you're covered in dust and scratches."

"I am _rather_ a sight," He sighed, looking down at his armour.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Nightblade took First Aid into the washroom as she sets him down on the edge of the bath gently then began to prepare the tub.

First Aid blinked, for a moment about to protest filling a whole tub just for him, before realizing that she probably wanted a bath herself.

Once the tub has been filled, Nightblade began stripping out of her armour, she had indeed needed a bath as she was aching all over from the merciless training Starscream had given her, of course also that she, too, is covered in dust. Slowly, she stepped into the tub and slowly sank right in.

"Mmmm... Feels good..." Nightblade sighed, sinking into relaxation.

"It _looks_ good," First Aid said as he hesitantly took off his armour.

"Not going in until _all_ the armour is off, First Aid." She reminded him, giggling as she sinked in a little more into the tub, though not as much due to her wings preventing her from doing so.

This made him blush and fumble horribly with his armour, even as she giggled again.

Confused, Nightblade looked at her partner fumbling with his armour. "Something the matter or perhaps need a little assistance...?" She asked curiously yet also softly.

"No... No, I'm alright," He coughed quickly. "Just... Got a bit of a headahce."

Somehow, she seemed worried that she had noticed he was actually hesitating. It occured to her perhaps he could indeed need helping, well in her thoughts as it seemed so to her as she very lightly reached over to her partner.

"Nightblade? Something the m- **_...!?_**" First Aid cuts himself off as he could feel Nightblade began trying to undo the latches on his armour as he began to squirm about, which caused her to stop immediately. _**"N-N-Nightblade!?"**_

"You seemed to be hesitating... So I thought perhaps you could need a little help... I don't want you to spend too long looking all dusty." She stated worriedly.

"Oh," He squeaked as she removed the rest of his armour.

First Aid was completely shy to the core, he hadn't expected Nightblade to be slowly stripping him down. "Hmm... I think I got everything..." She said, though the only thing she had missed, but hadn't noticed was his cod piece. She placed his armour pieces to the side of him carefully. "Whenever you are ready of course, just don't let it go too cold."

"T-Thank you," He mumbled, waiting until she wasn't looking before taking off his cod piece and slipping into the energon.

He slowly swam about, though he had his back to Nightblade, he couldn't bring himself to look at her at all when she is armourless, even though the Energon waters are covering her up rather well.

"Hmm, feels good," She sighed happily.

"I-Indeed..." First Aid flustered, his entire body hidden in the Energon waters except for his head, completely flushed.

However, his optics seemed to widen as he felt something against his back very gently.

**"Oh!"** He gasped, what was that?

It had not taken him long that it was Nightblade's digit rubbing lightly against his back.

"_That_ better?" She asked kindly.

"Ye-Yeah..." He moaned slightly, trying not to give in as he remembered _the last time_ Nightblade had him under her control, she made him fall into the bath. Since then, he had been struggling against it slightly.

First Aid slowly moved away, not wanting to be caught in his partner's 'trap' again though it proved to be difficult but had been able to somewhat fight it off.

"Hhh, I can only hope that Scavenger isn't around the base for very long and plans to go back to Cybertron or something... I feel like I'll become the laughing stock with his presence about... Frag, I highly doubt he would take my decent talent in being a Medical Officer talent... Thinks I'm a defenseless sparkling or something..." She grumbled, heavily disappointed.

"Just ignore him," He sighed. "There's nothing to be done, there'll always be someone like him around, you can't pay them any mind."

"Wish I were taken more seriously at times but it seems to him, almost everyone younger than him is a _'Youngling'_ perhaps... Oh well, at least he isn't like the others back on Cybertron eons ago who used to ask all sorts of questions when Sunblade and I used to sneak out at times." Nightblade applied cleansing to her metallic skin, not the best but it was better than nothing, these 'Cons possibly never cared about how dirty or clean they sometimes get themselves into, especially with the fights they'd end up getting themselves into with the Autobots whenever a Mini-Con hunt is commencing.

"At least he isn't a _paper pusher_," First Aid stated. "There were always these admin bots coming in and pestering us about how much stock we were using, where could we cut back, urgh, the list went on."

"True..." With a heavy sigh, Night sat up a bit 'n applied cleansing to her lower legs idly, losing herself in deep thought. "I know these Decepticons are cruel and black sparked, but I sort of feel more... At peace you could say, I don't know how the Autobots are but I know they would be heavily annoying for me, _too much_ light, _too much_ pestering... Too much... Too much... Oh I don't know... The list could go on. On the positive side, the Decepticons don't like too much light as it seems, I mean the base here is rather dim."

"I believe that is more due to location and the fact they cannot be bothered providing enough life," First Aid said softly. "As long as there _is_ sufficent light, they will not waste resources on trying to install more. I know the Decepticons are happy to let everyone do their own thing, but if you were in trouble, they'd be less likely to notice than an Autobot would be."

"Not sure if the 'Cons would care much about trouble... Maybe only if you somehow provoke them into attacking, betray the faction... I don't know... The Autobots looked like they're more heavily into doing what's right for one that causes trouble, while the 'Cons just leave you be unless provoked... Just _my_ guesses. I know Cyclonus is a hot head and is easily provoked by the slightest thing, even a tiny insult will make his propeller blazing to life and charge into someone with blasters roaring..." Nightblade said with a shrug. "Though it seems I've already gotten used to everyone here in the base... Excluding Scavenger, he's difficult to figure out than the others..."

"I must admit, he **is**," The Mini-Con CMO agreed. "I suppose his focus isn't really on the Mini-Cons so... He doesn't bother me like he does you."

"Agreed... Well I can only hope the training can hopefully change his direction of how he sees me and at the same time, stop concerning himself so much about me." Nightblade gently scooped First Aid out of the tub, setting him next to his pieces of armour, then got out herself while draining the energon waters.

He couldn't dry himself before replacing his armour, still avoiding looking at her beautiful bare body. Thank goodness none of the others were here, they probably would stare, especially that Crumplezone.

What they haven't known is however, Blackout had been needing to ask First Aid something but could hear voices from the washroom, both Nightblade and First Aid's... Had he really taken a bath with her? Should he let Crumplezone and Swindle know what he had learned? Either way, he fled the Med Bay for now, he would ask First Aid something later while he decides on something he could do, for now... Then again at times his free spirit would often get the best of him.

Nightblade and First Aid came out of the wash room, now armoured again. "I think I should do with a recharge, would be nice since this cycle was pretty tiring." She said.

"You should, there could _easily_ be another hunt soon," He said with a nod. "I'm going to read a little."

"Alright, see you." Nightblade said with a smile, setting First Aid down gently next to his workspace before disappearing into her personal quarters to recharge for the cycle.

He went to a shelf and pulled out a couple of data pads, he intended to have a good joor or so of studying.

_All was silent... Until..._

"Well, _well..._ Who would have known, First Aid?" A familiar voice, belonging to none other than Crumplezone. Behind him was Blackout, who didn't seem to have much of a devious expression but rather curious unlike Crumplezone.

Swindle was also there, just off to one side and watching proceedings carefully.

"What... What are you talking about!?" First Aid demanded with a frown.

"Blackout here said you were _bathing_ with Nightblade... Who would've known **Mr. CMO** would possess such a deep, dark, secret as to go so far to _bathe_ with a Femme?" Crumplezone chuckled mischievously with a wide grin.

First Aid flushed before declaring. "What _about_ it? She is _my_ partner, do you not bathe with yours?"

"They aren't even Femmes, you dope. Plus you're a Mech yourself, shouldn't Femmes only bathe with each other like back on Kaon? Why should you get _all_ the glory of bathing with a Femme, hmm? ...Or would you not mind us telling this to the others...?" Crumplezone replied, his face forming into a sneer at the end of his sentence.

Blackout backed up near Swindle, knowing that the tension is going to be rather heated between the two Mini-Cons.

"It is _none_ of your business whether I bathe with a Femme or not," First Aid said heatedly. "Or _anyone_ elses. Nightblade invites me to bathe with her and I see no reason why I shouldn't. But you have no call to invade her privacy."

"Really now? I don't think she _would_ mind at all if she doesn't mind bathing with another Mini-Con, let alone who's also a Mech... She wouldn't mind if the three of us also came to bathe with her now, hmmmmmm? Don't _you_ agree Blackout, Swindle?" Crumplezone's smile was devilish, he was indeed almost rather wild as Cyclonus but at least he hadn't seem to share everything that crazy helicopter did.

Blackout shrugged while Swindle cautiously nodded. First Aid was now bristling with anger.

_**"None of you is bathing with her, I will not have the three of you leering at her like uncivilized brutes!"**_

"Relax, _Mr. Lucky..._ Think about it. Partner or not, if you were Transformer sized, Nightblade wouldn't allow you to bathe with her, but she allows you because we're _Mini-Cons_, we're small and the size of these organics on this foreign planet. I highly doubt if she wouldn't mind you, she wouldn't mind _us_ joining in." Crumplezone seeming to resist a chuckle. "Don't leave the three of us in the dark, now."

"All I'm interested in is bathing and talking," First Aid retorted. "I know perfectly well you'd spend the whole time gawking at her, and who knows what else you might try. She doesn't deserve that."

"I wouldn't mind a chat, really." Blackout replied, shrugging. "It's just boring being around Leader-1 _all the time_ training us until by the time all we have left to do is recharge with our partners in their quarters."

**"Yeah!"** Swindle added. "Be nice to relax and talk with a _beautiful Femme_, we're not normally allowed to socalize with Femmes."

First Aid wasn't sure what he could say, clearly these Mini-Cons could have been Decepticons from the start while he himself was once an Autobot Mini-Con. He hadn't known much about the Decepticons... Did they _really_ separate genders? The Autobots never separated genders in their faction... Of course, he's always seeming to learn something new about the 'Cons almost every day. _'Hhh... What could I do... What would Nightblade do...? Would she not mind the others bathing with us...?'_

"Well, _I'll_ ask her then," He said stiffly. "If she says yes, then you may come but if she says no, then _that_ is an _end_ to it."

"However..." He quickly added with a pause before the other Mini-Cons could speak, then continued. "Right now she's _recharging_, I don't want to go and wake her up..."

"Well, then ask her when she _wakes up!_" Crumplezone demanded.

"Yeah." Swindle replied while crossing his arms, leaning against the wall while Blackout simply nodded.

"I'll ask when it's appropriate," First Aid said firmly. "Now if you _don't mind_, I'd like to do some _studying._"

Crumplezone felt Blackout grab him by the back of his armour as he leaves dragging the Mini-Con away. First Aid's glad at least Blackout seems to have a more... _'sane'_ mind than Crumplezone and is at least the strongest of the Decepticon Mini-Cons... Or could it be due to how bulky Blackout is? Either way, he watched as Swindle followed behind.

"Don't lie on us now, First Aid!" Crumplezone yelled out as they climbed down the little ladder and out of the Med bay.

"Primus," First Aid groaned, just how was he supposed to tell Nightblade _this?_ A part of him knew she didn't see anything... well... Intimate about _bathing_ with him, she might not suspect what the others were up to.

Meanwhile, Blackout after gaining enough distance from the Med Bay, letting go of Crumplezone who immediately scrambled back up to his feet.

"So... You think First Aid would _really_ ask Nightblade?" Swindle said as Blackout gave Crumplezone his space after he had let go of him.

"He'd better," Crumplezone grumbled, punching a fist into his palm.

They walked along the corridor chatting away, they were heading in the direction of the rec room, perhaps all of their partners have retreated for a cube of Energon perhaps. "Then lets just hope he doesn't double cross us." Swindle replied, shrugging his tire shaped shoulders before adding. "I sure would hate to be in his situation right now if he tried anything funny."

"There's nothing he can do," Blackout pointed out. "If he doesn't ask her, he knows that we'll turn up anyway and embarrass him in front of his mistress."

"Theres nothing who can do?" The three Mini-Cons stopped in their tracks to see who had asked them, clearly one of the Decepticons had overheard them.

"Oh... Uh, _no one_ Starscream," Swindle said quickly, seeing that it was _his_ master standing there.

"Agreed." Blackout simply said, though Crumplezone's faceplate showed slight signs of a lie, seeming to glee to himself silently.

**"Really?"** Starscream said with suspicion. "You better **_not_** be up to anything, Swindle."

**"Never!"** Swindle lied, his faceplate remaining as casual as he can. "Blackout, Crumplezone and I were only talking about things that were back on Cybertron years ago before we all boarded the Exodus. It's boring anyways, you wouldn't want to know." Blackout nodded in agreement while grabbing Crumplezone who hadn't seem to care he was pulled down into a dragged position again.

"Right," The Seeker said in disbelief. "Just remember what happened last time you caused trouble, Swindle... Just because we're not on Cybertron, _doesn't_ mean I'll tolerate your mischief."

"Yeah, yeah... I know." Swindle said with a grump attitude, crossing his little arms. "Besides, Earth is not as _entertaining_ as Cybertron so theres nothing really to do anyways."

Starscream smirked before chuckling as he walked away. As a Seeker, he could easily go flying when he wanted to but the Mini-Cons were not allowed to use the Warp gate on their own so they could only go out onto the moon surface.

After Starscream had gone out of sight, Blackout seemingly without thinking, decided to give Crumplezone a slight shake, seeing if it would bring him out of his little 'trance'. Crumplezone had been out of it mindlessly as if he were thinking of Nightblade's form under all that armour.

"Crumplezone you _nearly_ got us in trouble." Swindle grumbled.

"What?" the Mini-Con complained. "It's not _my_ fault he thinks _you're_ up to something."

"No... But it's your fault you nearly got our afts in trouble!" Swindle snapped, sighing as he placed his hand to his faceplate.

"They haven't heard Leader-1 walk up from behind them while in the midst of their chatter. "Where were _you three...?_" He asked calmly, disappointment all over his faceplate.

They all jumped before nervously saying. "Nowhere Leader-1."

"We were only going to get a cube of Energon." Blackout calmly added, both Swindle and Crumplezone seem to even wonder how could he even be calm at nearly being found out?

"Taking you a _long time_," Leader-1 said with a frown. "But very well, go and refuel."

Nodding, they took their leave in a hurry, which seemed to startle Leader-1 just slightly. _'Sounds like they've been up to no good again.'_ He thought to himself, sighing mentally.

He'd need to keep a closer watch on them, if they got into trouble, it would be him punished. Megatron did enjoy his punishments...

Megatron and Demolishor were in the rec room enjoying a cube, Cyclonus who was inside of the rec room previously before had left after a cruel beating from Megatron when he was his normal cackling self or other sorts of punishment, his laughing did get to his helm at times when it can be a bit too much.

"Why would you think this Silverfang is a Femme possessing of _power_, Megatron sir?" Demolishor asked, sipping his cube silently. "She could be just a _regular_ combiner like the other bots."

"Because she becomes a completely _new_ Femme," Megatron stated. "When I combine, I still know who I am and so does my partner. And you will notice that both Nightblade _and_ her sister are small, this Femme is _obviously_ normal sized."

He took a sip before saying.

"'Bots do _not_ just split into two completely different bots for _no reason_, she must possess power of _some_ kind."

"Hmm..." Demolishor still wasn't sure about Megatron's slight obsession with Silverfang, no one has even heard of this Femme before or let alone a sort of combiner being able to possess these... These powers. He shrugged to himself mentally, such a thing would never exist.

"Uh, _how_ would we get this Femme?" He questioned. "If she's _split in __**half?**_"

"We will need to reacquire Sunblade, as we _already_ have Nightblade. Once we have both in our possession, we will have them form into Silverfang. All combiners should know they can combine to form another bot. With Silverfang on our side, we will surely _overpower_ and destroy the Autobots once and for all." Megatron replied.

"Will _that_ be our mission for the next shrug?" Demolishor asked, he wasn't sold on this Sliverfang but he would obey his leader.

"In time, Demolishor. For now, we will remain _focused_ on getting all of the Mini-Cons." Megatron replied, taking another sip of his cube.

"Yes sir," the Anti-Aircraft Tank said with a nod.

Their attention was directed to three little Mini-Cons that had just scambled inside, leaping over to the energon dispenser in a rather hurrying manner. What could be the hurry?

A moment later, Leader-1 walked into the room and he appeared to be watching them closerly. Something was clearly up but what?

The three gave themselves a moment to relax, not clearly noticing Leader-1 had his optics on them as their backs were to him. Afterwards, they each gathered a cube of healthy Energon and sat down at the dispenser, chattering to each other quietly in their language.

"I hope Nightblade wakes up soon, or First Aid catches her awakening _soon._" Crumplezone beeped, idly thinking.

Blackout kept quiet as he sipped his little cube.

"Yeah, then we can all enjoy a bath in... _Good_ company," Swindle chuckled as he took a gulp of energon.

_'Nightblade? A bath? So that's what they've been hiding... Seems none of their partners know about this... Should I or should I not inform Megatron of this...'_ Leader-1 idly thought, he knows fully at least that none of his fellow Decepticon Mini-Cons are to let themselves be distracted simply because of a Femme. _'Perhaps I should stick with blackmail... For now... If it gets out of control, I'll need Megatron's help to keep them in their place.'_

As much as he loathed his master, he had a duty towards his Mini-Cons and that might keeping them in line. For their own good frankly. And also, he'd need to have a word with First Aid about this.

Leader-1 remained in the rec room looking at the other three for a while until they decided to part, Blackout headed on over to Demolishor while Swindle and Crumplezone had left the rec room, also planning to return to their partners. As for Leader-1 himself, he decided to pay himself a visit to the Med Bay to speak with First Aid.

He arrived without issue and found the Mini-Con carefully reading a data pad. He looked up and seemed to mentally groan at the sight of Leader-1 and he had a feeling he knew why.

"I'd like to talk to you regarding an arrangement you appeared to have made with the others," Leader-1 said without preamble.

_'Ugh... They can never keep their mouths __**shut...**__'_ "arrangements? Nonsense, I have not made anything, the only thing I remember making an arrangement is something between my partner and I, nothing more." First Aid replied grimly, hoping he could try to slip out of this one. "Crumplezone and the others may have made rumours about me as it seems perhaps, or you could have misheard something they said recklessly about me..."

"They seem to be under the impression that they will be bathing with your partner," Leader-1 stated rather disapprovingly.

First Aid gave Leader-1 a confused look as he spoke. "I... _Don't_ recall anything about that, I often remain here in my personal workspace." The poor Mini-Con CMO was running out of things to say, he knew that he would have some sort of punishment coming up very, very soon...

"Is _that_ so?" Leader-1 said coldly. "So if I were to _question_ them...?"

The Mini-Con CMO sighed very heavily in defeat. **"Why must always this ****_happen_**** to me... First they blackmail me, now ****_YOU_**** blackmail me... I'm a ****_Chief Medical Officer_**** for crying out loud! My only specialty is ****_saving_**** lives, not spend time on ****_petty arrangements_**** or other sorts of pathetic ****_nonsense!_****"** Enough was enough as First Aid exploded, couldn't hold it in anymore as he panted slightly after his outburst.

"So what are they _wanting?_" Leader-1 demanded.

"They wish _me_ to ask Nightblade if they may _bathe_ with her because... I bathed with her," First Aid said in a long suffering tone.

Leader-1 seemed to frown as he offlined his optics for a moment, shaking his head then looked up at First Aid again with optics back online. "You were **_not_** to intimately interact with Nightblade, there is no time for such things and on top of that, why would you foolishly _allow_ yourself to be found out by the others in such a manner? I'm sure that a punishment _may_ be in order..."

"She doesn't see it like _that!_" First Aid said pleadingly. "It's _not_ sexual to her, she simply sees it as not wasting energon so that we can both bathe. I have not said anything to her because I did not want to embarress her. I do not know how any of them found out about it."

Leader-1 carefully considered First Aid's words carefully, thinking as the CMO noticed this, seeming to worry about what will next come out of his vocal processor. 'What's going to happen next...?' He thought to himself.

"I... Realize that Decepticons are normally _separated by gender_," He began. "I'm still not used to that, and I do not think Nightblade has experienced that yet."

Leader-1 thought out very carefully, seeming to frown as he crossed his arms. Finally, he spoke. "...Very well, but you will _watch_ your words, I won't hesitate to bring a punishment into order if this were to completely distract the other Mini-Cons from doing their duties." He said grimly before transforming into his alt mode, speeding out of the Med Bay.

First Aid felt himself collapse back into his seat, he felt mentally exhausted. how was he meant to explain any of this to Nightblade?

It had been a couple joors as First Aid seemed to have not noticed how much time it had passed, he was deeply lost in thoughts reading through his small library of data pads so much that he hadn't noticed that Nightblade had came out of recharge.

Noticing First Aid hadn't noticed her as he would always did, she decided to play a little surprise on him, very silently sneaking up on First Aid as she dimmed her optics to avoid her detection. Grinning widely and with a digit, she gave First Aid a very light poke on the back of his armor.

**_"AAH!"_** He yelped, jumping to his feet and almost falling over.

_**"No! I won't do it! Just leave me be!"**_ First Aid bellowed pleadingly, he was curling up very slightly.

"Do _what_, First Aid? It's me, Nightblade." Nightblade replied, lightly scooping up First Aid in her hands, hugging him close, she wondered what had caused her partner to act like this in the first place, this was very unusual to her.

"Nightblade... Oh thank Primus, I thought... Nevermind."

"Are you alright...? Normally you wouldn't be shaking like a leaf whenever I surprise you..." Nightblade spoke softly, her tone was at it's rarest, silent, soft, and comforting.

"I've had a rather _tiring_ joor," First Aid explained.

"I see... Why don't you go ahead and recharge? I'll be heading on to the rec room for a cube then perhaps train a little with blasters or my daggers, I don't think I want to train with my daggers until later so don't worry too much about me." She replied, seeming to unconsciously give him a small light kiss, afterwards gently setting him back down as she left the Med Bay.

"Oh... Oh _damn_," He mumbled, those other Mini-Cons were bound to corner her and ask about the bathing... what should he do?

Nightblade had arrived in the rec room, she hadn't seen anyone around. She assumed that they were either outside practising or locked away in their quarters. She gathered herself a cube of healthy energon and waltz on over to her usual spot. _'Ahh, I wonder what will be of this cycle...'_ She thought idly, sipping her cube.

_'Hopefully, that Scavenger is in recharge and I can train in peace'_ She mentally added.

After she had finished her cube, she made her way out into the training area. It seemed to be empty, which gave her enough relief she could train in peace for once while no one was present. She willed her daggers and looked for a spot to train in peace.

"Now, I'll just work on my maneuvers and we'll go from there," she murmured to herself.

Exhaling slowly, Nightblade fell into deep focus. She gave herself a few moments before readying herself in a stance, the blades backwards again and began thrusting and slashing here and there, she seemed to appear focused in a manner as if she were actually fighting against an opponent. At times, she changed from offense to defense, then offense once again when she felt the time was right to switch as she practised her swings and attacks, going faster at a very slow pace. She also performed a couple dodges from time to time during the midst of her training.

_'So far, so good...'_ She thought to herself, her practise was going better than expected.

Nightblade shifted slightly, deciding to at the same time practise moving and dodging about, basically trying to keep agile on her feet. She could use the practise 'n trying to last longer on a certain part of training before growing fatigued.

"I'll need another bath after this," She couldn't help but chuckle to herself. "I'll be all dusty and sore when I'm done."

The Femme Seeker had started to think for a moment, remembering Scavenger telling her that not many bots on both factions use daggers anymore, could it be that perhaps for the Decepticons that Megatron found them as a coward's tool? Or that only very, very few bots could know how to wield daggers sufficiently and flawlessly?

Either way, she was willing to be one of those types who desire to share love and speed for small weapons such as daggers even though it was not intended as her choice, it was how her program perhaps had chosen for when her body changed into that of a real _**F-14 Tomcat**_ while scanning the vehicle. _'Did Starscream choose a sword as his weapon when he scanned his alternate mode or was it not his choice as well?'_ She thought to herself idly.

_'Perhaps I could ask him later...'_

After about a joor or two, she began to stop as she's reached her limit. But at least satisfied she was able to perform a bit longer than before. She willed her daggers back into her stabilizers, what she had not expected was hearing a Mini-Con drive towards her, obviously not First Aid as she recalls her partner currently in recharge. "Hmm? Who could it be...?" She mumbled to herself idly, looking in the direction of the sound.

The Mini-Con transformed and she found that it was Swindle.

"_Hello,_ Nightblade," He greeted pleasantly.

"Swindle, hello," she also greeted with a nod. "Is there something wrong? Did Starscream send you?"

"No, I thought I'd like to have a chat with you about something, actually." The little Indy drag racer replied casually, however before he could allow Nightblade to reply, he quickly asked. "...Can we have this chat however someplace else _out_ of audio receptor range first?"

"If you like," She said, now really curious about what this was about.

It wasn't long before Nightblade then noticed that Blackout and Crumplezone were waiting by the side of the entrance to the base. She and Swindle returned back inside as the others followed her back inside and into what seemed to be an old storage room, just what could Swindle be asking of her?

"So... _What_ is it you wish to ask me, Swindle?" She finally asked, sitting up onto a large sturdy crate.

"First off, did First Aid speak to you when you came out of recharge?" Swindle asked without preamble.

"Speak to me? Did he have something to ask me? Normally if he would, he would have told me once I was awake again but I haven't heard anything aside from seeing how exhausted he looked, so I asked him to recharge until he's okay again." Nightblade replied before looking over at Blackout and Crumplezone, curiously asking. "Why did you both follow Swindle and I?"

"We asked First Aid to speak to you on our behalf," Blackout grunted as Swindle took over, he was the best talker.

"Indeed, we were just wondering... We're _not_ ment to mix socially with Femmes but we really miss having... _Civilized conversations_ with them. Our masters are fine but not very interested in talking. We know First Aid enjoys a little down time with you while you both bathe and... I hope I'm not too bold when I ask... May we _join you?_"

Nightblade seemed to narrow her optics just slightly, seeming to figure out how to explain this, slightly biting her lip. "I don't know, Swindle... First Aid is my partner and you, Crumplezone, and Blackout are not... I'm not sure if Starscream, Cyclonus, _and_ Demolishor would accept this..." She paused but quickly and hesitantly corrected herself. "I-It's _not_ that I'm refusing but... I wish not to get on all your partners' bad sides, of course..."

**"Please!"** Swindle said pleadingly. "They'll say no just because you're a Femme and it's _not_ fair. We never get to spend time with our female counterparts and we just want to be with you in the more _relaxed_ atmosphere this base can provide. During training, we can't talk to you or even in the Rec Room. Megatron has these ridiculous ideas that if our genders aren't separated, we won't be able to fight."

"Uh... Oh dear..." Nightblade began thinking this out, they observed as Nightblade's expressions seemed to change, from troubled to casually emotionless and other sorts which express she is thinking, what would she do? She did at times think the Mini-Cons could get cleaned up once and a while, knowing their Mech partners wouldn't probably offer to get them cleaned up.

With a heavy sigh, she spoke in defeat. "...Alright, but just _don't_ cause me any trouble, alright?"

"We won't," Blackout stated as Crumplezone.

"Of course not my lady, we only want to enjoy your company and imagine we're back on Cybertron once more," Swindle said smoothly.

"Ahh, I'd never known you would be so _well mannered_, Swindle." Nightblade's formal instincts kicked in, instantly replying formally. "I might as well take my leave and clean myself up, I don't like remaining covered in dust for _too long_." The Femme Seeker carefully getting off the crate.

"Is there a time that would be _suitable_ for you?" Swindle asked. "we wouldn't want to bother you if you were _busy._"

"Hmm... Well... Are you three busy perhaps? I do plan on a bath right now. Not sure when I'll have another after that or if I end up getting dusty again from training or if I treat First Aid to another bath..." She said before quickly realizing something, asking. "Speaking of baths... Like First Aid... You three have _never_ had a bath before, have you...?"

They shook their heads, they'd never been allowed that luxury.

"Well, I guess I should get you three cleaned up, I have noticed from a few hunts, you all have been rather dirty..." Nightblade said, pointing out the specks of dirt and dust that were all over their bodies, she then extended a hand to them. "Might as well make our way to the bath, shall we?"

"That sounds _wonderful_," Swindle said with a smile as the others glanced down at their bodies, they were a bit dirty.

One by one, they climbed up into her hand, Nightblade had to extend her other hand out, putting them together in order to carry the three with her. Once they were into her hands, she had to be careful upon making her way back to the Med Bay, while Starscream and Demolishor would probably question what were their Mini-Con partners doing with her but Cyclonus would give her one heck of an audio receptorful of lash outs and angry spats out of that helicopter's mouth and swipe away his partner out of her hands.

Well, she wasn't going to let that helicopter know what as happening if she could avoid it. It was sad to think these Mini-Cons had never had a bath before, they were so good.

Thankfully, the dim rooms of the base made it easier for her to get around undetected, so as long as she kept her optics dimmed. She hadn't run into anyone so far, either they were possibly remained in their quarters, in the rec room, or were out in the training area. Well... Of course Megatron would be able to see her without effort but she was glad at least not to run into him as she made her way back to her Med Bay.

"Here we are," She said in relief as they finally arrived at the wash room. "I'll just call First Aid."

"We shall wait, then." Blackout simply said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. Swindle and Crumplezone agreeing as they waited.

_'First Aid, would you like to join me for a bath?'_ Nightblade asked, using the powerlinx bond.

All was silence for a few breems until First Aid finally replied. _'Mmm... Come again? Sorry I just woke out of recharge.'_

_'That's alright'_ She said with chuckle. _'Would you like to have a bath with me?'_

First Aid's optics widened, remembering immediately that Swindle, Crumplezone and Blackout had wanted to ask Nightblade about bathing with her, could it be why she's asking him to bathe with her? Resisting the urge to groan, he asked _'...Nightblade, did... Did Swindle, Crumplezone, and Blackout ask to bathe with you...?'_

_'They did'_ She confirmed. _'I said yes, were you meant to ask me?'_

_'...No, forget I ask. I'll be over in a few astroseconds.'_ First Aid replied.

_'Very well'_ She said and their connection was broken.

"First Aid will be along _very_ shortly," She told the others.

"Sounds alright with us." Crumplezone spoke up, though seeming to speak to the others in their own language about how excited they are to bathe with Nightblade. In a way they seemed thankful that Nightblade doesn't know this language.

"This is gonna be great," Crumplezone said with relish. "I still _can't_ believe Megatron won't lets Femmes and Mechs mix, he doesn't know what he's _missing._"

"I _heard_ that..." First Aid groaned, glaring at them irritatedly as he came inside the wash room. His mood seemed to sour or worsen every time Megatron's name was involved.

"Hey, you're lucky we didn't pound _**you**_ for not asking her," Growled Crumplezone.

Nightblade quietly was preparing the Energon bath, but however her attention caught to what she heard angry beeps from the Mini-Cons, seeing Crumplezone seeming to beep angrily at First Aid. While she could not understand, she could very well tell he seemed to be yelling something to him. **"Crumplezone!"** She snapped. **"****_Whatever_**** you are saying to First Aid, ****_behave yourself!_****"**

"Crumplezone," Swindle chastised before saying. "I'm sorry, they're always arguing over one thing or another."

"...Well, it does sort of relate to the fact Cyclonus and I have a nasty bitter _hate relationship_ towards each other." Nightblade replied grimly, frowning. She looked back at the tub as she turns the energon water off. "The tub _should_ be ready now."

"Wonderful," Swindle said with a smile, his two companions also looking excited.

_"However..."_ The Femme Seeker quickly spoke before they could get any ideas. "You three _can't_ go in with your armour on! Right, First Aid?" She giggled slightly.

"Right," He said in a resigned voice as the three Mini-Cons started stripping off their armour.

Blackout after he had gotten the last pieces of his armour off, noticed that First Aid seemed to be hesitating. "Someone seems _too shy_ to show off themselves?" The bulky Mini-Con lightly chuckled.

First Aid scowled and said. "Not even enjoys stripping off at the drop of a screw."

Paying them no mind as they chattered away, Nightblade began stripping off her armour next after gaining a bit of space so that she doesn't accidentally hurt them. Afterwards, she slowly climbs into the tub.

The Mini-Cons stopped chattering and gazed in awe at her beautiful body, First Aid half looking, half mentally groaning. Until they'd been awakened, they hadn't _even_ seen a female Mini-Con in so long and here was a full Transformer willingly going armourless in front of them.

"_Interesting..._ I have wondered why Seekers seem to keep their-" Before Swindle could continue, First Aid spoke up.

"The wings are _part_ of a Seeker's body, unlike some other Transformers that don't have anything a part of them on their backs. The _same_ goes with other parts of Aerial Transformers such as Cyclonus, whom his _propellers_ are a part of his body, _not_ armour."

Nightblade lowered a hand for the Mini-Cons to climb on, though spoke to First Aid. "First Aid, you still haven't gotten your armour off, is everything alright?" She asked.

"It's fine, I was just explaining something to the others," He said, before quickly removing his armour and getting into the energon.

"Mmm... This is better than before back on Cybertron. I wish there were more times like this." Crumplezone said, half sighing in relaxation as his two other companions agreed.

"Hm... _Not_ the best for me, actually." Nightblade stated as she continued."But it's better than nothing. Back where I once lived, if it's still there, my two families had all the high quality stuff sometimes... I never cared much about what my family gathers, but I did have a desire to be free more than anything else."

"What _were_ your baths like?" Swindle questioned, eager to know more.

"We would often have servants bathe Sunblade and I." Nightblade began. "Normally our creators didn't seem to like the thought of us _'unsupervised'_ or alone in the baths, they feared something would happen to us but I never believed it... But the baths were pretty big, often decorated and contained some special formula that would as they say _'makes your paint job shine at it's best.'_ Think of it as perhaps... You feel like you're getting a _new_ paint job once you bathed in an energon bath with that rich formula."

_**"Ooh..."**_ all four Mini-Cons groaned, that sounded so wonderful. No one had ever taken care of them like that.

"We had _several_ oils to choose from to polish our bodies," Nightblade continued. "With soft cloths to rub them on, any scent we wanted and some _even_ had glitter in them for fun."

"How _that_ would feel nice... To be bathed in _**1st Class formulas**_ and all sorts..." First Aid idly thought, he remembered a couple Medical Officers once talking about how one of his family members would often allow him and a few others to have 1st class baths whenever they had the chance.

Sadly, he hadn't been close enough to them to have been invited but he'd often dreamed of saving up enough credits to go to a luxury energon spa. Of course, the war had happened and his dreams and plans had been put on hold. At least he could experience a tiny bit of luxury here. He idly wondered if the Autobot Mini-Cons were able to bathe like this, perhaps those children or even the Autobots themselves treated them to wonderful polishes and waxes.

Nightblade reached over for the cleansing as she lathers herself, First Aid immediately turned to look away, though he wished the others didn't look at her applying cleansing onto her body, seeming to growl to himself silently. _'They really have no manners...'_

It was true the others were not so discreetly staring as she rubbed foam and cleanant all over her body, especially on particular parts.

Once she was done, she looked at the four Mini-Cons. "Hm, I should probably help you three get cleaned a bit, the dust and dirt is still sticking a bit... But _this_ should help at least."

Swindle, Crumplezone, and Blackout looked at each other, would Nightblade _actually_ apply the cleansing onto them? They hadn't really mind a little dirt and dust, but to be _offered_ to get a little cleaning help?

"That would be _wonderful_, thank you," Swindle said smoothly.

"But, I think _**'Mr. Shy'**_ said he wanted to go first!" Crumplezone snickered, pushing First Aid forward in front of Nightblade. This wasn't what Swindle had in mind but nonetheless, he seemed that perhaps a little poking fun of First Aid's shyness didn't seem so bad. Blackout meanwhile seemed to just watched.

**"Oh, I'm so sorry!"** She said apologetically. "I almost forgot about you First Aid... I'll do you first."

First Aid was _completely_ flushed, why did the others have to do this to him? Why? "O-Oh umm... It's no problem, really." He stammered, curling up slightly in a manner of covering himself up. _'I have the worst luck ever with these idiots doing this to me...'_ He miserably thought to himself as he felt himself being scooped up gently by Nightblade.

"No, **_I_** should be taking better care of you," She said with a smile. "Have you ever had an oil massage?"

"...No, I did tell-" First Aid immediately cuts himself off but it was too late, the other three had heard partially his words before he could stop himself fully.

"I'll give you one then." Nightblade replied softly, looking at the other three. "You three too of course if you wish after First Aid's done."


	23. Chapter 23

_Mediziner's Notes: Oh dear... I've noticed we spent quite a bit with the Decepticons while doing this... And the OCs... Ugh... DX I'm really sorry... It's been a while since I've reread through this but once we do start working on it after the thing's uploaded, I plan to try to shift things more towards the Canon (Mini-Cons too... They need more love!) chars while the OCs will have __**very little**__ screen time... This Medic is very, very sorry! ;n;... I think it gets a bit better, can't remember... But I hope so... __**-Crawls in a corner of shame...-**_

_Enjoy!_

-

"That sounds good," Blackout said simply as the others nodded.

With her free hand, Nightblade squeezed a small amount of cleansing oil onto her clawed digits, she would have to be extra careful, while they weren't sharp, the tips being rounded, she would still have to be extra careful as to not accidentally hurt him. "Now, First Aid... I can't apply the oil onto you if you curl up like that."

Crumplezone sniggered as First Aid uncurled himself, flushing furiously.

"Hah, sounds like _someone_ has a crush on his own partner." Crumplezone beeped in a teasing manner, speaking in their language.

"That's new, never heard of one or the other falling in love with their own partner." Swindle beeped in reply.

"I am not crushing!" First Aid protested with a beep.

Nightblade gasped as she pulled her digit away, mistaking First Aid's beeping for a painful sounding beep, though she actually couldn't tell. "Oh, First Aid! Did I... Did I hurt you? If so, I'm sorry if I was too rough..."

This caused the three of them to guffaw, poor First Aid began curling up in embarrassment.

"No, you didn't hurt me," He said in a small voice. "Carry on."

She nodded, however having to very gently uncurl First Aid so that she could continue. First Aid sighed in relaxation as he felt his partner apply the oil all over him, though had to protest just a slight bit on a certain area. Afterwards, Nightblade finished as she lowered her hand back into the bath for First Aid to swim out.

"Did you enjoy that?" She questioned.

"That felt very nice, yes. Thank you." First Aid nodded, smiling.

Crumplezone swam up to Nightblade's hand, climbing up as he looked up at Nightblade. "Ready for my turn!" He grinned, flailing his hands up at her cheerfully.

She giggled, lifting him up as she said. "Calm down, you need to be still for me to give your massage."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Crumplezone grinned, laying himself out flat willingly. Blackout and Swindle were distracted, throwing all sorts of tease questions at First Aid.

"How was it?" Swindle asked. "Looks like she touched _everywhere_."

"Nnnnngh..." Was all First Aid could say, he was extremely too embarrassed to say anything properly without tumbling over his own words. "You seem to _always_ be curious about **everything...**" He finally said, swimming away from Swindle.

"I'm a curious kind of Mech," Swindle said with a shrug.

Crumplezone seemed to squirm a lot, as if he were a very ticklish Mech. "Oh dear, hold still Crumplezone! I can't apply the oil to you properly if you keep squirming like this." She stated, trying to get the little Mini-Con to hold still.

"S-Sorry," He groaned. "Uh... Um... That feels nice."

"Hm... Never knew Crumplezone would be the ticklish type." Blackout idly said, unaware the others could hear him clearly as he waited patiently. Though he knew Swindle would butt in and get his turn next once Crumplezone was done.

Oh well, he could wait.

A few astroseconds later, Nightblade moved away her digit, smiling. "How was that, Crumplezone? I hope I wasn't too rough." She asked him before lowering her hand back into the water.

"No... You were great," He moaned, almost floating in the water with satisfaction.

With a smile, Nightblade nodded. She looked over at Blackout and Swindle, who haven't had their turn yet as she waited for whoever comes forth next.

Blackout shrugged and allowed Swindle to eagerly swim forward. No point in getting into an argument when his turn would come.

"_I'm_ up next!" Swindle said, climbing up into her hand willingly. Nightblade nodded as she brings him up forth.

_'Ugh, I think he'll be the one enjoying it the most...'_ First Aid thought to himself, he could tell Crumplezone seemed to be deep in tranquil from his turn of having an oil massage.

He couldn't imagine what would happen if they found a female Mini-Con, the others would be practically drooling over her. Megatron might try to keep any Femmes seperate but with such a small base, that would be near impossible.

He still had at times primarily whenever he was alone in the Med Bay himself be it while Nightblade's either in recharge, out training, or having a cube, he still often had thought if he would have his own mate if the Decepticons did indeed capture any Femme Mini-Cons.

"How is it, Swindle?" Nightblade smiled, applying the oil to his metallic skin gently and carefully.

"Beautiful," He sighed happily. "You're amazing."

Smiling, Nightblade thanked him while Blackout, seeming to decide to mess with Crumplezone who was still in his dazed state. Swimming close very silently, with his slightly bulky arm, he pressed Crumplezone downwards into the energon waters, causing the helicopter tank hybrid Mini-Con to splash about in panic.

Surfacing, Crumplezone spat out. "Blackout, what was _**that**_ for!?" He demanded, spluttering.

"No reason," Blackout sniggered. "I think _someone's_ in love."

"Pfft, N-Nonsense! Swindle's also enjoying it too, and surely you would too... Though it's more obvious with First Aid who's always being _**Mr. Shy**_." Crumplezone began laughing at the end of his sentence as First Aid protested. "For the _last_ time, _**I am not crushing on her!**_"

"_Sure_ you're not," Crumplezone said mockingly.

Blackout seemed to ignore the two arguing at each other for a short while until he felt that he had heard enough, slamming the two into each other again to get them to stop arguing. Swindle was eventually let down as he seemed rather deep in tranquil as well, the oil massage had felt so irresistingly good. _'Oh, my turn.'_ Blackout thought as he swam over to Nightblade's hand while Swindle swimmed over to First Aid and Crumplezone.

"Just you left Blackout," Nightblade giggled as she lifted him up. "I rather like doing this."

"You do?" Crumplezone, Swindle, and Blackout all said at the same time.

"Yes, it's nice to look after others for a change," She explained.

They all smiled, but however the moment was ruined as comm links came to life, three familiar voices coming out of it. Nightblade slightly frowned as they all spoke seemingly almost one by one by the time Blackout had his oil massage finished.

**/Hey, where are you?/** came Cyclonus's annoyed voice, followed by Demolishor, **/Blackout, what's happening?/** and then Starscream. **/Swindle, relay your location this instant./**

The three Mini-Cons looked at each other, followed by an "Uhh..." Nightblade kept quiet so as to avoid giving out where they are exactly at, especially not wanting to hear Cyclonus' angry outbursts.

"Uh, nowhere, Cyclonus," Crumplezone said, he had no idea what to say.

"I'm cleaning up, I got dust in my joints," Blackout stated, thinking of a much better excuse.

"I'm... Helping First Aid with something," Swindle managed to say.

_**/WHAT!?/**_ Cyclonus managed to bellow out through Crumplezone's end, due to the fact that Swindle was near Crumplezone, he could hear Swindle's voice. **/What are you doing with Nightblade and First Aid, Crumplezone!?/** Both Demolishor and Starscream were bemused as to why their Mini-Cons were also with Nightblade.

Cyclonus' scream had also caused Nightblade to wince, her antenna lowering slightly as it had hurt her audio receptors.

"Hey, I didn't say we _were_ with Nightblade," Swindle hastily said.

**/Hmm... The two don't leave each others' side much.../** Demolishor pointed out through Blackout's comm. link but continued. **/Blackout, meet me in the rec room./** Afterwards, cutting the link. Poor Blackout seeming to frown at this, and he was enjoying his time with Nightblade and the others as he climbed out and gathered his armour on, at least he was nice and clean.

"That's me," He sighed heavily. "Typical he'd call now of all times."

**/Are you ****_sure_**** Nightblade isn't with you?/** Cyclonus asked suspiciously.

"No, after the five thousandth time you kept saying to stay away from her, I _have_ been doing as you said." Crumplezone lied, but spoke casually as if it all had not happened in the first place. "I'll be right over, give me a few astroseconds." Before Cyclonus could respond, Crumplezone cut his end of the comm link and climbed out, also disappointed as he gathers his armour as well and took his leave. He seemed impressed with himself looking rather clean and shiny.

**/What have you been helping First Aid with?/** Starscream couldn't help but ask.

"Umm... A _back massage_." Swindle replied as this caused First Aid to facepalm, Nightblade had to cover up her giggles, at least enough so that Starscream couldn't hear her. "But I suppose Nightblade can escort me over to you since I'm in the Med Bay and she's in here, or I can just simply race on ahead back to wherever your location is." Swindle added which caused Nightblade to immediately cease her giggles and look at him. _'Wh-What is he saying!?'_

**/Hmmm, she can take you back,/** Starscream said, sounding rather bemused. **/A ****_back massage_****, Swindle?/**

"I believe it would be more logic perhaps if he explained it to you in person, Starscream..." First Aid spoke up through Swindle's comm link with a frown.

**/Riiiiiiiight.../** Starscream said slowly, he was clearly confused over this.

Without further ado, Swindle simply cuts the link and Nightblade could speak freely again. "S-S-Swindle! What were you thinking!? If it's me taking you to Starscream, he'll possibly question me about what was really going on!" Nightblade sighed, she gently helped Swindle and First Aid onto the side of the tub as she climbed out, draining the energon waters as she dries herself up and puts on her armour again. First Aid and Swindle had already also dried themselves and got themselves back in their own armour.

"He won't care," Swindle said. "He _doesn't_ hate you like Cyclonus does."

"...True." Nightblade simply replied, frowning as she gently hoists up both Swindle and First Aid onto her shoulder as she left the washroom and out of the Med Bay, she flicks her comm link on directly to Starscream, asking for his current location.

**/My quarters,/** He replied. **/You can come there./**

"Very well, I'll be there in a few astroseconds." Nightblade said as she cuts the link, though she seemed to frown slightly, wishing Swindle hadn't suggest she'd bring him over to Starscream. But at the same time she wondered why did Starscream himself choose to request she bring his partner over?

Without further ado, she headed in the direction of Starscream's quarters, though Swindle had helped directed her to which one as Nightblade herself never neared the corridor leading to the Mechs' living quarters and always kept away from there.

She didn't fancy running into Cyclonus within his own 'territory' as it were. But thankfully, it appeared he wasn't about and they soon came to Starscream's quarters. She pressed the buzzer and it was answered by the Seeker.

Nightblade neared her hand to her shoulder where Swindle sat comfortably on as the little Indy F-1 racer willingly hopped onto her hand as she slowly extends that hand towards Starscream. "Uh... Here's your partner." She said simply, a tiny hint of cautiousness in her tone.

Starscream paused for a moment before extending his hand out and Swindle leaped from Nightblade's to his. However before Nightblade could say anything, she heard someone else's door opening nearby, not sure if it would be Cyclonus coming out but she decides not to stick around to know and runs out of the corridor without a word, she definitely did not want to hear him give her an audio receptorful. Nightblade decided to pretend she hadn't walked in that corridor once she was far enough, heading back to her Med Bay.

"Nightblade?" First Aid questioned, she'd run like she was scared.

"...Sorry, I just wasn't sure if that was Cyclonus coming out... Or Megatron." She replied silently. "I just don't like being in that corridor for too long, either."

"Oh," He said. "I thought Starscream might have wanted something since he asked you to come to him with Swindle."

"No, just only to drop Swindle off at his quarters, nothing more... Besides, I don't want Megatron to get any funny ideas either if he saw me around the others alone... Excluding during training at least." Nightblade hesitated slightly as they arrived back at their Med Bay.

"I suppose," He said with a shrug before saying softly. "I really enjoyed that oil massage."

"I enjoyed giving you and the others oil massages as well." She replied, smiling as she hugged her partner. "I only wish I could do so more often... Unfortunately I don't think either of them will allow it if they found out..." She added with a frown, gently placing her partner down near his workspace as she sat down at her stool, gathering a couple items so that she could study more on her medical work to occupy herself for a reasonable amount of time.

"I'm sure they'll find a way," He sighed. "They really did enjoy it."

_**Meanwhile...**_

Blackout idly enjoyed a cube of Energon with his partner, seeming lost in his own thoughts as Demolishor noticed he seemed a tad bit off than what he usually was. _'Will I ever get another oil massage maybe or at least a few moments of bathing with Nightblade again...?'_ Blackout thought, seeming to smirk to himself slightly.

"What's up with you?" Demolishor couldn't help but ask.

The little radar truck gave a shrug. "Nothing, just usual daydreaming of course." Blackout took a sip of his cube.

"Uh huh..." Demolisher said slowly. "Just what were you up to earlier?"

"I truly tell you nothing big happened, just only was relaxing with Crumplezone and Swindle, usual chats. I dare not lie." He looked at his cube as a small amount remained.

"And what about that First Aid, you were with him, weren't you?" Demolishor persisted.

Blackout frowned, knowing he couldn't lie anymore. "Yes... I was with First Aid... Swindle and Crumplezone too... All 3 of us visited Nightblade and First Aid on our own will, you and the others were still in recharge and she was already up along with First Aid... So we thought we'd talk with them for a while..." He replied.

"So why didn't you tell me?" His partner said and Blackout said simply. "Cyclonus, he'd go _crazy_ if he knew Crumplezone was socializing with First Aid or Nightblade, he wanted to be with us."

"Hm..." Demolishor wasn't sure what he could say, Crumplezone surely hadn't had an issue with Nightblade at all but Cyclonus and Nightblade were still glaring daggers at each other on the other hand... Knowing that crazy helicopter would go bananas and probably teach her some sort of 'lesson'. Shrugging, he sipped his cube.

"As for Starscream, no idea." Blackout added with a shrug, finishing his cube. "Don't know that one all that well and how he is with Nightblade and First Aid."

"He's _fine_ with them," Demolishor grunted.

"So it's only Cyclonus who strangely has some sort of issue with Nightblade, then." Blackout pointed out, but before he could say anything else, he saw both Cyclonus and Megatron just recently walked in, the helicopter seeming to protest to Megatron.

"...But sir, what if Nightblade took away Crumplezone or the others behind _our_ backs and did something to them?" He shrieked. "Surely you could confront that blasted Femme to admit it!"

"Just what could she have done?" Megatron replied, sounding a little irritated before spotting Demolishor and his Mini-Con.

"Demolishor, ask your Mini-Con if Nightblade _did_ anything to him or the other Mini-Cons."

The Anti-Aircraft Tank did as he was told, speaking to his partner through their powerlinkx bond.

"...No sir, Blackout said he did not have anything like that happen to him." Demolishor responded with a slight shake of his head.

"But they _were_ with First Aid," Cyclonus protested. "And that Mini-Con is never far from his blasted partner."

"I don't see how there is an issue with our Mini-Cons socializing with the other Mini-Cons here." Demolishor simply replied.

Just to be sure, Megatron decided to ask Starscream over the comm link to do the same similar command he had asked Demolishor, if the answer also came out nothing, he would be rather angry and annoyed Cyclonus had told him such nonsense unless there was truly any proof or not.

"Starscream, what was your Mini-Con up to with First Aid and Nightblade?" He questioned.

All was silence for a couple astroseconds until the Seeker finally responded. **/Swindle simply said he was helping First Aid with... A ****_back massage_****, nothing more after that./** His raspy tone seeming to sound disappointed around the words 'back massage'.

"A _back massage_?" Megatron repeated in disbelief. "And just who was recieving and giving?"

**/He said he was giving First Aid the back massage.../** Starscream simply replied. **/I'm not exactly sure why, sir./**

Megatron raised an optic brow as he said. "Swindle gave First Aid a back massage?"

**/Yes sir, that's what Swindle exactly told me and nothing more than that./** The Seeker said.

"Hmm, I did not realize that that your Minicon was _that_ close to First Aid" Megatron said slowly.

Starscream frowned, unsure how he could respond as he hadn't himself known that Swindle was also close to First Aid. He had seen him around Crumplezone and Blackout but not around Nightblade's Mini-Con.

**/I... I don't know sir/** He said finally.

"Something clearly _**is**_ up!" Cyclonus snapped. "If neither of us have seen our Mini-Cons with First Aid, something _**HAS**_ to be unusual! I don't remember any of _our_ Mini-Cons hanging out with First and and Nightblade!" The helicopter growled out.

"He's got a point," Demolishor said with a shrug.

Crumplezone and Blackout seemed to exchange worried looks, just what could be happening now that Cyclonus had pointed out the obvious?

"I say we _all_ confront that miserable good for nothing Femme!" Cyclonus said with a darkly glee, he was wanting a taste of pleasure to see Nightblade severely punished.

"For _what?_" Demolishor questioned. "Maybe Starscream's Mini-Con and hers have been up to something but that doesn't mean she's been up to anything."

"Whatever, I'll find out for _myself_ then!" Cyclonus stormed out of the rec room, obviously not wanting to chat with the others anymore. Crumplezone wasn't sure what to do but seemed to either way follow his partner without a word.

_'Hm, it's so strange he would act different between the two Femme twins, being in love with the Autobot allied one... Sunblade is she called? Then starts to hold some sort of grudge against Nightblade...'_ Demolishor idly thought, at least Cyclonus can't have any means of extinguishing Nightblade even if that helicopter wanted to, as it would devastate him, extinguishing Sunblade at the same time. He knew a few combiner twins on both ends of the Autobots and Decepticons but not ones where they are half of a spark.

Not that he really knew much about twins and combiners, there could be other bots out there with half sparks. He knew that there were split sparks, bots who's sparks split to form new bots who become their creations.

Scavenger had eventually walked into the rec room, strolling on over quietly to the dispenser to gather himself a cube. He took a seat at one of the tables. He seemed to be lost deep in his thoughts as he sipped his cube, though at times his optics seeming to shift slightly in the direction towards Nightblade's favored table.

She wasn't there but he did notice that Demolishor and Megatron appeared to be discussing something. Scavenger didn't bother to eavesdrop, it didn't appear to be very indepth. He knew that three of the Mini-Cons had been up to something but figured they were just trying to gain a bit more freedom as their masters didn't allow them much.

_'I should keep careful watch of these 'Cons...' He thought to himself idly. 'Can't fail the others, think I should also get this Femme away from the Decepticons... She's far too inexperienced to hang around with them.'_ He frowned to himself, slightly shaking his head. He knew many Decepticons but Nightblade was not one of them, she was far too new and to his observing, far too young...

He had no idea how she'd get on with the Autobots but he did feel it was in her best interests to be taken there. She already had an enemy amoung the Cons and who knows what might happen if more Cons arrived.

Megatron, having finished with his cube, decided to take his leave out of the rec room while Demolishor seemed to hang around for a bit, chatting with Blackout. Starscream soon came in shortly afterwards, getting his cube of Energon and Swindle getting his. They went off to one of the available tables.

Swindle glanced over at Blackout, they would need to talk at some point. He did not want to give up on those glorious baths with Nightblade, they were jsut too good. But they had to be clever about it.

Seeming to understand what Swindle wanted to talk about, Blackout gave the little F-1 drag racer a nod.

He too didn't want the baths to end, especially as his massage had been interupted. If only they could do them with no fear of anyone looking for them.

The two seemed to leap on over to a nearby empty table so that they could chat, but in their native language quietly.

"So, what do you think we should do Swindle? Think we should..." Blackout seeming to lose himself in thought, how to put it correctly...

"I think we should," Swindle said with a nod. "The problem is Crumplezone, Cyclonus will blow his top if he realized what is happening."

"As it seems... If only he hadn't hate her... She's so nice and gentle..." Blackout beeped in response, frowning. "I don't recall Cyclonus hating a Femme before, he'd mostly try to mess with them like back on Cybertron before we left."

"Something about her just sets him off," Swindle said with a shrug.

The sound of footsteps brought the attention of Swindle, Blackout, Starscream, and Demolishor looking at the entrance, though Scavenger hadn't bothered to look as he was still thinking. Nightblade had just entered but she froze in place, she could see Scavenger was there but hadn't bothered to look. Frowning, Nightblade backed up and turned away, leaving the rec room.

"Huh... What's wrong with Nightblade?" Blackout said, looking at Swindle.

"Dunno," Swindle said with a shrug. "Maybe she doesn't like that Scavenger."

"Hmm... Thinks he also has a grudge against her? That strange cloak covers his entire body, I can't tell what the big guy looks like under all that." Blackout replied, seeming to shrug.

Demolishor and Starscream seemed to partially look at their partners, wondering what could they be going on about, only being able to make out a few body gestures they've made.

"Who knows," Swindle said, considering it. "I think that Scavenger travels a lot so that's why he wears that cloak."

"Think we're going to end up in the training area soon, perhaps Nightblade could be there and we can observe her if Leader-1's not training us." The bulky Mini-Con said, nodding.

"That sounds like a plan," Swindle agreed with his own nod.

Blackout nodded as they decided to leap back to the tables their partners were sitting at. They can't wait, hopefully Nightblade will be there. Grinning somewhat to themselves.

"What was that about?" Demolishor asked his Mini-Con.

"Oh, nothing much. We just wanted a normal chat, thats all, I think Leader-1 wants to train us later, no idea." Blackout shrugged, looking at his partner.

"Hmm, alright," Demolishor said with a shrug, accepting the answer.

Meanwhile, Swindle seemed to observe Scavenger. Just what kind of 'bot is this Mech? On top of that he hadn't seem to see any insignia on him or on the cloak, was he a neutral perhaps? Shrugging, he just sat back down on the table idly staring at the 'floor'...

"Have you completed your chores for this cycle?" Starscream suddenly asked and Swindle had to shake his head.

"Not quite," He admitted. "But I will get them done."

"Do not forget." The Seeker replied simply as Swindle nodded, also replying. "I promise I won't."

"Good," Starscream stated before muttering. "I don't need Megatron on my case about discipline."

Leader-1 came running into the rec room as he beeped to Blackout and Swindle that it's time for training, Crumplezone and First Aid finally catching up to them though First Aid himself was lagging behind, obviously not wanting to train at all but reluctantly has to.

"So much training," He couldn't help but grumble. "Learning to fight, to kill... What good is it?"

"No more of your complains, First Aid." Leader-1 said sternly as Swindle and Blackout leaped down from the table, onto the chair and then onto the ground. The Mini-Cons transformed into their alt modes to get to the training area faster as they sped away. First Aid sighed heavily in his thoughts, he's a Medic not a fighter. Doing such things, even going as far as to kill feels like he's being impaled all over or that his circuitry is piling into a mess.

**"Line up!"** Leader-1 barked once they were outside in the training area. "This cycle, we're going to be practising hand to hand combat, in preparation for going against Autobot Mini-Cons."

They obeyed, lining up as they listened to Leader-1, First Aid seemed to frown and frown as this was not going to end well for him, he'd rather stick with shooting targets than practise hand to hand combat with the others. Swindle seemed eager to try this while Blackout seeming to nod. Crumplezone simply listened quietly.

"Right, do you understand?" Leader-1 finally said, after finishing his lecture.

"Yes," They all said, although First Aid was very reluctant.

"Hmm... Before we begin, I want to test each and every one of you and see how your hand to hand styles are. Crumplezone, you're up first." Leader-1 said as he waited patiently for the tank drill hybrid Mini-Con to step up to him.

"Thank goodness," First Aid thought to himself, he did not want to go first.

Crumplezone eventually was now in front of Leader-1 as he commanded him to get ready. Once he gave the command to begin, Crumplezone began throwing off his attacks as best as he could while Leader-1 smoothly defended himself, though he eventually grabbed hold of Crumplezone, twisted and brought him to the ground, the hybrid Mini-Con now on his back as Leader-1 pats his hands of the dust. "Not bad, but your attacks are a tad bit _too slow_, hence why I was able to grab a hold of you and take you over my shoulder and to the ground. Next! Blackout."

Crumplezone got back up and back in line while Blackout stepped forth.

The two circled one another, both sizing the other up. Blackout looked like he was a bit more experienced with this type of combat and Leader-1 seemed to realize this. Finally, both of them lunged at each other and started wrestling.

They eventually separated and locked into a grapple, Blackout proved to be a very strong Mini-Con despite his bulky appearance had made him seem rather slow, Leader-1 clearly was trying to find an opening in the strong Mini-Con. "Blackout, your leg armor is coming loose." He simply said, which caused Blackout to loosen his strength and look at his leg armor dim wittedly, giving Leader-1 the advantage to bring the big Mech down. "You prove to be a very formidable opponent, but you should not let distraction overwhelm you."

"Next, Swindle!" Leader-1 barked as Blackout got back up, falling back in line.

"This will be interesting," First Aid murmured very quietly. Swindle came across as quite cunning, perhaps he could use those smarts to outwit Leader-1.

Leader-1 gave the order to start. As it commenced, Swindle proved to be a very cunning agile type of hand to hand fighter, usually at times when he attempted to grab onto Swindle such as grapple locking, Swindle often preferred evasion and maneuvering. He often had found himself in defense rather than sometimes being able to try to land a punch onto F-1 Drag Racer.

_'Hmm, Swindle's a swift one...'_ First Aid commented in his thoughts, watching carefully.

_'Maybe he can actaully beat Leader-1'_ He mentally added.

However, Swindle was eventually outsmarted as Leader-1 was able to grab a hold of him after quickly learning his pattern and swiftly grabbed hold of the F-1 drag racer, bringing him down.

**"Argh!"** Swindle yelped as he came crashing down to the dusty ground.

"Not bad but you left a pattern," Leader-1 told him. "You need to _either_ bring me down quickly or change your pattern."

"Nngh... I'll keep in mind." Swindle groaned as he got up, heading back in line.

"First Aid! _You're_ the last one up!" Leader-1 boomed as First Aid froze right on the spot, he wished he didn't have to do this but he must, and hopefully not embarrass himself at the same time yet his systems were screaming not to.

"I'm going to fail so _badly..._" He groaned to himself silently.

"Come here, First Aid. Everyone had their turn, it's _yours_ now." Leader-1 commanded impatiently, crossing his arms."

"I barely know anything about hand to hand combat," He said with a heavy sigh. "What's the point?"

Leader-1 frowned, slowly speaking. "Well _well_, First Aid... From how you're speaking... Sounds like you were once an Autobot Mini-Con, weren't you?" This caused the other three Mini-Cons to look at him curiously.

First Aid froze before saying. "So **what if I was?** I have a _Decepticon mistress_ now."

"Hmm." Leader-1 Gave a smirk from behind his mouthplate. "Even so, the point is now that _**YOU**_ have to understand that you are a Decepticon Mini-Con like us and should start _acting_ like one. You must _never_ hesitate on doing something when ordered, **especially** fighting... You will have to go through quite a lot of _heavy_ training with me... Or be captured by those Autobots, rendering Nightblade partnerless forever."

"I understand _that,_" He said tiredly. "I have _no_ desire to leave Nightblade but I'm not a natural fighter."

"You will _have_ to fight, it's Megatron's orders that I train all of you to defend yourselves to avoid being snagged away by the Autobots, he'll have my aft if one of you were to be taken away or if _any_ of you are slacking off..." Leader-1 scowled, crossing his little arms as he continued "I don't want to have to do extra work around the base until my joints give out."

First Aid flinched, unlike the others who were at the most only strict with their Mini-Cons, Leader-1's Master was a cruel one. Whenever Leader-1 incurred his wrath, his punishment was far beyond that of any other Mini-Con commiting the same offense. He didn't want Leader-1 to suffer like that.

Sighing in defeat, First Aid said with a frown "Very well... I'll do it..."

Blackout, Crumplezone, and Swindle were watching some of the 'Cons training, while Leader-1 had been testing them, they were coming out in different times and moving to their usual training spots. However, they haven't seen Nightblade come out yet, nor Scavenger.

**"Hey!"** Leader-1 snapped as the three quickly looked at him. "Enough distractions, time to train. Take turns practising hand to hand, First Aid you're training with me. It's time that you learn how to defend yourself."

"I know," First Aid said quietly as they all prepared to begin.

The Mini-Cons began their training. Crumplezone, Swindle, and Blackout took turns with each other as they trained while First Aid and Leader-1 trained. Megatron from a distance observed the training, seeming rather satisfied they began.

"Here, I'd better show you some basics grips," Leader-1 stated, moving closer to the other Mini-Cons so he could demonstrate.

"Very well..." First Aid said, somewhat prepared for whatever is to be demostrated as he seemed rather stiff, his circuits screaming not to do this but he had no choice.

"Good, now..." Leader-1 said as he gripped First Aid's forearms and said. "When you're grappling, everyones goes for the arms _first_ and you must learn how to throw them off."

"Uhh..." First Aid looked at Leader-1 for a short moment before trying to shake himself free. He wasn't exactly sure how he could free himself but tried taking a few guesses.

He tried hooking his arms under Leader-1's to break the grip but while Leader-1 smiled, it didn't work as the Mini-Con simply changed his grip. Thus, he still had First Aid in his hold.

First Aid seemed to grow irritated, none of his attempts seeming to work as he began trying to roughly shake free, perhaps he could try to use his own weight to shake Leader-1 off. 'Grr, let go...!' He grumbled to himself in his thoughts, struggling to throw Leader-1 off of him.

"_The more_ frustrated you are, the _easier_ it is for me," Leader-1 told him conversationally.

The Mini-Con CMO frowned, stopping whatever he was doing, still back where he started. Just what could he do? Surely in his thoughts the others were watching, especially their partners... First Aid tilted his head downwards, optics hidden by the shadows of his helm. "I just _can't_ do this... It's _**not**_ in my programming." He said sorrowfully.

"You _**have**_ to!" Leader-1 said fiercely. "What if Nightblade was _heavily_ injured and an Autobot Mini-Con tried to take you away from here. What would you do then?"

This caused him to flinch, slightly gritting his teeth. "No..." First Aid muttered, gripping tightly onto Leader-1's forearms, looking at him in the optics angrily. **"I'm not losing another partner! I will ****_NOT_**** lose Nightblade like I've lost my former partner!"** Seeming motivated, with all his strength, First Aid attempted to hurl Leader-1 off to the side. **"I ****_will_**** protect her with all my strength!"**

"Oof!" Leader-1 grunted as he fell heavily before looking up at First Aid was standing with fists clenched. "_Much_ better."

"Seems he's _only_ motivated if Nightblade were to be in danger or something." Blackout said with a shrug, he was waiting on his turn while Swindle and Crumplezone were practising.

"He cares about her," Swindle stated, dodging Crumplezone. "And he was a former Autobot Mini-Con, I doubt he holds much loyalty towards the Decepticon cause itself."

Unknown to them, Nightblade had heard the entire thing as she was just about to step outside into the training area. Could it be that First Aid really had no desire to be here or let alone her partner? Frowning to herself mentally, she passed by the Mini-Con group, normally she would be greeting First Aid but this time she hadn't.

"Oh, Nightblade!" First Aid exclaimed, seeing his partner step out though she paused to look at him, her expression emotionless but he could tell she was giving off a sorrow atmosphere, what could be troubling her? He frowned when Nightblade had not said a thing and continued walking towards her usual spot to train. "N-Nightblade...?" He murmured to himself before seeming to frown. _'What's wrong with her...? She wouldn't do this... She would always greet me before she goes to train...'_

He was so distracted that Leader-1 didn't even bother to attack him, just stood there in exasperation.

"What is wrong _**now!?**_" He demanded.

"Nothing... Just ignore it..." First Aid turning to face Leader-1. He had on a neutral expression as he got into a combat stance, he may not be a fighter, but he'll at least somewhat try.

_**Autobots HQ:**_

"Hmm... I believe you are fully repaired now, Military Storm." Red Alert said as he was double checking the Triple Changer's arm.

"Heh, it's _about_ time I'm fully 100%" The old Mech said, chuckling slightly. "I think I'll be well enough to fly alongside Sunblade and perhaps show her a few things about aerial combat."

"You may do that but be careful," Red Alert warned him. "Don't push yourself to your limits, just enjoy yourself."

"Don't worry, I will," Military Storm assured him, Medics were always worrying.

"Hm... Oh yes, I remember now, is that holoform program ready? Sunblade's been anxious to know lately if it has been completed." He said after getting off of the medical berth.

"It is," Red Alert said with a nod, he was noting down Military Storm's condition into a medical log.

"Ah, good. Has it been tested yet if I may ask? If not, I wouldn't mind offering to try it." Military Storm asked, crossing his arms.

"I would be grateful for a tester," Red Alert said with a small smile.

"Where is this holoform program installed?" He asked.

"I would have to install this in the back of your helm, It's fairly small but you shouldn't feel a thing when I install this." Red Alert said as the Triple Changer gave a nod, He had to kneel down as he was rather tall comparing to Red Alert, he stood at a towering 22' 0" while Red Alert stood at about 19' 8".

"Alright, I'm just installing it now," Red Alert said, some bots were funny when they couldn't see what you were doing.

"Very well." Military Storm replied, keeping as still as possible for Red Alert to install in the holoform program. It felt a bit funny while it was being installed inside of him.

"There, that's it," Red Alert said briskly. "You may try it out now once your systems have adjusted to include it."

The old Mech stood to his normal height again, feeling his systems adjust to the new program. "Mmh, that should do it. Now lets see..." He began to think for a moment then he suddenly went into a special sort of stasis lock, a very thin beam emitted from his optics as it was cast on Red Alert's counter. There appeared a man in his late 40s, he seemed to wear an army soldier's uniform that is undoubtedly from the Ukraine in the same colours of Military Storm's green armour, except instead of bearing the crest of the army from Ukrainian military bases, it was instead in place of the Autobot Insignias. The man stood at about 6'5" as his hair was black, a few slight hints of gray showing as his eyes retained their pale aqua green colour like his robot mode, he had quite a few notable scars on his face and partially his arms.

"_Whoa..._ Everything looks so **small**." Military Storm exclaimed, adjusting his glasses which acted as his visor, but only allowed him to see better than function like the full thing. Even in his new holoform, he could not see. He looked at his own self and thought to himself. "Was I really _that_ tall...?"

"Very good," Red Alert said with satisfaction. "Try to move about, Military Storm."

The Triple Changer did as he was told, walking about casually. At first he seemed to stumble a bit as everything seemed and felt rather... Light. He got the hang of it but however, it seemed that he was somewhat fizzing slightly as he got at a certain distance from his robot form. "Uh oh, what's happening?" He exclaimed, looking at his fizzing hands and arms.

"Hmm, looks like a couple of kinks to work out," Red Alert said with a frown. "The still holoform is fine but moving around is always a bit more tricky... May I adjust your program?"

"Of course." Military Storm backed up so that his holoform wasn't fizzing anymore, then he disappeared into nothing, he reawakens himself as his optics onlined. "That... Was a rather _interesting_ experience." He said with a smile, kneeling down so that Red Alert can adjust the program.

"Wait until the kids get wind of it," The Mech chuckled. "They won't leave you alone until you've gone out and done something with them."

"Heh, I can imagine that. ...However, I'm not sure if I can go too far from my robot form... I think what I could do is perhaps I should have myself land somewhere nearby out of the optics- Err... _'Eyes'_ of others, I mean." He said with a slight frown, continuing. "But, when you think about it, I'm sure that if a Mini-Con were to be in a city perhaps, we could use these forms. It would make us have more of an upper hand against the Decepticons, who don't know of these things, and I doubt they'd want to look like a human." He finished with a grin as he gave a slight hearty laugh.

"Let's hope so," Red Alert said before adding. "As long as they don't _reveal_ themselves in the middle of a crowd of humans, none of us wants to deal with that."

"**Nngh...** If they revealed themselves to the humans, eventually we would follow suit and end up exposed..." Military Storm replied with a slight scowl, he would hate to be found out by the other humans.

Their attention turned to the door of the Med Bay as Optimus came walking in, greeting them. "Military Storm, Red Alert, how are you both doing?"

"Very well old friend, Red Alert just cleared me," Military Storm said cheerfully.

"That's great news indeed. Something also seems to be on your processor as well." Optimus replied with a chuckle.

"Yes sir! I'm helping Red Alert test the holoform program as well." The old Mech's smile widening. "Still needs a few adjustments but we've been making progress!"

"Excellent, that will be a real boost for us," Optimus said, sounding very pleased.

"What real boost?" A voice asked as the Mechs turned to see that it was the kids asking them.

"Is it the holoform program you guys are working on?" Rad asked, he and the others were excited to hear the news about it.

"It is," Optimus confirmed as the kids looked even more excited

"Oh man, we _cannot_ wait, amigos!" Carlos exclaimed with a large grin. "We want to show you all _a lot_ of things in town!"

"Yeah, there's so much to see!" Rad added, smiling.

Alexis also smiled as well.

"Can we see your holoforms?" She asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"We all don't have our holoform programs installed yet, but Military Storm had activated his a few astroseconds ago as he volunteered to test it. I just need to add a couple adjustments to the program." Red Alert said as the kids seemed slightly disappointed but were excited to see what would everyone look like as human figures.

"Will everyone get one?" Carlos asked and as Red Alert nodded, added. "What about the Mini-Cons?"

Red Alert seemed to slightly frown as he replies. "I don't think I can, the Mini-Cons have a completely different structure than ours do since we don't know exactly where they came from. Anything we try installing on them, their systems would automatically block the program or destroy it."

"But yes." Red Alert quickly adds. "Everyone else will get their programs if they choose so."

"Aww, the poor Mini-Cons," Alexis exclaimed, that didn't sound fair at all.

"Hey, maybe they can still come," Rad suggested. "we could dress them in clothes and they'd be disguised."

The Street Action Team Mini-Cons looked at each other in confusion.

"That sounds like a good idea, 'man!" Carlos said as the kids chattered to each other on other sorts of similar suggestions. Red Alert slowly moved away to begin adjusting the program.

"Hey Optimus, sir." Military Storm began as he looked at his old friend. "Are you up for a little friendly sparr later if you have free time? It's been a while since we've had training together."

"That sounds like a good idea," Optimus said with a nod. "Once you're done here, we can head over to the training room."

"Yes sir!" Military Storm replied with a grin, saluting. "I look forward to it."

A few short breems later, Red Alert called over Military Storm that he had finished adjusting the program and would like to see how it is. "Sure." The old Mech replied as he slowly knelt down. The caught the kids attention as they heard their voices.

"Oh, are you trying it now?" Alexis asked, the boys were looking very eager.

"You bet, kids." Military Storm replied as he waited patiently for Red Alert to install the program fully.

"We can't _wait_ to see what you look like, 'Storm!" Rad exclaimed, followed by Carlos as he spoke. "Dude, this is going to be _awesome!_"

"Thanks," Military Storm chuckled as Red Alert finished with the installation. "Alright, I can try it now."

The kids exclaimed in excitement as the Triple Changer stood to his full height. At first they were confused as to why he went into stasis, until when they saw a man in their late 40s appeared a few feet in front of them. Once he was clearly visible, he gave a grin at them and spoke. "Hey, kids, it's Military Storm."

"Wow, that is so awesome!" Carlos exclaimed as they rushed over to him to get a better look.

"Hehe, what do you all think of me as a human?" He asked them as they came closer to him. He looked just like a soldier ready for war.

"You look great," Rad said in awe. "Exactly how I thought you'd like... Like a military guy."

"The battle scars on your face and arms make a _good_ example, like a real war veteran or war hero!" Carlos added.

"Your eyes are the same pale aqua green like your eyes on your true self." Alexis said as she notices his eyes. She turned to look at Red Alert. "I can't wait to see how everyone else will look like! You're a good artist at making holoforms."

Hot Shot, Smokescreen, and Sunblade came into the Med Bay, wondering what the noise was going on about.

"Hey, everyone. What's going on in here?" Smokescreen asked casually.

"Yeah, I got pretty curious as to what's up." Hot Shot added.

"Look at 'Storm's holoform," Rad told them excitedly, indicating the man standing next to them.

"Did someone say _**holoform!?**_" Sunblade exclaimed excitedly from behind Hot Shot and Smokescreen. "Where!? _Where!?_ I can't see anything!"

"**Down** here, sweetspark," Military Storm called and she looked down and squealed.

Very gently, she scooped Military Storm's holoform in her hands. "Oh my, 'Storm you're so handsome _and_ adorable as a human!" She exclaimed with a big grin, nuzzling him carefully against her cheekplate.

"Hey, you're making this old Mech blush," He laughed.

Sunblade giggled as she looks at Red Alert. "Oh, Red Alert will I be able to have my own too?" She asked the CMO with glittering sky blue optics, obviously wanting to try the program, too.

"You will," He said with a nod. "I'm just applying the changes I made to Military Storm's chip to the other chips."

**"Great!"** Sunblade exclaimed with a grin as she gently puts her caretaker down. "I can't _wait_ to try it!"

"Holoform programs, eh? Sounds interesting." Smokescreen said with a smile as Hot Shot nodded in agreement, he seemed interested to try the holoform program too.

"Will you also try it out, Optimus?" Rad couldn't help but ask.

"I will," Optimus acknowledged.

"Wow, this is so awesome! I can't wait to see what will everyone look like as a human!" Carlos exclaimed with joy as Rad also did the same. Alexis simply laughed at her friends.

"You know, when I think about it." Sunblade said as she spoke up. "If Mini-Cons were in cities or something, we could use these holoforms at times to look for them!"

"I don't know, Sunblade..." Military Storm said. "Some of us would only be able to do such a thing... I'm not sure if the _both of us_ could as you have a Jet form, I have a Cargo Plane and Tank form... Maybe if a city is near a forest or so, it would help hide us from their optics- Eyes... I mean... Optimus, Red Alert, Hot Shot, and Smokescreen would blend well with the traffic and other sorts in cities."

She pouted with disappointment.

"But." He began. "I'm sure that even if we _can't_ go into the cities, we can scan the areas for any Decepticon activity during hunts from up in the sky if they show up. Right Optimus? It would be advisable that we at least can help keep an optic out for any, it would sure put them in a jam since I think some of them can't blend well in... Well, I'm not sure if they would keep themselves hidden from the humans but they, too, have earth vehicle forms like we do."

"That would be adivisable," Optimus said with a nod as Red Alert finished with the chips.

"Okay, _who_ wants to try them out?" the Medic offered.

"Why not? I'll give it a go!" Hot Shot volunteered as he stepped up, he hadn't need to kneel as Red Alert began installing the program chip into the yellow bot's helm.

Hot Shot seemed to flinch just very, very slightly, the installation felt a little funny to him. "Hold Still, Hot Shot. The installation won't take very long." The CMO said.

"Me too _after_ Hot Shot's done!" Sunblade exclaimed excitedly.

"Guess I'll be after them," laughed Smokescreen.

"There, finished." Red Alert said as Hot Shot thanked Red Alert, then moved onto the side quickly as Sunblade came up to the CMO with sparkling optics. "I'm ready for the installation!"

"Whoa, Sunblade." Hot Shot laughed. "Take it easy now, theres no rush on it." The others laughed alongside Hot Shot, finding her excitement amusing.

As the kids watched, Carlos murmured to the others.

"Hey you know it's funny... What do you think _we'd_ look like as Transformers?"

"It would be great if we could help the others battle the Decepticons." Rad murmured in reply.

"Yeah," Alexis said with a sigh as Sunblade got her chip.

"There we go, installation is complete Sunblade." Red Alert said as he backs up. Sunblade had to sit on the Medical berth due to her size being very small, she stood at about 15' 3", smaller than Hot Shot.

Sunblade patiently waited until her systems adjusted to the holoform chip installed inside of her. Once it was complete, she seemed lost of how would it work.

"Sunblade, you simply need to find a spot to place yourself, then look upon the ground, concentrate and will yourself to activate your holoform." Military Storm instructed as Sunblade simply nodded. She looked for a spot so that she wouldn't be too much in the way and began looking at the ground in concentration. She felt herself fall momentarily into a special stasis but found herself on the ground in her holoform.


	24. Chapter 24

_Mediziner's Notes: Dammit there's way too many things to update... But keep in mind of what I said on the previous chapter, I assure you that I will make sure to take things to a different turn once this is finally up to date... D: Forgive this old Medic..._ _Also another character comes in o: I'm sure y'all know who!_

_Enjoy!_

-

She stood at 5'3", she wore a white plain summer dress decorated with sunflower heads. She had matching white sandals and a large white summer hat with a sunflower head clipped to the sash wrapped around the hat. Finally, she wore earrings that were of her sun family symbol and dangling next to them were autobot insignias. Her hair was long and flowing, a very dark brown colour and her eyes as blue as the sunny skies.

"I think I did it." Sunblade shyly squeaked, adjusting her large summer hat so that it isn't on her face too much.

"Wow, you look _beautiful!_" Alexis exclaimed in awe as Sunblade moved, watching her dress shake and shimmer.

"Yeah amiga, you look awesome," Carlos agreed.

Sunblade shyly grinned, folding her arms behind her back in a very shy manner. "Th-Thank you." She said as Military Storm scooped her up in his arms as she squealed in surprise.

"You did it, sweetspark!" Military Storm exclaimed as he hugged her tightly. "You look beautiful just like your true form."

"Thanks," she giggled, hugging his arms. "Wow, this feels so... So... I don't know how to describe it."

"Let _me_ give it a try." Hot Shot said as he went into focus. He fell into stasis as well and eventually another human figure made their appearance. Hot Shot wore a simple yellow shirt with some decorative black stripes off along to the side. The proud Autobot insignia on the breast pocket as he wore simple a pair of black fingerless gloves, simplified blue jeans, and a pair of athletic like shoes. His hair colour is a simple dirty blonde, straight and a tad bit messy with slight long bangs, his eye color being that of a light blue like his true form.

Grinning, Hot Shot asked the others. "Well, how do I look?"

"You look _great_," Rad complimented, grinning widely.

Carlos and Alexis also agreed as Hot Shot thanked them, giving them a thumbs up. "The others should be getting their chips installed soon I think." Hot Shot looked over at Red Alert who was installing the chip into Optimus and Smokescreen.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see Optimus'," Alexis said excitedly and the boys agreed.

"Hey, what about me?" Smokescreen said teasingly and and the kids hastened to assure him that they did indeed want to see his form too.

"Hey Red Alert," Rad suddenly asked. "Did you design their holoforms?"

"Yes, why?" Red Alert asked.

"Well... I was just wondering... Could you design Transformer bodies for us?" Rad said, quickly adding. "Just so we could see what we'd look like, I don't mean _make_ holoforms for us or anything."

"I could come up with a design to show on a visual screen perhaps, it would take me some time to think it out." Red Alert replied as he finished applying the chip to Optimus. Smokescreen meanwhile had already summoned his Holoform.

Smokescreen's holoform looked like that of a mechanic, he wore a simple orange shirt with simple blue overalls, he also wore simple mechanic gloves and work boots. he also had a thick rough 5 o' clock shadow. His eyes being ruby red like his true form as the kids thought perhaps he would be wearing those eye colour contacts, but in truth they were Smokescreen's natural colours. "What do you think, kids?" He asked them as the kids grinned.

"You look great, Smokescreen!" They replied as they came up to him to get a more closer look.

"But you might need sunglasses if you're out in town," Alexis told him kindly. "Humans don't normally have _red eyes_... Unless they're albino or wearing contacts."

"Red eyes?" Smokescreen didn't understand what Alexis meant until when she gave him a mirror. Looking at his reflection, now he understood though he slightly frowned. "...Oh, I see." He simply said.

"You look _really_ good," She assured him. "But your eyes might make people stare, they're really red."

"Thank you." Smokescreen felt better as he smiled. Eventually another holoform figure made their appearance as everyone's attention turned to whom could this figure be once he was fully visible.

They gasped at the tall man standing before them, stockily built with smoldering gold eyes and swept back brown hair with grey at the temple. He was wearing causual clothes that still looked military in design, with blue trousers and a red shirt.

With a smile, he gently asked the kids. "Hello kids, what do you think of my holoform?"

"Dude, you look awesome!" Carlos said as the others nodded.

"What about you Red Alert?" Alexis suddenly said. "You need a holoform too."

"Indeed. ...Except I will need assistance installing mine. I will not be able to see what I am doing if I were to install it myself." Red Alert pointed out with a frown.

"I'll help," Smokescreen offered. "Just tell me what I need to do."

"Thank you, Smokescreen." Red Alert acknowledged as he waited for Smokescreen to return to his body. His holoform disappeared into nothing until when he came out of stasis.

As Smokescreen prepared himself to install the chip, Red Alert explained to him carefully where the chip goes exactly to be installed into. The crane tow truck gave a nod as he very carefully installed in Red Alert's program chip. "Phew, I think I've done it." He said after backing up from the CMO.

Red Alert nodded at him, as the Mech activated his holoform again. now it was the Medic's turn to reveal his human form. Everyone held their breath as they waited for him to appear.

As the figure was forming, Red Alert appeared as a man who wore a Paramedic's uniform. The uniform being black as there were two blue stripes and a white stripe in the middle started from the side leg pants pocket and down to the leg. The stripes were also at the sleeves and the patch instead of an official crest, bore the Autobot insignia. Red Alert, however, on his left hand had a different colour, showing that he wore a glove. The CMO had a normal common brown hairstyle, not too long and not too short. He wore simple reading glasses as his eyes had the colour of his visor like that on his true form, red.

"Whoa... Red Alert, you look like a Paramedic!" Alexis exclaimed.

"That was the idea," He said with a smile, he looked every inch the human medic.

"Hey Red Alert?" Rad couldn't help but ask as the CMO looked at him, continuing. "Is something wrong with your left hand? It's a different color than your other hand."

"Hmm," Red Alert said, looking at his hand. "I'm wearing a glove... My _real_ hand was destroyed in a battle and replaced with a blaster."

Military Storm grinned as he spoke. "You know, with these Holoforms, we would be able to interact with the kids more easily and carefully."

This caused Sunblade to squeal with joy. "Yay! And I can hug the Mini-Cons _properly_ too!" She giggled as she leaped from her caretaker's arms and gave her partner, Ticker, a surprise pouncehug as the Mini-Con beeped in surprise, falling backwards.

The Kids laughed as Ticker was hugged by his partner, blinking with surprise.

"Indeed we can," Optimus chuckled and the kids realized that they were looking at his whole face for the first time. Or at least, a face without a mask.

"Oh wow, this will be so fantastic! There's so much we all can do when there aren't any Mini-Con alarms going off!" Carlos exclaimed excitedly.

"I know," Sunblade said, still hugging Ticker although she'd allowed him to sit up.

"There is one thing we need to be aware of, however." Red Alert finally spoke up as he continued. "We must make sure we do not remain in our holoforms _no longer_ than three joors. At an extremely slow pace, it uses our energy levels as while powerlinking with Mini-Cons. And functioning like the same thing when disengaging, we regain our energy back."

"We'll keep that in mind," Optimus said with a nod. "And I think we should set a safe distance we can go from our vehicle modes."

"Hmm... We could use a small device which allows us to lengthen the distance from our vehicle modes during when we are not on hunts." Military Storm pointed out. "If the kids wants us to go somewhere or in a city or so, we could use these devices to help give us _more_ distance we can have up from our vehicle modes. ...But the problem however is that Sunblade and I do _not_ have a land vehicle form... Well, I do but I don't think you would see tanks mixed with other vehicles..."

"It would attract attention," Optimus said regretfully.

"Unfortunately... Well, we could visit some places out of human optics- _Eyes_, I mean. At least..." The Triple Changer said, wishing that he and Sunblade would be able to go to the cities with the other Autobots.

"Is there anyway we could conceal our vehicles?" Sunblade questioned, she really wanted to see the cities too.

Before Red Alert could say anything, they could hear something from the Command Center, not a Mini-Con Alarm but a type of alarm which meant that it is a call from Cybertron.

"I'll get that." Military Storm stated as his holoform disappeared, bringing himself out of stasis as he very carefully left the Med Bay.

"As I was about to say..." Red Alert began. "Perhaps I could find a solution to adjust special devices for Sunblade and Military Storm so that they can hide themselves in a secluded area a distance away from the cities, this should help them get around and the four of us will drive over and pick them up."

"Could you?" Sunblade said hopefully, snuggling against Ticker.

"I will try my best, Sunblade." The CMO replied.

"I think I will go see who would be calling us, it could be from Autobot HQ." Optimus stated as the others nodded. The Autobot Leader's holoform faded, returning to his body as he reawakened from stasis, carefully leaving the Med Bay.

"Who could it be?" Alexis questioned as Rad said. "Red Alert, you have any idea?"

"I'm not sure, it could be our SIC or perhaps the others we've known for millions of vorns." Red Alert replied.

In the Command Center, Military Storm stepped up to the control panel and pressed a button. On screen, a familiar face had appeared once the screen cleared up. Military Storm jolted slightly, remembering who he is seeing on the screen. _"R-Ratchet!?"_

Ratchet instantly frowned upon hearing his name from the one whose voice he recognized anywhere. **"You... What are ****_you_**** doing at Autobot HQ on Earth?"** He asked the Triple Changer grimly. **"Well, at least you're not going to cause me any trouble for some time now, I suppose. Anyways, aren't you supposed to be ****_retiring_**** from war?"**

"...Thats a long story, Ratchet." Military Storm replied with a grim look on his face. "But aside from that, I'm sure it's Optimus Prime you're here to see, not me." He gave a hearty chuckle as he spotted Optimus at the corner of his optic. Clearing his vocal processor, he sidestepped out of view as Optimus came into visual view of Ratchet.

"Ratchet," Optimus said warmly. "It's good to see you, old friend."

**"Likewise,"** Ratchet said with a small smile. **"Keeping out of trouble?"**

"As always," Optimus chuckled.

**"Thats great. How goes the search for those Mini-Cons? The Decepticons have been really rough around the edges back here on Cybertron, but Jetfire and Ultra Magnus along with the others have been keeping them back."** The CMO replied.

"Good," Optimus said firmly before adding. "The Mini-Con search is going as well as can be expected, the Decepticons have some and we have some."

**"That's good to know. Be careful over there, Optimus. Those Decepticons might get pretty nasty about now since-"** Ratchet had been clearly interrupted as a familiar Triple Changer spoke up.

**"Hey, ****_hey!_**** Ratchet! Is my brother there!?"** The Triple Changer spoke up in a bubbly voice as he tried to fit himself in the visual screen.

_**"SEA STORM!"**_ Ratchet bellowed as he threw a wrench towards the Triple Changer, who immediately ducked as the tool embedded itself in the wall. Ratchet grumbled dreadfully as he turned to face Optimus. **"My apologies, Optimus... This... Triple Changer has been searching all over Cybertron for Military Storm..."** He said with a frown, clearly annoyed as he seemed to have been pestered quite heavily.

Military Storm's optics had widened as he spotted his younger brother on screen. "_Sea Storm!?_ What are you doing on _Cybertron?_ I thought I had told you to remain on Velocitron because of the war..."

**"Yeah, but Military Storm... I tried contacting you but you ****_weren't there_****, so I flew all the way to Cybertron and... I thought you would be ****_here_**** with these Autobots or something..."**

Military Storm gave a heavy sigh as he shook his head, looking over at Optimus. "I'm very sorry sir if the call seemed... _Interrupted_ by my younger brother..." He said with a frown. Seeming to worsen with Ratchet's scowling face down upon him.

"Do not worry," Optimus told him gently. "It's important for you two to talk."

**"And it was dangerous that you flew all the way back here, Sea Storm. The Decepticons would have mistaken you for an Autobot or perhaps shot you down."** Ratchet said sternly, turning over to the Triple Changer behind him.

**"Yeah but..."** Sea Storm kept quiet as Ratchet's scowling look had shut him up. Ignoring the CMO, he spoke to his older brother on the screen. **"Hey brother, where are you ****_exactly?_**** I want to come over where you are."**

"No, Sea Storm. You should remain _on_ Cybertron and I may have something to ask of you which will be later in private within my quarters. Alright?" Military Storm said sternly in his soldier voice.

**"Of course, brother!"** Sea Storm replied in his stern soldier voice as well, saluting. The bubbly accent had thickened. Military Storm watched as Sea Storm disappeared from the screen, now Ratchet remained as the Triple Changer himself stepped back out of visual view for Optimus and Ratchet to continue their chat.

**"Whatever your going to ask him, can I ask you keep the danger to a ****_minimum?_****"** Ratchet requested. **"He takes far ****_too many_**** risks as it is."**

Military Storm gave a familiar teasing smirk, which Ratchet knew very clearly. The CMO had to resist throwing his wrench as he wasn't here on Cybertron though his shakey arm telling him to do so.

"Relax, Ratchet. I'm not going to have Sea Storm do _anything..._ **Dangerous**." Military Storm chuckled.

**"You ****_better_**** not... Because it'll be ****_me_**** picking up the pieces!"** Ratchet grumbled.

"No, for a small brief note on it if you wish. It will be a simple task, which I will explain more to my brother once I return to Cybertron when the time comes. He won't be going anywhere but however..." Military Storm paused with a frown as he continued. "I believe now that he's on Cybertron, he'll need to remain at Autobot HQ with you and the others, he can help fight since he knows a couple things from Air Storm and I... Since now that if he _did_ try to return to Velocitron or any other neutral planets, he may get shot down by the Decepticons..."

Ratchet nodded saying. **"That sounds fine, we could use someone with his skill here."**

"Thank you, Ratchet." Military Storm gave a nod as he took his leave, heading in the direction of his quarters.

**"So, Optimus, how are Red Alert, Smokescreen, and Hot Shot doing?"** Ratchet began.

"They're all doing well," Optimus said with a nod. "We've even made friends with some of Earth's natives, three human children who have helped us recover some of the Mini-Cons."

**"Hmm, I see..."** Ratchet thought for a moment. **"I hope that even though as just like you, if only that we did not have to use the Mini-Cons... Or let a ****_single_**** one fall into Decepticon hands... If only they have not possessed such mysterious powers."** He frowned.

"Indeed," Optimus sighed, he too wished they hadn't had such powers that attracted Megatron and the other Decepticons.

A couple voices were heard as Ratchet looked over his shoulder for a moment, stating he will be there shortly. **"My apologies, Optimus. But I must return to tending to the wounded, they need me. We shall chat another time. You and the others be careful."** The CMO said with a small frown.

"We will, you be careful as well," Optimus reminded him as Ratchet gave him a rueful smile before the connection was broken.

The other Autobots came in as Smokescreen had the kids in one of his hands.

"Was the call from Cybertron, sir?" Hot Shot asked.

"It was," Optimus confirmed. "Ratchet needed to speak to me and Military Storm quickly."

Red Alert seemed bemused by this, normally Ratchet never liked talked to Military Storm and Sea Storm due to the haywiring incident when Air Storm during the time he was still functional, drove him crazy. He decided not to question about this as the others nodded.

However, before anyone could say anything, the Mini-Con alarm had gone off.

"Oh, _another_ Mini-Con has awakened! But where?" Sunblade exclaimed happily as she hears Military Storm come charging back into the Command Center.

"Where's the location of the Mini-Con coming from, sir?" Military Storm said as he stopped near the others, saluting.

"I'm not sure," Optimus said as Red Alert typed away at a computer.

A visual screen of the signal from the awakened Mini-Con showed the location within a rural area of Texas, it was rather sunny out which made Sunblade smile widely. "Oh, it's **sunny!** We won't have to worry about Nightblade trying to sneak up on us!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Optimus, can we come?" Rad asked hopefully.

"I can keep an eye on them." Hot Shot suggested as Optimus thought it out carefully. While it was rural and out of the sight of human eyes, there was not much cover... This could somewhat leave him vulnerable to the aerial Decepticons.

"Hmm..." Optimus began as he looked at Hot Shot. How could he decide this one out?

"I won't fail you sir," Hot Shot said seriously and finally, Optimus nodded.

"Very well, you may come but you must stay with Hot Shot at all times."

"We promise, Optimus." The kids said as they grinned. Alexis seemed to look towards Sunblade slightly, seeming to wonder if she'd partner up with her someday.

"Let's head to the warp room, everyone." Optimus finally said as everyone nodded, turning and heading in the direction of the warp room.

Their Mini-Cons joined them on route and soon, everyone was gathered in the Warp Room. The bots transformed and allowed the Mini-Cons and kids to climb in while Red Alert readied the Warp Gate.

Once the coordinates have been set, Red Alert quickly joined them and transformed. "The coordinates are set, sir." He told Optimus.

**"Launch!"** Optimus commanded as one by one, the Autobots have teleported to the given location.

In no time, they have appeared at the location. Military Storm looked around, his turret turning as usual, indicating where he is looking. "No Decepticons in sight so far... _Good_." He murmured.

"Hmm but not for long," Optimus said knowingly. "Let's spread out before they return."

Everyone acknowledged as Military Storm shifted to his plane mode so that he could go with Sunblade, who had just taken off, bringing his engines to life as he took off into the skies after her..

**/We'll get a better look from the skies, Optimus!/** Sunblade exclaimed with joy, being under the sunny skies really makes her very happy, probably due to the fact that she did not have to worry about Nightblade sneaking up on her or the others.

"Keep a sharp optic out," Optimus warned but not sternly.

**/We shall!/** Sunblade said as the comm link was cut. The two planes flew on forward ahead.

"I hope Sunblade and Military Storm will be alright..." Alexis said as she watched them go ahead of the others.

"Aw don't worry, amiga! M.S. is _strong_ as an ox, he won't be taken down that easily!" Carlos exclaimed, hoping to cheer his friend up as he added. "Sunblade will be protected by him, too."

"Yeah, I just don't want Megatron targeting him again," she explained. "I still _can't_ believe what he did to him..."

Carlos and Rad frowned, remembering the brutal shape Military Storm was in.

"I don't think Megatron will target him anymore as much now, kids." Hot Shot said as he spoke through his 'radio'. "He would probably focus more on the Mini-Cons... I hope... But I can't help but shake off a bad feeling I have in my circuits that he might still be targeting Sunblade... I'm sure everyone else could be feeling the same thing."

"Why would he do that?" Alexis questioned. "Is it anything to do with Sliverfang?"

"I don't know, but that could be a good guess..." Hot Shot replied grimly.

"But we need to make sure he doesn't plan on grabbing a hold of her again." Rad said as he continued. "I don't know if any of us may know what Megatron could do but I doubt it's a good sight if he did grab a hold of her... We would be a member and a flyer short..."

"Yeah," Hot Shot agreed grimly.

"Hey, Rad! Why don't we let Laserbeak help out too? I'm sure he could be eager to stretch his wings." Carlos pointed out.

"Okay." Rad took out Laserbeak out of his pocket as he transformed. Hot Shot willed his roof open and Laserbeak took flight and ascended quickly and out of the yellow bot. Laserbeak began changing his direction of flight to search elsewhere.

"Let's hope he finds something," Hot Shot said as he continued to drive along the open desert.

"Yeah, I hope so too..." Alexis said as she looked at Laserbeak for a moment before bringing her eyes forward again.

Meanwhile, Red Alert and Smokescreen were continuing along the open desert. "It's quiet... _Too quiet..._" Smokescreen said grimly. "I have a bad feeling about this, Red Alert."

"So do I," Red Alert replied. "But what can we do but be prepared?"

Their answers were answered as someone shot at them from the sky, unmistakenly by Cyclonus.

"I'll give you autobrats **something** to do!" He cackled as he sprayed his blasters at them.

"Cyclonus!" Smokescreen growled, swerving to avoid the shots.

The helicopter flew overhead as he ceased his firing, but they had continued once he turned around and fired at them once again. Red Alert and Smokescreen quickly swerved out of the way of the trail of incoming blaster shots as they transformed, getting their blasters out as they returned fire.

"Damn this open country," Smokescreen cursed.

Cackling, Cyclonus called forth Crumplezone as the two powerlinked, giving Cyclonus extra firepower. "Hahahahahaha! Eat _lead_, Autobots!" He exclaimed with loud bursts of cackles.

The Autobots were forced to seperate so that Cyclonus would have a much larger range to hit.

Red Alert, having no choice, commanded Longarm to powerlink with him as a medium sized blaster appeared upon powerilnking as he returned fire. He wished he hadn't needed Longarm's help but Cyclonus was too powerful with being powerlinkxed with his Mini-Con.

Rolling to one side, he aimed at the cackling helicopter, aimed and fired off several sounds.

Cyclonus dodged to the best that he could while returning fire but eventually he had one of his propellers shot as he yelped, tumbling downwards as landed with a harsh heavy crash. The force of the crash had also caused him to disengage with Crumplezone.

"Nice shot, Red Alert!" Smokescsreen exclaimed.

"Thank you, lets get out of here before he recovers," Red Alert advised, disengaging from Longarm so he could transform and race away, with Smokescreen following him.

"You got it!" Smokescreen also transformed and sped away with Red Alert.

Meanwhile, Military Storm and Sunblade were keeping an optic out for any incoming Decepticons. It had been a silent observation, until when Military Storm could not help but ask.

"...Are you alright, Sunblade?" The Triple Changer softly asked.

"Huh, I'm okay," she replied. "It's _so_ good to be out in the sun."

"Mmm." Military Storm then notices something on his radar and ahead of him, two black specks though he couldn't see them, he knew from his radar, they showed Decepticon insignias. "Sunblade, watch out, Decepticons in front of us." He quickly said, frowning.

"Huh... _**What!?**_" She exclaimed, she'd been enjoying the flight too much. "Alright, I'm on it."

Frowning, Military Storm knew that Seekers were not very good fighters when it came to trying to take them on soloingly. Seekers preferred to fight in groups than take on enemies head on alone, but there were no other Seekers on the autobots side. Leaving him no choice, Military Storm attempted to fight in the art and manner of a Seeker despite he wasn't one himself, but it was all for Sunblade's sake. _'I may not be able to pull this off but as long as my spark continues to burn, I will protect Sunblade with all my might!'_ He thought to himself.

"Come on, we need to engage them head on," He commanded, taking the lead in this fight.

"Right!" Sunblade exclaimed as they could make out the two Decepticons in front of them. "Nightblade..." She said grimly, with a slight growl.

**/Don't lose your temper, Sunblade. Remember Optimus will not allow you to go on anymore Mini-Con hunts if you let your temper get the best of you./** Military Storm reminded her over her comm link.

"Okay, I won't," She promised, even though she was raring to have a go at her sister.

Once both were engaged in a close range, the two factions were engaged in a dogfight with one another. _'I hope I can pull this off, I don't want to disappoint Sunblade despite I'm no Seeker...'_ Military Storm thought, he prayed to Primus as he had to plan tactical attacks through Sunblade's comm link, hoping she understands.

**/Right,/** She said, trying to obey the plan he had put to her.

Military Storm went for Starscream as Sunblade went for Nightblade, they had to make sure that they did not stray too far from each other. Unfortunately Military Storm wasn't sure how Decepticon Seekers fight but he at least needed to make sure he did not stray too far from Sunblade as he could partially see the two Seeker Femmes firing a couple rounds at each other.

Starscream meanwhile was trying to shake Military Storm off his tail while dodging incoming fire from the Triple Changer.

Unknown to them, a mysterious Motorcycler was watching from a distance, but he hadn't observed for too long as he drove off.

**/****_Don't_**** hurt your sister,/** Military Storm reminded Sunblade. **/She's your other half./**

Sunblade couldn't hear clearly what Military Storm had said as the twins were engaged in a very swift dogfight, trying to lock onto one another but they were often slipping out of their lock and ended up switching places.

"Grrrr... Nightblade, hold still!" Sunblade bellowed, on the verge of losing her temper, trying to get a lock on her sister, who is moving rather swiftly out of her crosshair. Eventually she could not take it anymore as Sunblade flew towards Nightblade, transforming as she clung onto her back.

**"Get ****_off...!_****"** Nightblade growled, trying to shake her sister off as Sunblade gripped the sides of her wings firmly. She eventually somewhat 'lost control' as her younger sister began 'steering' her about.

"Time to go for a _spin_, Nightblade!" Sunblade exclaimed as she began using her weight to turn her sister around and about in different directions, barrel rolls, somersaults, and other sorts. Nightblade was left defenseless as she could not regain control of herself, how embarrassing...

Unknown to the two Autobots, Demolishor was waiting for the chance to blast both Military Storm and Sunblade out of the sky. He frowned as he had no chance of hitting Sunblade with her attached onto Nightblade's back, his direction turned into waiting for the right moment to knock the Triple Changer out of the sky.

"Just a _bit_ more," He murmured, aiming his blaster right at the Triple Changer.

"Slippery one, aren't you..." Military Storm grumbled, trying to shoot Starscream down. He mentally cursed himself for picking a vehicle mode that isn't a jet or any other flying vehicle mode suitable to combating other vehicle modes that are jets.

"I try," Starscream shot back.

Noticing Demolishor, Starscream sped on forth, forming contrails behind him which blinded Military Storm. Not realizing that Demolishor had fired a couple missiles at him just strong enough to knock him out of the sky.

_**"Argh!"**_ He yelped as he tumbled downwards. Transforming, he willed his engines online to slow his descend slightly despite crashing into the ground. "Nnnnngh... You alright, Air Raid?" He asked his partner who was on his shoulder.

"I'm good," he partner replied with a nod. "We may need to powerlink if this keeps up."

"It's to your choice of course, Air Raid." Military Storm said as he stood up, he could see Demolishor driving to his location. "So he wants to do this _tank to tank_, eh? I'll do so as well. Military Storm immediately transformed into his Tank mode.

Meanwhile, in another part of the open desert. Optimus Prime had spotted canyons up ahead, judging from the signal he's tracking, it seemed to have pointed in that direction. He could not help but think that this was just too easy... The Decepticons would be planning a surprise attack once he was either close enough or made his way inside...

The comm link flared to life, it was on an open channel as he listened on.

**/Hot Shot, where are you at the moment?/** Red Alert's voice came through.

**/We're nearing a canyon, Laserbeak seemed to have picked up the signal that's stronger there./** Hot Shot replied casually.

**/Did you encounter any Decepticons yet?/** Smokescreen asked the yellow 'bot.

**/No, not yet. Think their sensors manfunctioned on trying to locate the Mini-Con?/** Hot Shot questioned curiously.

**/I don't think so, we just ran into Cyclonus not too long ago./** Red Alert stated grimly before adding. **/The Decepticons may be planning a trap in the canyon, be careful./**

**/I will and- Hey, Optimus. Just spotted you on my radar./** Optimus hadn't heard Hot Shot clearly as he seemed to be overlooking a figure on a motorcycle seeming to look in his direction from atop the canyons before spinning off and disappearing out of sight. _'Is that a human watching us...?'_ He wondered.

None of them were in robot mode but they couldn't risk anyone seeing them. They'd need to be very careful if there were humans in this area.

**/Optimus, sir? Is something wrong?/** Hot Shot's voice came through the comm link again.

"Negative, Hot Shot, I'm fine. Be careful, this seemed too easy that you and I haven't been targeted by the Decepticons yet, I recommend not to go too close to these canyons as it may be a trap." Optimus said.

**/Copy that sir,/** Hot Shot acknowledged.

Optimus scanned the area all around him. Strange, there were no humans nearby at all... _'Huh? I could have sworn I saw a human on a vehicle not too long ago...'_ He did not like this, but nonetheless he slowed his speed as he neared the canyons. Once he felt confident that there was no incoming attack, he transformed and readied his personal blaster, approaching the entrance to the canyons, it was rather wide and a couple rocky structures seemed to have good spots for taking cover. _'Wherever you Decepticons are hiding, come out now...'_ He thought grimly to himself, cautiously continuing on ahead.

He was just waiting for the first shot to be fired and the Decepticons didn't disappoint. A volley of shots rained down on him and he threw himself to one side and started firing.

This was strange, there was only one attacker yet he couldn't see whom could it be clearly, but nonetheless there were many shots fired at him. He had hoped that perhaps more than one would have him nearly pinned down. Cyclonus? No, he didn't hear any laughter... Yet the attacks were rather powerful, and he knew only one bot would have this much firepower.

"Megatron, come out and face me," He challenged, keeping himself low to avoid being hit.

The shots started to slowly cease fire as he heard Megatron's laughter. "Good guess, Prime." The Decepticon leader said. Though Optimus was clearly pinned down, whenever he attempted to try to return fire, Megatron would instantly fire again, he needed backup.

"Who else would it be?" Optimus questioned, making Megatron laugh again.

Above in the skies, Laserbeak could clearly see Optimus was pinned down by Megatron's attack.

"Oh no, Optimus! We have to do something, Hot Shot!" Carlos exclaimed at the sight Laserbeak is showing them, they were glad at least that he was too small to be detected by the Decepticons.

"I'm on it," Hot Shot said as he the others while racing for the canyon also.

Alexis began scanning for a route, perhaps to give Megatron a surprise attack.

"**...Aha!** Theres another entrance we can take, Hot Shot." Alexis said as she transferred the route coordinations to Hot Shot. "We can give Megatron a surprise from behind."

**"Alright!"** Hot Shot whooped, aiming straight for the open entrance.

The comm link flared to life again as several voices were heard.

**/Optimus, Red Alert and I are on our way to your location!/** Smokescreen said as another voice came through the link.

**/Military Storm here, Sunblade and I are on our way too, Optimus sir. We're first regrouping with Smokescreen and Red Alert. In addition, you may not believe what she and I have just encountered.../** The Triple Changer said, which also had Red Alert and Smokescreen acknowledging the same thing.

"What?" Optimus questioned, trying to move to a new spot so he could see Megatron.

**/This... Human... According to my scans, took care of the Decepticons for us, forcing them to retreat. I'm not sure if they've warped to Megatron's location but be careful if they do appear, my friend. They might still have some fight in them to attack but we're almost there./** Military Storm said grimly as the others agreed on the part of the so-called 'human' helping them. The Triple Changer quickly added. **/We have no idea where he went, when we looked away, he... Was gone. Just like that./**

"What?" Optimus said in disbelief. "A human forced them away?"

**/We're not sure if he's even human, if he just vanished just like that, sir.../** Smokescreen replied, Optimus could hear the other Autobots were nearing his location. Then suddenly he could hear an attack as the blast hit Megatron from behind, Optimus looked over to see that it was none other than Hot Shot, who gave Megatron the surprise.

"Hot Shot!" Optimus exclaimed as Megatron roared with rage.

"_That's_ me!" Hot Shot exclaimed with a grin as he quickly ducked for cover as Megatron began firing in Hot Shot's direction. The other Decepticons had eventually made their appearance next to him, quickly taking cover as they saw the Autobots had caught up with Optimus.

"A stand off," Optimus muttered as he returned fire to Megatron. "Hot Shot, find the Mini-Con, we'll hold them here."

Due to the battle, Hot Shot had to use his comm link. **/Yes sir!/** He said before cutting the link. Optimus could partially see Hot Shot running off to find the Mini-Con. However... He also had ended up attracting attention of only one of the Decepticons.

"He's after the Mini-Con!" Nightblade exclaimed.

"Pah, you'll only deceive us." Cyclonus dismissed, cackling loudly as he continued to fire. Nightblade frowned as she looked at her other fellow Decepticons, clearly distracted.

_'Urgh... Why me...'_ Nightblade mentally groaned dreadfully to herself as she began running after Hot Shot, daggers drawn.

He glanced behind and saw her, cursing as he ran. He couldn't fight her like the others, in case he inadvertently hurt Sunblade.

As Nightblade drew near. Hot Shot struggled to outrun her, he sees the kids were trying to reach for the panel embedded in the rocky walls but it was too high for them, about a few cm away from their hands. Nightblade was catching up to Hot Shot, but just before she could land even the tip of one of her daggers, she was suddenly shot a couple times, the blasts weren't predicted but to the others, the shots had belonged to the 'human'. But they didn't see him anywhere as Nightblade crashed to the ground. Hot Shot wasted no time in retrieving the Mini-Con. **/Optimus, I've got the Mini-Con!/** He exclaimed over the comm link after picking it out of the rocky walls and gathering the kids in his other hand.

"Excellent Hot Shot, we're coming," Optimus replied, letting the others know.

Megatron had eventually noticed that Nightblade wasn't attacking alongside the others as he looked behind him to see she was on the ground some distance away from him and that Hot Shot had gathered the Mini-Con panel.

**"Get him!"** Megatron roared, firing right at him.

Before the Decepticons could even attack Hot Shot, the figure on the motorcycle appeared and started attacking them, firing with all they've got. They were pinned.

"Optimus, do you know anyone with an alt mode like that?" Smokescreen couldn't help but ask as he watched the Decepticons eventually having no choice but to retreat, one of them had to retrieve Nightblade before fully retreating.

"No, I don't," he said grimly, just who was this bot who appeared to be on their side. Or at least, not on the Decepticons side.

The Autobots approached the purplish yellow motorcycle as the small figure riding it looked up at Optimus. "We thank you for your help friend. But if you do not mind me asking, who are you?" The 'human' figure changed shape slightly as it showed to be a Mini-Con riding the motorcycle.

"Transform!" As the Motorcycle transformed, an Autobot insignia glimmered onto his chest plate once fully transformed, being that on the windshield of his mode. "Not many know me because I'm a drifter, I get around a lot. On Cybertron, they call me _**Sideways**_."

His 'Mini-Con' had become his helmet and the bots weren't even sure if it was a real Mini-Con.

The other Mini-Con, stood near Sideways, seeming to stare at them. They knew that they would form into a human like compartment, rather unique as he hadn't need of a holoform at all.

"We thank you for your help, Sideways. I believe we should all return to base." Optimus said as he gave the command to have everyone return back to base, this battle was rather exhausting. Both Rad and Alexis somehow had the feeling that Sideways, somehow, doesn't feel like a true Autobot... Though they kept it to themselves, feeling that they would probably talk about this more when they were alone out of earshot at least. Just before everyone warped, Laserbeak had perched himself on Rad's shoulder.

"Hi Laserbeak," Rad greeted softly. "Catch anything?"

Laserbeak responded by simply adjusting his lenses.

"Rad, lets talk privately somewhere with Carlos... I just don't know about this other Transformer..." Alexis whispered to Rad as she looked in the direction of Sideways, frowning. Carlos was too busy admiring the Motorcycle Transformer.

"Hmm, if we can drag Carlos away," Rad said ruefully.

"Lets simply ask him that we need a moment with him without the others hearing us out. Between the three of us." Alexis replied.

"Good idea," He said with a nod.

The two walked on over to Carlos, who was still admiring the motorcycle until when he turned to look at his friends. "Hey guys, don't you think Sideways here is the most _nifty_ Transformer ever?" He asked, grinning widely.

"He's different," Rad said with a small smile.

Alexis nodded in agreement with Rad, then spoke. "Carlos, do you think that we could have a moment with you alone? Please?" Alexis calmly asked.

"Eh, sure," He said with a shrug, shooting Sideways another admiring look before following them.

The kids moved into what seemed to be a large storage room, no one else in earshot of their chatter as both Rad and Alexis faced Carlos.

"Hey man, what's with the looks? It's as if something or someone is bothering you or something." Carlos said, puzzled yet slightly worried about his friends.

"Something is," Rad said as Alexis added. "Carlos... We think there's _something_ funny about Sideways."

"Huh? Why? Sideways is on **our** side, he chased off the Decepticreeps!" Carlos said, completely bemused at what they said about him.

"We know," Alexis sighed. "And it's nothing concrete we just... Don't trust him."

"Aw, I'm sure you guys will get around him sooner or later." Carlos grinned as he hugged his friends. "Don't get so concerned, I'll be fine." Letting go, Carlos began taking his leave from the Storage room. Once he was out of sight, Rad and Alexis looked at each other, both worrying for their friend.

"This will _not_ end well..." Rad said grimly.

"No but what can _we_ do?" She asked helplessly.

"I don't know... I suppose we'll just have to make sure nothing unusual happens... We'll just let any of the Autobots know if we see anything that's out of place, really I guess." Rad replied as he and Alexis left the Storage room.

_**Decepticons' Base:**_

Some of the 'Cons had suffered medium to major damage from the fight upon retreating back to their base, Demolishor carrying Nightblade in his arms. Somehow, that motorcycle Transformer had packed quite a punch... Unfortunately Nightblade suffered extreme heavy damage than the others, almost completely covered in her own energon life force. It seemed to them as if she were a lifeless being that's just killed but she's still currently functional, only in emergency stasis lock. Demolishor was covered in her Energon life force on the arms and chest. First Aid, completely alarmed with Nightblade's condition, immediately requested the Anti-Aircraft Tank to take her back to the Med Bay so that he could tend to her, and unfortunately he would need his assistance or someone else lending him a hand in repairing Nightblade as he could not reach the cupboards, especially with them closed. Without hesitant or a word, Demolishor willingly took both Nightblade and First Aid to the Med Bay, being extra careful with the Seeker Femme.

Once they've made it to the Med Bay, Demolishor gently placed Nightblade onto a medical berth, The Anti-Aircraft Tank gently took First Aid, who was sitting on his shoulder besides his partner, Blackout as he sets him down next to Nightblade. Normally he wouldn't obey anyone's command but for Megatron but knowing this is a Medical emergency, he helped First Aid with whatever necessary items and equipment were needed to help stabilize the Femme Seeker. In his processor, he seemed perhaps glad that the Decepticons have gotten hold of a Mini-Con Medic- a CMO one at that, too... Megatron seemed to hate having medics, finding them too annoying due to the fact they often asked too many questions, leaving his men forced to tend to their own injuries.

"Where did that 'bot come from!?" First Aid exclaimed in exasperation and a little fear as he started to work on his partner. She was so badly injured and it hadn't even been an Autobot who'd done it to her but an unknown assailant.

"How should _**I**_ know!? I've never seen that one before..." Demolishor responded gruffly, using a clean cloth to wipe Nightblade's energon life force off of himself, he'd need to get cleaned up later on.

"You haven't?" First Aid questioned, feeling even more worried. Demolishor was an experienced soldier and if he didn't know what that was...

"No." The Anti-Aircraft Tank shrugged before suggesting. "Maybe Starscream or Megatron would know more than I do, they know a lot about others on both sides."

"I shall ask them later," First Aid promised as he worked to repair a fuel line.

Nodding, Demolishor looked around the Med Bay, most of it seemed covered with stacks of data pads, he raised an optic brow as he took hold of one of them. Pushing a small holographic button. Nightblade's voice could be heard as she talked about a couple parts of objects from Earth that seemed useful to applying into small tubes containing medical energon, hoping to modify and see if it would help speed the recovery once consumed, though so far she had been unsuccessful in finding alternates and quicker recoveries.

He raised an optic brow, that sounded interesting. Having decent medical energon was always essential whenever there was fighting going on. She didn't make a bad medic, this young Femme, despite the fact she didn't have much world experience.

Once the data pad finished replaying it's recording, he slowly placed it back down with the rest but accidentally bumps his fingers near one of them that partially leaned off the edge of the counter and fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

"Mm..." Demolishor picked up the fallen data pad, it wasn't an audio recorded one yet it seemed to contain some info that wasn't about her medical researches or related things, but herself. Shrugging, he placed the data pad back on the counter with the rest as he approached the medical berth First Aid and Nightblade are on. "Anything else you need or thats it?" He asked the Mini-Con CMO gruffly, though the tone lower in volume.

"No, I think that will be all. You may leave if you wish." First Aid replied idly, not bothering to look at the Anti-Aircraft Tank as he kept his full attention to repairing his partner. Demolishor acknowledged and dismissed himself from the Med Bay. First Aid cursed to himself, wishing he were transformer sized so that he wouldn't have to climb all over his partner, he was already covered in her Energon by the time he started going around and sometimes climbing onto her to reach other parts that needed repairing.

Meanwhile, Demolishor was well on his way to his quarters, needing to get cleaned up. Not that he really cared about getting a little dirty here and there but when it came to getting one's energon on himself, thats where he required his attention to getting cleaned up. He was not fond of being stained in someone's energon like the others. Demolishor was deeply lost in his own thoughts until when he was brought back to reality, tripping over something.

The bulky Mech crashed to the ground with a loud heavy thud as he slightly grunted, looking over to see whom he had tripped over was Cyclonus, who had fallen into recharge right in the middle of the corridor. Shaking his head, Demolishor got back up to his feet and began dragging Cyclonus off to the side as the helicopter snored away loudly. Cyclonus would often fall into heavy recharge after a battle or whenever he was bored, it was very common of him to do this.

_'Hm, picked a wrong spot to fall into recharge Cyclonus...'_ He grumbled to himself in his thoughts, Blackout could tell what his partner's thinking, or at least taking a wild guess as he remained silent on his partner's shoulder.

Demolishor wasn't sure what to make of that mysterious bot... Just _who_ was he, anyways? Either way, he knew that the rest of his fellow Decepticons will be left in the dark... For now... They would really want their questions answered soon as he made his way towards the Training Area. He also hoped that Nightblade will online soon, while he hadn't cared much about others, he would hate to lose a Medic at least, none of the others were good at patching up their own wounds and often did a poor job at it.

"My poor Nightblade," First Aid murmured as he checked her energy levels.

"I wish I could protect you better."

He prayed to Primus that Nightblade wouldn't lose hope and permanently go offline. This would also mean her other twin would offline the instant she does, which would also leave their partner pretty distressed. Losing your own partner was not pretty, he remembered fully what happened to him when he had lost his former partner years and years ago before becoming Nightblade's partner... He feared of losing her as he lost his former.

"I must do better," He told himself. "I must train myself to be able to protect, no matter what."

The Mini-Con CMO eventually finished, now it was up for Nightblade to do the rest as he began cleaning up the Energon life force clean off of his partner's body and medical berth, he would certainly need a bath afterwards... If only he could reach the controls for preparing the bath as he cursed himself for being so small.

"...I _can't_ leave her side, I'm too worried a fault in her health would occur the minute I step out of this Med Bay or go into our private quarters." First Aid said with a sigh. He also grumbled to himself about wishing he could get cleaned as he _hated_ to stink like someone's energon life force for too long, otherwise he feared it would make others think he's some mad killer or something perhaps.

As soon as she was definitely safe, he'd have a bath and purge his body of the smell of energon life force. Perhaps Nightblade would also like a bath, it could help her relax after such a traumatic experience.

He hoped that Leader-1 doesn't come seek him out to get anymore training done... At least, not right _now..._ He didn't feel up for it with Nightblade's current condition. First Aid leaped over towards the counters and gathered some cleansing cloths to at least clean the stink of the energon life force off, it had a pretty strong smell to it but better than the previous smell.

"Urgh," He said, making a face. This was definitely one of his least favourite parts of the medcial profession. How he wished he was on Cybertron, there had always been special stations for cleaning yourself because apart from anything else, the smell of energon life force could scare patients.

"Hey, First Aid." A voice called from below, the Mini-Con CMO looked to see it was Leader-1, which made him immediately frown. "What is it, Leader-1...? I can't do training with my partner still in such a condition." He said grimly. "Or am I needed by someone that may require medical attention?" He added.

"It's not **that**," Leader-1 stated. "I'm here to tell you that Megatron will be having a meeting later to discuss this latest... _Incident_. He wants your partner there in case she saw anything of importance."


	25. Chapter 25

_Mediziner's Notes: I'm really sorry about this Chapter... Again, I promise once this story is up to date and a brand new chapter is produced, the OCs will have LESS screen time... I swear it D: Also, this chapter may make some of you smile a bit, we added a small fandom ref... I actually came up with adding the idea myself and I couldn't resist it! ...I think. XD_ _Also, on another note, Jungle Planet is a canon planet_

_Enjoy!_

-

"I'm afraid I don't know _when_ will Nightblade online again... I'm still waiting patiently for her to online, I can instead go since I often end up seeing a lot of things that she sees, hence I'm always with her 100% of the time or at least I try to be." First Aid said with a frown before adding. "That mysterious bot had damaged her pretty severely..."

"I can see that," Leader-1 said before adding. "Megatron is furious, he believes Optimus Prime may have called for extra back up."

"He thinks that Autobots had something to do with this?" First Aid said with a frown. "I don't know about that..."

"We will just have to wait until the meeting commences later on. Don't forget. You should be able to know when the meeting comes up when Megatron opens a public comm link for everyone to meet somewhere." Leader-1 says as he left the Med Bay afterwards.

"Alright," First Aid said quietly as Leader-1 left, he was relieved that he didn't have to do training or anything like that.

The CMO began looking over at a data pad, hadn't seemed to notice how tired he was getting as he didn't bother to recharge while checking up on his partner here and there. Eventually he collapsed into recharge on a data pad as he snores lightly.

A joor or two had passed when he was awakened by hearing Nightblade's comm link flared to life, which Megatron said that everyone is to report at his Throne room for the meeting. "Mmmh... Gotta go to that meeting, now..." He mumbled tiredly as he got off of the Data Pad. _'Did I fall into recharge...?'_

_'Wait... Nightblade!'_ He exclaimed, how was she doing? Was she awake yet or still deep within recharge.

He frowned as he looked over at the Medical Berth, Nightblade still remained and hadn't moved an inch. This had began to make him hate the new mysterious bot more than ever, wishing he'd teach him a thing or two. Sighing, he climbed down the small ladder, transforming into his alternate mode and speeding away towards the Throne room. He felt relieved at least for now there were still no changes made to her health. Everybody was already gathered at the throne room by the time he just arrived, transforming as he walks in. He was a tad bit nervous that he came without his partner as everyone came with their partners.

Megatron immediately seemed to notice this and barked.

"Where is your partner, Nightblade?"

"Wimp," Cyclonus muttered as First Aid said. "She still has not regained conciousness I'm afraid. She suffered very severe injuries and since she is the Medical officer..."

"I... I'm not sure when she will online again as it is unknown..." The Mini-Con CMO added with a bit of fear. A part of him mentally deep inside boiled within him, wanting to show Megatron a thing or two at times but knowing that theres almost no one to stop this mad Mech...

"Hmpf... What a weak, **useless** Femme... Most fragile one I've met, especially for one who's so _tiny_." Cyclonus said as he roared into his trademark cackling. This caused First Aid to sneak an angry glance towards the helicopter, sighing mentally in annoyance.

"She got caught in the crossfire," Starscream stated before adding. "I didn't see _you_ doing anything about that Mech."

This caused Cyclonus to cease his cackling as he glaced towards the SIC. "Hmph, shooting at _multiple_ Autobots is more fun than shooting at a single Autobot."

Demolishor looked at everyone for a moment then seemed to shake his head slowly. Afterwards, he spoke up. "M-Megatron sir... The meeting... _Why_ have you called us all here?" He reminded.

"I want to know who that Mech was and why _**none**_ of you," He growled, making them all flinch. **"Were capable of taking on a ****_SINGLE_**** Mech!"**

"W-We weren't sure _where_ he came from, Megatron..." Demolishor replied with a frown. "I've... I've never seen that one Mech before as to my knowledge. I don't recall an Autobot looking like that or if he were a former D-Decepticon..."

"S-Same here, boss... I haven't s-seen or heard of a M-Mech like that weird Autobot o-one..." Cyclonus said while nodding, he was shaking slightly.

"So we have a _rogue_ Mech who may or may not have been an Autobot?" Megatron growled, looking furiously.

"We're not very sure, this _'rogue'_ Mech could be from the other Transformer inhabited planets... Perhaps the planet, _Velocitron_ if any of us do not know this Mech." Starscream said, he had recovered after said earlier flinch. He knew at least that the well known Transformer inhabited planets were Neutral and that neither faction bothered to ally themselves with those planets, as their leaders or rulers preferred to remain Neutral no matter what actions both sides did.

"What makes you say he's from _that_ planet?" Demolishor questioned and Starscream said. "I'm just giving an example."

First Aid seemed to be lost in thoughts, currently thinking... He was trying to recall what happened before Nightblade was severely injured by that strange Mech. _'This is very strange... Normally an Autobot wouldn't have that much power in their blaster... Maybe... No, no... Wait a moment... Those weapons... Did they look... More high tech...? It can't be... none of the planets have any weapons. Something is clearly wrong here.'_

Clearing his vocal processor, First Aid spoke. "Megatron... Sir... I do have a feeling that this... Mech, may not be normal perhaps... If I recall _before_ Nightblade was heavily damaged, their weapons were not in similar to neither Autobot or Decepticon technology... It is a wild guess but I am sure that no blaster could do this much damage... Even with the best up to date upgrades added. J-Just a guess..." First Aid spoke with slight hesitant.

Everyone was staring at him, even Megatron and he felt himself internally squirming under the scrutinty. There they going got laugh at his theory? Was he completely wrong?

"Well... Umm..." First Aid had to take a brief moment to think before continuing. "If some of you saw what happen... You could see that those shots he barraged on Nightblade... Thost shots were not normal. Upon careful inspection since I could see them more up close... It's just strangely... Off..." The Mini-Con CMO said, remaining quiet as he wasn't used to everyone's optics all being down upon him which made him really nervous.

"**_I_** saw it too," Blackout suddenly said. "It wasn't natural."

"Hmm," Megatron said, leaning back against his throne and considering what they'd told him. "Perhaps there is some truth to what you've said..."

"Perhaps a careful observation would need to be planned." Scavenger began as he continued. "If what the Mini-Con says about this Mech's weapons not being 'normal' is true, and with the damage done to your Medical Officer, it would be very wise to be cautious as to not allow ourselves to be hit with those blaster shots."

"But why wasn't he shooting at the _**Autobots!?**_" Cyclonus said loudly. "He must be _working_ for them!"

Crumplezone slightly flinched at Cyclonus' loud voice as he sighed mentally to himself.

"How am I supposed to know!? I only saw him shoot down Nightblade then eventually forcing _us_ to retreat..." First Aid replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's not necessarily working for the Autobots," Scavenger spoke up. "Word might have gotten out about the Mini-Con hunt, this could be a bounty hunter after some Mini-Cons. Attacking only us could be a blind to his real motives."

The Mini-Con CMO quietly watched and observed the Mechs chatting to one another, seeming to roar in a sort of murmur and chatter. He and the others had not heard Nightblade due to being absorbed in their chatter, currently up against the wall. She had quietly arrived yet she is too weak to speak up loud enough to get everyone's attention. Nightblade began slightly limping away from the wall as she knelt downwards, poking First Aid in the back gently with one of her digits, she would poke him carefully on the shoulders but worried she would hurt him.

"Hmm...?" As First Aid turned around. Immediately, overwhelmed with joy, he quickly leaped to his partner's hand when she offered it, hugging her thumb. **"Nightblade!"** He exclaimed with uncontrollable joy, happy to see that his partner had finally awakened, the Femme Seeker slowly standing back to her full height though slightly shakey due to the pain from wounds that still remained, hearing the little Mini-Con's voice had also caused the others to turn around, looking at Nightblade.

"What's _she_ doing here!?" Cyclonus exclaimed as Megatron said slowly. "My dear, you join us?"

"Yes sir," She said with a slow nod. "I found the public communication you put out and came as soon as I was able. Forgive me for the delay."

"Nightblade," First Aid said urgently. "You shouldn't be here, you're _not_ fully recovered."

Because of her injuries, she had to give herself a few moments to speak, then... In a weak voice. "I'm fine, don't worry. Now..." She paused to look at the others before looking directly at Megatron. "I believe you requested a meeting about _something...?_ Since everyone is... Gathered here for a reason, I think."

_"Yessss,"_ Megatron said, looking at her thoughtfully. "We were discussing the Mech that injured you so, child. Your Mini-Con has already given a descrption of it but perhaps you can add to it?"

Mentally, Nightblade did _not_ like the Decepticon leader addressing her as a 'child', possibly to him it could be because she was perhaps what humans called a 'runt'. As she, along with her younger twin, are smaller than the average height Femmes would be once fully grown. Letting that slide aside, she slightly limped up closer as Demolishor automatically got out of the way as well as Cyclonus, though however Cyclonus began shoving her forward as she was close enough as the Seeker Femme had collapsed forth onto the ground with a painful yelp. Looking up, she was at Megatron's feet now but slowly backed up and brought herself slowly back up to her feet, ignoring Cyclonus' actions.

First Aid had leaped out of the way and out of his partner's hands once Nightblade had been close enough to the ground, having to resist the urge to shake a fist at the helicopter, who cackled silently in a similar manner of snickering.

"He _did_ take me by surprise," She said slowly as they all watched her. "But I did get a glimpse of him... He's is unlike any other bots I've ever seen before."

"It is strange... While I am not familiar myself with firearms and available upgrades, old to current, I'm not sure... It is also strange that the... Figure... Riding this mysterious bot... Could be a human working for them, possibly as a wild guess. Unless _any_ of you know anyone who could perhaps have something that would resemble a human figure or similar?" Nightblade spoke, slowly inquiring the others afterwards all around her. Mentally, she was very embarrassed due to the fact she has lack of world experience, other than a fair amount of knowledge within the Medical Area. Did her description sound strange? Would the others find her ridiculous...?

"Could it be a Mini-Con?" Demolishor suggested. "They're _human_ sized."

Scavenger watched the little Femme Seeker, as if he were observing her carefully. To him, it was still ridiculous of how this young Femme, perhaps in his optics at least, still a youngling, came into the grasp of the Decepticons, and Sunblade with the Autobots. His observing surely had given Nightblade shivers, he could tell that she actually feared him and it was not out of faking, but pure real fear.

"I wish I knew any further than that, Demolishor. Unfortunately I only saw the figure very briefly..." Nightblade said with a slight shrug. Though she could not help but ask. "Is it _even_ possible for Mini-Cons to... Look like humans?"

"Beats me." Demolishor replied gruffly with a shrug. Whatever Mini-Cons he would come across, different in appearances, they would all be the same: A tool.

"But if that is a Mini-Con, this Mech must have been on the planet for some time," Starscream said, slighlty alarmed. "_None_ of the Mini-Cons were left behind when they fled."

"My guess could be that maybe... The strange Mech left Cybertron... Secretly... _With_ their Mini-Con...?" Nightblade replied, very unsure of how to answer as she had several pauses, in a manner of trying to take a wild guess.

The Mechs all looked at her with frowns but it wasn't because she'd spoken. It was because they realized that there was a chance a few Mini-Cons might not have been able to flee. And it would make sense that any that hadn't escaped would have been taken off planet, their presence would have been impossible to hide on Cybertron.

"For once, _that_ isn't a bad guess..." Cyclonus grumbled, crossing his arms as he scowled at her.

Demolishor seemed to be lost in his thoughts, thinking about a few possibilities of how Mini-Cons could escape to other places if they didn't make it onboard the Exodus... Nightblade remained quiet, optics onto Megatron, waiting to see what he could say about the situation though she was beginning to slightly stagger, her injuries were kicking in.

First Aid fidgeted, he was itching to attend to her and preferrably take her out of this room and back to the Med Bay. But he knew that might make her look weak in front of the others and she clearly wanted to stay and be part of the discussion. But as soon as said discussion was over, he was taking her back, no arguments.

Shame he wasn't big enough to simply toss her over his shoulder or something.

She couldn't help but try to give an innocent-like grin at First Aid, who was clearly giving her a scolding look for coming to the discussion in her current condition. "I couldn't help it... I-I didn't want Megatron to think I... Extinguished..." She said softly to her partner.

"I _explained_ you were in no condition to come," He said disaprovingly. "I would have said if your condition was truly that bad."

"Very well... Come here." Nightblade knelt down, gently picking up her partner as she places First Aid on her shoulder, continuing the rest of the short path towards their Med Bay while First Aid began immediately scanning her once they were inside.

"They're probably going to be talking for ages," He said, the other Mechs hadn't noticed their departure. "So don't worry about them."

The Femme Seeker nodded as she carefully sits down at her stool but however stayed near the counters at least for support if her condition made it difficult to sit upright. "It's just all so _strange_... But I have a feeling that I don't think that strange Mech will even care about Sunblade's and I's condition... I'm not sure..."

"Really?" He said curiously as he set up a new Energon drip.

"It's a guess... I highly doubt the Decepticons here have no concern whatsoever that will happen to me and Sunblade... Either way, I'll have to be much more careful from now on with this strange Mech on the loose now... And I can hope Sunblade knows to stray away from him as well... One wrong move and it could mean the end for both of us if he were to attempt to extinguish her. It's all a guess..." Nightblade replied with a grim look, idly staring at the glowing blue energon that lit some parts of the room.

"I suppose so," First Aid sighed.

Reaching over to one of the sides, Nightblade grabs one of the cubes of medical energon and eagerly takes a sip. She idly ignored First Aid hooking the drip onto her as she also dared not to move as to not mess up the connection or further injure herself as she seemed to put on a tranquil expression as she enjoyed consuming the Medical Energon... Funny how despite it tastes slightly bitter, yet she seemed to find it rather _irresistibly_ tasty.

"There," First Aid said in relief. "I want you to stay absolutely still and allow your injuries to start healing."

Nightblade did not give a response, she seemed to be blankly staring at the wall as she quietly sipped her cube. First Aid couldn't help but call out her name, no response.

"Nightblade...? Nightblade, are you alright?..." The Mini-Con CMO asked again, however there was still no answer. Sighing, he gently tapped his little hands on her hand, which caused Nightblade to close it into a fist but eventually relaxed, but also had brought the Femme Seeker's attention to him.

"Something the matter First Aid?" She asked him.

"No." First Aid replied, though he was also feeling rather uneasy. "You just seem to have a lot on your processor, so I felt worried if something could be bothering you..."

"Oh, no no. I'm just more relaxed I suppose since after spending about almost two or three lunar cycles with these Decepticons." Nightblade said as she continued. "Despite... Their brute natures, they aren't too bad once you get adjusted to them... I know it sounds strange but, well... While I have been in truth scared and uneasy of them at first, they're not much anymore. Not even Cyclonus' pointless spats and others are not a bother to me as well." She finished with a small smile. She sets down her finished cube aside and gently hugs First Aid with her hand very carefully.

"Well, I'm glad you're more comfortable with them," He said with a smile. "I find I'm getting on quite well with Swindle, Blackout, and Crumplezone... I'm _not_ so sure about Leader-1 but he does have _Megatron_ for a master."

"Thats good, I've been worried that for a short moment they were pulling a play on you but I'm glad they are not." Nightblade replied, gently letting go as she sneaked another cube of Medical Energon. "These are _very_ delicious, while made for helping the wounds repair a little faster, I can't help myself."

"Hm, but I would recommend not to consume them regularly... They do not contain as much energy that we would regularly need." First Aid pointed out gently. "The taste may seem so but it is more contained with the essences for quicker recovery."

She pouted as First Aid added. "You don't want to become _dependant_ on that, it would be disasterous if we were stranded and only had normal Energon."

Nightblade sighed as she nodded in defeat.

_**Autobots PoV:**_

Military Storm sat at his desk in his quarters, the others were currently occupied with their own businesses while he, himself, decided to see if Sea Storm is still at Autobot HQ after typing a few commands to request a call. "Military Storm to Autobot HQ calling." He said as he waited patiently for the answer.

Static was his answer and he growled before retyping a couple of commands so that the call was sent to the right location. It flashed and then he was looking at a large blue and white Mech that had clearly been manning the controls.

"Ultra Magnus!" Military Storm said in surprise.

**"Ahhh, you must be Military Storm. The well known retired War Veteran and the ****_younger_**** brother of Air Storm, correct?"** The Mech replied with a smile.

"Yes sir, that I am." The Triple Changer gave a gentle chuckle. "How are you and the others, sir? Is my younger brother, Sea Storm there?" Adding with a salute.

**"I believe he's about, his shift just ended so he's probably in the Rec Room,"** Ultra Magnus replied. **"I can call him for you."**

As Military Storm nodded, Ultra Magnus asked. **"How is the campaign going on Earth?"**

"Ah, perfect timing, yes please." He paused for a moment then spoke again. "We are doing well. Recently a new supposed rogue just joined the Autobots. He goes by the name Sideways. He gave the Decepticons a chase and we have rescued a Mini-Con thanks to his help." Military Storm replied.

**"A rogue?"** Ultra Magnus said with a frown. **"Hmm, I'm not ****_very_**** keen on rogues, they always seem to have their own agenda."**

"Hmm... Do you know _anything_ about this rogue Mech?" He couldn't help but ask.

**"No, I don't recognize that name,"** Ultra Magnus said with a shake of his head.

"I see... I'll have to keep a close watch on that one, then. It's safe to observe before approaching. So far he doesn't seem to talk or do much other than walk around the base observing." Military Storm replied with a nod.

**"Well, he might be alright,"** Ultra Magnus said with a shrug. **"But I would keep an optic on him until you know his intentions."**

"Yes sir. If I may request, can you let Sea Storm know that my call with him is private? It's a... Small family chat you could say." The old Mech said with a salute.

**"Very well, I'll link your call to his quarters and I shall notify him."** Ultra Magnus replied as Military Storm acknowledged with a salute as the link was cut, or more put on hold. He waited patiently until when he saw the young blue camouflage Mech and smiled. **"Big bro! It is good to hear from you again!"** The younger Mech exclaimed in his bubbly voice.

"Sea Storm. Brother, how are you faring with the Autobots?" Military Storm asked, retracting his visor despite he couldn't see but felt more polite for them to see optic to optic as Sea Storm did the same with retracting his scuba-like mouthplate.

**"Great, had a couple scratches from those Decepticons a few cycles ago but nothing too serious."** Sea Storm replied cheerfully. **"It's a boring post I'm placed in but it's fun to mess with Ratchet and Ironhide whenever I have the time."**

"Hehe, I've actually missed those two... Aside from that, I have something to give you and I'm sending them right over, I think you'll love them." Military Storm retracted his visor online again to quickly type in a couple commands to send some small data of two earth vehicles for his younger brother. Once he finished, he offlined his visor again, retracting it. He prayed to primus in his processor hoping he'll love the choices he picked out.

**"Oh wow!"** Sea Storm exclaimed in delight as he examined them. **"This is so brilliant, thank you brother."**

**"I'm glad you love the choices, brother."** Military Storm replied with a chuckle as the data of earth vehicles he sent to his little brother contains of a small tank like structure the humans called the _Riptide Tank_ and an _OA-14 Sea plane_. **"Why don't you scan them and try them out?"** He added.

_**"Really!?"**_ Sea Storm said excitedly. **"Oh, this is going to be so ****_good!_****"**

Sea Storm backed up slightly as the holographic images of the vehicles hovered over the screen as Sea Storm scanned both vehicles, feeling his body change and adjust to both of them. Eventually the scan had finally completed and Sea Storm looked at his arms and legs. **"Whoa, I look ****_different!_****"** The little blue Mech exclaimed, looking over at his wings that have also changed.

"You look great," Military Storm said with a smile. "These humans may be primitive and organic but they do have good taste when it comes to desighing their vehicles."

**"Mmm, I do like their style. I look like I have ****_thicker_**** armour now! I hope I can still outrun Ratchet before he gives me the wrench again!"** Sea Storm replied followed by a short laugh.

"_Nothing_ can outrun Ratchet," Military Storm laughed. "But don't frag him off too much, brother, he is Head Medic after all and deserves our respect."

**"Yeah, true. I miss those old times where we used to prank him with Air Storm... Boy, the faces Ratchet would put on at times were priceless! Anyways, did you wanted to continue telling me what you wanted to say before?"** Sea Storm said.

"Yes... Now, where do I begin..." Military Storm said as he thought for a short moment before his optics seeming to brighten briefly before speaking. "Sea Storm... You know how I've told you about Nightblade and Sunblade, right?"

**"Yeah?"** Sea Storm said carefully, knowing this was a sensitive subject with his brother.

Clearing his vocal processors, the old Mech began. "Now I've told you already that I've known them since they were little sparklings, and that they're very special treasures... Even if others may not understand or think it's silly... Sea Storm, this is a request of mine that I offer, in case if anything were to happen to me."

**"Brother-"** Sea Storm began but Military Storm held up a hand. "Let me speak, Sea Storm."

Sea Storm stayed silent as his brother continued.

"I have already come this close to being deactivated and there's a good chance I could become badly maimed if not killed on this campaign. Megatron has it out for me and he isn't just going to forget about me. so what I need to know brother, if anything should happen to me, would you take care of Nightblade and Sunblade?"

**"Military Storm... I... I don't know... I already lost Air Storm, I-I-I don't know what I can do if I lost you too..."** The bubbly Mech frowned, looking away. **"I may not be a strong fighter to protect the twins, what if another Mech were to take them away and I wasn't strong enough to... To protect them in your stead..."**

"You _are_ strong enough," Military Storm told him gently. "It may not feel like it now, but I know you would rise to the occasion if anything should happen."

With a crooked smile, he added. "I have _no_ intention of going just yet or giving up _without_ a fight but there is a real possibility I might not survive. So I need to know that they will be safe and looked after, they need someone who is not their creators looking out for them."

**"Why can't their creators look after them? I never understood why they had you take care of them if they can't..."** Sea Storm couldn't help but asked. While he knew about the twins and other sorts Military Storm told him about, he never knew why their creators couldn't take care of their own Sparklings.

**"But... I will be their guardian since you request it."** He quickly added with a nod. **"I would hate to disappoint both you and Air Storm!"**

"Thank you," Military storm said gratefully before adding. "Sea Storm... Their creators belong to a world that is _very_ different from the one that most Cybertronians exist in... They _need_ a guardian that is part of that larger world... Particularly as they are hoping to become a part of general society. But they are so ignorant of how things work, they need someone to _guide_ them, who also understands the world they come from."

Sea Storm blinked his optics a couple times, trying to process all thats been told to him. **"R... ****_Really!?_**** Don't normally Seekers ****_can't_**** stand being grounded for too long...? Rather amazing they can defeat that need and fly ****_anytime_**** they wish... Or do they ****_even_**** fly at all? And not a problem at all, brother."** He finally said.

"They do fly," Military Storm corrected. "But they've never been able to fly as far or as casually as other Seekers... I just meant that they've never been to play park, shops or fuel stops like _we_ have. It's... _Complicated_."

Before Sea Storm could reply or say anything, a Mech's voice could be heard in the background as a familiar voice echoed through the blue Mech's comm link.

**"Sea Storm, I need to speak with you and a few other soldiers in the briefing room. I need someone with your talent for this mission."** The voice said as it is Rodimus'

_**"R-Rodimus!"**_ Sea Storm exclaimed in shock, almost sounding as if he were choking in water. **"I shall be there shortly."** The link finally cut as he looked at Military Storm. **"Sorry, brother... We shall speak another time!"** The communications between them were afterwards cut as well.

"Huh," Military Storm said, wondering what that was all about. Was his brother _scared_ of that Mech?

Shrugging, Military Storm stood from his chair and headed on over to the washroom, he could do with a bath.

"Military Storm, sir?" Air Raid said as he leaped and clung onto his partner's arm. "Is everything alright?"

"It's fine," Military Storm sighed. "It's hard to talk about certain things with your little brother... It's things none of us want to think about but we must."

"I see..." The little Mini-Con leaped off of his partner's arm once he neared the edge of the bath, sitting down criss crossed as Military Storm himself stripped out of his armour. He never understood why other Transformers took baths, but then again he remembered some telling him that it helped clean their paint job and look shinier than any other shiny surfaces of metal.

_"Ahhh..."_ Military Storm sighed as he sank into the hot liquid. "These old joints _really_ needed that."

Air Raid curiously looked at Military Storm then at the liquid he slid himself into. Curiously, he stuck his hand into the liquid then pulled it out. Said hand now soaked with the liquid as he looked at it confused. However, when he used that hand to support himself and stick his other hand in the liquid, he slipped, falling into it with a silent splash.

_**"Whoaa-!"**_ Air Raid yelped. Eventually surfacing but panicking as he climbed out in a hurry, now completely soaked.

Military Storm couldn't help but laugh at his dripping Mini-Con, especially when said Mini-Con pouted with annoyance.

"Need a hand there?" Military Storm asked with a grin.

"Uhhh... I think... My armour is completely soaked head to toe... I got too curious." Air Raid said, still pouting as he stood up and walked towards his partner, or at least at the edge of the bath close to his partner, leaving little energon footprints behind.

He stood by his partner, wondering what did he mean by needing a hand? He surely did not need any help of whatever seemed requested to do so, he only just stood there, looking at his partner bemused.

"Well, aren't you going to come in?" Military Storm questioned.

"Me? Come _in...?_ Uhh, I'm not sure I want to after falling in..." Air Raid replied, staring at the liquid again.

"Come on, just take your armour off and you'll enjoy it," Military Storm said. "Feels real good on your protoform."

"T-Take my armour _off...?_" The Mini-Con looked at his partner shocked. "I'm... Not sure if I can do _that...?_"

"Sure you can," Military Storm said. "Not shy _are you?_"

"Shy...? _**SHY!?**_ I'm certainly _not_ shy!" Air Raid bursts as he began stripping his armor off, tossing the pieces off to the sides all over the place until he was now only in his cod piece. "See!? _Nothing_ wrong with showing off _my_ protoform!" He said with a cocky grin.

"It is rather good," Military Storm smiled with a meaningful look which made Air Raid blush slightly.

Air Raid leaped into the liquid but he was splashing about, in a manner of being unable to swim. "Gahhh, Military Storm- Military Storm! C-Can't... _Swim...!_" He began sinking to the bottom, at least the Mini-Con himself didn't need to breathe.

A strong hand grabbed him and scooped him up. Air Raid found himself resting on a very broad chest as he gasped and spluttered. Military Storm gently stroked him as his partner recovered.

"Sorry... I guess I can't swim..." Air Raid said ruefully as he curled up. "But... At least the bath in a way _feels_ nice."

"It really does," Military Storm said with a smile. "Something of a perk to this mission, plenty of baths."

The Mini-Con looked at Military Storm's broad chest and arms, noticing that there were a lot of scars all over. While he had seen many Mechs and Femmes alike, he had never seen what would a Transformer look under _all_ the bulky armour they wore, especially seeing how some have scars like Military Storm. "...Never known what someone would look like in only their protoform, that is _**A LOT**_ of scars, Military Storm." He said.

"They're the marks of a _**long**_ career in the military," his partner said ruefully. "And they've all got a story to tell... I got _this_ one from Megatron."

He pointed at a nasty looking gash.

"How did you get _that_ one...?" Air Raid couldn't help but ask curiously.

"First time I came face to face with him... I _grossly_ underestimated him," Military Storm said ruefully. "He successfully managed to _almost_ kill me and I barely gave him a dent... So you can see why I admire Optimus so much, he's the _only_ one who can give Megatron a run for his credits."

The little Mini-Con shuddered as he listened, while he had encountered Megatron before, he hadn't known how much of a powerful and merciless cruel Mech he'd be. "Th-Thats really awful... H-How'd you survive...? I highly doubt that Megatron would _leave_ you there to slowly... deactivate..." Air Raid said in almost alarm sounding in his voice.

"He had to leave, he was needed elsewhere," Military Storm said grimly. "He'd rather let me live to possibly survive than finish me off when he could be fighting more healthy opponents."

"I can tell from the looks of it, he made one _**big**_ mistake leaving you still functioning..." Air Raid replied as he nodded. "I'm betting you want to tear his limbs out like what he did to... Your arm..." The Mini-Con slowly falling into a disappointed mood, remembering how badly torn up his partner was.

"You got that right, but I _won't_ be so reckless next time" Military Storm said grimly before lightening the mood by asking if there was any other scar stories Air Raid wanted to hear about.

"How about..." Air Raid paused as he looked about, then saw a particular scar that went off on his shoulder down to nearing his neck wires. "_That_ scar... Looks almost as painful as the one you got from Megatron..."

"It was," Military Storm agreed. "But it's _a lot_ older, I got it on _**Jungle Planet**_ when this Mech slashed at me with a whip with thorns on the end. Thankfully, that was the only serious injury I recieved, it was a lucky hit by him."

"Jungle Planet... If I recall, isn't that _another_ planet inhabited by other Transformers but have a more... Different culture than Cybertron?" The Mini-Con asked as Military Storm nodded.

"Yes, _these_ Transformers native to the Jungle Planet take on the forms of _beasts_ instead of vehicles." The old Mech replied.

"Wow, really?" Air Raid said in amazement.

"Yes, Jungle Planet is, as it's name implies. A planet thats surrounded with life instead of metal. The one that gave me this scar is a creature that slithers on the ground. But Jungle Planet in some places is _very_ friendly, it can be difficult to get used to the environment but it's great. The planet is also ruled by one of the natives, _**Scourge**_.

"What's he like?" Air Raid asked curiously.

"Not many people see him nor does he come out of his temple. But he will often be seen hunting. And because these Transformers have adapted into their home, they feed off of certain small creatures in particular which are strangely fuel for them in the same similar manner of Energon, but they can still consume Energon like we can. He's described as what humans call a _'Dragon'_.

Air Raid stared in awe at this before asking. "Does he side with anyone in our conflict?"

"No, Jungle Planet, along with the two other Transformer inhabited planets, did _**not**_ want to be involved in the war, so they stayed Neutral. If I recall, it was difficult to convince Megatron, but it did not stop the natives from protecting their homes from him and his Decepticons. But I heard that he gave up trying to conquer any of the planets afterwards." Military Storm said with a chuckle before adding. "Well, according to the records... I've never been on any of the other planets during when the Decepticons attacked."

"That's good," Air Raid said earnestly. "I would _not_ want the likes of Scourge joining the Decepticons."

Military Storm did not say a word but seemed to slightly shudder, he really would not want to mess with any of the beast Transformers, they were very deadly when fighting them in melee, especially after going up against a Transformer that resembled somewhat like an earth snake known as a cobra that gave him the scar.

"Jungle Planet's natives while they do not possess blasters or firearms are _**extremely**_ dangerous when they get close enough to you. Some are skilled fighting close up and some of their claws can also sometimes cut through _some_ layers of armour... Scourge is probably the only one, while I may have not seen this before in action but as a guess... He could be the only one perhaps able to slice through _anyone's_ armour with those enormous sharp claws of his. Megatron's armour? I'll _never_ know unfortunately..." Military Storm added.

Air Raid couldn't help but imagine Megatron battling against Scourge. Thinking about how things would be if Megatron had to use his bare hands against a beast Transformer, he'd need to be quick on his feet to avoid Scourge's claws. The Mini-Con eventually was interrupted as Military Storm picked him up and got out of the bath. "Think we've spent enough time in here." The old Mech said as he places his partner near their armour pieces.

"Huh... Oh, okay," Air Raid said, he'd found he'd enjoyed the bath a lot more than he thought he would. He could now see why Transformers enjoyed it so much.

Military Storm polished his armour pieces before putting them back on. Once he had finished, he stood up though seemed to grunt very silently as a couple gears made a couple noises as he stood to his full height, he should probably check in with Red Alert... "Air Raid, I think I'll recharge for the night, the previous hunt had been rather exhausting."

"Alright, I'll join you shortly. I just have to ask Sparkplug something, first." Air Raid replied as the Triple Changer gave a quick nod before retiring to his berth.

Meanwhile, Sunblade had just gotten to the rec room as she decided a cube wouldn't hurt before recharging as the previous hunt had been rather exhausting. By the time she got there, she found Sideways sitting in the far back with Crosswise reading over a data pad that strangely seemed to look rather different than the data pads today.

"Uh, hi," She greeted and he slowly turned to regard her before nodding slightly.

"Umm... What are you doing?" Sunblade asked curiously. Crosswise looked over at Sunblade and Ticker which caused the Hummer to cower slightly. Ticker somehow could sense Crosswise seemed rather... Different but doesn't know why.

"Just a bit of research," He said with a shrug.

"That data pad looks a lot more advanced and different looking, did Cybertron's technology advance over the years...?" The Femme Seeker had begun staring from the mysterious Mech to the data pad he had in his hands.

Sideways mentally gave a slight bemused look at Sunblade, was she that clueless? Either way, as long as she stayed clueless about him, he felt at ease at least. "I suppose you could say so." He simply replied, pausing briefly to sip his cube.

"Oh," She said, interested. "Where do you get them from?"

It did not take long for Sideways to come up with an answer. "Velocitron." He answered, keeping his pink coloured optics on the data pad. Sunblade couldn't understand what was contained on the data pad due to the fact she only understood regular Cybertronian, she did not learn how to read both Autobot and Decepticon letters.

She'd missed out on so much and she only hoped her poor knowledge of the new scripts did not come back to bite her on the aft. Maybe she could learn, now was probably as good a time as ever.

"Can you read Autobot letters?" She asked her Mini-Con.

"Some of us can read both Autobot and Decepticon letters. I do know the Autobot letters but not as very well the Decepticon letters-" However, before Ticker could finish, the two were looking at Sideways again who just stood up from his seat, sub-spacing his data pad and slightly yawning as he started walking out of the rec room, speaking before he was out of audio receptor range to Sunblade. "I'm going to recharge, traveling to this organic planet has been a _long_ and _tiring_ one."

"Okay, have a good recharge," She told him and he gave her another nod before disappearing out of the door with his Mini-Cons.

Sunblade yawned as she was getting sleepy herself. "Ticker... Let's go back to our quarters, I'm getting sleepy..."

"Of course." Ticker replied.

She yawned again before sleepily walking to their shared quarters. She couldn't believe she was so tired, she was normally more alert than this.

Ticker yawned as well, he couldn't wait to recharge as he was slowly curling up on his partner's pauldron. "I wonder what will next cycle be like..." He said lazily, his voice weak and tired.

"Who knows," She sighed, opening the door to her quarters and stumbling in, almost half asleep already.

Without thinking, Sunblade simply began to drop onto her berth, which left poor Ticker in a rush of alert as he quickly leaped back, clinging onto her wing as she collapsed into the berth, falling deep into recharge instantly. Once movement had ceased from his partner, he lets go, dropping onto the berth as he looked over to his own as he frowned... How is he going to recharge if he can't reach his berth...? The shelves were a bit too high for him to freely jump up onto. Sighing mentally as he shook his head, having no choice but to pick a spot somewhere on Sunblade's berth, it was very comfy though he felt terrible about having to sleep on the same berth.

_'I need some more ladders here,'_ He thoughtfully said as he curled up. _'Urgh, wish I wasn't so small, it really sucks at times.'_

This was a phrase he'd heard the human kids use and he felt it very apt.

**_The next day...:_**

There was a knock at her quarters, followed by Military Storm's voice as he spoke. "Sunblade, it's time to awaken, sweetspark." He said as Sunblade stirred slightly, but did not move or awaken. However, Ticker was already awake himself, fully recharged.

"Hey Sunblade, it's Military Storm," He said, gently shaking her from his spot on her berth. "Come on, gotta get up."

"Mmmhhh... _Not now..._" Sunblade murmured as she pushed Ticker away, accidentally a little too hard as Ticker is then flattened slightly by her hand, though he crawled out from under her hand. "Sunblade..." Ticker groaned in slight pain. "Please, wake up... Ow..."

"Sunblade?" Military Storm called out again. "Are you up yet?"

"Mmm," She groaned, burying her face against her berth as Ticker tried to rouse her.

"Uhhh... Forgive us, Military Storm...!" Ticker called out, hoping his partner's caretaker can hear him. "Sunblade seems to choose not to awaken..."

"Oh _really?_" Came the amused voice and a moment later, Military Storm had marched into the room.

**"Sunblade!"** Military Storm said in a stern voice which jolted the Femme Seeker as she partially fell off her berth. "Come on now, sweetspark, time to greet everyone good morning." He said with a gentle smile, gently helping Sunblade up as she moaned slightly, still sleepy.

"Aww, you didn't have to wake me like that," She complained as she was set on her feet.

"You wouldn't listen to Ticker so I had to intervene," He chuckled.

Sunblade gave off a rather cute looking yawn after picking up Ticker and placing him on her pauldron as she and Military Storm walked out and towards the direction of the rec room where everyone else is.

"Anything happening?" She questioned but he shook his head. "Nope, just the usual routine."

"Morning, Sunblade. Morning Military Storm, sir." Hot Shot greeted as he waved at them.

"Morning, Hot Shot..." Sunblade replied tiredly.

"Hot Shot." Military Storm greeted with a smile, nodding.

"You alright?" Hot Shot asked as Sunblade yawned widely.

"Yeah... Just _tired..._" Sunblade said as she went over to the dispenser to get herself and Ticker a cube. However, she did not notice that she ended up getting another cube, in which she meant to give Ticker a cube sized for the Mini-Cons but instead ends up getting a Transformer sized cube as she walked on over to a vacant table, setting Ticker down with the cube next to him.

"Uhh... Sunblade... That's a little _too much_ Energon for me..." Ticker replied softly, looking at the large cube of Energon set down next to him.

Military Storm grabbed himself a cube and a small one for Air Raid as he sat down at the same table Sunblade sat at, though having to get himself a chair from another table as he sets Air Raid down on the table and giving him his cube.

"Hmm, oh sorry," She quickly apologized as she swapped it for a proper Mini-Con cube. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Ticker said as he went to sit with Air Raid as they enjoy their cubes and chattered away in their language.

She giggled before turning to Military Storm. "Are we training today?"

"If you're up for it, I often prefer to spend my time training as always to keep my skills sharp." Military Storm replied, sipping his cube silently.

"Yeah," She agreed. "I definitely need to keep practising."

Military Storm gave a nod, he would need to see if Sunblade would like to practise more on getting used to the weight of her weapon while airborne once they were both done.

"Can we take a break later though?" She asked. "I wanna spend some time with you that's not training or refuelling."

"We could go for a short flight afterwards if Optimus allows it, how about that?" Military Storm offered.

**"Great!"** She exclaimed happily. "Somewhere we can go _fast and furious!_"

"Of course, Sunblade." The old Mech replied, smiling.

Sunblade could see Hot Shot enjoying a strange green kind of Energon... Strange, she never knew there would be a green coloured Energon Cube...

"Hey, what's _that?_" She asked curiously, it smelled nice.

"Hm? Oh, it's my personal favourite kind of Energon, I call it _**JaAm**_". Hot Shot said as he took a small sip of his JaAm.

"JaAm?" She repeated. "Just what is JaAm?"

This made Hot Shot grin broadly.

"JaAm is a secret of mine, while it may look different... It's actually more stronger than normal Energon but _not_ in the same manner of Medium or High-Grade, which that gets you drunk. Not many bots like this stuff, but to me it's very good... Keeps me energized throughout the cycle! If Military Storm allows it, you can give some of it a try and see if you like it. Same to you too, sir if you wish to try it too." Hot Shot said.

"Sure," She said with a wide grin, turning to Military Storm and saying. "Please, can I try it?"

"Mmm... If you state it's _really_ safe and does _not_ behave in the same manner as High-Grade, I suppose it would not hurt to try it." Military Storm replied cautiously.

**"Great!"** She exclaimed as Hot Shot prepared a cube for her before offering it.

"I'll also give this _'JaAm'_ a try as well, Hot Shot. If you do not mind me asking as well." The Triple Changer said as Sunblade immediately thanked Hot Shot for the cube as she sips slowly, tasting it.

"Sure." Hot Shot replied as he also prepared a cube for his superior, passing him the cube as Military Storm thanked him.

"Heeee, it tastes as what the humans call _'fizzy'_." Sunblade having already finishing the cube almost completely.

Military Storm slowly sipped his cube of JaAm, it tasted rather nice though a bit fizzy as what Sunblade stated. "Mm, thiis is rather nice." The old Mech complimented, sipping his cube again.

"How do you know what fizzy tastes like?" Hot Shot asked as she shrugged. "I've seen them drink these fizzy drinks with all the bubbles, this is what I'd imagine it would be like to have one of those."

Sunblade began giggling, the JaAm kicking in as it's gotten her quite hyper, beginning to burst into a laugh.

Sunblade, calm down please..." Military Storm said in almost a near to commanding voice, just about finishing his cube.

"Heeee, but _why_ 'Storm? It tastes delicious! Another cube please, Hot Shot!" Sunblade giggled.

"No more for you!" Military Storm said sternly. "Any more and you won't be able to _control_ yourself. You can have a _regular_ cube if you want."

"So meeeeean..." Sunblade then ran off, still in a giggling fit, seeming to be heading towards the exit of the base.

_**"SUNBLADE!-"**_ With a sigh, Military Storm got up, excusing himself before running after the Femme Seeker, he'd have to push himself to run as fast as he could, which he hasn't done so in years. He cursed to himself that both Seekers and Aerial types were rather quick on their feet... Never had he fully ran at full speed due to his old joints often creaked, and it also had often embarrassed him as he hoped he did not pass by anyone else. "Sunblade, come _back_ here. Stop!"

"Can't catch me!" She squealed happily, dodging around a bemused Mini-Con and racing down another corridor. That JaAm had really turned her hyper crazy.

"Sunblade, I'm _too old_ for this, where are you _even_ going!?" Military Storm panted, trying to push himself much more as his joints started to make louder creaking noises, he struggled trying to get close enough to grab a hold of her.

She just laughed, still running as he grumbled. He was extremely tempted to ground her for this, she couldn't act like a child if she wanted to be taken seriously as a soldier. She rounded a corner and he suddenly heard a loud clang followed by a squeal of surprise and pain.

Hearing this, he screeched heavily to a halt, nearly hitting the wall. **"Sunblade!?"** He exclaimed.

She must have run clean into something... Or someone. Feeling his joints ache and creak worse than ever, he stumbled forward and around the corner.

Military Storm could have sworn he would end up crashing as Sunblade had crashed into Optimus Prime.

"Owwies..." Sunblade groaned, on the floor rubbing her helm. "Oh! Optimus! Sorry about that, I got umm..." The Femme Seeker began to snicker, near to bursting in laughter but ceased as she heard her caretaker grumble, slightly walking a little crookedly.

"Damn it!" He growled as he stumbled over as Optimus looked rather bemusedly down at the Femme. Being so small and slim, she hadn't really made even a dent in the large Autobot.

"Sunblade, you know... _Better..._ Than to act like _this_," Military Storm ground out as Optimus bent and helped her to her feet.

As Sunblade had been helped up to her feet, Military Storm straightened himself up to speak in his usual soldier tone, but as he did so, a large painful 'clank' occured in one of his legs as he immediately muffled a painful yelp. "Forgive me Optimus... I shouldn't have not allowed... Sunblade to consume Hot Shot's... JaAm..." He managed to say without making his voice sounding too much in pain.


	26. Chapter 26

_Mediziner's Notes: JaAm JaAm JaAm JaAm JaAm JaAm JaAm JaAm JaAm JaAm JaAm JAAM! (Meow Mixed theme... Yeah soooo... I think I'll let you guys know when the thing is fully up to date, then from there, yup... 'n Cat's out of the bag..._ _I'm almost finally up to date too, just gotta chew through the last remaining bits of the original chapters to the revamped ones and we'll be all set!_ _Again, this Medic apologizes for too much OC screen times..._

_Enjoy!_

-

"JaAm," Optimus said, shaking his head. "I should have known that Hot Shot would introduce that to you at some point. I'm afraid it can make young bots rather hyper, Hot Shot is old enough to handle it but younglings can't handle large amounts."

Pausing, he asked. "Are you alright, old friend? You seem to be in some pain."

Letting out a sigh, Military Storm replied. "No, sir. Just the usual aches in my joints." He tried straightening himself again but flinched as he knelt, his left leg being obvious as where the pain came from as a couple painful sounding clanks occured that were heard. "Alright, I suppose I _outdid_ myself trying to get Sunblade to stop..." The Triple Changer glancing over at Sunblade who just simply tried to look innocent.

"You'd better see Red Alert," Optimus advised. "He can give you some oil for that and perhaps tighten those joints up a bit."

Military Storm nodded, embarrassed that his body was acting like a piece of worthless junk. Damn, any more and he might as well throw himself onto a scrap heap.

"Yes sir..." He replied with a slight frown, limping away towards Red Alert.

The old Mech gave a sigh, while that may have been a little painful, he had to admit it had been somewhat... **Fun...** He had not run since around just before the incident when Megatron tore up his old body when he went to investigate what was going on with one of the riots he had to help stop. Somehow he felt at that moment, he was feeling rather young... Until the pain in his joints caught up with him.

As he arrived at the Med Bay, he limped inside. "Red Alert, I think I might have broke something in one of my joints... Think I can have a check up?" He asked.

"Of course," Red Alert said with a nod. "Please lie down on the berth and I'll see what I can do for you."

Military Storm nodded and did as asked. He felt like he was spending an awful lot of time in Med Bays and would soon need to face facts. This campaign could very well be his _last_, he did not think he could keep pushing himself like he had done in his youth. Very soon, Sea Storm would need to take over his role but he hoped he could delay that for as long as possible.

Thankful that his visor is still on, he frowned as he kept quiet, letting Red Alert do his work as he remained still. He had to admit that he was afraid of disappearing, remembering how hard it was for Sea Storm when they lost their oldest brother, Air Storm. He prayed to Primus that Sea Storm would not do anything reckless if anything did happen to him.

"Well, what's the diagnosis?" He asked Red Alert. "Am I just one loose bolt away from the scrap heap?"

"Sir, you only have a couple gears dislocated... Hmm, it seems you have not been getting yourself check up on either... Some of the small parts are worn out and could shatter. When was the last time you had gotten yourself checked up by a Medical Officer?"

Military Storm frowned, replying. "It's been a very long time I've gotten checked up properly, unfortunately... I've often spent my times making sure both Nightblade and Sunblade were top priority..."

Looking at him, Red Alert said. "But they'e been in stasis for a _very_ long time, surely you've had a check up during that period?"

"I suppose I admit that I have not checked up very much since putting the twins into stasis..." Military Storm replied, sighing. "I felt a lot of deep regret that time... Leaving their side had been too much for me when they ordered some of their servants to put them into stasis to sleep out the war... I would go back and bring them with me but... I wouldn't want to risk myself under arrest... I wished that I'd given them a chance instead to teach them about normal society than the one they had lived in..."

Red Alert listened as the Triple Changer chattered away. He frowned as he found that few of Military Storm's parts would need to be replaced while at least relieved that for the rest, simple special ointment to make his joints feel healthy and brand new again.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to advise that you stay _out_ of battle," he told the Triple Changer firmly but gently. "Your going to ruin your body if you keep this up, I'll have to do a complete overhaul."

"Hm, I was afraid of that... But, very well, I'll remain in the base for the time being until I'm cleared." Military Storm said with a nod, sighing as he stared right up at the ceiling. "Heh... Normally I _should_ have remained as a retired Triple Changer but... With the twins involved in the war, I couldn't help myself and I needed to get back in the battle, trying to keep them out of Decepticon hands... That, and also..." He paused with a smile. "It's _great_ to fight alongside Optimus again."

"I know," Red Alert said with a small smile. "It's good to fight under him to but from now on, you must take better care of yourself. We're lucky we caught this when we did but it can't be allowed to happen again."

"I'll be sure of that, now. I want to do everything in my power to keep both the Twins..." Military Storm paused, slowly smiling as he additionally adds: "And my teammates protected."

"Good, well, I'll see what we have in storage," Red Alert said. "I'll need to replace some things but hopefully I have all the necessary parts."

"Red Alert, if you don't mind me asking..." Air Raid spoke up with a frown. "How _long_ will it take to replace and tend to Military Storm's worn out parts? I also feel ashamed I haven't detected this earlier... But I'm no Mini-Con CMO, only a normal trainee Medic, so my senses aren't as sharp as yours or any other CMO..."

"I'm not sure, probably a few cycles at the least," Red Alert said regretfully. "I can't do it all at once as something like a Mini-Con alarm could go off in that time so I'll have to do it in stages."

"I see... I could help provide assistance, despite my size... But it would also be great to learn... Since I can't go into any battles without my partner, of course." The Military Vehicle Mini-Con replied.

"Air Raid, you shouldn't spend all your time in here just because I need to get repaired. You should spend time with the other Mini-Cons, or the kids." The Triple Changer said, looking over at his partner.

"I want to be here some of the time, I don't want to leave you all alone," Air Raid said earnestly.

The old Mech gave a light gentle chuckle. "It is your choice after all, then. I don't want you making a choice you wish not to do." He replied. Hearing the footsteps, he looked over at Red Alert, who just came back with the necessary items.

"If you wish, I can start now," Red Alert said before adding. "Air Raid, would it be possible for you to oil your partner's joints every night? I can show you how and it'll give them a chance to soak in while he recharges."

Air Raid stood up on his partner's chest as he nodded. "I'm willing to learn!"

Military Storm gave a nod, replying. "You may begin if you wish, Red Alert. It is your duty after all, is it not, soldier?"

"Indeed," Red Alert said with a smile as he set to work on the older Mech. Military Storm lay back with a sigh, mentally berating himself for letting his body get into this condition.

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime was at the Command Center working, still a little surprised from the young Femme suddenly crashing into him after turning the corner. He pushed that aside as he began observing the screen, keeping his golden optics sharp for anything. Smokescreen was currently hard at work at his post, at times showing Sunblade how to use the control panel, they haven't seemed to find any harm in her learning all there is out of her family's 'world' and she seemed very determined to learn which is good.

Luckily she had recovered from the consuming of Hot Shot's JaAm so her energon levels were normal again. Sunblade seemed to be doing well and performing rather nicely with Smokescreen teaching her as they seemed to get along very well, especially with both sharing the ability for the Mechanical field.

"That's great, you're doing well," Smokescreen complimented as she managed to complete another set of commands on the control panel.

"Thanks, Smokescreen." Sunblade replied with a smile. "Things are getting a little more easier now that I'm starting to slowly understand the Autobot letters. I'm surprised that both factions have different letters..."

"Yeah, they just developed over time, partly to make it harder for the opposite side to instantly recognize what we were writing," Smokescreen explained. "Now we have three different letters, Standard Cybertronian, Autobot, and Decepticons, it helps to be fluent in all three."

"Ah, when you showed me examples of Decepticon writing, it looked very sinister... I mean... Well..." Sunblade struggled to find the right words to say it, it seemed difficult for her to process that such an alphabet would appear so... Dark... While the Autobot Alphabet appeared very peaceful and gentle.

"I know what you mean," he said with a nod. "It's odd, I don't think they deliberately designed them like that but that's how they've turned out."

Sunblade lowered her antenna and frowned, slowly nodding as unlike Nightblade, she expressed emotions very clearly, though easily despised sparkless things and primarily preferred if everything was good and nothing of evil.

"Something the matter?" Smokescreen asked in slight surprise, seeing change in the Femme Seeker's faceplate.

"No, it's just how I am, my apologies..." Sunblade's tone slowly becoming more formal. "The Sun Family often despised cruel things, thus it affects most of us when we learn something that's very painful or sparkless, but I'll be fine." She picked up a data pad which were labeled with useful notes for those learning the Mechanical field.

Optimus observed Sunblade, noticing the change in her face plate. He couldn't help but think if she really wanted to go into battle alongside them, she was still not very experienced as the same went for Nightblade as he recalled in previous battles when he from time to time briefly saw her in combat. Still, he was concerned about the young Femme Seeker.

However, his thoughts were brought back into reality when the Mini-Con alarms flared to life.

"It's that time again," He said grimly as Sunblade squeaked with surprise. "Call everyone, I'm going to check out this location."

"Roger sir," Smokescreen said with a salute as Sunblade hurried over.

Back at the Med Bay, Red Alert and Military Storm looked up at the flaring alarms. "Another Mini-Con has awakened." Came the old Mech's voice as he frowned, he couldn't go out in battle for a few cycles while he's getting his parts replaced and tended. Smokescreen's voice came through their comm links to have everyone meet in the warp room.

"Damn it," He cursed as Red Alert looked at him regretfully.

"I'm sorry, but you must remain here," he told him firmly. "You can monitor the situation from the control room but even a minor hit could cause major damage at this stage."

Military Storm nodded as he watched Red Alert leave the Med Bay and rushing over to the Warp Room as he sighed, getting up as he slowly got off the medical berth, because some of his parts were taken out that needed replacing, he had to use the walls as support as to avoid applying pressure to one of his legs. "You're not going into battle, are you?" Air Raid questioned, very worried.

"No, I'm going to monitor the situation from the control room." The Triple Changer replied with a smirk. "I don't like missing out on what's going on."

"I know," Air Raid said knowingly. "But Red Alert's right, I hate to say this but you're in no condition to fight. The Decepticons would instantly seize on the opportunity to permanently disable you and then you wouldn't be able to protect the twins. All you have to do is sacrifice a little bit of time and you'll be stronger than ever."

Military Storm nodded as he continued to slowly head towards the command center. He saw no one was there, seemed like the kids went with the Autobots this time as he slowly brought himself into one of the chairs, sighing as he sat down. He typed some commands into the panel, linking directly to Laserbeak who just took off into the air, the terrain appeared as an abandoned island.

"Huh, this'll be interesting," he mused, he didn't think they'd fought on an island before.

The Triple Changer wished he could go out there and help fight, but unfortunately he had to stay put as he isn't cleared and only had just recently entered stage 1 of his repairs and he clearly wouldn't want to anger Red Alert... Though he wasn't sure fully if the Mech were as ferocious when angered as Ratchet would be back on Cybertron.

"I hope that they'll keep an eye on Sunblade... I fear too much Megatron might plan to get her again if I'm not around... If he does, there will be no mercy from me." He said to himself, balling a hand into a fist. Air Raid flinched hearing the groaning metal emitting from his partner's fist, he was not one Mech to anger if anything happened to his precious treasures.

Grumbling, Military Storm leant back in his chair as the Autobots began to explore the island which also happened to contain a volcano. So far, no sign of the Decepticons but they couldn't be far away.

_**Decepticons' PoV:**_

Nightblade frowned as she looked up at the sky, it was clearly sunny and not nighttime which forced her to have her visor turned on. Silently, she and the others awaited for Megatron's orders, facing the Decepticon Leader.

"Spread out," Megatron ordered. "If you spot that old scrapper Military Storm, inform me at once... I fancy beating him into scrap again."

"Yes sir!" They all exclaimed and transformed, all going on their own path as Scavenger quietly walked off, he had to avoid transforming as to not wreck his tattered cape, he wore it for a reason and it needed to stay on. He had to admit, he didn't mind running into the Triple Changer as he would like to see how he is in battle, and if he's really what many bots truly claim him to be a war veteran, despite not meeting him personally, yet...

Nightblade flew lower than she normally would, she wanted to keep to the shadows of the volcano, the better to spare her optics. She was wearing her visor but she was still vulnerable while her sister would be in her element. She really hoped they did not bump into each other, she didn't want to deal with her right now.

**/Nightblade./** Starscream rasped through her comm link. **/The Autobots are sure to detect you on their scanners if you're flying that low./**

"I know but if I fly too high, they'll see me for sure and I won't be able to see very well," She explained back.

There was silence. Nightblade thought perhaps Starscream may have cut the link as she frowned, he may have found her completely ridiculous by now since she replied... However, he spoke again this time. **/I should give that visor an upgrade to better work with your optics then, if you're continuing to have trouble seeing in broad daylight./** After that, the comm link was cut before Nightblade could reply... She hated being cut off before she could say anything but of course she had to shrug it off, these are Decepticons, not Neutrals.

"An upgrade would be nice," she mused to herself, still keeping in the volcano's shadow.

A deep chuckle caught her audio receptors as she looked around for the sounds. "Well, well... I'm surprised you were able to _still_ live despite being shot all around, Rookie Femmes would _easily_ die from that but here you are, still standing."

**"You!"** She exclaimed in shock as she beheld the mysterious Mech nearby, how had he managed to sneak up on her?

"Yes... _Me._" Sideways said as he aimed his arm blaster towards her. He chuckled as he began. "Megatron's a fool, having you with his Decepticons when you don't know a thing of what they're capable of, the same with Optimus being a fool going around with another who mirrors you. While I may not know anything about you two, I would advice the both of you to stay out of battles."

"I'm _not_ afraid of you or the ongoing battles, Autobot..." Nightblade bit back in an emotionless tone, narrowing her optics as she grits her teeth while daring not to make a move.

_"Autobot?"_ He repeated with a chuckle. "You really have no idea, do you little Femme? Why don't you and your sister simply go back to Cybertron, this campaign is only going to hurt you in the end."

First Aid sneaked a slight scowl at the mysterious Mech, there was something oddly fishy about him. He looked at his partner with worry, what is she going to do with Sideways aiming his arm blaster directly at her?

Nightblade withdrew her hand held blaster from sub-space but only for Sideways to easily shoot it out of her hand as she yelped slightly, clutching her slightly singed hand.

"Can't even get your weapon out," He stated maliciously. "The _'real'_ Decepticons and Autobots could at least have pulled a weapon out on me, even if they couldn't use it."

"What... Exactly _are_ you?" She bit out, willing her vertical stabilizers to form into her daggers, gripping them tightly as she could while she kept her optics focused on the yellow and purple Mech. Nightblade had to think if she could try to overpower him while powerlinkxed or not... How could she get close enough to try to land a hit without getting blasted?

"Someone you _**don't**_ want to mess with," He said in a deadly tone. "You should be grateful I'm giving you a chance to walk away from _this._"

Could she really trust Sideways' words? Would he really let her go just like that? Nightblade wasn't about to take her optics off of the mysterious Sideways as she stepped backwards very slowly and cautiously.

Her comm link flared to life, hearing her teammates' voices. **/Megatron sir, I somehow have lost Nightblade's signal, even Blackout can't locate her anywhere./** Came Demolishor's voice as Cyclonus' voice next came through the public comm link. **/Leave her be, Demolishor, she's nothing but a coward./** The helicopter said with a crazy cackle, sounds of blasters going off from his end of the comm link.

"What have you **_done!?_**" She exclaimed, she knew she wasn't so far away from her teammates that they wouldn't be able to detect her... Sideways was somehow masking her signal.

"Me? Nothing in particular that _you_ should know." Sideways simply replied before disappearing.

**/What the- Nightblade is on my signal again?/** Cyclonus said through the public link again in a cold despising tone. **/Would've been better if she stayed gone, hmpf./**

Nightblade herself is completely puzzled, just what kind of Mech is Sideways...? First Aid could see the confusion swirling about his partner's processor.

"How did he _do_ that...?" He asked her, he'd never seen anything like that before.

"I don't know but I guess we should be grateful he let us go," She replied with a shiver. "I have a feeling that he could have destroyed us if he'd _wanted_ to."

**/N-Nightblade, what's the meaning of your disappearance?/** Demolishor demanded through the comm link.

"...I'll discuss it after the battle." Nightblade finally said before looking up at the skies. Reluctantly with a frown, she leaped into the air and transformed, gunning her thrusters as she flew upwards. She squinted her optics as the rays of the sunlight were against her visor despite it's doing it's work in shielding the rays away. Down below, she could see both factions were already clashed, fighting.

"Damn, I missed the start," she winced before realizing that maybe this would give her a chance to search for the Mini-Con while the Autobots were distracted.

She flew towards where the Mini-Con signal seemed to be radiating from, though no sign yet of it's glowing light... Funny how this signal seemed to be rather stronger than the ones they previously have detected... What could this mean?

Shaking her head mentally, she dived down and headed for the signal. There was no sign of it but she knew that it was around here somewhere so she transformed and carefully landed.

Nightblade quietly followed where the signal is emitting from, which lead to a tunnel but the only issue was that despite it looked big enough for her to fit, the only issue was that her wings got in the way. "Damn it, I can't fit in this tunnel..." She said with a slight growl, but before she could do anything else, rumbling sounds could be heard from the volcano that this island contained.

Backing up from the tunnel, she looked in the direction of it as the volcano is now beginning to emit smoke from the top.

"It's starting to erupt," First Aid said worriedly. "We'll have to call for backup, you can't fit in this tunnel Nightblade."

"You're right," she growled before opening the open Decepticon comm.

"This is Nightblade." She began with a brief pause before continuing. "There's an emergency... If we don't find that Mini-Con soon, it's a possibility that this island's volcano... It's magma could destroy the Mini-Con panel upon contact. I found a tunnel as to where the signal is coming from but there is a... Slight issue."

**/What issue?/** Megatron demanded. **/Why are you ****_not_**** getting the Mini-Con!?/**

"I... I can't fit," She blurted out. "My wings prevent me from going inside, I need help getting it out."

"I'd blast my way in but... It _may_ be a possibility that it would worsen the volcano's eruption. But I will find an alternate way." Nightblade added before cutting her end of the link. However, before she could go anywhere, she quickly got out of the way just in time of an incoming but familiar flame raining down upon her.

"Sunblade..." She growled, drawing her daggers as Sunblade struggled to pull her flaming weapon out of the rocky walls she impaled it into.

"Frag it!" Sunblade cursed as she finally pulled it free and faced her sister, who didn't look amused.

"What were you going to do, _impale_ me?" Nightblade demanded. "Maybe you've forgotten what _will_ happen if you do."

Sunblade watched as Nightblade walked sideways as she did the same, as if they were circling. "You see, little sister... Claim it as a lie if you choose to do so or not... Whatever you will say. But all I can say is, I _warn_ you to avoid using your weapons near the volcano... Unless you want to _toast_ the Mini-Con panel that radiates from inside." She began.

"You... You're _lying!_" Sunblade snapped as Nightblade only frowned, clearly not amused.

"I've taken my time aside from studying the Medical area to research this planet, Sunblade." Nightblade replied. "Unlike **_you_**, if you don't know a thing about this planet, then you'll put your own teammates in danger... None of us know anything or not very much about this planet... Thus I'm studying it."

"Enough!" Sunblade charged towards her sister as Nightblade was quick enough to evade or use her daggers to shield herself, despite it's too powerful to keep up for long.

"You _can't_ kill me," Nightblade taunted as they strained against one another. "If you do, you'll offline yourself... We're two parts of the _same_ Spark."

"I'm not trying to offline you," Sunblade retorted. "I'm trying to get that Mini-Con away from you, I won't let you 'Cons enslave another innocent little Mini-Con."

Another rumble began to occur, this time much more violent as it shook the entire island as they backed up, which also caused the nearby Autobots and Decepticons to do the same.

**/Optimus, the volcano's about to erupt!/** Came Rad's voice through Sunblade's comm link.

**/Nightblade, find that Mini-Con, immediately!/** Came Megatron's voice through Nightblade's comm link, though in a dangerous tone that caused both Femmes to shudder in fear. **/We will ****_not_**** be losing a Mini-Con to ****_both_**** the Autobots or ****_this_**** planet, do I make myself ****_clear!?_**** I'm sending someone to your location, as you're seeming to delay yourself.../**

"I..." She tried to protest but knew that it was no good. The comm was switched off and she miserably contemplated the narrow tunnel, how could she get through it.

"I'll go for it," First Aid bravely volunteered.

Nightblade frowned, looking at her partner as she did not want to lose him... She could not blast the tunnel which would worsen the volcano's current condition as she sighed. "Do it... Just be careful." She ruefully said, setting her partner down. Not surprised she could hear Sunblade squealing in protest and worry about Ticker volunteering to go into the tunnel as well, but also reluctantly let him go. "First Aid, try to get it before Sunblade's Mini-Con gets it... It's all up to you, my dear friend..." Nightblade said in a quiet voice that only First Aid could hear.

"I know," He said with a small smile as he transformed and raced into the tunnel.

_"Hey!"_ Ticker exclaimed before doing the same.

The two watched their partners disappear into the tunnel before facing one another with their weapons drawn. However, their combat stances ceased as a familiar voice came from above the skies.

"I was looking all over for you, baby!" Cyclonus cackled as he transformed, using his propellers to keep him airborne. A gleeful malicious grin on his face plate.

_'Ugh, great... My backup had to be __**Cyclonus...**__'_ Nightblade thought to herself, though at least Sunblade would be distracted. _'At least I won't have to hear any spatting out of his vile vocal processors.'_ She added while stepping away but keeping close to the tunnel.

"Cyclonus!" Sunblade groaned, why did it have to be him.

"Aww, I missed yah too, baby," Cyclonus laughed as he swooped. "Come on, why don't we go for a little ride, just the _two_ of us?"

**"I. Will. Not. Go. Near. Anywhere. With. You!"** Sunblade exclaimed in boiling rage, now that her two-handed sword isn't a flaming weapon anymore, she had to try to protect herself from the incoming Decepticon helicopter.

Scavenger from afar shook his head at the scene of Sunblade and Cyclonus, he couldn't understand the helicopter's infatuation with the brightly coloured Femme. though upon Scavenger's inspection, he personally found the darker coloured Femme more mature... Perhaps seeming to be the elder twin as she was nothing like Sunblade. The only thing that now swirled in his thoughts is... Which side of their Mini-Cons would grab the panel first before the volcano finally erupts like a machine gone unstable, about to blow. Still, he finds it hard to see these younglings taking part of this long, ongoing war.

Meanwhile, both Ticker and First Aid were still driving along the tunnels, trying to out race each other. A very faint glow was on the opposite side of the tunnel, which appeared to be a slight cave in, which is where the glow was emitting from.

"You leave him alone!" Ticker demanded, trying to crash into First Aid so that he'd be thrown off course.

**"No!"** First Aid yelled back. "If I fail, then Megatron will punish my partner..."

He did hate having to grab a fellow Mini-Con to hand them over to Megatron but he would not allow said Decepticon leader an excuse to shout or even beat Nightblade. So he dodged Ticker's attempts to crash into him and increased his speed despite the tremors now shaking the whole mountain.

"Too bad, she's on the wrong side of the team!" Ticker said as he sped on forth as fast as he could while First Aid did the same. As they got closer, the glowing... Is emitting a yellow glow?

"What in Primus's name?" First Aid gasped, he hadn't encountered a yellow glow like that before? Was it even a Mini-Con they were racing towards?

The trembles were getting much worse, and the tunnels were beginning to brighten, both of them frowned as they knew that this meant... The volcano had finally erupted. They transformed as they skidded to a halt as First Aid transformed one of his hands, using one of the medical tools which fired a small laser to cut through the rocks, freeing the yellow glowing panel though Ticker quickly snatched it.

"No!" First Aid reluctantly pointed the little laser onto Ticker's leg, switching it so that he would stun Ticker briefly instead of injuring him, causing the little hummer to drop the panel as First Aid quickly snatched it and drove off with it in his cargo.

"N-No...!" Ticker finally recovering from the stun but the lava began spewing, so he was forced to quickly transform and speed on forth. Both of them having to outrun the flowing lava which began making it's way towards them.

"Ticker!" Sunblade screamed, seeing the volcano erupt and terrified that her little partner might be engulfed by the lava flow.

Nightblade's optics widened as the sounds of revving engines indicated they were still alive... But the brightness emitting from the tunnel made her frown as she leaped into the air and transformed, causing Sunblade to do the same as she saw the lava chasing their partners.

_'Nightblade, get ready to grab onto me! I have the Mini-Con in my cargo and I'm closing in on the exit!'_Exclaimed First Aid through the powerlink bond.

_'I'll try, be careful!'_ Nightblade replied, waiting for the moment to grab onto her partner.

"Ticker... Ticker... Are you alright?" Sunblade cried as her Mini-Con replied in a hurry. "I'm fine... But he's got the Mini-Con!"

**"What!?"** Sunblade exclaimed as she sees both Mini-Cons speeding out of the tunnel, if she wants the Autobots to win this, she'll have to snatch both Mini-Cons. "I'm coming Ticker!" She said, speeding after the two Mini-Cons.

Nightblade immediately noticed that her younger sister is aiming to get not only her partner but also First Aid! "No you don't, Sunblade!" She snapped as she flew after the two Mini-Cons who were still speeding on forth, despite the volcano lava had changed course.

"Sunblade!" Optimus yelled, he'd just appeared over the ledge and saw the situation. "Watch out for the lava!"

"I am! I am! I'm trying to get the Mini-Con!" Sunblade exclaimed before yelping, being slightly rammed by Nightblade.

"You are not getting your hands on my partner, Sunblade!" Nightblade snarled.

"Well you're not getting your hands on that Mini-Con," Sunblade retorted.

The twins struggled to grab onto First Aid, though Ticker immediately attached himself to the under belly of Sunblade automatically once she was close and low enough. First Aid continued to speed on forth but he was going to run out of road soon as up ahead, there was a cliff leading directly into the water if he were to race off of it.

"Oh... Oh no!" He gasped, he did not like the looks of that at all.

"Nightblade, do _**not**_ let the Autobots get that Mini-Con!" Megatron roared as he now appeared.

Not wanting to be beaten to a pulp by Megatron, Nightblade seemed to have gotten some sort of encouragement as she rammed Sunblade from under, causing the brightly coloured Jet to fly upwards before falling into a jet wash, spiraling downwards horizontally directly towards the water.

Nightblade transformed into her robot mode, keeping herself airborne using her thrusters as she tried to reach out and grab a hold of First Aid before he reaches the end of the cliff. _'Come on... Just a little more...!'_ She eventually grabbed hold of First Aid just in the nick of time. "Got you, First Aid!" She exclaimed in relief, now hovering over the water but clearly exhausted.

"Oh thank Primus," First Aid half cried, he'd been so terrified of falling into that cold water where sharp rocks could lay.

The Femme Seeker flicked her comm link online as she managed to speak. "Got... The Mini-Con, warping." With that, Nightblade warped ahead of everyone.

_**"Nooo!"**_ Sunblade cried out, so frustrated that she'd failed although relieved that she'd rescued Ticker.

"Hnn," Megatron said in satisfaction, if Nightblade had failed, that young lady would have been in deep trouble.

"Retreat!" He ordered as he warped away, followed by the others warping one by one.

Nightblade was propped up on a large crate not too far from the warp gate, examining the yellow coloured Mini-Con panel they just recovered, as First Aid gently touched the panel, it glowed violently as a holographic image of a Mini-Con, clearly a Femme Mini-Con, appeared briefly before dissolving and the panel ceased it's glow, not activating.

"Hm? Strange..." Nightblade murmured as she heard the others one by one warp in, looking at them.

"Where is the new Mini-Con!?" Megatron instantly demanded, striding over.

"It's here... But it won't activate properly," She explained, hoping he wasn't going to get angry at her.

Megatron gestured his hand out as Nightblade immediately dropped the yellow Mini-Con panel into his hand as he looked at it, examining it. "I never knew Mini-Con panels would be a different colour other than green, sir..." The Femme Seeker said cautiously, praying mentally that Megatron isn't angry with her.

"Hmm," He grumbled, examining it closely. He tried to activate it but simply got the same holo image as Nightblade had. "Starscream, can you explain this?"

"I'm not sure, sir." The red and white jet began. "If it's a different colour, it could have a different meaning. If we're able to collect more of these..."

Just then, Scavenger interrupted, much to Starscream's annoyance as he didn't trust the cloaked Mech, finding something off about him. "Megatron, that is actually a _powerful_ Mini-Con that we have grabbed a hold of... If we find two more of it's kind, of the same similar coloured panel, it may be formed into a powerful weapon. There are _three_ powerful weapons in total. They often do not activate until all three are brought together, thus the reason of it's holographic image, returning back to it's dormant state."

"Really?" Megatron said with interest, smiling at the thought of possessing a powerful Mini-Con weapon. "What do you know about these weapons?"

"If one were to possess any of them..." Scavenger began as he continued. "Starting with the _**Star Saber**_, it can cut through almost **anything** with ease than a normal Cybertronian Sword would. The **_Skyboom Shield_**, which can block the Star Saber. and finally, the _**Requiem Blaster**_, which it's powerful laser that can blast and melt through anything... It's possible it may obliterate a Cybertronian in seconds. However, I am not sure if the Skyboom Shield can also block the blast of the Requiem Blaster, but possibly."

"And if I had _all three_," Megatron continued, his grin growing wider. "Then I could easily defeat Prime and finally conquer Cybertron."

"Correct." Scavenger said as Nightblade began taking her leave while the others were absorbed in the chat of the three powerful weapons, she was clearly exhausted and needed to rest up, she didn't give herself time to check some of her teammates' injuries, they probably would not need to be tended to... Unless they needed any treatment, they would make their way into hers and First Aid's Med Bay.

"First Aid?" Nightblade began speaking to her partner. "Do you know who that Mini-Con could be that showed us their holographic image?"

"I'm sorry, I do not recognize her," He said with a shake of the head. "I never came across her during my time as a Mini-Con CMO."

"Hmm, I see..." She replied with a frown, but then the sounds of footsteps could be heard. Demolishor running towards her.

"Nightblade, what happened earlier when your signal _disappeared?_" He asked, though surprisingly somewhat a bit gently despite his gruff nature. "Why did you mask it?"

"She didn't," First Aid said urgently. "That Mech that shot her down before challenged her and somehow masked her signal."

"It's the truth, Demolishor. I would _never_ mask myself, nor do I know how to do such a thing." Nightblade added. "I'm sure you've seen that strange purple and yellow Mech that's a motorcycle before, he was the one who ended up masking my signal, as I did nothing but try to attack... Them..."

"Why would he do that?" He questioned, a frown on his face.

"How am I supposed to know...? I thought he would _deactivate _me where I stood after the incident, but here I am, _still_ standing... I have a feeling something is off about that one... But you don't need to be concerned too much about it as I am." Nightblade replied with a shrug.

"Hmm, I'll have to inform Lord Megatorn about this," He stated. "He might try that trick with one of us... Then the Autobots might be able to take us down."

"Wait, Demolishor..." She said as the Anti-Aircraft Tank stopped, turning to face her. "I don't think he's an Autobot... Something is just _off_ about that Mech. When I called for him to come out of hiding, he just simply said something around the lines **_'Autobot...?'_**, I'd recommend or suggest the Decepticons take caution of him instead, at least..."

He paused before saying, "I'll pass your suspicions onto lord Megatron, it'll be up to him what we do about it."

"Thank you." Nightblade replied as Demolishor nodded, heading off to go see Megatron while the Femme Seeker herself continued towards the rec room, all that hard work made her a little peckish for some Energon.

"You needing some?" She asked First Aid who nodded, he certainly did.

They entered the rec room as Nightblade went over to get a cube for herself and First Aid, afterwards heading over to their usual spot as she sets First Aid down, carefully giving him his cube which he took, thanking her. She replied with a nod as she sipped her cube while sub-spacing a data pad on some information about the planet, she sure liked to learn all sorts of things.

As Nightblade read the data pad, she seemed to be lost deeply in her processor, what would it mean now that they've just found a supposedly powerful Mini-Con? She sipped her cube silently as she continued to read, though not noticing that a few others had come marching into the rec room.

"I wonder where the other Mini-Con panels are?" She mused to herself, what would happen if the Autobots got one or both of the others?

"I don't know... I've never known any of my brethren could become such powerful weapons alongside others..." First Aid replied softly with a frown, looking at his nearly empty cube.

Their attentions were turned to Megatron grumbling, he was looking at the little yellow panel in his hand.

"Why won't you activate _now!?_" he demanded of the still panel. "Show me where your brothers are."

The others just looked at their leader for a brief moment before continuing their businesses, grabbing a cube and sitting at their chosen spots about one of the tables. First Aid quickly hid behind one of Nightblade's gauntlets, grumbling to himself in his processor wishing he could do something about that Decepticon Leader.

_'Why is he so angry all the time?'_ He thought to himself, none of the Autobots he'd worked with had ever been like this.

"Give it some time, Megatron." Scavenger suggested. "These special Mini-Cons don't activate instantly like the others, they'll perhaps activate on their own later."

"Hnn..." grumbled Megatron, he clearly wanted to use the weapons as soon as possible and hated being forced to wait.

"At least the Autobots don't know about this," Cyclonus suggested.

"Even if you say so, Sunblade's Mini-Con may have told them about it by now, Cyclonus." Nightblade said calmly, keeping her optics on the data pad as she continued. "So it's possible the Autobots may at least know some slight description of it."

"Hmph, since _when_ did you turn into miss supercomputer?" The helicopter spat.

"I'm just pointing out the _facts_," She retorted as Demolishor said. "Maybe none of the Autobots know what it means."

_**Autobots' PoV:**_

"I'm sorry, Optimus..." Sunblade frowned, her right antenna lowering despite also a bit soaking wet. "I couldn't save the Mini-Con..."

"It's not your fault Sunblade," Optimus told her. "I'm just glad both you and Ticker are safe. I am sorry none of us where able to help you."

"Mmm..." Sunblade slowly nodded as Ticker began to speak up.

"Optimus, do you know anything about certain Mini-Cons that had... Different colored dormant panels?" He asked, briefly pausing before continuing. "The one I found deep in the island's tunnel had a distinct yellow color than the standard green color... Maybe it could be why the signal was much more stronger than the previous ones we've gathered."

"I do," He said with a nod. "It is part of a Mini-Con trio that forms into some sort of weapon... According to those ruins we found underwater."

"A weapon?" Sunblade curiously asked. "There are three Mini-Cons that can form into something much more powerful?"

"But... The Mini-Cons are much _too adorable_ to form into such things...!" She added quickly.

Very patiently, he said. "They might be adorable but they have been designed to give us power, they are weapons in themselves. Never let looks deceive you, Sunblade."

"I just... I just wish they just didn't have to be forced to fight..." Sunblade slowly said, gently nuzzling Ticker with one of her digits to which he responds with a small hug. "Hopefully when this war... If it ever ends, they won't be used as such things anymore and... Continue to be what each are skilled in..."

"And I'm glad you're here," Sunblade cooed, leaning down to give him a little kiss.

Ticker bashfully looked away with a slight chuckle.

"Ah, Optimus. You're back." Came Military Storm's voice as he came limping into the warp room, though surprised to see Sunblade soaking wet as he observed a tad bit closer. "Sunblade... You're all wet." He said with a slight frown.

"I know... I failed to get the Mini-Con..." Sunblade frowned as she looked away. "But I'll try harder next time."

"You didn't fail," He corrected her. "You might not have gotten the Mini-Con but you made it back in one piece and you protected your partner. That's the important thing."

Sunblade smiled as she tackle hugged her caretaker, only for the Triple Changer to yelp in pain. "**_Nngh- Augh...!_** Easy there Sunblade, I'm only just in stage 1 of my repairs, so you need to be gentle until I'm fully repaired."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Sunblade said with a sheepish giggle. "I really wish you could rejoin us in battle if another alarm goes off... It didn't feel the same with you in battle on the previous one..."

"I know, I wish I could be with you too but if I come, I'm more likely to put you all in danger," He explained grimly. "I need to get back to full strength to do my job properly."

**/Red Alert to Military Storm, I'm ready to resume repairs to your joints./** Came Red Alert's voice through his comm link.

"On my way." Military Storm replied as he cuts the link. "Well, I better get to Red Alert now." He said, looking at both Optimus and Sunblade as the Femme Seeker got off of her caretaker. Standing up to his full height, he carefully limped his way back to the Med Bay.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked worriedly, she wasn't a great medic like her sister.

"He will be." Optimus replied with a nod. "Everyone goes through check ups at certain years... I'm not sure why Military Storm hasn't been keeping himself checked, but now at least it's a good thing the signs have not been shown yet, otherwise Megatron would have taken advantage of him..."

"Yeah," She said with a shiver, she couldn't bear the thought of Megatron taking advantage of her guardian.

"I'll be in the Command Center if you need me, you should rest and get yourself a cube, Sunblade." Optimus said as the Femme Seeker nodded as she watched the Autobot Leader walk on out of the warp room.

Sunblade sighed and stretched her arms a bit before heading towards the direction of the small empty room, where she finds the kids occupying themselves, talking about the previous battle. "Hi, kids!" Sunblade exclaimed with a grin as she came walking in.

"Hi Sunblade," Alexis greeted. "It's a shame about that Mini-Con."

"Yeah..." Sunblade, sighed heavily. "But we'll get it next time, wait and see."

"Hey, Sunblade? Why didn't Military Storm join in the fight? Doesn't he _always_ join in?" Rad couldn't help but question as Carlos said: "Yeah! I know that dude could blast his way through those Decepticreeps with his powerful strength!"

"He's getting repaired, he couldn't risk going," She said sadly. "Megatron would have torn him apart, he wasn't in a fit state to fight but once he's fully repaired, he'll be back in action."

"But, there wasn't anything out of place that we saw... When did _this_ occur?" Alexis asked, completely bemused. She was sure that last time she saw Military Storm, he looked healthy.

"It's... Sort of my fault..." Sunblade laughed sheepishly. "I... Consumed some of Hot Shot's JaAm and got a little what you humans call _'hyper'_."

"What happened?" Carlos asked and she explained.

"So you see... Military Storm's been neglecting his check ups so his body was starting to suffer," She finished.

"He _shouldn't_ have left himself unchecked after what happened..." Alexis said with a frown. "He wouldn't be able to fight anymore completely or something if he left his systems unchecked and... Rusting."

"Aw man, I don't think I can see 'Storm being unable to fight!" Carlos exclaimed with despair.

"Neither can I," Rad said with a small smile. "But Red Alert will fix him right up."

"Hmm..." Carlos replied with a nod until when something struck his mind as he began asking. "Hey Rad, do you think it's possible some of our friends could combine with one another to form into some stronger person or something? Like in the Movies or in Comics or something..."

"I don't know, Carlos... This isn't fantasy, you know." Rad replied with a shrug.

"Combine?" Sunblade repeated, though completely bemused as she continued. "Comics...? Movies...? What _are_ they?" Very carefully, she sat down next to their little hang out spot.

"Comics are a combination of art and literature, like a book." Rad began as he continues. "Movies are completely something else, a group of people and flashy effects they film with to make things appear real, but of course it isn't, it's only pretend."

"Ooh, like a holofilm?" She asked. "I'd love to see an Earth _Moo-vee_ as you call them."

The boys laughed softly at Sunblade's pronunciation on 'Movie' as they slowly ceased their laughter. "Maybe next time we come here to the base, we can bring a movie from home and show you." Carlos said.

"Excellent! Thank you." Sunblade said, with her tone slowly turning to formal as she smiled with a giggle.

"We could have a movie night," Alexis suggested. "The other Autobots could come and watch them as well, they might enjoy it."

"What kind of movie?" Carlos suggested.

"Not a horror one," Alexis said. "I don't really like those and they might be a bit much for a first movie."

"Aww man, horror is cool though..." The hispanic boy pouted.

"Maybe we can try something less intense and something that isn't too sudden?" Rad suggested.

"Okay but _no_ sappy romance," Carlos said, making a face.

Sunblade for a moment stared at the new expression Carlos made, then eventually she couldn't help but attempt to hold in a laugh... Which shortly afterwards roared into a fit of laughter.

"_What?_ I don't like romance," Carlos said, holding out his hands as though it were obvious. "You know what's going to happen, it's so predictable."

"I don't mind any sort of things as long as I can learn new things." Sunblade said with a smile, gently scooping up Carlos in her hands as she carefully brought the small human to her optic level. "...Did I do something wrong, Carlos?" She asked curiously, with also a hint of concern in her tone.

"No, it's okay," He assured her. "These two always tease me cause I don't like romance. I hated it when we had to watch one for English."

"I see." With gentle care, she brought Carlos back down to his friends. She tilts her hand down slightly once close enough to the floor, causing Carlos to slide downwards, landing on his own feet.

"Oh yeah, I heard of those," Hot Shot said with a chuckle, the boys had once talked about a movie they'd seen while he was giving them a lift.

Sunblade giggled. "I wonder what sort of movie they'll bring in." She folded her arms behind her back as she seemed to partially stare at the ceiling, losing herself in her thoughts.

"I wouldn't mind an action one," Hot Shot grinned. "I want to see what humans call _'excitement'_."

"Dude, we promise we'll bring one tomorrow!" Carlos exclaimed with a grin. "I have a couple you _might_ grow to love!"

"I'll bring some too." Rad said with a smile.

"So will I," Alexis promised. "I'm sure between the three of us we can bring quite a variety."

"Sounds like a plan." Hot Shot said with a grin.

"Hot Shot, so this is where you are. I've been looking all over for you, we need to finish working on a couple machines... You just can't go wandering off." Red Alert says as he enters the room.

"Hhh, I've already done plenty of work." Hot Shot sighed as Sunblade steps in. "If you want, I can help out, Red Alert!" The Femme Seeker said with a grin.

"Hmm," He said, giving Hot Shot a disapproving look. "You shouldn't slack off Hot Shot."

"Come on, this is your chance to see how good Sunblade is," Hot Shot defended.

The Medic frowned as he looked over at Sunblade, who just simply smiled with her arms folded behind her back. Honestly, he still couldn't imagine many Femmes that didn't mind getting dirty but since Sunblade is often good at repairing things...

"Very well, come with me Sunblade." He said as the Femme Seeker willingly went with him.

"But _this_ isn't over," he warned Hot Shot over his shoulder who threw up his hands in exasperation.

The yellow Mech only frowned, looking away as he crosses his arms.

"So uhhhh... Who's game for some tag?" Carlos suggested, thinking it would be a great idea since now with the Autobots having their holoforms, they would be able to interact with them more safely.


	27. Chapter 27

_Mediziner's Notes: I'm __**FINALLY** up to date...!__ Also, I recommend to check out __**Accidental Hunger**__ if you guys like Vampires.._. Megatron is turned into a Cybertronian Vampire in there. XD

_Enjoy!_

Hot Shot brightened and he said. "Awesome, just let me activate my holo form."

Hot Shot backed up against a wall as he went into a special sort of stasis lock, as a small red beam of light appeared on the ground, revealing the young Mech as a human. He looked around for a moment. "Hmm, it's going to take a while to get used to everything being so _small_." He said.

"Yeah and we don't have to crane our necks to look at you," Teased Rad.

Hot Shot grinned as he spoke. "Ready for tag?"

"Yeah! You're it, Rad!" Carlos called out as he ran, along with Hot Shot.

"Hey!" Rad exclaimed, chasing after Carlos who called out. "Can't catch me, Rad!" Alexis giggled as she watched the three boys enjoy their fun of tag while she resumed her work on her personal laptop.

She liked to get her work done ahead of time and also, she enjoyed researching various topics as a kind of hobby. Since the Transformers had arrived, she'd had even more reason to study.

_'Hmm...'_ She thought heavily, catching ear of a few of the boys shouting.

"Run, Rad! Hot Shot's it!" Carlos said, the boys laughing as Hot Shot tried to catch one of them.

"Hey, come back here," Laughed Hot Shot as he chased them, not having much luck as he was still getting used to this body.

The young Mech stopped as he looked over at Alexis. "Hey Alexis, come play tag with us." He said with a grin. "You're missing _all_ the fun!"

"In a moment, I just want to save this," She called, eyes fixed on her screen.

"Sure." Hot Shot said as he calls after the boys. "Come back here, you guys!"

Eventually, the Mini-Cons had joined in on the tag, seeming like a lot of fun, even Jolt as well.

The boys laughed, it was much more fun with more of them and they had a great time dodging, eventually getting caught and having to chase the Mini-Cons.

At last, Alexis had finished saving her files as she clapped the laptop shut, putting it aside as she joins the others in the game of tag. "I'm finished now, let's _play!_" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Who's it?" She questioned before squealing as a gang of Mini-Cons immediately rushed towards her as she ran for it.

During the game of tag, Optimus and Military Storm came walking in. They stopped in their tracks, seeing Hot Shot in a special stasis lock mode and shortly afterwards, seeing both Mini-Cons and humans alike playing a game of tag.

"Erm... What's _going_ on here?" The old Mech asked, bemused upon seeing the actions that were erupting among the group.

"We're playing tag," Alexis said breathlessly before yelping with laughter as a Mini-Con caught her around the waist and swung her playfully around.

"Tag...?" Military Storm repeated, an optic brow raised despite difficult to see through his blue visor.

"Yeah dude, it's a game where we try to catch each other," Carlos called as he dodged Hot Shot and a Mini-Con.

"I... See..." The Triple Changer wasn't sure what to make of this. At first, he seemed confused, thinking for a moment that it looked like the Mini-Cons were attacking the children but then on careful observation, it seemed like only playful brief hugs.

"Once you're tagged, you've got to chase and catch the others," Rad explained as he was caught by High Wire.

"I see... Well I would love to but I'm almost near the end of Stage 1 of my repairs... I can't use my holoform while this is going on, I'm afraid." Military Storm said with a frown as he carefully made his way over towards a chair like structure, sitting down.

"You can play another time," Alexis said kindly, giving the Mini-Con holding her a hug.

"Sure, I'd like that," He said with a smile, wondering if he'd have enough energy even in holoform to keep up with these youngsters.

"I'll be there," Optimus said grimly. "Hot Shot, come with me."

"Right sir," Hot Shot said, becoming his robot self again. "Sorry kids, the Cons always know when to spoil our fun."

"It's okay Hot Shot, we had fun." Rad said with a smile, the others nodded as the same with the Mini-Cons. This made Hot Shot feel as he follows after his leader.

"Hmm... I should as well." Military Storm said as he slowly got up, but then a groaning creak was heard in one of his joints as he grunted, sitting back down. "Fragging joints of mine..." He murmured to himself with a slight growl.

"Don't forget you're _off_ active duty for now," Optimus reminded.

"...Yes sir." The old Mech replied as he watched his leader and Hot Shot walk off out of the room.

"So why is Cyclonus suddenly appearing out of nowhere? That's unlike the Decepticons to let him or possibly the others roam freely about..." Hot Shot said, looking at Optimus completely bemused.

"We'll find out eventually, but we better also be cautious... It could be most likely a trap, and that we're very close to a city... We cannot afford to be spotted by any other humans." Came the Autobot Leader's reply.

"Right," Hot Shot said with a nod. "maybe I should go and check it out, just in case it is a trap?"

"No, I will not risk any of my men in danger, that including you too Hot Shot. It's better advised we stick together as a team." Optimus said as they were soon shortly joined by Red Alert and Smokescreen.

"Cyclonus appears to be trying to attract our attention," Red Alert stated. "And there's no sign of the others, I think this is a trap."

"Only one way to find out..." Smokescreen said grimly.

_**The Decepticons' PoV:**_

"Woo _**HOO**_, come and get me Autobots," Cyclonus whooped as he soared over the trees, more than ready for a fight.

The others were observing Cyclonus through their computers, awaiting for the right moment so that they could warp in. _**Sonar**_, who was one of the Mini-Cons had been forced awake by Megatron, who couldn't stand waiting any longer to find the others.

"You sure your brethren are in the Autobot's base...?" Megatron questioned, looking over at Sonar who cowered.

"Y-Yes..." She said, completely in fear.

"They better be," he warned. "It won't be easy going in."

He glanced at his fellow Decepticons and said. "Don't forget, we don't just want her brothers, grab as many of their Mini-Cons as you can."

"Yes sir!" They all exclaimed. For a while longer, they continued to wait for Cyclonus to give the signal when the Autobots have come out of hiding.

Sonar unhappily stood with them, she didn't like to do this but she needed to be with her brother. And unfortunately, they were with the Autobots, leaving her no choice but to help the Decepticons.

Some of them kept themselves occupied while waiting for the signal, Nightblade in particular sharpened and admired her daggers idly, slightly smiling at how they shined while First Aid kept himself seated on one of her pauldrons, watching his partner sharpen her daggers.

"You'll be careful, won't you?" He asked softly. "It'll be _dangerous_ breaking into their base."

"I promise." Nightblade replied quietly with a small smile, gently nuzzling her Mini-Con partner with one of her digits.

**/Okay boss! They've come on out to play! Ahahahahahahahaha, time for the ****_REAL_**** fun!/** Cyclonus cackled through the comm link.

"Excellent," Megatron said with a smirk. "Let the fun begin."

Everyone stood up, heading on over to the warp gate while Megatron carried Sonar with him. Nightblade lagged behind just slightly, giving herself a few moments to think... While it would be dangerous indeed as her partner warned her... But it may be possible that Military Storm may have a plan to capture her, which made her frown...

_'Is he out with the others?'_ She thought to herself. _'Or will he have stayed inside for some reason?'_

One by one, they stepped onto the warp gate. Once everyone had settled themselves inside, they warped away close to Cyclonus' location on the ground. Once they had successfully warped, Nightblade immediately willed her visor to activate to shield her optics from the rays of the sun.

She grunted, it was a bright day and she couldn't wait to be inside where it would be darker. She held First Aid to her body protectively.

Both Factions had already clashed, however it seemed obvious as to noticing that Military Storm was nowhere to be present, but then she could see her younger sister shooting at her from above. Frowning, she leaped into the air and transformed, gunning her thrusters after her sister, mentally snarling.

"Not again," First Aid sighed as he watched them fight. He always worried them this happened, if either of them injured the others too badly... The consequences wouldn't be good.

Their gatling guns flared to life, trying to shoot one another as some of the blaster shots nearly hit some of the Decepticons while some of them did hit a few others, though they seemed to scold at the Seekers over the comm links to watch their fire while struggling against one another.

**/Don't mess around with her,/** Megatron ordered. **/Focus on the task at hand./**

Nightblade shifted her wings forward as she immediately shot upwards, away from her sister before nose diving, with her wings folded back close to her horizontal stabilizers as she flies directly towards the supposed entrance of the HQ of the Autobots. She decreased her speed and transformed, landing on the ground as she ran inside.

"I'm here," She told her fellow Decepticons over the comm. "I'm going in."

**/Find Sonar's brothers, immediately./** Came Megatron's commanding voice.

"I'm on it, Megatron." Nightblade said as the comm link cut. She cursed to herself, only knowing very partial of the base during when the Autobots had captured her. She began searching for the strong signals as they were strangely close together...

"Where are you?" she murmured as she entered a corridor but become aware of a strange whirring noise.

_**"What!?"**_ she exclaimed before realizing lasers had appeared and were aiming at her.

Nightblade immediately seeked cover behind some decorative columns along the wall as the lasers fired. "Frag it... They were really well prepared..." She said to herself, sub-spacing a hand held blaster from her sub space pocket.

She'd have to take down these lasers or risk being shot down and captured... Or worse, seriously injured.

Carefully, one at a time, she tried to destroy all of the lasers before they reactivated and fired whenever she peeked out from hiding to shoot at them.

"This is taking too long," She groaned before calling Megatron. "Megatron, their base is defended, I'm pinned down by lasers."

Megatron, displeased growled angrily as she hears him order one of his soldiers to try and provide her backup.

**/Yes sir./** Came the voice, being none other than Demolishor, whom Megatron had sent.

"Thank you," She said gratefully, she just didn't have the firepower to take this all down.

Eventually, Demolishor came to her location as he quickly transforms into his Anti-Aircraft Tank mode and starts blazing blaster shots at the lasers despite getting a couple injuries in the process from some of the laser shots.

"Thanks," She said, giving him cover from behind as he moved onwards.

After crossing and clearing through a few trapped corridors, they came to a large storage room, where the signals were emitting from somewhere inside, which was actually in front of them in the opposite side. They slowly approached, but halted in their tracks as one specific Mech came out of his hiding spot, powerlinked and loaded.

"That's far enough, Decepticons..." Came Military Storm's voice. "I won't let you near the Mini-Cons..."

"Oh no," Nightblade groaned, he had remained behind. But she wasn't sure why, he was usually the first onto battle.

"Stand aside, Autobot," Demolishor ordered, pointing his guns at him.

"Not while I _still_ function... You're going down!" Military Storm growled as he lets out a battle cry, unleashing swarms of missiles directly at them. Nightblade quickly flew out of the missile's ways, using her speed and agility to dodge through the incoming missiles as Demolishor grunted slightly as the explosives shook the room slightly.

"Look out!" She warned her comrade, he couldn't get out of the way like she could.

"M'fine," He grunted before unleashing his own firepower.

The Triple Changer transformed into his tank mode, though muffling his vocal processor to avoid yelping in pain as he returned fire. Nightblade hovered over to the location as she flew over Military Storm while he was slightly occupied by Demolishor.

_'I need to find those Mini-Cons and get out of here,'_ She thought to herself grimly. 'I don't want him to get hurt...'

Nightblade slowly descended around the area the signal emitted from, could it be hidden away in the walls perhaps?

**"No!"** Military Storm cried out as he Transformers, despite the pain in the process as he quickly removes Nightblade from the wall, to which she began to squirm. "Don't do this, don't do something you'll regret, Nightblade!"

"Ah... Let me go!" She cried, struggling. "I have to get those Mini-Cons."

"He'll _**enslave**_ them," Military Storm said in frustration.

"I... Cannot go back, Military Storm..." She said softly before bellowing out "Shoot him off me, Demolishor!" She said loudly, trying to squirm free out of the Triple Changer's grip.

"On it," Demolishor said, aiming his gun at Military Storm.

"No!" cried Air Raid as he charged at the large Decepticon.

"I don't think so!" Blackout called out as he fires his little blaster at Air Raid, charging at him so that he can allow his master a good shot. The Anti-Aircraft Tank knew he'd damage Nightblade in the process but since she said to shoot, he did as both suffered damage while the wall also slightly split apart, revealing two yellow coloured Mini-Con panels which were blinking, due to being able to sense their 3rd member nearby.

"Darn it," Military Storm cursed, they were completely vulnerable. "I need a bit of _back up_ here."

**/Military Storm! I told you that you are off duty, you can't fight in your current condition!/** Came Optimus' voice.

"I couldn't leave the Mini-Cons unguarded, sir... But right now I _**need**_ back up!" The Triple Changer replied desperately as The Autobot Leader sighed, saying he'll send someone to back him up.

"Get them to hurry, I _can't_ hold them off much longer!"

_'I'm sorry...'_ Nightblade thought to herself as she knees the Triple Changer very hard, causing Military Storm to grunt loudly as he began falling over, letting go of Nightblade. The Femme Seeker hissed slightly in pain, her knee was going to feel sore for a while as she ran over to the other two yellow Mini-Con panels.

"Got you," She whispered, lifting up the glowing panels. "You'll be with your sister soon enough."

First Aid and Blackout were wincing, never knew that the Seeker Femme would be so bold as to do such a... Crime...

"I've got the panels, Demolishor, we need to get out of he-" Then, Demolishor was attacked and flipped over his side as Smokescreen used his crane as a lasso as he caught Nightblade, causing the panels to slip out of her hand. _**"What the!?"**_ She exclaimed as she was dragged to the floor, reeled towards Smokescreen.

"I'm afraid you aren't going anywhere with these," He stated calmly, reeling her closer.

Immediately, Nightblade willed her daggers as she cuts herself free, then charging at Smokescreen, attempting to land a hit with one of her daggers.

"Urgh," He grumbled, jumping back and bringing his blaster forth.

Blackout and Air Raid continued to fight where as First Aid assisted despite not liking to fight.

Nightblade quickly attempted to recover the Mini-Con panels, but only for Smokescreen to whack her with his crane. Then, the comm link flared to life on Demolishor's. **/What is taking you and Nightblade so long to recover those two Mini-Cons, Demolishor!?/** Came Megatron's snarling voice.

"There's another Autobot here," She gasped, winded. "Smokescreen, he's got the Mini-Cons."

Growling could be heard as Megatron spoke in a deadly tone. **/I will be there in a few astroseconds, if by the time I see those Mini-Cons in Autobot hands, there ****_WILL_**** be consequences, ****_DO YOU BOTH UNDERSTAND!?_****/** Bellowed Megatron, which caused both Demolishor and Nightblade to jump at the sudden increase in Megatron's volume in his vocal processor... Immediately, the two attacked Smokescreen, but Demolishor was rammed aside by Military Storm, who had recovered from the... Painful incident.

"Not... Getting... It," Military Storm growled as Smokescreen fought to hold off Nightblade who did not want to risk being beaten by Megatron for failing in her mission.

The Crane Truck backed up, trying to keep himself at a distance from the Seeker Femme, he would deal some damage but this Femme wasn't ordinary and by remembering Military Storm's warning, hurting Nightblade too severely would mean hurting Sunblade in the process as well. _'Frag it... How am I supposed to deal with her!?'_ He thought to himself, frowning as he continues to avoid Nightblade, more so shielding the Mini-Con panels from her.

'Have to disable her,' he thought to himself. 'Put her out of action so she can't keep attacking.'

Nightblade striked again but this time without holding back, he extends his crane, directly hitting her once in close range as the Femme Seeker was sent flying backwards. Once recovering, she withdrew her daggers and charged again.

The four realized that the blaster shots were becoming louder... both the Triple Changer and Smokescreen cursed to themselves... Sounded like the 'Cons had pushed their way forward inside the base.

"Frag, this is getting serious," Smokescreen said to Military Storm over the comm. "I think we might need to send these Mini-Cons deeper into the base, we'll be overwhelmed in a few minutes."

**/You go ahead, Smokescreen... I can't run... Go...!/** Military Storm said, in a slight commanding voice though difficult to audio due to the slight pain in his words, which signaled Smokescreen that the injuries were taking a toll on the Mech.

"No, I'm not leaving you," Smokescreen said firmly. "I'll have our Mini-Cons take their fellows deeper into the base, the Cons will have a much harder time getting them."

/**Nnngh... The Mini-Cons won't have a chance... It's possible that they're using the one they have to sense our Mini-Cons... Go, now! That's an order, soldier...! They'll need someone to protect them.../** Military Storm grunted, managing to haul Demolishor off to the opposite side of the room.

Smokescreen growled, he hated to leave a fellow Autobot but orders were orders. As he moved away, he yelled into the comm. "Optimus, we really need you here, Military Storm's ordered me to leave him, he can't hold them for much longer."

**/What!? Military Storm currently isn't unable to fight considering his current condition.../** Red Alert instead spoke, overhearing the conversation. **/He'll be extinguished if he fights in his current condition.../**

"I know...that's why we need back up," Smokescreen emphasized.

Then, the sounds of grunts and yells as followed by static, Smokescreen cursed to himself as he came to a storage room. The panels started to glow more violently, that didn't seem to sound very well until he heard a faint all-too familiar voice echoing.

"Sonar, find your brothers!" Came Megatron's command as Smokescreen frowned.

"Aww, come on," He groaned, Megatron was close. He'd have to fight him off until backup came.

"Don't worry guys, I'll protect you for as long as I can," he murmured to the glowing panels as he placed them behind him.

He stayed put until when he saw the Autobots had been pushed back into the same room, followed shortly by the Decepticons. Sonar, noticing the glowing Mini-Con panels behind Smokescreen, charged over and with a bright, shining light, the other Mini-Cons had awakened, revealing themselves.

They spoke into their native language, then all of a sudden, all three of them leaped into the air, transforming and combining as the bright light had made both sides cease fire, the three had transformed into none other than...

"The **Star Saber!**" Megatron exclaimed, reaching over immediately as he grabbed hold of the powerful weapon. However, this did not last long as soon as at the same time he grabbed it, only a few seconds later did Optimus suddenly shoot it out of his hands, where as it landed in Hot Shot's hands.

"Hah, got it!" Hot Shot couldn't help but crow as Megatron snarled before charging right at him.

"Hot Shot!" Optimus warned and Hot Shot was forced to leap back before bringing the sword in front of him protectively.

"Whoa!" Hot Shot exclaimed, avoiding the tyrant leader as he tried to attack with the weapon, though it didn't seemed confident in him.

"You can do it, Hot Shot! Give him a few good swings, man!" Carlos exclaimed, cheering for the yellow Mech as the other two followed suit. From enough coaching by the kids gave Hot Shot inspiration and confidence, which caused the Star Saber to glow more violently, and as soon as Megatron had come in range, he swiped the weapon at him, slashing off one of his antlers and half of his alt mode's treads.

Megatron groaned as he backed away, his slashed off parts clattering to the ground with a loud thud as he snarled. He spoke with a growl. "This _**isn't**_ over, Autobot... Retreat!"

At the order, all of the Decepticons retreated back to their base.

"Woo _**HOO!**_" Alexis cheered along with the others. "You did it Hot Shot, you did it!"

"Yeah, I guess I did," he said in wonder, looking down at the sword in his hands.

Military Storm slowly came walking in, then his optics were immediately locked onto the Star Saber. "So... This is the almighty Star Saber... The real deal..." He grunted out slightly, he was in much more pain than before. "Optimus sir... May I question who will be in charge of such a powerful weapon?" He asked before immediately continuing "I'm not doubting any of your soldiers, but if this is indeed such a strong weapon, wouldn't it need to be kept under surveillance?"

"Hmm, perhaps," Optimus said with a nod as the weapon transformed into the three Mini-Cons. Sonar hugged her brothers, chirping happily before freezing as she saw she was with new bots.

"Ah! Wh-Where _am_... I-I?" Sonar beeped in fear, hiding behind her brothers, Runway and Jetstorm.

"Don't be afraid, you're safe with us here in Autobot HQ." Hot Shot quickly said, seeing how frightened Sonar is.

"W-What happened to the Decepticons?" She asked as her brothers held her protectively.

"They've fled," Optimus told her gently. "You don't have to be afraid of them anymore."

"R-Really...? No more harsh tones...?"

The Prime only shook his head as Sonar sighed, collapsing to her knees. Runway and Jetstorm speaking to their sister in their native language in worry.

"Did Megatron hurt you?" Hot Shot exclaimed and she looked up at him and said. "He threatened to."

Silence fell upon the Autobots, worry overwhelming them... Then, the Star Saber Mini-Cons began to introduce themselves.

"I-I'm Sonar..." Came the Femme Mini-Con

_**"Runway."**_ One of the Mechs said, followed by the other. _**"Jetstorm!"**_

"I'm Hot Shot," The yellow Mech said really gently. "And none of us will ever hurt you or make you do something you don't want to do."

"No way!" Came a Femme's voice, none other than Sunblade's. "None of us would dare do such a thing as harm you three." She exclaimed, gently scooping them up in her hands as she hugged them carefully. All three Mini-Cons were startled by this, never have they been hugged by a Transformer.

"We'll look after you," She cooed, gently stroking their backs.

"I think I'm liking these guys _already_, what do you think, Jet'?" Runway whispered as Jetstorm replies. "Yeah, they don't sound so bad... Especially this Femme..." Hearing this, Sonar sighed, elbowing her brothers as she replies. "Hey, this isn't the time to be attempting flirts." She grumbled.

"Optimus, the question still stands as said by Military Storm." Red Alert said as he begins slight repairs on Military Storm's joints. "Who will hold onto the Star Saber?"

"Whoever the Mini-Cons are most comfortable with," Optimus stated. "We can test it out later, for now, we need to repair and refuel... Megatron won't give up on the Star Saber so easily."

_**Decepticons' PoV:**_

Demolishor and Cyclonus were helping Megatron to the Med Bay as they followed Nightblade. The Decepticon Leader was leaking energon life force heavily, which alarmed both Nightblade and First Aid, their Medical Instincts kicking in hard.

"M-Megatron... How did _this_ happen, if I may ask...?" Nightblade said as they entered, gesturing the Mechs to help him up on a medical berth as she prepares the necessary tools.

"That damn Prime shot the weapon _out_ of my hands," He snarled back, shoving Cyclonus and Demolishor away. "And then that whelp Hot Shot got _hold_ of it."

"I'm sure that in due time, you and the others will be able to recover it, sir..." Nightblade said calmly as she and First Aid began tending to his wounds.

"At least I got a chance to see the beautiful Sunblade again. Boy, did I miss her!" Cyclonus cackled shortly, followed by a sigh as Demolishor grumbles, shaking his head.

"Does anyone else need medical attention other than Megatron...?" Nightblade cautiously asked.

"My hand is damaged," Starscream stated.

"I've got a couple dents and my left arm is pretty banged up..." Demolishor stated as Nightblade notices the shoulder decorations which looked like missiles were all dented and banged up from Military Storm tossing him perhaps into some objects that decorated the room he engaged the Triple Changer in.

"Ehhh, nothing much." Cyclonus lied, though Nightblade narrows her optics at him slightly, noticing a large gash in the helicopter's side but said nothing as she resumed her work on the Decepticon Leader.

"I'll take care of your injuries after lord Megatron," She stated sternly.

"Hmph." Cyclonus responded, crossing his arms albeit wincing slightly at the wound on his side.

The repairs took a while, as Megatron had been fitted with replacement parts, but the injuries would need time before colour could be applied. "There... I'm finished, Megatron sir..." Nightblade said, clearly exhausted from spending a lot of time working on the Decepticon Leader.

He grumbled and swung off the berth, stamping away in a very bad temper. She turned to Cyclonus and indicated he should sit down so she could treat him.

Cyclonus grumbled as he seated himself, not wanting to at all be near Nightblade at all but no other bot would be the job of treating injuries... Though he wouldn't mind if Sunblade did them for him instead.

**"****_Yeooowwwww!_**** Be gentle!"** Cyclonus snapped after howling in pain.

"Then hold _**STILL**_ so I can work properly, you idiot." Nightblade replied calmly, mentally sighing as she resumes the repairing.

Cyclonus angrily muttered to himself as Starscream said. "Hurry up Cyclonus, some of us are waiting."

The helicopter didn't say another word but ended up yelping again in pain. In anger, he kicked Nightblade away, to which she staggered backwards while using her wings, flaring them downwards to help her recover her balance. Once Nightblade recovered, Cyclonus had gotten off the medical berth and stormed out of the Med Bay, grumbling angrily.

The Femme Seeker only shook her head without a word, unable to believe that good for nothing helicopter would just do that out of anger, even with his injury...

_'Ugh... Seems almost everyone is in a bad mood today...'_ Nightblade thought to herself as she began working on Demolishor, who seemed to be in much more injury than Starscream.

Unlike Cyclonus, he didn't grumble or continually move, meaning it was easy to work on him. She repaired the damage to his shoulder and various other injuries.

Few breems later, she had finished repairing Demolishor's arm and removed the last bits of dents. "There, I think that should do it..." Nightblade said, clearly exhausted.

"Hmm..." Demolishor said, closing and opening his hand and then flexing his shoulder joints, it was now in much better shape than before despite a few faint stings of soreness but eventually that would subside.

"Thanks," He grunted, slowly moving off the berth as he tried to work the stiffness out of his shoulder.

"Anytime." The Femme Seeker said as she slowly made her way over to her fellow Seeker, tending to his damaged hand carefully.

First Aid, Blackout, and Swindle were talking among each other in their native language, until when they heard First Aid beep in a frantic shock, as if the Mini-Con CMO had been asked a question he hoped he wouldn't be asked about. This caused both Blackout and Swindle to laugh at the expression First Aid made.

"Are you alright?" Nightblade asked her Mini-Con who frantically nodded his head, saying. "Fine, fine, everything's fine."

"Very well, if you say so." She said, resuming repairs as Swindle said something again in the native language, which caused First Aid to turn around. **"S-SWINDLE! STOP ASKING ME ****_TH-THAT!_****"** He suddenly yelled, slightly flustered.

This caused both Swindle and Blackout to burst into laughing.

"Hnn?" Starscream said, turning at the sound of the Mini-Con's laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Swindle said innocently, still sniggering.

Blackout nodded as well, whom is also sniggering as First Aid groaned, completely annoyed. "Blackout and I just wanted to speak to First Aid about a certain something... Right, First Aid?" The F-1 Drag Racer asked as First Aid then began to run off.

"Hey, get back here!" Blackout said, as both he and Swindle chased after the Mini-Con CMO. Spats of beeping were heard from all 3 Mini-Cons.

"I've no idea what _that_ is about," Nightblade stated, rather bemused by this. She'd need to talk to First Aid later, find out what the problem was.

Both Mechs didn't say anything, though Demolishor continued to watch the little running Mini-Cons, he'd never noticed how close friends they seemed to have become.

"There, I think I've finished, Starscream." The Femme Seeker finally said, backing up to give him space.

"Thanks," He also said, getting up. "Ignore that idiot Cyclonus, he doesn't know what's good for him."

"It's fine, I'm already used to his arrogant behaviour." Nightblade said with a shrug, turning on her heel to go put away her medical equipment.

"He's _still_ a fool," Starscream stated before yelling. "Swindle! Get back here, we're going back to my quarters."

"You too, Blackout." Demolishor gruffly said as both Blackout and Swindle stopped, then ran after their partners as both Mechs left.

Once they were out of audio receptor range, Nightblade looked over to her partner. "Now... About earlier... What happened, First Aid...?"

"Nothing, they were just teasing me," He sighed heavily. "They know how to get to me but it wasn't anything bad I suppose."

"First Aid... You know you can tell me _anything..._" She said softly, gently lifting him into her hands, bringing First Aid to her optic level.

"It's... It's embarrassing," He mumbled, looking away.

"What is embarrassing?" She asked, gently bringing one of her hands around him in a gentle hug.

"Well... Uhh..." First Aid said, though finding it hard to say it.

"Go on," She encouraged.

"S-Swindle kept pestering me about... Wh-When would you be... O-Out of your armour... I-I don't know why he asked me this but... Well, Oh dear..." First Aid began to stammer as he explained.

"Out of my armour...?" Nightblade repeated, completely bemused.

"F-For your bath," First Aid stuttered.

"What? Why would he ask you such a thing for...?" She began to gently set First Aid down onto the counter. "That doesn't seem like Swindle to do such a thing... Well, as far as I've observed."

"Um, yeah," He mumbled. "They miss being on Cybertron, around Femmes because Megatron liked to keep them seperate. They uh... Uh... Think your really pretty."

Nightblade looked at her partner for a moment, then giggled. "Nonsense, I'm nothing like the others... I don't think I'd even be considered 'pretty' at all. I may as well go recharge, I'm really exhausted... Are you going to tend to the Med Bay for a little while longer?"

"I think so, yes," He said with a nod. "I need to clean up but you go and recharge, you need a good rest."

"Alright, see you for now." The Femme Seeker said with a small smile, leaning over to give him a gentle kiss before retreating to her quarters.

"See you," He said softly. Did she really not realize she was the most beautiful Femme he'd ever encountered? No wonder those dratted others were after her.

Aside from Blackout and Swindle's bickers about wanting to see Nightblade armourless, he often wondered about that one Femme in the Air Defense Mini-Con Team... Sonar... She appeared to be rather beautiful herself, as well...

_'No, no... What am I thinking... We're in the middle of a battle... No time for settling down with someone...'_ First Aid mumbled to himself, pacing on the counter.

Besides, she was an Autobot Mini-Con now, they would hardly have opportunities for socializing. Although the way Megatron talked, he would be doing his best to steal her and her brother back.

Sighing, First Aid continued to tend to the Med Bay for a while before eventually retreating to go and recharge...

_**Next Earth Day...**_

First Aid gently shook Nightblade's wrist. "Nightblade... Nightblade, I think it's time you train with the others... Leader-1 came in here not too long ago and demanded that we head out to the training grounds."

"Nngh... Too early..." Nightblade groaned, very lightly pushing him back just a tad bit.

"Come on sleepy head," He chuckled. "Or I'll have to _tickle_ you."

_**"What!?"**_ She exclaimed, sitting up.

Nightblade yawned as she stretched her arms. In addition, because of her alternate mode, her wings shifted downwards as she stretched then slowly straightening back upwards diagonally. "Alright... I'm getting up." She said, sleepiness in her tone.

First Aid smirked, glad his ploy worked... Although he wasn't sure he would have gone ahead with it.

"Let's go to the training grounds..." Nightblade said as First Aid nodded, leaping down onto the ground as he transformed, speeding ahead as his partner walked.

As soon as Nightblade made it outside, everyone was already training while Megatron as usual observed the beautiful blue and green planet, though a menacing atmosphere was radiating from him, knowing he's still furious with yesterday's loss of the Star Saber.

She grimaced and decided she would avoid him for as much as possible today. Spotting Starscream some distance away, she quickly hurried over to him, he had his sword out and was going through the different stances.

First Aid made his way over to Leader-1 and the rest of the Mini-Cons, he mentally frowned, not wanting to fight but he had to like all the other Mini-Cons...

Nightblade quietly observed Starscream, unsure if she should disturb his training as she watched his fluent movements in play, mentally amazed. Then, his orange coloured optics shifted over to Nightblade.

"Uhh... Sorry, I thought... Well... I guess I felt I shouldn't have disturbed... Err... Is there more I could learn, maybe?" Nightblade asked, seeming unsure.

"Eh, sure," He said with a shrug. "I could do with a sparring partner."

She smiled, pleased that he'd accepted.

Nightblade began to will her daggers but, however, Starscream gestured her not to, then pointed towards the weapon rack.

"It's time you practise more with a sword, go and grab one so we can begin, Nightblade." He commanded, which Nightblade nodded without a word as she goes to retrieve a sword, shortly returning with one in hand as it seemed a bit heavy on her, not used to anything bigger than a dagger.

"I know you're not used to that weapon so we'll take it slow," Starscream said. "Try to follow my stances, we'll build you up."

"It's required that, in any case, if you are disarmed of one of your weapon while powerlinkxed with your Mini-Con, you'll be left with one sword..." He began as he starts his stances, Nightblade following suit. "If the enemy learns that you are not good with a single weapon, such as a sword, they can and will take advantage of you."

She nodded in understanding, she knew she wasn't very good when she lost one of her weapons. So she gripped the sword with both hands, waiting for more instruction.

"Consider the sword a part of you. The blade can also feel heavy because of the lack of synchronization, not just due to being unskilled in one. If you don't feel the sword or your own weapon is a part of you, you'll be easily overwhelmed." The Seeker continued, his stances shifting and changing as Nightblade tried to follow suit, some of the stances seemed difficult due to the sword she's holding.

Biting her lip, she tried to copy, her stances rather awkward but she was an absolute beginner. This was much harder than using two daggers but she felt she could master this.

"Focus, Nightblade. I can tell you're not in perfect sync with your weapon." Starscream commanded.

"...Right." Nightblade said as she gives herself a moment to focus and synchronize with the weapon, though albeit it still felt rather heavy... She watches as Starscream shifts stances again, trying to follow suit.

"Remember, it's a part of you," He reminded her, carefully moving his sword through the air.

Nightblade copied, at first seeming to strain trying to move her sword through the air but eventually it became a little more smoother around half-way.

"Better," He said with a nod. "You'll need to train every cycle, otherwise you'll lose it. You must train until this becomes second nature."

"This will be difficult for me... But I will try my best." Nightblade calmly said as she softly chuckles sheepishly. "I... Suppose I do too much studying with First Aid..."

Starscream looked at her and said. "You should try to work out a daily program. First thing, training, then whatever you need to do in the Med Bay, more training and then perhaps some studying. A routine is the best way to go."

"Hmm... I think I'll write that on a spare data pad later, then." Nightblade replied, waiting for any other stances Starscream has in store, or if he decides to choose to spar.

He inclined his head before saying. "Alright, let's try a spar."

"H-Huh? You think I'm ready for that even though I've only grasped a bit of the basics...?" Nightblade asked calmly, slight hesitation. However, she showed no signs of backing away or intending to.

"What better way to learn?" He said with a shrug.

Mentally, Nightblade seemed to hesitant as she backs up, to give space to start the spar as she readies her sword. _'Oh dear... Here goes nothing... I know my speed will be greatly slowed with a sword...'_ She thought.

"Are you ready?," He said, bringing his own sword up.

"...Yes, I think so." The Femme Seeker replied, readying it strongly with both hands, as if she were treating it like a two-handed sword.

"Good," He said before lunging at her with a swipe.

Immediately in alarm, Nightblade began defending herself, her wings slightly but also sharply shifted downwards half way due to reacting only by her expressions or emotions. She attempts to try to return the attacks but couldn't find a chance to.

"You won't succeed like that," He reprimanded. "You need to have focus."

_'Focus...'_ She thought to herself, studying Starscream's movements as she continues to defend. It took her a bit of time but eventually able to find a small opening to pierce through and hopefully, return the attacks...

"That's it," He said with a nod, expertly preventing her from defeating him but still allowing her to attack.

They took turns on offense and defense, Starscream was beginning to increase his attack speed very slowly, allowing Nightblade to get used to the speed before continuing while Nightblade in return seemed to try to do the same but at a much slower pace.

Despite how difficult it was, she was enjoying herself, the physical and mental exercise of using a new weapon against an experienced foe was exhilarating. She barely paid attention to anything else happening around her. Not Cyclonus flying around shooting targets, or the Mini-Cons training or even Megatron gazing threateningly at Earth.

Eventually, Starscream decided once the timing was right, beginning to disarm her as he ends up grabbing onto the other sword at the same time. Nightblade flinched at this sudden move.

"When you have better improved your skills in the sword some more, I will teach you how to disarm your opponent... It may be useful when fighting against that annoying Autobot, Hot Shot who now wields the Star Saber." He said, giving her back the sword.

"Thank you," She said gratefully, he wasn't sneering at her, merely teaching her and he was quite good at it.

"we'd better take a break, I'm going for a cube," Starscream stated.

"Yeah... I think I'll need one as well..." Nightblade replied, her wings were completely drooped horizontally.

It was only now that her body's tiredness was making it's self known, she really need to refuel. Glancing over at the Mini-Cons, she saw that they were still training and she wondered if they'd had a break at all.

Quietly, Nightblade followed Starscream back into the base. Quickly, she placed the sword back on the rack before rejoining her fellow Seeker to the rec room.

First Aid briefly watched the two Seekers return inside, hoping Nightblade isn't planning on consuming large amounts of medical energon while he isn't around to prevent her from doing that.

Opening their comm, he said. "Are you getting Energon?"

**/Yes, I'm going with Starscream to the Rec Room, are you in need of fuel?/** She replied.

"That I am, but Leader-1 still hasn't let us go ye-"

"First Aid! Slacking off will result in **more** training out of you!" Came Leader-1's booming voice.

"Have to go... And _no_ consuming Medical Energon!" He said, cutting the link.

"Poor Aid," she murmured, Leader-1 was a real slave driver. She was glad she didn't have him as her teacher.

Starscream mentally observed Nightblade's wings... Strange, her wings _never_ had shifted movement before... Even before she had gotten her alt mode... Or perhaps could it be the type of jet she had scanned? He shrugged the thought off, keeping focus on his way to the rec room.

They eventually arrived in the rec room, Scavenger was off to the far end of the side seeming to be deep in thought. Upon sight of the mysterious war veteran, Nightblade's wings shifted downwards as she heads on forth to get herself a cube then seated herself elsewhere instead of her usual spot with her back to him... Due to Scavenger sitting too close to said spot, completely spooked by the Mech.

Scavenger notices the two Seekers come in but didn't bother to turn around and look, continuing to mind his own business, sipping his cube.

Starscream had seated himself elsewhere while Nightblade slowly looked around, making sure First Aid may not be hiding anywhere before sub spacing a small container of medical Energon. Sighing, she unscrewed the lid and began sipping away at it silently, loving the delicious taste it had although bitter at the same time.

She kenw First Aid wouldn't be happy but she really wanted some right now.

_'If only First Aid wasn't so stingy about me consuming even just perhaps a tiny amount of Medical Energon...'_ Nightblade thought to herself, seeming to forget about Scavenger's presence. 'It doesn't hurt to consume just a small amount...'

"What's that you're drinking?" He suddenly asked abruptly, making her jump.

"...Nothing." Nightblade said, closing the lid and sub spacing it back into her sub-space pocket and getting up. "I... Must take my leave, sorry." With that, The Femme Seeker left, despite not having finished her cube.

She knew it was stupid but she just couldn't bear to be with him. So instead, she took the container out of sub space and continued drinking from it as she walked.

_'Oh, slag...'_ She thought to herself as she partially chuckles sheepishly. "Uhh, welcome back First Aid... I could explain?"

"I _hope_ so," He said sternly. "What have I told you _about_ Medical grade Energon?"

At first, there was silence as she walked in. Approaching her partner as she gently picked him up, bringing First Aid to her optic level. "I have a good reason for once... That Scavenger... He gives me the creeps, so I had to leave the rec room..."

"Then why didn't you take your Energon with you?" he said in exasperation. "This is why you shouldn't carry that Medical grade around, you forget about the normal Energon because you've got that _secret stash_."

Nightblade grinned, her fangs revealing which seemed to cause first Aid to walk back just a bit as his partner spoke. "Oh but I couldn't, First Aid... Now, I believe I will have that bath, I'm a little exhausted." She said, gently setting First Aid down and little did they know, three certain Mini-Cons were listening in on them with grins stretching across their faceplates.

First Aid grumbled at this and promised himself that he'd hide all the Medical Grade Energon. If she wasn't going to listen to him, then he'd take serious action.

As Nightblade retreated into the wash room with a giggle, First Aid could hear three soft pattering footsteps as he turned to see Crumplezone, Swindle, and Blackout attempting to sneak to Nightblade's washroom.

**"Hey!"** He exclaimed as they all stopped dead in their tracks. "What are you three _doing..._?"

"Nothing," Swindle said with a smirk as First Aid scowled. "I know what you lot are up to but you can clear off."

"Says to the lucky Mini-Con who is often invited to bathe with her." Swindle said, crossing his little arms as Crumplezone snickered while Blackout seemed a little spaced but still seemed to want to see a certain someone armourless. "You know the deal, so you can't stop us." He added.

"It's _not_ right," First Aid protested. "She's just a young Femme, she doesn't realize your intentions."

"Nightblade would only freak if it were a _**full sized**_ Transformer Mech... But since we're _**Mini-Cons...**_" Crumplezone snickered. "She didn't care!"

"I think don't like you ogling her," First Aid said but they were already walking forward again.

They began crawling their way under the slight opening in the door as First Aid groaned, following after them. Swindle and the others had found Nightblade had just already stepped inside of the energon bath.

"Ahh... Refreshing, I must say... Maybe perhaps I should study more after my bath... Then train more..." Nightblade purred to herself, unaware of the Mini-Cons that slipped in, then... That was where First Aid saw she sub-spaced yet another container of Medical Energon out of her sub space pocket.

_**"Nightblade!"**_ He exclaimed in frustration. "What are you _**doing!?**_"

This caused Nightblade to shriek in startle, the medical energon container went flying as it splattered right next to the Mini-Cons, which were now all drenched in it's delicious taste.

"Aw man, I just buffed my paint job... Oh well, at least I appeal... Tasty." Swindle exclaimed before changing his mood, the others didn't seem bothered but First Aid was not one happy Mini-Con despite now covered in the substance.

"Darn," He groaned as Nightblade exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, let me clean that up for you!"

She bent down and scooped them all up.

Without hesitation, she began to undo the latches on their armour... She felt so bad that she wanted to give them a bath as well, First Aid was in a blushing mess while Swindle didn't seem to mind, Crumplezone was ticklish while Blackout seemed to shrug.

Carefully, she placed their armours on to the side as she settled them in the bath. "Sorry... I guess you four needed a bath... But First Aid, by Primus you _**scared**_ me..." Nightblade said.

"I didn't mean to but you know _better_ than this," He told her sternly.

The others began swimming around as Nightblade reached over for some cleansing. "Oh but First Aid, it's just so irresistibly delicious..." She said with a soft smile.

"Yes but it's _not_ good for you!" He said in exasperation. "You're becoming _**addicted**_ and we need that Energon for _patients!_"

Nightblade giggled slightly with a slurr, despite the consuming of medical energon earlier, she was beginning to get low on energon rather slowly. "Ooohhhh... Sleepy..."

"And that's _another_ reason you shouldn't overindulge," First Aid said, rather frustrated. "I'll have to go and get you some Energon."

"Ooh... Don't mind if I do..." Then, without notice, First Aid had been drenched in the cleansing as he swimmed out of the liquid's way. **"Nightblade...! ****_Argh..._****"** Frustrated out of his mind, First Aid climbed out of the bath and began walking off to go get a cube despite armourless but didn't leave without putting back on his cod piece.

He grumbled, really wishing he was Transformer size because then she'd have to take him seriously. And he'd be able to handle her, she wouldn't just be able to left him up and discard him.

He returned by pushing forth a transformer sized energon directly to Nightblade, who seemed to unconsciously snatch it, causing the poor Mini-Con to fall backwards as she downed it in one shot. "Mmm... Delicious... Medical Energon..." She wasn't in her clear state of mind, having to think she consumed more Medical Energon.

"Hmm," He said as the other Mini-Cons relaxed. He really needed to take control of this situation, hide all the Medical grade and protect it with a password.

Nightblade yawned as she sunk deeper into the energon bath, watching Swindle and the others swim about, sighing deeply, the warm liquid energon for the bath felt so soothing. Slowly, she looked over at First Aid. "Come on in, First Aid." She invited calmly.

"Fine but we're having a talk when you're more... **_Sober_**," First Aid said as he climbed in.

She layed on her side, in deep thoughts until when Crumplezone started to try and climb on one of her wings, it was when her wing began to twitch instinctively... This also began to prod the other two to climb up, wondering how Nightblade's wings felt... But however, due to this, that was when she sat up, causing the other Mini-Cons to go soaring into the air for a brief moment before landing back in the pool, her Chassis exposed. "What was that? I felt a _pinch_... Or something..."

"It was nothing," First Aid said with a trace of smugness. "You just lie back and relax, you've had a long day."

_**"A long day!?"**_ She suddenly said, completely sober as she began to climb out, drying herself and putting on her armour. "I can't do _that_, First Aid you promised to teach me more about being a Medical Officer!"

Swindle, Crumplezone and Blackout surfaced, bemused of what just happened. "...Never grab onto a Seeker's wing again..." Crumplezone said, seeming a bit stunned from being tossed in the air but thankfully landed back in the tub.


	28. Chapter 28

_Mediziner's Notes: Extremely sorry for the late upload, one of our members that also works with us is in the Military So it's pretty hard to get these chapters uploaded as equally with Accidental Hunger sometimes, but we're trying to upload as much as we can!_

_Enjoy!_

_..._

"Yes," Swindle agreed, he probably should have thought of that considering his master was a Seeker.

"Nightblade, you're not well to train," First Aid protested.

"Definitely not weapon wise, but we need to study as you promised!" Nightblade returned the protest slightly, finished putting her armour back on as she gathers everyone, setting them down next to their pile stacked armour pieces as she goes and drains the tub, then walking out, seeming to prepare a couple data pads.

"Bath time's **over**," First Aid stated, drying himself art/Commission-starscreamXmagpie-360487897

"Aww," Crumplezone complained.

"None of that... Plus I believe you three need to return to your partners." The Mini-Con CMO said, being the first one to finish putting himself back in his armour after drying himself. He began returning to the Med Bay while the others took their time putting their armour back on.

"Nightblade," He said as he entered the Med Bay. "You can't keep running away from Scavenger, or let your fear of him cloud your judgement."

With a heavy sigh, the Femme Seeker stopped what she was doing, turning around as she knelt downwards, scooping up her partner gently and bringing him onto the medical counter carefully. "First Aid... I... I don't know... Something just seems so... Ugh... I just don't like him... While not equally as Cyclonus, but he just seems to project an atmosphere of mystery... It's creeping me out."

"I know but you need to get beyond that," He said gently. "In the Medical profession, you can meet literally _any_ kind of bot. A newborn Sparking, a racer, violent sparkmate beater, a drug taker, an expectant father... Anyone. But no matter who is brought before you, you cannot let you personal feelings towards others cloud how you treat them as a patient."

Nightblade took the time to think carefully, her expressions seeming to worry at first then relaxing. "...You're right... If I want to be a Medical Officer, and someday a Chief Medical Officer, I have to push aside all odds." Her expression becoming normally cold and distant, but her voice still continuing to be normally soft to her partner. "No patient goes left unchecked, am I right?" She asked with a gentle smile, bringing a gentle clawed digit to her partner.

"That's right," He said with a nod. "I know Scavenger is a bit creepy but you need to ignore that. Besides, you're working with him and if you both end up in a situation during a fight, you couldn't freeze with him."

"True... But, well... I'm ready to learn what is there to learn more from you." She replied with a smile.

First Aid nodded as he prepares his things so that he can start teaching his partner.

_**Autobots PoV:**_

"I worry you'll never be fully repaired," Red Alert said dryly as he worked on Military Storm's elbow joint.

"Don't say that, I'm rooting for a fight," Military Storm chuckled.

"My brother back in his days was the best out in any war or battle and it takes a lot for him to go down... So I'm quite a bit inspired by him to be the best I can be for my friends, teammates, and others, and I hope that Sea Storm in the future will be the same if I ever suddenly fall..." Military Storm added.

"Hm... I have read history you were quite a bit reckless when Air Storm still functioned." Red Alert said as the Old Mech chuckled sheepishly.

"Aye, that's true, but I did calm down when he... Was gone," Military Storm assured him. "As the head of our little family, I had responsiblity especially for my little brother. I need to set him a good example, I can't be as reckless as... Air Storm was."

"What is Sea Storm's current status?" The CMO asked.

"Well, currently Sea Storm's been given a role in Overload's team by Ultra Magnus, he's been performing rather well in his duties the last time I've spoken with him a joor ago. He wants to come to Earth, but I told him that he needs to remain on Cybertron with the rest of the Autobots." Military Storm replied, seeming to lose himself deep in his thoughts as Red Alert continued to repair him.

"If he comes, Megatron's sure to target him to get to me, my little brother's safer on Cybertron," Military Storm added.

During the midst of their chatter, Optimus Prime had come into the Med Bay, wanting to check up on his Chief Medical Officer and his Weapons Specialist.

"Hello Red Alert, Military Storm, just thought I'd stop by and see how you both are doing." The Prime said with a smile.

"Perfectly fine, Sir." Military Storm replied. "I'm finally on Stage 2 of my repairs... So I'm possibly maybe a quarter or half way until I'm functional enough to fight alongside you, and the others again... I might also need to get some adjustments to my turret, the blasters keep jamming when I was training earlier on some targets."

"Good, I'm glad you're on your way to recovery," He said warmly.

"Optimus, I recommend once Military Storm has fully recovered, I recommend he takes two to three cycles of rest, then perhaps he will be ready for future Mini-Con hunts." Red Alert pointed out, taking a break from repairing the Triple Changer.

"Hmm... Very well, consider that official." Optimus said with a nod as he begins to excuse himself, leaving to do his own business.

"Yes sir." Red Alert replied as Military Storm shrugged his shoulders, knowing it would come to this but of course, orders were orders.

"Least we got that Mini-Con," Military Storm grunted, rubbing his sore shoulder. "Did you see the look on ole Megatron's face? He was livid."

"We need to take precaution upon using the Star Saber, Military Storm." Red Alert said sternly as he resumes his work on the old Mech... Mentally grumbling to himself, wishing Ratchet were here on Earth helping with the rusty injuries as this would take quite a while...

"Megatron will try to case it at all costs and I do not want Sonar or her brothers in his hands," Red Alert said grimly. "Megatron does not treat his Mini-Cons well, he will use them as slaves."

"Which we will hopefully not allow." Military Storm said with a growl, wanting a piece of that Mech beaten to slag as he 'cracks' his knuckles. "I'm itching to fight him again but with better results from me." The Triple Changer added.

"Only when you're fully recovered," Red Alert reminded him. "And not a breem before."

"Hmmmm..." Before Military Storm could say anything else, Smokescreen had came in, though seeming he had injured his crane tow. "Hey, Red Alert... Mind checking me up when you're done with Military Storm? Got a couple gashes from moving storage around earlier." He asked, a bit of energon leaking from the wound on his crane tow.

"Yikes, you'd better get in here," Military Storm exclaimed, those looked nasty.

Smokescreen nodded as he carefully entered, turning around and sitting up on a medical berth as Red Alert finished for now with Military Storm to tend to Smokescreen's injury. "How did this happen?" The CMO questioned.

"I haven't noticed a couple spare saw blades that fell out of a rotting crate..." Smokescreen replied. "Just as I was about to reach for another crate to move, I hadn't notice that my crane tow tilted the shelves... resulting in the saw blades landing on them and this happened."

"Be more careful next time," Red Alert abolished before saying. "Military Storm, will you inform Hot Shot so he can check it out? And ensure none of the other crates are rotten."

"Sure." With that, the Triple Changer flicked online his comm link directly to Hot Shot. "Military Storm to Hot Shot, come in."

**/Hot Shot here, what's going on, Military Storm, sir?/** Came the yellow bot's reply.

"Nothing, but I request of you a simple task... May you check the storage rooms and see none of the crates are perhaps rotten or destroyed? Smokescreen had injured himself during his work."

**/I guess why not, I'll get to it now. Hot Shot out./** After that, the comm link had been cut. _'Good Mech...'_ Military Storm thought as he sighed, waiting for Red Alert as he sub spaces a data pad out of his sub space pocket to examine, for killing time.

This was one reasons he hated going to Medics, he always ended up being there for ages as they treated his aliments. Obviously, he should go more often to cut down this time but things always happened.

Yawning, Military Storm began to lay on the berth, hating to wait so perhaps the time to have a short recharge wouldn't hurt.

Smokescreen seemed taken by surprise, never had he seen Military Storm for once get so lazy, but know the reason is that due to his condition, it could be why.

"Will he be alright?" He asked Red Alert who nodded.

"He's bored, he's trying to recharge it away," The Medic stated.

"I've never... Seen our superior like this... Before..." Came the Crane Tow Truck's reply, seeming with a slight frown. "He's always keeping himself busy as what the humans say 'busy as a bee'... I've never seen him like this before so it's a bit of a shock... Well, for me."

Red Alert shrugged, he'd seen plenty of strong Mechs do things like this when they felt bored or helpless. Smokescreen continued staring before yelping as Red Alert sealed up a gash.

"Youch!" He exclaimed, before glancing in worry at Military Storm, not wanting to disturb him.

The Triple Changer only stirred, and not long did soft snores emit from him.

"...Heavy recharger, isn't he?" Smokescreen said nervously as he tried hard not to yelp again, knowing it could possibly wake the recharging Mech if he did so again.

"They usually are," Red Alert said with a slight smirk. "We once captured footage of Megatron recharging, he's a snorer."

"What...? How was that even possible?"

"Millions of years ago during a mission for the scouts." Red Alert said, beginning to seal up another gash where as Smokescreen immediately smacked his hands over his mouth, avoiding to make another loud yelp. "They were sent on a mission to attempt to free some of our soldiers, and along the way, recorded some footage for Blaster."

"Of Megatron recharging?" Smokescreen said in amazement.

"Yes," Red Alert said with a nod.

"Hmm... I wonder how Ultra Magnus and the others are doing back on Cybertron." Smokescreen sighed, remembering his family that is back on Cybertron... Or probably the other inhabited planets...

"I imagine Optimus will contact them soon," Red Alert commented on, writing in a data pad.

"Really?" Smokescreen's red optics brightened for a brief moment, then returned to their original brightness, smiling. "That's good news. We should inform them that we have the Star Saber. Maybe Ultra Magnus, Rodimus, or anyone else may know what we need to learn from the powerful sword."

The CMO took the time to process this carefully, then gave a nod. It wouldn't hurt to learn the advantages and disadvantages from other bots that have known the weapon well or have been well informed about it. "I'll suggest this to Optimus later once you're cleared." He said.

"Thanks," Smokescreen said with a grateful nod, wincing again as his crane ached painfully.

"Heeeeyyyy, Militar-" Carlos exclaimed, entering the Med Bay with Grindor behind him, but quickly covered his mouth when he saw that the Triple Changer had layed on the medical berth... Grindor following suit despite not having a word said from his vocal processors. But what made Carlos nearly about to burst out laughing was to his point of view, Military Storm's loud snoring. Rad and Alexis soon joined them with their Mini-Con partners as the hispanic boy signals them to keep quiet... Before they could inquire why, then they, too... Could hear the loud snoring.

Military Storm only shifted in his recharge, a slight groan from him and a wing twitch from the sound of Carlos' exclaiming voice.

"He's snoring," snickered Carlos, his voice rather muffled behind his hands.

"I know, weird right?" Smokescreen said with a grin. "Hey Red, tell them about Megatron."

"What about Megatron?" Rad asked eagerly.

Red Alert began to think for a moment, before speaking. "It happened during one of the previous missions for the Scouts about millions of years ago. Some of our best soldiers have been captured by Megatron's Decepticons and put under high security... Bumblebee and a few other of his fellow scouts have been sent to free them from their prisons in Kaon with new cloaking devices we have created. Some of the scouts had suddenly separated unexpectedly, and among the midst of the search, one of them came across Megatron... Sleeping soundly in his throne. The Scout thought it seemed amusing to record the audio of the snores and returned shortly to us after the mission has been a success. Since then, it had been the talk among all Autobots since then for only about another five hundred years."

"Whoaaaa, so that tyrant _also_ snores?" Carlos said, beginning to grin again, he began to shake as he attempted to hold in his laughter.

"He does," Red Alert said with a nod as all the kids trembled before bursting into laughter.

"Hnn... Huh?" Military Storm mumbled, shifting in his sleep before blearily coming awake. "W-What's happening?"

"Hey, 'Storm." Rad said, trying to speak without the laughter overwhelming him. "It's about Megatron... His snoring... Who could've known the Decepticreep leader could snore."

Military Storm for a moment upon hearing Megatron's name almost made him want to leap out of the berth and bring out his blasters but as soon as Rad mentioned 'snoring', that was when he was completely bemused. "...Snoring?" He repeated slowly, an optic brow rising behind his visor.

"Yeah," Carlos said with a grin. "The Autobots got footage of him snoring like a chainsaw, just like you do."

"Like I do?" Military Storm repeated in bemusement.

"Not to be rude or anything... But you... Well..." Rad tried to explain, trying to carefully choose his words.

Military Storm flinched slightly as Red Alert began resuming his work on Military Storm's joints, not expecting the CMO would resume his work despite only waking up. "I what...?" He asked.

"Snore... A little," Alexis said gently. "But I'm sure you're not as bad as Megatron."

Hearing this, Military Storm seemed to frown, but dismissed this as he shook his head. "To hear such a thing in my life about Megatron snoring would be quite amusing, yet for one to comment on my recharging... Nevermind."

Air Raid was off to the side on the counters speaking with Longarm, soon the Street Action Team Mini-Cons had joined them while their human partners spoke with the others.

"That recharge seems to have done you good," Red Alert commented on. "Your energy levels are up and self repair has been properly initiated."

"Is that so? I never knew that would occur..." The Triple Changer said, willing his visor to open, revealing his pale aqua green optics, to which the kids seemed to notice with great interest. They rarely see the Triple Changer without his visor offline as Red Alert examined his optics. "Hm... There is old damage to your optical sensors..." The CMO said as Military Storm gave a slight shrug.

"The damage _is_ old indeed. From one of the previous riots back in the times when I often helped keep the situations in control... I was saving a soldier's life... At the cost of reduced visual sight. The Medics tried to restore my visuals to 100%... But it was impossible, thus rendering me to use a visor to see better." The old Mech explained with a slight frown.

"I can see that," Red Alert stated, examining the optic lenses more closely. "I'm afraid I can't do anything else for them apart from give them a check up. Check there isn't any dust or anything making them worse."

"I understand." Military Storm replied before adding. "When are the others contacting Ultra Magnus and the others...? I would like to see if my brother is about."

"Of course," Red Alert said. "But make sure he doesn't want to come charging over here."

"Don't worry, I won't," the old Mech assured him.

Slowly, Military Storm got up and to his surprise, Red Alert had been right. It was a lot less painful to get up though just a tad bit sore... He smiled mentally, unable to wait for the next hunt to occur so he could teach Megatron a few things and maybe land a couple fists if he can... But for now, he willed his visor online and made his way to the command center as Smokescreen accompanied him, he was also heading there. The kids and their Mini-Cons, along with Air Raid, followed the two Mechs.

They could see Optimus had just called Autobot HQ, waiting for the reply until a Mech with decorative reds, oranges and yellows appeared, with an addition of yellow flame decorated on his chassis. **"Greetings Optimus Prime."** Came the stern voice, none other than Rodimus himself. **"My apologies, but Ultra Magnus is currently in a meeting... What brings you calling us, if I may ask?"**

"We have recovered a powerful weapon," Optimus stated without preamble. "The Star Saber, made up of three Mini-Cons that transform into a sword."

**"The Star Saber!?"** Rodimus repeated in shock. **"You've really got it!?"**

"That we have, Rodimus." Came Military Storm's voice as he steps into the picture of the communications. "Do you have any information on this particular powerful sword that we may need to know about?"

**"Military Storm!? I could've sworn in the records you retired due to personal problems..."** The colourful Mech exclaimed.

"I did but I've returned to active duty for now," He said with a grim smile. "The reasons are also of a personal nature."

**"Understood sir,"** Rodimus said with a nod.

"About that information..." Hot Shot said, who just came in with the Air Defense Team Mini-Cons on his shoulders. "What can we know about the Star Saber?"

**"Well,"** Rodimus said slowly. **"I believe I have a little information..."**

As they paid attention, the Autobot Commander said.

**"The Mini-Cons prefer to pair up with a partner to wield the Star Saber rather than constantly being passed around. This creates a strong bond and it makes the Mini-Cons feel much safer and able to function better as a team."**

**"It will take some cycles for someone for them to get used to their partner, as they do not function as the same as gaining your own Mini-Con partner... Their bond is very much unique than a normal Mini-Con's."** Rodimus quickly pointed out, until when an all too familiar face stepped into the communications.

**"Optimus Prime."** The said bot being Ultra Magnus. **"My apologies, meetings... So I've been inquired you wanted information on the Star Saber? I may be able to fill you in on the rest."**

"I would very much appreciate that," Optimus said with a grateful nod.

**"While I'm sure you've been informed of the knowledge Rodimus has given you, there is one thing you must need to be aware of..."** Ultra Magnus began as he continued. **"The Star Saber itself may it be a powerful mighty sword... But it is only as powerful as the wielder's will is if guaranteed strong and well balanced... If the wielder's will is unbalanced and driven to relying on it's power, this will gradually weaken it's power and thus make it feel like it is only an ordinary sword."**

**"So... Who's the one in charge of the Star Saber, Optimus?"** Ultra Magnus added.

"Currently no one," Optimus stated. "We wanted them to be able to settle in before we assigned a partner, especially as Megatron was harsh with the Femme."

**"Primus... One of the Air Defense Team Mini-Cons is a... Femme? We thought they were all Mechs..."**

"L... Looks can deceive... Autobot..." Sonar managed to speak, frightened of the large, tall bot on the screen.

He started and Optimus bent down to comfort the frightened Femme. She leaned into his hand, shaking. She didn't like to reveal she was a Femme because the large scary Mechs always seemed to be meaner to her.

Runway and Jetstorm comforted their sister as Ultra Magnus cleared his throat. **"Well... Once they have decided on their own choices, the one they choose will be in charge of the Star Saber."**

Then, a blue camouflage character appeared in the screen. **"Brother!"** They exclaimed with a bubbly accent.

"Ahhh, Sea Storm, how are you, little brother?" Military Storm said with a chuckle.

**"Better than you I see,"** Sea Storm joked, looking his brother up and down. **"What happened?"**

"Just my old joints haven't been checked up, but I'm recovering at an excellent pace. Don't you worry about me, and I hope your training has been going well... You'll need the extra training." The old Mech said.

Sunblade, who's one of the bots present couldn't seem to make out much of what Sea Storm had said, due to his heavy bubbly accent. "Uhh... 'Military... What is Sea' talking about? I can barely understand him..." She asked, feeling a little nervous.

"He's just asking how I am," Military Storm assured her as Sea Storm looked embarrassed. **"I know I sound funny... 'Bots have trouble understanding me."**

"I-I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Sea'..." Sunblade said as she immediately dropped in expression, to which Sea Storm seemed startled, thinking she's about to burst into tears.

**"N-No... Don't worry, it's most of everyone else here..."** Sea Storm immediately pointed out, though feeling bad that the young Femme can't understand him too clearly.

"Yes... Well..." Military Storm says as he clears his vocal processors. "Ultra Magnus, Rodimus, may I have a word with you two?"

They nodded and Sea Storm took the hint, saying. **"Call me again soon big brother, I miss you."**

"I miss you too," He said with a smile. "Train hard and do me proud."

**"I promise!"** Sea Storm then left the screen as the two leaders stood up front.

"Now... Ultra Magnus, Rodimus... I request a simple task from you both, if I may?" Military Storm began speaking in his usual stern soldier voice.

**"Of course,"** They both said, inclining their heads curiously.

Straightening his posture, Military Storm walked up a little closer to the communications panel. "While Sea Storm and I are by default, Neutrals... It may be possible sometimes my younger brother may attempt to leave Cybertron for this planet..." He began, walking sideways very slowly while keeping his optics on the two Mechs. "This old war veteran, if possible, requests that you two and some of the other superiors are to make sure he does not leave Autobot protection... As the Decepticons may open fire on him if he attempts to leave Cybertron... And if he does get away... If he nears the planet... It may be dangerously fatal if Megatron had caught sight of Sea Storm's shuttle, with no hesitation, will destroy him..." He paused, walking back to his spot. "I wish for my brother to be kept safe in Autobot hands if he may show any intention to escape Cybertron to come here. I... Hope this isn't too much that I am asking." He finished, stopping where he stood. "I may have lost Air Storm... But I wish _**not**_ to lose Sea Storm..." He added with a frown.

**"We understand,"** Ultra Magnus said with a nod. **"It's too dangerous and besides which, we need him here. Megatron would surely target your brother if he tried to come to this planet, we will do everything we can."**

Rodimus nodded his agreement.

"Thank you. Ah, and before we go..." Military Storm paused to look at Optimus Prime, then the Air Defense Team Mini-Cons before returning back to the screens. "Are there any other powerful Mini-Con artifacts other than the Star Saber that we need to know... Or, is that the only powerful artifact among the Mini-Cons?"

**"There are two more,"** Ultra Magnus stated. **"The Skyboom Shield and the Requiem Blaster, and they are equally powerful. With the Shield, you can deflect the blaster and the sword and vice versa. The blaster is the most dangerous because of it's long range capabilities."**

"Thank you, Ultra Magnus, Rodimus, I believe we will call again the next time we are able to get a hold of the shield and the blaster." Optimus now spoke as Ultra Magnus and Rodimus saluted.

**"Stay strong, Prime."** Came Rodimus' voice before the communications had been cut.

"Wow, Military Storm. You look like you show quite a bit of potential and knowledge in... Well, to me, just like how a Prime would be." Hot Shot said, seeming rather surprised.

"No." The Triple Changer began as he continues. "I unfortunately do not possess any sort of knowledge sufficient enough or the ability to be seen fit to succeed in being a Prime if one, or so many were to think so..." Military Storm pointed out as he continues. "A Prime, like Optimus, has many many responsibilities, young soldier. I'm more fit in tutoring soldiers and keeping them in line if need be."

"Besides," He added, rolling his shoulders. "I've sadly proven that I can't handle Megatron on a regular basis, unlike Optimus."

"You'll get him yet," Optimus said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "In the meantime, do you want to join me for some Energon?"

"Of course, sir." Military Storm said with a smile.

"Well I think I'm going to help Smokescreen move some more crates and other sorts about." Hot Shot says as he takes his leave with the Crane Tow Truck.

"I think I'll go fly for a bit." Sunblade said, heading towards the exit of the base. Where as she heard Military Storm call out saying not to fly too far from the base.

"C-Can we come?" Sonar asked nervously, she wanted to get out with her brothers but wasn't sure if it was allowed.

"You... You three can fly?" Sunblade's sky blue optics began to sparkle and glow. "There's not many flyers here but for Military Storm and me... I would love it if you three would like to fly with me!" She giggled, gently scooping them up in her hands and giving them a little 'hug'.

"We're allowed?" One of her brothers asked and Optimus nodded. "Yes you are... But if there's any sign of danger, I want all of you to Warp back here."

"We promise!" Sunblade said with a little cutsy salute as she runs off, the Air Defense Team transformed into their alt modes and flew after Sunblade.

"Ahhh... I hope she'll be fine on her own..." Military Storm says with a sigh as the two leaders continued their way to the rec room.

"She is protective of the Mini-Cons, I'm sure she'll take good care of them," Optimus said reassuringly.

"Hmm... I hope so... I would hate not only to lose the Air Defense Mini-Cons but also Sunblade in the same process..." The Triple Changer replied as they entered the rec room, getting themselves a cube where as Sideways had just passed by them, he was just about to leave.

The Motorcycle himself didn't bother to say hi or anything, but only passed by. Once out of their audio receptor's range, Military Storm seemed to frown. "He's sure a strange fellow..." He said, sitting himself at one of the tables, Optimus soon joining him.

"Some bots enjoy their solitude," Optimus commented. "In a way, he's a bit like _**Blurr**_, he perfers to just get on with the job."

"Blurr...?" Military Storm repeated, never hearing of a Transformer named 'Blurr'.

"Oh, he's one of our best snipers," Optimus explained. "From the speed planet, so he's fast but also rather anti social."

"A Velocitronian? A part of the Cybertron War...? I thought all natives of the other planets preferred to stray away from the battle..." Military Storm said with an optic brow raised, he had also disabled his visor so that he didn't seem rude while speaking to Optimus despite his limited vision with it turned off. Silently, he sipped his cube.

"They do but Blurr willingly joined our ranks," Optimus mused. "He might be anti social but he believes in our cause... Perhaps because Megatron will happily turn his sights on those other planets if he ever conquers Cybertron."

This was where Military Storm's frown became more deeper. "Even if that were to happen, I don't think Jungle Planet, Velocitron, and Gigantion would give up that easily... Velocitron is not just called the Speed Planet... They have their reasons as to why. Then Jungle Planet's natives are deadly, and instinctively mastered in melee attacks as well as their olfactory sensors are much stronger than the other planets. Gigantion? Well... Obviously the planet is large, as is it's natives..."

"But... Then again..." He added with a frown of sorrow, unsure of how to finish his sentence as he sighed.

"Megatron doesn't care about that," Optimus said grimly. "And that's why he wants the Mini-Cons, because if he has all of them, including the weapons, then he does stand a good chance of taking them over."

"Nngh... I won't allow that... Not while I still function..." Military Storm grumbled. Then, he looked around for a moment, despite unsure if anyone else is present in the room, hopefully providing a perfect timing to ask Optimus something without the others knowing just yet.

"Is something the matter?" Optimus questioned, noticing his sweep of the room.

"Optimus... If I may inquire, hopefully if no one else is present in the rec room..." The old Mech began as he clears his vocal processor. "Sir, is it possible that you are able to combine with any other than your second in command? If so... I wish to assist in anyway possible even though I am unsure if I am capable of combining with others."

Optimus considered this.

"I'm not sure," He admitted. "Jetfire and I calibrated our systems so that we would be able to combine, I would have to calibrate with a new Mech in order to combine with another."

"How is that possible?" Military Storm asked, not sure what Optimus meant as the art of combining is surprisingly rather new to him... While he knows about it, he never had gone into full detail about how it worked with other bots.

"Well... In order for one Transformer to combine with another, you would need to concentrate and focus. Otherwise, if you're not fully synchronized with the other, the combining will fail." Optimus Prime paused briefly, thinking as he continued. "Not all Transformers can combine as this is a very difficult process to perform, and it may take many many cycles or even lunar cycles to perfect the ability... Perhaps when you are cleared by Red Alert, we may try to attempt the combination and if hopefully Primus allows, we should be able to combine if we are in full synchronization with each other. This is important, because if we are not, we would not have control of our newly gained powers and ability to use the other half of our body."

"Sounds like a plan... I might actually beat Megatron," Military Storm said ruefully. "I'll be happy to give you my strength and anything else you need."

"I thank you, old friend." The Autobot Leader replied with a nod.

"That will be _after_ you are cleared, Military Storm." The voice none other than Red Alert's, who had just entered the rec room, getting a cube himself as he sat down with his superiors.

"I haven't forgotten," Military Storm said with a heavy sigh. "I take it we'll need your help anyway with combining?"

"I'm unfortunately not the type of bot you would need to see for combining, I'm only the Chief Medical Officer... But perhaps I may need to add possible adjustments, hopefully if you are indeed capable of combining." Red Alert replied, sipping his cube.

"Thanks, I'll need all the help I can get," Mililtary Storm stated, taking a gulp of his own cube. "I wonder how Sunblade and the Mini-Cons are getting on."

Then, the sounds of light footsteps as the three Air Defense Mini-Cons came flying in, transforming as they landed on Sunblade's shoulders. "I'm back! No trouble happened so we were able to fly freely without worry." Sunblade said, giggling as she walked on over to the others. "Sonar felt better after the flight, too." Sunblade gently scooped the Mini-Cons from her shoulders and placed them carefully on the table.

"That's very good," Optimus said warmly. "You'll be able to go on other flights in the future, just always remember to be watchful of danger."

"Of course," Sunblade said, giving Military Storm a hug as the Mini-Cons beeped affirmative.

"Perhaps next time I'll come flying with you if I can find time." Military Storm said, also hugging Sunblade. "Let's just hope the Mini-Con alarm or Decepticons don't ruin the time."

"Yeah," She sighed. "It's so nice to spend time with them, especially as they're flyers."

"I'm sorry I'm so broken down and old, I can't keep up with a young flyer like you," Military Storm joked.

"Oh don't say that! You're not broken and old, 'Storm!" She snuggled close to her caretaker, giving him a little kiss. "You're still handsome as always." She added with a giggle.

Optimus smiled from behind his faceplate, Sunblade sure knows how to brighten others up very well.

"Thanks, you're a kind sparked Femme who knows how to cheer an old bot up," Military Storm laughed.

Sunblade smiled as she gently lets go of her caretaker. "I'm going to go train with my sword now, I'll see you later!" With that, Sunblade began to run off, not sure if the Air Defense Mini-Cons would follow but she really could use the training with a sword right about now.

"See you," He said as the Mini-Cons scurried after her.

"Wow, they've really taken to her," He said with interest.

"Yes, I can see that." Optimus replied as he thought carefully. "It may be possible they'll allow her to wield the Star Saber, but I am not 100% sure... We would need to hear what they'll say, but they do not have to fight if they do not desire to. But it also may be because she's a fellow flyer, most flyers enjoy being in the company of another, which may also go for Mini-Cons." He finished.

"Sir, with all due respect... I'm not sure if we should allow Sunblade to wield the Star Saber... While freedom is that much I can allow her here while out of her creators' reach, but I'm not too keen on allowing her to wield such a powerful weapon... Her emotions fly all over the place which can also effect the sword's strength." Military Storm pointed out carefully as he adds. "Maybe one of your soldiers or yourself can wield the weapon in battle instead, if they so choose to help the cause."

"Perhaps you are right," Optimus said with a nod. "She is probably still too young and inexperienced to wield such a weapon. I will see if there is a more suitable candidate."

"I thank you, old friend." Military Storm replied with a small smile. Not only would Sunblade would be inexperienced with the weapon, but he would absolutely hate for the sword to also make her a target for the Decepticons...

"And sword fighting isn't my forte," Optimus stated. "I'm better at hand to hand or using blasters."

"Hm... I'm alright with both but I'm not sure if I want to wield the Star Saber... While I may have some skill and a stable mental mind, I don't think I would want to wield such a powerful weapon... I would need to train harder more if I am to someday give that weapon a shot in battle." Military Storm says after sipping his cube. "We'll have to see which weapon would suit... Either Smokescreen or Hot Shot."

"We will see who the Mini-Cons get on best but I believe Hot Shot might be the best choice," Optimus mused. "I could be wrong, but I don't think swords are Smokescreen's style."

"Mmh. I agree with you, sir." Military Storm nodded, though beginning to very faintly seem bothered about not being able to look at his leader very well with his visor off, but at the same time he didn't want to be rude and speak to him personally with the visor on while they're having some R&R...

"Well..." The old Mech got up slowly. "Thank you for the offer, Optimus. But I believe I should get some work done." Before Red Alert could say anything, he quickly spoke. "No, no Red Alert, I only want to clean the weapons in the Training room, I won't be doing any training exercises until I'm cleared."

"Alright," Red Alert said, relaxing. "Don't forgot, the more you allow you systems to heal, the faster they will heal."

Nodding, Military Storm reactivated his visor and turned on his heel, taking his leave in the direction of the Training room, greeting Smokescreen along the way who was well on his way to get themselves a cube, he had worked very hard.

When he arrived, he found Hot Shot already there, cleaning his gun and looking like he was getting ready for some training.

"Military Storm!" The yellow Mech exclaimed, straightening himself up and saluting sharply. "What brings you here to the training room?" He added.

"I'm just going to clean some equipment," The veteran sighed. "I'm still not allowed to train but I don't want to just hang around."

"When do you think you'll be up for the next Mini-Con if another awakens?" Hot Shot asked.

The Triple Changer gave a frown, shaking his head. "I don't know, I need to wait for Red Alert to clear me before I can return to battle and help save the Mini-Cons." Military Storm replied.

"The last battle didn't help," He said ruefully.

Hot Shot's blue optics glowed violently, a shocked expression crossed his face. "Sir... Don't tell me, did you try to fight during when the Decepticons broke in!?"

"That I did... I paid the price... but my self repairs are kicking in, and with the replacement of parts thanks to Red Alert's work, I don't feel the pain anymore other than just the slight feeling of being sore, but it will eventually dissolve." The old Mech replied, gathering a cloth as he marched on over to the various racks of all kinds of melee weapons, wanting to clean them first.

"Damn, I didn't realize how far they'd gotten in," Hot Shot muttered, feeling quite shocked. "We'll have to improve our base defenses, we can't allow that to happen."

"Smokescreen and Optimus have been planning to work on that, which I will also try to help them do so later. But thanks to you, and the use of the Star Saber, you drove off the Decepticons from the base. Megatron must have been pretty humiliated." Military Storm smirked, followed by a soft chuckle. "It still hasn't been decided whom will the Star Saber Mini-Cons will bond themselves with, to allow them to wield the powerful weapon... At the moment they seem to have taken a liking to Sunblade, but that may be only because they are flyers like her."

"Yeah, she really knows how to get on with them," He said with a smile. "I must admit, I kinda liked wielding it... And giving Megatron what for."

"You will perhaps get your chance to have another swipe at him, but we still need to see if the Star Saber Mini-Cons wish to help us fight." He could then hear Hot Shot had pressed a button to set up some targets. Military Storm himself turning about so that he can watch while cleaning the weapons.

"Yeah but I hope we do...we could really use them," Hot Shot grunted as he hoisted a large blaster up.

"Hot Shot, I'm not sure if you'd want to use that heavy cannon blaster... That one seems to pack quite a bit of a punch." Military Storm said, his pale aqua green optics faintly glowing through the visor.

"Don't worry, I can handle it," Hot Shot assured him, placing his feet apart so he could more easily brace himself.

The old Mech observed carefully, this should be very interesting to see how well Hot Shot could attempt to fire such a heavy blaster, let alone a cannon type.

"Right," Hot Shot muttered, carefully swtiching the blaster to active, allowing it to hum to life.

Slowly, the yellow Mech began to aim the large blaster towards the sets of targets, he needed to focus otherwise the strong blast would send him backwards off of his feet from the strong recoil. "Aim... Aim...!" He murmured to himself quietly.

Then, the door hissed open as Sunblade came in with the Air Defense Team on her shoulders once again. "Hey, Hot Shot!" Her sudden cheerful burst of greeting suddenly caught Hot Shot out of focus as he ended up shooting the ceiling, causing him to fall backwards at the same time as Sunblade got startled, as with the Air Defense Team flying about frantically in complete startle.

"Sunblade!" Military Storm exclaimed, surging to his feet even though she was obviously unharmed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," She said, shaken by the explosion as she hugged the frightened Mini-Cons to her. "But I don't know if Hot Shot is."

Hot Shot groaned as he pushed the large blaster off of him. "Yeah, I'm alright..."

Sunblade folded her antenna downwards as she frowned. "I-I'm so sorry, Hot Shot... I didn't mean to startle you..." Her tone slowly dissolving into sadness but also with formality.

"Don't worry about it, Sunblade." Hot Shot replied, getting up as he brings the blaster slung onto his shoulder but pointing upwards with a small smile. "You didn't know, and there's nothing bad about that, so don't be sad."

"O-Okay..." She spoke slowly.

Then, the door slid open as the kids came in with the Street Action Team Mini-Cons. "Hey guys, what was that explosion we heard earlier and that slight earthquake feeling?" Rad said.

"Ah, that was just this gun," Hot Shot said casually. "I got startled and fired a more powerful shot than I should but it's cool."

"As long as you're okay," Alexis said warmly before spotting the Mini-Cons hiding in Sunblade's arms. "Oh my goodness, are you guys alright?"

Very gently, Sunblade knelt down, placing the Air Defense Team next to the kids as they were shaking like leaves.

"Aw man, they're scared..." Carlos said with a frown as they kept their distance from them. "Do you know why, Grindor?" He turned to look at his partner.

"From observing, it seems it could have been caused by Hot Shot's." Grindor pointed out softly.

"Oh gee, I didn't mean to scare you guys," Hot Shot said apologetically, bending down to talk to them. "I didn't expect anyone to come in, I should have put a notice up warning that I was going to be using live weapons."

"W-We'll be fine..." Jetstorm managed to say, but then the word of 'live weapons' struck Runway's mind as he gestured his siblings to huddle up and whisper questions to one another in their language, much to some of the others present's bemusement.

Once that was done, they all began asking everyone the question, Sonar shyly speaking. "So uhh..." She began, pausing briefly before continuing. "Are... Any of you good with a... Sword?"

"Not me," Military Storm said, shaking his head as Hot Shot said. "Uh, I've got a little experience using swords. Why?"

"I'm pretty average with swords but I've only gotten used a two-handed Sword..." Sunblade added as the Air Defense Team looked at one another again. With a nod, they looked at the others.

"...We've been thinking it over for a while during the flight around the base with Sunblade and we were wondering... Maybe one of you could... I guess-" Sonar was then interrupted as Jetstorm butts in. "We want to help the Autobot cause!" He exclaimed as Runway nodded in agreement.

"You do?" Hot Shot said in delight. "Well that's great guys, glad to have you on board."

"You sure you wanna do this?" Rad couldn't help but ask. "You'll have to face Megatron and the others."

"Never heard of Megatron before except for what Sonar told Runway and I, but he doesn't sound that scary." Jetstorm boasted, though the kids couldn't help but find his boasting rather adorable and funny.

"I wouldn't count on that, Jetstorm..." Sonar scolded her brother, folding her little arms. "You haven't seen what Megatron could have done to me if I were still in his grasp..."

"If he tries anything, we'll sort him out," Runway declared, sounding as though he was twenty feet tall instead of four.

Sonar giggled, her brothers did like to boast but she appreciated their concern.

"Don't you worry, we'll be there to back you up," Carlos now declared. "Old Megs is a lot of hot wind."

"We Autobots will protect you cuties." Sunblade added with a giggle.

Little did they know that a certain Mech was listening in on the conversation quietly, smirking to himself as he quietly walked away... A plot was beginning to develop in his head as he mentally chuckled to himself... The plan would take him a while but he can be patient and wait for the right moment at least...

_**Decepticons'**_**_ PoV:_**

Demolishor and Cyclonus were in the storage room hauling and moving about a couple of crates that contained items and whatnot still usable while they were tossing aside crates that contained useless or unusable things.

"Bah, I'm getting bored already... When _**is**_ the next hunt going to start..." Whined Cyclonus, setting aside a crate as he folds his arms.

"How am I supposed to know? We can't tell a Mini-Con to wake up." Demolishor grumbled, setting down another crate with the other stacks as he moved to the opposite side of the room to haul more of the crates.

"Stupid Mini-Cons," Cyclonus muttered. "Never around good for nothings... Can't _we_ force one to wake up? I wanna blast some Autoboobs."

"Nngh... How can we wake up a Mini-Con if we don't know _where_ they are?" Demolishor pointed out, raising an optic brow as he carried the crate to the other side of the storage room.

"Well... Those brats found one, remember?" Cyclonus said. "That Mini-Con wasn't awake."

Demolishor shrugged at this. "Human technology isn't as powerful as ours, so they could have found it by coincidence."

"They _**still**_ found it," Cyclonus argued. "And we're smarter than them, we should be able to find these Mini-Cons more quickly. Instead of rusting around here."

Demolishor only shook his head very slightly, setting the crate down as Cyclonus continued while the Anti-Aircraft Tank moved to the other side once again. "And besides, why aren't Scavenger, Starscream, and Nightblade helping? All I see them do is completely nothing aside from whatever it is they all do."

"Megatron probably has them doing something else around the base, who knows." Demolishor shrugged, picking up the last crate.

"Bahhh... Why do I _always_... Get the dirty work..." Cyclonus said as he yawned heavily, mumbling slightly. However, Demolishor gave him a slight shove.

"Hey, we haven't finished moving these crates, don't fall asleep otherwise lord Megatron will punish us both." The Anti-Aircraft Tank snapped.

"Yeah, _yeah_..." Cyclonus yawned, he was going to take a nap when this was all over.

As the Mechs hauled and moved around the crates, Crumplezone and Blackout were currently sitting atop of a ruined inoperable control panel, watching their partners work while they chatted away to one another.

"Boy... That Megatron was sure _**fragged**_ off from losing the Star Saber..." Crumplezone said as he rested his elbows on his knees, letting his head fall to his hands as he sighed. "That Femme Mini-Con, Sonar was really pretty too... Been so long since we last saw a Femme of our kind..."

"Mmmhh..." Blackout muttered, he wasn't easily infatuated too much with Femmes as much as Crumplezone and Swindle were... Come to think of it, what would Swindle be doing at the moment...?

"I hope the next Mini-Con they capture if a Femme," Crumplezone now stated. "Maybe she'd like to take a bath with us..."

"We'll have to see how things go." Blackout said as their attention was turned to Cyclonus, giving another loud yawn as he finally finished stacking the last set of crates with Demolishor.

"Crumplezone! Time to recharge..." Cyclonus said as he walked out of the room, his partner following after him, the hybrid beeped to Blackout, saying they'll talk the next time after Leader-1 trains them again.

Demolishor huffed, watching the helicopter take his leave... Boy, did he always like recharging whenever he's not fighting or training. Pushing that aside, he could do with a bit of training himself.

"Blackout, time to train." He finally said gruffly as he marched out of the storage room, where as the small bulky Mini-Con followed suit in his alt mode, which seemed to be a rocket armed truck. They had to take an alternate route around the Throne room due to Megatron's fury radiating from the entire atmosphere all over the place in there that even gave Demolishor chills surging through his circuits... Megatron still hasn't recovered from the loss of the Star Saber despite Nightblade mentioned before that in due time, they will be gaining the Star Saber soon enough... Someday.

Blackout kept close to his master, wondering what kind of training Demolishor plans to do.

As the two of them came to the training area, Scavenger appeared to be training Nightblade in hand to hand combat, overhearing slight murmurs of the mysterious Transformer roughly teaching her as he maneuvered about off to the side, planning to use the battle demonstration area for once, he could use a little sharpening up on his combat programming.

Blackout cocked his head, he knew Nightblade really didn't like the old Mech and yet she was training with him. Either she'd gotten over her issue, or had been ordered to train with him.

His attention turned elsewhere, looking all around the training area as it seems Leader-1 isn't present today... Or yet... He gave a shrug, turning to look back at his partner attempting to take out the holoform drones as fast as he could, but at the same time appearing to slowly become overwhelmed, despite struggling in a few chinks of a few lucky shots to help recover more quicker before he truly became pinned.

"Pick up the pace," Demolishor said sharply. "You're slow today."

"Yes Demolishor," Blackout panted, knowing he needed to improve or he'd be in trouble.

At least the Mini-Con is relieved that the shots were not directed to him... Could be that the Decepticons built a special AI system where it only focused on the large Transformers because of the Mini-Cons being so small and easily damaged?... Nonetheless, he struggled to improve as hard as he could. He lowered his small standard blaster as he adjusted his right arm, which had a built in rocket launcher with four rockets loaded in as he fires.

The rockets shot into the air, leaving trails of smoke as they headed for their intended targets. Exploding on impact, he smiled as he managed to destroy a couple of drones.

One drone in particular still stood, the single remaining taking on the form of Optimus Prime. The Anti-Aircraft Tank grimaced slightly, but of course eased as this is of course not the real thing as he began firing.

Blackout did the same, waiting for his systems to reload the rockets as he used his standard blaster while the reloading progress is in place.


	29. Chapter 29

_Mediziner's Notes: Extremely sorry for the super late upload, it's sort of my fault in truth... With a new friend and all, and that I'm also planning to start a comic with them on DeviantART... We haven't started on the new comic yet due to them having stuffs going on such as commissions to do and etc... (As well as life stuffs of course.) Unfortunately, Jack's been really busy in the Military and uploads may be a bit slower than usual... As much as it pains me that it has to happen..._

_But without further ado..._

_Enjoy!_

...

This drone was harder to take down, all the drones had difficulty settings and naturally the Autobot leader had the highest setting. Nonetheless, Blackout was determined to make a real go of it.

Their battle against the drone portraying Optimus Prime was no easy task as the others were... Demolishor had gotten himself a tad bit singed but very minour, the drones were not designed to have powerful blasters but only to make it appear so due to it being merely a demonstration as it is called. The two of them struggled to regain power to overpower the drone, but it fell too short as Demolishor and Blackout were fully pinned. Reluctantly, he shut off the machine as he silently sighed with a frown.

Blackout looked over at his partner, knowing how disappointed he is for failing to take out that specific drone.

Demolishor huffed, glancing over at his partner before stamping away. Blackout followed, knowing this was required of him and hoping none of the other 'Cons had been watching.

He knew that his partner is surely upset with himself, at least luckily Megatron didn't see the performance... Hearing a nasty spat from a leader who's currently fuming is not a very good mixture as he kept quiet.

"We have to train harder," Demolishor muttered, glancing over to where Nightblade had fallen onto her aft. Even if Megatron didn't expect them to defeat the real Optimus Prime, he still expected them to be able to handle a few drones.

"You are the Military Expert after all, Demolishor." Blackout shrugged. "I guess it still takes time to improve or something, and I should probably tune up my built in radar a bit, hopefully help the others more in the search since it seems I'm the only one with a stronger sensor thus far."

"Hmm," Demolishor mumbled, idly examining his blaster but not disagreeing with his Mini-Con.

Blackout gave a small yawn as he stretched, all that blasting sure had worn him out as he sat idly, watching the others.

He wouldn't mind a recharge right now, or maybe a cube of Energon. This wasn't as intensive as the camps back on Cybertron but it still took it out of him.

"_Hmph..._" Demolishor simply picked up his Mini-Con, placing him on his shoulder as he got up, thinking it would be time he and Blackout refuel as he departed from the training area.

Blackout looked at his partner in complete bemusement... What could be the sudden change? ...Or is it because he just yawned?

"Where are we going?" He questioned, stifling another yawn.

"Refueling." Demolishor gruffly stated as they arrived in the rec room, getting the cubes for both himself and Blackout as he sat down, setting his partner down and giving him his cube, idly looking away in deep thought as he always seemed to do.

"Thanks," Blackout murmured, taking a long sip of his cube and feeling so much better as a result.

The Anti-Aircraft Tank himself did not say a word as he sipped his own cube. They were eventually no longer alone as a few others came into the rec room... The ones being Nightblade and Scavenger. The Femme Seeker herself a bit worn out and slightly scratched... At least she wasn't as uneasy somewhat towards the mysterious Mech as she used to be, but she still kept somewhat a bit on the alert as she began distancing herself elsewhere to be sitting at her usual spot after getting herself a cube.

Blackout wondered why she was so anti social, was it because she felt she didn't fit in properly or because they were all Mechs? Maybe she was just a real loner, probably one reason why Cyclonus disliked her so much.

Perhaps maybe he would ask First Aid the next time he pays that CMO a visit... He's always spending a lot of time with her as they both tend to the Med Bay.

Demolishor looked over Scavenger, he never understood why he still kept that tattered cloth wrapped on his body... Was he hiding a bunch of scars under there or something?

Most Mechs he knew liked to proudly display any scars they had but Scavenger might have a really nasty one that he didn't want bots gawking at all the time.

"Huh?" Demolishor mumbled when he spotted his partner but then he shrugged and looked away.

Shrugging, he scooped up his partner slowly as he left the rec room, one glance at his Mini-Con was starting to also make him feel a little tired.

Meanwhile, Scavenger himself thought about over during the training with Nightblade earlier... She had seemed to improve quite a bit in melee weaponry but immediately disappointed when she had lack of combat in hand-to-hand... _'Hm, there will be a lot of improvement this Femme needs before making my next move in the future.'_ He thought, sneaking a few glances at Nightblade, who was already occupying herself with a few data pads as she sipped away at her cube a few times.

He frowned as he spied that it wasn't the same colour as his own cube and everyone else's. In fact, he could swear he was getting a scent that was familiar but he couldn't quite pin it down...

"Nightblade." He called out sternly. "What is that you're consuming? Don't even_ think_ of playing coy with me, young lady."

Being caught so suddenly, she looked away spitting out a little bit of the cube, spluttering as she coughed. "U-Uhh..." She tried to explain. "...Why are you a-asking?" The Femme Seeker inquired, attempting to change the subject uneasily as her antennas lowered.

"I know that's _not_ normal Energon," He growled, looking at the blue tint. "Is that... Medical Grade?"

"...Why do you care? I'm of no concern to anyone other than my abilities alone." Nightblade very faintly snarled back. "I suppose I should have known that my presence would eventually bother just about everyone around here or something..." The Femme Seeker quickly puts the half finished cube away in her sub-space pocket.

"Your presence does nothing of the sort," He scoffed. "I do not know why you would think of such a thing but unless you're injured, you should have no reason to be consuming Medical grade."

Nightblade eventually ignored the older Mech, her optics fixed back on the data pads as Scavenger frowned in complete disappointment, never had he known anyone as far as his memory banks stretched that someone, let alone a Medical Officer, consuming Medical Grade for some odd reason... It appeared to be very likely that her Mini-Con had often told her to desist consuming it...

"If you keep consuming that," He said softly. "You'll be declared _unfit_ for duty."

Nightblade mentally frowned, knowing First Aid had told her the exact same thing earlier as she cursed to herself... The liquid is just so... Delicious... But then again, she knew she had to be careful if Megatron were to saw that, he'd probably really give her another beating or so...

She did not want that sort of thing as she sets her data pads down momentarily to get herself a normal healthy cube, returning back to her seat though not saying a reply to Scavenger... To which at least to the mysterious Mech noticed she got the point at least and obeyed with a good fair amount of loyalty, albeit quietly.

Still, he'd have to keep an optic on her, this could be a dangerous addiction and addicts tended to consume when others were not watching.

The old war veteran stared after the Femme Seeker before facing forwards once she was out of sight as he began thinking of his old Mini-Con partner, Rollout... Once he's gotten a Mini-Con of his own if it hopefully did turn out to be his old partner again, he had plans of changing the tables just slightly... However, he would need to be very careful in being crafty when he plans to mislead the Decepticons just a slight tad bit, remembering the promise he made to a certain 'bot before he joined up with Megatron's men...

He smiled a little wryly before continuing with his cube, leaning back in his seat and allowing himself to relax. He pondered whether he should warn the Mini-Con First Aid about his partner, he probably already knew about the addiction but might not know how often she appeared to be succumbing to it. Not a good trait in a soldier that was for sure, she was far too young and naive to be in this war. And definitely, should not be on the front lines, she was like a rookie.

_'Hm... I should take Nightblade when that time comes... This is no place for her.'_ He thought to himself, it was just too great of a risk for such a naive Femme rookie to be mingling about with these Decepticons...

He wasn't sure if her sister was any better, from what little he'd seen, she probably wasn't suited either. She appeared to be more sociable with the Autobots, but Autobots always worked together so this wasn't really surprising. Perhaps with time and some serious training, those Femmes could become soldiers of some sort but right now, they were just heading for disaster.

He knew Megatron wouldn't really care what happened to them but he was still surprised that Megatron had taken her. The Decepticons did not approve of mixed gender teams and a lone Femme in a group of lonely Mechs could cause problems. Not to mention the fact she was such a rookie that could easily mess things up for him, no, it was _very_ strange that Megatron had taken her. Maybe he thought he could use her against Optimus, exploiting her gender and innocence.

_'Hmmm... This is a real processor ache. Autobots will never fire upon Femmes, be it Autobot or Decepticon due to their scarcity... It's bad if Megatron, or the other Decepticons began using her as a sort of shield to avoid getting fired upon by the Autobots...'_ He headed into his own quarters that was assigned to him from the beginning he came to the Decepticon Lunar Base as he sat on the berth, needing to think his plans out very carefully...

Meanwhile, Nightblade was at work studying about becoming a Chief Medical Officer with First Aid, it had been some time that she had been able to study as it made her feel quite happy, despite the very few sudden rants from her partner about Medical Energon, but she was very serious in her work, wanting her goal to come true.

"I wonder if the academy still exists," First Aid suddenly said wistfully, making her glance over at him.

"What?" She asked and he blinked before realizing he's spoken aloud.

"Oh, just the Medical Academy," He explained. "I worked there... Well, trained there actually, it was where bots and Mini-Cons learned to be Medics and take their exams. It also acted as a hospital, I believe that you could get cheaper procedures done there because students or newly graduated ones performed them."

"Sounds wonderful," She sighed. "You miss it?"

"Very," He said with a nod. "I don't know if the Decepticons have their own version but I believe the Autobot one was the best!"

"I'm not sure for the Decepticons... Seems too unlikely they would have anything to do with helping others." Nightblade replied with a shrug, idly looking over at a full cube of Medical Energon. "Hey First Aid...? Do you think other Medical Officers, both standards and Chief ranks have tried improving Medical Energon to help heal wounds faster? It's been making me think for some time..."

He frowned.

"I imagine so," He said at least. "But I think that would be a Scientist Department and I've been away from Cybertron for so long, I don't know what sort of medical advancements have been made."

"And I've been in a stasis pod for who knows how long... Could be for many eons or something..." Nightblade replied with a shrug, though she doesn't find it much of a big deal anymore since she was more than happy to not be cooped up in her own home and is enjoying feeling somewhat free, and having less interruptions to her studies.

"Are you interested in research?" First Aid questioned, he'd known a few Mini-Cons who preferred studying ways to improve medicine rather than actually doing it. For himself, First Aid was better suited to the practical side of the medical practise.

"I want to be able to learn all there is about the medical field, while improving my social skills with those out of the family in addition... My main goal in life is to be a Chief Medical Officer, I'm not backing out on that since I've come quite a ways ahead since from where I've left off." She simply replied with a slight smile, reviewing one of the data pads briefly before putting it aside.

"It's not healthy that I have been locked away almost all my life... And fate had given me the chance to experience... Even if it's not what I expected it to be, I've been given a chance to experience things without being behind closed bars or locked up." Nightblade added.

First Aid nodded although he still wished she'd been found by the Autobots. Then she'd never have to worry about disappointing her leader or being hurt. But she hadn't so he simply had to make the best of a bad situation.

"I may never know what Sunblade may have in mind, but I'm sure she has something similar, for her to become the best Mechanic or something like that." She said, though bringing a clawed digit slightly towards First Aid... Her optics seeming to wish she could have a more easier conversation if she were the same size as he, and wouldn't need to be extra careful for once of accidentally hurting First Aid.

He gently took hold of her digit and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I hope I can be there when you achieve your dream," He said with a smile. "Nothing would make me happier than to see you happy and content."

"Thank you, First Aid." Nightblade replied with a gentle smile, but then... The sudden alarm of a detected Mini-Con went off. She frowned at this. "I'm not gonna like where this is going to go... Especially with the Autobots having that powerful weapon..." She said grimly as she gently scooped up First Aid in her hand, and headed to the throne room.

"Hmm," He agreed, wishing the Mini-Con alarm had not sounded. There was a much higher risk of Nightblade getting injured now, he couldn't bear it if that happened.

As they made their way to the throne room, it was no surprise Megatron is still fuming fiercely, despite being repaired to full health again as she stood next to the others, of course well away from Cyclonus.

"There better be an improvement in your performance," Megatron growled, speaking to all of them. "I will_** not**_ tolerate more failure, those Autobots will not get the upper hand on us."

"Yes sir." They all but Scavenger said firmly as they left for the warp room. Nightblade mentally flinched at how dangerous Megatron's tone sounded... Much more dangerous than the previous times as she follows the others.

_'First time I've seen Megatron this fuming before... Yikes...'_ Nightblade said to First Aid through their powerlinkx bond, shuddering slightly but tried her best not to show it out too much as one by one, they all stepped inside the warp gate... And warped.

As they got to the location, it was quite open, and full of hills and mountains, barely any trees or bushes were around, somewhat looking like this would be easy to find the Mini-Con that's located somewhere around this area. Nonetheless, Nightblade awaited further orders like the rest of the others have.

"Spread out," Megatron barked. "And the moment you spy those accursed Autobots, blow them to kingdom come."

"Oh goody," Cyclonus cackled, transforming and shooting into the sky. "I can't wait!"

Starscream just made a small sound and copied the action, heading in a different direction to the helicopter. Quickly, Nightblade did the same, allowing First Aid to attach to her before shooting high into the air.

_**Autobots PoV:**_

Military Storm frowned as he watched the others leave for the location. "Good luck everyone..." He murmured silently, he was still unable to go out and fight, as he's currently just gotten into his 2nd stage of recovery. With a heavy sigh, he decided to go head on over to the Command Center and take a seat, waiting for when they get to the location and activate Laserbeak so he can see what's going on.

"Still not there yet... If only I weren't so foolish." He grumbled to himself, hating having to wait so long he would go rusty for not being able to keep up on refining his skill in his status.

Everyone had already warped, and arrived in no time at the coordinates punched in... One by one, they Transformed.

"Hm, quite spacey." Sunblade commented, looking around as she saw no trees or bushes... But only for a lot of hills and mountains... Before looking over at Sonar, Runway, and Jetstorm, who decided to tag along with Hot Shot upon having chosen him on an agreement among themselves.

"Yeah but we've got less cover to protect ourselves," Hot Shot said with a grimace. It wasn't so bad for Sunblade as she was a flyer, she needed open space but for him with three Decepticon flyers, it wasn't so good.

"We should start searching for that Mini-Con." Red Alert spoke.

"Red Alert's right, Autobots. Spread out and find the location of the Mini-Con. Autobots, roll out!"

"Yes sir!" They all responded, Transforming and spread out in groups of two to search for the Mini-Con while Sunblade in the meantime began searching in the skies alongside Ticker, left with no partner as no one couldn't fly with her other than Military Storm. _'I hope Sonar and her brothers will be okay...'_ She thought with heavy worry.

She knew that horrible brute Megatron would be just waiting to get his claws on them, turn them into slaves and force them to fight. She wished she could just gather them up and take them to a safe place where they could be free and happy, without fear of Megatron and his goons. Sadly, until all the Mini-Cons were collected, they had to remain here on Earth.

Come to think of it, while it was daytime out, it seemed to sadden her that it was beginning to sprinkle, while she enjoys the sun, she wasn't a fan of the rain or any other sorts related that blocks the beautiful rays of the sun... Right now, she had to focus and keep her visual sights sharp... Her engines hummed softly as she's currently in her cruising Mach speed... Not wanting to be loud to suddenly catch the attention of anyone she hasn't spotted yet.

**/Keep a sharp lookout,/** Optimus warned. **/Megatron will be out for revenge. Sunblade, try to avoid engaging him, I don't want you getting hurt./**

"I promise, Optimus, sir!" Sunblade replied through the comm.

Meanwhile, Hot Shot and Sideways were paired up, the yellow Mech eager to kick some Decepticon aft thanks to the power of the Star Saber. The Air Defense Mini-Con team flew close by but at a reasonable distance as to not be too close to the ground. Sonar in particular wasn't looking forward to this, having to engage Megatron with her brothers if they ever run into him...

"Hey, you guys okay?" Hot Shot asked, knowing that Sonar had already been forced to deal with Megatron.

"We'll be fine," They trilled although they wished they were anywhere but here.

Eventually, both Hot Shot and Sideways spotted Demolishor and Starscream apparently trying to dig through something in one of the smaller hills... Which appeared to be cracked... Could they have found the Mini-Con? "They must've found the Mini-Con." Hot Shot exclaimed silently. "Lets go engage them, Sideways." He said while the purple motorcycle said nothing, but followed close by anyways.

When they came to a certain distance and Transformed, Hot Shot called out for the Star Saber, to which the Air Defense Mini-Con Team reacted as they combined together to form the sword. Hot Shot gripped the weapon firmly by the hilt as the entire blade became engulfed in a blue beam shaped like a sword's blade. Hearing this, they stopped what they were doing and began engaging the two. Starscream began to withdraw his own sword as the group engage in the battle.

"Bring it on," Hot Shot dared as Starscream growled.

"You _really_ think you can handle that weapon?" He rasped out, gripping his sword tightly. "_Hah_, I'll soon relieve you of that sword, Megatron will reward me highly for that."

"Yeah, why don't you try it," Hot Shot replied as Sideways and Demolishor fired at each other.

Back at base, Military Storm frowned as he watched, things weren't going too well as everyone seemed occupied... Except for Smokescreen, who seemed to be searching. However what continued to bother him was that one strange Mech wearing the tattered cloth over his body... He's never seen him fight before, yet... But he has a feeling that he'll have to engage him once he's 100% again.

"Military Storm to Smokescreen, Laserbeak's found the location of the Mini-Con, sending the coordinates to you now." He said, typing in a couple commands to send said coordinates to Smokescreen. "Luckily you're not too far off, but should hurry while everyone else is distracted... That strange Mech with the cloth might come after it soon."

"I got it," Smokescreen replied as he surged forward, he couldn't see this strange Mech but he could easily appear at any moment.

The orange coloured crane truck made his way towards the location... So far so good as he spots Hot Shot far off to the side having defeated Starscream, the Seeker's wing sword having been cut in two and a nasty gash starting from the back of his hand down to the middle of his forearm. The others were also defeated rather easily.

_'Need to hurry to the location before I'm spotted...'_ Smokescreen thought to himself, Transforming into his vehicle mode to move faster to the coordinates of the Mini-Con as fast as he can go.

With Laserbeak's aid as he soared above the action, Military Storm kept a careful optic for anything moving towards Smokescreen's location... Hoping that Smokescreen does not engage the Tyrant or the mysterious Mech. He had to admit, that specific one had kept himself quite well out of Laserbeak's sights and so far, he hasn't seen him engage anyone in battle as it made him quite suspicious as to where or what is he doing... Or would he just stay behind at their base...? Clearing his thoughts out, he needed to focus and be the eyes and ears despite he was itching for some action, badly...

Suddenly, Military Storm stood up as the screen suddenly turned to static... Something had happened to Laserbeak as he frowned. "Strange... Did Laserbeak malfunction...?" He murmured to himself as he couldn't catch what had suddenly happened as it happened too fast... But began to attempt to contact Optimus through a private comm link, inquiring what's his current status as to be cautious not to engage a conversation while he's dealing with a Decepticon... Or Megatron... He would not want any to hear on them speaking...

"Smokescreen?" He called into the receiver. "Is everything alright, something's happening to Laserbeak."

He waited for a response while also waiting for Optimus to respond, the Autobot leader was not immediately answering. He possibly was fully engaged with Megatron and needed to concentrate.

**/Everything's fine./** Came Smokescreen's reply after a short few astroseconds of silence. **/But the strange Mech with the cloak's going after the Mini-Con.../**

He was trying to hurry over as fast as he could, swinging his tow crane as he readied to throw it. Hoping his strength alone he could stall them so that he can hopefully get to the Mini-Con before they did. _'I hope this works...'_ Smokescreen thought to himself, as he let the hook fly and attempted to grab hold and stall the cloaked Mech.

"Hnn?" The Mech murmured, hearing the swish of the hook and ducking back as it almost hit him.

"Damn," Smokescreen cursed, this bot had good reflexes. Now it looked like he'd have to fight him for the Mini-Con.

"You should have had kept going," The Mech told him softly. "You might have hit me then."

Smokescreen wasn't sure what to do as he reeled in back his hook, what kind of Decepticon could this be...? Or would this bot just be a mere bounty hunter? He couldn't tell with the cloak draped over his entire body, and he could only see the upper half of his head. It was up to him... Everyone else was busy fighting the Decepticons, he had to make a careful choice of what to do and fast.

"What do you want?" He demanded hotly, taking hold of his hook, ready to use it.

"Right now, that Mini-Con," The Mech stated simply. "And if you want it, you'll have to go through _me_."

"You're a Decepticon?" Smokescreen questioned, moving a little closer.

"Who knows." They replied with a slight shrug before adding. "Maybe I'll tell you, _if_ you can best me in hand-to-hand." He could see Smokescreen shift just a bit as he waited simply for his reply if his challenge is accepted.

Smokescreen frowned, usually Decepticons were shouting their allegiance to the skies.

"Surely there isn't anything to tell?" He said slowly as the Mech smiled crookedly.

"Damn, he knows what he's doing," Smokescreen thought grimly, jumping back so he could think of another strategy.

"That's not all you've got?" The Mech asked with a smirk.

He had to think again carefully... He's fought many bots before similar like this one in front of him for eons... But this one must be very, very skilled than any he's trained or battled. What could he do in situations like this? After another short moment of thinking, Smokescreen tried to attempt to land a hit once again.

"I hope you've got more," The older Mech sighed, easily deflecting. "Because this isn't going to be a very long fight if you don't."

Smokescreen scowled, he had plenty more.

After attempting to land a hit, he tried to attempt to trip the Mech over by sweeping his leg to collide with his opponent's, trying to make a few unpredictable moves, thinking that he should try to be unpredictable, as to catch his opponents off guard as he remembered his training: Be unpredictable if you are facing a skilled opponent.

The Mech grunted as he was almost knocked off his feet, he half fell to one side but saved himself by grabbing the rock face and keeping himself standing. He pulled himself up and back before Smokescreen could properly knock him off his feet but Smokescreen was on the offensive now.

"Nmm, not bad," The Mech commented on, grabbing Smokescreen's fist.

"...!" As Smokescreen was caught, he tried to break himself free, but the cloaked Mech's grip was tight as iron. _'Nnngh, can't get free...!'_ He thought to himself, frowning as he tried again to break free... But still to no avail... But with his other fist, he attempted to land a punch, only for his opponent to grab that fist too.

"I don't think hand-to-hands your specialty," The Mech said mildly. "You're more suitable to a further range."

This caused Smokescreen to frown heavily, this Mech was right... hand-to-hand isn't his specialty... He was more suited for ranged attacks than close up and personal.

"Then maybe I should do what I'm best at," He grunted, lifting one of his legs and kicking at the other, trying to make him let go.

"Optimus, Hot Shot, Sunblade, I can't get to it," He gasped into the comm. "I need backup immediately before he gets away."

**/I'm coming,/** Sunblade yelped as she spied the cloaked Mech heading for the Mini-Con.

She had to hurry and make it fast before the Mech could take the Mini-Con and get away, it still bugged her about who this cloaked Mech is... She's never really seen him all that much and she couldn't see his insignia anywhere... _'Just who could he be...?'_ She thought to herself as thanks to her Mach speed, she had no trouble getting there as she Transforms, landing in their path just a few feet away as she withdraws out her Two-Handed sword. "That's as far as you go, whoever you are..." She stated strongly, shifting into a combat stance.

Up in the skies, Nightblade was observing from a very high altitude, mentally shaking her head as she watched Sunblade attempting to stop Scavenger. She was slightly beat up from fighting some of the Autobots._ 'Hmpf... There is no way Sunblade can go up against Scavenger...'_ She said to First Aid through their powerlinkx bond. _'I'm not sure whether I should swoop down and snag the Mini-Con... It looks like he can handle himself.'_ She added.

_'Probably best to let him handle it,'_ First Aid advised. _'No offense to your sister but I don't think she can beat him.'_

_'I think you're right but she's going to try,'_ She said with a sigh, moving a little closer so she could watch what was going to happen.

Sunblade's weapon glowed as she charges at the cloaked Mech, ready to swing her heavy sword. "You're not going anywhere near that Mini-Con!" She declared hotly, swinging her sword once she was close enough, but only for the cloaked Mech to easily dodge her swings. Getting a little angry, she commanded her Mini-Con to Powerlinkx but it was interrupted before anything could happen when the cloaked Mech grabbed a hold of her sword, easily yanking it out of her hands as it caused her to be jolted forwards towards her opponent as it slips from her grip. "Eek!" She squealed at the sudden yanking.

He shook his head, exclaiming. "You shouldn't be on the battlefield, both you and your sister belong back on Cybertron. You're not experienced soldiers, you're rookies that need serious training if you want to be taken seriously."

Sunblade wasn't sure what to say, but only stepped back despite she wasn't afraid of the Mech, not one bit as she mentally cursed to herself, watching them sprint off after the Mini-Con... Neither she or Smokescreen could stop them... And it hurt really bad as she hung her head low, going over to her comrade. "I'm sorry Smokescreen... I wasn't strong enough..." She whispered, helping him up slowly despite her small size... Slightly looking over to see the Mech grab the little Mini-Con panel as she lowered her antennas... Watching as they eventually warped away.

Nightblade frowned upon listening to the Mech's words, Scavenger is indeed right... While yes, they are not experienced soldiers, at least they have some skill to make it up while they're somewhat training... Hers being quite valuable to the Decepticons after a battle. But, even so... There was no way Scavenger would try to send them off, they're stuck in this war with no way out... None of them even know the way back home and... If they tried to leave the battlefield, it's a possibility if Sunblade tried, she'd end up captured by Megatron or if she attempted herself, she'd suffer one heck of a punishment by the Tyrant himself...

"Don't listen to him," First Aid said reassuringly. "I've seen his type before, they're always very disapproving of newbies, doesn't matter what field it is. They feel that these 'rookies' need their hands held and they don't have time for that."

"Hmph, I sure definitely don't need my hands held in a battlefield, inexperienced or not, I do what I can do." Nightblade scoffed slightly, warping away with First Aid.

"At least we got the Mini-Con," First Aid said bracingly. "That should cool Megatron off a bit."

"I hope you are right." She replied as they arrived back at base... Nobody was present so she assumed that some have either gone to the rec room to refuel or recharge... But she has a feeling some of them may be waiting for her in the Med Bay. Off to the left side, Scavenger seemed to be holding something in his hand... Upon carefully looking, it was a small Mini-Con. _'Ah, must be the Mini-Con we recovered.'_ She said through the bond link, seeing as Scavenger looked over to her as she didn't say anything but somewhat give a slight nod... Then returns to her Med Bay to see if anyone is waiting for her.

When she arrived at the Med Bay, she found Starscream waiting for her. He was bleeding rather badly and scowling at the remains of his wing sword. She quickly rushed over to him and began taking stock of his injuries.

She kept quiet, thinking with how angry Starscream looked, it was better not to say anything to make him feel any angrier as she sets First Aid down next to him to keep an eye while she briefly steps away to gather the required equipment to repair Starscream's forearm and hand. Once she returns, both she and First Aid began repairing._ 'Wow... This damage is really bad...'_ She said to First Aid through their link as she adds._ 'I have a feeling this may be done by one of the Autobots holding the Star Saber...'_

_'I don't think it could be anything else,'_ He agreed. _'Your sister has a sword but she couldn't do this kind of damage to him.'_

"Who got the Mini-Con?" growled Starscream and Nightblade said softly. "We did, or rather, _Scavenger_ managed to retrieve it."

Starscream just made an irritable sound, scowling even more as pain sliced through his body.

Seeing this, it could be a possibility that Starscream doesn't like and trust the mysterious Scavenger at all. "Easy, keep still." She spoke quietly, resuming her repairs as gently as she could. First Aid almost having lost his balance when Starscream shifted a bit when pain shot through the Seeker's body.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" She asked quickly but he brushed her off. "I'm fine, get on with it," He snapped.

"Of course..." She replied, resuming her work until when she finished... After that, she looked at his wing... Which converted automatically back from a sword to now a half broken wing. She had a feeling once it's fully repaired, it's a possibility Starscream may feel quite a lot of pain when he places it back on after repairing it... Oh how she wishes a Seeker's wings weren't so fragile and the most pain to receive if damaged... But nonetheless, set to work.

Having never repaired a wing before, this was her chance to put all that she's learned so far to actual, real work. With instruction of First Aid assisting and instructing her, she first started with measuring out Starscream's other wing, to ensure she gets his repaired wing the correct length and width. She was very hard at work and determined heavily upon performing her specialty, moving back and forth to gather items and tools needed and required for this kind of work.

At the same time... She was noting stuff down in case something like this ever happens again.

"You're doing very well," First Aid complimented. "Just take your time, there's no need to rush."

"Hmm," She replied as she repaired several torn wire, carefully sealing them back together. Starscream growled and sometimes flinched but he mainly lay there stoically, refusing to allow any weakness to show. He was a much better patient than Cyclonus, that was for sure.

After a few breems, she was finally done at last. Silently sighing as she sat down on her stool, wings drooped horizontally as she asked slowly. "I hope it's fine, I've repaired it as best I could, Starscream. it's my first time I've ever actually repaired a wing..." She said, trying not to sound exhausted, at least in her tone of speaking... Despite she was clearly exhausted herself from hard work of a lot of repairing.

He grunted, swinging his legs off the berth and examining his wing critically.

"It's not bad," He finally said. "I'm going to take an Energon bath anyway."

"Alright." She said with a nod, watching as her fellow Seeker left, then looked over to First Aid as she reached over with her hand, to which the Mini-Con CMO leaped onto her hand as she carefully brought him over to the counter next to her, setting him down. "Well... That was quite a thrilling experience." She spoke softly to him with a smile. "Despite the blunt tone, I'm glad I've got something right on my first time."

"You did brilliant, I couldn't be prouder," He beamed. "Now you should rest, that was a long and difficult procedure. Go to your berth and have a proper recharge."

With a nod, she gently nuzzled First Aid with a clawed digit, but only the side as to not hurt him before getting up, first putting the equipment away and then heading inside to her small quarters, climbing up into her berth as she slowly succumbs into a recharge.

Meanwhile in the Autobot base, things were_ a lot_ more cheerful.

Rad and Carlos were playing their new video game they bought while Alexis typed away at her laptop, keeping herself up to date on either the weather forecast or helping on the search for anything interesting. So far, nothing had been found...

Sunblade alongside Hot Shot watched the boys played their game. The Femme struggled on who to cheer for.

"Who's that car?" She asked, she kept getting confused which boy was controlling which car in this racing game.

"Rad's that one," Hot Shot said, pointing to a green car. "Carlos's is that one."

"Which one?" she asked as a yellow car crashed over a cliff.

"Aww man, that striped blue and green car got in my way..." Carlos pouted, reversing his car as he drove it back on the road to catch up with Rad's, who was wavering in 2nd place. High Wire and Grindor were cheering for their partner in their language as Sureshock watched quietly and curiously. the Air Defense Team also watched, but from on Sunblade and Hot Shot's shoulder.

In another part of the base, Optimus Prime is in his quarters, awaiting for a private call from his old friend to gather some updates on the Decepticons from their secret base.

"Scavenger, how are things?" He asked as contact was established.

**"Well enough,"** He replied gruffly. **"I got the Mini-Con so that placated Megatron. That Femme had to patch up Starscream, she appears to have succeeded."**

"It seems she is quite well resourceful in her talent, as Sunblade is in her talent for mechanics." Optimus replied with a nod. "Anything else to report on Nightblade's status so far?"

**"Not really,"** Scavenger said with a shrug.

"Hmm, we will need to come with a plan to get her away from the Decepticons, I'm not sure if she should stay with them anymore, Military Storm has been countlessly trying to pull her away from them but to no success." The Autobot Leader's tone slowly wavered from a casual tone to a worried tone. His expression behind his battle mask grim.

Hearing Military Storm's name, Scavenger spoke. **"This Military Storm, is he really a war veteran? From some observation, he hasn't revealed himself very much in battle. I've been wanting to see this Mech up close and test him out, myself."**

"There are reasons for that," Optimus defended. "He is distracted by the twins and he has been less vigilant with his body than he should be. Not to mention, Megatron has repeatedly battered his body."

Scavenger just shook his head, saying.

**"Optimus, you know full well that he's old enough to take control of himself, he's acting like a rookie. Tell him to get his focus back or Megatron really will take him apart."**

"I am aware of that, Military Storm's aware of that as well, he's been improving much more on his recovery much better been before. You may have your chance with him within a cycle or two if Red Alert can clear him for when he can join us on a hunt." Came the Autobot Leader's response, it still pained him that his old friend had neglected his body since both the twins have been put on unexplored planets to sleep out the war... Hopefully such things will never occur in the future should anything similar repeat.

**"He'd better,"** Scavenger said gruffly. **"You know I'm not going to take it easy on him."**

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Optimus stated firmly.

Then, the comm link came to life from Optimus' end. **/Military Storm to Optimus Prime, requesting if I may speak with you if you are available, sir?/**

"I'll be right with you." Optimus replied before focusing on Scavenger again. "I have to go but if you need anything, don't hesitate to contact me."

**"Got it,"** Scavenger said with a nod.

As the communications came to an end, Optimus slowly got up from his seat as he headed for the command center, the Triple Changer having said his current location being there.

"Ah, there you are, Optimus." Military Storm saluted, though it wasn't as wonky as it used to be during when his injury was still quite severe, which meant his self recovery systems are still functioning at a nice healthy pace. "While getting to better understand this planet, I've picked up some unusual activity somewhere... Here." With the press of a button, the visual screen flickered to a different image; a beach. In the image, there are what appears to be Transformer sized footprints. "It's possible, sir that... Nightblade, may sometimes be wandering _out_ of their base... I'm unsure, however, if any other Decepticons are present nearby her location, however... But I think for now, we need to focus more on the Mini-Con weapons."

"I can wait a little bit more longer... I still want to give Megatron a good pummel if I am able." He added, looking to the screen again with heavy determination.

"We could keep this area under observation if you wish," Optimus suggested, knowing how much this meant to his old friend. "It wouldn't hurt to know Nightblade's habits if she routinely visits Earth."

"Are you perfectly sure...? With the Mini-Con hunts occurring every now and then, we have our hands full still... Then there's the priority with _protecting_ the Star Saber Mini-Cons..." Military Storm replied, a worried expression on his faceplate despite his visor covering half of it... But Optimus can easily read him even with the visor on.

"We could spare a spy bot," Optimus assured him. "We'd just have to check the footage in our spare time, the children could probably help us with that."

"I suppose that could work," Military Storm said slowly.

Hot Shot, Sunblade, and the kids in tow alongside the Air Defense Mini-Cons came into the command center, Rad and Carlos going on about their video game earlier as Sunblade giggled at them... Before stopping as she sees Optimus. "Hello Optimus, sir!" She grinned, using a free arm as she salutes. "What are you and 'Storm doing?" She asked, after having been given the gesture to be at ease.

"Just discussing the Mini-Con situation," Optimus said promptly. "More Mini-Cons are being discovered on a more regular basis and we must recover those that transform into weapons."

"The more Mini-Con hunts are, the more action and fun things will get!" She beamed with a grin as the Air Defense team landed right on Hot Shot's shoulders. "With the Star Saber, we're unbeatable, aren't we?" Sunblade added next in question, confusion crossing her faceplates.

"Not necessarily," Optimus said grimly. "Just because we have the weapon does not mean the Decepticons cannot take it off us. And there are other weapons out there to consider."

"Other weapons? What else is there?"

The Skyboom Shield, and the Requiem Blaster." Military Storm answered with a frown. "We don't know which Mini-Cons will activate, but the Mini-cons who can form into weapons have a much more stronger signal than the normal Mini-Cons as far as we've learned from the others, and from our experience when we've detected Sonar." He added.

"Oh," She said a little dumbly as Hot Shot said with confidence. "Well, we'll just _get_ those Mini-Cons before those damn 'Cons do."

Grinning widely, Sunblade nodded as she replies. "Yep!"

"Well, I better go check in with Red Alert... I _hate_ Med Bays..." Military Storm spoke, taking his leave as Carlos and Rad looked at one another, before Carlos himself spoke.

"Is it just me or do you think it's taking too long for 'Storm to heal? I kinda miss seeing him in action during those Mini-Con hunts with everyone else." He said, disappointment crossing his face.

"Red Alert wants to ensure he is fully healed before he is allowed to fight," Optimus told him. "If he is badly injured again before he's healed, then I might be forced to send him back to Cybertron. I do not want to have to do that but I will if it becomes necessary."

Having heard that faintly, Military Storm shuddered, he did not want to return to Cybertron and leave behind the twins. _'I must ensure I recover very soon...'_ He thought to himself as he clenched his hands into fists.

What bothered him most is Sideways, he had not seen him speak to anyone much, which to him seemed a little unusual for an Autobot... Once he got into he med bay, he found Red Alert waiting for him.

"Take a seat," Red Alert said, gesturing to the large seat that allowed him to examine Mechs without them always lying down.

Military Storm obeyed and as the scan began, said.

"I hope it's good news, if I don't get a clean bill of health, Optimus will send me _back_ to Cybertron."

"Well, your healing is progressing," Red Alert informed him, looking at the results.

Military Storm gave a nod, though crossing his arms over his chest as he let himself go deep into his thoughts while letting Red Alert perform any other needed examines, while his healing has been indeed progressing, what he needed to know the most is if he's able to fight or not... His antenna lowered very slowly as he continued to sink into his thoughts... Not having heard Red Alert calling out his name.

"Military Storm?" Red Alert repeated a bit more loudly, and the Mech jerked and looked up at him.

"Hmm... What?" He said a little blankly.

"Everything alright? You seem distracted." The CMO asked.

"No... No, nothing to worry about, I'm fine." The weapons specialist replied with a slight shake of his head.

"Hmm, well if you carry on like this, you should be able to return to active duty," the medic informed him and Military Storm looked up hopefully.

"Really?" He exclaimed.

"Affirmative. As you spend time recharging and refueling regularly, your recovery's coming along much more faster." Red Alert said, before announcing. "You're also nearing the last stage of recovery. However once your recovery stages are completed, I recommend a few more cycles of rest."

"Hmm... Alright..." The Triple Changer thought idly, before stretching out his arms with a slight yawn. "I think I'll recharge a bit more, since I have nothing else to do."

"Alright but don't recharge too much," Red Alert advised. "You'll still need to undergo training once you're recovered, I won't allow you to just charge straight into battle."

The Mech gave a smirk at he bought of hearing that as he got up, but not leaving without speaking.

"Yeah, I look forward to get back to training, indeed, and I miss it." Once he's said his words, he headed off towards his quarters.

Red Alert called Optimus and told him that Military Storm was making very good progress and should be able to enter active duty again soon.

**/Copy that, Red Alert. I'm glad he has been recovering well./** Came Optimus Prime's reply.

Once the link has been cut, Red Alert decided to clear up some of his equipment to make more space for a couple important items. Longarm looked up to hear the slight noise of his partner relocating items briefly before looking back at his data pad quietly.

"Everything alright?" he questioned and Red Alert nodded.

"Yes," He replied, glancing where Military Storm had been sitting. He was progressing well but Red Alert knew that once he'd been cleared, he would throw himself back into the fight again. And his body was beginning to lose the ability to heal so effectively.

"You're thinking about Military Storm aren't you...? About what could happen in the future perhaps?" The little Mini-Con replied, mentally frowning upon sensing most of his partner's thoughts through the Powerlinkx bond.

"Yes," Red Alert admitted. "I'm worried that he won't think about his health once he's healed, he'll just assume his body is as strong as it's ever been and rush to face Megatron."

"He's _very slowly_ losing the ability to heal effectively." The CMO added after a pause with a frown before finishing. "He's had damage done to himself for eons, and that one of them may have had damaged his self healing systems."

"He's been fighting too long," Longarm said with a nod. "Not even the best fighters, the ones built for prolonged battle can go on forever. Eventually, he'll have to retire or risk deactivation."

Longarm was right, Military Storm is coming around that mental age that he's just about to retire... But with having come down to Earth due to the twins, he would refuse to leave them behind. The CMO gave a mental sigh as he shook his head, wishing that the twins were not caught up in this war... Then Military Storm wouldn't have to put up with the trouble of flying all the way here and get involved with the Autobot and Decepticon war.

"He won't leave the twins and they don't want to go back to Cybertron," He murmured softly. "But both are too young and inexperinced to be left and he knows that. So he won't leave them but the longer he stays, the more likely he's going to become too badly injured for duty."

"If only there were something we could do, but with this war..." Longarm sighed.

Having heard the conversation, Air Raid, having not expected to hear this made him frown, he had grown quite close to his partner. He wished he could do something to change things around or better help his partner as he transformed and drove off to Military Storm's quarters.

Military Storm was settling down on his berth with a cube of Energon, prepared to rest and relax. He couldn't believe how much he'd been resting recently but if this was the fastest way to heal, then he was going to do it to the max.

"Military Storm, Military Storm!" Came Air Raid's voice as he skidded to a halt in front of his partner's large feet as he transformed, then leaped onto his ankle and clung onto it, then climbed up onto his knee. "I heard that your self healing isn't functioning properly... Is this true!?" He exclaimed in worry.

"What!?" Military Storm exclaimed in shock, almost spilling his Energon. "Who told you that, of course I'm healing well."

"I overheard Red Alert talk to Longarm about it when coming back here..." The Mini-Con replied with a frown.

Military Storm also frowned, surely Red Alert hadn't misled him. He wouldn't pretend Military Storm was fit for duty when he wasn't.

"I'm going to call him," He announced, gently patting his worried Mini-Con.

"Red Alert, is is ture that my self healing is not functioning properly?" Military Storm questioned.

There was no response, as the CMO hated to admit thing, but he could not lie. **/Unfortunately it is true... Eons in battle you've spent has caused one of the wounds you've taken damage has damaged your self healing systems... It's much more slower than the standard healing process speed it would take regularly./**

"What does this mean?" Military Storm asked in a quiet voice.

**/Military Storm, you are healing and as I told you, will be able to rejoin the fight against Megatron,/** Red Alert said firmly. **/But the fact is, you're not healing as quickly or as well as you have in the past, and this is only going to worsen. If you continue to get injured, eventually you will not heal enough to be a solider and will be medically discharged from active duty. I'm sorry to have to tell you this./**

Flinching at this, the Triple Changer clenched a fist slightly with a pained frown. "I see..." He finally said. "I'll keep in mind..."

**/I will do everything I can to keep your body functioning,/** Red Alert promised. **/You can have daily check ups once your fighting again and this will help. But in return, you must be aware of your body, do not take unnecessary risks./**

"Affirmative..." Military Storm said as he slowly cuts the link... Slowly falling back onto his berth with a sigh while Air Raid leaped onto the plane nose of his partner's alt... He could see him grimacing at the thoughts of being unable to fight against Megatron, and he knew that he still wanted to get a piece of him...


End file.
